


Trigon

by Red_Hope



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Tri-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 195,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hope/pseuds/Red_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earth is flourishing, happily. But humans are endangered and on the verge of extinction after the greedy corporation Umbrella knowingly releases a viral plague. Small human civilizations survive including a moving convoy led by the strong Claire Redfield.  Her solitary world turns upside down when she meets an infuriating yet mysterious woman named Alice. Claire soon learns about an underground survivor camp through Alice and heads there. However, Claire begins to secretly fear losing K-Mart, who has become her only source of strength over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer & Notices
> 
> Copyright: Capcom owns the Resident Evil franchise, not me.
> 
> Notices: This story contains violence and sexual content. Additionally, this story will contain grammatical or other errors. If you're feverish over the errors, feel free to privately message me about what you find and help me improve.

**Trigon  
** by Red Hope

**Chapter 1**

The year was 2014. The season was changing from a humid warmth into a windy chill. Colors had gone from popping to a delicate orange that would be soon be followed by fading brown and finally a dusty white. By December, the world would celebrate the second anniversary of the apocalypse that'd decimated every inch of land. The Mayans, in their ancient wisdom, had desperately tried warning future mankind, but they were silenced by time.

Umbrella marked its hundredth birthday on the twenty-first of December in 2012 by selling a new age-defying product in their pharmaceutical subsidiary. It'd been marketed as the Timeless pill and later dubbed the T-pill. And it'd worked as directed by Umbrella until a severe recall was made by Umbrella. Their researchers had supposedly overlooked testing the T-pill on humans, not just animals. Many customers immediately began suing the company, but they barely stepped foot into the courts. What had been marketed to give youth instead aged humans, excessively then died four months after taking the initial T-pill. But the trouble was that the dead didn't stay dead.

Umbrella swore to contain the problem, but they acted slowly until their only solution was to nuke Raccoon City. The news media feasted on circulating anonymous reports that Umbrella had purposefully sold the T-pill so that they would create undead. The reports also leaked out that once the first human fell ill to the T-pill that they spurred a deadly virus. Umbrella denied the allegations. However, Umbrella's innocence became hollow when the virus survived the city's nuking and continued infecting humans at an alarming rate. Swiftly the former age-defying T-pill had been infamously nicknamed the T-virus.

There was nothing that could contain the T-virus. Humans didn't have any app on their smartphone that could chase off the virus. Online social networks couldn't update fast enough to warn about the virus spreading to new locations. No known medicine was available to fight off the virus.

For the undead, they sought out living flesh and pure blood that sung to them like a Siren song. There was no reasoning with them or saving them from the hunger. A living human could only kill an undead or run.

After the massive outbreak, surviving humans began to congregate into tight communities and stayed protected behind walls. Pockets of human civilization were sprinkled across the world, but they were becoming fewer and farther between each other. No sealed community was totally safe from the undead. It was only a matter of time before they would be found, infiltrated, and infected or eaten. Humans were on the endangered species list and faced extinction.

After Raccoon City's destruction, humans either fled or were rooted in fear by what'd happened to their pretty glass houses. But the few humans that were insightful began preparing for a dark future. One human left her job at the mechanic's shop, picked up her shot gun, and rode off on her motorcycle to get out of Raccoon City. Her senses were keen and told her to escape the city that was locked down the next day. Weeks later she abandoned her motorcycle and stole a yellow Hummer. A month after Raccoon City's destruction, she'd picked up survivors from outside the city and led them away from the horror. They stayed on the move despite the virus was biting at their heels.

Everybody in the convoy respected their young yet strong leader. They never saw her falter despite she had her own demons to battle each day. Nobody knew her life before the outbreak, and nobody pried either. Occasionally she allowed a few select survivors to steal a peak at her past. But what did it matter anyway? All their focus was on surviving the day or at least the next hour. Yesterday was irrelevant compared to what their next location would be, the next meal, or the next breath.

Claire Redfield had become the convoy's only guiding light as they journeyed south through Pennsylvania. There were those that didn't agree with Claire's leadership, but they quietly broke off and tried being on their own. Or they joined a sealed community where they could pretend that life would go on. But Claire was seeking out something far more than just a temporary bandage. She hadn't decided exactly what it was that pulled at her. But she followed her instincts none the less and took any humans with her that would follow.

Today was the third of October and the leaves were so beautiful. The convoy's drive through northern Pennsylvania had been gorgeous and reminded them why they wished to live on. Finally the convoy pulled into a quiet landscape nestled in a small valley. Most likely it'd once been a tilled farm, but it would now serve the convoy's purposes. All the beaten vehicles parked in a circle an hour before sunset and hastily the members started pitching the temporary camp like a trained military unit.

Claire, the leader of the mismatched yet trained convoy, was strolling through the camp that'd been put together in a speedy fashion. She and her people had it down to a set method that she'd schooled each key survivor on how it had to be done. Now it was time to relax and eat dinner, except for Claire. She wouldn't rest. She couldn't rest.

K-Mart was seated beside Mikey, who was eating his canned dinner with her. She and Mikey were chuckling after what Claire imagined was a good joke from the Aussie. But K-Mart sobered after she spotted Claire beelining towards her.

Claire had been on a mission to check on K-Mart. Without realizing it, Claire had picked up a habit of checking on the teenager at periodic points throughout the day unless they were riding together. She hadn't seen K-Mart in the food line earlier, but as she approached the rear of the news van, she understood why she hadn't seen K-Mart. Most likely Mikey had picked up two cans for them to share. There were also two red apples sitting like won prizes between the two teenagers' outer legs.

K-Mart was seated so that she could swing her legs off the back of the van, but she shortly went still when she saw Claire.

Mikey had his boots propped up on the peeling chrome bumper. He'd taken another spoonful of beans and sensed K-Mart's deflated mood. He slowly pulled the spoon from his mouth as he followed K-Mart's stare. He tried ignoring the stone forming in his belly and instead gave his patent smile to Claire.

"You got my perimeter up, Mikey?" Claire's tone was clipped like normal.

Mikey dropped his spoon into his half eaten can and replied, "Carlos is working on it now."

Claire folded her arms and shifted her weight to her left side. Her sharp eyes flickered up to the screens, but only one showed their current GPS location. She nodded, took a step back, and ordered, "Get me when he's done." Now her attention lowered to K-Mart.

K-Mart pulled her olive green hat down by the brim then peered up at Claire. She held Claire's eyes and silently responded to Claire's inquisitive look. If it was one thing that they'd learn about each other in two years it was how to read one another and reply without passing a single word.

Claire wasn't totally satisfied by K-Mart's body language, yet she wouldn't interfere because K-Mart was enjoying herself. Enjoyment nowadays was rare, and Claire wouldn't squash it by any means. She instead focused on Mikey and added, "Thanks, Mikey." She turned on her heels and marched off.

Mikey let out a breath after Claire was gone then turned to K-Mart. "What was that? Some kind of sister thing?"

K-Mart half shrugged and muttered, "Somethin' like that." She toyed with her meal and knew not to waste it.

Mikey shook his head because he didn't understand what'd transcended between the pair. However, he wasn't about to press K-Mart, who obviously didn't want to dig into it. He went back to their earlier conversation and noticed how it calmed K-Mart.

Mikey recalled when they'd first picked up K-Mart shortly after the outbreak spread beyond Raccoon City. Claire had only begun her meager convoy and realized how important it was to collect supplies. One of their raids had been at an already depleted K-Mart store that Carlos had argued wasn't worth their time. But Claire insisted so they entered it and discovered it was well picked through. What Claire did find most valuable was a fifteen year-old girl that'd been hiding for months in the dark store. From that point on, Claire kept a close watch on K-Mart and also continued following her well honed instincts, which saved the convoy many times. Just not all the time.

K-Mart bumped her shoulder against Mikey after they went quiet for a few minutes. She was done her meal and so was Mikey. She softly mentioned, "I'm going to get going." She held out her left hand. "I'll take the trash." She received his can, which had his apple core in it too. "Thanks for dinner." She grinned at him like it was a conspiracy.

Mikey chuckled and brushed off, "Anytime, mate."

K-Mart crinkled her nose at him briefly then slid off the van. She bounced on her feet, turned, and reversed while she spoke to him. "See ya, Mikey."

Mikey smiled at K-Mart's affectionate manners. "Cheers," he softly called. He watched her go for a beat then stood up. He needed to get the perimeter done before Claire Redfield returned and blasted his doors off.

K-Mart crossed through the camp and went to the disposal setup. Despite it was the end of the world, Claire still fully believed in not polluting it anymore than what human had already done to it. K-Mart totally sympathized with the convoy leader. After trashing the cans, K-Mart cleaned off her spoon in the nearby soap and water pans then started to the Hummer.

The Hummer was parked between the schoolbus and the diesel tanker. It was Claire's strategic location, mainly for K-Mart, and they never mentioned it to anybody else. Claire had carefully explained to K-Mart that if they were attacked during the night that K-Mart had to escape the Hummer and retreat to either the tanker or schoolbus. The schoolbus was filled with plenty of guns and people while the tanker had combat-trained Carlos and marksmen Chase.

K-Mart pushed open the Hummer's heavy and reinforced door and left it open for some cool air in the warm Hummer. Despite it was an beautiful autumn day, it'd also been pretty warm and made the Hummer stuffy to K-Mart. She wasn't tired so she first fished out her leather knapsack and retrieved her worn journal. She went back to the front passenger seat and started writing in her journal about today. She became quite engrossed in it and didn't hear Claire's arrival until she saw Claire's shadowy form in the open driver's door.

K-Mart scrambled for Claire's handgun on the dash and swung it around with it pointed at Claire's annoyed features. But K-Mart lowered it and sucked in the air after realizing who she nearly fired on. Her journal was forgotten on the dirty floor.

"Fuck, Claire... why do you do that?" K-Mart was trembling after what nearly happened by accident. She shook as she put the handgun back on the dash and when she looked at Claire, she realized just how pissed Claire was at her.

"Why the Hell do you leave the driver's door open all the goddamn time?" Claire's knuckles were white as she gripped the side of the door. "How many times do we have to go over this?" She disliked several of K-Mart's bad habits. She couldn't tell if K-Mart was going through her rebellious teenage stage or what. But the risks were unnerving to Claire.

"It was hot in here," K-Mart fought, again. They always had the same damn argument nearly once a week.

Claire smacked the closed window and reminded, "Then put the fucking window down and shut the door."

K-Mart rolled her eyes and bent forward to get her journal.

"You're also wasting the damn battery." Claire reached up to the overhead light and smacked it off. "You know to use a headlamp or flashlight instead of killing the car battery."

K-Mart was shaking her head and struggled to stay indifferent to Claire's harsh lecture. She listened this time by jerking her bag from the back, loudly digging out her flashlight, and tossing her bag into the rear seat. She held it up at Claire and waited for approval.

Claire was satisfied, took a step back, and started closing the door. "Put the damn window down." She slammed the door and stomped off despite her footfall was nearly silent against the tall grass.

K-Mart tore off her hat and tossed it on the dash near the handgun. She slumped forward and hid her face in her hands. She didn't want to cry because her makeup would be a mess. But more than anything, she wished to be as strong as Claire Redfield whenever something upsetting happened to her. K-Mart wasn't Claire Redfield and several tears slipped free then moistened her palms.

After a few minutes, K-Mart gathered herself and picked up her hat that meant a lot to her despite she often threw it in anger. She'd received it from Claire not long after she'd been taken in by Claire outside of Raccoon City. She was almost sixteen at the time, and today she was nearly eighteen. However, growing up in the convoy had caused K-Mart to age much faster. She was convinced in two weeks she'd be turning twenty-five rather than still being a teenager.

K-Mart couldn't finish her journal entry and decided to do it tomorrow when they were on the road. She considered whether to ride with Carlos or even Mikey tomorrow so she could have space from Claire. Yet in the morning, K-Mart knew she would remain in the Hummer with Claire. She couldn't leave Claire's side, ever.

It only took fifteen minutes for K-Mart to get cleaned up, reorganized, and into the back of the Hummer. She always slept in the rear so that she was away from the front window. A few nights in the beginning she'd fallen asleep in the front seat, but Claire had her move to the back each time. Finally K-Mart just started going to the back and soon realized why Claire wanted her there. It was far safer.

K-Mart restless mind fizzled out after half an hour. She curled up under the warm blanket but shifted awake when she heard Claire getting in too. She gave a silent yawn then closed her eyes while Claire prepared to lay down too.

Claire was grateful to get in the Hummer after spending a long evening and talking to Carlos. She found it difficult to have conversations with him at times. She could often sense his desires for her, and Claire halted any attempt he made for her. Claire thought he was attractive, but she wasn't interested in complicating things and creating convoy drama. Claire wasn't foolish about Carlos's other love interests in the convoy. She had no plans to be added to his call list.

After reminding Carlos that they were pseudo brother and sister, Claire resigned herself to just keeping their conversation to business. Rarely did they speak about the old days or anything else personal. Claire often cut him off or walked away if all else failed to work.

After adjusting the blanket over her body, Claire released a breath that eased her stress levels. She hoped she could sleep tonight. From the sounds of things, she knew that K-Mart would rest better tonight than last night. She worried over her young friend, who had been clearly upset from their argument. Claire hated to argue with K-Mart, but she was forced to drill things into K-Mart's stubborn head. If she lost K-Mart, she wasn't sure she'd have the will to continue what she did every day.

Survivors be damned.

Claire licked her dry lips and then looked out the front window. She admired the nearly full moon, which was untarnished by the outbreak or Umbrella. At least something hadn't changed in this Hell bent world.

Several long minutes passed, and Claire shifted a third time. She was pent up with frustration and stress that not only busied her mind but also her body. She decided on the best course of action that'd ease her, but first she listened for K-Mart. Claire confirmed her friend's soft breaths and knew it was safe. Claire removed her blanket, pushed her tank top up higher then reached for her pants' button.

At the start, it hadn't happened very often in the Hummer. But more recently, Claire started touching herself rather regularly, and it helped take the edge off the day. She refused to sleep with anybody in the convoy because it was too similar to sleeping with a coworker. Instead, Claire was left with only being able to please herself after K-Mart fell asleep. Claire had become a master of silence, mostly.

A soft moan escaped from Claire before she could bite it down. She inwardly chided herself for a beat, but she focused again on her clit, which achingly pulsed against her fingertips. She curled her head back and tightened her eyes.

K-Mart slowly awoke after something in the air stirred her. She didn't move, like Claire taught her years ago. Her heart was excited by whatever tickled her senses. She silently took shallow breaths that calmed her. But Claire's slight movement made her relax fully. They were certainly safe if Claire was still here.

Claire dipped two fingers past her moist folds and entered herself. She bit her bottom lip, but a second time she failed to resist a moan. She gritted her teeth at her lack of strength tonight. Her wound energy was greater than normal. Maybe just one night of soft sounds wouldn't be her undoing so she gently moved her hips against her hand. Claire rarely moved her body because the leather would stick to her moist skin and create a low noise. However, tonight Claire threw caution into the wind.

K-Mart at first was convinced her friend was having a nightmare. Then the rhythmic motions of the leather began to sink into K-Mart's head. She flushed brightly and jammed her eyes shut so she couldn't use her imaginary vision to draw out what Claire was doing in the front bench seat. But her imagination wouldn't let it go and instead K-Mart pictured Claire's hips rocking against her hand. K-Mart clenched her teeth, but she couldn't refuse the soft burn between her legs.

Claire increased the tempo and approached the ledge. She grabbed her hat off her head then shoved it into her mouth because she knew what'd happened otherwise. Only a gentle whimper floated in the Hummer before she went still and nothing could be heard around her.

K-Mart withdrew her nails from the seat and didn't breathe until Claire worked her zipper back up. She kept her eyes closed and struggled not to make any movement despite the taunting wetness between her legs. She prayed that tomorrow would come very quickly so she could get out of the Hummer.

However, the morning light was anything but fast for K-Mart. Like normal, Claire got up at daylight and went to check on everything. She'd left quietly, but still K-Mart sat up after her friend left her alone. K-Mart was too grateful and shifted across the rear seat until she was sitting up. Immediately, she stretched out her right leg under the front seat, unzipped her jeans, and found her clit nearly as wet as it was last night. K-Mart sought her own relief after her experience last night. Afterwards, she was finally spent and able to sleep a few hours before Claire woke her up.

K-Mart had a small breakfast like any apocalyptic day. She struggled with whether or not to ride with Claire today after last night. She was truly embarrassed that she'd caught Claire and even more ashamed that she had to seek relief due to Claire's sexual episode. At such thoughts, K-Mart got up from her wood chair and noted the object of her musing approaching her.

Claire neared her friend, who was standing by the dying bonfire that'd have to be put out soon. She tugged her on cap's worn brim then offered a thin smile to K-Mart. "Mornin'."

K-Mart noted her friend's improved mood compared to last night. But they wouldn't have any serious talk here since other survivors were gathered around the fire too. "Hey," she weakly greeted. She fumbled to add more so she didn't seem weird.

But Claire beat her to it and asked, "Sleep better last night?"

K-Mart tucked a loose lock behind her ear and under her hat, which bought her time. "Yeah." She shrugged and realized it wasn't a total lie since she slept well this morning for three hours. "How about you?" She was sure that Claire slept the best out of the two of them.

"Yeah," Claire echoed. She moved past K-Mart, but she paused and touched her friend's shoulder. "I'll see you in the Hummer shortly."

K-Mart kept her eyes on the grass, which still had dew from the cool night. She inwardly cringed at the leader's expectations but nodded and whispered, "See ya there."

Claire squeezed the teen's stiff shoulder then quietly left. She needed to get everybody in gear so they could leave and continue south.

K-Mart slightly turned and watched Claire's confident stride. She felt the burn renewed, and she softly groaned in annoyance. She blew out a breath, roughly picked up the chair, and grumbled, "Fucking Hummer." K-Mart flinched at her own cuss word because she knew Claire didn't like her swearing, at all. She sighed and decided staying busy with packing up the camp would wear off her edge before today's car ride.

 

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

  **Chapter 2**

Claire glanced for the umpteenth time at her friend, who was totally oblivious to Claire's constant glances. Or else K-Mart just didn't wish to make eye contact with Claire. She hadn't decided what was the case, but Claire leaned on the second idea. There was no doubt that K-Mart wasn't oblivious and self-absorbed after what they'd experienced for the past two years.

K-Mart shifted in the leather chair and continued studying the textbook in her lap. She was hunched forward with her right elbow on her knee. Her bottom lip puckered slightly against her hand cupping her chin. She was very focused, but she still caught Claire's stolen looks and didn't acknowledge them. K-Mart feared if she did that Claire would read through K-Mart and know what happened last night.

Claire hit the sixth disc in the CD changer in the dash and went to another CD that was loaded with mp3 songs from the eighties. However, she again looked at K-Mart then briefly noted what K-Mart was studying today. She shifted her bright green eyes back onto the road.

"What you studying?" Claire attempted.

K-Mart's mind derailed from her studying, and she inwardly groaned now that Claire had opened a conversation. She peered up from her textbook and shifted her composition notebook into the textbook. "History," she answered.

Claire softly grinned because she knew her friend disliked history yet persuade it anyway. She was very proud of the fact that K-Mart enjoyed studying and took it upon herself to be educated despite the extinction. Claire softly cleared her throat and teased, "I thought you'd be studying math." She knew that was K-Mart's favorite subject, so far.

K-Mart rubbed her eyes and replied, "I'm saving the best for last." She wasn't sure how much longer she could read anymore American History before she was ready to move onto math. She loved math and how simple it was, unlike the rest of the world.

Claire's soft chuckle floated under the eighties music. However, she noticed that K-Mart was rather focused on the front window. She silently agreed that the drive was beautiful on the quiet, two-way road, but she was use to K-Mart looking at her when they talked in the Hummer. Usually K-Mart could become rather animated with her hands too, but not today.

"So what's up?" Claire attempted after a long minute.

K-Mart rolled her shoulders in silent answer then took off her hat. She had hoped that her friend wouldn't tempt fate, but she'd crossed the line. She set her hat on the dash and started fixing her hair that'd been messed up by the window being cracked open. "I didn't sleep all that great," she finally confessed. She wasn't about to divulge anymore. What she didn't expect was that slight stiffness rising in Claire's body. Not many could read Claire's body language, but K-Mart had that rare special power. She quickly added, "Nightmares... ya know."

Claire's tension receded after K-Mart told her the last tidbit. She wouldn't press K-Mart to tell her about the dreams because she mostly knew what plagued the teen at night, like everybody else. She bit her bottom lip and struggled with what was on her mind.

K-Mart finished her hair and put her hat on again. She adjusted it into place then returned to her studying after she assumed the conversation was over. But Claire's renewed voice made K-Mart clutch her textbook harder.

"About last night..." Claire often had a rough time with sensitive chats. She'd trained herself to be strong and retained her emotions. She'd become so good at it that she no longer was sure how to carry on an adult conversation about emotions. "I didn't mean..."

K-Mart understood what her friend wanted to tell her. She gave Claire an assuring smile and nodded. "It's alright, Claire." She didn't expect much from Claire when it came to voicing their deeper friendship. K-Mart knew Claire's heart still beat under her armor, and she also knew that she was in Claire's heart. Nothing Claire did was meant to hurt K-Mart, and it greatly bothered Claire when K-Mart was upset.

Claire often accepted those types of faithful responses from K-Mart. But today she pushed herself slightly further than normal. She reached out and touched her friend's knee. She was grateful for a long stretch of straight road and looked over at K-Mart when she spoke again. "I'm sorry, Dahlia."

K-Mart's lips parted from shock at hearing her real name on her friend's lip. Claire had only called her that a dozen times in the beginning before K-Mart asked for her new name. She expected to feel scorched by her previous name, but she found herself comforted by it. K-Mart wasn't sure what to say and instead her left hand was drawn to Claire's hand like a magnet.

Claire was watching her driving, but she felt K-Mart's hand cover hers. She knew to withdraw and yet she kept her hand there for a long time. She wasn't sure how long it'd been until she needed her right hand back because of a tight, descending turn ahead of the Hummer. Claire had enjoyed K-Mart's soft hand against hers. She was slipping, lately. If Claire wasn't careful then she'd end up being screwed by Carlos soon enough. She shook off the disgusted notion and refocused on her driving. She noted K-Mart went back to her studying.

Although K-mart wasn't as focused as she'd like to been on her studies. It took her awhile to get back into her textbook and writing notes. She eventually made it to the end of chapter eleven and did the chapter review questions. Sometimes she would go over them with Claire but not today.

Claire glanced at the time on the clock and knew that they'd need to break for lunch soon. She retrieved the Garmin GPS over her head and checked their current location. She didn't want to stop anywhere near a former town where there'd probably be undead. Despite they were traveling desolate roads, they always went around the towns even if that meant driving through fields or other landscapes. Sometimes it caused problems when the bus or news van became stuck, but Claire had wenches on the Hummer for a reason. In worse cases, she had L.J. haul vehicles out with his tow truck.

K-Mart had shifted to her math textbook and found it easier to get into than the history. She switched to a different composition notebook that went with math. She was relearning geometry, which she hadn't appreciated in the tenth grade. But after growing up quickly, K-Mart had been excited to find a geometry textbook on one of their recent raids.

Claire softly smirked at the math book in her friend's lap. She shook her head once and commented, "You could have been a mathematician." She peered up at the GPS and saw they were passing a town ten miles to the east. She wanted to get by it before they stopped for a break.

"No... definitely not." K-Mart shook her head several times. "I'm so not doing the pocket protector."

Claire chuckled, shrugged, and argued, "Nerds are pretty sexy."

K-Mart dubiously looked at her friend and argued, "But pocket protectors are definitely not sexy."

Claire smirked and struggled not to meet the teen's stare. "Slide rulers were."

K-Mart had a lost look and whispered, "Slide rulers?"

Claire nearly wanted to smack her own forehead once she realized K-Mart was too young to know what a slide ruler was back in the day. "It was like... a calculator, but like a ruler."

K-Mart opened and closed her mouth a few times then finally replied, "You totally lost me." She brushed her hair back. "Is that like an abacus or somethin'?"

Claire groaned and decided that K-Mart wouldn't understand unless she could Wikipedia it. But, she had to admit that K-Mart wasn't that lost in technology like other teens had been at her age before the apocalypse. "A cousin to it," Claire gave in.

K-Mart had gone back to her studying, but she heard Claire. She didn't comment and continued reading about triangles. She was taking notes about the different types of triangles yet paused and looked out the front window.

Claire sensed something on her friend's mind. She canted her head some and waited for K-Mart first.

"You know the three triangles?"

Claire blew out a low breath and jogged her mind. She liked math, but she didn't love it like K-Mart. "Equilateral, right?"

"That's the easy one," K-Mart teased. But she ticked it off by poking out her left thumb. "Another is...?"

Claire drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Thankfully another triangle popped into her mind. "Scalene," she triumphantly declared. She grinned and informed, "It has all unequal sides."

K-Mart chuckled and pointed out her left index finger. "Last one?"

Claire chewed on her bottom lip and this time her fingertips tapped on the steering wheel several times.

"Think... two equal sides," K-Mart suggested. She kept studying the cracked road ahead of them under the canopy of yellow and burnt orange leaves.

"Oh shit... I don't know," Claire gave up. She looked at K-Mart for help.

"Isosceles," K-Mart supplied.

Claire snapped her fingers once then grinned at her friend. "Isoso no lees."

K-Mart couldn't help laughing at the leader's joking mispronunciation.

Claire shrugged and argued, "Two out of three ain't bad."

K-Mart now flashed a smirk at the leader. "Yeah that's only a sixty-six percent when you do the math."

Claire crinkled her nose and concluded, "A 'D' huh?" She traded a grin with K-Mart. "I totally fail your class."

"How about some extra credit?" K-Mart didn't wait for a response and posed, "What angle are all three sides of an equilateral triangle?"

"Oh my god," Claire moaned. She touched her forehead and prayed a headache didn't strike. "Come on, K."

K-Mart wagged her finger at her friend. "Tisk, tisk." She lowered her hand to the textbook and offered, "Think about a circle, which is how many degrees?"

Claire knew that one right away. "Three hundred sixty."

"And any regular polygon, like the equilateral triangle, has angles that are half that of the circle," K-Mart defined.

"So that makes all three angles of the equilateral sum up to one hundred eighty," Claire deduced.

K-Mart started smiling and instead of being so serious. "Exactly."

"Divide that by three and each angle is sixty degrees," Claire concluded in triumph.

K-Mart lightly patted her friend's thigh and commended, "Good job." She smirked. "I still consider you smart enough to follow through the undead landscape."

Claire laughed and shot a weak glare at the teen. "Gee thanks, K." She formed a grin on her ruby red lips and asked, "How many points I get for extra credit?"

K-Mart pursed her lips and considered the number. "How about three brownie points?"

"Brownie points?" Claire was obviously pleased by this news. "I didn't know I was shooting for brownie points."

K-Mart chuckled and had only just thought of the idea. She waved it off and went back to her textbook but muttered, "Who's keep track of those old things anyway?" She knew she had seventy-three brownie points from Claire after two years.

Claire smirked to herself and decided not to tease any further. She hoped to one day to call in her meager stash of brownie points. She recalled when she'd first started the brownie point game with K-Mart about three months after taking her from the abandoned store. Claire had to explain the brownie point currency and how it all worked. Rarely K-Mart cashed in her brownie points, but it was known to happen once a blue moon.

Returning to her earlier task, Claire determined that they were far enough away from any towns that it should be fairly safe. She retrieved the radio off the dash and hit the talk button, "Carlos, how are we looking for a lunch break?"

"Well," Carlos replied, "I think we passed the McDonalds."

Claire smirked, but she couldn't reply yet because Otto chimed in next.

"I prefer Burger King myself."

Claire shook her head and hit the talk button. "I'm afraid it'll be a picnic lunch."

"That sounds truly romantic, Claire," Carlos commented.

Claire rolled her eyes, thoroughly.

K-Mart had seen it after her head snapped up from Carlos's remark. She too rolled her eyes but went back to her geometry book.

"And I'm sure you won't mind a few guests, Carlos." Claire released the talk button but quickly hit it again. She was all business again. "I'm gonna slow down and search for a good spot. Give a shout if any of you see something." Claire listened to several agreements, but she put the radio down.

K-Mart was taking notes, but she came to a stopping point and closed up everything. "Carlos doesn't quit, does he?"

Claire shrugged and answered, "He's a guy."

"And you're the hottest woman in the convoy," K-Mart stated. She evilly smiled at Claire's quick glance at her.

"Who's definitely not available," Claire sharply reminded.

K-Mart folded her arms after putting her books away in her satchel. "Yeah... yeah... it's like a supervisor sleeping with their lower downs." She waved off her friend. She'd heard it plenty times before from Claire after K-Mart brought up the topic a few times. "You're like totally Captain Janeway in this convoy." She huffed and muttered, "Even got the red hair to prove it."

"Captain Janeway?" Claire was lost but shook her head because she needed to focus on finding a safe place.

"Star Trek." K-Mart looked wide-eye at her friend. "That was so in your century, Claire."

Claire definitely knew Star Trek, but she didn't know a Captain Janeway from the series. She let it go and asked, "See a good spot?"

"I'm lookin', captain."

"K-Mart," Claire warned her friend.

K-Mart smirked but continued scanning out the side window. She knew exactly what to look for after Claire educated her plenty. She had to admit her stomach was grumbling for food. "There's a sign for a rest stop ahead."

Claire had spotted it too on the worn sign that was nearly covered by foliage. "Good call." She couldn't read how far and checked, "Did you see the mileage?"

"It's ten to nineteen miles." K-Mart shook her head and looked at the leader. "I couldn't see the second number."

Claire accepted the rough idea and took the radio. She told the convoy that they'd be stopping in ten to fifteen minutes at a rest stop location. She didn't need to remind the recon team about their duties once they were there.

Shortly the convoy rolled to a stop just before the entrance to the rest area. Claire ordered the recon team to disembark and do the normal checks before the rest of the convoy would take refuge. This time Claire decided to join the team and had K-Mart take the driver's seat. She didn't comment on K-Mart's displeased look and instead reminded her to lock the doors once she was out.

K-Mart kept the Hummer running but in park while the recon team approached the rest stop. She always kept her hand on the shift knob between the seats. She was taught to put it in gear, floor it, and never look back if it so happened an attack rained down on them. But K-Mart was sure she'd only floor it to Claire's location, grab her, and only then peel off down the road.

After long, tense minutes, K-Mart was given the signal from Carlos to enter the rest area. She shifted into drive and led the convoy vehicles into the rest area. She took a parking spot directly in front of Claire, who stood with well loaded semi-automatic carbine that was usually tucked in the Hummer's rear seat.

Carlos was speaking over the earpiece to the convoy managers. He wanted food setup quickly and toilet paper handed out to those ready to go. He just didn't recommend anybody using the rest stop's overgrown facilities.

Claire slung the carbine across her back and didn't plan to put it away until they were on the road again. She waited until K-Mart shut off the Hummer then started barking out orders. Once everybody was settled, she went to a lone picnic table away from many of the survivors. She fished out a state map that she'd retrieved from the rest area's small lobby. She opened up the Pennsylvania map and pinpointed their current location.

K-Mart was tempted to spend time with Mikey, but she opted for Claire after she realized Claire didn't have anything to eat. She scrounged up dried fruit and leftover rice from Otto then went to Claire's table.

Claire peered up at her friend, who sat down next to her. "What's up?"

"Sup," K-Mart teased. She held out the small bag of fruit. She knew Claire loved banana chips and wouldn't resist them.

Claire relented and took a handful of them. "Thanks, K." She went back to the map.

"So, where to?" K-Mart was looking over the map.

"Well..." Claire canted her head and decided, "I want to be in lower West Virginia by your birthday."

"That should be easy." K-Mart shifted her gaze to Claire.

"The damn convoy moves slow," Claire complained.

K-Mart chuckled and teased, "You're just use to doing a hundred on your bike."

Claire took more banana chips. "I miss that iron horse."

K-Mart grinned and imagined Claire riding the motorcycle with her red hair flowing behind like a scarf. But, she knew that Claire probably wore a helmet in reality. "I've never been on a bike."

Claire sharply turned to the teen. "Really?" After K-Mart's nod, she filed that away for later and returned to her duty.

"We're here, right?" K-Mart pointed to the location slightly east of Brookville.

"Yeah." Claire ate a last handful of banana chips.

"Maybe we'll make it near Yellow Creek State Park," K-Mart suggested.

Claire agreed and softly guessed, "It'd be good to forge the creek there."

K-Mart fully agreed with the leader's thoughts. "We might be able to catch some deer too."

"Mmmm." Claire brightened at the prospect of meat tonight. If it was one thing she was thankful for, it was that the T-virus didn't affect any animals. She actually imagined that wildlife was flourishing now that humans weren't ruining their habitats anymore. And deer at night was often the reason why Claire didn't like to travel long after sunset. But in the fall time, it was a problem because daylight was short and getting shorter.

"You want some?" K-Mart indicated the white rice leftover from the other night. She held out a tarnished spoon in silent offer.

The leader almost declined until she saw the concern in K-Mart's eyes. She'd been had, definitely. Most likely K-Mart asked Otto this morning if she'd eaten anything recently. She caved in and took the spoon. "Thanks, K." She and K-Mart shared the container of rice, which was heavy on their lean stomachs.

K-Mart had the last spoonful and put the dirty container on the table. She was about to say something until Carlos's interrupting voice disrupted her.

"Claire, we should probably be moving soon." Carlos took a seat on the opposite side of the picnic table from K-Mart and Claire.

Claire brushed him off because she wasn't given orders, rarely. "Let everybody rest a little longer." She was glad to stretch her legs. She found it important to move around instead of letting everybody be cramped up in boxes all day.

Carlos had a slight frown that quickly faded away. He looked at K-Mart and asked, "How's the studying?"

"Good." K-Mart leaned her arms against the table. She noticed that Claire had her face nearly glued to the map, most likely to ignore Carlos. She bit back a smirk and looked at Carlos. "How's the fuel levels in the tankers?"

Carlos raised an eyebrow at the teen's question that normal would come from Claire. He debated how to handle it and even looked at Claire.

The leader peered up from the map after deciding her friend posed a viable question. "How is it?" Her stern tone poked Carlos the wrong way.

"Fine." Carlos jogged his mind and reported, "We probably have four to four and half thousand gallons of gas and just over five thousand in diesel."

Claire was pleased because that meant they were only about a quarter empty in the tanker. "We'll refuel the vehicles in the morning."

Carlos nodded then glanced down at the upside down map. "We're making good progress."

"So far," Claire muttered. She didn't discuss it further.

Carlos patted the table once then started getting up. "See ya shortly." He adjusted his bullet proof vest after standing and offered a smile to K-Mart.

K-Mart scratched her nose and stared at Claire's serious profile. "Would you go out on a date with him if the world wasn't fucked up?"

Claire lifted her head then stared, curiously at K-Mart. She wasn't sure what the point of the question was and wondered if she'd figure it out. She hesitated to reply until distant leaves rustling drew her attention away from K-Mart. She stared across the overgrown picnic area towards the surrounding woods where the disturbance originated.

K-Mart leaned forward and looked in the same direction, but she only saw the trees' leaves being brushed by the wind. She shook her head and softly explained, "It's just the wind."

But Claire wasn't so convinced and started folding up the map. Her skin tingled the wrong way. "K..."

K-Mart started shaking her head at hearing that particular tone in Claire's voice. "Claire, it's nothing." Yet she wasn't so sure anymore as the rustling increased despite the trees leaves above started to still. They hadn't been attacked in weeks.

"Go to the Hummer," Claire whispered. She wanted her friend to have a headstart before mass chaos started in the rest area. "Please, K." She shoved the map into her rear pocket for later.

K-Mart knew not to argue any further once Claire picked up on something. She squeezed her friend's taut shoulder and pleaded, "Be careful."

"Go... now."

K-Mart didn't have to see the fire in Claire's emerald eyes to know it was there. She quickly moved away and made a fast walk to the Hummer. But on her way, she passed Carlos and ordered, "Claire needs you right away."

Carlos didn't question it and instead hurried over to Claire, who was standing in front of the picnic table. "What's going on?"

Claire pointed at the movements in the woods that unnerved her. "We need to move out."

"Alright."

"Keep everybody quiet," Claire reminded him.

Carlos knew and was already on the move.

Claire remained poised in her spot and kept a steady eye on the spot in the woods. She still didn't see anything, and prayed it was just wildlife going by. She hated the damn deer that she often called beady eyed bastards at night after nearly hitting a few.

A sharp cry made Claire jump, and she spun around at the second dramatic, ear cutting scream that made her stomach revolt in fear. She was dumbstruck to see three undead had captured a woman that'd gone too far from the rest area. "Shit," Claire growled and took off at a sprint. Behind her, she didn't see the six undead in the woods launch into an impressive run for the humans, who boarded the vehicles.

Chaos broke out all around the convoy when the attack erupted from several sides. Claire couldn't fire her carbine fast enough to kill the undead. Carlos protected her back while L.J., Chase, and Otto hastened to get survivors in the vehicles. Mikey climbed up onto the bus and feverishly fired on the undead. His plan worked well until two undead scaled the opposite side of the bus from behind him.

"Mikey!" K-Mart screamed through the open window. She started to get out of the Hummer until the door locks were set off. She immediately knew that Claire had done it to protect her. She jumped back from the passenger window when a hand tried passing through the slim opening in the gate. But the undead was tossed aside by Claire.

"Put the goddamn window up!" Claire sharply reminded her friend for the hundredth time. She turned and fired on the nearly standing undead.

K-Mart heeded and slammed the window's up button after she twisted the key in the ignition. She started the engine next and feverishly waited for Claire to get in too. She stole a hasty glance back at Mikey, who had fended of the undead.

"There's too many, Carlos!" Claire hollered across the rest area.

"Get in the car!" Carlos called back. He meant it to everybody, including Claire. They needed to escape the undead.

"Claire, watch out!" K-Mart yelled. But her yell went deaf against the glass. She watched in horror as an undead came up behind Claire.

Claire sensed it too late and was grabbed from behind then tossed overhead of the creature. She gave a shocked scream then slammed into the cracked concrete walkway. She swallowed down as much air as possible after it'd been stolen from her. She hadn't expected such strength and thought from the undead, but she fired at him despite his efforts. She hopped onto her feet but discovered three of them in front of her.

K-Mart grew frightened for her friend and hastily climbed over to the driver's seat.

Claire shot them before they could attack her. She kept backing up because more came at her, and she didn't mind if it drew them away from the convoy. She kept unloading the bullets on them and tried not thinking about the undead's newfound skills like running and jumping.

But after a minute, Claire found too many undead around her. She clenched her teeth and prayed that K-Mart would do what she'd taught her to do. Get the Hell away from the fuckers.

K-Mart was screaming at the two creatures that wanted to get into the locked Hummer. She stared at the wave of undead, but she couldn't find Claire. She feared that if she barreled into the crowd of undead that she'd accidently hit her friend. She yelled for Claire despite she wouldn't be heard. Her right foot continued barely holding down the brake.

Claire was convinced now that she wouldn't make it. She gritted her teeth and swore to take out all the undead possible that was starting to circle her. A distant growl tickled her ear and grew louder each heartbeat until the sound became so familiar to Claire. For an instant, it took her back to her days on the motorcycle and the beautiful rides in the countryside away from Raccoon City. Just as she lowered her empty carbine, she was filled by the motorcycle's comforting roar and gave her peace before her death.

An undead jumped for his pure meat until suddenly a large, hot metal object creamed into him and several other undead. He became pinned by the running motorcycle for a moment before suddenly being blown to Hell after a shotgun shell pierced the motorcycle's fuel tank.

Claire was shielded by another body from the eruption. She was held close then suddenly the protective body left her. She hastily straightened up and stared wide eye at the well armed woman that'd saved her. She openly gawked when the stranger drew out long, curved blades and set out to cut down the remaining undead.

Claire broke from her rooted position and ripped out her Glocks that had full magazines. She took care of any undead near her or her savior's sides. She only counted six left, and they were decapitated in short order. Claire scanned about but didn't find anymore threats so she focused on the stranger. She had to admit that another woman with blond hair was okay in Claire's book.

The stranger kept her bloody kukris out and faced the younger woman that stood in mild shock. She came over and asked, "Are you alright?"

Claire cleared her throat and put away a Glock. "I'm... great, now." She held out her hand. "I'm Claire... Claire Redfield."

"I figured." The stranger took Claire's hand and shook, briskly. "I heard your transmissions on the radio."

Claire slightly lifted an eyebrow but nodded. "And you're...?" She didn't expect the crooked smile being given to her.

"Alice," she supplied after sheathing her kukris.

Claire stared hard at the stranger, Alice, and in ten seconds Claire couldn't procure who or what was Alice. She didn't like that, at all.

 

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

**Chapter 3**

The drive had been quiet, tense, and stuffy despite the passenger window was half open nearly at the start of the ride. K-Mart attempted to hide from the prickly atmosphere by going back to her math textbook. She'd already turned up the music earlier, but it did nothing to get Claire to chill out. She noticed how Claire kept checking on their back passenger by looking in the rearview mirror. K-Mart struggled not to twist her head around and pointedly stare at the stranger to the convoy. But she was grateful that the stranger, Alice, had shown up in time to save Claire.

For the thirtyish time, the convoy leader glanced in the rearview mirror. But Alice was still positioned the same way. Claire was unnerved how Alice remained motionless and with calm features despite being in the thick air of the Hummer.

What'd been on Claire's mind the most was the earlier attack from the undead. She wasn't sure what'd bothered her more, Alice's fancy footwork or the undead's new skills. Claire had never seen anybody crazy enough to get in so close with undead and use blades like Alice. She understood the desire to use swords or the like, but any intelligent person heeded the risks involved with getting close to undead. But Claire could tell Alice wasn't an idiot so there was something else going on that Claire wasn't seeing, yet.

Alice had buckled up, like it was a normal car ride with her friends. However, she blocked out Claire's obvious glances and K-Mart's tense shoulders by closing her eyes. She wasn't asleep, but she was in solitude rather than facing the freaked out women in the front seat.

K-Mart was losing the battle and gave up on her math. She closed the textbook but drew the open composition book on top. She started doodling on a clean page, which helped clear her mind. She bit her bottom lip then built up the courage to do what Claire was dying to do. "So where you from?"

Claire gave her friend a surprised look. She didn't expect that from K-Mart.

"Detroit... originally." Alice had her hands resting in her lap with her distinct yet sheathed blades across her thighs. She slowly opened her eyes. "But I moved to Raccoon City."

K-Mart was fascinated now and turned in the seat. "Claire and I are from Raccoon City too." She caught Claire's disapproving glance, but she didn't see the harm. "Actually, I lived out in the suburbs of Raccoon City in an area called Meadow Springs."

Alice dipped her head and recalled, "It was a pretty neighborhood."

"It was," K-Mart softly agreed. She placed her pencil in the binding's crevice. "What you do for a living?" She tried acting like this was a normal conversation.

Alice revealed a dark smirk and replied, "I hunt undead."

K-Mart's twisted stomach turned slightly more, but she didn't show it to Alice. "I hear the pay is bad." She earned a throaty laugh from Alice.

"And not many live long in that line of work," Claire remarked.

Alice's honey dipped sky blue eyes cut to Claire's profile, since she sat behind K-Mart. "Only the ones not trained right."

K-Mart let out a quiet breath at seeing the stress rippling off Claire. She'd hadn't see it this bad in a long time. She had hoped their conversation would have helped, but it was worsening everything. She shifted gears and asked, "Where are you headed to?"

Alice shrugged and vaguely answered, "Wherever the undead are located." She canted her head and decided to turn the tables on K-Mart. "How about you and this convoy?"

K-Mart briefly looked at her friend, who acted only focused on the driving. But K-Mart knew Claire rather well and could tell Claire was leaving it to her to answer Alice's question. She focused on Alice again and replied, "We're headed to Emerald City." Alice's grin actually eased K-Mart's balled up stomach.

"I think you're better off getting out of Oz," Alice joked.

K-Mart shrugged and sadly murmured, "I wish we could." She leaned her temple against the leather. "What was your previous job before the outbreak?" This time K-Mart saw the tension lines on Alice's face. She wondered if she'd get an answer.

"I was a security guard," Alice simply explained. She shrugged and brushed off, "Nothing exciting."

Claire usually didn't care too much about another human's past, prior to the apocalypse. But Alice's defenses put Claire on alert. She really wasn't liking their new company in the Hummer. She decided it was time to take over the conversation. "What are your plans?" Her voice was strong and held warning that Alice wasn't welcomed in the convoy for too long.

Alice realized that the leader had drawn a line, and she was by herself on one side. She was use to it and wouldn't fight to stay with the convoy. She wanted to move on because her mission didn't involve other humans. "If you can just get me close to a large town, I'll go from there."

Claire considered her mental map and started tapping the GPS's touchscreen. She zoomed out from their location and reported, "How's Uniontown sound to you?"

Alice didn't care as long as she could pick up a new vehicle, supplies, and go on her way. She shrugged and readily agreed.

Claire was satisfied now that they'd drop off the stranger by tomorrow afternoon. Some strain dissipated from her and erased lines from her brow.

But K-Mart wasn't too excited because that didn't leave her much time to get to know Alice. She found Alice rather fascinating despite what Claire felt wasn't right. K-Mart was convinced that Claire was only seeing the danger that Alice could pose rather than the benefits. Alice was just a wrinkle in Claire's shirt, and K-Mart knew Claire would iron it out with whatever means.

The last hour went quite slowly. K-Mart didn't renew any talks with Alice or Claire after she decided Claire wasn't looking to build a bridge with Alice. K-Mart concluded she'd try later when she could have time alone with Alice. Instead she continued drawing in her notebook and hoped the time would pass quicker.

Claire was derailed from her thoughts when Carlos's voice came over the radio. She picked up the radio and answered his call. She had to agree with him that they needed to pick out a good camp location within half an hour. Claire hated to be hard pressed with daylight to get the camp prepared.

K-Mart put away her geometry book and composition notebook after Claire started doing the search for the perfect camping spot. But K-Mart pointed out the right spot and earned a smile from Claire for it.

Claire immediately radioed the convoy managers and started off the paved road onto the overgrown dirt road. She headed directly to the barn that was at the end. Once parked, she left K-Mart in the Hummer with Alice. But Claire's last look reminded K-Mart to stay near the handgun if Alice was any problem. K-Mart agreed by simply tugging her hat's brim, and Claire was pleased enough.

Claire ordered the recon team to hurry it up and check the barn for any undead or other threats. She considered whether or not there would be any supplies in the barn, but she doubted it. Her suspicions were proven right when Carlos came out with his head shaking. She pushed away from the Hummer and met Carlos halfway.

K-Mart briefly watched Claire and Carlos talking, but Alice's voice made her turn around.

"She doesn't much like me," Alice commented.

K-Mart shrugged and argued, "You freak her the Hell out." She wasn't surprised by Alice's grin. "We've never seen somebody kill undead with swords."

"Kukris," Alice corrected.

But K-Mart was baffled by the one word.

Alice knew it too and better explained, "They're closer to a machete than a sword."

K-Mart was interested and tempted fate again. "Where'd you learn to fight?"

"Security guard," Alice reminded the teen.

K-Mart shook her head and debated, "They shoot guns... not do cool moves with a cuckoo."

Alice arched a thin eyebrow at how K-Mart pronounced kukri. She wondered if it was a tease or not, but the glint in K-Mart's eyes gave it away. "Kukri," she corrected, again.

K-Mart waved a hand at the older woman than straightened back in the seat. "Tomato, Tamoto."

Alice had a soft grin and realized she liked K-Mart's personality. It sure beat Claire's attitude. She went back to studying Claire Redfield, who was still conversing with Carlos Oliveira. She'd well hidden her surprise at seeing Carlos after a few years. She didn't really acknowledge him either and only received a soft smirk and nod from him. She counted a few grey hairs brushed his sideburns since she'd worked with him.

It was hard to say how Carlos ended up in Claire's convoy, but she knew he liked Claire too. Alice deciphered each tiny touch Carlos delivered to Claire. She shook her head a few times because it was obvious from Claire's stance that she wasn't interested in Carlos. Alice canted her head and considered whether or not Claire leaned on anybody in the convoy. If Claire didn't fall for Carlos charisma then Claire was either dead or not interested in men. Alice folded her arms and amusingly watched the leader and Carlos wrap up their talk.

Claire climbed back into the Hummer and announced, "You're in luck, K."

The teen perked up and waited for Claire to reveal her luck.

"We're sleeping up in a barn loft tonight."

K-Mart was excited because it meant she could stretch out tonight. "Sweet." She obviously was happy. But she curiously asked, "Are we near that creek?"

"Yellow Creek State Park," Claire offered. She put the Hummer into forward and drove towards the front of the barn. She always had first pick on where to park. "It's another twenty minutes away or so."

K-Mart picked out the hints of irritation in Claire's tone because they weren't at the creek tonight. "We'll stop there tomorrow?"

Claire nodded in agreement. She focused on backing up the Hummer towards the barn's now opened doors. She killed the engine and ordered, "Let's pitch camp." She heard K-Mart getting out, but she was looking at Alice in the back. "And you..."

Alice curiously waited for her orders and swore not to get annoyed by being told what to do. She was a guest and had to be gracious for the hospitality, even if she saved the uptight convoy leader's life.

"You're with Carlos," Claire finished. She took the handgun off the dash after deciding she wanted K-Mart to keep it on her. She just didn't trust the stranger and didn't want K-Mart unarmed if something went ugly.

Alice climbed out of the yellow Hummer and rehooked her weapons to the rear of her waistband. She straightened out her black, soft shell jacket that kept the minor chill away. She rarely needed much to keep herself warm since her body adapted to temperature changes so easily. But she also didn't want to be seen in shorts and a tank top in the middle of winter if she was around other humans.

Carlos was coming from the diesel tanker and gave a toothy smile at Alice, who was coming right for him. He held out his arm once she was close enough. "It's good to see you."

Alice clasped arms and briskly shook. "How ya been, Oliveira?" She gave a sideways glance at the driver of the tanker and admired his cowboy hat and boots. She noted his rifle in his right hand, but he passed them and gave them space.

"Pretty good." Carlos hooked his thumbs through his belt. "I thought you'd be dead."

"I thought the same thing about you, old man." Alice traded a grin with him, but she went more serious. "You tell Claire?"

Carlos shrugged and replied, "I figure it was your story to tell the boss lady." He rocked on his worn boots. For a moment, he was able to truly assess Alice's features and oddly realized the lines and wrinkles on Alice's face that were once there were now gone. Carlos estimated that Alice looked to be around thirty. He decided it just was best not to ask and instead minded his own business.

Alice peered across her shoulder in Claire's direction. "She must be forgiving though." She studied Carlos again and added, "She keeps you."

"My personality greatly outweighs my former employment at Umbrella," Carlos declared. But he'd kept his voice down. He didn't much like discussing his past.

"Employment?" Alice chuckled and wagged a finger at him. "Outside contractor for hire, Carlos." She wouldn't go into finer details here since she wasn't sure how much people knew about Carlos. He was still a good guy in Alice's book. She started walking towards the barn and made Carlos follow her. "I was the employee."

"Faithful employee," Carlos taunted.

Alice didn't comment back and instead slid her hands into her jacket's pockets. Her boots collected mud and the cool air tickled her legs wherever her jeans had small holes. But her kukris' sheaths were warm against her lower back. The blades' black handles protruded over top of her jacket and reflected the low sunlight.

Carlos had Alice as a shadow while the camp was setup around and in the barn. He was glad for the barn's shelter because he suspected it'd be a windy night. The earlier breeze was growing stronger and would most likely howl through the night.

Sunset came quickly but the survivors had two small campfires burning well enough, but it would be short lived thanks to the increasing winds. Claire planned to have them extinguished soon and have everybody move into the barn with gas powered lamps. But for now, dinner was warm on every belly, including hers. Claire couldn't escape K-Mart bringing her a bowl of beef stew. After she was done eating with K-Mart, she sought out Mikey in his van and wanted a perimeter check.

K-Mart was in the barn with many of the others so she'd keep out of the wind. She considered updating her journal, which still had an incomplete entry from yesterday. But instead she found Alice in a corner and Carlos now gone. K-Mart's dishes were already taken by Claire so she went across the barn.

Alice had her sheathed kukris on her left side. She peered up at the teen, who wanted to keep her company. She patted the open space that was still warm from Carlos.

K-Mart sat down cross legged to Alice and asked, "How was your soup?"

"Really good," Alice replied. She'd enjoyed it. "Yours any different?"

K-Mart grinned. "Just as good, I bet." She looked away and studied all the survivors in different groups.

"How long have you been traveling with Claire?"

"Two years now." K-Mart briefly reflected on the day Claire found her, but those memories faded away. "I'm her favorite too," she joked.

Alice's full lips tugged with a grin, and she huskily replied, "I can tell."

K-Mart rolled her eyes but Alice's nudge made her look over.

"She doesn't get so bent out of shape around you." Alice was serious and waited to see if K-Mart would argue her.

K-Mart swayed her head a few times then explained, "I'm not a manager so I think that's why." She noted hints of confusion in Alice's eyes. "Somebody that helps manage the convoy... like Carlos."

"Oh... is that why?" Alice murmured. But she really didn't believe it. She considered the relationship between K-Mart and Claire and had thought they were like sisters, at first. But after riding in the Hummer with them for nearly two hours, she detected something totally else under their relationship. Alice wasn't sure whether or not either of them understood it, but Alice was betting not.

"What will you do after you leave tomorrow?" K-Mart wanted to know more about Alice.

Alice had her legs stretched out, but she drew them into her body. "I'll continue doing what I do best."

"Killing undead?" K-Mart suspiciously checked.

"Yeah." Alice could tell that K-Mart didn't believe it.

K-Mart removed her cap and set it on her right knee. "That sounds pretty damn lonely."

"You can get use to anything after awhile."

K-Mart pursed her lips and realized how right Alice was about life. "Still... you have options."

Alice leaned to her left and had a better view of K-Mart. "Like joining Claire's convoy?"

K-Mart detected the humor in Alice's tone, and she sighed heavily. "Claire would come around. You just have to get to know her... and let her get to know you."

Alice smirked and shrugged. "Thanks... but no thanks." She wasn't keen on revealing her past that was history. She knew that'd be the first question out of Claire.

K-Mart grumbled and fought, "Claire is a good person. She's just protective and careful."

"That's a part of what makes her a good leader," Alice agreed. "What else makes her a good leader is she has good senses about people."

K-Mart furrowed her brow at what Alice was suggesting. "And she'll sense you're a good person," she declared.

Alice now leaned towards K-Mart and gave a cat grin. "And what if I'm not?"

K-Mart hadn't expected that and almost naturally shifted away from Alice. But she restrained herself and softly replied, "I can sense you're a good person."

Alice chuckled and touched the teen's cheek with her fingertips. "Don't get clouded by your fascination for me." Quickly her touch was gone, and she took her kukris. She stood up and mentioned, "I'll see ya in the morning, K-Mart." She strolled off and didn't wait for a goodbye.

K-Mart touched her cheek where Alice's touch still burned against her skin. She stared at Alice's receding back until she was gone from view. A grumble escaped after how poorly she'd failed to convince Alice to stay with them. K-Mart relented for tonight and decided to go up into the loft that she'd be sharing with Claire. She hoped for a better night's rest than last night.

Alice strolled through the tiny camp and noted that most of the survivors were in the barn. She didn't blame them for seeking refuge from the wind. She clipped her kukris onto her belt at her back and cut between a tow truck and the diesel tanker. But low voices grabbed her attention, and Alice couldn't help listening in on them.

"Carlos, I trust her as far as I can throw her," Claire stated.

Carlos folded his arms and shifted his weight to his right. "She's harmless."

"Harmless?" Claire hotly snapped. "Did you miss the part where she wiped out those undead like it was her day job?" She realized how true it was, especially after Alice had stated so earlier today.

Carlos shook his head and argued, "I just think you're not giving her a chance."

"You're fuckin' right I'm not," Claire chewed off. "I'm not giving her a chance to screw up this convoy."

"You're threatened by her," Carlos noted aloud.

"The convoy is threatened by her," Claire corrected. "Everybody saw what she did and God knows what else she can do."

Carlos rubbed the back of his neck and realized he couldn't change Claire's mind.

"She better leave tomorrow," Claire quietly yet sharply ordered.

Carlos sighed and lowered his arm to his side. "It sounds like she'll be moving on anyway."

"She damn well better," Claire muttered. She hesitated but decided they'd beaten the topic. "So what are the real fuel levels?" She wanted a formal report, now.

Alice found the daily report about the convoy of no use. She instead slipped away and decided to do a real perimeter check for the convoy's safety. She didn't agree that damn cameras did anything to protect or alert the convoy, but she also wasn't their leader. Alice was careful to move around the cameras so she didn't set them off. After finishing the check, she decided she needed to work off some energy after today's exciting fight. She'd battled far worse, but it'd still warmed her senses and excited her body.

Claire finished up with Carlos in half an hour then concluded things were secure. She went to the barn that was softly lit by lamps. She spotted K-Mart's head poking up in the loft, and it eased Claire. She went right up the ladder and found her friend waiting for her.

K-Mart had already finished a journal entry but was doodling at the bottom. She closed up her journal and shoved it away in her pack along with the pencil. "Tired?"

"Yeah." Claire was removing her gear after getting her black canvas jacket off. She removed all her weapons except for her bowie knife on her hips since it was securely locked in the sheath. She laid down under the blankets and rested her head on the once fluffy pillow.

K-Mart slid back under the blankets and mentioned, "Thanks for the loft tonight."

Claire chuckled and rolled onto her side. She muttered, "Anything for my K." She closed her eyes after getting comfortable.

K-Mart flushed and quickly shut her eyes. "Sleep well, Claire." She wasn't use to much affection from Claire.

"You too," Claire murmured. She heard K-Mart's breathing eased, which helped relax Claire too. She was surprised to doze off not long after K-Mart. Her last thoughts were on the stranger, Alice, who she hadn't seen before going to bed. But she wasn't overly concerned about it and instead had a peaceful rest, initially.

Beyond the camp's perimeter, Alice had finished practicing with her blades and was well stimulated from the exercise. She liked to stay in shape and keep her skills honed. She was content with her drills after nearly two hours. She only had a thin sheen of sweat that dried by the time she returned to camp. Alice wasn't tired and decided only an hour or two would be all she'd need tonight. So she opted to get her pack from the yellow Hummer and work on her blades.

Alice found a forgotten log partially down the overgrown stone drive to the barn. She took residence there and began sharpening her blades. She occasionally paused and admired the beautiful moon and the stars. Distant memories surfaced in Alice after she stared at the nightsky for too long. She shook them away then returned to sharpening.

Alice wasn't sure how long she'd sat outside alone, but her peace was broken by the figure exiting the barn's jarred doors. Alice glanced at the moon, which had arched in the sky. She looked back at the figure that purposefully moved through vehicles. Alice narrowed her eyes and smirked after she recognized that confident stride. She collected her blades, silently sheathed them, and put the whetstone in her jacket pocket. Alice got up and hunted after Claire Redfield.

Claire had slightly disheveled hair, which she tried fixing by combing her fingers through it. She was glad to get some air after her heated dream. But the after effects of the dream hadn't left her, and the images kept replaying in her head. Claire went the Hummer's driver's door, but she faltered because it was parked just too close. Instead she slipped away and darted past the front of several lined up vehicles until she was at the last one.

Claire slumped against the diesel tanker's passenger door. She tested the handle, but it was locked. She smacked it in frustration and silently cursed Chase and Carlos for locking it. She hopped off the running board and went to the front of the truck. Claire resigned to her last option because right now she needed to get rid of the heat between her legs. She could be quick about it and get back to K-Mart before she was noticed to be gone.

Claire leaned against the truck's cold grill, which felt good after it soaked through her jacket. She then undid her jeans and pressed her ass against the truck's bumper. With her legs spread, Claire was able to hold her weight against the truck. She toyed with her wet clit and tilted her head back. She allowed the erotic dream to come back while she rubbed her clit. Soft moans escaped her lips, and she was never aware of her observer off in the distance.

Alice remained knelt beside a lone tree about ten or so yards away. Her dark clothes hide her in the shadows, but her golden hair gave off a gentle hue from the moonlight. She knew she wouldn't be seen since Claire was so absorbed and quite busy. Alice rather enjoyed watching the younger woman, but she could also tell it wasn't enough for Claire.

An annoyed groan slipped from Claire after she'd attempted to get a decent release. It just wasn't working compared to what she'd dreamt about only twenty minutes ago. She clenched her jaw and kept her head back against the grill. She was breathing hard, her hands in her lap, and legs still spread so her boot heels dug into the dirt. Claire was reliving the dream, but it ended abruptly when a hand covered her mouth. Her cry was lost, and she was forced to stand up. She came eye to eye with Alice.

Alice had a dark grin and continued blocking Claire's mouth because she didn't want trouble. She stepped into Claire's space and smelled the mild fear coming off Claire. But Alice admired the fact that Claire didn't show it any other way. She leaned in and whispered, "I won't hurt you."

Claire at first was unsure until she noticed how Alice support her weight in a comforting manner. Finally Alice's hand slipped from her face, and she hotly demanded, "How long?" She didn't like how Alice's grin spread even wider.

"Long enough to know you're still turned on," Alice whispered. She glanced down at Claire's open jeans then peered back up with hooded eyes. "I can help with... your dilemma."

"I don't think so." Claire reached for her jeans but Alice caught her hands.

Alice pressed their bodies together but still held Claire's hand. "You're having a conflict of morals for the wrong reasons."

Claire couldn't believe she was having this conversation with anybody let alone a stranger. "I don't sleep with people in the convoy." Now Alice's confident smile appeared, and it made Claire tremble.

"It's a good thing I'm not a part of your convoy." Alice laced their hands together then leaned in slightly. "I'll be gone tomorrow." She watched the cracks forming in Claire's resolve. "Besides I was thinking along the lines of fucking you."

Claire clenched her jaw and realized she was entertaining the idea. She hadn't been with anybody in a very long time. She was growing more frustrated each night. Just maybe Alice's offer was what she needed after all. She closed her eyes.

Alice smirked because she saw the war in Claire. She waited for the outcome and was pleased when Claire closed in the distance. At first, they barely kissed and just touched lips but that was short lived. Alice's desire was spurred too life when Claire's tongue met hers. She hadn't expected it to be so damn good. Alice definitely planned to keep her promise to Claire tonight.

Claire soon found her jacket removed and tossed aside. She reached for Alice's jacket too and took it off. She then made an attempt for the kukris, but Alice's snatched her hand away.

Alice pressed Claire against the grill and huskily explained, "I need those." She brought Claire's arm back between them. "I need to be able to protect us."

Claire found no argument to Alice's sound logic and instead relented. She captured Alice's lips again and quickly found that her long sleeve shirt was gone. She moaned when Alice kissed her chest and heated her skin further. Claire wasn't sure how it happened, but she was soon completely naked while Alice remained clothed.

Alice had several glimpses of Claire's beautiful body under the moonlight. She growled in excitement and her senses were more alive than in battle. She inhaled Claire's tantalizing scent and suddenly lifted Claire off the ground. Her hands dug into Claire's ass cheeks.

Claire gasped in surprise, but she wouldn't ask how Alice lifted her so easily. She instead was turned on by it. She dropped her head back once hot lips captured her taut nipple. She moaned louder while Alice rolled it between her teeth.

Alice was growing more feverish and was losing her rational thought. She'd never lost control during sex in the past. But now she felt her need to fuck Claire. Alice smelled Claire's desperation to be satisfied after failing so many times before now.

Claire felt Alice's left arm shift under her ass and solely support her weight. Her mind was overrun by a burst of pleasure when Alice's fingers suddenly drove past her folds and into her center. She gave a low cry and swiftly reached up. She groped for something, anything to hold onto and found the truck's silver dog hood ornament. Her right hand clutched Alice's strong shoulder for further support, but her nails dug into some of Alice's exposed skin.

Alice slightly shifted so that she had better access to Claire. She didn't hesitate to start driving in and out of Claire, who was incredibly wet. Alice's heartbeat matched the speed of her fingers.

Claire had held down her cries, but Alice's pounding thrusts were making it too hard anymore. She gave off soft screams that mixed with the low winds. Claire released Alice's shoulder and instead tangled her fingers in Alice's blond hair. God she fucking loved blonds.

Alice slowed the pace enough so that she could lean in and have Claire's other nipple. She flickered her tongue repeatedly over the erect nipple. She definitely was becoming possessed by Claire's unique scent. She withdrew after a minute then renewed her earlier pace.

Claire wanted faster so she carefully spread her legs wider. She gave a sharp cry when Alice did fill her silent request. Her back started rocking more against the grill, and occasionally her knees scrapped the grill.

Alice felt Claire tightening against her fingers so she delivered a few deeper thrusts. She was rewarded by Claire's screams and briefly arched back. Alice then started wiggling her fingertips at certain key moments, which elicited shocked but pleasure filled gasps from Claire. She continued the heated pace until Claire's muscles locked around her fingers. Alice grinned at the warmth coating her fingers.

Strength drained from Claire, and each breath was difficult. Her hand slipped away from the hood ornament, and Claire started slipping down the grill. But the descent was broken by Alice lifting her up. She found herself secure in the stranger's warm arms.

Alice had moved in closer and snaked her right arm around Claire's damp back. Then trembling legs snared her waist for added support. Alice grinned into Claire's neck after she brushed the red hair away. Alice started returning to herself but only slightly.

Claire was leaning against her new lover and was thankful for Alice's strength. She hadn't expected it and didn't realized she would need it. She breathed in Alice's scent and softly groaned after it returned the wetness. She gently bit Alice's neck a few times.

Alice was easily encouraged and took it as a sign that Claire was close to recovering. She'd already formulate their next position after having a moment of clarity to think. Alice returned the soft bites but covered Claire's collarbone.

Quickly Claire realized that Alice wasn't finished with her so she withdrew enough to see Alice's face. The rekindled passion was obvious and made Claire's clit throb in anticipation.

Alice's dark smirk slowly spread over her full lips. "We're not done," she throatily whispered.

Claire slightly parted her lips, but she didn't have a response. If she was going to be fucked tonight, she had accepted a perfect partner to take care of her tonight.

Alice had an idea in mind for the leader and whispered, "Face the truck." She took a partial step back and helped Claire turn to it. "Hold onto something," she further ordered. As she supported Claire, Alice noticed a long scar that stretched diagonally across Claire's back. Now wasn't the time for questions though.

The truck's proud hood ornament became a perfect support again. Then Claire clawed the upper left side. Her feet were easily supported by the protruding bumper. But it was Alice's hand on her left hip that kept her balance. She shut her eyes once she realized what was planned for her next. She couldn't believe this was happening. Thin fears were dashed after Alice's fingers started rubbing a moist clit. Claire groaned and pressed her cheek against the cold grill.

Alice gently worked Claire's clit because she detected Claire's hidden caution about doing this. But a grin pulled at Alice's lips when Claire's hips started slowly moving against her fingers. She now knew that Claire was enjoying herself and would want more in a moment.

So much frustration built up and caused Claire to groan. She was far wetter than a minute ago and really wanted Alice to go inside her. Several failed attempts to get Alice's fingers inside left her grinding her teeth. Then low yet needy growls echoed in the light wind. Claire peered over her shoulder at her lover and saw that sexy smirk on Alice's face.

Alice leaned forward and nipped Claire's round ass. But control had broken between them, and Alice carefully slid her fingers into Claire's center. She began slow again until Claire started wanting more.

Claire mostly stayed still while Alice continued pushing in and out of her. She felt the pace increased little by little, and Claire couldn't resist it. Several moans hung in the air then Claire cautiously rocked up and down against Alice's hand.

Alice's earlier theory had been right. As Claire started to submit to the pleasure, Alice found out how much Claire liked it from behind. Alice still held Claire's hip and continued pushing in and out of Claire. Her fingers were so slick and smoothly drove into Claire.

Passion took over and made Claire start feverishly pumping up and down. Her breasts brushed over the grill and kept her nipples rigid. She arced her back and was able to bring her head forward. The perfect view was of Alice's fingers thrusting in and back out. Claire gave a snarl because she wanted more and demanded faster.

Alice matched Claire's moans from the overwhelming excitement. Her grip increased on Claire's hip then she sharply forced her fingers higher. Her ears rang with Claire's cry so Alice added the occasionally deep thrust to the heated sex.

An erotic haze fell over Claire. She hadn't felt this fucking good before. There was so much thirst for more from Alice and made them go harder. Claire forgot her place in the convoy, and it caused her to cry out each time Alice's fingers went in her.

Alice ravaged how her lover wanted it so bad. She matched Claire's demands and didn't want the screams to stop. She had indeed made the best decision tonight by going to Claire. Alice didn't plan to let Claire go back to the barn until Claire's throat was raw and her clit too sensitive to be touched. After tonight, Alice doubted she'd ever share the same level of passion as she did with Claire. Alice would make it last for them.

 

**To be continued.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

**Chapter 4**

K-Mart didn't expect to wake up before Claire and actually worried something was wrong. She was on her side so she reached over and touched Claire's shoulder. "Claire," she softly called. K-Mart wasn't sure about the time, but she knew it was after sunrise.

Claire jumped and grabbed her friend's warm hand. She relaxed after she realized it was K-Mart. "Sorry," she groggily muttered.

K-Mart held the leader's hand and mentioned, "You must have been sleeping hard."

Claire squeezed K-Mart's hand then let go. "Yeah... I slept pretty good." But that was only after Alice let her go last night. Brief memory flashes of Alice fucking her had heated her body. She pushed it down and asked, "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good too."

Claire smiled at this because K-Mart deserved it after the past week. "Good." She brushed her hair away and decided she needed to get moving since it was late for her.

"Maybe we can catch a bath at the creek today," K-Mart mentioned. She was getting up too.

Claire liked the idea and hoped for the same. "It'll probably be chilly." But she seriously doubted it and wanted to tease her friend.

K-Mart shrugged because she didn't care when compared to being clean. She and Claire quickly organized their things then went down below. Claire broke away from K-Mart outside the barn and started her normal routine. She was on the hunt for Carlos, like any morning. Claire discovered him and Chase in front of the diesel tanker. Claire instantly flushed and turned around before it was spotted by either of her managers. She waited for the cool air to scare off the heat.

"Are you kidding me?" Chase complained. He was pointing at the chrome dog on the tanker's hood. "How the fuck did that happen?"

Carlos was staring at the ground under his feet. He pursed his lips slightly and ran the tip of his boot across the impressions in the ground. He then peered up at the bent dog that looked like it was recovering from a hangover. Carlos was about to reply until he spotted Claire's backside off to his left.

"Claire," Carlos called.

Chase dropped his arm to his side and tilted his cowboy hat after Claire joined them. "Mornin', Claire."

"How are you, Chase?"

"I was riddin' tall 'til I saw this." Chase indicated the ruined hood ornament.

Claire furrowed her eyebrows and peered up at it. She put her hands on her hips and remembered exactly how that happened to the chrome dog. She bit down on her smirk and looked at the two men. "I guess something hit it last night." Claire shrugged and added, "It was pretty windy."

"Wind?" Carlos shook his head and pointed at a few distinct grill bars. "Did the wind bend these?"

Chase went wide eye once he noticed it too. He was beside himself about the damage.

"You can tell too that somebody tried fixing it," Carlos noted. He folded his arms and shook his head.

"I can't believe this," Chase complained and kicked the bumper, but he didn't notice the partial muddy footprint near the edge. He was too annoyed.

Claire sighed at the guys' concern for the diesel tanker. "It's an old truck."

Carlos pointed a thumb at Chase. "It's his iron horse."

Claire shot a grin at Chase and devilishly teased, "Well it looks like it got rode hard and put away wet." She left it at that and strolled off. There were checks to be done this morning.

Chase was nearly insulted by the innuendo about his truck, but he wouldn't say anything to the leader. He fixed his cowboy hat and muttered, "If I find out who did this then I'll shoot 'em in the ass."

Carlos was suspiciously watching Claire until she went behind the news van. He studied the damage again but really eyed the bent forward dog. He nodded once then stated, "I hope whoever got it last night that it was good." He smirked at Chase's dark glare. He left the cowboy to his fuming and wanted to get breakfast. He was pleased to find Alice doing the same thing so they joined together.

The survivors buzzed around the camp and in the barn before their leader ordered everybody to break down the camp. Like normal, K-Mart made sure to load her and Claire's items into the back of the Hummer. She also double checked that everything was in the right spot or else Claire would have her head. It was important to Claire that things were always in the same location, especially if they were attacked. Claire didn't want to waste time relearning where ammunition or guns were in the Hummer.

Soon enough the camp was broken down and survivors were making their way to the different vehicles. Claire decided to put off refueling the vehicles until they were at the former state park. She was marching to the Hummer and noted that K-Mart was in it already. What made her slot her eyes was that K-Mart was twisted around and talking to the figure in the back. Claire's knees went weak once she realized it was Alice in the backseat. She had meant to have Alice ride with Carlos or anybody else other than her and K-Mart.

Claire yanked open the door and stepped up onto the running board but poked her head through. She was about to order Alice out of the Hummer and to ride with Carlos, but K-Mart cut her off.

"Alice was just telling me about this underground city near DC," K-Mart excitedly declared.

Claire's earlier purpose was lost, and she looked between the two. "What?"

K-Mart was buckled up, but she still managed to face Claire somewhat. "It's an underground camp."

Claire furrowed her eyebrows and peered back at Alice. "I've never heard of it."

Alice canted her head and replied, "Just because you haven't doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

Claire grew irritated and felt like she and Alice were back on the same burning page like yesterday. If it wasn't for the smirk on Alice's face, Claire would have thought last night never happened between them.

"Alice was going to tell me all about it," K-Mart mentioned to Claire. "You've been there, right?"

"Yes," Alice promised.

Claire pressed her left arm against the door's seal and halted K-Mart's next attempt. "Actually, I was thinking Alice would-"

"Talk about last night?" Alice cut off. Her stomach fluttered at how Claire's face went from shock then to a force ten glare that was sharper than her kukris.

K-Mart was befuddled and tempted, "Last night?"

Claire was breathing hard. Her usually hidden anxiety was all too obvious for the first time. She wanted to strangle Alice and had believed that she wouldn't be put in this position.

"Mmmm," Alice softly replied to K-Mart. She looked straight at K-Mart and added, "It was a beautiful night last night." Her eyes cut back to Claire, and her arrogant smirk appeared. "The stars just... screamed at me." She was certain that Claire was fighting ever temptation to shoot her in the head.

Claire managed an almost calm voice except for a slight tremble from rage. "I don't wish to hear about your night."

Alice smiled, sweetly despite it was quite fake. "But maybe K-Mart would like to?"

K-Mart started leaning back because she was convinced Claire was going to erupt for whatever reason. She nearly reached for the door handle behind her except the seatbelt locked her in place. She desperately hoped to deflate the unspoken fight. "I don't want to hear about last night... really."

Alice heard K-Mart, but her smug look was on Claire. She was forcing Claire's hand if Claire thought she could control Alice. She waited for Claire to make her choice. She wasn't about to the leave the Hummer and be left to Carlos's onslaught. She'd already been grilled once at breakfast by him, and it took all her strength not to blurt out that she'd fuck Claire when he couldn't even get a kiss out of her. Now Alice wasn't going to accept being condemned to his truck just because Claire couldn't ride in the same space with her after last night.

Claire was dragging her nails through the Hummer's roof and scratched the paint job. She'd regret it later, but right now she wanted it to be Alice's face. She carefully released a strained breath and balanced her tone when she spoke again. "Maybe then Alice would be nice enough to tell us about that underground camp." Despite it wasn't a question it still hung in the air like one.

Alice leaned back in the seat after winning the battle. She inwardly soaked up the fact that Claire could be somewhat reasonable, when push came to shove. "I'd love to."

"Fantastic," Claire snarled. She loaded into the Hummer, slammed the door too hard, and yanked down on the ignition key.

K-Mart thought her friend was going to break the key. She instantly smacked the window's down button all the way so she could get some calmer oxygen in her lungs.

"Put that fuckin' window up, K-Mart!" Claire harshly snapped.

K-Mart snuck in a dire breath then slammed the up button, held it, and waited until it was half way. "It's going, it's going!" She leaned quite close to the door and wanted to escape despite the Hummer was rolling now.

Alice sat in the back, smiling to herself, like it was a Sunday car ride to church.

K-Mart didn't dare look at her friend and instead tugged the left side of her brim so Claire was hidden from her. She blew out a shaky breath as the cool air brushed her hot face. "Fucking Hummer," she muttered under her breath.

Claire had barely heard her friend, but she wasn't about to ask and instead gripped the steering wheel like it was Alice's neck. She glanced at the rearview mirror and saw the convoy was following her towards the main road. But she also had a view of Alice's face, and a low growl escaped her thanks to that self-satisfied smirk on Alice's full lips. Claire certainly remembered how it felt to kiss those lips and right now she could smack them.

K-Mart shut her eyes while the wind continued streaming through the half open window. She sunk deeper in her seat and prayed she was any place than in the fucking Hummer. She even shut her eyes and imagined being back in the chain department store that Claire had found her in years ago. Right about now, that place seemed safer than in the Hummer with Claire on the brink of double explosion.

"So, like I was saying," Alice brought up, "this underground camp is located outside of DC."

K-Mart folded her arms and dipped her head forward. She prayed that Alice's talking didn't renew Claire's wrath. Why the Hell did Alice have to antagonize Claire? Why couldn't they all just get along? But she really didn't want to know right now what was going on between the pair.

Claire was back on the road and the few minutes of silence seemed to calm her, slightly. When she spoke, there was a rawness in her throat from the earlier anger's edge. "You said you've been there?"

"Yes, once."

Claire was wearing her hat today and also played with the brim. "How long ago?"

K-Mart peered over her shoulder at Claire. She was actually amazed that her friend was being this civil just moments after the weird ass fight.

"Nine months ago."

Claire went a little wide eye and barked, "Nine months ago?" She shook her head and argued, "That damn place could be an undead graveyard by now."

Alice rolled her eyes then replied, "And have you been there?"

"No," K-Mart spoke up, quietly.

Claire glanced at her friend as if she'd appeared from nowhere. She let out a sigh at seeing K-Mart's distraught, twisted posture in the seat. Now that her angry fog was wearing off, she realized how much her temper and the hidden fight upset K-Mart. She grumbled, opened her window half way, and hoped the cool air would mellow her out the rest of the way.

"It's well fortified," Alice explained. "It's not like one these mom and pop camps you see that use to be a small town and had walls built around it."

K-Mart straightened out her legs and curiously posed, "How did they build it underground?"

Alice smirked at the teen's good question. "It was already built before the apocalypse."

Claire had a deep furrow in her brow now and peered up in the rearview mirror. She was glad Alice's smirk was gone. "Already built." She slotted her eyes. "Is it located in Reston?"

"Bingo," Alice replied. She patted the sheathed kukris in her lap. She was proud of Claire for hitting the nail on the head.

"How the Hell did an Umbrella facility get converted to a human survivor camp?"  

K-Mart blinked once she realized what this meant. She twisted in the seat and looked back at Alice. "It's an Umbrella facility?" After Alice's nod, she leaned back in the chair and fathomed answers to Claire's question.

"Revolt," Alice explained. "Can you blame 'em?" She scratched her nose and muttered, "Greedy bastards."

Claire hadn't realized that'd happened and checked, "Are there other facilities like that?"

Alice let out a sigh and shook her head. "I'm not sure. I only know of the DC one because I've been there." Word didn't travel fast anymore now that the internet, cell phones, and even landlines were gone. Only Umbrella controlled the satellites that they'd launched in the skies decades back and that was the last speedy means of communications now.

"What's it like?" K-Mart tried. She wanted to hear about a human civilization that sounded like it not only survived but probably thrived in this Hell.

Claire had a thin frown at K-Mart's interest. She moved, uncomfortably in the chair as K-Mart grew more excited about what Alice had to say. She propped her left arm against the windowsill and leaned her head into her palm. K-Mart's intrigue left a bitter taste in Claire's mouth.

The short ride to the Yellow Creek State Park had gone more smoothly than Claire thought it would after Alice's stunt before they left camp. Claire's furry was under control but not forgotten either. She was amazed she could carry on a decent conversation with K-Mart and Alice during the ride. But she grew edgy again once they approached the entrance to the state park.

K-Mart's mood improved, and she looked forward to a nice bath in the creek. She was checking everything out on the ride through the park. She grinned at the creek that formed ahead of them. "Nice," she murmured.

Alice heard the teen, and she grinned. She really did like K-Mart's personality, which beat Claire's by twenty fold. But Alice couldn't let go of last night's memories that still excited her, greatly. Although she felt a thin layer of guilt for corning Claire into allowing Alice to stay in the Hummer. But it was for the best.

After the recon team investigated the creek and the surrounding area, the survivors began unloading and made plans to get cleaned up. The vehicles also had to be refueled before they left. So Claire told the convoy they had two hours to enjoy their surroundings. She then put Carlos in charge of hunting for fresh deer that could be eaten tonight. Carlos was happy to do so and picked out members to assist him. He didn't expect Alice to volunteer yet was grateful for her skill.

K-Mart had gone to the creek and would wait there for Claire. She didn't plan to bathe without her friend.

Claire had finished talking with Carlos, who reported the list for the hunting team. She was surprised by Alice's offer, but it also rekindled Claire's temper. She broke away from Carlos and immediately sought out Alice. Claire's green eyes darkened to a poisonous shade once she spotted Alice set away from the convoy. It was almost too perfect and invited Claire's anger further.

Alice stowed her shotgun on her back after checking it. She waited for the rest of the hunting team near a lone tree. She detected somebody approaching from behind so she half turned and raised an eyebrow at the leader. From Claire's stride, she knew it would be ugly.

Claire moved right into Alice's space and snarled, "What the fuck do you think you were doing?" She fisted her hands. "I thought we agreed not to discuss last night."

"You said it... I didn't agree to it," Alice reminded. She canted her head. "But I don't have any intentions of telling your people your little secret."

"You had me fooled earlier," Claire hotly snapped. She was even more livid at the thought of K-Mart hearing about her late night fuck with Alice.

"It's not my problem if you can't look at me after I fucked you so much," Alice calmly stated. What she barely caught was Claire's breaking point, and Alice was surprisingly shoved against the tree. She raised her hands but more so to protect Claire than herself. "Don't do that again," she fairly warned. She shifted a step away from the tree. She hated being trapped, and her space was shrinking too quickly for her liking.

Claire wasn't threatened or worried and instead demanded, "Why the Hell couldn't you ride in another vehicle?" She watched the thoughts move through Alice's eyes, but she couldn't read them. Claire hated that fact.

Alice finally decided on an answer that wasn't a lie nor the full truth. "I like K-Mart."

Claire's heart nearly stopped then fiery rage broke free. She suddenly slammed Alice into the tree much worse than before and wrapped her hand around Alice's throat. "You're not fucking good enough!"

Alice lost air from her lungs, and the brief pain nearly caused her to do something quite regretful. She clawed her nails into the tree's trunk instead of hurting Claire. She could feel the beast rising up her chest, but she fought it back down.

"Claire, what the fuck is going on?"

Claire's head jerked to the left, and her anger faded slightly upon seeing Carlos. She instantly released Alice and backed off then snarled, "Nothing." She didn't look at Alice and stormed off.

Carlos watched in shock as Claire left. He couldn't believe it and went over to Alice. "Are you alright?"

Alice rubbed her neck and grinned. "Never better."

Carlos wasn't sure what was going on between Claire and Alice, but he wasn't going to dig into it unless he wanted to be on the receiving end of Claire's wrath too. "She's Hell on wheels when you make her mad."

Alice cleared her throat and nodded, firmly. "I noticed that." She straightened up.

"Did you tell her about Umbrella?"

Alice shook her head but didn't plan to elaborate on it either.

Carlos eyed her. He couldn't imagine what the Hell Alice did or said that set Claire off so badly. He looked behind when he heard others coming for the hunting party. "At least you'll be the Hell out of here soon," He joked. "I'm still stuck with her."

Alice ruefully grinned and poked, "Thanks for cleaning up the mess too."

Carlos huffed. But he would have a mess to clean up if Claire stayed so damn moody thanks to Alice. He took charge of the hunting party and guided them into the former park. They had fresh meat to kill and enjoy tonight.

Claire prayed she didn't look as pissed as she still felt once she neared K-Mart. She briefly imagined Alice touching K-Mart intimately, and it sparked her anger again. Claire never voiced her jealously about K-Mart's friendship with Mikey. It'd taken her time to conclude it was jealousy, but she left them alone and waited to see what K-Mart did with Mikey. So far it'd stayed as a friendship, but Claire understood teenaged hormones for a nearly eighteen year old and twenty year old. Still K-Mart's space from Mikey hadn't fully comforted Claire, and she disliked being jealous over her friend's happiness.

But the idea of Alice being with K-Mart was something different than Mikey and K-Mart. Oddly Claire found a twisted jealousy that hurt her head. She didn't want to think about it because by this afternoon it wouldn't matter. Alice would be gone from their lives, and they could go back to normal. Well as normal as life could be in this screwed up world.

"Hey," K-Mart warmly greeted.

Finally Claire felt a small smile that hadn't been there today. "Hey yourself." She neared her friend and teased, "Ready to get wet?" She admired the gentle flush on K-Mart's cheeks.

"Yeah. I found a great spot too." K-Mart wanted some space away from the other swimmers and bathers. She had some modesty still left in her.

Claire understood that too despite she preferred everybody to stay within sight. Being attacked while in the nude and alone was not the most forgiving end for anybody. But Claire had met K-Mart halfway with it and said she could get some space if they bathed together but still in yelling range to the convoy. K-Mart gave into her after some complaints.

"Lead the way," Claire softly ordered. She received her towel and clean clothes from her friend.

K-Mart had her towel and clean clothes along with a washcloth, soap, shampoo, and half a bottle of condition. But hidden between her towel was a shaver, which was a super special luxury now a days. She and Claire struggled to keep it top secret from the other survivors.

Claire followed the teen down the creek. She and K-Mart came to a quieter spot, and they deposited their things on a large rock. Claire turned her back to K-Mart and started undressing.

It'd taken K-Mart a long time just to undress near Claire. She found it a little harder again, but not from her modesty. Her mind drifted back to the other night in the Hummer. She blushed furiously so she went slower and thankfully heard Claire get into the water shortly. She last pulled off her hat, which she tossed on her boots then made a dash for the creek and dove into it.

"Did you bring the soap, genius?" Claire inquired after her friend surfaced.

"Oh ssshh.." K-Mart let her curse word fade off after Claire shot her a warning look for nearly cussing. She sighed because she obviously didn't want to get back out of the water. She brushed her wet hair from her face and hesitated to go to shore and show off her bare ass.

Claire rolled her eyes. "I got it." She grinned at her friend then hurried back to shore. She also placed the other items near the shore for later. She was glad to see the shaver too.

K-Mart and Claire spent half an hour getting bathed before they just enjoyed the water's still warm temperature. K-Mart swam around a little then came back to her friend.

"I'm surprised it's warm," K-Mart commented.

Claire was running her fingers through her long hair. "The water doesn't really get cold until late November or so." She had a soft smile at K-Mart's content look.

"I'm not complaining a bit," K-Mart murmured. She dove under water and swam up the creek some. She started coming back to Claire and popped up two yards in front of Claire.

The leader spotted the teen's devilish smirk. She quickly warned, "Don't even..." But she lost her words because K-Mart dove underwater again. "Damn her." She swam backwards, yet it did little to save her. She squealed just before being drug underwater. Claire had to shove K-Mart off before she could resurface for air.

K-Mart was laughing at her friend's ire. She pushed away slightly just to be safe.

"Jerk," Claire shot off. But a grin as on her face.

K-Mart stuck out her tongue.

Claire playfully growled then suddenly started splashing water at her friend.

K-Mart gave a surprised cry but hastily retaliated with her own splashing. Her and Claire's laughs carried around them and the nearby woods.

Off in the woods, closer to the convoy, Alice heard the women's laughter. She'd just finished the hunting, and they'd caught two deer rather quickly. But now Alice was curious to see what happened to Claire and K-Mart. She was becoming drawn to them lately. Now their laughter caught her keen ear so she juggled her apple one last time then walked faster up the creek. She had a slight view of Claire through the woods' thickness. Alice tilted her head back and grinned at the colorful trees.

With perfect skill, Alice jumped into the nearest tree that was fifteen feet up. She balanced herself then started moving through the trees towards the laughter. She made it close enough so that she could see them perfectly but still be hidden among the beautiful turned leaves. Alice sat down and became comfortable. She curiously watched Claire and K-Mart horseplaying in the water, and it made a smile appear.

Alice leaned back against the tree trunk, played with the apple once, and watched the friends another second. She finally grabbed her pocket knife clipped to her right jean pocket. She started cutting up the apple while she remained hidden in the tree. Alice had wondered where they'd gone to, and Carlos explained K-Mart's modesty issue. So Alice went on her way after getting away from Carlos. She didn't much like the idea of Claire and K-Mart being attacked by undead or human. She was sure Claire had a gun or two, and she was even more sure that the weapons were on shore. It just wasn't safe in Alice's opinion.

Alice quietly ate the juicy fruit and listened to the women chatting about this or that. She briefly heard K-Mart bring up the underground camp outside DC. Alice wondered if Claire would go to it. But it was hard to say by the blank mask on Claire's face right now.

After eating the apple, Alice dropped the core to the ground and put her pocket knife away. She swung her right leg, which hung off the side. She curiously studied the two friends, who were obviously close and comfortable with each other. Alice touched her neck where Claire had caught her earlier. She was proud of herself for not clocking Claire and containing her own reaction. She was even more proud of Claire for holding her own.

Alice lowered her hand to her lap and tilted her head. She thought about Claire's anger about what Alice had said in regards to K-Mart. Alice hadn't realized how her simple three words would be taken out of context by Claire. But now that she had time to replay it in her head, Alice wasn't exactly sure what pissed off Claire. During the heated argument, she didn't see any jealousy in Claire's eyes but just stark protectiveness for K-Mart. And Claire's harsh words were not that of a jealous lover. In Alice's opinion, Claire just didn't want K-Mart close to a dangerous, unknown stranger. Alice sympathized with Claire.

Alice was a threat to them.

 

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.

**Trigon  
** by Red Hope

**Chapter 5**

"That was so worth it," K-Mart repeated, again.

Claire shook her head and continued grinning at her friend's happiness about the bath. She and K-Mart were strolling away from the shore after getting into clean clothes and collecting their things. Like her friend, she felt revived by the bathing and then playful swim.

K-Mart started towards the convoy with Claire at her side. "I guess we'll drop Alice off outside Uniontown."

"Yeah." Claire was shoving her cap behind her back between her waist and belt. Her hair wasn't dry enough for it just yet.

K-Mart didn't press any further. She didn't like the idea of leaving Alice behind, but there was little she could do about it. She inwardly sighed.

Claire was stepping over some fallen branches, which made her look down at her footing. She paused after an apple core caught her eye. "What," she murmured and knelt down.

K-Mart was confused until she was next to Claire. She squatted down and shifted her things into her left arm. "Somebody else was out here... with us?" She apprehensively looked at her friend.

The leader frowned and picked up the apple core. She noted it'd been cut out by a knife. "It looks that way." She dropped it and twisted around, but she didn't have any clear sight of the creek where she and K-Mart had been earlier.

K-Mart was slightly flushed and nervous about the news. "Who..." She shook her head and argued, "You can't see a darn thing from here."

Claire combed her fingers through her damp hair then tilted her head back. She stared at the large branch about fifteen feet or more straight up. "No... but I bet from up there you can."

K-Mart dropped her head back then quickly looked at the leader. "Claire, who..." She found a raised eyebrow directed at her, and the answer dawned on her. "Why... would Alice do that?"

"I'm not totally sure," Claire quietly replied, but she was thinking hard about it. She continued heading back to the convoy. They'd been away for too long as it was already.

"It's not like she could have heard anything from that far." K-Mart's stomach slightly twisted in worry. "Unless we were screaming," she rambled. She looked at her friend. "But she could see us probably."

Claire sighed at K-Mart's muses.

"Why would she watch us?" K-Mart tried again.

Claire bit her bottom lip after she thought about it so hard. She looked at K-Mart once it hit her what Alice was doing up in the tree. "She wasn't watching us... she was watching over us."

K-Mart opened and closed her mouth a few times then turned her head forward after she heard the noises from the convoy straight in front of them. She wasn't sure what to make of Claire's conclusion, but she wasn't going to feel all that comfortable once she was in the Hummer again.

"Don't bring it up either," Claire softly ordered the teen.

"Got it." K-Mart wasn't up to doing it anyway. She was too embarrassed to discuss it. Although there was some part of her that was both curious and warmed by Alice's concern for them. She put away her thoughts and took Claire's things then went directly to the Hummer.

Claire spotted Carlos beside the cargo truck and fueling it up from the gas tanker. She beelined to him and checked on the convoy's status. She realized that he didn't take the opportunity to enjoy the creek yet so she told him to do so before they left soon. Carlos was grateful for the leader's concern and promised he would after fueling the news van.

Claire had promised to meet K-Mart by the food van, but she first decided to seek out Alice. She quickly discovered the outsider seated on a rock and enjoying the creek's scenery. For a moment, Claire admired the older woman's beautiful profile, but she it aside and neared the outsider while she retrieved her hat from her waistband.

Alice detected Claire long ago, but she didn't acknowledge Claire until she was upon her. She peered up curiously and studied the depth of green in Claire's eyes under the hat's brim. Alice was reminded of salvation from far in her past. She shook away her past and focused on the convoy leader.

"We'll be near Uniontown this afternoon," Claire mentioned.

"I know." Alice wasn't sure why the obvious needed to be stated.

Claire folded her arms and shifted on her boots. She didn't want to repeat earlier because being cordial was important for the last few hours. After all, Alice had saved her life yesterday. And also released her from months of sexual frustration. That wasn't enough for Claire to ask what Alice would do after Uniontown. But it was enough for her to offer one more chance at hospitality.

"You can stay one more night," the leader politely tempted. She bit the inside of her lower lip after how it may sound to Alice's ears. Her assumption was right when a smirk caressed Alice's lips.

"That's kind of you." Alice held the leader's eyes for a long moment then finally turned her head away. "But I need to move on." She rested her hands in her lap but propped her right boot against the side of the rock. "Thanks though."

Claire nodded. Half of her was relieved while the other half was uneasy about Alice's pending departure. She nodded once more then started to turn on her boots. "See ya in the Hummer."

Alice glanced at Claire's back and grinned at being invited into the Hummer for the afternoon. She lost her grin though when Claire pivoted and faced her again. She wondered why there was a glint in Claire's eyes. It caused her to go still.

Claire tugged on her hat brim and asked, "By the way, how was your apple?" She excitedly watched a hint of guilt build in Alice's eyes. Gotcha, Claire silently proclaimed. She felt she'd won a battle, finally, now that she'd read Alice.

But Alice easily recovered and that smug satisfaction spread over her lips that made her too dangerous for most humans. "It was... juicy," she purred.

Claire parted her lips, but she couldn't recover thanks to Alice's affect on her. She left it alone and turned with her weak knees. She used all her strength to simply walk away and not react to Alice's unspoken admission to being in the tree. Claire briefly shut her eyes while she continued taking steps away from the odd stranger. Finally far enough, she looked upon her bustling convoy and clung to the weird normalcy that the convoy offered her. She refused to let Alice's tantalizing mystery bait her further. Only last night would be Claire's one falter and soon she could forget it and forget Alice.

Right on time, the convoy began departing the state park and returned to the main road that would take them south towards Uniontown. Like usual, Claire was in the lead and behind her the convoy's vehicles faithfully followed her. Initially the drive was quiet with Claire driving, Alice pretending to sleep in the back, and K-Mart struggled to focus on her geometry textbook. But she was failing and mindlessly doodled in her notebook while the textbook's words drained out from her mind.

Claire switched CDs and stole a glance at her friend, who was obviously distracted. "What you studying?"

K-Mart shrugged and muttered, "Geometry." She opened the window a crack, but the afternoon was already starting to cool off.

Claire sensed the teen's disinterest in the textbook. She considered why her friend's mood was deflated now after they'd had a nice bath and lunch together. She peered up in the rearview mirror and studied Alice's still features. Claire knew Alice was anything but asleep, but she didn't blame Alice for her personal space. Most likely Alice felt like a third wheel around her and K-Mart. But then again, Claire remembered that Alice apparently liked K-Mart. She frowned.

K-Mart leaned her right elbow on the door handle and rested her head in her palm. She turned to a clean page in the notebook then started doodling shapes. K-Mart started with a few circles and made designs then she played with triangles.

Alice slowly opened her eyes and glanced at K-Mart's reflection in the side mirror. She curiously noticed K-Mart's position and narrowed her eyes in pure interest. She shifted in the comfortable seat, stretched her legs, and closed her eyes again.

K-Mart tangled her fingers in hair. She'd put her cap on the dash earlier.

Claire looked at the doodles, which were more logical than imaginative. She softly grinned at the perfect triangle then briefly caught K-Mart darkening tiny circles at the three points of a triangle. Claire looked back at the road and decided on what would help K-Mart's funky mood. Finally an idea came to mind.

K-Mart tapped the mechanical pencil's tip against the triangle's top point. She tapped it a few more times until Claire's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Put it away," the leader ordered. She felt curious brown eyes on her. "We'll play celebrity."

K-Mart sighed and looked back at her notebook. She wasn't in the mood. She started spinning the pencil over her left thumb in an old habit from school.

"Come on, K," Claire tempted. "You love this."

K-Mart humored her friend and asked, "Dead or alive?" But that question was always based on the year 2014, before the apocalypse.

"Alive," Claire replied.

K-Mart continued spinning the pencil on her thumb. "Male or female?"

Claire switched the song on the CD. "Male."

K-Mart distantly stared at her notebook, but her mind was working quickly. "Are you a movie star?"

"I did movies, but I wasn't that famous for them," Claire explained.

K-Mart lifted her head from her hands. "What were you famous for then?"

Claire grinned at her friend. "Singing."

K-Mart jotted a few notes down related to the game. "What year were you born?"

Claire rocked her head a few times until she recalled the year. "1935."

K-Mart hastily did the math and replied, "You're seventy-nine now." Well, technically she knew older but it was all relative to 2014. She traded the pencil to her right hand and jotted down the year.

"My age doesn't matter though," Claire replied.

K-Mart wrote the infinity symbol beside the birth year. She puckered her lips and carefully considered her next question.

"Where were you born?"

K-Mart lifted her head after Alice's question drifted from the back. She peered back at Alice and joked, "Welcome back to the living."

Alice shot a grin at the teen, but she looked at Claire's profile. She wondered if she'd get an answer.

"Mississippi." Claire found a pencil's eraser tip pointed at her.

"You're a country singer," K-Mart declared.

Claire chuckled and replied, "Definitely not country." She grinned at K-Mart's glare.

Alice drummed her fingers on her knee. "Rock and roll," she decided after putting the time period and location together.

K-Mart twisted in the seat and looked at Alice. "Do you know who she is?"

Alice was compiling a list in her head, but she looked at K-Mart. "Not yet."

Claire was grinning and happy that K-Mart's mood was improving now.

K-Mart wrote down the latest clues then considered her next question carefully.

"You have four questions left, K." Claire wagged a finger at the teen. She allowed only ten questions for the celebrity game. And right now, K-Mart hadn't questioned a name yet so that left no more than three inquiry questions.

"Hey I have five," K-Mart argued.

Claire pointed at Alice in the backseat and reminded, "Peanut gallery used one."

K-Mart grumbled and complained, "She asked it... not me."

"Oh then I have nine left," Alice teased.

Claire now clicked her tongue at Alice and K-Mart teaming up on her. "I don't think so." She held up four fingers. "That's it, girls."

K-Mart sighed and went back to her mental list of questions. She usually liked one that often helped her narrow down the celebrity in a rush. But if the answer wasn't useful then it was a total waste to her. She decided to go for it and asked, "Sing me one of your songs?"

Claire normally would do it right away. Yet apprehension tickled her stomach because Alice was in the back.

K-Mart reached over and turned the music down. "Now we're ready." She waved a hand at Claire. "Sing for me." She sensed her friend's anxious manner and knew exactly the cause, which made her smirk.

Claire sighed and picked a popular song that would be a huge clue, if not to K-Mart then definitely to Alice. After a nervous breath, she licked her dry lips and grinned as her confidence returned. "I gave a letter to the postman, he put it in his sack. Bright and early the next morning, he brought my letter back." Claire grinned over at her friend and grabbed the pencil from K-Mart. She held the pencil up in the air and sang, "She wrote upon it." Now she wrote in the air while she sung, "Return to sender, address unknown. No such number." She continued writing in the air but kept her eyes on the road. "No such zone." She tossed the pencil to K-Mart and pointed her finger at her. "We had a quarrel, a lover's spat."

K-Mart laughed after catching the pencil. She knew the song and joined for fun. "I write I'm sorry but my letter keeps coming back."

Claire winked at her friend and solo sung, "So then I dropped it in the mailbox, and sent it special D. Bright and early the next morning, it came right back to me."

K-Mart chimed in with Claire. "She wrote upon it. Return to sender, address unknown." She lifted her left hand and wrote in the air. "No such number, no such zone." She tossed her pencil into her lap and pointed at Claire. "Elvis."

Claire laughed at the teen catching her finally. She nodded happily and decided, "You know the King then."

Alice had watched the entire musical show go on and was secretly impressed by Claire's voice. She grinned, canted her head, and purposed, "And how is Elvis still alive?"

K-Mart sharpened after Alice's good point. "He died a long time ago, Claire."

The leader was turning the radio's volume up. She smirked at K-Mart and argued, "The aliens kidnapped him. He's still alive."

K-Mart's jaw dropped, but she grabbed her notebook and swatted Claire's arm. "You cheat."

Claire snickered but put her hand up from the second attempt and blocked K-Mart's notebook. "No hitting on the driver now." She shook a finger at her friend.

K-Mart rolled her eyes and muttered, "Wait 'til later, cheater."

Claire smirked, but she was satisfied with herself. She loved teasing K-Mart at times like this.

"Cheaters never prosper, Claire." K-Mart slammed her textbook closed for extra effect.

Claire evil laughed and argued, "But they sure get the last laugh." She enjoyed her friend's fiery glare.

"I hate you," K-Mart stated with pure mockery.

Claire chuckled, reached over, and messed up K-Mart's hair. "I hate you too, K." She pulled her hand away before K-Mart got her.

K-Mart growled because she couldn't do anything about it when Claire was driving. She instead grumbled and fixed her disheveled hair.

Alice rather enjoyed the pair's teasing and could see the closeness between them. Deep in Alice she envied the pair because she lived on in solitude. But she'd chosen the path and refused to regret her choices. She wasn't meant to be with humans, anymore. Her purpose in life didn't include others despite a part of her still yearned for it after all this time.

"How much further are we from Uniontown?" Alice checked.

Claire was serious after hearing Alice. She cleared her throat then tapped the GPS's sleeping screen, which lit up. She studied the overview map and reported, "We're probably another twenty minutes."

Alice nodded once. "Alright." She made her choice. "When we're ten minutes out then we should stop."

"It's still a good distance even from there," Claire argued.

K-Mart looked at the outsider and second Claire's observation. "We can get you in closer."

"It's risky." Alice shook her head.

"Not that risky," K-Mart debated. She was well schooled by Claire on when getting too close to a town was just too close.

"I could do with the walk," Alice rebuked.

K-Mart became confused then it dawned on her. "You're going into the town." Her eyes grew slightly bigger. "Are you crazy?" But Alice's smirk gave her the answer. "Why would you risk that?"

"I need transportation... supplies," Alice explained.

K-Mart was in disbelief and fought, "That town will probably be crawling with undead."

"Exactly." Alice grinned at K-Mart's surprised stare.

Claire flexed her hand on the steering wheel. She could tell that K-Mart didn't like Alice going into the town, but Claire and K-Mart could do nothing about it. She looked in the rearview mirror and explained, "Alice is more likely to find a car and supplies in the town with undead because no sane person would go in there."

K-Mart let out a breath and muttered, "Everything is untouched." That part made sense to her. However, going into the town was the crazy part.

Claire focused on her driving and guessed, "You've done this before."

Alice now stared out the window next to her. She ignored Claire's comment. She didn't want to get into her life.

K-Mart felt the upbeat mood defuse and started to get darker. She inwardly sighed because she didn't want this to happen after it'd been fixed moments ago.

Alice couldn't shake Claire's hard stare so she redirected the conversation. "Where will you go from here?" She glanced at the leader's profile. "Will you go to Reston?"

K-Mart's interests in the underground facility were renewed by the questions. But after studying Claire, she could tell that their future was unsure.

"I don't know," Claire admitted after a minute. "Possibly."

Alice saw the leader's dislike for the underground haven. She didn't understand it either and decided it wasn't her place to dig into why. She instead calmly offered, "Your people may like the break from being on the road so much."

"It would be safe too," K-Mart quietly added. She was staring at her friend. There was hope shining in her amber eyes.

Claire sharply looked at K-Mart and snapped, "Nowhere is safe."

K-Mart looked away after being reminded by Claire for the countless time that they could never be safe. She hated that it was true.

Alice had curiously watched the transition between them and felt deeply for K-Mart, who probably wanted a few days of no fear about the world. However, she also agreed with Claire that no one was safe from the undead or even Umbrella. It was a fact of life now.

Claire sighed and shifted in the seat. She put the window up until only a crack was left. "We'll stop up here, Alice." She grabbed the radio and reported to the managers what she planned to do. True to her word, she slowed down then rolled into an intersection of two major roads. She parked the Hummer in the middle of the intersection then hit the unlock button.

"Don't forget your gear in the back," K-Mart softly reminded Alice.

Alice hadn't forgotten but was warmed by the teen's concern. She hopped out of the SUV and quickly hooked her kukris onto the back of her jeans. She went to the rear, opened the door, and dug out her single leather pack, which was worn from years of use. Alice slung it on then peered over her shoulder at the huge diesel tanker. She spotted Carlos on the passenger side, and she exchanged a nod of goodbye.

K-Mart had her window down by the time Alice approached her side. She wished the bars weren't in the way. "Do you think we'll see you again?"

Alice grinned and joked, "If you're lucky, no." She gripped the pack's left strap near her shoulder. But she lost her grin after K-Mart gave her a sadden look. "It's hard to say what Fate will bring us." She offered a thin smile. "Take care of yourself, K-Mart."

K-Mart returned the smile despite she didn't want Alice to go. "Don't forget us."

Alice wasn't sure what to say back so she nodded then walked around the front of the Hummer. She had to thank Claire before she went on her way.

"You know where to go?" Claire checked with Alice. After Alice's nod, she nodded too and leaned her left arm against the windowsill. She wasn't sure what to say now and actually realized this was hard despite just this morning she was looking forward to this moment. "Thanks too... for..."

Alice raised an eyebrow and waited for Claire to painfully finish her words.

Claire cleared her throat and managed, "For yesterday... you had good timing."

Alice held down her smirk, but her amusement was clear in her eyes. She wondered which occasion was good timing and decided both were probably good in Claire's book. "Oh my pleasure."

Claire's stomach fluttered then fire shot down between her legs. She didn't expect Alice's husky voice.

Alice no longer controlled her trademark smirk. She decided the window's bars were the only thing that separated them physically from doing anything. And well, K-Mart's presence along with the rest of the convoy didn't help them.

Claire watched the heat enter Alice's eyes. She recalled that her favorite color was blue, and Alice's eyes shined Claire's favorite shade.

"Thanks for the... _hospitality_ ," Alice drew out, low. She savored Claire's internal struggle and easily smelled Claire's renewed excitement. But last night was their one and only time. Alice took a step away and seriously ordered, "Stay safe, Claire Redfield." She turned on her heels and started down the intersecting highway.

Claire sighed after gaining control over her attraction, but she called out, "Be careful out there." She shifted the Hummer into drive but kept her foot on the brake. She continued watching Alice's receding figure down the road. She wondered if Alice would look back at them.

K-Mart was also transfixed on Alice and slumped into the chair after Alice was gone. She put the window up all the way.

Claire stared at the last spot she saw Alice but there was nothing but overgrown wildlife. Alice never looked at them again. She released a worn breath and pulled her foot off the brake.

K-Mart put away her books while the Hummer sped up again. She knew they'd been making camp in half an hour or so. She was sure they'd enter into northern West Virginia by then. "Well," she commented, "She was sure different than other hitch hikers we've picked up."

Claire rolled her eyes and argued, "We don't pick up hitch hikers."

K-Mart shrugged and sat up in her seat. "I guess she was our first."

Claire shook her head at K-Mart's rambling.

"She was pretty hot too," K-Mart brought up. "Fuckin' weird but fuckin' hot."

"K-Mart!"

K-Mart slightly ducked and smirked to herself. Damn she loved those types of reactions from Claire, and they were super rare. She mentally chalked one up for her win. Oh she knew now that Claire found Alice attractive, at least physically. K-Mart suspected that Alice's brash attitude wasn't totally annoying but also invigorating for Claire.

"Let's focus on finding a camping spot," Claire ordered her friend. She then pointed at K-Mart and sharply reminded, "And no fucking cussing."

K-Mart silently shook from laughter. She definitely hit the nail on the head about Claire's attraction towards Alice. It was just too bad that Alice wasn't staying with them. She instead went along with Claire's attempt to get back to normalcy. But K-Mart suspected grabbing at normalcy after meeting Alice would be like chasing a ghost.

 

**To be continued.**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon  
** by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 6**

Three days after Alice's departure, Claire Redfield was finding that getting back to her routine wasn't that terribly hard to do. She led the convoy like normal. She barked out orders perfectly. And she continued brushing off Carlos's constant attempts to get into her pants. Claire was happy to get back to normal, almost. She found climbing into the Hummer at night to be difficult. Tonight wasn't any different than the last two nights, if not worse.

K-Mart had fallen asleep an hour ago after Claire had joined her in the Hummer. K-Mart went through spells of restless nights and good nights. The first night after Alice left had been restless, but she became exhausted the next night and tonight wasn't too bad.

But Claire found every night restless and getting worse too. She fought not to remember her sexual encounter with Alice from nights ago. However, the memories wouldn't be silent and caressed her for hours until Claire was spent from fighting it. Tonight though Claire had to remedy it the only way possible so she waited until K-Mart was asleep. She worked her button and zipper free then started massaging her aching clit. She'd hoped it'd feel as good as when Alice touched her, but she was out of luck.

K-Mart was sleeping lightly until Claire's low grunt woke her. She was on her back and stayed still once she immediately recognized the familiar yet nearly silent sounds. Not again, K-Mart inwardly complained. She had hoped the incident wouldn't repeat and wished she'd just slept through it. Why was her timing so off? K-Mart suspected Claire had done this previous times and never woke K-Mart up in the past.

Claire pushed her boot harder against the driver's door, which softly creaked in protest to the strength. She locked her jaw and continued pumping herself.

K-Mart wished she could cover her ears or had her pillow to block the noise. But she couldn't move unless she wanted to be caught by Claire. She tried thinking about other things. It didn't work, and she was spent by the time Claire found a release. K-Mart took a deep breath when Claire started moving around. After Claire settled down, she was left only with her renewed sexual frustration and deep embarrassment at catching Claire again. She was so bothered by it all that a tear formed in the corner of her eye and slipped free.

There wasn't any easy way to approach Claire about it. K-Mart thought about somehow bring up the topic with Claire. But it couldn't be done and shouldn't be done, in K-Mart's opinion. If she even remotely mentioned it, Claire would be angry in self-defense, embarrassed at herself, and create a new block in their friendship. K-Mart couldn't risk it. But yet K-Mart was upset that Claire's only outlet was to touch herself, alone. Claire would never choose a partner so long as she led the convoy and that harsh truth pressed down on K-mart's heart. She didn't want that for Claire.

At sunrise, Claire exited the Hummer and that gave K-Mart a chance to relieved her sexual frustration. K-Mart passed out asleep afterwards and was thankful to get it out of her system. She woke up just after nine o'clock and was surprised her friend let her sleep so late. She wondered what was happening so she left the Hummer. Word had spread that Claire decided on a late morning start, a short travel day, and making camp in the same spot for two or three days. Most likely the convoy needed the reprieve after so much nonstop traveling the last six weeks.

K-Mart was excited about the break too. She decided it'd give her a chance to visit with Mikey. They'd been so busy with traveling that she rarely had time to really hang out with him. She caught up with him during breakfast and made plans for a movie date with him tonight. K-Mart saw how excited Mikey was about it, and she had a smile. Once back at the Hummer, K-Mart organized everything before it was time to go.

Claire arrived in normal fashion and loaded into the yellow Hummer with her friend. She noted K-Mart's chipper mood and was glad to see it. "Ready for a break?" She was heading back to the main road.

"Yeah." K-Mart had a regular book in her lap to read today. She decided on a day off from the textbooks. "Thanks for doing it."

Claire rolled her shoulders. "Everybody seems pretty exhausted."

"It's been nearly six weeks," K-Mart quietly mentioned. She was reading her book, but she felt Claire's eyes briefly on her.

The leader hadn't really realized how long it'd been until K-Mart pointed it out. She had a deep furrow in her brow but concentrated on the twisting road. After awhile, she propped her elbow against the windowsill and leaned her head into her palm. She was thinking about her issue with getting sleep. But there really weren't many solutions.

"Claire?" K-Mart softly called. She looked up from the book and studied the leader's distant expression.

Claire broke from her thoughts and noted that half an hour had passed already. She didn't realize it, but she looked over at K-Mart. She waited for her friend to speak first.

"Are we going to go to Reston?"

Claire spotted the hope in her friend's eyes. She looked out the front window and shifted her grip on the steering wheel. "I don't know, K." She turned the volume down. "Why?"

"It's just..." K-Mart wasn't sure how to say it. She saw the underground camp as a way to give Claire peace, from the convoy. Most likely the survivors would want to settle there then that would give Claire a chance to have a life. Whatever life a person could have in this world. "Maybe some people in the convoy would want to settle there."

Claire bit the inside of her lip and suspected that was K-Mart's drop hint. She tried brushing it off by arguing, "It may not exist any longer."

"We don't know that," K-Mart debated. "We should at least try going there... find out." She read her friend's hidden hesitation to go there. She didn't understand why. Didn't Claire want to move on from leading the convoy? K-Mart knew how much it drained Claire every day, and she didn't think it was fair.

Claire couldn't look at K-Mart. But she heard the pleading under K-Mart's words. She sighed and quietly replied, "I'll think about it."

K-Mart opened her mouth then snapped it shut after she realized something. She shouldn't push Claire. It was enough that Claire didn't flat out reject the idea. If K-Mart gave it sometime then she could possibly work Claire into it. She relented, for now.

Claire was relieved when her friend went back to the book. She turned the music up a notch, but she didn't want to disturb K-Mart's reading. She considered when they could make another supplies run. Claire wanted to hunt down a small birthday gift for her friend, especially because K-Mart would be eighteen. Once upon a time, that age would have made K-Mart a legal adult. However, Claire had personally watched K-Mart mature into a woman over the years. There was very little about K-Mart that reminded Claire of a teenager. Well, except for having to remind K-Marts about little things, like the windows, locking doors, keeping lights off, and a few other annoying things. A small grin slipped across Claire's expression because ultimately, she adored K-Mart with all her flaws.

The short ride into western Maryland didn't take long, and Claire had long ago decided on a location for the next three days. She wanted an isolated spot from towns and cities where undead could be residing. But what caught Claire's eyes immediately were any rivers or lakes. She pinpointed a remote spot along the Conococheague Creek just before the state line between Pennsylvania and Maryland. Claire was actually somewhat looking forward to the break and being able to relax, slightly.

K-Mart stowed her book in her pack after Claire drove off the main road. "We're almost there?"

"Just about," Claire confirmed. She caught her friend's excited smile. Claire couldn't hide her own. She reached over and patted K-Mart's thigh. "Got a hot date or somethin'?"

K-Mart laughed and swatted the leader's arm. "Please." She studied the countryside out her window. She spotted a rundown home that was empty. "Mikey promised we'd have a movie night tonight."

Claire held down her suspicious glance. "That does sound like a date then." She was scanning her surroundings and noted K-Mart was doing the same. She'd trained K-Mart pretty well.

K-Mart shrugged and explained, "It's not like that, Claire." She leaned her elbow against the door's arm. She kept her eyes on the quiet landscape.

"What's it like then?" Claire softly checked. "Brother and sister?"

K-Mart crinkled up her nose then looked at the leader. "No... like my BFF." She was surprised by Claire's hurt look.

"I thought I was your BFF," the leader aspirated.

K-Mart quickly went wide eye then flushed after she considered last night in the Hummer. She hastily looked away because she didn't want Claire to read her. Too many times Claire had read her so easily. "Oh you're my BF... F," she stumbled over.

Claire laughed but was curious about the odd slip up. She decided not to press it because the creek was straight ahead. "Bingo," she murmured. She slowed and assessed the local area, which was flat and wide open around the creek. Off to the left was an old farmhouse that seemed to be holding up fairly well. Then alongside the creek, further down river, was a watermill made from brick and wood that still stood proudly despite it was from the Eighteen-hundreds. It was perfect all in all. Claire grabbed the radio and organized the vehicles into a safe setup.

K-Mart was relieved that Claire hadn't questioned her mistake. She was glad to get out of the Hummer after the engine cut off. She took her marching orders from Claire while the recon team checked out the lands, farmhouse, and watermill. K-Mart took a handgun from Claire and tucked it away since Claire was going with the recon team. Soon enough though she'd be returning it.

The recon team found everything safe so Claire ordered the camp to be setup alongside the large creek. She wanted the perimeter in place quickly too so that they were safe during the stay. It wasn't long before the camp was in order and dinner was being prepared. Claire chatted with Carlos about sending out a hunting party tomorrow. She figured the convoy could use more fresh meat to help keep their strength up. But what really concerned her was getting more supplies soon. She disliked running low on anything, right down to toilet paper.

By nightfall, everybody gathered around various campfires and were chatting in happy tones. Each convoy member looked forward to the needed break after all the days of travel. Many still discussed the stranger that'd left days ago. But they hushed when Claire Redfield came near. There wasn't a member that didn't notice their leader's disdain for the odd stranger.

Claire had a late meal that wasn't very large. She hardly ate large portions because she wanted to spare the food. She'd once been a balance of both fat and muscle on her body, but she'd since lost the fat. Her muscular tone was mostly apparent in the summer months when she wore shorts and tank tops. It was also the most frustrating season for Claire because Carlos had an eye full.

Claire put away her thoughts as she started on a hunt for L.J. She wanted the latest on the gas tanker's levels. But her attention was drawn to the news van's open doors after she heard K-Mart's laugh. Claire clamped down a twinge of jealousy that reared up. But she still couldn't help herself from redirecting her trip.

K-Mart was on a worn out, bright green beanbag. She was kicked back and watching the comedy movie on the monitor with Mikey, who was seated in his bolted down chair.

Mikey had his boots propped on the desk that had his equipment. His hands were folded in his lap, and he enjoyed K-Mart's laugh from the movie. He'd seen Austin Powers so many times. But his attention was drawn to the open doors. Mikey instantly flew out of the chair and jumped to attention like an army general was before him.

K-Mart was startled and let out a gasp until she realized it was Claire. "Jesus," she hissed. She'd reacted to Mikey's quick movements. "Mikey." She glared up at him for it.

Mikey hastily paused the movie then looked at the convoy leader again.

"Is the perimeter set?" Claire checked. She already knew Carlos had gone off on the four-wheeler hours ago, but she needed any damn excuse to check on K-Mart.

"Yeah..." Mikey blinked and corrected, "Yes."

K-Mart rolled her eyes at Mikey's tension around Claire. She didn't get why everybody acted like Claire would lob somebody's head off if something wasn't perfect. But then again, K-Mart knew how furious Claire would be if something went wrong. Nothing could happen on Claire's watch.

"Good." Claire glanced at her friend in the beanbag. But she met Mikey's gaze. "Is the alarm volume up loud enough?" She indicated the movie's earlier noise.

"Yes," Mikey promised. He visibly relaxed after Claire's nod.

Claire touched the van's door, but she studied K-Mart. "See ya later, K?" She had to make sure that K-Mart would still be with her tonight.

K-Mart only hesitated because Claire's true purpose in coming here suddenly blindsided her. She gave her friend a warm smile and softly promised, "Yeah... I'm pretty tired already."

Claire silently agreed, but she took a step back and looked at Mikey. "Goodnight, Mikey."

"Night," Mikey called to the departing leader. He sighed and flopped back into his chair.

"Why are you so damn jumpy around her?" K-Mart asked once Claire was out of earshot.

Mikey slumped in the chair and peered down at K-Mart. "Come on, K-Mart." He pointed at the leader's former spot. "She's Claire Redfield."

K-Mart held up her hands and waited for a further explanation.

"She's like..."

K-Mart still waited. She dropped her hands into her lap and asked, "Like what? A god or somethin'?"

"I think worse than that, mate." Mikey chuckled and caught K-Mart's grin.

K-Mart shook her head then wiggled into the beanbag to get comfortable again. "She's human just like the rest of us."

"Maybe only to you." Mikey was moving the mouse to the play button on the screen. "To the rest of us, she's something else." He grinned at K-Mart rolling her eyes. "You just know her better than us."

"You've known her longer than me," K-Mart argued.

"But I don't ride with her day in and day out." Mikey clicked the mouse then leaned into his chair again. He become comfortable and enjoyed the comedy movie.

K-Mart sighed and decided not to talk about it anymore. But she knew that Mikey was right about Claire and her relationship with Claire. K-Mart was the only person that had chances to see past Claire's mask as a leader. She very much cherished it too. K-Mart was convinced she wouldn't be so well off if it wasn't for Claire's dedication to her from day one. After all this time, K-Mart would remain at Claire's side even if it took them both up or down.

K-Mart was nearly asleep by the end of the movie. She felt Mikey shake her so she tried moving and found how difficult it was to do.

"I'll walk you back," Mikey decided and followed K-Mart out of the van.

K-Mart stretched once out of the van. She felt more awake after the cool air brushed her warm  face. She walked closely to Mikey on the trip across the camp to the Hummer. "You don't have to escort me because of Claire."

Mikey waved his hand and argued, "It's not because of Claire." He caught K-Mart's doubtful look. "Mostly," he admitted.

K-Mart chuckled and teased, "She would kill you if I got hurt."

"She'd do worse." Mikey poked his friend in the side with his elbow. "She'd feed me to the undead."

"Mikey!" K-Mart shoved her friend away, but she soon found his arm across her shoulders. "Claire isn't like that."

"She so has you fooled," Mikey joked.

K-Mart rolled her eyes but was grateful for his warmth because it was chilly tonight. She imagined winter would be setting in soon. "I think I can find my way from here."

"No, no." Mikey tightened his hold. "All the way, mate." He steered K-Mart around a campfire.

K-Mart sighed but allowed him to have his way. She was glad to see the empty Hummer straight ahead. "Now?"

Mikey shook his head and took K-Mart directly to the driver's side that didn't face the camp. He noted the diesel tanker was next to the Hummer, but he didn't see Carlos or Chase around. He suspected they were mingling in the camp.

"Thanks for the movie." K-Mart slipped her hands into her leather jacket's pockets. "I love those Austin Powers movies."

"Me too." Mikey had a silly grin. "Thanks for visiting."

"It's been awhile," K-Mart admitted. She nodded with him and promised, "We'll do it again."

Mikey still had his silly grin that made him boyish. He touched K-Mart's hip and asked, "Another date?"

K-Mart's warning bells went off in her head after his dire word. She went dry mouthed and tried thinking fast until Mikey was in her space. "Mikey..." She realized he was taking her tone wrong and felt invited even more. K-Mart was shocked when he started kissing her.

Mikey sensed K-Mart's hesitation, but he didn't press too hard and continued the gentle kiss for a few moments. He withdrew and caressed K-Mart's flushed cheek. He hesitated then explained, "I know your eighteenth is... is coming up." He faltered and lost some of his nerve.

"Mikey, listen..." K-Mart wanted to back off, but he still held onto her. "I'm just not..."

Mikey straightened up slightly but continued running his thumb across K-Mart's jawline. "Do you seriously still have that crush on Carlos?"

"No!" K-mart snapped. She then went bright red after her own outburst. She didn't expect Mikey's chuckle or his next kiss. She pushed him back on the shoulders and stuttered this time. "I'm just n-n-not..."

Mikey was concerned this time and loosened his hold on K-Mart but still didn't release her. "What?" He felt his heart sinking at the upset in K-Mart's eyes.

"She's just not interested," Claire's heavy voice cut in and finished for K-Mart. She'd appeared like a ghost from the darkness.

Mikey's entire body was shocked with fear. Then a hand tangled in the back of his shirt and jerked him away from K-Mart. He moved away and faced the leader. He usually only saw Claire as stoic, but tonight he was face to face with anger.

Claire stepped between the two, but she faced Mikey.

"Claire, I was just..."

"I know," Claire helped him. She folded her arms so that she'd keep her hands to herself. "Thanks for bringing K-Mart and goodnight."

Mikey felt like he was being let off easy. He hesitantly glanced at K-Mart, who remained behind Claire. He dropped his eyes then backed off after realizing that K-Mart was indeed not interested in him.

K-Mart frowned at his departure then shook her head. But a tender touch at the back of her neck made her peer up at her protective friend. She saw the apology in Claire's eyes that Claire couldn't voice. She shook her head at Claire and murmured, "It's alright." Her evening had been nice until that point when Mikey kissed her. She turned to the Hummer and started for the rear passenger door. She opened it partially until Claire's hand appeared and shut it. She questioningly gazed back at her friend.

"We're not sleeping here tonight." Claire nodded at the glowing house on the edge of the camping grounds. "I got us a room tonight."

K-Mart sadly smiled at her friend's consideration. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Claire's hand slipped off the door. "I got our stuff in there already."

K-Mart furrowed her eyebrows and checked, "My pack too?"

Claire smiled in reply and nodded at the house. "Come on, K." She turned and heard the Hummer shut. For good measure, she clicked the lock button on the key in her pocket.

K-Mart took her friend's side and stayed close since it was dark out. She zipped up her jacket then slipped her hands into the pockets.

"How was the movie?"

K-Mart sadly smiled and softly replied, "It was good."

"Those movies are damn funny," Claire commented.

K-Mart now grinned. "I like the mole part."

Claire laughed and joked, "Nice to mole you!"

K-Mart cracked up and grabbed Claire's arm while barely chiming in, "Nice to m-m-meet your mole."

Claire was starting to laugh with the teen. Then in unison they both said, "Guacamole!" She and K-Mart stopped at the front of the house because they were laughing so hard.

K-Mart wiped the tears from her eyes and clutched the leader's covered arm tighter. "Oh god." She cleared her throat.

Claire shook her head then took her friend's hand into hers. "Come on, moley." She snickered at K-Mart's low chuckle. She guided them through the entrance then went upstairs.

K-Mart spotted Carlos coming out of a side door.

"Evenin', Claire." Carlos's eyes immediately went to Claire holding K-Mart's hand.

Claire paused on the first step while K-Mart remained below her. She held the handrail but looked at Carlos. She ignored his blatant stare at her hand in K-Mart's. "We're headed to bed. I got my radio if anything comes up."

Carlos nodded and promised, "It should be a quiet night."

"I hope so." Claire needed one after her restless nights. "See ya in the morning." She tugged on K-Mart's hand.

K-Mart hastily followed, but she saw Carlos wink at her after Claire turned up the steps. She shot him a glare for his wink because she knew what was in his head. She huffed but quickly followed her friend upstairs.

Claire wanted to be on the upper level in case there was an attack. She would have more time to get them out alive. Plus she'd spotted a tree that stretched its branches close to the house's roof so they had an easy out. Claire always assessed all her exits.

"Here we are." Claire approached a jarred door that glowed with warmth.

K-Mart looked over her shoulder across the hall. "Who's in there?" she quietly checked.

"L.J. and Betty," Claire replied. She released K-Mart and opened the door. She let her friend go first then she followed next. She shut the door, locked it, and allowed K-Mart to assess the room.

"Sweeeeet." K-Mart brightened at seeing the queen size bed. She noted that Claire had already covered it with their own sheets, blankets, and pillows. She then headed over to the other doorway that led into a bathroom that also had candlelight.

"I've got water in there for us," Claire informed. She wandered over to the nightstand and unclipped her radio. She turned down the volume some so it wouldn't disturb K-Mart tonight. She always had an ear open for it.

K-Mart come back out and spotted her few clothes on a worn foot bench at the end of the bed. "Thanks, Claire."

Claire placed one of her guns on the nightstand. She softly smiled at her friend. "No problem, K." Like other survivors, she knew how much the little things meant anymore. She was surprised when K-Mart came over and hugged her.

"Thanks for earlier too," K-Mart softly confessed.

Claire rubbed her friend's back after the hug. She wasn't sure what to say but nodded.

K-Mart slipped away and decided to get ready for bed. "I guess I get the other side."

"You got it, Sherlock." Claire went to her things and pulled out her sleeping clothes. She rarely had a chance to wear them, especially if they were in the Hummer. But tonight was a good night for it. She hoped it'd put her in the sleeping mood.

K-Mart was taking off her boots where she sat on the side of the bed. She looked over at Claire at the wrong moment and saw Claire's bare back. She let out a low breath then felt a twinge surface at the old scar diagonally across Claire's back. K-Mart fought off the memories on how Claire got the nasty scar. K-Mart turned her head away and shut her eyes.

"How about a card game?" Claire suggested on her way to the bathroom. She was pulling on her tank top.

K-Mart was grateful that Claire didn't see her distraught features. She quickly adjusted her attitude and called, "You just want me to beat you." She sadly grinned at hearing Claire's laugh.

Claire was putting toothpaste on her brush. "All night, K," she teased.

K-Mart instantly flushed after the connotation filtered in her mind.

Claire expected a smart reply, not silence. She was brushing her teeth and could only wait to assess her friend's odd silence. She spit out the toothpaste into the cracked sink. She then washed her mouth out with a glass of water. She put the brush away then returned to the bed. She still needed to get her pajama pants and fleece pullover. Her skin was already getting prickly.

K-Mart was in her pajamas and went to the bathroom next. "I got the cards on the bed."

Claire watched her friend pass by. She decided not to dig in K-Mart's funny attitude because she knew it would fade off shortly. She instead put on the rest of her sleepwear then climbed onto the bed after putting her second Beretta Cougar on the nightstand. She took the worn cards and started with shuffling them.

K-Mart returned after getting ready for bed. She dumped her clothes on the footbed couch then hopped into the bed.

"War or Crazy Eights?"

K-Mart puckered her lips then tempted, "Bullshit?" Her friend's smirk slowly appeared.

"Why did I teach you that game?" Claire muttered.

"Because you know I like to cuss," K-Mart joked.

Claire shook her head, freed her right hand, and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I don't like you cussing."

K-Mart laughed and slapped her friend's knee. "You fuckin' cuss all the time."

"K-Mart!" Claire shot a warning look for the cuss word.

"Oh fuck, come on, Claire." K-Mart thoroughly enjoyed her friend's mock outrage for cussing.

"I'm gonna get the fuckin' soap right now." Claire started rolling off the bed until a small hand had her. She grinned at K-Mart's sigh.

"Fine." K-Mart drummed her fingers on her knee cap. "Can we still play Bullshit?"

Claire chuckled but gave in after a second. She shuffled the cards one last time then started dealing. She enjoyed this rare chance to spending time alone with K-Mart and not worrying about the convoy behind them. It was time to be a little bit less than a leader. Claire forgot what it was like to be a human when she was so caught up taking care of the convoy. Time alone with K-Mart was a special break.

The friends played for a couple of hours before K-Mart became too worn. Claire won twice while K-Mart won one time. K-Mart was happy to win at all because Claire was too good at reading her. K-Mart was terribly at Bullshit, but in the past few months she was learning how to hide her hand from Claire. She was pretty proud of it too.

Claire told her friend to get into bed, but she mentioned she was going to check downstairs quickly. She took one of the handguns and left the other for K-Mart. She blew out most of the candles in the room then silently left.

K-Mart became comfortable and dozed off quickly. She briefly woke up when Claire slipped into the bed next to her. She felt better after Claire was in bed too.

Claire tucked the Beretta under her pillow then became comfortable. She remained on her side and stared at the closed door that went to the hallway. She studied the yellow glow under the door. Her thoughts were on the convoy at first then shifted to Alice. She wondered where Alice was tonight, if even still alive. Claire suspected Alice was resilient.

What Claire hoped to be a better night was just like the prior ones. She couldn't sleep because she made the mistake of thinking about Alice, which always led to her memories of that night. Claire felt cursed by it. She considered in hindsight if it had been a good choice that night. But how good it felt in the moment had left quite an impact on Claire. It was all too frustrating for her.

Sleep wasn't on Claire's schedule again. She became anger with herself each night, and it was getting worse too. She wanted it to end. Claire didn't feel comfortable doing anything when K-Mart was directly behind her. She shut her eyes and attempted rubbing her clit through her pants in hopes it'd ease enough pressure.

K-Mart had woken up several minutes ago because of Claire's earlier shifts. She recognized Claire's attempts to get comfortable and go to sleep. K-Mart felt bad for her friend but then flushed once she realized Claire was lightly touching herself. K-Mart bit her bottom lip and remained motionless on her back.

Claire clenched her jaw. She remembered Alice's smell. She relived Alice's touch. Then she felt those warm lips teasing her nipples. Claire barely held down a moan. But a gentle touch at her shoulder set her off, and Claire swiftly rolled onto her back.

K-Mart became panicked when Claire latched onto her wrist. She discovered furious green eyes hovering over her. K-Mart cringed at her mistake, but she gathered her bravery.

"Don't... K-Mart." Claire was breathing hard but released K-Mart's arm. She started to roll onto her side again and prayed that they could act like nothing was different. But K-Mart's soft touch was on her hip. She clenched her jaw.

K-Mart was lost on what to say because she knew talking them through it was useless. She understood Claire was a woman of action before words. She just hoped her actions didn't ruin their friendship in one night.

Claire realized her friend wasn't going to let it go or pretend everything was normal. She pushed K-Mart's hand away again and expected it to end there. She was wrong and found K-Mart touching her again. She began facing the teen and prepared harsh words that would push K-Mart away. But she faltered at the concern on her friend's face.

K-Mart gently touched Claire's cheek and ran her thumb across warm lips. She pulled Claire the rest of the way until Claire was on her back. She slightly rolled closer then leaned down.

Claire stiffened, and her mind froze once her body realized what was about to happen in a heartbeat. But she was powerless once K-Mart's soft lips brushed across hers in a tender expression of love. She couldn't keep her hand from tangling in K-Mart's blond strands. She pressed her lips firmly against K-Mart's and heard a relieved sigh leave K-Mart. Claire felt her lips move with K-Mart's as their mouths opened together.

K-Mart was weak all over, but her desire gave her strength to deepen the kiss like Claire offered to her. Her tongue met Claire's halfway, and they started with a slow dance. She tasted several emotions on the tip of Claire's tongue that made her moan. Her slim body pushed against Claire's in silent want for more. K-Mart had no experience with another female, but she wasn't about to back down.

Claire gasped after the sensual kiss and tilted her head back for air. Her earlier reprimand for K-Mart's actions were lost, and she forgot her number one rule about sleeping with convoy members. The consequences were lost after K-Mart's burning lips and hot breath brushed down her neck. There was nothing to be said once K-Mart nipped against one of her most sensitive spots near her collarbone. Claire definitely loved fucking blonds more than ever.

K-Mart continued kissing and biting along Claire's neck. She was encouraged by each moan from her friend and felt all the fears wash away. She came back up for a kiss but pushed up Claire's tank top and fleece.

Claire jerked away from the kiss after she sensed K-Mart's frustration with her tops. She sat up, easily removed her two tops, and tossed it aside. A burning hand pushed against her stomach and made her lay back down. She shut her eyes once K-Mart's lips toyed with her taut nipple.

K-Mart played with the hard nipple and was encourage by the increasing moans. She gently nipped at the crest of Claire's nipple, and she received Claire's nails in her back. K-Mart briefly grinned but began sucking on it next. Her left hand though was busy kneading the other breast.

Claire arched her back some and tangled her fingers in K-Mart's hair again. Her left hand traveled down K-Mart's clothed back, and she dug her nails into K-Mart's ass cheek that filled her hand.

K-Mart groaned at the shock that rippled through her stomach after Claire gripped her ass. She quickly switched to sucking on the other nipple. But her hand travelled between Claire's legs and rubbed hard against Claire's hot center.

Claire gave a low growl because she still wore her sleep pants and underwear. She'd already done this earlier and needed the actually contact than the tease. She and K-Mart hastily removed the remains of her clothes, and her hot skin was open to the cool night air.

K-Mart admired the leader's muscular body glowing under the low candlelight. She trembled once she realized she was having Claire Redfield tonight. But a gentle touch under her chin made her peer up at her friend. K-Mart read the mixture of desire and tenderness in Claire's eyes. K-Mart quickly bent down and reclaimed Claire's lips.

Claire started out softly kissing K-Mart, but her passion was rekindled too. K-Mart's hand resting on her lower abdomen was a tease so she gently grasped K-Mart's wrist. She guided K-Mart's hand even lower to where all her desire needed to be fulfilled.

K-Mart was breathing erratically, but she peered down as her fingertips just caressed the glistening curls between Claire's legs. Then she and Claire moaned together once they touched Claire's throbbing clit.

Claire showed her nervous friend how to start by rubbing her clit. She knew K-Mart had some knowledge but probably needed the support too. She whimpered at how good it felt and shut her eyes. She continued rubbing her clit with K-Mart until she felt the constant motion was perfect to K-Mart. Her hand withdrew to her stomach for now.

K-Mart found her fingers easily moving across Claire's aching clit. She increased the circling motion's speed after a minute. She enjoyed how Claire gave a louder moan and tilted her head back into K-Mart's shoulder.

Claire gasped when K-Mart started rubbing up and down against her clit. She sharply reached up with her left hand and gripped one of the bed's wrought iron bars in the headboard. "Press down... harder," she murmured but in a strangled voice.

K-Mart followed the instruction and applied more pressure. She also increased the speed slightly.

Claire gave a low cry in surprise. She lifted her curled back more and dug her right hand into the bedsheets. Through gritted teeth, she ordered, "Don't stop, K."

K-Mart stayed focused on rubbing Claire's clit. She lowered her head closer and nipped at Claire's exposed ear that was so close.

Claire fought not to cry because others were in the house. She instead gave a low growl, and her right bicep flexed greatly against her skin. The wrought iron bar groaned in protest against the strong pull forward. Claire grounded her teeth as the small orgasm hit her. Her eyes started rolling up, but she barely fought it off.

K-Mart grinned into her lover's neck, but she didn't expected Claire to grab her hand again. She quickly found her fingers moving lower and into a lot of hot wetness. She moaned out how good it felt, but she focused on Claire's murmur.

"Go inside me." Claire gave a satisfying sigh at how good it felt to have K-Mart go in her. She then showed K-Mart how to push in and out of her.

K-Mart gazed down at her two fingers sliding in and out of Claire. She had a better view once Claire pulled her hand away. She only turned her head once Claire bit at her neck. She took the hint and kissed Claire. K-Mart breathed hard after the kiss but focused on pleasing her lover.

Claire enjoyed the slow pace. After a few minutes, she spread her legs nice and wide so that K-Mart had the best access. She then watched how K-Mart slowly worked her at an affectionate pace. She whimpered at her lover's care, and it caused her to kiss K-Mart softly.

But K-Mart surprised Claire by suddenly pushing faster then going deeper. She knew what Claire really needed so that she'd be satisfied. She gave several more hard pushes before she paused and sat up for better leverage.

Claire peered up into determined features of her young lover. She gripped the bed cover with both hands when K-Mart quickly drove in and out of her. Claire struggled to clamp down on her screams as K-Mart's thrusts took her higher. Finally Claire let out small cries then she grabbed the wrought iron bars behind her, but they protested against every thrust.

K-Mart's ragged breathes matched Claire's gasps. She kept the fast pace and enjoyed how Claire's full breasts moved with the motion of her thrusts. She saw Claire's muscles lock up under the stress and the thin sheen of sweat shined in the candlelight. K-Mart ravished the beauty from their passion.

Claire raised her back off the bed as the climax started in her lower belly. She was so light headed and getting higher too. Frantically her hips drove against K-Mart's hand in desperate need for release. Claire barely held down her louder screams, but the bars whined loudly for her. Claire jerked hard on them when her climax reached the top, and the orgasm shook her body.  She breathed out K-Mart's name in the soft darkness before she collapsed in the bed.

K-Mart couldn't removed her fingers until minutes later after Claire's locked muscles released her. She curled against Claire's side and wrapped a sure arm across her lover's waist. She nuzzled Claire's ear then whispered, "You don't have to do this alone anymore."

Claire threaded her fingers through K-Mart's long strands. She wasn't sure exactly what from her life she didn't have to do alone anymore. But she was too overwhelmed by her body's high to handle a conversation. She knew a response wasn't expected, yet she snaked her arms around K-Mart's petite frame.

K-Mart shut her eyes when Claire half laid on top of her. She dragged her fingertips up and down Claire's sticky back. She kissed her lover's warm temple and sighed at the fact that she got away with it. K-Mart was sure earlier that it would be bad to push Claire into sex, but she believed she made the right choice.

Claire took several minutes to regain her composure. She locked her knees on either side of K-Mart's hips. She softly kissed K-Mart's neck and half expected them to go to sleep until K-Mart squeezed her ass. She groaned in minor reaction then murmured, "K-Mart." She briefly stiffened in anticipation after nimble fingers reached around her ass and played with her clit. Claire had been wrong earlier; they weren't done for the night.

 

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon  
** by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 7**

K-Mart woke up in the late morning, but she recalled that Claire had left about thirty minutes ago. K-Mart had stirred briefly then dozed off once Claire left. Now that K-Mart was awake, she discovered it was just after ten o'clock. A slight flush came over her because she'd slept so late. But it'd been from her long night with Claire.

Despite the late morning, K-Mart didn't rush out of bed and enjoyed the comfort for awhile. She considered her night with Claire and how it would impact their relationship. Right now, it was far too early to tell until K-Mart saw Claire first thing. But it wasn't like K-Mart expected to have a nice conversation with Claire about how they could progress their relationship. Maybe once upon a time in another world where there was no apocalypse then they would have that luxury. But in this world, all that Claire saw in her vision was the convoy and there could be no distractions.

A heavy sigh filtered from K-Mart. She rolled onto her side and stared out the window to the autumn leaves that offered an odd peace. Yet last night's memories returned to K-Mart until she considered exactly how late they'd been up. They were also waking up late today, and it was that thought that made K-Mart furrow her eyebrows.

Claire had only woken up late a few rare times in the past two years and that was from having the flu. Despite those mornings Claire should have rested, she still climbed out of the Hummer and led the convoy. However, today Claire didn't get up at dawn like normal, similar to the morning from four days ago. That same morning Claire had overslept in the loft with K-Mart.

Abruptly, K-Mart was shaken by the strange argument between Alice and Claire in the Hummer from that same morning Claire woke up late. Now the meaning behind Alice's words and Claire's reaction made complete sense to K-Mart. She sharply rolled onto her back and stared wide eye at the ceiling.

K-Mart covered her mouth for a second then lowered her left hand to her chest. "The stars just screamed at me," she echoed Alice's prior joke with complete disbelief. She groaned as her eyes tightly shut. The full meaning behind Alice's joke made complete sense now, and K-Mart wasn't laughing.

There was absolutely no way in Hell K-Mart planned to bring up her new knowledge with anybody, let alone Claire. She instead began understanding what it meant to her, and especially Claire. K-Mart had certainly been right that Claire was attracted to Alice, and K-Mart second Claire's choice. But it was painfully obvious that Claire was desperate if she gave in to her needs with a seeming stranger rather than a convoy member. K-Mart drew out a long breath and decided the next couple of days would give her a chance to absorb what she was certain was true.

Slowly opening her eyes, K-Mart put aside her thoughts then decided it was time to start her day. She imagined that Claire was checking on the troops, as K-Mart called it at times. After a good stretch under the warm sheets, K-Mart wiggled out of bed and prepared for a day that would surely be a mixture of things. She wasn't sure what to expect from Claire after last night. Plus there was the possibility that somebody heard them too. But most likely Claire would snub out any surfacing rumors in a heartbeat.

Breakfast was a lonely adventure at first until K-Mart was surprised to find the focus of her thoughts plopping into the chair next to her. She paused from eating more oatmeal and curiously peered over at Claire Redfield casually seated in the aged wood chair next to her.

"What flavor did you get, K?" Claire was testing her oatmeal.

K-Mart crinkled her nose at her friend's normal attitude. "Cinnamon and spice." She sharply flushed after Claire smirked at her.

Claire couldn't help a low chuckle at her friend's distraught reaction. She leaned back in the chair and held back from teasing K-Mart further despite it was so tempting to do it. "Maple brown sugar for me."

K-Mart just nodded and decided it was safer to eat her food than dig a hole.

Claire stirred her hot oatmeal then asked, "How'd you sleep?"

K-Mart nervously glanced at her friend but nodded. "Good."

Claire canted her head and considered why her friend was so damn on edge. She understood what last night meant but like K-Mart, she didn't want it to change their friendship. She slightly frowned and looked at the campfire. A slight shift crossed over her shoulders and caused her to sit up better.

K-Mart smelled change in the air and wasn't sure how to stomach it. She peered across at her friend. "Did you sleep alright?" Why the Hell was she so damn out of sorts despite she'd pushed Claire into last night? It sure wasn't Claire asking for K-Mart to touch her last night, but K-Mart had lost her bravado this morning.

Claire nodded then softly replied, "Better." She offered K-Mart a thin smile, but it was dampened by her sinking mood. "Are you going to do any studying today?" She hoped K-Mart would take it easy, but then she also understood K-Mart's keen interest in learning.

"I think so." K-Mart considered diving into her math work because it'd give her an escape from her distorted emotions. She toyed with her oatmeal but asked, "Are you going to relax some?" She knew the answer before Claire said it.

Claire grinned at the teen. "There's no rest for the leader." She slid out of the chair and stood up. "I'll catch ya later, K." She wasn't done her breakfast, and she wasn't interested in it anymore.

K-Mart watched her friend leave the campfire grounds. She tapped her spoon in the bowl then sighed at herself. There was nobody like Claire Redfield, and K-Mart just fucked her last night. She felt a gigantic knot twist in her stomach after that weight loaded on her shoulders. K-Mart blew out a breath and debated what to do in the coming days.

"Hey, K-Mart."

K-Mart nearly jumped out of her seat until she recognized Mikey's distinct voice. She'd been too deep in her thoughts, but she looked up at him.

Mikey had a small plate of breakfast and decided to take the empty chair beside his friend.

"Morning," K-Mart weakly offered back. She stirred her warm oatmeal, which was becoming less appetizing each minute.

Mikey gave his friend a small smile in hopes to ease her. "You must have slept well."

K-Mart hastily peered up from her food, and she struggled to hide the guilt on her face. Had the rumors already surfaced about her and Claire?

Mikey pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "You had a room in the old farmhouse."

K-Mart swallowed and nodded. She stirred her oatmeal yet again. "It was nice," she managed after a second.

Mikey quickly tapped his knee against his friend's thigh. "Sorry about last night."

K-Mart's eyes fluttered, but she finally met his gaze. "It's alright."

Mikey shook his head. "I didn't realize it was a one-way street."

K-Mart became saddened and tempted, "Mikey-"

"It's okay, mate." Mikey gave a reassuring smile. "I understand."

K-Mart relaxed, visibly and showed a smile for the first time. "Thanks."

Mikey gave a sure nod and offered, "Let's get back to normal." He grinned at her.

K-Mart's smile grew. "You got it."

"Besides," Mikey mentioned, "I don't want to be shot by Claire Redfield." He pretended to tremble in his seat. He and K-Mart chuckled.

However, K-Mart didn't totally put it past Claire, especially after last night. She focused on her oatmeal, and her appetite was renewed thanks to Mikey's apology. She ate a spoonful then another while Mikey enjoyed his breakfast.

Mikey carried on with their friendship and had regular conversation. He often asked K-Mart how her studies were, and he was always amazed by her constant vigilance to study like a college student. He felt everything shift back into place despite last night. He was relieved too.

K-Mart chuckled at Mikey's joke. But she shook her head at him a few times and leaned into the chair. She crossed her legs at the knees and rested her empty bowl in her lap. She listened to Mikey's next story, but her eyes travelled over to the other side of the campfire. She noted several survivors had come and gone around the campfire. Yet what grabbed at her attention was the arrival of Claire Redfield on the opposite side.

Claire stood in front of Carlos Oliveira, and she was having a serious conversation with him. Her hands occasionally moved about in the air. But K-Mart couldn't make out what Carlos and Claire were talking about. She slightly narrowed her eyes after Carlos touched Claire's hip. Claire subconsciously took a step back, which broke the contact. And Claire kept talking like nothing happened out of place because she was so use to it.

Mikey continued telling his tale from home in Australia from his childhood. He barely noticed that K-Mart's eyes were no longer on him. He reached over and touched K-Mart's knee.

K-Mart's eyes snapped back to Mikey, and she smiled at his next sentence. Yet soon enough her eyes wandered over to Claire Redfield and Carlos.

Carlos mock saluted Claire then he pulled on his bulletproof vest in usual habit. He turned on his boot heels and marched off to carry out his orders.

Claire briefly watched him then she turned her head to the left. She studied Mikey seated next to K-Mart, and she naturally narrowed her eyes in suspicion. But then Claire met K-Mart's open stare and held it.

K-Mart's next breath held as she deciphered Claire's expression. A jolt shot through her right leg after Mikey's burning touch caught her.

"K-Mart?" Mikey distantly called. He stiffened from the jerk of K-Mart's head.

"I'm sorry." K-Mart flushed brightly.

Mikey was briefly confused until he spotted Claire Redfield across the campfire. He frowned slightly and pulled his hand off K-Mart.

Claire faintly dipped her head then tugged on her hat's brim before she walked off. She wasn't concerned anymore about Mikey and his interactions with her friend.

Mikey let out a breath then looked at K-Mart. "What's up with you and Claire, seriously?"

K-Mart scratched her nose first then shook her head. "What you mean?"

Mikey's eyes went wide. "Mate, are you blind?"

K-Mart crinkled her nose then joked, "Maybe just blond."

Mikey laughed and grinned at his friend. He decided to leave it alone and instead asked, "Can I take your bowl?" He held out his hand.

K-Mart handed it over and thanked him. She sighed after Mikey left her alone by the bonfire. She toyed with her hair since she left her cap in the room. She considered what Claire was doing today. She didn't have any idea and wasn't about to pry either. Instead it was time to start her day.

Back in the farmhouse, K-Mart retrieved her book that she'd been working on steadily for the past two weeks. She didn't have many chances to enjoy it because she spent most of her time studying. But today was a perfect day to relax and read her book. She also opted to take her journal and finally catch up on her entries.

At first K-Mart almost took a spot by the campfire. But today was meant to be different so K-Mart traveled through the camp and went to the rundown watermill. The entrance was blocked by a half rotted door, yet it still turned on its creaky, iron hinges. K-Mart fished out her small LED flashlight that she always kept handy for such situations. She clicked it on then carefully made her way through the building.

There was nothing scary about the watermill other than the occasional floorboard's groan. The mill's central room still retained its wood gears that turned a millstone and would grind grain. Most likely the watermill had been maintained before the apocalypse, but now it was dying like the humans that invented it.

K-Mart briefly brushed her hand over the horizontal millstone. Her fingers were coated with a mixture of dust and grain particles, but she wiped it off onto her jeans and was left with a light mark on her side. She turned to the worn wood steps that went up into the watermill. She easily stole away upstairs and used the aged handrail incase the steps broke under her weight.

At the highest floor, there was nothing left of what use to be a storage space for milled grain sacks. However, it was well lit by small windows on each four walls. Each window was enclosed by latched shutters. A soft rumble omitted from the window on the right and caught K-Mart's attention the most. K-Mart quickly went over to it and had to duck under a large beam.

After flipping the latch up, K-Mart pulled the shutters apart and pushed them aside. Beyond the window, the creek's babbling water delightfully greeted K-Mart. Directly below, the building's watermill stood motionlessly but proudly after so long.

"Wow," K-Mart murmured at the beautiful view. She inhaled deeply and enjoyed the fresh air drifting over her. There couldn't be a more perfect spot to enjoy the day. All too happy now, K-Mart snuggled up to the window's edge, which was the floor. She suspected that at one time the sacks could be pushed out any of the windows with ease.

K-Mart set her book and journal off to her left and carefully studied her surroundings outside the window. She saw an easy way to scale down the building, get onto beams that supported the mill, and hop onto the ground or into the water. K-Mart nearly grabbed her journal until she thought better of it. She rolled onto her knees, popped up, and went to the three other windows. She checked each latch, opened each one, and scanned her surroundings and options outside.

Finally satisfied that she knew her exits, she returned to the window by the watermill. She became comfortable again, took her journal, and retrieved her pen from her last entry. The pen tapped a few times at the unfinished entry's last paragraph then K-Mart recalled her remaining thoughts for that day.

At least twenty minutes passed before a few voices broke K-Mart's concentration. She peered out the window and spotted Carlos on the other side of the creek with a handful of survivors. K-Mart tilted her head and wondered what was happening until she saw their shotguns and binoculars. It was a hunting party gathering together but still waiting for something or somebody. Much to K-Mart's surprise, it was Claire they were waiting for to join them. Rarely did Claire ever join the hunting party.

Claire had crossed the creek at a shallow spot. She carried a carbine across her back and had on a filled shotgun shell harness across her chest. She lowered the shotgun to her side after getting across the creek and joined the party.

K-Mart strained to hear what Claire was saying to the survivors, but they were too far. She suspected it was orders so she shrugged it off and went back to her journal entries. From the corner of her eye, she saw them disappear into the nearby woods. But she didn't notice that Claire had been studying her in the watermill's window.

Quickly the journal's pages filled up with recent events from the past days. Several pages accounted for Alice's arrival and departure, which included Alice's heroic save of Claire Redfield. K-Mart paused and tapped the pen against the floorboard after she reread her last sentence. There hadn't been any time in the past that somebody had saved Claire Redfield, at least that K-Mart knew of. It was always the convoy leader saving somebody else, who was being outnumbered by undead. K-Mart tapped the pen again then lowered her head against the window frame.

K-Mart found that she missed Alice's company. The first day or two was easy after Alice left, but later K-Mart realized that it'd been refreshing to have a new person in the Hummer. Alice was definitely a bit odd, but K-Mart was beyond intrigued by Alice. There was a lot that she and Claire didn't know about Alice. If only Alice had been around longer then they would have dug up more.

Gradually thoughts about Alice led K-Mart back to epiphany this morning. Another flush colored her cheeks once she imagined Alice and Claire together. K-Mart quieted her active imagination and instead considered what that meant to her. She sorted through her feelings easily. What K-Mart found odd was that she barely felt jealousy, if any. Somehow over the years K-Mart had become so self-assured when it came to her place in Claire's life. Nobody could replace K-Mart in Claire's eyes, and K-Mart knew it for a fact.

However, somebody like Alice was quite fascinating to K-Mart because there wasn't anybody else who had broken through Claire's control, except for K-Mart herself. What exactly had Alice done to convince Claire to let go? That truly fascinated K-Mart. She knew Alice had found a different way to Claire than what K-Mart had done last night.

K-Mart put away her contemplation once she realized the answer would elude her for awhile. She refocused on her journal then later the half read book. Hours passed quickly and only her stomach's soft growl made K-Mart put down her book. She'd already updated her journal and had been lost in her book for awhile now. She shifted after her butt was nearly asleep from being in the same spot. But soft steps from below caught K-Mart's ear. She set her book down then carefully listened to the footfall that wasn't scraping like an undead. The person was alive.

Claire Redfield's head appeared from the opening for the steps. She hastily scanned about in the storage room and settled curious eyes on her friend.

K-Mart relaxed despite earlier she'd suspected it was Claire coming into the watermill. "Hey," she called to her friend.

Claire no longer had her carbine or shotgun. She had two handguns stashed in the back of her jeans' waistband. She crossed the short distance and was forced to stoop under the wood beam. "Hey yourself." She knelt down beside K-Mart and stole a glance out the open window. Before she left with the hunting party, she'd spotted K-Mart up in the watermill. It'd bothered her so she radioed to L.J. whether he knew if K-Mart was there or not. She was glad she'd done so because L.J. wasn't aware of it.

"Did you mention to anybody you were up here?" Claire was still looking outside but waited for an answer.

K-Mart inwardly sighed and softly replied, "No." She waited for a lecture.

Claire nodded once. They both knew K-Mart's mistake so she decided not to voice it. She instead mentioned, "Pretty view."

K-Mart's eyebrows hiked up in surprise. She found dark green eyes on her now, and she squirmed slightly. She instead looked outside and found it calmed her. "It is," she murmured.

Claire rested her right hand on her thigh and casually inquired, "How many exits?"

"Five," K-Mart instantly replied. She patted the window frame above her head. "This is the best one."

Claire silently accepted that K-Mart at least did her exit check. She finally relented her silent concern and switched topics. "How's the book?"

K-Mart was relieved that she'd half passed Claire's test. She opened the book to her spot. "I'm about two-thirds." She looked at Claire. "The musical was really good and the book is even better."

Claire studied the book's cover of a white witch whispering into a black witch's ear. "I never saw the play."

K-Mart grinned at her friend and teased, "You don't strike me as the kind of girl to go to a Broadway play."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "I'm more of a WWF fangirl, right?"

K-Mart laughed and shoved her friend's shoulder. "No." She shook her head and studied the book in her lap.

"I loved the Lion King musical," Claire softly mentioned.

K-Mart widened her eyes at the leader. "You saw it? I wanted to see it so badly."

Claire grinned but stood up and decided to check the exits too. She trusted K-Mart's check, but she wanted to know them for safety. As she did so, she continued talking to K-Mart. "So did you and Mikey makeup?"

K-Mart dog eared the page in the book and set it on top of her journal. She couldn't tell if Claire was genuinely concerned or simply making conversation. "Yeah, we're alright now."

Claire was staring out the last window and watching the convoy from her perfect view of them. She closed the shutters, relatched them, and stayed there for a second. "Does he think something is up?"

K-Mart pursed her lips and carefully read between Claire's words. She first stretched out her legs, which bought her time. But it was too long because Claire called to her.

"K-Mart?" Claire hadn't stood up. She did turn her head to the teen after the long silence.

"He's just... confused, I think." K-Mart wasn't completely sure what was on his mind. She watched Claire cross back over. She was comforted by Claire's distinct footfall as the steel toed boots moved across the floorboards. She soon found green eyes level with her.

"Confused?" Claire softly echoed. She had squatted down beside K-Mart and only left a foot between them. She heard K-Mart's breathing and could see the beauty mark that wrinkled below K-Mart's bottom lip.

K-Mart become rather warm despite the cool air from being in the window. 

"It is a confusing situation," Claire quietly agreed after a moment. She laced her hands together and let them hang in the space between her knees.

K-Mart parted her lips slightly, but she couldn't put her thoughts together. She tucked a loose lock behind her right ear and studied the small space between her and Claire.

"And we both know my rule," Claire added.

K-Mart briefly shut her eyes after she recalled the rule about Claire sleeping with convoy members. She nervously gazed up at her friend and gently debated, "But it's not fair." She caught the displeasure in Claire's eyes. "Not fair to you," she emphasized.

"And me not being focused as a leader is not fair to those people... to you," Claire argued. She sighed after K-Mart looked away from her.

K-Mart stared out the window and fought not be upset or angry, but it was quite hard. "Maybe you're losing focus because you won't be with anyone." She folded her arms against her chest.

Claire bowed her head and kept her temper in check. She lowered her right knee down and patiently explained, "I didn't come up here to argue about it, K-Mart." She lifted her head and found worried amber eyes locked on her. "I'm just telling you that last night can't repeat again."

K-Mart shook her head a few times then stared, bitterly out the window. She refused to let Claire see how upset she was about the decision that she had no say in.

Claire nearly apologize, but she swallowed it down in time. She couldn't apologize for it when she knew what was at stake, especially K-Mart's life. She instead removed a handgun and set it down near K-Mart in silent reminder for safety. She stood up and quietly made her way to the steps.

K-Mart listened to Claire's receding movements, but her mind was moving faster than anything. Maybe after all this time she'd been wrong about Claire Redfield. Perhaps underneath all that steel reinforced skin there wasn't any heart left in Claire. K-Mart was broken once it hit her exactly who Claire reminded her of, now.

K-Mart weakly shook her head then hoarsely called, "You're no different than them."

Claire paused after going down the first step. She tasted the sadness in her friend's voice. She looked at K-Mart, who's profile was clearly upset. She could make out a glisten to K-Mart's eyes. She waited for K-Mart to explain what she meant.

"No different," K-Mart murmured. She flexed her jaw because it kept her from wanting to cry. "Except that you didn't have to get infected by the T-virus to be like them."

Claire was instantly stung by being compared to the undead, who still walked the Earth without a beating heart. She couldn't remember the last time somebody's words actually pierced her. But her face didn't give her away, and she instead continued down the steps like she didn't hear it. She took a deep breath at the bottom of the steps, and she briefly placed her hand over her left chest. She felt a delicate strike against her palm. Claire's hand fell to her side when she took her next step towards the exit.

K-Mart kept her head down and continued listening to Claire's distant footfall. She sunk down against the window's frame until her head could lean against it. She bit her bottom lip in hopes the mild pain would distract her, but it was useless. Instead her legs were drawn up against her chest. Claire had failed to argue her or at least do a headshake, and a raw ache entered K-Mart's chest at this fact.

Her words were cold and harsh, but K-Mart couldn't tell if Claire had even heard her. She knew Claire had physically, but she wasn't sure it had any impact on Claire. Perhaps there was some foolish part of her that had hoped Claire would prove her wrong. But instead she, and even Alice, could only touch Claire physically and nothing further. K-Mart dug her nails into her jean covered legs for a distraction, but the tears didn't heed her demand. Instead they softly trailed down her flushed cheeks and fell onto her kneecaps that were under her chin. Her tears were for Claire, and for her and Alice's attempts to reach Claire but finishing empty handed.

Worn out from her emotions, K-Mart dozed off a short period and woke up only after the waterwheel below whined from a brief surge in the creek's power. She rubbed her eyes a few times until the sleepiness was gone. Her stomach gave off a reminder that it was still hungry so K-Mart gathered her things, including Claire's Beretta Cougar, which had a night sight on it.

Rarely did she carry a gun unless she happened to be separated from Claire and especially other armed survivors. Claire had taught her how to fire a handgun, rifle, and shotgun but K-Mart was kept away from using the weapons. It was Claire's odd attempt to protect K-Mart from the violence and bloodshed despite it was always around them. K-Mart had tried getting at least a handgun from Claire, but it turned into a fight each time. K-Mart would give up and instead had to keep in constant check with somebody. The only slight compromise Claire offered was stowing a Glock and knife in the Hummer's glovebox for K-Mart. However, it had to remain untouched unless a fight with the undead was ensuing. Lately it was becoming rather frustrating and getting old in K-Mart's opinion.

Upon returning to the camp, she discovered it was just after four o'clock and dinner wasn't far off. Most likely dinner would consist of whatever meat the hunting party brought back. K-Mart looked forward to it and decided to have a small snack to hold her over until dinner. Otto was more than happy to accommodate K-Mart and gave her a bright smile because he could tell K-Mart's normally upbeat mood was gone. He promised he was making a special dinner for K-Mart and that earned him a smile back.

K-Mart sat down with a group of survivors at a fire side. She sat between L.J. and Chase. She decided the two of them were complete opposites. L.J. was talkative, comical, and still used his slang from the city whenever possible. But Chase was the quiet cowboy that occasionally grinned and piped up at good moments. Otherwise he sat back casually with his favored rifle across his lap and hat slightly tilted back or forward depending on his mood.

By the time dinner was ready, K-Mart had become lost in one of L.J.'s rare stories about Raccoon City. He was one of the few survivors that made it out of the city before it was nuked. K-Mart hung onto every one of his words that he told and pictured his horrifying escape from the city.

"Now hold up," Chase cut in. He bent forward. "You're tellin' me this gal could jump clear up to fifteen feet?"

L.J. sighed and looked over at the cowboy. He held out his hand at him. "I told you that she worked for Umbrella." He leaned back. "She probably got experiment on or some shit." He looked over at Carlos, who was next to Betty. "You don't know her? You use to work for Umbrella too."

Carlos was leaning his elbows against his knees. He felt everybody's eyes on him. "What was her name again?"

"Valentine," L.J. supplied, "Jill Valentine." He frowned at Carlos's headshake. "She was some kind of security guard or soldier... something."

K-Mart studied Carlos's overly blank features then she furrowed her eyebrows at this news. It made her think of Alice, who said she was a security guard before the apocalypse. But it was probably a coincidence.

"Anyway," L.J. continued. He returned to his story.

However, K-Mart was still thinking about Jill Valentine, Alice, and the nuking of Raccoon City. A strong hand on her shoulder startled her, and she looked up at Claire Redfield behind her chair.

"Otto sent this," Claire commented. She held the filled plate in front of her friend. She didn't notice the blush on K-Mart's cheeks due to the fire's red hue.

K-Mart accepted the dinner.

Claire held out the linen napkin that had the fork and knife wrapped in it. "Trade," she ordered.

K-Mart quickly understood so she fished out the handgun and received the wrapped utensils for it.

Claire shoved the gun away but unhooked a metal bottle from her side that was filled with water. She set it down on the ground near K-Mart then straightened up only to hear a smart comment.

"Are you waitressing tonight, Claire?" Carlos called.

L.J. liked the sounds of it and smirked at the leader. "I'd like a Captain with diet."

Claire softly glowered at L.J. "With or without lemon?"

"With lemon," L.J. decided.

Chase flicked his cowboy hat up and glanced at Claire with a grin. "Ya want me to take 'em out back and shoot 'em for ya, Claire?"

Claire grinned over at Chase. "Do you mind?

L.J. clicked his tongue once then shook his head. "I can't tell you the last time I had a drink." He slapped his hands on his knees and stated, "This damn apocalypse is the best rehab ever."

K-Mart chuckled at him, but she was busy enjoying her meal that Claire brought her.

"I rather join AA," Carlos argued.

Claire shook her head at them then decided to depart without a word. She had to agree she couldn't recall her last drink. But it was definitely before she became a leader. Now she refused to dull her senses with anything, especially alcohol.

And K-Mart had yet to try a drink. She didn't drink before the apocalypse because she didn't find any appeal to it. She planned to hold off until her twenty-first birthday but had no importance in her life now. Yet she didn't mind hearing a few drunk stories from her fellow survivors that were willing to share them. It reminded her why she didn't do it.

After dinner, K-Mart was rather worn out and retired to the farmhouse. She had to light the candles since Claire hadn't shown up yet. There was some hesitation about staying in the same bed with Claire after last night and this afternoon. Yet there were few options so K-Mart got prepared for bed and attempted to read more of her book. She fell asleep before Claire ever arrived in the room.

Claire studied her sleeping friend under the low candlelight. She'd just shut the door and tried being quiet as she got ready for bed. She snuffed out most of the candles including the two on the nightstand beside K-Mart. That's when she noticed the dangling book in K-Mart's fingertips. Claire took it and dog-eared the spot before closing it up.

K-Mart stirred and groggily looked up at the leader's features. She didn't say anything, shut her eyes, and snuggled under the covers more.

Claire sadly exhaled but put the book on the nightstand. She briefly stared at it and realized she needed to find a new book for K-Mart soon. That was K-Mart's last book other than the textbooks. Claire made a mental note to get one on the upcoming raid.

Once in bed, Claire felt her spine realign after a busy day. But peacefulness still evaded Claire tonight. There was no sexual frustration this time and only the dull ache of knowing she'd rebuilt a wall between her and K-Mart. Claire stayed on her back and stared at the golden light flickering across the grayed ceiling.

K-Mart had slowly woken up after Claire took her book. She kept her back to Claire and struggled to go back to sleep. She shifted her legs without really meaning to do it, and she cringed that she gave herself away to her friend.

Claire swallowed then licked her dry lips. She looked at K-Mart and today's earlier comment repeated in her head. That same needle's sharp pain went between her thick skin and struck her again. Claire had thought all afternoon about K-Mart's harsh words in the watermill. The last part of human in her didn't want K-Mart to see her that way. For the first time in two years, Claire doubted her position as leader simply because K-Mart, her only friend, shined light on the truth.

Several long minutes passed, and K-Mart was sure that Claire had dozed off. Now she just needed to do the same and forget about today. She was close to falling asleep until Claire's movements jarred her. Much to her surprise and possible imagination, Claire's warmth was at her back then K-Mart felt her own back mold into Claire's front.

Claire slid her arm across K-Mart's waist and rested her hand over a lean stomach. She placed her head on K-Mart's pillow and waited for her thin layer of apprehension to die away. She shut her eyes and silenced the chastising voice in her head.

K-Mart didn't think it was real until she twisted her head around and saw Claire's body for herself. There was no reason to expect this from Claire, and it blew K-Mart away. She carefully turned onto her back and was able to touched Claire's cheek.

Claire wasn't great at talking out emotional things. She wasn't going to even try. She did what she knew and leaned down for a cautious kiss. She tasted K-Mart's returned apprehension about what was happening between them. She wasn't sure how to explain it, but she knew one thing that was most important to her.

"Don't give up on me, K."

K-Mart was stunned by the confessed whisper from Claire. She wasn't sure she heard it at first. But it was real, and K-Mart pieced together what'd shifted Claire's opinion about her number one rule. K-Mart hadn't expected her words to ever be heard by Claire. She didn't question how or why and merely accepted the gift. She also softly voiced her promise to Claire that she would not give up.

Claire shut her eyes in relief. She would have cried if she'd been her old self before she met K-Mart and before the convoy. But she was too guarded for that now. When Claire opened her eyes, she had K-Mart above her and was forced to go onto her back. Claire received a slow kiss that made her remember how to feel something.

K-Mart enjoyed the long kiss and tasted a new emotion in it. She didn't have time to analyze it right now. Instead she and Claire were quickly removing Claire's clothes from her heated skin. Tonight K-Mart drew on more courage and wanted to try something she hadn't done.

Claire wasn't sure at first until K-Mart had her sitting up against the wrought iron bars. She could barely take K-Mart's burning kisses against her stomach. Each second caused Claire to moan louder. She tangled her left arm in the bars and gripped the highest horizontal bar with her hand. Claire couldn't restrain herself anymore and ran her right hand into K-Mart's hair. She then silently ordered K-Mart to go lower by pushing down.

K-Mart's grin spread over Claire's skin after she received the subtle yet distinct push. She couldn't deny her lover's request and trailed down lower. She was nervous but didn't plan to stop either.

Claire moaned her lover's name when a soft tongue brushed her aching clit. She could only take so much teasing from K-Mart before she gently lifted her hips.

K-Mart took the swollen bud between her lips and started sucking lightly. Claire's heavy gasps helped her learn quickly. But she withdrew slightly after a few minutes and used her tongue's tip to play with her lover's sensitive clit.

Claire loved it and encouraged K-Mart by reaching between then spreading her folds open so it was easier. She was rewarded by K-Mart repeatedly and slowly licking her clit. She gave a deep growl and pressed her head back against an iron bar. Claire started rolling her hips with each time K-Mart's tongue brushed over her clit. What surprised her was K-Mart latching onto her ass cheeks and slightly lifted her.

K-Mart continued pleasing Claire but knew it wasn't enough yet. She sucked a few more times on the swollen bud before she pulled back. She withdrew her nails from Claire's ass cheek then brought her hand around. She took Claire's right hand into hers and together they started rubbing the soft clit.

Claire opened her eyes and watched their fingers work her clit together. Carefully she was lowered back to the bed then K-Mart stood on her knees. Claire received a heated kiss that distracted her from noticing K-Mart's fingers suddenly going into her wet center. She hissed in surprise and stopped rubbing her clit.

"Keep going," K-Mart instructed. She grabbed Claire's wrist and returned her hand to her damp folds.

Claire briefly grinned at her lover's boldness, but she did continue rubbing her own clit.

K-Mart straddled either side of Claire's hips and leaned against Claire's body. She increased the thrusts after she grabbed the top iron bar with her free hand. She could feel Claire's muscles tightening against her fingers, but the frenzy was just starting.

Claire concentrated on rubbing her clit. She moaned every time K-Mart pushed into her. But she wanted more and couldn't focus on pleasing her clit too. She brought her hand up and grabbed the upper bar, now with both hands.

K-Mart understood her lover's needs. She forced the thrusts harder and increased the speed. She panted as Claire's hips feverishly drove down on K-Mart's hand.

Claire grounded her teeth and held down her screams. She pulled harshly against the bar, which whined in complaint and slightly bent forward. The fast drives continued making her breasts brush up and down against K-Mart. Then a deeper thrust made her groan loudly, and her muscles went taut. Her mouth opened after the next thrusts finally pushed her over and made her eyes roll back. She whimpered from the flood of sensations and started collapsing down until K-Mart grabbed her by the waist.

K-Mart kept Claire still against the headboard until she could withdrew her fingers. She wrapped her other arm around Claire and together they caught their breathes. After a few minutes, K-Mart trailed her fingertips down her lover's lower back. Claire's old scar traveled under K-Mart's fingers and reminded her of the first day she met Claire. K-Mart fought off the bad memory of the huge shelving unit in the discount store falling down on Claire's back all because Claire protected K-Mart from the very first minute.

Claire let out a deep breath then shifted after a few soft kisses were placed along her collarbone. She freed her hands from the headboard and held K-Mart closer. She gently nipped at K-Mart's neck and grinned at K-Mart's nip back to her shoulder. She brushed K-Mart's damp locks away and admired the blond shade. But her thoughts were stilled by K-Mart's renewed interest in her right breast. She could tell this would be another long night.

 

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 8**

K-Mart was actually happy to get back on the road today. They hadn't really traveled incredibly far since Claire had the convoy on the road after lunch. That only left them with three hours of a drive. For the first time, K-Mart had a brief glimpse of Maryland, but she imagined that western Maryland was rather different than the eastern portion closer to the Chesapeake Bay. Some part of her wished to see more of the state, but they weren't tourists. They were survivors constantly on the run from undead.

Claire guided the convoy onto Route 81, which once was a major highway that ran parallel to the eastern side of the Appalachian Mountains. But their travel on Route 81 was short due to the increase of abandoned cars on the highway. It seemed as if the entire population of Hagerstown had decided to go south on Route 81 during the apocalypse. Now Claire's convoy couldn't utilize the major highway and were forced onto backroads again.

K-Mart could tell her friend wasn't too happy about it. Yet it wasn't anything new to them and Route 63 was a lot less jammed with forgotten vehicles. From a quick glance at Claire's GPS, they would have to get onto Route 11 so they could cross the Potomac River. K-Mart though was slightly worried after she saw how low the sun hung in the western sky.

"It's getting late," K-Mart commented to her friend.

Claire chewed on her bottom lip then replied, "We need to get away from this area."

K-Mart silently agreed that it wasn't good for them to remain so near Hagerstown. They'd already ran over a few undead that'd been wondering on Route 81 north of the small city. Camping anywhere near Hagerstown wasn't just dangerous, but a suicide wish.

"If we get over the Potomac then we'll be safer."

K-Mart hid her concerns and asked, "Is there plenty of open land after the Potomac?"

"Yes, before Martinsburg," Claire promised. She'd already gone over a rundown from satellite images with Mikey.

K-Mart blew out a breath. She prayed that it was true. She quieted her thoughts by going back to her book. She hadn't picked up her textbooks today and planned to do so tomorrow.

Claire was focused on her driving, but she kept looking at the sun that crept closer to the horizon. She didn't want to make camp in the dark. However, today was one of those days that Claire couldn't perfectly plan for.

The drive to Route 11's bridge was only thirty minutes away. Claire had to travel carefully through the small town of Williamsport. She flicked on the Hummer's headlights once the sun started creeping below the horizon. Quickly her eyes scanned back and forth for undead on the road.

"K-Mart," Claire softly called. She wanted help.

K-Mart hastily shut her book and put it away then straightened up in the seat. She hadn't realized they were in Williamsport. She knew the bridge couldn't be far. But she hastily searched for road obstructions, especially moving ones. "There." She pointed to her right.

"Got it." Claire snatched her radio off the dash and hit the talk button. "Carlos, you got this one?"

"We have it," Carlos replied over the radio.

K-Mart watched in awe as the undead was shot in the head with perfect accuracy. She knew it was Chase hanging out the tanker's passenger window. "He's so good at that."

Claire grinned but pushed lower on the gas. She wanted to get out of Williamsport and across the damn river. She wasn't sure why she needed to hurry up, but her skin was crawling badly. It felt like hundreds of eyes were on the convoy. Claire glanced up at the GPS and saw the bridge was a quarter of a mile. Relief started to come over her, but she held it back because something wasn't settled right in her stomach.

"Um... Claire..." K-Mart stared wide eye at the road block to enter the bridge. She could tell it'd been there for a long time since there were bits of grass sprouting from the jersey curbs.

"Shit," Claire hissed. She braked the Hummer in front of the road block.

"The bridge could be out too," K-Mart commented. "Maybe that's why it's blocked up."

Claire shook her head and jerked the Hummer into park. "Or it's traffic control to put everybody on Route 81."

That made sense to K-Mart since they saw so many abandoned cars on the highway. She didn't say anything back and looked over at her friend.

Claire had the radio in her hand again. "Carlos, we need some explosives to get this damn thing out of the way."

"We should check that the bridge is safe and not blocked on the other end," Carlos radioed back.

Claire frowned, but Carlos was right too. She suspected the Potomac was a fairly large and deep river. She replied to Carlos and wanted two teams organized for both the bombing and protecting the convoy while they blew the road block out of the way. She personally planned to check the bridge after she had the convoy reverse down Route 11.

Once the convoy had backed up enough, Claire was able to tuck the Hummer into a grassy spot between a building's two walls. She suspected it was a former lumber yard by the equipment poking above the facilities. She left the Hummer running and headlights off but turned to K-Mart.

"I want you to stay here." Claire grabbed the radio off the dash. "Where's your radio?"

K-Mart hastily opened the glovebox and produced the handheld radio. She switched it on and was pleased the battery was fine.

"Channel 8," Claire informed her friend.

K-Mart set it then also retrieved one of the Glocks from in the glovebox. She placed the radio in her lap and kept the volume low. She dropped the magazine out of the Glock, checked it was full, and slammed it back in then racked the first bullet.

Claire was satisfied but still sternly reminded, "Get into the driver's seat, keep it running, and radio me if you see anything."

K-Mart nodded. She knew the drill, but it made Claire feel better to go over it each time.

Claire returned the nod then climbed out of the driver's seat. She went to the rear of the Hummer while K-Mart shifted to the driver's seat. In seconds, Claire had the carbine in her hands and the shotgun strapped across her back. The Berretta handguns already were tucked in her rear waistband. She slammed the door down then went to the driver's door.

K-Mart was slightly startled by her friend's return.

"Keep the damn doors locked and the windows up," Claire sharply ordered.

K-Mart nodded and hit the lock button after her friend shut the door. She sighed and kept her eyes on Claire's confident stride out onto Route 11 then to the bridge. She canted her head as Claire briefly spoke to Carlos then went to the block in front of the bridge. Claire hopped over it then disappeared into the early darkness.

Now that nervous sensation crept into K-Mart's chest too. She didn't like this at all. She adjusted the handheld radio's volume so it was louder. She listened to Carlos ordering the convoy managers to get setup while the blasts were prepared to take out the jersey curbs. After a few minutes, K-Mart was forced to briefly shield her eyes thanks to the powerful flood lights over top of the bus, tankers, and news van were lit up.

The entire area was well lit now due to the intense lights. On top of the vehicles, several marksmen took posts and kept an eye out for trouble. Chase was in charge and handled his spot from the diesel tanker. He had night vision binoculars, which he used to scan the local area.

"How's it looking, Claire?" Carlos spoke over the radio.

K-Mart peered down at the radio. She tensely waited for her friend's voice, but it was a long silence. "Come on, Claire." She started vibrating her right leg up and down.

"It looks good, Carlos." Claire was obviously running by how her breath was short. "Get the explosives... taped up." She could run pretty quick but it was still a hike to come from one end of the bridge to the other. But she had to be certain that the bridge was safe all the way. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Roger that," Carlos responded. He ordered Brian to carefully place the explosives so that it'd take out the curbs but not damage the bridge. He and Claire highly relied on Brian's skill with explosives.

K-Mart placed the radio in her lap then grabbed the Hummer's shifter knob. She jiggled the knob in a nervous habit while she waited for Claire. She then went still after a distinct thump on the Hummer's roof. Every bit of life drained out of her once she realized what could be on the roof. K-Mart quickly scooped up the radio, lowered the volume, and frantically whispered, "There's something on the Hummer." She dropped the radio despite it filled with voices. She grabbed the Glock from the dash once footfall started down the roof.

But a distinct shot resounded around the convoy then it went quiet. K-Mart jumped in the chair after a thud, and she practically crawled up the chair when a lifeless undead slid down the front of the car window. There was a dark blood trail that smeared over the window.

"Oh my god," K-Mart gasped. She stared in shock at the motionless creature.

The undead had once been a middle aged man with an earring in his right lobe. His dark hair was slightly paled now. The welts and cuts on his face were distinct against the decomposition. But his lifeless black eyes were on the human inside the Hummer. His arms were stretched above the front window and the black wristbands gleamed in the moonlight. The slight opening in his mouth seemed as if he was about to speak but instead it merely exposed the tip of his inky tongue.

"K-Mart, get the Hell out of there!" Claire blasted over the radio. She was standing on the jersey curb, walkie in one hand, and carbine in her right hand. She fearfully stared at several undead perched on the roof of the building where she'd parked the Hummer. "K-Mart!" she screamed into the radio. She didn't wait for a response, dropped the radio, and lifted the carbine with both hands. Her initial shots caused a wave of gunfire from the convoy.

K-Mart was jolted to life by the sudden chaos. She jerked the shifted knob into drive and floored the Hummer. She barely managed the steering wheel since the Glock was in her right hand. She was panicked and frightened but came right towards Claire. Behind her, there were undead falling off the building's roof thanks to the rain of bullets.

Claire jumped off the concrete curb and heard the Hummer's brakes squeal. She raced to the Hummer and grabbed the undead on the Hummer's hood. She had a handful of tattered, dirty clothing and tossed the body off the vehicle. She threw open the door and barked, "Move!" She tossed K-Mart the carbine while she frantically climbed into the driver's seat.

The gunfire consumed the area as the dead were taken out like target practice. The few that made it off the roof were instantly shot in the head by Chase, just like the first one he'd killed on the Hummer. He then heard Claire's renewed voice over the radio and demanded the curb be blown up.

Brian had the trigger, but he was also shooting on the undead at Carlos's side. He lowered his rifle and grabbed the trigger. He checked that the Hummer was far enough from the curb that it was safe. After a fast glance over his shoulder at the curb, he deduced it was safe. Claire's furious demands were met after he hit the trigger.

Concrete spewed all around and tumbled onto the road or over the side onto the grassy land far below the bridge. Once the dust settled, the yellow Hummer tore past and started the frantic flee to get away from the undead in Williamsport. Everybody hastily reloaded into the cars and trucks, but Chase and two other marksmen kept the undead in check as the convoy followed the Hummer. Each vehicle narrowly missed Claire's forgotten handheld radio hidden under some concrete rubble.

Claire sped down the bridge and nearly forgot the headlights. She flicked them once she realized how dark it was because of the cloud cover. There was hardly any sunlight to speak of and the moon wasn't out yet. Claire didn't want to hit any undead at any point without first being aware of them.

K-Mart was slumped in her seat, gripping both the carbine and Glock, and trying to gain her composure again. She should have been use to the undead by now, but she couldn't seem to get over their ugly faces.

"How are we looking?" Claire demanded over the radio. She had to know the convoy was making it safely despite her unspoken priority was always K-Mart.

"We're in the clear," L.J. reported. He was at the end of the convoy with his tow truck. He stole another glance out his back window and was glad to see the last undead giving up. He didn't quite understand why, but what really bothered him was how it ran for them. L.J. had never seen an undead run before. He swallowed hard and radioed, "I'm halfway over the bridge."

Claire had already driven off the bridge and continued on Route 11. She hit the talk button. "Was anybody hurt? Any casualties?"

"No," Carlos reported, "Everybody is safe."

Claire let out a low breath and pressed the radio against her forehead. She silently thanked God that nobody was lost or attacked by an undead. She use to think a dead survivor was bad, but she quickly learned a bitten one was far more heartbreaking. Claire licked her dry lips and pushed the talk button again. "We're going to drive south for twenty to thirty minutes." She released the talk button and recalled her original plans before the road block. "Then we go west and make camp." She heard a few agreements. She tossed the radio on the dash and made a mental note to get a new one for K-Mart since she'd tossed hers earlier.

K-Mart shut her eyes and let out a low breath. Thankfully the shakes started to subside, but a hand on her knee made her jerk again.

"Are you alright?" Claire checked. She had a hard time looking out the window and visually inspecting her friend.

K-Mart nodded a few times. "Yeah." She shifted in the seat then dropped her head against the rest.

Claire started feeling in control again now that they were safely away from Williamsport. She hoped nothing else happened tonight. "Can you put that in the back?" She pulled the window washer knob and happily rid of the blood stain on the front window.

K-Mart straightened up then did what Claire asked so she twisted in the seat and gently tossed the M4 carbine into the rear. She flopped in her chair then put the Glock away too in its hidden spot. She worked her hand through her hair after she put her green hat in her lap.

Claire saw how K-Mart's hand trembled. She hated to see her friend that way and wished she'd been in the Hummer when the attack started. Whenever she had a bad feeling that's when they were attacked by undead.

"We'll make camp soon," Claire promised. She felt that K-Mart viewed the camps as a moment of safety and peace from the Hellish world.

K-Mart nodded but looked out the side window. She knew that Claire was trying to comfort somehow, but K-Mart didn't expect it from Claire. This was their life now, and she wanted to accept the horror of it. K-Mart didn't need to be protected from it anymore.

Claire flexed her grip on the steering wheel and struggled to calm down after the attack. Damn she hated those undead. She swore if something had happened to K-Mart then she would have been broken in half. Once upon a time Claire had it all and now all she had was K-Mart. She wouldn't lose the last thing that meant something to her.

K-Mart briefly dozed off until the Hummer turned onto a dirt road. She was jarred awake and put her cap back on after Claire came upon their latest camp spot. She couldn't see much outside the windows, but the headlights revealed a former farmland that was being reclaimed by the neighboring woods.

Claire shut off the engine but continued radioing what order she wanted the vehicles. It was nothing new after the tanker and bus parked on either side of the Hummer. She climbed out of the Hummer, hooked the radio to her hip, and reclaimed the carbine from the backseat. An odd thought came to mind, and she hopped onto the black rail. She glared at the large dimples in the hood thanks to the goddamn undead. After a hefty sigh, she hopped off the running board and went around the Hummer.

K-Mart canted her head once her friend was in front of her. She knew that Claire was doing a visual assessment of her body despite the undead had been on the Hummer and not near K-Mart.

Claire stood inches from K-Mart and used the still running vehicle headlights from behind the Hummer to help her assess K-Mart. She bowed her head when hesitant amber eyes met her gaze.

K-Mart held her friend's curious eyes. She nearly touched Claire's hip until Carlos's arrival from the tanker made her jam her hands into her jeans' pockets.

"Claire," Carlos started. He hooked his thumbs through his belt.

Claire didn't acknowledge Carlos despite she clearly heard him. She instead canted her head at K-Mart then ran her index finger and thumb down the brim's rim.

K-Mart pursed her lips and understood Claire's silent question. She reached up and tugged the right corner of her own hat's brim.

Claire accepted K-Mart's response then finally faced Carlos, who was getting on her nerves more so lately. She broke away from her friend and followed Carlos so she could get the camp setup properly.

K-Mart briefly watched Claire and Carlos's receding figures in the darkness then she sadly let out a breath. She planned to go help Mikey get the initial part of the perimeter ready before Carlos or L.J. set out the cameras on the four-wheeler. But tonight was one of the few nights that Mikey asked K-Mart to set the surveillance cameras in the quad. She readily agreed and went to the M35 cargo truck that the convoy had acquired only six months ago. K-Mart had the pack of cameras on her back, which she took into the truck's bed.

Carlos approached the dark green M35 cargo truck, which the military nicknamed the deuce and half because it was rated for two and half ton weight class. He curiously noted K-Mart setting up the cameras for him. "Hey, K-Mart."

"Hey, Carlos," K-Mart offered back. She finished hooking the pack to the quad's side. "Mikey has the cameras ready for tonight." She hopped off the four-wheeler's side.

"Thanks." Carlos climbed up into the truck bed but remained on the opposite side of the quad. He decided he might get some questions answered through K-Mart. "Hey, do you know what's been up with Claire lately?"

K-Mart had gone to the rear of the deuce and half. She sat on the locked gate at the end of the cargo bed. "What you mean?" She decided to play dumb.

Carlos sat on the side of the quad and rested his hands on his propped up leg. "She's been edgy... more than normal." He hoped his normal charm still worked on K-Mart. But recently he'd noticed that K-Mart's crush from years past seemed to have faded away. If he wasn't mistaken, Carlos was sure that K-Mart instead had a fascination for Claire. He'd tried approaching Claire about it a few times, but Claire didn't want to have the conversation.

K-Mart seemed to consider it, but she shook her head and mentioned, "She acts like her normal self... to me."

Carlos held back a slight frown. "It started after Alice showed up."

K-Mart shrugged then tapped her boot tip against the quad's rear tire. "She was edgy about Alice," she softly admitted. She studied the tire for a second then met Carlos's inquisitive gaze. "But she's been better since Alice left." She wasn't about to admit the truth of the matter.

Carlos drummed his fingers once on his leg then stood up. "Did Claire say anything about Alice?"

K-Mart bit back a smirk and decided Alice was a perfect tool to use against Carlos's ego. "Claire didn't say much... you know Claire." She stood up too then added, "But I think Claire secretly found Alice pretty attractive."

Carlos did a double-take at the news. "Attractive?"

K-Mart had turned to the gate, but she faced Carlos again. "Yeah." She pretended to be confused and checked, "She didn't tell you?" She shrugged at Carlos's headshake. "Alice was hot." She didn't wait for a response and climbed over the gate then hopped off the M35 cargo truck. "See ya, Carlos."

Carlos rubbed the back of his neck. "See you, K-Mart." He sighed and muttered, "Nice talkin' to ya too." He wished he hadn't asked about Claire. He returned to his duty and started the quad so it could warm up while he opened the gate and lowered the ramp at the rear of the deuce and half.

K-Mart returned to Mikey's news van and told him that Carlos was headed off on the quad shortly. She accepted Mikey's thanks and decided to hang out for awhile longer until dinner time. She planned to stay around the campfire for dinner so she could be warm. She wasn't surprised when Mikey decided to go with her to Otto's four-wheeled kitchen.

Mikey  took a seat with her friend in front of the campfire that did warm them both up. Tonight was cooler and may just hit freezing levels for the first frost of the fall. K-Mart made a mental note to get extra blankets out of the back of the Hummer for her and Claire tonight. K-Mart loved the winter, but she hated to be cold. Claire though seemed to be impervious to hot or cold temperatures.

After dinner, K-Mart said goodnight to Mikey, gave him a quick hug, and went back to the empty Hummer. She first retrieved the extra blankets and distributed them evenly in the back and front seats. Then it was time to catch up on her journal for the day. K-Mart sat in the backseat, flashlight in her right hand, and journal opened between her propped up legs against the front seat. The entry took a solid hour before K-Mart could close it up and retrieve her fiction book. She stretched out in the backseat with the blankets over her body. She started reading but became drowsy within half an hour.

But the Hummer's front passenger door opening stirred K-Mart awake. She lowered her book and was glad to see Claire.

"Hey, K." Claire noted the extra blankets and was grateful. She first stripped off her jacket and neatly set it on the dash. She then placed her handguns on top of it along with the radio. "How's the reading?" She already spotted the distinct book resting on K-Mart's blanketed stomach.

"Almost done."

Claire softly grinned because she knew that her friend didn't like the idea of not having another fiction book after this one. "We got a raid possibly tomorrow."

K-Mart perked up at this news. "Really?" She caught the grin on Claire's face. "You think you can pick me up another book?"

Claire turned her smirk onto the teen. "You know I'll do my best."

"Sweet," K-Mart murmured. She hoped for a new book.

Claire hauled herself into the front seats, shut the passenger door, and stretched out her legs into the driver's seat. She leaned against the now padded passenger door and tugged her hat's brim over her face. She adjusted the blankets once before settling in.

K-Mart went back to her book and wanted to finish the last few pages in the chapter. She nibbled on her lower lip, but focus kept eluding her. She clicked off the flashlight then sat in silence for a minute. "Claire?" She tensely waited for a response from the leader.

"Mmmm."

K-Mart lowered the flashlight on top of her book. She considered how to put this carefully and decided it really didn't matter. "Carlos..." She paused and heard her friend shift.

"What about Carlos?"

K-Mart heard the undertone of protective streak in Claire's words. She cringed because she could accidently and easily start a fire between Carlos and Claire.

"Did he do something?"

K-Mart cringed again once she realized she was taking too damn long to answer Claire. She looked over at her friend's now visible features. "He asked me why you've been on edge lately." She watched the tension visibly ebb from Claire.

"What'd you tell him?" Claire fixed her hat so she could see her friend better.

K-Mart shrugged and answered, "That Alice had you on edge but you're fine now."

"Did he believe you?" Claire watched her friend's features and would be able to easily tell if K-Mart was telling her the truth. But in the past year and half, she never caught her friend in a lie like it had been at the start. She and K-Mart had come a long way in their relationship since the beginning.

K-Mart rolled her shoulders and honestly replied, "I'm not sure... sorta." She then lowered her eyes to the book and flashlight in her lap.

Claire narrowed her eyes once she realized there was something else. "What, K-Mart?"

K-Mart clamped her teeth on her lower lip then inwardly sighed. How could she be so damn obvious to Claire? "Well... I sort of..."

"Sort of what?"

K-Mart wiggled under the blankets slightly lower. "Well, I gave Carlos the impression that you thought Alice was hot."

"What?" Claire barked. She grabbed her hat, tore it off, and swatted K-Mart with it. "What the fuck were you thinking, K-Mart?" She was annoyed but not really angry.

K-Mart rubbed her shoulder where the hat got her. "He's been up your ass more than normal lately, Claire." She glowered at her friend. "I figured this would take him down a notch."

"Or it'll just make him come onto me more if he finds out I'm a lesbian," Claire sharply explained to her friend.

K-Mart blew out a breath, but was transfixed on her book. "I hadn't really considered that part," she quietly admitted.

Claire sighed and realized there wasn't much she could do about it right now. She had on her hat, which was hiding her face again. "He'll assume something is going on between us too."

K-Mart blushed, brightly. She hadn't thought of that either. She closed her eyes and berated herself for not thinking this out better. It seemed like a pretty damn good idea when she was talking with Carlos.

"Don't worry about it, K." Claire planned to correct it in the next days. And she didn't want K-Mart mulling over it all night long. "Get some rest."

K-Mart blew out a breath and muttered, "Right." She put her book and flashlight on the floor for the night. "Sorry, Claire."

Claire sunk lower and folded her arms. "Thanks for trying." She grinned at her friend's tactic that could work or most likely backfire. Tomorrow at first light with Carlos would tell her more.

K-Mart had a sad smile at the leader's honest gratitude. She lowered down under the blankets and tugged them over her shoulder. She was on her side and laid there thinking about what she'd said to Carlos. It made her think about Alice and Claire.

"Claire, do you think about her at all?" K-Mart gripped the blankets' tighter and accepted she probably wouldn't get a response after countless seconds lapsed in silence.

"Yeah, K," Claire softly confessed from the front.

K-Mart agreed that she did too, but she didn't voice that to Claire. She closed her eyes and quietly murmured, "I wonder where she is now."

Claire briefly opened her eyes but closed them again and ended K-Mart's muses by stating, "It doesn't matter."

K-Mart had a frown at Claire's reply. She was confident that Claire found Alice attractive and not just mysterious, irritating, and even irrational. But it wasn't her place to press the matter, at least not right now. She instead quieted for the night after saying goodnight to the leader.

Claire was able to sleep for awhile after she stopped thinking about Alice. However, she had heated dreams that were too confusing and involved both Alice and K-Mart. They woke her up in a sweat, and the blankets felt like a layer of fire against her body. She quickly removed them and sighed in relief. Her head gently thunked against the glass window.

K-Mart stirred awake and murmured, "Claire?"

Claire was breathing hard and shut her eyes. Heat flashes made her tremble, but she fought against the dream's last effects on her. Then a burning hand against her arm made her jump until K-Mart's voice soothed her.

K-Mart squeezed the damp skin under her hand. She gently tugged on Claire's arm after she realized what kind of dream Claire had tonight. "Come back here," she softly encouraged Claire.

Claire shook from K-Mart's obvious invite that teased her excited body. She toyed with her hat's brim in hopes the seconds would give her strength to resist. But she broke down after K-Mart's thumb stroked over her arm. She gave in so easily, in her opinion.

K-Mart withdrew after Claire got out of the Hummer. She watched how Claire steadied herself on the short trip around the front of the Hummer. She imagined the cold air tonight eased away some of Claire's burn, but it wouldn't silence it.

Claire opened the rear passenger door at K-Mart's feet. She discovered that K-Mart had moved the blankets down onto the floor so it made it easy for Claire to crawl over K-Mart.

After the door shut, K-Mart started breathing harder and welcomed Claire into the back with her. She hooked Claire's chin and drew her down for a tender kiss.

Claire savored the affection from K-Mart. She moaned when K-Mart ran her hands over Claire's sticky back under the shirt. After the kiss, Claire lifted her head and brushed her long, red hair out of the way. She studied K-Mart's admiring features and realized she could have lost K-Mart tonight in Williamsport. Her worst nightmare was K-Mart being bitten and what Claire's ultimate duty would be at that point. But Claire's fears was quieted by K-Mart's next kiss.

Their first time in the Hummer wasn't frantic like it'd been in the farmhouse the prior nights. K-Mart always remained in her clothes except tonight Claire took off K-Mart's black top. For several minutes, Claire placed perfect kiss over K-Mart's chest. But she never removed K-Mart's bra or any other clothes. K-Mart didn't question it and willingly accepted what Claire wanted to do between them.

Eventually Claire was free of her clothes, which rested in the front seat for later. She remained on top of K-Mart the entire time. She feverishly rocked her body against K-Mart's driving fingers. She dug her nails into the front seat, which provided extra support. But K-Mart guided her further forward then she gasped when K-Mart's lips covered her right breast.

Claire continued fighting down her screams so they wouldn't be heard by anybody beyond the Hummer. She gripped both the front seat and a rear headrest after she reached her climax that gave her both pleasure and relief. She held down her cry while her entire body slipped into the orgasm.

K-Mart watched the strong Claire Redfield collapse from her towering, arched posture. She was ready for it too and drew Claire down against her body and tangled her right hand in Claire's hair. After a minute, she carefully withdrew her still damp fingers from Claire's center.

Claire gave off a low moan then tightened her arm across her lover's waist. She tucked her face in K-Mart's neck as she regained her strength. After a few minutes, she felt nimble fingers trailing up and down her sticky back then went lower on the sixth stroke.

K-Mart traced a triangle over Claire's lower back before her hand went lower. But a quick grab around her wrist made her stop.

"We can't, K," Claire murmured. She threaded her hand through K-Mart's left hand. She wasn't confident that during a second round she could be so quiet.

K-Mart accepted Claire's regretful yet gentle words and kissed her lover's temple. She lowered her right foot down onto the floor and was able to better support Claire's greater weight.

Claire sighed once she realized she needed to move to the front seat. She stole a few more seconds to enjoy the beautiful throb from her clit thanks to K-Mart's attention to it. She collected her will that came from the leader in her, and she sat up.

K-Mart pushed up some and helped Claire get her clothes back on minus the socks and boots.

Claire ran her fingers through her slightly disheveled hair. She yanked her top down correctly then started to get out of the Hummer. But a gentle pull on her shoulder made her turn back. She wasn't surprised by K-Mart's kiss and softly returned it.

K-Mart let Claire go after that and shifted away from the door before Claire closed it. She watched Claire go around the Hummer again, but she peered through the window at the diesel tanker not far from them. She considered whether or not Claire would rework the vehicles' locations, but she doubted it because K-Mart's safety couldn't be compromised in Claire's mind. Claire would rather be seen having sex with K-Mart than put K-Mart's safety at risk just so they could keep things private. That wasn't to say Claire wouldn't go above and beyond to keep their recent developments a complete secret from the convoy. But thank god for tinted windows, in K-Mart's opinion.

Claire returned to the front seats and softly shut the door. She put on her boots and socks now then adjusted the blankets over her cooled off body. Last, she grabbed her hat from off the floor and put it on for the night's rest. She noted that K-Mart was already under the blankets after getting her own shirt on too.

There was no doubt that K-Mart, like Claire, would keep silent about their sexual relationship. Claire was thankful for it and even more grateful that K-Mart didn't question any of it. From the surface, it appeared that Claire was just using K-Mart as a outlet for release. However, Claire wasn't worried that K-Mart believed it. It was simply how it had to be between them if Claire could still lead the convoy without fault. There was no room for confessions of love when it came to the convoy leader. If Claire faltered then the survivors would pay for it, and Claire especially couldn't have K-Mart pay for her mistake as a leader.

K-Mart's life was far more precious than Claire's chance at happiness.

 

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 9**

Claire Redfield adjusted the M4 carbine away from her face after she pressed her back against the building's cool metal. She was hidden in the shade but all her attention was on the waiting team. She waved them on and gave the okay to Carlos.

Carlos dashed across the parking lot after coming out from behind the large, blue sign. There were running boots behind him, but he beelined for the door beside Claire. He took two more measured steps then jumped. All his power went into his kick that took down the rusted door. He quickly entered the building after flicking on his headlamp.

Claire stayed in position while the six team members followed Carlos's lead into the building. She unhooked her radio and pressed the mic. "We're in, L.J."

"Roger," L.J. confirmed.

Claire rehooked her radio. The lack of gunfire from in the building told her that it was quiet, so far. There was never such a thing as totally safe. Claire entered after the team and nodded at a team member to stay by the door. She fished out her large Maglite and shifted over to Carlos's side. A flick of the flashlight started the high beam, which revealed the gigantic metal towers that had wrapped pallets on them.

"Wow," Carlos murmured.

"I can't believe it hasn't been picked clean," a team member whispered.

Claire silently agreed with the comment. Typically the large stores and distribution centers were picked through or at least diminished. She narrowed her eyes and briefly considered their extremely lucky find. Why did it make her skin crawl so badly?

"We should get started." Carlos waited for the leader's command.

Claire set aside her thoughts then nodded. "You know the drill." All the team members left her side and started the task of sweeping through the gigantic distribution facility for any trouble, namely undead. But Claire remained by the entrance and grabbed the radio off her hip again. "L.J., bring in the deuce and half."

"On my way," L.J. promised. He and Chase were working together in the M35 cargo truck with the four-wheeler at the ready. He released the brake and started barreling down the road. But the cargo truck clipped a few rusty cars that were in the way.

Claire peered back into the darkness of the building. Distantly there were flashlights' streams of light waving about, and no gunfire was a good sign. "How we looking, Carlos?" she radioed to him.

"Clear so far," Carlos replied. "We're about to enter the office area."

Claire didn't see the need to reply. She instead tapped the guard at the door and told him she was going to go deeper into the facility. There was something specific of value that Claire wanted to get her hands on. So the hunt began down the aisles until she came upon their possible prize. Claire slung her carbine over her back and checked that the strap's clip rested on her shoulder. She then hopped onto the reach forklift that could get to pallets placed nearly forty feet high.

But there was a lot of doubt that the little yellow reach forklift would still operate. After a turn of the key, the forklift remained dead to the world. Its source of power came from electricity rather than gas or diesel. There was no use in toying with it further.

Claire hopped off and sighed after she realized they'd have to do it the hard way. She drew out a handgun and the radio again. "We'll need the ropes, L.J." She received a confirmation and also news that L.J. and Chase were out in the parking lot.

"Everything is clear. No exits tampered with and still locked," Carlos reported over the channel.

"Great. Get back here and let's get started," Claire ordered. She didn't want to spend any more time here than they had to. Plus it was a risk being away from convoy, which needed all the firepower possible to protect it. Brief thoughts about K-Mart's safety crossed her mind, but Claire quieted her worries.

The team met at the door and hastily prepared to raid the former Wal-Mart distribution center that'd once supplied at least a hundred stores in the region. But today it would supply a small convoy in a Hell brought world. It only took minutes for the well trained team to unload the quad, get the climbing ropes, and hooks. Each team member had to specifically hunt down certain items on the convoy's supply list. They worked in pairs and used the climbing ropes to get up higher for pallets stacked up to thirty feet or more.

But Claire was the only member on her own since she was on a personal mission, for K-Mart. She'd made a promise to her friend that she'd find a book or two. She didn't plan to disappoint her friend. If her memory served her right, then the books were stored in one particular section so Claire began her hunt in that sector of the distribution center.

The flashlight's beam scanned over the lower pallets then the middle pallets above Claire's head and finally the upper pallets. So far the books weren't in the twenty-third aisle. Once Claire rounded the corner, she shined the light up on the top pallets and sighed at the publisher names stamped on the exterior box under the plastic wrap.

"Fucking great," she muttered in annoyance. She didn't take any rope for climbing nor did she feel like going back to get it. Claire would have to do it the old fashion way. First, she checked both sides of the pallet rack and determined the best course of action. Claire sighed after she made her choice and stowed her Berretta Cougar in the dual shoulder holster she wore today.

Claire shifted to best spot, which was an exposed bar, but she paused after a distinct odor drifted up to her nose. She furrowed her eyebrows because the odor didn't fit into this sector so she quickly followed her nose. With the flashlight pointed down, she studied the small pool of liquid from her squatted position. The tiny pool was nearly black in nature and also quite distinct in its smell, especially around a former mechanic.

But yet disbelief still lingered in Claire's mind. So she touched it with two fingers and brought the sample under her nose. There was no mistaking engine oil. A deep concern settled in the pit of Claire's stomach. She rubbed the slick oil between her fingers then wiped it off on her pants. The oil itself wasn't outlandish, but the idea that a fresh engine oil pool was in the distribution center wasn't a good sign. The pool should have long ago dried up and have no odor.

Claire briefly swept the flashlight's beam across the aisle's floor from her lowered view. But there were no more engine oil deposits within the aisle. Stranger still was there weren't any forklifts or other equipment to speak of nearby. Plus the earlier reach forklift had been electric. All of it added up to a big knot between Claire's shoulder blades.

But yet Claire put aside her thoughts because the team had done a detailed sweep of the facility. She unwillingly accepted they were okay right now. She rose back up and slid the turned off flashlight into a heavy duty holster then put on her headlamp. The climb up the pallet rack was slow and steady, from metal beam to metal beam. Every muscle bulged against her tanned skin on the way up, but the workout was welcoming too. Once on top, Claire let out a breath but remained crouched on the wrapped box for a moment. She carefully went to the other side where the neighboring pallet had a load of books. But whether it was all the same book or a mixed lot, it was hard to tell just yet.

Claire unclipped her knife, popped out the serrated blade with her thumb, and started cutting away at the wrapper then the thick cardboard. Hopefully whatever was in the container box was something K-Mart would enjoy. There was too much work involved in hunting down books in a distribution center for Claire's liking. Usually coming across an old library or an Amazon distribution center was more promising for books. But this opportunity was still worth it.

After a solid two minutes of cutting away, the wrapper and box material were tossed aside and revealed the neatly stacked books inside the box from several publishers. Much to Claire's relief, there were different titles in the box that would most likely save her from doing another hunt. She took out one book and studied the cover. Slowly the book's dark cover and title started dawning on Claire.

"I'll be damned," she murmured. A wide grin spread over her lips. "K-Mart will never expect this." Claire decided she'd save this one for K-Mart's birthday, and that would be a test of her own will from now until the special day.

Claire reached at her rear pocket and dug out a balled up nylon knapsack. It took a second to draw open the knapsack but shortly it was filled with various books. The publishers' box turned out to be a gold mine after a lot of sifting through it.

Happy that her mission was complete, Claire pulled the drawstrings and slung the knapsack onto her back. She adjusted the strings over her shoulders so they wouldn't tangle with her dark long sleeve shirt. But a repetitive tap behind Claire made her go still. She remained hunched next to the mutilated box's mouth. Now the quad's running engine caught her ear for a minute before it went silent again. From the opposite end of the distribution center, the team's movements softly echoed throughout the facility.

But the soft taps started again and were moving then went eerily still. Claire was quick to pinpoint the origin point, but she first turned off her headlamp for safety. She hated the dark, but it was her chance at hiding from whatever danger may be lurking distantly behind her. Silently the Beretta Cougar was freed from its holster and the distinct night sight on the handgun was lit up in the darkness.

Cautiously, Claire silently turned on the balls of her feet and faced the direction she'd heard the noise. Another set of taps on metal helped tell her where it was coming from, but it was the location that worried her greatly. Claire reached to her other rear pocket and retrieved the small night vision monocular and pushed in the power button. Whatever was making the noise had yet to find Claire so she used that to her advantage.

The night vision monocular's view wasn't wide, but it quickly honed in on the source of the taps. Claire was caught off guard and nearly dropped the pocket monocular until she steeled her initial reaction. She zoomed in on the creature that clung to the metal ceiling of the distribution center.

The creature had to be at least the size of a bull or so. But everything else about it wasn't something from mother nature. The creature was a rustic shade and made from pure muscle. What helped it cling to the ceiling were its long talons that made up its hands and feet. The scent of humans caused its tongue to slowly snake out.

Claire sucked in a shaky breath after the creature displayed a healthy set of teeth. She set her gun down then reached for her radio. She turned down the volume all the way so she wouldn't draw the creature's attention. She then picked up the gun and decided on her options to handle the beast. After  the creature turned its head, Claire quickly realized that it didn't have eyes and therefore was using its other senses like smell and hearing to hunt prey.

Again the creature continued its pursuit for the humans down on the ground. It softly whipped its tongue in the air and breathed in the various scents of human blood coming from the next two aisles ahead.

Claire raised the Beretta Cougar in her right hand while she kept the monocular over her left eye. This sure wasn't the most accurate approach, but there wasn't much time left before the creature attacked the unsuspecting team down in the aisle. She lined her night sight on the creature's head then gritted her teeth. A silent prayer went through her mind as the trigger pulled back.

The gunshot resounded in the facility followed by a low cry from the beast. Sudden frenzy broke lose as the team started hollering at each other about the gunfire.

Claire smirked at the perfect shot. Clearly the creature hadn't expected a surprise attack from across the facility. But her victory was fleeting because the beast was now angry at its attacker. She hastily stood up and through the monocular she saw the creature racing across the ceiling for her. The single shot hadn't killed the beast like it would have done to an undead.

"Shit," Claire cursed and frantically shoved her monocular away. She bolted down the pallet rack despite she couldn't see a damn thing. She nearly tripped, but she managed the headlamp and flicked it on. Everybody's cries echoed in her ears, but the racing taps were most distinct. Her heart rate matched the creature's speed.

"Carlos," Claire yelled, "Get the team out of here!" However, there was thick doubt in her mind that Carlos would listen. But little could be done as the creature barred down on her. The pallet rack's end came too soon for Claire, and she faced the creature with the headlamp flooding the ceiling.

The vicious creature snapped its tongue at the human it smelled down below. It released from the ceiling and landed on the upper pallets with more grace than expected from it. Long talons clicked against the wrapped boxes.

Claire lined her night sight on the beast and fired on it repeatedly, but she regretted it because the creature tensed up for an attack. Claire gave off a cry and took two wide steps towards the next pallet rack on the other side of the aisle. She launched off the edge within seconds before the creature caught her. Something slimy brushed over her ankle and altered her calculated landing. A loud smack erupted after her body collided with a large box.

The entire rack slightly trembled and groaned from the impact that it wasn't built for. Everything went steady around the rack, but it couldn't handle another hit or it'd topple down.

Claire whimpered from the hot white burn that went up and down her chest from landing face first. She lifted her head and spotted her Beretta Cougar inches from her fingertips. But her mind was swimming, and she briefly struggled to remember how she got here anyway. A roar from behind jogged her mind, and the M4 carbine's weight gave her solace within that second.

The creature not only wanted its meal but also to make this human suffer. It snapped its tongue back then launched off the pallet rack for the human on the opposite side.

All the yelling voices and frantic footfall boomed through the facility. Claire couldn't let the team get near the creature. She had to win the fight. The carbine was the last hope so she jerked the strap's buckle from the hoop, rolled onto her back while tearing the carbine free, and blindly aimed for the creature that was arcing over the aisle. The carbine was switched to automatic and the trigger was drawn back. Shell casings flew out from the side while the bullets rained on the beast.

Claire grounded her teeth once the creature came into the headlamp's range. She savored the beast's cutting scream then blood spewed all over from the exposed brain that popped like a balloon. She released the trigger when the beast tumbled down to the ground and nearly missed knocking the pallet rack down. Claire lowered the M4 carbine against her chest and gasped for air after nearly being chewed up by some fucking ugly monster. Soft movements from below filtered past her heavy breaths.

"Fuck," Claire growled. How the Hell could that damn thing survive all those bullets? She sat up after she heard metal cut into bone. But the headlamp was askew and was jerked back into place. Claire made out the creature but surprisingly it wasn't moving at all. She furrowed her eyebrows and wondered what she'd heard earlier. Most likely the last remnants of its life were draining from it. Claire slouched until she saw the stream of lights coming from the corner of her eye.

"Claire!" Carlos hollered during his frantic search for the leader.

"Up here, Carlos!" Claire saw the team enter the aisle with the dead beast. She slightly grinned at their hesitant movements and scared glances at the bloody thing.

Carlos was more concerned about Claire and shined his light up on her. "Are you okay? Do you need help getting down?"

"I'm fine," Claire promised. She let out a breath. "I'll be down... in a minute." She gathered her strength then stood up after her version of a minute. She gathered her handgun and noticed the strain in her back from the books digging into her spine earlier. But that was a small price compared to what could have happened to her.

"What the fuck is that thing?" a team member asked.

Carlos was shaking his head but gazed up at Claire, who was descending the pallet rack with skill. He went to her and finally had a visual scan of her body.

Claire wiped her face with her sleeve, and it helped remove the blood spatter. Yet her clothes were peppered by the creature's infected blood.

"Are you hurt?" Carlos checked again. He would take Claire back to Betty and Doctor Green in a heartbeat.

Claire brushed him off and instead went over to the creature. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

Carlos tapped the beast's clawed hand. "No." A frown creased his lips.

"Look how long its tongue is," a team member commented.

Another team member nudged his partner. "Better to lick you with, my dear." He received a harsh shove for his joke.

"Do we have everything?" Claire's question fell on Carlos, but she was studying the beast. She wasn't sure what to make of it and especially where it came from or how it got in the facility since the entrances were locked up.

"Almost. We just need to resupply the medicines."

The leader nodded and decided it was important to refill their medicine supply. The season was quickly approaching cough, cold, and flu time so extra things were needed for Doctor Green and Betty. But the trick was always finding medicines that didn't carry Umbrella's label. From the start, any survivor refused to use the corporation's pharmaceuticals because they believed they were tainted just like the T-pill. Claire doubted they were, but she couldn't argue the survivors' deeply rooted disgust for the greedy corporation. As a result, it became difficult to find medicines made by reputable companies, but one called Tricell had products that saved many convoy member's lives during the flu season. However, what'd become quite apparent was that modern medicines were dwindling and caused Betty to begin learning herbal remedies. Thankfully herbs and ancient methods of healing were not lost.

"What we do with the Licker?" a team member inquired after Claire gave the order to get the medical supplies. He decided his earlier joke about the lick was a perfect nickname for the disgusting creature.

Claire crinkled her nose at the monster's new name. "Nothing." She turned her head sidelong at the team. "Let's wrap this up. Keep your eyes open... and above your heads." She removed the carbine from her back after she'd stowed it for the climb down. The team's march started again, but she didn't join them right away. Something on the beast's head caught her eye.

Carlos had followed the team but drew back towards Claire. He didn't want to leave her alone. "What's up?"

Claire stared hard at the distinct slice in the Licker's head along with all the bullet entry wounds. She nearly touched the deep cut that exposed brain matter below the skin, until she thought better of it. "Nothing." She broke away from the dead Licker and joined Carlos so they could help the team. On the fast walk across the facility, Claire turned up the radio's volume.

"You find any books for K-Mart?"

Claire briefly felt see-through because Carlos knew exactly what she'd been up to earlier. She rolled it off her shoulders then simply replied, "Yeah."

Carlos tasted the tension under Claire's tone, which had been there since Alice's brief arrival. He bit his bottom lip then tempted, "I'm sure she'll like 'em."

Claire wasn't about to be baited. She recalled K-Mart's confession last night about telling Carlos how Claire found Alice hot. Not that it was a lie, but it certainly wasn't meant for Carlos's ear.

"You seem to know what she likes," Carlos casually mentioned.

It took a lot of resolve for Claire not to slam Carlos into the nearby box at the next aisle's corner. She did not like Carlos prying into her personal life, especially because having any personal life in the convoy was nearly impossible. All the tension flowed off her and rippled into Carlos's space.

Carlos sensed it and was actually concerned by Claire's attitude lately. He quickly stopped them by stepping in front of the leader. "Claire, I'm starting to get concerned about you." Now wasn't the best time for this conversation, but there wasn't a better chance either. He had her alone, sort of.

Claire narrowed her eyes at him and replied, "That's truly touching, Carlos but I'm fine."

Carlos furrowed his brow after those harsh words. He took a step closer and explained, "What's been going on with you lately? You're so goddamn edgy."

Claire smiled, darkly but it disappeared suddenly. She seriously stated, "Just stay out of my personal life."

Carlos worked his jaw a few seconds then asked, "Since when did you have a personal life?" That actually worried him because he knew that Claire's life was the convoy and nothing else.

Somehow that question caught Claire off guard, and she reacted with an offense. She grabbed Carlos by the collar of his vest, forced him back into the pillar of the pallet rack, and leaned in close to his face. Most likely it was the closest they'd ever been and would ever be.

"I let you in this convoy because of your skills from Umbrella," Claire quietly drew out. She kept him in place but didn't cause any harm to him. "I didn't bring you in so we could be chums, and I'd have a big brother that'd look after me." She shoved him against the pallet rack and dangerously explained, "If you can't do your job then I can find your replacement."

Carlos was breathing hard and was amazed by Claire reaching this point in their relationship. He'd thought they were at least friends, but he'd realized only K-Mart was close to Claire in that way. All this time it'd been a delusion in his head. But if it was this way between them then he couldn't lose anything by speaking his mind.

"Replace me," Carlos murmured, "With somebody like Alice?" He earned a dark glare that told him plenty.

"I don't give a fuck about her," Claire chewed off. "She's gone, and I don't give a damn." She could tell his thoughts came from K-Mart's attempt last night. "This convoy is all that matters."

"I thought K-Mart mattered to you," Carlos further pushed. He needed Claire's reaction.

Claire smirked at his weak attempt. She simply reminded, "And she's a part of this convoy." She canted her head and reminded, "Don't forget the convoy is first or I'll take your resignation." Claire withdrew after she made her point clear.

Carlos leaned his head back against the pillar and couldn't believe how poorly their conversation went today. After what K-Mart told him last night, he had hoped to get Claire to open up to him more with his inside knowledge. Most likely K-Mart had told Claire about the conversation last night and was trying to extinguish any onset of concern from Carlos. He'd keep his silence, for now unless he saw Claire begin to slip off her pedestal. Claire was right about one thing, the convoy came first.

Claire joined the team, and Carlos wasn't too far behind her. She inspected the medicines that the team had selected and gave her approval. There couldn't be any Umbrella products. There wasn't any more time for the distribution center so the team started out of the facility to the guarded entrance.

Hastily the team loaded the supplies into the cargo truck, packed it neatly, and ran the quad up into the tight space left for it. Carlos swung the gates shut and locked them into place. He decided he rather ride on the deuce and half than go with Claire. Most likely somebody else from the team would go with her in the tow truck.

L.J. had the truck's window down, and he slid his hand out then patted the side. "Hey, cowboy... it's time to go."

Chase was standing on the roof of the M35, which easily supported his weight. The cowboy hat was tilted back and made it easier for him to peer through the scope.

"Chase!" L.J blasted.

Carlos followed the cowboy's sight and softly grinned at the three undead that wandered into the gigantic parking lot that was overfilled by dilapidated old Wal-Mart trucks. He still extracted his handgun just in case but wasn't that concerned about trouble.

Chase pulled the trigger and took out the first undead. The undead's fall tickled his ear, but he was already aiming on the next one.

L.J. hadn't realized what Chase was doing until he saw the undead were taken out one by one. He nodded once then praised, "Nice job." He drew his hand back into the truck then shifted the cargo truck into forward gear. After a glance in the rearview mirror, he saw Chase seated across from Carlos.

"Let's roll out," Claire ordered over the radio's channel. She had two members jump on the M35 with Chase and Carlos. The others loaded onto the tow truck with her while one climbed into the cab with her. What was his damn name? Claire went through her mental list and recalled the funny guy's name.

"Nice kill earlier," he complimented.

"Thanks, Charlie." Claire traded a grin with him. She liked him since he'd joined the convoy about nine months ago. Everybody nicknamed him Chuckles because of his constant jokes. But it was what people often needed after bad days with the undead.

"That damn Licker was ugly," Charlie further mentioned.

"Only a face a mother could love." Claire was watching her driving behind the cargo truck.

"If it had a mother," Charlie joked.

Claire shook her head but really didn't want to know either way. She was glad it was dead and not her. She and Charlie idly chitchatted during the fifteen minute drive to the convoy. Once the tow truck was parked beside the M35 cargo truck, the team hastily unloaded and also took the supplies to the box truck in the camp. Claire wasn't really needed since Carlos took care of it so she instead grabbed her knapsack and tossed the keys to L.J.

The yellow Hummer wasn't far away, but Claire spotted her friend jumping out of Mikey's news van. She decided to wait there for K-Mart.

K-Mart fought not to run down the open space and push the survivors out of her way to get to Claire. She had heard over the CB radio that Claire had faced off against some creature. But even from this distance, it was obvious that Claire seemed okay. However, K-Mart would be assured once she had a look for herself.

Claire stood there silently with the carbine in her right hand and the knapsack dangling from her left hand. She canted her head once her friend came upon her. The air between them grew thick while K-Mart visually scanned over Claire's bloody clothes.

K-Mart toyed with her hat's brim then mentioned, "I heard you ran into trouble."

Claire grunted and remarked, "Trouble ran into me." She hefted the knapsack then continued to the Hummer.

K-Mart ruefully grinned, and relief filled her because Claire seemed okay. She fell into step alongside the leader. "Did you get everything?"

"Mostly." Claire approached the rear of the Hummer but handed the knapsack to K-Mart. She then jerked open the rear door.

K-Mart was groping the knapsack and obviously trying to figure out what was in it. The distinct shape wasn't lost on her and caused a real smile this time.

"Give me that." Claire snatched it from her friend after she tossed the carbine into the back. She softly grinned at K-Mart's excitement. She set it down on top of their supplies in the Hummer but faced her friend. "Don't you have duties to attend to?"

The hint wasn't lost on K-Mart, and she looked up from the knapsack that tempted her so bad. She weakly smiled at the leader. "I just wanted to..." She couldn't confess her concern for Claire's health.

Now Claire's hands went to her hips as she studied her friend's shy manner. "I've gotta get cleaned up."

K-Mart nodded and suspected the quick shower would also sooth Claire's edge from the earlier fight with the creature. But there was something else K-Mart saw in Claire's eyes. She suspected Claire had a confrontation with Carlos. It'd just have to wait until later when they were alone in the Hummer.

"You'll have to do the bite inspection," K-Mart softly recalled. "Again," she muttered. Nearly a week ago Claire had gone through bite inspection after the drama at the rest stop. Now Claire would have to suffer another one thanks to today's battle.

"Just the drill," the leader reminded her friend. She had created the rule in the convoy that anybody that had close battles with undead was required to go through an inspection from Doctor Green or Betty. That rule went into full force in the early days after a survivor suffered a bite mark, didn't tell anybody, and eventually turned the next morning. Too many survivors died that day if it hadn't been for the infected survivor's selfishness.

K-Mart let out a breath because she hadn't done a bite inspection and hoped not to go through one. She was modest and not keen on being naked in front of Betty or Doctor Green. She nearly flushed at the idea. If anything, at least Claire's determination to keep K-Mart away from the violence also kept her away from bite inspection.

"I'm gonna go help Johnny with the incoming supplies," K-Mart finally gave in. She started to go until Claire caught her wrist.

"K, can you do me a favor?"

K-Mart faced the leader again and nodded. But a warmth stirred around her cheeks when Claire began removing her black shirt. She could see the muscles flex on Claire's shoulders then briefly tighten against Claire's upper arms. Her hat was a helpful distraction after Claire's nice display.

Claire turned the shirt inside out. She handed it to the teen after she was sure none of the blood would get onto K-Mart. Then she straightened out the black tank top that she'd been wearing under the long sleeve top.

"Take that to Doctor Green first, alright?" After K-Mart's nod, Claire softly added, "Tell her to keep it, and I'll talk to her about it shortly."

"Alright." K-Mart started off on her tasks again, but she heard Claire call a thank you. She flashed a quick smile then picked up the pace so she could get the supplies taken care of with Johnny.

Claire was pleased that her friend was on her way. She sighed after studying K-Mart's receding figure for a moment. She faced the Hummer's open back and decided to hide K-Mart's birthday gift.

Tucked deep under the supplies was a simple yet beautifully varnished wood box made from oak that had a brass latch on it. In easy fashion, Claire slid the latch free then opened it and revealed seemingly odd relics from another life. Claire had learned to school her emotions and today they barely touched her when the memory filled articles in the box gazed back at her.

Claire reached in and pulled out an aged badge that hadn't been cleaned in some time. She turned it over and ran her thumb across the name engraved on the back. The name still shined compared to the rest of the badge but that was only due to Claire's faithful brush of it now and again. The badge was nestled back in the box with the other items.

It only took a quick second for Claire to find the special book for K-Mart's birthday. She tucked it into the box, closed it up, and reset the latch. K-Mart knew about the wooden box but had no idea what it contained other than Claire's belongings from her life before the apocalypse. From the start, Claire explained to K-Mart that she could move the box if it was necessary to organize the Hummer. But it could never be open. K-Mart fully respected her friend's wishes and actually endeavored to make sure others didn't find out about it if for some rare reason somebody needed an item from the Hummer.

Claire ran her palm across the lid then tucked the box into its home at the bottom of everything. After she adjusted stuff correctly, she set the carbine on the left then shut the door. In her right arm were clean clothes that she'd need after the cleansing shower. But first was a visit to Doctor Green or Betty for the bite inspection.

Doctor Green was busy helping Betty go through the new supplies that the raid team brought back for them. She was quite pleased by it too.

Betty was knelt beside the stack of supplies and writing down the new items for their inventory. She lowered her pen after she heard the leader's footfall. "Rumor is you killed some kind of ugly monster on your own."

Claire grinned and replied, "I didn't kill Carlos."

Betty gave a laugh at the great joke, and she slapped her clipboard that had the inventory list. "Damn I knew we weren't that lucky."

"Poor Carlos," Doctor Green cut in. She stepped out of the right ambulance that she often drove while Betty handled the other one parked opposite. "He's not here to defend himself."

"That man does need all the help he can get," Betty pointed out. She shook her head, which caused her ponytail to whip around. She returned to her task.

Doctor Green approached the convoy leader and stated, "Bite inspection."

Claire held out her arms, including the folded clothes in her right hand. "I'm all yours, doc."

Doctor Green sighed and was obviously not pleased. "You're a magnet for undead, Claire Redfield." She turned on her heels and ordered the leader into the ambulance. She flicked on the overhead lights in the vehicle then drew the doors shut once Claire was in it with her.

Claire set her clean clothes in an empty spot then quickly began stripping down for Doctor Green.

The doctor took a seat on the stool and patiently waited for the leader to get undressed for her. It also gave her a chance to bring up the shirt that K-Mart had brought her only five minutes ago. "So, what's the story with the shirt?" She already had her guesses though.

Claire was removing her boots and socks. "Can you perform some tests on the blood stains on my shirt?"

The doctor tucked a long, dark strand behind her right ear. Several negative replies came to mind, but she honestly reminded, "You know my lack of equipment for those types of tests, Claire."

The convoy leader didn't accept the unspoken answer and stood back up. "I need to know something."

Doctor Green shook her head then stood up when Claire started getting her tank top and pants off. She turned on the lamps on either side of the ambulance so light would shine correctly around Claire's body. "This isn't a forensics lab or test lab."

Claire set the dirty pants, socks, and tank top off to the side of the floor near her boots. She still wasn't pleased by the doctor's lack of cooperation. It showed on her face while she removed her bra and underwear.

The doctor shook her head at the convoy leader's insisting attitude. Those types of challenges from the leader use to be something that Doctor Green enjoyed in life. But now it was a frustration because she didn't have the proper equipment to meet demands.

Claire shifted into the best light and waited for inspection. Nothing about her was modest, especially after countless inspections before this one.

Doctor Green grabbed a stethoscope and hooked it around her neck for later. She adjusted the lamp on the right then approached Claire. She went through the normal routine to make sure that Claire hadn't been bitten or scratched by any undead. If she found a suspicious spot then she'd take a sample and test it for infection. If the test proved positive, then Claire was the first to know that a survivor was infected. But if the convoy leader herself was infected then Doctor Green didn't want to think about what it would mean to the convoy.

"How in Hell you make out unscathed all the time is beyond me," the doctor muttered. She was behind Claire and removed the stethoscope then checked Claire's breathing from behind her. Rarely did she do this to other survivors during a bite inspection, but Doctor Green stole the chance with Claire because she wouldn't have an opportunity otherwise. And Claire was non-the-wiser that Doctor Green did it solely to her and not anybody else. The doctor was convinced that Claire's heart would just stop one day due to all the pressure of leading the convoy. Yet Claire still continued each day despite the nonstop pressure and stress.

"Can you tell me if it's at least T-virus?" Claire quietly asked after the stethoscope's chilly bell left her skin.

Doctor Green hung the instrument around her neck again then went around Claire. "I can try." She was a few inches shorter than the tall convoy leader. "There's no guarantee if I can tell it's a variant to the T-virus in the undead."

"I don't need a guarantee... I think it's pretty obvious," Claire argued. But she had to know if it was still T-virus or something new pumping through that Licker's veins. What if the infected creatures were evolving? Just the idea made Claire tremble with worry.

After another headshake, Doctor Green checked Claire's breathing and heartbeat from the front then was satisfied after several of Claire's deep breaths. She removed the stethoscope and concluded that Claire was still somehow perfectly healthy and not infected after all this time. "What did the creature look like?" She strolled away and wanted to update her records on Claire Redfield. She retrieved Claire's file that was tucked in a drawer with other survivors' folders.

While Claire got dressed, she described the creature to Doctor Green. Every detail caused the doctor's shoulders to tense up, and it wasn't lost on Claire. After getting into her dirty clothes and tied boots, Claire approached the doctor.

"You've seen it before," the convoy leader concluded and there was a sharpness in her words. She towered over the doctor.

Doctor Green removed her glasses and set them down on the report in front of her. She rubbed the bridge of her nose then peered up at the convoy leader, who had grown more intimidating over time. It was hard to say when that'd happened, but it was obvious more recently. For a moment the air was palpable between them then Doctor Green obviously broke under the convoy leader's need to know what the Hell was in the distribution center today.

"It's called a B.O.W." Doctor Green had to recline her head so she could see Claire better.

"B.O.W.?" Claire checked.

"Bio Organic Weapon," the doctor explained. She bit her bottom lip then further revealed, "The one you ran into was catalogued as L-251." The light in the ambulance clearly showed Claire's very displeased features. Then the sudden fall and rise of Claire's chest told her that this wasn't going to be good, at all.

Claire struggled to keep her temper in check because this wasn't Doctor Green's fault. But there was nothing gentle about her voice when she spoke again. "What the fuck does Umbrella do with these Bio Organic Weapons?"

"They were to be developed then sold on the market to whoever wished to buy them." Doctor Green leaned against the counter near the file. "It was a division of Umbrella that not many people knew about."

"The same division that made the T-pill?" Claire watched the doctor nod. She shook her head and moved away from Doctor Green.

"I was to move onto the L-200 Series project after the T-pill project." Doctor Green lowered her eyes and remembered her days at Umbrella from awhile ago. That was a dark part of her life that would not cease haunting her.

Claire barely heard the doctor because her mind was racing in several directions about what it could mean that they ran into a B.O.W. for the first time. But the answers were lacking right now so she half turned and ordered, "Test the damn blood." She started opening the right door then grabbed her clean clothes.

Doctor Green climbed to her feet then watched the annoyed leader leaving the ambulance. She inwardly sighed after probably putting a new dent in their recently formed relationship. There'd been a lot of trepidation and distrust between her, Claire, and Betty when she first joined the convoy. She'd confessed to Claire of her involvement with Umbrella as a high level researcher for Umbrella at the Raccoon City facility.

At first, Claire was very standoffish with Doctor Green and was close to wanting to push Doctor Green out of the convoy for the survivors' sakes. Most likely the thought that Doctor Green was a spy from Umbrella somehow crossed Claire's mind despite they were just a random hodgepodge group. But Betty insisted she needed the doctor's skill and general help with keeping the survivors healthy. Betty promised that she would keep a careful eye on Doctor Green's work to make sure nothing was suspicious. Doctor Green was open to it so that she'd win Claire's trust. Now she could only hope that Claire wouldn't retract some of that trust after so long.

Not far from the ambulance, Claire entered into a large rectangular shower enclosure that hung from a tree's heavy branch. It was a camp shower setup for survivors' use after a bite inspection so they could sanitize and clean their skin of any infected blood. Betty had really designed it after Claire's request nearly two years ago.

There were two Solar camp shower five gallon bags in the enclosure along with shampoo and soap. The first one had to be used and contained a special alcohol mixture that Betty formulated some time ago. The first cleaning would sanitize the survivor's skin of any infected blood. Nothing scared the convoy more than infected blood accidently being transferred. The alcohol sanitization mixture was a gentle yet effective method to clean it off. Afterwards, Claire shifted to the second shower, which was simply filtered water from a water source that they'd recently been near such as a creek or river. A quick shampooing and soaping helped removed the scent of alcohol and left her feeling refreshed after today's troubles.

By the time Claire was finished up, it was nearly dark and most likely dinner would be ready soon. For the first time, a twinge of hunger touched her lower stomach. But she had to clean her bloody clothes before dinner.

All around the camp news stirred about Claire's victory over the Licker. Charlie was mainly the one to tell the tale despite he hadn't seen it firsthand.  His embellished story made it all the more dramatic than what'd really happened today. But he had plenty of listeners around the camp that hung onto every word, including K-Mart.

By the time K-Mart ate her dinner and enjoyed Mikey's company at the campfire, she'd heard the story twice from Charlie. She knew that Charlie probably was making some of it up, but she didn't doubt that Claire faced the creature head on, for the team's sake. K-Mart said goodnight to Mikey then went to the Hummer and got into the back. Much to her delight, she was greeted by a stack of new books on the backseat. K-Mart was both thrilled and touched by Claire's fulfilled promise.

Truly the textbooks should have been priority tonight, but K-Mart couldn't stop from starting a new book since she finished her other one this morning. She tucked away the other four into her leather knapsack then leaned against the window with her flashlight shining on her new book. She was so lost into it that she didn't realize how late it was until she glanced at her watch and noted it was nearly eleven. Typically the convoy quieted down around ten and only a few night owls could remain moving about until about midnight or so. Once in awhile Claire was one of the night owls, which seemed to be tonight. K-Mart didn't think anymore about it and returned to her book resting between her propped up legs.

Shortly after midnight, K-Mart was startled by the Hummer's soft chirp and the locks releasing thanks to Claire using the remote control. K-Mart smiled at seeing the convoy leader in the silver light from the moon.

Claire went directly to rear door, opened it, and climbed into the seat next to K-Mart. "I see the studying took second to the new books." She enjoyed her friend's embarrassed look.

"I couldn't help it... I mean you left them right there in front of me." K-Mart tried putting the blame on the leader, but it totally failed.

"It's worse than candy huh?" Claire smirked at the teen's low sigh. But she went a bit more serious. "Everybody is pretty much tucked in now."

K-Mart dog-eared the book after she processed the hidden meaning behind her friend's words. There was no mistaking the desire on Claire's face, and K-Mart wouldn't deny Claire's needs. She put the book down on her knapsack then lowered her legs. "Thank you for the books."

Claire nodded and seemed unmoved by the appreciation despite it did mean something to her. She then lifted off the seat and moved down to K-Mart because she couldn't wait any longer tonight. Once her knee sunk into the small space between K-Mart's open legs, her lips claimed K-Mart's in a wanting kiss.

K-Mart moaned and feverishly met her lover's hungry kiss. She nearly lost her hat after Claire's forehead knocked it aside during the frantic kiss. After the first kiss, she was able to toss her hat on the floor because it'd only be a hindrance. K-Mart prayed that tomorrow morning, after she touched herself like normal, that it would be enough for her. So much desire was burning between them tonight.

Claire continued the kiss after they stole a breath or two. She worked to remove her clean shirt that was a simple waffle design. She was grateful to get it off and be greeted by the cool air. But hot hands were on her back and made her whimper in appreciation. For a second, an idea to have K-Mart remove her shirt crossed Claire's mind, yet she snuffed the desire.

K-Mart removed Claire's bra then drew Claire forward over her. K-Mart sunk down enough so that she could get the right breast into her mouth. She savored the soft scent from Claire's recent shower, but she loved Claire's low moans as she played with the erect nipple.

Claire tangled her hand in K-Mart's long hair. She hid her face in the blond strands that mirrored the sun. But a low hiss escaped her after K-Mart's nimble fingers slipped between her jeans and teased her already throbbing clit. She shut her eyes and grinned against the soft hair. She already started rocking her hips against K-Mart's taunting motions.

There was no doubt that K-Mart would push Claire to her limits tonight. Maybe it was K-Mart's way of thanking Claire for the books. But drawn out foreplay tonight caused Claire to groan and dig her right hand into the backseat's headrest. Claire fucking loved blondes. 

 

**To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 10**

The morning sun inched further up the eastern sky and several rays pierced the darkness in a yellow Hummer parked between a tanker truck and bus. The warm light caressed a soft, young face and caused the teen to mutter in complaint. K-Mart tugged the blanket over her face and blocked the sunlight. She was worn out from the long night with Claire, again.

Two days had passed since the convoy's raid team collected valuable supplies from the Wal-Mart distribution center. It'd been two days since Claire single-handedly killed the Licker. And it'd been several days since Claire and K-Mart had started their tangled relationship that neither spoke about, under the sun or in the moonlight. There was no room for questions or dreams, just acceptance for how it had to be.

But a small consequence was that K-Mart required more sleep to make up for being up so late. Some mornings she had risen long enough to satisfy her own needs but only after Claire left the Hummer. Typically K-Mart was up an hour to two hours after Claire, until now. Lately, she hopped out of the Hummer three hours later after Claire. It was totally beyond K-Mart how Claire kept pace with little sleep. But that was until yesterday when K-Mart realized that the convoy leader was sleeping more fitfully ever since they started having sex. That was a relief to K-Mart, who was always silently concerned about Claire's health.

Around nine o'clock, K-mart rolled out of the yellow Hummer and adjusted her green hat after getting the door shut. She was definitely hungry today. Breakfast was hot and also a treat since it was pancakes with syrup. The convoy had recently salvaged several containers of syrup in northern Pennsylvania. Today was a great day for pancakes and warm syrup considering the cool weather and the heaviness of the food.

Claire performed the morning checks then set everybody into motion to begin breaking down the camp. She hoped to travel at least four hours today if not five hours further south down Route 81. The weather today was gloomy and the dark clouds were low with a strong breeze. Most likely it would rain within an hour or so, in Claire's opinion. The convoy needed to be on the road by that point because rainy survivors were messy ones.

Just after ten thirty the convoy returned to the back roads and made it to Route 81, which would take them further south. There were less car blocks on the highway after the convoy made it past Martinsburg. Last night they'd made camp just before Harrisonburg, Virginia and hopefully today the convoy would make camp near Rural Retreat in Virginia. But Claire would be content if they made it at least past Roanoke.

In the Hummer, Claire flipped around for decent music from the CDs in the disc changer, but she ended up with the usual eighties songs. Thankfully the CD was loaded with over two hundred songs that kept her pretty content. A quick glance across the Hummer told her that K-Mart was engrossed in her textbook.

K-Mart grumbled and shifted in the seat, but she was colder today. So she reached over and hit the heated seat button, which was her favorite feature. What she didn't see was Claire's small grin because she was so busy with the American History textbook.

Claire leaned her head against her left hand since she had her arm propped on the windowsill. She rubbed her hat's brim a few times then went back to holding her head up. She was usually bored within a hour but these past couple of days left her thinking a lot. This morning wasn't the best news from Doctor Green, who gave her word about the test results from the blood on the shirt. The blood contained the T-virus, but a mutated variant of the everyday undead that hunted on the Earth. Doctor Green insisted the mutation wasn't made by mother nature - it was done in a lab. Claire was plagued by this news and deeply considered whether or not Umbrella was creating and releasing the beasts. That was the only explanation.

K-Mart approached the end of the chapter and debated whether to do the review questions. A break was a better idea so she put down her pencil and shifted the composition notebook into the textbook. Slowly her gaze traveled over to Claire then went outside of the front window.  Several thoughts came to mind and caused her to nibble on her bottom lip. K-Mart wasn't sure if she should voice what was on her mind, but maybe it was up to her now.

"So I guess we're not going to Reston?"

Far away thoughts were derailed by K-Mart's gentle voice. Claire blinked once then lifted her head and replayed the question in her mind. She shifted in the seat at the uncomfortable topic. "No."

K-Mart nodded then rubbed her nose in a slight tell of nervousness. However, courage made her push forward and make another attempt at the Reston topic. "Did you tell Carlos about it?" The long silence was answer enough and caused K-Mart to sigh heavily. "Why do you refuse to go to Reston, Claire?" She was studying her friend's profile, which gave away nothing. "These people deserve to know that they have a chance at being safe."

Claire sharply looked at K-Mart and snapped, "There is no place safe." She coldly stared out the window. "Staying on the move is the safest thing."

K-Mart stared at the leader then brought up the recent troubles they've ran into with undead. "There's been a lot of undead activity... it's getting more dangerous."

"We passed DC, K-Mart," Claire shot off. "You know how badly the surrounding areas become infected too."

K-Mart shook her head and stared out the side window. "Not like this though." She tapped her fingertips on the textbook's corner and carefully thought about where the convoy was headed in the future. She swallowed then gazed over at Claire again. "What are we doing anymore, Claire?" There was nothing forthcoming so K-Mart asked, "How long do you think this convoy can keep going like this?"

Claire licked her lips and continued staring, coldly out the front window. She was composing herself despite the threatening demands placed between them. She struggled to keep a calm voice, but her body was tense from head to toe. "That facility isn't the answer, K-Mart."

"How do you know?" K-Mart fought. She briefly waited but nothing was forthcoming so she slightly turned in her seat. "From what Alice told us, that underground camp is the safest bet right now." She couldn't read anything from Claire's profile, except stress. "I mean it was an Umbrella facility so it's loaded with weapons, former soldiers, and food."

Claire toyed with her hat's brim and wished they weren't having this conversation.

"Alice said it's totally self sufficient," K-Mart reminded.

Claire snapped, finally after hearing Alice's name again. "I lead this goddamn convoy, K-Mart... not Alice and pipedreams."

K-Mart went slightly slack jaw, but she didn't let Claire take her down a notch. "How can you do this to the convoy?" she hotly demanded. Her left hand shot out towards the convoy that faithfully drove behind them. "You're leading those people deeper into Hell rather than saving them." To K-Mart, it was true because the undead attacks seemed too frequent lately.

Claire fought so hard to hold down the surge of fire that brightened her eyes. She didn't want to blast K-Mart's doors off, not when they were so close to each other. K-Mart was the only person in her life that knew bits and pieces of what was under her skin. But that goddamn facility was nothing but trouble in the long run.

"Please, Claire... let those people choose their future," K-Mart softly pleaded. But as she stared at Claire's profile, she could tell that she was losing the battle anyway. There was so much determination stoned on Claire's face that K-Mart hung her head.

Claire forced herself to relax into the chair and free her death grip from the steering wheel. She never removed her eyes from the road because she didn't want K-Mart's pleading features to get under her skin. She let out a low breath and whispered her next and final words about the facility.

"That place is not a future... it's a deathtrap."

K-Mart said nothing. Instead, she turned to her right and stared out the side window. The countryside was so beautiful beyond the glass and protective bars. She wished she could actually enjoy mother nature, but she was trapped in the car after an ugly fight. She shut her eyes and muttered, "Fucking Hummer." For once, there wouldn't be any protest from Claire about her cussing simply because it wasn't worth it. However, K-Mart was proud of herself for not crying one tear despite they stung in her eyes.

Claire cracked the window and welcomed the cool air that brushed away her temper. She prayed this was their last conversation about the goddamn facility. Some part of her wanted to blow that stupid place off the Earth. She silently cursed Alice for ever mentioning it to K-Mart. If this argument about the facility left a scar in their relationship, she swore she'd shoot Alice at first sight for being at fault.

K-Mart shut her eyes for a few minutes but the soft taps against the windshield made her look outside again. Finally the rain had started and wasn't terribly heavy. The wiper's rhythmic motion made K-Mart drowsy so she curled up against the door after putting her books away. She struggled against a bad dream about an undead's familiar face that always haunted her, but she eventually found peace.

Claire shifted in the chair several times and eventually tossed her hat on the dash. She was highly irritated from the fight and couldn't get rid of K-Mart's words from her head. Only when did she steal a glance at K-Mart did she start to settle down. Hopefully after some time K-Mart would simply forget about the facility in Reston then the pipedreams would fade off too.

K-Mart was jarred awake by the Hummer driving over something on the highway. She suspected it was an undead, but she wasn't about to ask anything. She instead straightened up and saw Claire putting her hat back on. K-Mart had to straighten out her own after leaning her face against the window.

Claire briefly looked at K-Mart and confirmed she was awake. She reached up and tapped the GPS's screen. They were nearing Lexington, which was a small town. There were always dangers when they neared towns, no matter how big or small. Claire turned the wipers' speed up and peered skyward at the low, dark clouds.

"Maybe we can find shelter tonight," K-Mart optimistically suggested. She flinched though after a low rumble carried through the clouds. She glanced over at the thermometer in the Hummer and realized it was somewhat warmer.

"Don't get your hopes up," Claire rebuked. She couldn't be sure about any decent shelter until they were near their destination. But the damn rain was slowing them down further. Up ahead, Claire spotted a bridge that went over a small river so she slowed like normal and carefully crossed the bridge. Behind her the convoy went across one vehicle at a time to be safe.

K-Mart straightened up in the chair after finding her back sore. She stifled a yawn and studied the rolling lands. There wasn't far places to see because the land moved up and down near the mountains off to her right. But the mountains' colors were a symphony of fall colors under the gloomy daylight. Her enjoyment was derailed by Claire's more pronounced breaking so she shifted her eyes to the front window.

"What is that?" K-Mart murmured. She straightened up and tried figuring out what was in front of the next bridge. "It's a tractor trailer."

"Yeah," Claire softly confirmed. She had to be careful not to swipe it. Thankfully the abandoned tractor trailer was in the slow lane and the left lane was totally open for them. She maneuvered the Hummer into the left lane and approached the bridge.

K-Mart furrowed her eyebrows at why the rusty trailer was faced northbound in the southbound lanes. She peered up at the gigantic eighteen-wheeler as the Hummer rolled past it. Gigantic golden arches smiled back at K-Mart all the way down the side of the trailer.

Claire was scanning the bridge for any noticeable damage, but it was a well built concrete bridge that could nearly match Roman design. She suspected the distance to the river below was long considering the depth of the gorge.

K-Mart was impressed by the bridge, but her attention was torn to the end of the tractor trailer. What had grabbed her attention was the decomposing head poking around at the end of the trailer's corner. She sucked in her breath then yelled, "Claire!" Her right hand immediately shot up and pointed at the creature.

Claire's attention snapped to the right, and the undead's toothy smile made her pale. She gave a scream against the terror that flooded her. But slamming on the gas pedal didn't save them and several loud booms echoed around the Hummer.

K-Mart cried out after the undead creature had latched onto her side of the Hummer. But she frantically started for the glovebox.

"Hold on, K-Mart!" Claire heard the other two undead on the roof. Those damn things must have been waiting on top of the trailer and jumped on as they went past. Loud pounds sounded around the Hummer then suddenly an undead was on the hood.

K-Mart barely had the Glock and glovebox shut before all Hell broke loose. Glass sprayed around her then everything started spinning at once. Water sprinkled over her face and neck while tires screamed in her ears. She yelled and clutched the Glock until the Hummer's wild hydroplaning spin came to a jerky stop.

First there was an almost peaceful silence until an undead's piercing growl filtered from the front of the Hummer. But then a stark gunshot exploded, smoke from the barrel, and the undead's head thumped against the Hummer's damaged hood.

K-Mart opened her eyes and stared at the lifeless creature in front of her. Its out stretch arm was in the Hummer and glass shards all over the dashboard. But another undead was still latched onto the front passenger door and startled K-Mart when it jerked on the bars.

Claire already swung her right arm towards K-Mart. "Duck," she sharply ordered. With honed skill, she aimed and fired at the undead that ripped off the protective grade around the window. She pleasingly watched the bullet pierce its skull then it fell backwards with the grade on top of him.

K-Mart was curled over and the glass pieces fell away from her body after she straightened up. She let out a huge breath until she felt Claire's tension continue to rise. They were not in the clear so she released the safety on the Glock. Then muffled yells from the floor drew K-Mart's attention down to the radio. She stared at the radio that was consumed with frantic cries about undead attacking the convoy from every direction.

Claire was at the ready with her Beretta Cougar's barrel near her temple. She had unbuckled her seatbelt then pointed the handgun at the driver's side window. She barred her teeth at the ugly creature fighting against the grade on her window.

"Go to Hell," Claire whispered and pulled the trigger.

K-Mart inhaled the gun smoke then softly groaned after the drama was over. She heard Claire going for the radio. But she gazed out the broken front window. "Oh my god," she murmured in fear. Somehow the Hummer's spin ended with them now facing the convoy, and K-Mart had a horrid view of the undead's attack on the survivors. Gunfire filtered around the bridge and echoed through the gorge.

Claire barked countless orders at the managers. But after she released the microphone, it was Carlos's frantic warning to her that made her eyes cut to the rearview mirror. Slowly bright green eyes grew wider with true terror.

"K-Mart," Claire whispered in fear. She dropped the radio and gun then reached out for K-Mart.

K-Mart barely had a chance to process the loud boom from behind the Hummer. Then a furious roar rumbled around them, and she thought it was thunder. Suddenly metal clawed against metal, and the Hummer's rear was lifted into the air. Briefly K-Mart caught a glimpse of sewn eyelids and long, jagged teeth before everything starting spinning like a teacup ride.

"Claire!" K-Mart screamed. She knew her friend didn't have a seatbelt on, but she was lucky with hers. She barely latched onto Claire's muscular arms and held onto her.

Claire's cry matched the thunder from outside. Her temple slammed against the dashboard, but it wasn't enough to knock her out. The Hummer's heavy groan made her flip her head up then the rear tires smacked against the concrete. She heard the engine still running so she shifted back into the seat and grabbed the wheel. But what stepped in front of the Hummer's path made her go still.

Briefly, K-Mart's heavy breathes were the only sound until the stomps vibrated in their chests. She stared at seven feet of monster, whose roar matched nails on a chalkboard. Hundreds of black spikes decorated his grey, twisted body. His long teeth were even sharper similar to his long talon fingers. But what made K-Mart's stomach clench was the monster's sewn eyes and deformed mouth that had an upward slit. Instantly K-Mart was reminded of an Iron Maiden from her medieval history book.

After shoving the fear down, Claire clenched her teeth and threw the Hummer into gear. Nothing freaked her out more than being trapped, and she was definitely blocked between the monster and the weakened jersey curb that kept them from going over the bridge.

K-Mart realized the plan and grabbed the door handle and the dashboard as the Hummer's wheels squealed against wet concrete.

Claire slammed the gas pedal despite the Hummer's damage. She aimed directly for the Iron Maiden with full intent to take it down. She gave a low scream as the heavy brush guard collided first into the Iron Maiden's lower torso.

The monster howled in protest but pierced the Hummer's hood with his arms. His talons nearly sliced the humans hidden in it.

Claire didn't relent and drove the Iron Maiden directly into the opposite jersey curb. She pinned him sharply against the concrete slab then yelled at K-Mart to get a gun.

K-Mart had lost her Glock earlier, but she yanked it out from between the seat. She lined her sights on the Iron Maiden. But she faltered, working through the emotions of shooting the ugly creature.

"Just shoot that mother fucker, K-Mart!" Claire growled intensely.

K-Mart broke from the haze. She drew back on the cold trigger. The bullet whizzed from the barrel, hitting the monster square in the temple with perfect accuracy. She wanted to smile at having great aim, yet there was no celebration because the Iron Maiden was merely pissed off more.

The Iron Maiden thrashed his wounded head, raised his arms high up, and drove his talons with great force. Long talons stabbed the Hummer's already strained engine and overworked radiator. Coolant sprayed and coated the monster until the rain washed it away.

"Shit," Claire growled. Already the damn engine was overheating and would seize any minute. She grabbed the Glock from K-Mart and rapidly fired one shot after another, but it was useless.

The Iron Maiden's piercing wail shook across the bridge. He then felt the Hummer's strength fade away. He shoved the Hummer off his body then grabbed the bent brush guard that were perfect handles for him. He snarled in sheer excitement then spun the Hummer in attempt to shake out the humans. The humans' screams were a delight to his sensitive ears, but their blood would be even better.

The once beautiful Hummer was badly dented, scraped, and holed by the undead. After the Hummer's driver's side slammed into the concrete curb, the overheated engine sputtered then went silent. The jersey curb cracked then crumbled down into the river far below and caused the Hummer's rear wheels to slid over the lip. Tiny pieces of concrete fell away from the road under the vehicle's weight.

The Iron Maiden still didn't have the humans, and he wondered if it was worth his time. There were so many humans at the other end of the bridge that were easier. But he didn't plan to let these humans live after the bullets they unloaded in him. The Iron Maiden growled and started shoving the Hummer off the bridge.

Claire groaned after being slammed so many times into the crushed driver's door. Warm liquid was on her face that seemed soothing, but it was K-Mart's cry that renewed her. She lifted her head off the steering wheel and recognized K-Mart's touch against her face.

"We have to get out, Claire!" K-Mart yelled at the leader.

Claire nodded and grabbed the door handle, but it was broken. She clutched the steering wheel for support and muttered, "Your door."

K-Mart was already frantically trying hers with no luck. "Come on!" she pleaded at the destroyed door. "God, please!" She jerked forward after the Iron Maiden slammed his hands against the already ruined hood.

Claire turned in her seat then kicked at the driver's door with both feet. She wasn't winning by far. "Fuck!"

The Hummer whined loudly when the rear undercarriage hit the edge after the tires went over the side. The heavy engine kept it from falling over, but the Iron Maiden started pushing it back with tauntingly slow enjoyment. Metal grinded against concrete with a promise of death.

"The window!" K-Mart reminded her friend. Hers wasn't obscured on the passenger side, and they could get out if they hurried in time. She struggled to release the seatbelt, but it was jammed. Tears broke free and burned against K-Mart's cheeks. "Please!!" Her heart pounded as loud as the Hummer's belly against the bridge side.

Claire grabbed the seatbelt and slammed on it. "No, no, no!" She then looked at the open glovebox. "Get the knife!" If she couldn't free K-Mart then she would die too. There would be no abandoning K-Mart, not even in death.

K-Mart couldn't reach it because the seatbelt had her locked in place. Tears fell off her cheeks, and fingertips brushed the lowered lid of the glovebox. But Claire's hand appearing in her view gave new hope. There was a flash of the steel blade until the Hummer's backwards lurch made K-Mart whip into the seat. Then it seemed like Heaven's bright white light blinded K-Mart.

A low whistle became louder, and the white light shrunk to a set of headlights. Suddenly a sunny yellow streak blew past K-Mart's gaze from the passenger window. To her amazement, the Iron Maiden was hit by a huge pickup truck that sent him flying yards down the bridge.

The yellow pickup truck's tires burned against the wet concrete then lightly rocked after it abruptly halted in front of the Hummer. The driver's door was thrown open, and a gorgeous blond leapt out of it in all her glory with sheathed kukris in her hands. She hooked the kukris to the back of her jeans as her boots pounded against the bridge and rainwater splashed around her.

"K-Mart!" Alice shouted. She slid in front of the passenger window.

K-Mart frantically grabbed Alice's arm through the broken window. "My seatbelt is locked and the door is broken!" Just as she explained it, the pressure from the seatbelt released after Claire had cut it free.

Alice parted her lips, but words were lost because the Iron Maiden's roar startled her. "Damn," she hissed. She tore out of K-Mart's grip but hollered, "Get out!" She unsheathed her kukris as she ran to the front of the Hummer.

But the Iron Maiden had already given a harsh shove to the Hummer's front. He roared at the new opponent that smelled quite fascinating to him.

K-Mart toppled into the seat after the Hummer's sliding started again. She watched the bridge begin to quickly draw away in haunting panic. "No!"

"K-Mart!" Claire screamed and grabbed K-Mart's hips. They would have to swim out if they survived the fall into the rushing river.

K-Mart gripped the overhead door handle for support as the Hummer went over the side. If there had been hope to live then their chance was gone because the river's unwelcomed rumble was definite in her ears. But her upturned world came to a sharp jolting halt. The damn Hummer's front dangled from the ledge from a sheer miracle.

Claire was transfixed by Alice latched onto the mangled brush guard and held their death at bay. Their salvation was held in determined blue eyes. She was awed by the sheer strength it took for Alice to hold onto the downward pointed Hummer. But it seemed useless because the Iron Maiden rose up behind Alice and swung his long talons.

"Aaalice!" Claire screamed with every fear clawing up her throat.

Abruptly, the beautiful sky blue in Alice's eyes was gone from dilation.

Alice twisted her head around once her eyes were black with a sapphire rim. She growled at the attacking monster, and an invisible burst exploded from her. The monster's painful wail was inspiration, and Alice gave a low cry from the strain to her muscles from the Hummer. Her boots vibrated against the wet concrete for a heartbeat until the Iron Maiden's fall ended. But she continued hauling the Hummer over the bridge.

K-Mart was gasping from the rush and godlike display from Alice. She fell into the seat after all four wheels of the Hummer were soundly fixed on the bridge.

Claire shook it off and ordered, "Let's get out." She heard K-Mart's renewed efforts. But she stole a second to grab the Glock and Beretta Cougar off the floor then climbed out after K-Mart. She tossed the Glock to K-Mart then hastily scrambled to the front of the Hummer.

Alice was hunched over, sucking in ragged breathes. She struggled not to collapse to her knees after being spent from saving Claire and K-Mart. She closed her eyes until the Iron Maiden's pounding feet made her slowly open her eyes. Raindrops fell off Alice's cheeks and washed away some strain from her face.

Claire tore out her second Beretta Cougar then lined her green night sights onto the approaching monster.

K-Mart followed the leader's stance and started firing on the monster. She lowered her gun after ten bullets did nothing to save them. Bullets from Claire's guns continued pinging in her ears.

Claire didn't quit until her right Beretta shot blanks. She lowered her guns and glared at the monster that wouldn't stay down.

Alice reached forward, picking up her forgotten kukris. The blades scraped across the concrete as Alice straightened up. She faced the Iron Maiden but didn't raise her weapons. Again her pupils dilated, and her mind focused solely on the world around her. She sought out the best weapon that mother nature could provide her against Umbrella's lab-made monster.

Rain drops seemed to gather together in a great hurry and swirled around in the air. Every falling drop collected until a blanket began to form above the Iron Maiden. Then a heavy quake from in the gorge erupted and shook the bridge.

K-Mart took a step back and latched onto the convoy leader.

Claire clutched her friend with one arm then drew back from Alice another step. She noticed the Iron Maiden was confused and merely stood there. Then two gigantic water towers launched up from either side of the bridge. They connected to the overhead blanket of water.

Alice had her head tilted back, and her eyes fixed on the water. The cold wind brushed across her face, pulling at the small tears of pain. Her mind was locked on the water that groaned at the Iron Maiden with promise for an end to it all.

The Iron Maiden lifted his head towards the water despite he couldn't see it, but he felt the power. Then his keen senses went totally blind when the violent water swept down and wrapped around his body like rope. All of it tightened against his deformed body then rushed down his throat. What once reanimated him now drowned within mere seconds after the angry water crushed him from the inside. He was driven to his knees, yet he remained dangling by the water that was rushing out of him. He was a puppet on strings as the water untwined from his body. Only when he was cut free did he finally fall and became a seeming pincushion.

K-Mart gripped tightly to Claire after what she witnessed, along with everybody else on the bridge. She was weak in the knees and Claire's support saved her. After nearly a minute of dry air, she was suddenly pelted by rain again, breaking her from the daze.

Alice was utterly spent this time. She dropped to her knees and still somehow clung to consciousness for another moment. But the darkness was so welcoming to her.

K-Mart released Claire then rushed forward to Alice's aid. What she didn't expect was Alice pushing her away.

"Run," Alice weakly protested. She could barely push K-Mart off. "Hide!" she ordered with more ferocity than she thought she had left.

K-Mart was distraught by Alice's push.

But Claire understood Alice's warning in time. "K-Mart!" She jumped forward just before the Iron Maiden's spikes extended from his body. She latched onto K-Mart's arm then hauled her away from Alice. Spikes began flying in nearly every direction. Claire danced around them with K-Mart in her arms until they toppled behind the Hummer's protective chassis.

K-Mart had screamed in surprise then yelled, "Alice!" She was held snuggly in Claire's arms behind the Hummer and could only watch Alice get impaled by a spike.

A thick spike that was at least two feet long drove into Alice's left shoulder. She then took two  smaller ones into her lower stomach when she started toppling down. She was invited to the glorious darkness that could take her away from life's turmoil. Alice was happy to find some peace finally after a life of being in the lonely shadows.

K-Mart broke free from Claire and slipped over the water but found her footing in time. She only had two more wide steps before she reached out and caught Alice in her arms. Already Alice's blood got on her shirt's sleeve after she drew Alice closer.

Claire quickly knelt down in front of Alice and stared, mortified by the spikes protruding from Alice. "Shit," she hissed.

K-Mart's head jerked up. "We have to help her!" she hollered over the distant gunfire.

Claire needed to get Betty or Doctor Green if it was even possible. The quickest way was to radio one of them, but she'd left the radio in the Hummer. Hopefully it was still working properly. She started getting up until her keen ears picked out Carlos's voice coming from Alice's hip. She dropped to her knees and frantically yanked Alice's black jacket up. The exposed radio garbled at her with Carlos's voice.

K-Mart was shocked because it was Claire's camouflage radio that she'd dropped in Williamsport days ago. She didn't ask the obvious question on both their minds.

Instead Claire ripped the radio free then called for Betty and Doctor Green. She gazed over her right shoulder and studied the last moments of the convoy's fight against the undead. Thank God she'd trained everybody so well to fight. But there would be dead survivors after this ugly surprise attack on the bridge.

K-Mart was relieved when she heard Betty returning Claire's hail. She peered down at Alice's damp yet serene features and knew that a war must constantly wage in Alice.

Claire hooked the radio to her belt then reached for Alice. She scooped up Alice and started climbing to her feet with strained effort. But adrenaline renewed her body and increased her speed between the pickup truck and Hummer, around the fallen Iron Maiden, and to the racing nurse. She crushed her worst fears for her savior's life.

K-Mart snatched Alice's kukris then chased after Claire. She prayed that Betty could save Alice from death. K-Mart struggled to be like Claire Redfield for just a few minutes longer while Betty radioed for Doctor Green to bring an ambulance onto the bridge. So much blood now soaked Alice's jacket. Life was so goddamn cruel because it was killing Alice after everything Alice had done to save her and Claire from the fucking Iron Maiden.

 _Be just like Claire_ , K-Mart agonizingly coached herself, _and it won't hurt so bad when Alice dies_.

 

**To be continued.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 11**

Silence was beautiful.

Peace hadn't been around in years. And this was hard to let go of after low light trickled behind her eyes. But warmth surrounded her and called for her return to the living. First her long fingers curled around soft material that'd kept her so comfortable. Then she encouraged her eyelids to draw up carefully. There was a brief strain to her eyes, but her slow mind processed the familiar surroundings. Her next inhale also triggered her memories, especially the distinct scent of a human. However, a white flash in her shoulder caused a groan to drift out from her lips.

"Take it easy," a gentle voice insisted.

Alice focused on the young features that peered over her in open concern. She took another deep breath then muttered, "K-Mart?"

K-Mart was slightly amused and replied, "You're quick." She enjoyed the weak grin on Alice's face. She set the book down into her lap then leaned more against the bench seat's back so she could see Alice better.

Alice shifted under the blanket then brought out her left hand. She grumbled at the irritating reminder in her shoulder that protested against the movements. She opted for her right hand to scrub her face.

"How you feel?" K-Mart checked.

Alice dropped her hand into her lap then groggily replied, "Like a voodoo doll."

K-Mart crinkled her nose at the painted image, but it was true that Alice had been a lifeless doll hours ago with needles sticking out.

Alice shifted against the pillows at her back then she scanned about the truck's interior. Somehow she'd ended up across the backseats of the Ford F-350 truck that she'd looted in Uniontown.

K-Mart briefly mimicked Alice's glance of the truck's cabin then mentioned, "We kind of took over your truck." She shyly smiled at the older woman.

Alice scrubbed her face again and muttered, "No good deed goes unpunished."

K-Mart rolled her eyes then joked, "That'll teach you for saving us." She and Alice traded a grin, but it slipped away.

"How many died?" Alice whispered.

K-Mart leaned her head against the window then recalled the numbers. "Eleven dead... three bitten."

Alice was amazed the death toll was so low. But something caught her curiosity so she posed, "What happens to the bitten ones?"

K-Mart parted her lips slightly, yet the silence stretched out. She dog-eared the book's page then whispered, "Claire takes care of them." She left it there.

Alice understood and didn't plan to press K-Mart further. She sat up against the pillows and found the new position more comfortable. "I guess Claire is pissed." The blankets fell away from her upper body, which revealed that she wore only a brown tank top.

K-Mart scratched her nose and considered an appropriate response. "She... has a lot of questions for you."

Alice bobbed her head a few times and continued staring out the window past her feet. She estimated it was probably about four o'clock because the sun was so low.

K-Mart toyed with the book's corner then mentioned, "You heal fast."

Alice suspected the wounds in her stomach wear probably between eighty to ninety percent healed. But the shoulder wound would take a little longer due to the size of the spike.

"Really fast," K-Mart muttered very low.

Yet Alice clearly heard the teen and finally looked at her. "I'm sure the convoy is freaked out."

K-Mart kept staring at her book as she considered Alice's assumption, which was a pretty damn good one. "Yeah." She finally met Alice's gaze. "You could say they're freaked out."

Alice softly huffed and wasn't the least surprised, but she felt exposing her true nature was worth it if Claire and K-Mart were still alive. From her earlier bird's eye view, she could still recall the Iron Maiden approaching the bridge behind the yellow Hummer. Claire's radio blared from her hip as the managers frantically responded to the surprise attack. But it was Carlos's warning to Claire about the Iron Maiden that made Alice race back to the waiting truck. If she'd taken any longer, Claire and K-Mart would have drown to death in the deep river far below in the gorge.

"Are you hungry?" K-Mart softly asked.

Alice's thoughts were broken by the teen's voice. She focused on K-Mart and seriously considered an answer. "I think so."

"I can get us something," K-Mart offered. Most likely Alice wasn't keen on being around the convoy. With that in mind, she put the closed book on the dash and started moving until she heard Alice doing the same.

"I'll join you," Alice explained.

K-Mart nearly argued until she saw how easy it was for Alice to move around in the truck.

"Where are my kukris, K-Mart?"

"Bless you," K-Mart teased. But the serious glance told K-Mart not to tease anymore. She instead reached under the seat and produced the sheathed weapons.

Alice nearly felt whole after receiving her prized weapons. She then pushed out of the door on the driver's side. The cool air was nice, even against her exposed wound. She came around the truck after slamming the door shut.

K-Mart offered a black jacket to Alice. It was as close to the old one that Alice had worn before the Iron Maiden's spike made it holy.

Alice gratefully took it and shrugged it on then zipped it halfway. Amazingly the jacket fit her perfectly like the last one. She clipped the sheathed blades onto her back while she followed alongside K-Mart.

There was a slight breeze tonight but the rain had fortunately stopped over an hour ago. But the chilly weather still forced K-Mart to pop her jacket collar. She then tugged her hat's brim lower in hopes it'd block the cool breeze off her face. Briefly it crossed her mind how Alice handled it so easily with only a tank top and jacket. But it probably was a similar question to how Alice did what she did on the bridge earlier today.

Once near the campfire, K-Mart quickly noticed survivors were going hush and stared directly at Alice. K-Mart nearly rolled her eyes and instead directed Alice to the food van for dinner. She was sure Otto would be making something hot tonight.

"Hey, campers," Otto cheerfully greeted his two new customers. He didn't act any different towards Alice.

"Hey, Otto." K-Mart warmly smiled to him then touched the catering van's side door. "What's for dinner?"

"Deer burgers," Otto proudly replied. He had on a black chef's apron. His flat cap was tilted to one side, but it was his favorite one despite its age.

"Can I get that with cheese?"

Otto grinned at Alice's quip and gave a dramatic sigh. "I'm afraid not." He leaned against the open door that was near K-Mart. He studied the two women down on the ground. "But I can offer ketchup, mustard, and relish."

K-Mart crinkled her nose. "Ketchup for me."

Otto took the order, shifted into the van, and called, "How about you, Wonder Woman?"

Alice raised an eyebrow at K-Mart after Otto's nickname. She softly sighed and replied, "Ketchup and relish."

Otto was busy serving up the dishes along with two sides. He continued to chat with the women which was an old habit from his bartending days. "You saved our asses back there, Alice."

K-Mart leaned against the van's shiny door and folded her arms. She studied how Alice shifted on her feet. Praise wasn't something Alice probably was use to hearing.

"Again," Otto loudly added. He flashed a bright smile at Alice before he returned to his duty. His hands were fast and putting the hot patties together.

Alice shoved her hands into the soft shell jacket's pockets. She wasn't sure how to reply.

"Alice does have a way of making an entrance," K-Mart joked. She hoped it would ease Alice's tension. However, K-Mart quickly realized that Otto hadn't pick up on Alice's raised stress levels. That seemed odd to K-Mart because it was so obvious to her.

"I'm sure it's a skill," Otto tormented. He was good natured about it. "That Iron Maiden was something too." Already K-Mart's nickname for the creature had spread around the convoy. "I can't imagine what hole that thing crawled out of."

Alice kept her silence. Hopefully the conversation didn't kill her meager appetite because she hated to waste food.

Otto picked up the full plates and started over to the van's open mouth. "But I know the convoy is grateful for your help." He knelt so he could give the plates out to K-Mart and Alice, but he held Alice's eyes.

Alice wasn't sure how to respond and hesitantly took the food. "Thanks, Otto."

Otto smiled then stood up from his squatted position. He hurried into the van for utensils.

K-Mart enjoyed the smells coming from her plate. She received the rolled up utensils then asked Alice to take the two bottled waters in the metal cans. After another thank you to Otto, she and Alice were on their way to the nearest campfire of the three burning.

"He meant well," K-Mart softly told Alice.

Alice acted indifferent but nodded. "I know." She allowed K-Mart to take the lead by looking for a good spot to sit. A soft groan passed from her lips after she and K-Mart were stuck sitting near Carlos.

Carlos had already eaten, dirty plate on the ground, and his rifle on the other side of his chair. He had his legs stretched out and a very entertained look on his face. He folded his arms, canted his head, and taunted, "Welcome back, Alice."

Alice was grateful that K-Mart sat between them. Part of her wondered if K-Mart hadn't done that on purpose for some reason. But she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"You didn't stay away long," Carlos remarked.

K-Mart bit the inside of her mouth and waited to see if Alice would handle Carlos. A side glance at Alice told her enough because that normal smug look had finally shown up.

"Apparently that Iron Maiden was too much for you, Carlos."

Carlos straightened up and returned the smirk. "But not for you." He loved his rare poke received him a dangerous glare. "I think you forgot to update me on some things."

K-Mart furrowed her eyebrows, put her burger down, and swallowed after her mind added up Carlos's statement. She looked at Carlos and Alice as she declared, "You know each other."

Alice slotted her eyes at Carlos in promise for his mistake.

Carlos shrugged it off and replied, "We were close... once upon a time."

K-Mart skin crawled at his innuendo.

"Not close enough in your opinion," Alice muttered, but it was loud enough to get a dark glower from Carlos. He'd definitely earned that slap in return, Alice decided. She focused on her meal after she was sure he'd shut up now.

K-Mart though wasn't satisfied and asked, "How do you know each other?"

Carlos grinned and easily read the warning in Alice's eyes. He shrugged at K-Mart. "We were bar buddies."

K-Mart opened and closed her mouth a few times. She knew it was far from the truth, but she wasn't going to press further out here around the campfire. There was little doubt that some of the survivors were listening too.

"Yeah," Alice smugly added, "We hung out at the same lesbian bar."

K-Mart choked on her next bite and started coughing, hard.

Carlos sat up after the teen's fit of coughing began.

Alice regretted her smart remark and quickly grabbed a bottle of water. She hastily unscrewed the cap then handed it to K-Mart.

After several heavy gulps, K-Mart cleared her throat a few times then sunk back into her chair. She decided it was just best to let the entire conversation go before she couldn't eat anything. Thankfully the silence made it easier for her to eat her meal.

"Sorry about that," Alice murmured to the teen.

K-Mart waved it off and went back to eating. She thankfully noted that Carlos no longer tried digging under Alice's skin. After finishing her burger, she retrieved a fork and started on the white rice that Otto freshly made tonight. She glanced at Alice's plate and realized that Alice was just as famished considering the large fork fulls. But something curious caught K-Mart's eye as Alice used her fork. She didn't comment on it and instead let it go, for now.

Alice hadn't enjoyed a large dinner for several days. Her stomach was quite swollen, and she leaned heavily against the chair.

K-Mart had set the used fork on the dirty plate in her lap. She hesitated from taking Alice's because she spotted Claire Redfield, who was making a beeline for them. Claire would want to catch up with Alice so K-Mart decided it was time to vacate her spot.

Alice was staring at Claire, who had obviously changed since earlier today on the bridge. It was hard to draw her eyes off Claire's beauty.

Claire wore her usual worn boots, but a different set of jeans that hugged her curves and had small cuts at her knees. Her black belt's silver buckle stood out against her black shirt and bright red down vest. Her hands were hidden in her vest's pockets until she come upon the group. It wasn't lost on her how Carlos, K-Mart, and Alice openly stared at her. She couldn't hide her slight smirk once she stood in front of Alice.

"You're awake."

Alice canted her head and wondered why Claire Redfield loved to state the obvious all the time.

"That's good," Claire coolly remarked.

K-Mart shifted forward and reached for Alice's plate. "I gotta go help Mikey." She confiscated the dirty plate and decided to vacate her seat for Claire's use. Just as she came alongside Claire, her elbow was touched and made her pause beside the leader.

"Thanks, K," Claire whispered near her friend's ear.

K-Mart wasn't sure why she earned the thank you, but she nodded anyway then quietly left. She planned to retire to the F-350 truck after she visited with Mikey for an hour.

Claire took her friend's still warm seat but placed her full attention on the outsider. "How do you feel?"

Alice tilted her head and several replies ran through her head. But all of them were smartass comments so she finally played it nice. "Better."

Claire was pleased despite Doctor Green's prognosis earlier today had been positive about Alice. But what else Doctor Green had to tell her about Alice's remarkable healing didn't settle well in her stomach. Right now though, her plan was to find out exactly what made Alice so different than other humans.

"I told Doctor Green that she is to check on you tonight," the leader informed. Claire saw something ghost through Alice's eyes, but she couldn't figure out what. She fought not to ask about the shift she felt coming off Alice. "And it's not an option," she clarified.

Alice accepted the unspoken order and slightly bowed her head in agreement. She would do that first then.

Claire seemed satisfied but turned her head to Carlos. "See that Alice finds her way over to Doctor Green."

"I will," Carlos promised.

Claire stood up now that her orders would be carried out accordingly. She held Alice's eyes and silently promised to catch up with her soon. She strolled off and continued her duties for the evening before she could retire for sleep later tonight.

Alice pursed her lips then turned her darkened eyes on Carlos. "You didn't mention an Umbrella scientist was in the convoy." Her voice was low and quite dangerous.

Carlos wasn't sure why it mattered since he use to be hired by Umbrella too. "She joined the convoy about a year ago."

Alice looked away and coldly stared at the campfire. Several ideas came to mind now that she knew Doctor Green was in the convoy. Why hadn't she seen Doctor Green the first time she traveled with the convoy? A dark smile pulled across her lips once she realized that Doctor Green was hiding from her.

"Let's visit Doctor Green," Alice huskily stated. She stood up.

Carlos popped up, grabbed his rifle, and straightened out his vest. He fell into step and directed Alice through the torchlit camp. He spotted Betty leaving one of the ambulances so he offered a smile. "Is Doctor Green still here?"

"Yes." Betty had put on a jacket and was rushing to meet L.J. for dinner. But she realized that Alice was with Carlos. She gave Alice a small smile and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Alice nodded once. "Good."

"You weren't too banged up," Betty mentioned. She zipped her leather jacket then took a step away.

"Thanks, Betty." Carlos could tell that Betty needed to go. After the nurse left, he took Alice to Doctor Green's ambulance that was parked beside Betty's all white one. He knocked on the door and heard low movements from Doctor Green. He took a step back once the right door swung open.

Doctor Green had an even expression until she found Alice's cold stare locked on her. She tightened her hand on the door then looked at Carlos.

"Claire asked that you do a check up on Alice." Carlos hooked his thumbs in his belt. He didn't see the need for it since Alice looked fine. But then he recalled K-Mart's mention about Claire liking Alice despite their differences.

"Of course," Doctor Green barely managed. She stepped aside then offered, "Come inside." She sucked in a breath as Alice stepped up and entered the ambulance. Doctor Green hesitantly pulled the door shut.

Alice scanned the contents of the ambulance, which appeared well stocked considering the world's circumstances. She turned on her heels and revealed a toothy smile. "Hello, Elisa."

Doctor Green hide her hands in her jean pockets and nervously studied Alice. "It's been awhile, Alice." She shivered at how Alice's cat smile grew. But staying civil was important to Doctor Green so she continued like things were normal. "Betty and I stitched your shoulder up but your stomach wounds were fine."

Alice folded her arms and kept her eyes on Doctor Green, who moved to the table across from Alice. "You've always had a careful hand," she snidely commented.

Doctor Green visibly flinched, but she continued gathering her couple of tools. Once her right hand was on a drawer handle there was powerful presence at her back. She stiffened against the cold blade that nicked against her throat. Very slowly, she straightened up and closed her eyes when Alice lowered her head down.

"Make me believe you're still not with Umbrella," Alice huskily whispered.

Doctor Green licked her lips and knew not to call for Carlos. This was between them solely, and she would completely lose Alice's confidence if she cried wolf. "I left Umbrella after Raccoon City." She hissed when the knife blade gnawed at her skin.

"Then these attacks are just a fluke," Alice joked.

Doctor Green clenched the countertop and whispered, "I don't think it's a fluke... but I have nothing to do with it."

Alice frowned at how Doctor Green was thinking the same thing as her about the recent attacks on the convoy. It made her skin go cold, but she refocused on her second task. "Were you there when they..."

Doctor Green bite her lower lip then confessed, "Yes." She waited for Alice to cut her throat now. Maybe she could finally have peace after Alice did what she couldn't do to herself. But the drawn out silence made her realize that her ugly wish wouldn't come true.

Alice swallowed hard and struggled to remain unaffected by Doctor Green's confession. She gathered herself then demanded, "What happened to my partner?" She hoped since Doctor Green was there those last hours then she would have knowledge.

"I don't know," Doctor Green answered. Suddenly the blade was gone then she was spun around by Alice.

Alice had swiftly reclipped her closed pocket knife. Her left hand shot out and long fingers wrapped around Doctor Green's throat. "You're lying." She lifted Doctor Green up despite the strain it caused against her injured shoulder. The pain was nothing compared to her need to find out what happened to her partner.

"I wasn't assigned to her," Doctor Green gasped. She gripped Alice's wrist and closed her eyes. "I never saw her." She was surprised to be lowered to the counter top. She gingerly touched her bruised neck but stiffened when Alice shifted between her legs.

"What happened to her after Raccoon City?" Alice quietly demanded.

Doctor Green could feel Alice reading her eyes. She use to hate how well Alice understood her, but right now it was a benefit. "I don't know what happened to her." She clenched her hands in her lap as Alice leaned in closer. "I was assigned to you and the two teams were never crossed except for Doctor Isaacs." The deep need to expose her past to Alice took over, and she kept retelling it all. "We were extracted from the city before it was nuked. I had the chance to escape, and I took it."

"You left me in their hands," Alice sneered.

"You were out of my hands," Doctor Green fought. "Doctor Isaacs headed the projects, and he had me reassigned shortly after we made it to the Detroit facility." She shook her head and muttered, "He must have known our history."

Alice ignored the remark about their shared past. She didn't want to give a damn about it, especially when it felt like another life. Instead another woman's face shaped in her mind, and she slotted her eyes at Doctor Green. "Did they kill Elizabeth?"

Doctor Green stiffened at the name she hadn't heard in years.

Alice's lips curled dangerously, and she grabbed the doctor by her shirt again. "That bastard ratted us out, didn't he?"

Doctor Green briefly shut her eyes and murmured, "Yes." She studied Alice's cold features again. "He went to Doctor Isaacs and told him about Elizabeth." A tremble shook her bottom lip. "There was talk about transporting her but..."

"But what?"

The doctor looked off to the side and whispered, "She was turning too fast." Her shirt became loser. "They probably killed her."

"There was no body," Alice snapped.

Doctor Green focused on Alice again. "Bodies went missing all the time, Alice." She tilted her head and asked, "How could you forget of all people?"

Alice released Doctor Green and turned away yet kept her head sidelong so she had some visual on Doctor Green. After a tense few seconds, she whispered, "Did you stick the fucking needle into me?"

Doctor Green shut her eyes, but the old memories invaded her mind. A tear crept past her eyelids and started down her cheek.

Suddenly, Alice turned and returned to the doctor's space. "Did you, Elisa?" she hotly demanded. Her left hand snared the doctor by the throat. She barely managed to keep her voice down.

"Isaacs," Doctor Green shakily murmured. She opened her eyes and felt those wild blue ones pierce through her. But when the grip left her neck then she knew that Alice believed her. "I'm sorry, Alice."

Alice took a step back then shook her head. "If I have to live with this, then so do you."

Doctor Green had long ago accepted that same mindset after she nearly committed suicide shortly upon escaping from Umbrella. She'd joined Claire Redfield's convoy once she left Umbrella and hoped to salvage some scrap of her innocence by healing the survivors.

Alice decided not to delay why they were here. She unzipped her jacket then removed it.

Doctor Green understood the unspoken offer to take new steps in a better direction. She slid off the counter, grabbed her pencil thin flashlight and stethoscope. She cautiously approached her new patient and waited for silent permission to perform her duties.

Alice removed her tank top so her stomach and shoulder were fully exposed. She kept her black bra on and waited for Doctor Green to start. But her eyes followed the doctor's every move because she could never fully trust Doctor Green again.

Doctor Green carefully inspected the shoulder wound, which was scabbing nicely and sealing up at a faster rate than any normal human. Earlier today she'd had the pleasure to openly look over Alice's body without anybody being wiser. Once upon a time, she knew every inch of Alice's body, but today it was quite different. She'd been absolutely amazed by Alice's adaptations and never dreamed how well Doctor Isaac's work would come out. However, voicing that to anybody could mean trouble so she stayed in silence.

"How does your shoulder feel?" The doctor was inspecting the stomach wounds, which probably would be gone in the morning except for temporary scars.

"Sore," Alice simply answered.

Doctor Green stood up from her knelt position. She removed the stethoscope from around her neck then began checking Alice's breathing and heart rate for good measure. "You handled that Iron Maiden well." She moved the bell across Alice's warm skin.

Alice didn't comment back and waited until Doctor Green was done. In her opinion, she'd done poorly with the Iron Maiden, very poor. Old lectures from her past filtered through her mind, but she silenced them. Alice grabbed the tank top off the counter to her left. "Does Claire have any idea about the attacks?"

Doctor Green reversed to the counter behind her and leaned against it. "I don't think so, honestly." She folded her arms and watched Alice get dressed. "She probably thinks it's just bad luck."

Alice brushed her hair out of the way after she put on her jacket. "A L-251 isn't bad luck." She narrowed her eyes and asked, "Why didn't you talk to her about it, Elisa?"

Doctor Green bowed her head, which gave her a chance to process how Alice knew about the L-251 from days ago. She tucked away her thoughts then looked up again. "You don't know Claire Redfield." She revealed a worried frown. "She does what she damn well pleases." She noticed how Alice didn't seem totally convinced so she explained, "The survivors trust her instincts... they don't question much." She shook her head. "I won't be the one to stir the pot and taint the survivors' trust in Claire."

Alice's eyes darkened, considerably. "You rather have them die?" She decided she didn't want an answer beyond the shocked look from Doctor Green. Instead she grabbed her jacket and considered how K-Mart knew about that facility in Reston. Yet the convoy traveled past it. She would bet her kukris that Claire hadn't told a single soul about the underground facility.

"Somebody needs to talk to her." Alice started to the closed doors.

Doctor Green shook her head once then offered, "Good luck."

Alice knew it was in reference to convincing Claire, of anything. She turned her head sidelong and coldly stared at Doctor Green. She didn't reply and quietly left the ambulance after she made up her mind that Doctor Green wasn't a threat to the convoy.

Carlos had a concerned look and checked, "Everything alright?"

"Fine." Alice brushed past Carlos and decided to head right to the truck.

Carlos caught up to Alice after several wide strides. "You and Doctor Green reminiscing about the good ole days?"

Alice huffed but didn't answer his question.

Carlos touched Alice's arm and got her to stop in front of the tow truck. "What's happened, Alice?" He had a serious expression and a hard tone. "What happened to you?"

Alice struggled with her options then made her choice despite her history with him. "It's in the past, Carlos." She only made it a small step before Carlos had her arm.

"We were friends," Carlos reminded.

"You're right." Alice shifted into Carlos's space. She had a dangerous smile that cut under to Carlos's nerve. "But I'm not that Alice anymore." She jerked her arm free then left his side.

Carlos was annoyed that he'd been pushed aside by Alice. Most likely Alice would tell Claire what was going on, but not him despite their previous friendship. None of it made sense to him and was starting to piss him off. He decided he need to stay busy right now so he didn't say or do something rash that would put him onto Claire's shit list, permanently.

K-Mart had been in the truck for the past fifteen minutes and was trying to read her book. But her concentration was weak and was totally broken by Alice's figure. K-Mart looked hard through the back window and realized Carlos was with her. She shook her head because whatever Carlos was saying was putting Alice on edge. K-Mart shut her book when Alice left Carlos behind and continued towards the Ford truck. She prepared for Alice's arrival until Claire intercepted Alice a few yards away from the Ford truck. K-Mart had a perfect line of sight of the pair.

Briefly thoughts about Alice and Claire having sex several nights ago bubbled to the surface. Yet, K-Mart wasn't bothered by them standing so close to each other tonight. The way Claire responded to Alice was a plus in K-Mart's mind. Overtime, K-Mart had become the only person in Claire's life but now Alice somehow magically fit into it. K-Mart decided it was a positive thing despite Claire was resisting it so hard.

Claire needed it.

"But how long am I going to stay, right?" Alice posed to Claire.

The leader glanced away and stared at the survivors gathered around one of the bonfires. She licked her lips then turned back to Alice. "K-Mart and I are truly grateful for what you did for us." She hesitated then honestly explained, "But they're all talking about what you did... and they're scared."

Alice lowered her head slightly and murmured, "They should be."

Claire stepped closer to the outsider and found curious blue eyes on her. "But K-Mart isn't..." She faltered from saying more.

Alice slotted her eyes and read the last of Claire's thoughts in her eyes. She didn't need to hear the words to know that Claire trusted her, enough.

"I'm not going to tell you how long to stay." Claire went back to Alice's earlier question. "But if I had some answers then it sure would make things a Hell of a lot easier." For only the second time, she was able to see thoughts moving through Alice's eyes, and she waited for Alice's choice.

Alice moved her head up and down once then whispered, "I'm going to make camp just outside the perimeter." She gazed past Claire and indicated with her chin. "That way." She took a step back. "Maybe you'll stop by later." She turned on her heels and went to the truck's rear where she hoped her supplies were still located despite Claire and K-Mart had taken everything over today.

Claire stood there and watched Alice gather only the worn pack. She didn't like it and went over to Alice. Her fast hand halted Alice from shutting the tailgate. "Take some blankets." She faced the tailgate and rooted around for the satchel of blankets. "It's going to get colder tonight."

"I don't..." Alice dropped her words after Claire thrust several blankets into her.

"Shut up and take them," the leader ordered. She slammed the tailgate then rammed the hard tonneau cover down. She indicated the Ford F-350 with her nod. "Thanks for the truck too."

Alice sighed at the leader's smug look because they'd taken it from Alice. "It has your name written all over it." She strolled off after she awkwardly slung the pack over her good shoulder.

Claire leaned against the taillight and watched Alice leave. She was amaze they hadn't argued, but she expected it to get ugly later. She thought about Alice's unspoken offer to talk later tonight, and Claire whispered, "See you soon." She pushed off the truck then decided to check on K-Mart. She threw open the driver's door and bit back a grin at how K-Mart nearly toppled off the bench in sheer surprise.

"Damn it, Claire." K-Mart gripped the dashboard for support then wiggled onto the bench. She had renewed her efforts with the book, but was lost on it after Claire and Alice went to the rear of the truck. "What's going on?"

Claire stood in the open door and propped her arm against the door's rest. "I gotta do my checks."

K-Mart shook her head then attempted a more direct route. "I meant between you and Alice." She tugged on her hat brim. "Are you two gonna talk?" She knew that was priority on Claire's list.

"Yeah." Claire sighed and propped her right boot on the running board. "She's gonna make camp just beyond the perimeter. I promised to meet up with her later."

K-Mart nodded a few times then made a daring move. "I'd like to go."

Claire hadn't expected this and stared at K-Mart for a long moment. She finally blinked then shook her head. "I don't think it's a good idea, K." She dropped her arm off the door.

"Why?"

Claire was stumped by her friend's recent courage. She was use to K-Mart being shy and often quiet about convoy affairs. She wasn't sure why K-Mart wanted to concern herself with convoy drama when she usually steered away from it. But then again it was about Alice and that didn't totally settle well in Claire's stomach.

K-Mart could sense there wasn't a good answer. She took her opening and pressed Claire harder on it. "She might open up more if I'm there."

Claire looked off to the right after K-Mart words dug against her skin. She easily held down her irritation. But it was a good point plus Alice tended to be more choosey with her words around K-Mart rather than being so cutting and cold.

"Come on, Claire," K-Mart urged. "I have a right to know what's going on too." Seconds were ticking past, which were not a good sign for K-Mart's chance.

Claire ran her thumb and finger along her hat's brim as she weighed the pros and cons. Then her shoulder slumped down, and a frown appeared after she realized she didn't have a good counter argument. "Damn it, K." She stared at the space between them and realized how much of a benefit it would be to have K-Mart there. It would certainly keep her and Alice separated, which was good and also bad.

K-Mart didn't expect to win and accepted her failure as Claire started backing away from the door. She wished just for once that Claire would let her do more than just the meager chores around the convoy.

Claire had the door half closed but quietly promised, "I'll be back in a hour to get you." She didn't want to see K-Mart's excitement and slammed the door.

K-Mart heard the heavy door shut, and she stared in awe like Claire was still there. "Wow," she muttered in shock. Maybe Claire could be reasoned with after all, and it definitely made K-Mart feel better about the future.

 

**To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 12**

Alice was warmed by the small fire she'd built about thirty minutes ago. She didn't require much to stay comfortable, but she expected Claire here soon and didn't want her cold. Thankfully the fieldstone near the fire had finally dried and left a good sitting spot for later. She climbed to her feet and went to her satchel. She needed to be sure that her things hadn't been taken. Most likely Claire and K-Mart had respected her things and didn't sift through them.

Shortly Claire's arrival was announced by a twig snapping under a heavy footstep. Alice long ago smelled a human scent in the air, but she was taken off guard by K-Mart's presence. She stood up from her spot beside the satchel and instantly her eyes honed in on K-Mart.

Claire put her hands on her hips. "You've got K-Mart this deep into it too so..." Her unfinished words left a challenge between them.

Alice couldn't argue that she'd brought K-Mart into this too, by accident more than anything. She sighed and hoped this wasn't going to undo everything between them. "Alright." She studied K-Mart, who was obviously more open about Alice than Claire right now. "Sit down." She indicated the large fieldstone that could handle both women.

K-Mart easily sat down but noticed it was hard for Claire. She sat cross legged after Claire propped up her left leg and leaned against it.

"What do you want to know first?" Alice posed.

"How about your last name?" K-Mart spoke first.

"K," Claire softly warned.

K-Mart shrugged and evenly argued, "It's just an icebreaker question."

Alice was amused by it and folded her arms. She stood in front of the pair, attention locked on K-Mart. "How about you share yours first unless K-Mart was on your birth certificate."

K-Mart felt her cheeks warm yet gave into the tease anyway. "Dahlia." She didn't expect Alice smirk to suddenly disappear and go more dismal.

Alice hadn't meant to push K-Mart into telling her real name if she wasn't ready to do it. She should have known better because K-Mart saw things at face value.

Claire took control of the conversation and suggested, "Maybe the beginning would be good."

"My name is Alice Abernathy," Alice revealed first. She then squatted down so she was eye level with the younger women. "I worked for Umbrella."

Claire shut her eyes and muttered, "I was afraid of that." She gazed again at Alice and posed, "What did you do at Umbrella?"

Alice rested her elbows on her knees and tackled the next question. "I started there as a simple security guard." She watched both the leader and K-Mart's features as she told them about her past. "I was promoted over the years until I became the head of security... a couple of  years before the outbreak."

"The outbreak started in the facility," Claire reminded. "Or so they say."

Alice dipped her head and explained Umbrella's show-like attempts to contain the virus, but it was all a lie.

"Wait," K-Mart cut in, "You're saying Umbrella let it escape?"

"My orders were clear," Alice replied, "I was to return the infected human to his home under the pretense that he was cured of the virus."

"Jesus," K-Mart murmured. She looked at Claire. "I remember that on the news when that guy was returned home... supposedly cured. And that was after those three others that died from the T-pill then came back to life as undead."

Claire looked at her friend. "It was just a ploy so Umbrella could spread the T-virus." She cut her eyes back to Alice. "Did you know he wasn't cured?"

"At the time, no." Alice gritted her teeth after she recalled the Vice President's lies about the customer that'd been supposedly cured by Umbrella's scientists, at no expense to the customer. "He seemed coherent and healthy when I delivered him home."

"But the trouble started days later," K-Mart easily recalled. She'd been glued to the television when news broke out that the virus was spreading through Raccoon City. The virus had broken out only days after the litigation case was brought forward between the People and Umbrella. Those memories were quite clear in K-Mart's mind.

"What happened after that?" Claire urged.

Alice didn't want to retell this part, but she swore she'd confess it to Claire. "Once I learned the Vice President of the facility had lied to me, several of my subordinates, who were loyal to me, helped me lock down the facility. I knew the virus and research were important to Umbrella and assumed only my facility had it."

K-Mart leaned forward some and imagined everything playing out.

"Damn problem was one of my so-called loyal security officers was actually a snitch that was put into place as a spy against me." Alice was clearly angry about this even today. Her face was still clear in Alice's memory. "The snitch reactivated the AI that protected the facility. Once she was reactivated, she started the facility's defenses and knocked us out with nerve gas. Umbrella soldiers arrived shortly after, captured us, and killed us."

"But not you," K-Mart pointed out.

"No." Alice laced her fingers together in the space between her knees. "I was chosen by the Head of Research to be a part of his experiments. Apparently early retirement wasn't in my cards." She noticed Claire bowed her head for a moment while she explained the rest. "I was injected with the T-virus."

"You're infected," Claire stated. There was wariness shining in her eyes.

"Yes." Alice clenched her hands tighter. "But differently than the undead." Yet her words hadn't assured Claire. "My blood bonded with the T-virus."

"Now that's pretty cool," K-Mart stated. She was nudged by Claire which made her sigh. She seriously asked, "Can we get infected from your blood?"

"I don't think so." Alice could sense it wasn't a great answer for Claire. But it would have do for now. She wasn't a scientist and didn't know everything about her blood. "During the experiments, I was in and out of it, but I was still in Raccoon City until they moved me before it was nuked."

"There's a facility in Detroit," K-Mart recalled aloud. Her guess was good because Alice nodded at her.

"I was moved there and that's when I really gained consciousness and my memory back... just not control."

"What you mean?" Claire didn't like the sound of it. She carefully watched Alice, who stood up and went to her pack.

"I was put through intense training and tests by Doctor Isaacs." Alice was searching her satchel for something. "I was trained to use my new found powers."

K-Mart exchanged a worried glance with her friend but noticed Alice had whatever she was looking for in the leather satchel.

"I was their prized project." Alice closed up the satchel. "I was their best killer too." She tossed a black ring at K-Mart then another at Claire. "And I couldn't do anything about it for several months."

K-Mart easily caught the item and turned the ring through her hands. The damn thing was so familiar to her, and she kept trying to place it.

"What is this?" Claire tilted the long but thick ring until the firelight caught the Umbrella logo embossed on the outside of it.

"It's a NIM... neural interface machine," Alice revealed. "It was mine."

Claire nearly dropped the wrist guard style device that had once controlled Alice's mind and body. She instantly looked up and saw how serious Alice was about it.

"I've seen this before." K-Mart held up the device and found both Claire and Alice staring at her. "It was a little different." She looked at Alice and asked, "It goes around the wearer's wrists?"

"Yes."

K-Mart nodded after it came back to her. "That undead that Chase shot and fell onto the Hummer's hood... in Williamsport." She turned her stare to the leader. "That undead was wearing a set."

Alice went over to the pair and knelt down in front of them. "K-Mart is right." Her worried look shifted to Claire. "The undead that have been attacking the convoy... they're been directly controlled by Umbrella." She took the device from Claire and held it up. "I haven't seen these on undead before... until now."

K-Mart was still studying the interesting device and whispered, "How did you get free from it?" She lifted her head.

Alice was holding Claire's eyes, but she finally tore her gaze away and replied, "My telekinesis became stronger than the device. I was able to destroy it and remove them."

K-Mart let out a soft breath after Alice admitted to having telekinesis, which explained how Alice sent that Iron Maiden flying through the air on the bridge. "You escaped from Umbrella after that," she murmured and caught Alice's head dip in agreement.

Claire held out the device to Alice and stated, "You've been tailing the convoy this whole time."

Alice accepted the neural interface machine from Claire and K-Mart. She cupped them in her right hand. "Yes, I spotted the NIMs on the undead at that rest stop." She set the device down on the ground. "I wasn't sure if the convoy would be attacked more. I was hoping it was just bad luck on your part, but it wasn't."

"What is it then?" Claire wasn't sure she wanted Alice's opinion on the situation.

"It's training."

Claire furrowed her eyebrows and tried understanding what it meant exactly.

K-Mart removed her hat and hooked it to her left knee. "You mean training for the undead?"

"Yes." Alice was certain of it. "Training and testing for Umbrella's bio organic weapons."

"Okay," Claire sharply cut into it. She was clearly agitated, especially about hearing BOWs again just after Doctor Green mentioned them days ago. And this was more than she expected K-Mart to be confronted by. "You think that Umbrella is purposely sending these things out to practice on us?" She stared in mild shock after Alice nodded. "Why us?"

For once, Alice was openly concerned about the humans that were Umbrella's favorite bullseye lately. "You're just... easy targets." She felt deeply for Claire, who was trying to safely lead the survivors through the countryside. "You're not protected behind walls. You're constantly open and easy to track with satellites."

Claire suddenly sprung up from her seat and walked away from the group. Everything that Alice was saying had her mind racing in several directions.

K-Mart worriedly studied the leader's tense body.

"Your people aren't safe, Claire," Alice finally stated.

Claire shook her head as she faced the outsider. "Where the Hell is safe?" So much anger was written on her face, and it was the only emotion she showed anybody now. "Umbrella will eventually move on."

"At what cost?" Alice fired off. She stood up and hotly asked, "Don't you see what they're doing?" She glanced down at K-Mart, who was at a loss too. She locked her cold stare on Claire. "Do you think all those supplies in the Wal-Mart distribution center were sheer luck?"

Claire jerked her head around at Alice's last words that told her so much more. She quickly came over and hissed, "You were there... in the warehouse."

K-Mart jumped up and moved closer to Claire.

Alice ignored the threat and pressed her point. "That damn L-251 wasn't in there by accident, Claire... it was placed in there to kill your team."

Now the convoy leader was positive that Alice had been there that day and drove one of her kukris into the Licker's head. She hadn't imagined that damn cut in the creature's head that went fairly deep.

"Come on, Claire," K-Mart softly urged. She hoped that Claire would cool off rather than let things blow up. She found furious green eyes on her, and she clung to her ability to talk Claire out of this one. "Alice has been protecting our asses from the start."

But Claire wasn't as convinced and glared, coldly at the outsider. "I'm starting to think she's the reason we're having this problem."

"Claire," K-Mart gently fought. She held her friend at bay.

Claire clenched her jaw but looked down at K-Mart, who was desperately trying to mediate the growing fight. There was no argument that Alice had saved Claire twice now and K-Mart once.

K-Mart shifted between the pair but faced the convoy leader. Her hand remained gently on Claire's stomach. "If Alice hadn't been following us then the convoy would be ruined, and our lifeless bodies would be floating down that river."

Claire swallowed hard and actually took a deep breath that cooled some of her temper. But it still didn't take off the edge under her skin. She didn't like the fact that Alice had been following them this entire time without her knowledge. If Alice could easily do it then it'd be just as simple for Umbrella and the undead.

Alice was inwardly impressed by K-Mart's skill with handling Claire. She lifted her eyes from K-Mart then suggested, "You need to get this convoy to safety." She already saw the blockades building up in Claire's eyes. "You'll get these people killed."

K-Mart turned her head sidelong, and a tremble rippled down her spine at the thought of the undead attacks continuing on the convoy. She bit her bottom lip and unknowingly gripped Claire's red vest for comfort. Over the years, it was Claire Redfield that kept K-Mart safe from the undead, and that's all K-Mart had between her and death.

Claire felt her friend's fears, which caused Claire to react protectively over K-Mart. She leveled a dark glare on Alice and snapped, "There is no place safe. We have to stay on the move or we will get killed."

"That underground facility is more than safe," Alice hotly fought.

K-Mart shut her eyes because she already knew Claire's opinion on the underground facility. She clenched the handful of vest tighter and opened her eyes when Claire's cutting voice started.

"And what fucking makes you think that these attacks won't continue once we hide in the underground facility?" Claire locked angry stares with Alice. "We'll be trapped there and that underground facility will become our grave!"

K-Mart pushed on Claire's stomach again and gently ordered, "Come on. We're not getting anywhere with this tonight." She didn't want either of them to fuel the fire. But Alice's approaching step made her hold out her hand at Alice. "Don't," she fairly warned Alice. There was a plea in her eyes.

Alice relented and fisted her hands at her side. K-Mart was right. The conversation was becoming ugly when it was meant to enlighten the convoy leader. But she couldn't understand why Claire refused to listen to her warnings.

K-Mart turned to her friend after she had Alice sedate. "Can we go back to the camp, Claire?" She worded it as a question instead of a demand so that Claire would still feel in control of the situation. She just needed the suggestion to get into Claire's head.

Claire broke her staring fest with Alice and peered down at K-Mart. She considered her friend's request and recognized the apparent concern on K-Mart's face. She gave a soft sigh after she realized how she and Alice were affecting K-Mart. But it was mostly Claire's fault, and she frowned deeply.

K-Mart was relieved after Claire's faint nod. Then her smaller hand was freed from the vest and taken in Claire's warmer one. She hadn't expected that from Claire, but it amazingly calmed her nerves too.

"Let's go," the leader softly agreed with her friend. She briefly glanced at Alice, but she said nothing and drew K-Mart away from Alice.

K-Mart held tightly to her friend's hand and stayed at Claire's side as they quietly left the camp. But K-Mart casted a glance over her shoulder towards Alice. She felt guilty and also wished Alice's attempt had gone better than this. Like Alice, she wanted Claire to go to the underground facility in Reston. But K-Mart suspected Alice would learn that Claire Redfield's decisions were like mountains, completely and utterly unmovable.

K-Mart hung her head once they were out of the camp's firelight. She shifted closer to Claire because she didn't want to lose track of the leader.

Claire had on her LED flashlight after brushing her fingertips over her Beretta just to make sure it was ready. She squeezed K-Mart's hand a little tighter and felt assured by K-Mart's unwavering presence. Each step that took her further from Alice's camp made her calm down more. Why had she reacted so poorly to Alice following them? Claire just hated being caught off guard and that was all Alice did with her.

K-Mart caught sight of the convoy's camp just ahead. She then spotted the low red light from a perimeter camera. She hesitated until Claire safely led her past the rotating camera. Like earlier, K-Mart learned how it was possible to get around the perimeter cameras and filed it away in her head.

Claire entered the camp behind the M35 cargo truck. She paused and scanned the camp grounds but nobody was moving at this hour. She looked at K-Mart, who was quite weary and that annoyed Claire that she had K-Mart up so late. Sleep was a rare luxury, and Claire didn't like squandering it when it came to K-Mart.

Quickly the pair slipped across the camp and made it to the pickup truck without disturbing anybody. Claire clicked the unlock button once then opened the rear door for K-Mart. After K-Mart hopped in, she carefully slammed the door then got into the front of the truck. She reset the locks then prepared for bed.

K-Mart changed shirts and put on a comfortable teeshirt. She changed into her fleece buttons that would keep her warm tonight. She noted that Claire didn't seem interested in changing into anything else. Most likely Claire would be staying up, restless, and lost on what to do now.

Claire had placed one Beretta Cougar on the dash after she scooted down to the passenger side door in the front seat. She removed her hat and set it next to the handgun. But then she just sat there and stared out the front window.

K-Mart had adjusted her pillow that Alice had been resting on earlier this evening. She hesitated from laying down because of Claire's upright position. She inwardly sighed and knew a lot was now on Claire's mind. After some internal struggle, K-Mart shifted down the bench seat until she was behind Claire. Cautiously, she brought her arms across Claire's upper chest and rested her cheek against fiery red hair.

Claire shut her eyes and soaked in K-Mart's concern and affection. But it didn't still her worried thoughts that were in every direction. She slowly opened her eyes after a minute then reached up and hooked K-Mart's outer arm. It took a lot of courage for Claire to voice what kept running through her head the most.

"Maybe she'll be gone tomorrow." Nothing in Claire's words felt angry or bitter. Instead uncertainty and perhaps remorse were under them.

K-Mart was the one to close her eyes after Claire spoke her concern. A rare glimpse past Claire's steel plated skin gave K-Mart so much information. Somehow Alice had become important to Claire despite their constant differences. That should have made K-Mart jealous and even threatened, but instead it caused a hopeful smile. Slowly though that smile melted away once her mind went back to her friend's worry.

"She's not going to leave us," K-Mart whispered. The certainty that'd been lost in Claire's voice was utterly solid in K-Mart's deceleration.

Claire flexed her gentle grip on K-Mart's forearm. She wanted to believe K-Mart and reminded, "I just threw everything in her face, K." Years of mounted anger that had started even before the apocalypse, now began damaging any level ground she'd tried bridging with Alice.

K-Mart bit her bottom lip and carefully thought about her response after she considered Alice. She lifted her head off Claire's then brushed her lips gently over the crescent of exposed ear. She huskily murmured, "You could always apologize."

Claire trembled, visibly. The next breath hitched in her throat, but she held down a whimper after moist lips left her ear. Another shudder ran down her spine after K-Mart's whisper replayed in her head. But this time K-Mart's suggestion had been the cause to react and formed a heavy stone in Claire's gut.

K-Mart straightened up slightly and canted her head away from Claire's. She had a better view of Claire's taut profile in the moonlight. She ran her thumb over Claire's collarbone while she spoke what she honestly believed was best. "If these attacks continue then you and Alice working together is the convoy's best chance."

It was K-Mart's best chance, Claire silently added. She leaned her head back against K-Mart's shoulder and seriously listened to K-Mart's advice. Indeed Alice understood Umbrella, the undead, and had strength or powers that could protect them. Claire just had to let down enough guard to work with Alice, but only if Alice quit pissing Claire off all the damn time. Claire wasn't use to being challenged so often and if it happened then she snubbed out sparks before they became fires. But Alice Abernathy was a walking fire, in Claire's mind.

"You're right," Claire uttered in a heavy tone.

K-Mart leaned her brow against Claire's head and was relieved that she reached Claire this time. Her pounding heart settled down and helped her think again. She squeezed Claire's shoulders gently then lifted her head.

"Alice is..." Claire didn't think she could explain it to K-Mart. How could her friend understand Claire's emotions that were so well buried?

But K-Mart was studying the leader's features and read deep into Claire's tone. She swallowed after she realized the road block that made it so difficult for Claire to work with Alice. She ruefully smiled and continued soothingly rubbing the warm skin under her thumb. She was thanking God that she understood Claire well enough.

"I can talk to her," K-Mart carefully insisted.

Claire slightly bowed her head after her friend's offer. There was no doubt in Claire's mind that K-Mart saw exactly what was causing the war between Claire and Alice. Now K-Mart was asking for Claire's trust and confidence to resolve it, for all of them. At first, Claire wasn't sure how she felt giving K-Mart her blessing to speak to Alice about what made Claire tick. If Alice held that knowledge then would Alice take it to her advantage, at any time?

K-Mart was watching the conflict going on in Claire. She quickly analyzed it and assured, "She cares about us, Claire." She slightly faltered but amusingly added, "She just has a... funny way of showing it." She caught the weak grin shaping Claire's full lips.

After the grin slipped, Claire took a deep breath and whispered, "I know." And it was true because Claire had seen it by how Alice fought for them, especially today.

"She'll listen to me," K-Mart promised.

Claire bit the inside of her mouth then agreed, "Yes... she would." For the first time since the start of their conversation, she slightly turned her head to K-Mart and struggled to say, "She... does like you."

K-Mart wasn't sure what to make of Claire's opinion, but she couldn't dwell on it right now. She instead waited for Claire to choose what would happen.

Claire slowly turned her head forward and stared out the front window again. What kept going through her head was losing K-Mart to the undead and Alice walking away simply because Claire kept her silence. She let out a low breath then clenched K-Mart's arm that she still held since the start. "Talk to her, K."

K-Mart was washed with relief and hoarsely swore, "I will."

Claire shivered slightly but K-Mart's kiss to her temple ebbed the gentle rise of emotion in her chest. She regained control despite what it meant once K-Mart spoke to Alice. She patted her friend's arm and murmured, "Get some sleep, K." She turned her head towards K-Mart. "It's really late."

"I know." K-Mart squeezed the leader's shoulder then withdrew. She wouldn't tell Claire to sleep, but she hoped for it. Instead she shifted under the covers after wishing Claire goodnight. She passed out rather quickly after today's dramatic events.

Claire remained upright for a couple of hours before she finally became weary. She lowered to the waiting pillow that called her. She drew the blankets off the floor and covered her chilled body that she'd been ignoring. Her last thoughts were a silent thank you to K-Mart. She didn't stir all night until her internal alarm clock wakened her.

K-Mart barely recalled Claire leaving the truck at dawn. She got up two hours later around eight o'clock and wanted to go back to sleep. But she'd made a promise to Claire and planned to do it first thing. K-Mart grumbled while she put on her clothes then finally her hat. She'd deal with the rest, like her hair and teeth, after breakfast. She was definitely not a morning person.

After donning her black leather jacket, K-Mart hopped out of the yellow Ford truck and yawned until the morning chill caused a tremble down her spine. K-Mart zipped her jacket then dug her fisted hands into her pockets. She started in the direction of Otto's catering truck and hoped for something hot today.

Otto happily greeted his favorite customer and started her morning right with steaming oatmeal. He ended up making two bowls after K-Mart explained she was getting some for Alice. Otto made sure the linen napkins were overtop of the steaming food so it'd stay warm. He handed off spoons then traded a smile with K-Mart before she left.

K-Mart was glad there were handles on the bowls because they were so hot. The trip out to Alice's camp didn't take long, especially in the daylight. K-Mart considered whether Alice would be awake or not and decided to just go for it. Once near enough, she smelled wood burning and heard the crackles.

Alice slotted her eyes at the visitor in her camp. She hadn't expected K-Mart of all people. Also the warm smile caught Alice off guard.

"Hey," K-Mart greeted.

Alice tilted her head back at the teen's good nature. "Mornin'." She noted the two bowls in K-Mart's hands.

"Breakfast," K-Mart explained. She made her own invite and sat down beside Alice on the fieldstone. "Did you sleep?"

Alice pursed her lips then answered, "For an hour."

K-Mart paused after setting the bowls down. She hesitantly peered up at the older woman. "An hour?" Concern traced her tone.

"I only need three hours a day," Alice explained.

K-Mart crinkled her nose, which took away years from her age. "I take it a perk of the T-virus."

Alice's shoulders rolled in response. She didn't see anything as a perk of the T-virus. Any powers or benefits were considered a curse in Alice's book that she was forced to take. Overtime, she learned to hide what the T-virus had done to her, almost. Yesterday had certainly blown her cover, but the price was worth Claire and K-Mart's lives.

K-Mart handed a hot bowl to Alice first. "Not your favorite topic, is it?" She reached behind and extracted two spoons from her rear pocket. She held them out to Alice and after one was left, she grabbed her own bowl from the ground.

"I didn't ask for this," Alice mentioned. She had the linen napkin on her lap and stirred the oatmeal.

K-Mart felt badly for Alice, but she also saw the benefits from the T-virus that Alice probably denied. However, right now wasn't the time to dwell on it since K-Mart had other concerns. She debated how to open up the talk until Alice did it for her.

"So what brought you out here?" Alice tapped the bowl's side with the spoon. "I know you don't serve everybody."

K-Mart grinned at Alice then nodded in honesty. "I just came to talk too."

"Anything particular?" Alice probed.

K-Mart cleared her throat as ideas rolled around in her head. She stirred the oatmeal a few times then finally met Alice's curious gaze. "Claire and I do want you to stay." She wasn't jarred by Alice's smirk.

"Claire didn't seem all that warm and fuzzy about me last night."

K-Mart softly hummed as she wondered how Claire became warm and fuzzy enough to let Alice have sex with her. She put that thought away for later and refocused on the topic at hand. She pointed the spoon's handle at Alice. "You push her buttons." She scooped up more oatmeal.

Alice canted her head, and a grin appeared again. "She has nice buttons, K-Mart."

K-Mart choked on her next spoonful and started coughing after several mental images flashed through K-Mart's head. Oh yeah she had to agree that Claire indeed had nice buttons. But K-Mart learned that pushing them so often was very dangerous business.

Alice frowned after yet again saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. She calmed after K-Mart cleared her throat, but she found watery eyes on her.

For an instant, K-Mart silently traded knowledge with Alice, and it made K-Mart look to the campfire. She cleared her throat one last time then finally replied, "They are nice buttons but..." She lifted an eyebrow at Alice. "You'd get better results with honey than vinegar."

Alice's grin actually softened after K-Mart's honest words hit home. "That is true," she quietly granted then went back to her breakfast. She hadn't heard that saying in a long time.

K-Mart went more serious and a furrow creased her brow. "These attacks..." She looked at Alice again. "They're going to keep going."

Alice nodded despite it wasn't really a question.

"For how long?"

Alice bit her lower lip then stared down at her half eaten food. She finally shook her head and admitted, "I don't know."

"Is there a way to stop it?" K-Mart had hope in her eyes, especially towards Alice. But that prayer was hollowed out by the doubt shining in Alice's eyes. She lowered her head.

"The best bet is the underground facility," Alice reminded.

"Claire will not go there," K-Mart insisted. She looked at the older woman. "I wish she would but..." She dropped her eye contact. "This convoy... these people..." She tapped her spoon in the bowl then hoarsely explained, "This is draining her of life."

Alice parted her lips slightly after she realized what K-Mart was missing about Claire Redfield. But it was understandable after Alice thought about it. K-Mart was just too close to the situation to figure it out. She shook her head then argued, "It gives her life, K-Mart."

K-Mart felt derailed after Alice's words and quickly looked away after she tried grasping how the convoy gave Claire life. It didn't make sense because each new day took a little more out of Claire. Didn't it?

"It's all she has," Alice insisted. "Leading the convoy is what sustains her, each day."

K-Mart had a heavy frown as she stared at the bonfire. But Alice's words were sinking in slowly.

"That's why she doesn't want to go to Reston," Alice explained. "She fears losing the convoy." She then was enlightened after staring at K-Mart's profile so she reached over and gingerly touched the teen's right knee. "She fears losing you to that facility."

"No." K-Mart was shaking her head, vigorously. "I wouldn't leave her." She finally looked at Alice, and the ferocity in her words was clear on her face. "For anything."

Alice slightly leaned away after she measured K-Mart's will. She pursed her lips slightly then asked, "But does Claire know that?"

"Yes," K-Mart insisted.

Yet Alice shook her head, and a small grin played on her lips. "It's one thing to think you know something versus hearing it from the person." She set the empty bowl on the ground near them.

K-Mart slightly opened her mouth but faltered once she realized that she hadn't voiced it to Claire, not once. She naturally assumed Claire knew it because their relationship was different than all the rest in the convoy.

Alice's grin went wider now that she caught K-Mart. "Something to think about," she murmured. She stood up and went over to the campfire that was fading from lack of wood. She had rather thick branches left that'd keep it burning for awhile longer.

K-Mart peered down at her oatmeal, which was nearly gone. She took the last spoonful and used the minute to roll around what Alice pointed out to her. Why hadn't she seen any of this sooner? She berated herself for being blind, especially to Claire's needs. Out of everybody in the convoy, K-Mart was the closest to Claire and did her absolute best to be there for Claire. She owed that much to Claire.

After setting the dirty bowl with the other one, K-Mart looked over at Alice and switched mental gears. She carefully asked, "What you plan to do? Given it any thought?"

Alice was studying the campfire to make sure the heavy branches caught on fire. "I haven't decided... yet." She trailed her eyes over to K-Mart. "Especially since I don't have a truck anymore." She enjoyed the blush growing on the teen's cheeks.

"Sorry about that," K-Mart offered.

Alice huffed but a glow was in her eyes.

K-Mart bowed her head as she figured out how to put her delicate words together. She brushed a blond lock behind her ear and mentioned, "We could use your help." She peered up, nervously. She inwardly tensed at Alice's dark smirk.

"I'm not for hire," Alice joked. Yet there was a touch of unknown resentment in her tone not meant for K-Mart. She squatted down beside the fire but was facing K-Mart.

From Alice's crouched position, K-Mart was reminded of a panther that was stalking and planning an attack. She forced herself not to feel so damn nervous. She had made a promise to Claire. "We really do need your help," she insisted.

"What good will my help be if Claire won't even save them?" Alice honestly posed.

K-Mart sighed and glanced away for a second then back to Alice.

"I can't make the horse drink the water, K-Mart." Alice had done her best to get through to Claire, without any luck. She knew that K-Mart had done so too and had the same results as Alice.

"So... you're just going to walk away and let us slowly be picked off by Umbrella's monsters?" K-Mart held Alice's eyes and so many emotions passed through her.

Alice swallowed hard once she understood how her answer would impact K-Mart, and even Claire. She was standing on the center of a drawn line, and Alice had to choose a side wisely. She needed another minute so she looked at the fire and whispered, "Humans are cruel and weak."

K-Mart struggled not to be offended by the tainted remark. She instead considered what little she knew about Alice. A lot of it made sense considering Alice's ugly past with Umbrella and why Alice now roamed the Earth by herself. It had to be nice to be in denial every day, like Alice.

A heavy sigh escaped K-Mart. She decided to push Alice and posed, "Do you see Claire and I that way?" A long silence made K-Mart wonder if there'd be any answer. She was about to grab the bowls until Alice looked at her, finally.

"No." Alice stood up and crossed the short distance over to K-Mart. She squatted down directly in front of K-Mart and honestly confessed, "That's why I came back... that's why I'm still here."

K-Mart was at perfect eye level with Alice and could see the truth in sky blue eyes. She hadn't realized how blue Alice's eyes were until this moment. They were impossibly blue that didn't seem natural to humans. She struggled not to let herself blush, like normal because she found Alice's eyes quite attractive. She clenched her hand and gently pleaded, "Then stay... help Claire and I."

Alice was obviously still hesitant. "I can help you, K-Mart." She instantly felt K-Mart internally withdrew thanks to her suggestive words. "Claire won't-"

"Yes she will," K-Mart cut off. She couldn't hide the anger hitting her tone. "You just keep pushing her." Her features kept darkening as she spoke. "How else do you expect her to respond?"

Alice clenched her jaw at K-Mart's intensity. There wasn't any argument against K-Mart's point. A few times Alice was able to find common ground with Claire, until she started purposefully agitating Claire. When she met K-Mart's gaze, she saw the defensiveness shining in the teen's eyes. "You're right," she finally admitted.

K-Mart let out a low breath then explained, "Claire wants to work with you."

Alice rolled back on her heels at this news. Now it made sense what was going on and why K-Mart was here this morning. K-Mart was speaking for Claire. There was no way that Claire would have willingly opened herself up for this conversation. But K-Mart could do it for the convoy leader. K-Mart wouldn't be here if Claire hadn't approved first. K-Mart would never go against Claire's wishes. Alice knew she could trust K-Mart's words. She bowed her head and considered what to do now.

K-Mart nibbled on her lower lip and drew on her deep courage. She reached forward, hooked Alice's chin, and lifted until they locked eyes again. "Claire and I need you... and you need Claire and I." The impact her statement had on Alice was evident by how Alice's next breath drewback. K-Mart had pierced Alice's armor so perfectly.

Carefully, Alice took K-Mart's hand into hers and toyed with K-Mart's warm fingers. "Alright," she softly accepted.

"And stop pushing Claire's button," K-Mart hotly warned. She shoved Alice's hand away, but it was playful. Thankfully the tingle in K-Mart's hand faded at that point.

Alice allowed the tension to recede between them. She dropped her arm to her thigh then smirked. "What about your buttons?"

"I don't have any," K-Mart proudly stated. But she nor Alice believed it. K-Mart collected the dirty dishes and linen napkins. She stood up but was quickly outmatched by Alice's taller form.

"I have to pick on somebody," Alice complained.

K-Mart huffed because she believed it too. She took a few steps to her left and happily selected a sacrifice for Alice. "Carlos is open season then." She enjoyed Alice's evil smirk then realized what she made of done. Oh damn, K-Mart cringed.

Alice chuckled at the teen's worried look. She wouldn't promise that she'd be nice to Carlos like she would be to Claire.

K-Mart just shook her head and started out of the camp. She was positive that Claire was waiting on her. But an odd thought came to mind now that she and Alice would be getting to know each other, real quick. She turned on her heels and mentioned, "By the way..."

Alice folded her arms and curiously studied the young woman.

"My full name is Elizabeth Dahlia Case." K-Mart didn't expect Alice's grin and nearly blushed from it. She was proud of herself for holding it down this time. She spun on her boots before she gave away anything and called, "See ya in the truck." Then she was gone. What she missed was Alice's rather peculiar expression that took place of the grin.

Alice stood there, staring at the spot she last saw K-Mart, and she could still smell K-Mart's scent in the breeze. She softly hummed after learning the teen's full name. She huskily murmured, "See ya soon... Elizabeth."

 

**To be continued.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 13**

K-Mart finished collecting her toiletries and tucked them away in their bag. For a moment, she faltered from leaving the wash tub that was reserved for getting cleaned up in the morning. K-Mart's reflection stared back at her in the still water. She oddly noted how she was looking as old as she felt nowadays. She touched her cheek and couldn't recall seeing that beauty mark there before.

After a mild headshake, K-Mart broke away. She needed to get moving because the convoy would be packing camp and headed on the road again. A soft sigh came out after she considered they'd be going further and further away from Reston. But there wasn't much that could be done to change Claire's mind.

The first stop was at the Ford F-350 so K-Mart could drop off her small pouch then she planned to say her farewell to the survivors that'd been laid to rest. K-Mart knew their names, their faces, and where the convoyed picked them up. But that was it because getting close to anybody was an emotional danger. Not for even a fraction of a second did K-Mart want to imagine what would become of herself if Claire died today. She shoved those dark thoughts deep down.

After a visit at the crude memorial for the dead survivors, K-Mart helped Mikey get things done. Then she beelined through the camp, but she spotted Claire standing a few yards behind the diesel and gas tankers. Despite Claire's stern face, she was relaxed in her posture. K-Mart shifted her eyes to Alice's back and deciphered that Alice was just as calm. She prayed that meant they were trying to get along for once. Just maybe Claire would take K-Mart's advice.

Claire lost her attention from Alice to K-Mart, who paused nearly in the center of the camp. Whatever Alice was saying was lost on Claire for a moment.

Alice slotted her eyes then pivoted on her right foot. She twisted her head around and spotted K-Mart standing a distance away. What made her furrow her brow was K-Mart's odd motion of rubbing her hat brim from right to left. Claire's movement made her turn.

Claire held K-Mart's gaze across the camp. She reached up after K-Mart lowered her hand, and Claire tugged on the right corner of her ball cap.

Alice easily caught the bizarre exchange then it dawned on her that the pair had a silent communication protocol. Once K-Mart strolled off, Alice revealed a knowing grin at the convoy leader.

But Claire acted like it didn't happen and instead continued their discussion. "You can ride with us."

Alice's grin shifted more into a smirk, but she let it slip because she knew how it incited Claire. She nodded and decided saying nothing was better than being smart with the convoy leader.

Claire noticed Alice's restraint, and she was thankful for it. "It's still your truck," she promised Alice. "The Hummer was pretty banged up after the Iron Maiden." In fact the engine was fried after the monster's spikes destroyed the radiator.

Alice shook her head and insisted, "It's alright." When Alice first found the yellow truck, she couldn't help picking it because it reminded her so damn much of Claire and the yellow Hummer. Just how many yellow pickup trucks had been built?

Claire nodded and debated just to walk away now. Yet she hesitated and a slight weakness entered her knees. She gathered herself and softly mentioned, "About last night..." K-Mart's suggestion about an apology echoed in her ears.

Alice struggled not to fold her arms in a defensive manner. Instead she crammed her hands into the jacket's pockets. She patiently waited to see where this would go.

"I..." Claire faltered, and her gaze flickered away for a moment. She forced her mind to open up, just for a few seconds. She focused on Alice again. "I apologize for..." Claire flexed her jaw then softly finished, "For attacking you... when you were helping us."

Alice realized her heart struck harder during those few seconds that Claire struggled to speak. She bowed her head some but peered up and saw the guarded look under Claire's brim. She realized that Claire was actually trying, and Alice needed to reciprocate in kind. She straightened up better then oddly held out her left hand.

Claire faltered at the gesture that they hadn't shared yet. She understood Alice's offer so she accepted with her left hand. She couldn't recall ever shaking left hands with anybody until now. It was a similar yet new sensation as her fingers curled under Alice's hand. Iron and steel locked together in a brisk handshake.

Alice half smiled now that they both silently agreed to work together. In the back of her mind, she suspected K-Mart would have been smiling ear to ear. She shook off that mental image after her hand was released.

"See you in the truck," Claire commented. She toyed with her hat's brim as she strolled off. It helped hide her thin smile at the progress that she and Alice were making this morning. Hopefully it lasted well beyond just today.

Around ten o'clock the convoy returned to the highway that was about fifteen minutes east from the camp. But instead of a yellow Hummer in the lead, it was a yellow Ford F-350 that had much more aggression to it. Each vehicle in the convoy was spaced out behind the other during the drive further south into Virginia.

Claire was finally situated in the truck. She'd spent half an hour before leaving the camp to get things setup the way she wanted them in the truck. She also went over it with K-Mart before they hit the road. There couldn't be any confusion later.

K-Mart was busy studying her American history that she'd pulled out of the knapsack. She didn't have the greatest focus because she was tired from a late night. What little concentration she had was broken by Claire's sudden voice.

"Do you know Carlos then?" Claire tapped the volume button down on the steering wheel. She peered through the rearview mirror at Alice. It'd been on her mind since last night after the bad conversation in Alice's camp.

Alice had her kukris in her lap since the start of the ride. She was always ready and prepared for a battle. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Claire's profile. "Yes." She read the annoyance growing on Claire's face.

K-Mart visibly cringed and prayed this didn't rekindle the fighting. She set the pencil down in the textbook's crease. She glanced at the convoy leader and wondered exactly who Claire was mad at, Alice or Carlos. Possibly both of them would be on the shit list.

"Carlos didn't mention anything," Claire drew out. There was a rawness in her voice.

Alice decided how to handle it and replied, "Carlos doesn't like to talk about the old days." She bit in the inside of her mouth then added, "None of us do."

K-Mart's eyes slightly widened, and she twisted in the seat until she could see Alice. "Do you know Doctor Green too?" Something dashed through Alice's eyes and made K-Mart's blood go cold.

Alice struggled being open about her past that she wanted to leave behind her. "I do." She turned her head to the right and stared out the passenger window. "Carlos and I crossed paths when he came to the Raccoon City facility." She flexed her jaw a few times. "Doctor Green worked at the facility."

Claire could tell there was more to it. But she decided not to push Alice further, for now. She understood the need to move on from a troubled past. "I'm going to shoot Carlos," she muttered.

"Claire," K-Mart softly fought. However, the leader's threat was mild because K-Mart heard the huff come from Claire. She moved the textbook and notebook off her lap and into the space between her and Claire.

Slowly Alice's gaze traveled over to K-Mart. "So why did you go by your middle name?"

K-Mart had shifted on the bench so that her side pressed into the seat and her front faced Claire's direction. She propped her left arm on the bench's back. She met Alice's curious stare and decided she could open up too. Despite she didn't have a dramatic past, she still had one to share.

"I was named after my mother," K-Mart explained. "Technically I'm Elizabeth Dahlia Case II." She slightly rolled her eyes at how fancy it was suppose to sound.

"Who was your father?" Alice posed.

K-Mart lowered her head and looked at the space between her and Claire. She peered up in time to catch Claire's raised eyebrow. But Alice's questions weren't meant to hurt K-Mart. "I'm not sure." She met Alice's gaze again. "He was a sperm bank daddy."

Alice barely masked her surprise, yet it briefly flickered through her eyes. She hadn't expected that tidbit.

"My mother was the assistant district attorney for Raccoon City," K-Mart explained. "She always said she only had enough time to either have a spouse or raise a child." She bit her bottom lip. "I guess lucky for me she chose a child." But her tone held anything but luck or happiness.

"Your mother was involved in the civil case against Umbrella," Alice stated.

K-Mart's distant look focused on Alice. She nodded and hesitantly told, "She was building the case." She fought not to get upset. The memories weren't the most pleasant and were hard to retell even after two years. "She was prepping a witness... one of Umbrella's clients, who took the T-pill."

Alice clenched her hand in her lap. Old screams and a woman's pleas filtered back to Alice, but she suppressed them, harshly.

"My mother was attacked by the client. I..." K-Mart looked away and murmured, "I don't know what happened to her."

"K," Claire softly called. She didn't like her friend rehashing such an ugly past.

But K-Mart seemed to want to get it out to Alice. She kept her head down as her racing mind somewhat slowed down. "I never liked being called Dahlia." She nibbled on her bottom lip then looked at Alice. "I wanted to go by my first name, but my mother was known as Elizabeth. I'd get mad and tell her it was my name." She shook her head and revealed, "She told me when she's dead that I could be called Elizabeth. I told her I couldn't wait for that day." K-Mart dropped her head so she could blink away the sting. "I can wait," she muttered and her voice quaked.

Claire had a worried frown. "Come on, K." She reached over and touched the teen's closest knee.

K-Mart shook her head then peered over at her friend. "It's alright." Her voice was shaky like her emotions.

Alice hands curled around a kukri sheath. She wanted to tell K-Mart things, but she held her silence because of Claire's presence. She swore she'd make it up to K-Mart later.

K-Mart cleared her throat then straightened up against the bench seat. "I got the nickname from the store." She shrugged. "That's where Claire and the others found me." Dark memories started surfacing in her, and she confessed them to Alice. "Everybody said the undead were just like... zombies, no functioning brain or thoughts." She shook her head and revealed, "But I had this one undead that stalked me." Her eyebrows nearly touched from the heavy confusion. "He hunted me down wherever I went. I hid in a K-Mart store for several days." An old shiver rippled down K-Mart's back. He still hunted K-Mart in her nightmares to this day.

"He found you," Alice guessed.

K-Mart brushed a loose lock behind her ear then nodded. "Yeah he did." Sharply her eyes cut to the convoy leader. "Only a few minutes after Claire found me."

Claire glanced at the teen, but she returned to her driving. She was carefully listening despite she didn't want K-Mart reliving the bad memories.

"He slammed into a shelving unit," K-Mart told Alice. She nodded once then murmured, "Claire saved me from getting hit by it."

Alice slightly stiffened now that she figured out where the nasty scar came from on Claire's back. She inwardly flinched at what kind of pain it probably caused the convoy leader.

K-Mart recalled the stalking undead's ugly features and even how he smelled. She trembled again and shook off the nasty recall still engrained in her memory. "I was pretty messed up when I first joined the convoy." She grinned at Claire even though the first months were hard for them both. "I was suffering from malnutrition." She turned the grin onto Alice. "And a lot of lying."

Alice slightly smirked then joked, "I guess Claire broke you of that habit."

The leader merely grunted and said nothing that wasn't already obvious.

"Oh yeah." K-Mart chuckled at the beginnings of her relationship with Claire. "She nursed me back to health." At the start, K-Mart had gone out of her way to get Claire's attention, which was quite a bad thing. K-Mart definitely understood Alice's draw to push Claire's buttons. That was exactly what K-Mart use to do and often paid dearly for it through punishments. But it was those punishments that made K-Mart into a better woman today.

"After doing the convoy's laundry for like the tenth time... I started to figure it out." K-Mart chuckled and blushed at Alice's even darker smirk. "That's also how I got to know Otto really well." She rubbed her neck for a second. "I had dishpan hands a lot."

Alice this time couldn't help a small laugh. She imagined that K-Mart probably didn't get much attention from her mother and become rebellious. Most likely Claire had to adjust for that as well as any anger that K-Mart had from the loss of family. Slowly Alice's amusement faded once she realized how personal the T-virus was for K-Mart too.

K-Mart gazed over at Claire and recalled those six months that'd been the hardest between them. There were so many fights between them, but Claire never abandoned K-Mart once. From the start, K-Mart had greatly respected and admired Claire Redfield, for her strength and skills. Yet K-Mart acted out often and constantly lied to Claire's face. Each lie was caught, so easily and Claire punished K-Mart for every one told. Slowly K-Mart began realizing how important she was to Claire, and their relationship made a complete switch. For more than a year, K-Mart had grown by leaps and bounds both as a person and friend to Claire. As a result, Claire didn't trust anybody like she trusted K-Mart. Nobody in the convoy, or otherwise, could wedge between their relationship.

"Those were good times," K-Mart murmured. She grinned at the convoy leader. "Right, Claire?"

"Oh yeah a blast." Claire shot a smirk at her friend. "I should have takin' you over my knee... it may have solved things faster."

K-Mart furiously blushed at the mental picture and quickly looked out the front window in hopes nobody saw it. "I might have liked it," she mumbled.

Claire went wide eye because she heard it so clearly. She would have hissed a comment back, but she snapped her jaw shut before it was too late. She inwardly groaned after she glanced in the rearview mirror. Alice had definitely heard it too.

K-Mart removed her hat and decided distracting herself would keep her looking innocent. She was glad nobody made a comment about anything because she would probably open the car door and jump out. She continued running her fingers through her hair then retrieved the hair tie from her right wrist.

"Not doing your make up?" Claire teased her friend. She hoped the change of topic thinned out the electric air in the truck.

K-Mart glowered at the leader. "I stopped the whole make up thing over a year ago." She held up her hands and argued, "I learned my lesson... looking sexy for undead doesn't stop them alive."

Claire laughed and patted the steering wheel at the mental picture. "It's definitely not Beauty and the Beast, K."

"Fer sur," K-Mart muttered in teen slang. She looked at Alice and noticed the relaxed air around their new friend. She slightly smiled once she realized it was true. Alice was fitting nicely into their odd yet strong friendship.

Claire took a deep breath and debated an idea lingering in her head. She shifted in the seat then glanced at K-Mart, who was putting her hat on again.

K-Mart straightened out the hat since her hair was now in a bun. She closed her textbook and placed the shut notebook on top of it. Last the mechanical pencil was hooked onto the notebook so it wouldn't be lost.

"How long did you work for Umbrella?" K-Mart glanced at Alice. Her tone was filled with curiosity like her expression.

Alice stayed calm this time and didn't let it get personal. She'd once been a faithful employee until she discovered Umbrella's plot. "A long time..." She tilted her head and added, "I came with the place."

K-Mart chuckled at the seeming joke and easily recalled exactly when the Umbrella facility opened up in Raccoon City. "That was like in the early 80s." She'd checked into stuff about Umbrella after the litigations and civil suites started up. She shook her head and argued, "You would have been born around then." From her guess, Alice had to be in her earlier thirties right now or maybe even younger.

Claire narrowed her eyes and studied Alice through the rearview mirror. She picked up on Alice's rather honest tone while K-Mart thought it was a joke. "You're serious."

K-Mart 's grin melted away, and she shifted to Claire then hastily returned her wide stare to Alice. "Are you serious?" Several different ideas raced through her mind.

Alice hesitated but honestly replied, "I was twenty when I started at Umbrella." She glanced at Claire and explained, "That was in 1982."

K-Mart gaped and realized that it was true. Suddenly her mind did the easy calculations, and she blurted out, "You're fifty-two!"

"Yes," Alice huskily agreed. She was smug at the shock on K-Mart's face.

Claire released a low breath and began absorbing that a fifty-two year old women, who looked thirty or even late twenties, was in the back of the truck with them. All that made sense was that the T-virus had something to do with it.

"Apparently the 'timeless' part of the T-virus is real," Alice mocked.

"Wow," K-Mart breathed out. Her fascination in Alice was heightened now that she realized Alice was much older. She shook off her dazed expression and asked, "So the virus... de-aged you?"

"Basically." Alice folded her arms in her lap. "I suspect that since humans are in their prime by their late twenties to thirties then that's why it reversed my natural aging process." She trailed her stare over to Claire, who had been rather silent.

"That's amazing," K-Mart murmured. She was still grasping the concept. "I wonder if that makes you immortal then." She fooled with her hat's brim and started thinking in different directions.

"Possibly," Alice softly replied.

K-Mart was seriously thinking it over, but there weren't any definites about Alice's future aging, if any. She slightly bowed her head until Alice's renewed voice made her look up.

"What's your story, Claire?" Alice had side glance at the convoy leader's profile.

Claire moved in the seat after Alice brought up the uncomfortable topic that she knew was coming at her. K-Mart and Alice had shared their pasts, and now it was Claire's turn. She grabbed her hat's brim and pulled on the left side a bit.

"I was a mechanic," Claire started, carefully. "I worked on antique cars and some motorcycles."

K-Mart knew tidbits from Claire's past before the apocalypse but she'd never pried either. Perhaps now she'd gain a few more pieces that would explain how Claire came to be today. Despite Claire's hardened, thick skin it'd been there before the apocalypse and only been building up since then. K-Mart was positive of that part.

"It was a small shop," Claire softly continued. "I was just starting my AMT certificate." She barely caught K-Mart's confused expression so she defined, "Aircraft maintenance technician certificate."

"Wow," K-Mart softly breathed out. She hadn't known that about Claire.

"Can you fly?" Alice checked.

Claire shrugged and answered, "Not legally, no." She slightly grinned because legally didn't matter now, but she explained, "I hoped to get my private ticket after my AMT."

K-Mart was highly interested and carefully listened to Claire tell more.

"I wanted to start my own airplane maintenance shop later but..." Claire remembered her dreams that'd died with the rest of humanity. Now surviving the day was priority on the list.

Alice was curious about something that'd been in the back of her mind since she met Claire. She mentioned, "I've heard your last name before. I'm not sure why."

Claire nodded, and grimness tainted her features now. "My father." She glanced at Alice in the rearview mirror. "Maybe you met him." She went back to studying out the front window. "He worked at Umbrella's Raccoon City facility." She shrugged and softly added, "He was a maintenance guy there... for like eight or nine years."

Alice jogged her memory, but she didn't really know the maintenance department much other than a select few. The last name, Redfield,  was vaguely familiar yet didn't ring any major bells in her head. She certainly knew the employees in the security teams and many researchers in the labs. "What was his first name?"

"Alex... Alex Redfield," Claire revealed. After Alice's slight headshake, she wasn't surprised that Alice wasn't aware of her father. Her father was a quiet man, until he came home. "He use to work at the Raccoon City Hospital before Umbrella. That's where he met my mother."

Now it dawned on K-Mart what Claire always meant that Claire's mother had taught her a few things about healing. "Was your mom a doctor or nurse?"

"Nurse," Claire replied. She shifted in the seat and propped her left arm on the windowsill. She leaned her head against her hand. "She was killed when I was thirteen... drunk driver creamed into her then fled the scene."

"Oh my god," K-Mart whispered in horror. She hadn't known anything about Claire's parents until today. Quickly it started making sense why Claire was troubled after such a childhood. "Did they catch the guy?"

Claire lifted her head and nodded at K-Mart. "He was found guilty... out of jail in a couple of years." She shrugged. But memories continued flooding Claire, and it twisted her stomach a great deal. "My father didn't take it too well." Briefly her eyes fluttered after her father's constant drunken spells escalated to the point that he became violent with Claire. Sharply those ugly memories were locked down again, and Claire silenced the screams and yells from her past.

"What happened to him?" Alice gently asked. She sensed Claire's inner turmoil and hoped her voice would break the spell for Claire. But instead Claire grew much darker to the point that Alice regretted her question.

K-Mart gripped the seatbelt across her chest and slightly leaned away from the convoy leader. The amount of anger rolling off of Claire made K-Mart recoil in fear. She'd never seen Claire this way and realized how deeply rooted and old the anger was in Claire. It caused K-Mart's heart to race and her breathing to increase each passing second.

Alice shifted forward some yet wasn't sure what could be done to calm Claire. She curled her fingers tighter around the kukris until Claire's lips slightly parted. Alice clung to each word Claire drew out so slowly.

"I killed him."

K-Mart's next breath was audible then she closed her eyes. Claire's three words repeated endlessly in her heart and stirred a pain in her. She forced her glistening eyes open once Claire's voice was renewed in the small confines of the truck.

"After the initial outbreak, he was at work and... had to fix some damaged equipment in a lab." Claire heard Alice lean into the rear seat. She took a deep breath, which soothed the anger that'd raged to the surface earlier. "I don't know what equipment or what was in the lab." She cleared her throat, which helped take away the last of edge in her tone. "But the next day he called out sick."

Alice let out a low breath then guessed, "He was infected."

The convoy leader ran her fingers across the hat's brim then dropped her hand to the steering wheel. "I got home from work about an hour before he turned." She didn't need to explain the rest about his attack then Claire finally put the bullet in his head. Within a few hours, Claire hopped onto her motorcycle with her most valuable belongings and took off. She didn't return home and escaped Raccoon City because she foresaw the pending doom.

K-Mart rubbed her brow and some part of her didn't wish to know this about her friend. But a larger part of her was glad to have a glimpse into Claire's past. Despite nobody wished to discuss what'd happened, K-Mart knew the impact it had on each of them now. To this day, K-Mart often hoped to see her mother's face in the next new crowd of survivors they picked up. And she still saw that same undead's stalking face on every undead that attacked them.

Alice leaned her head against the headrest. She swallowed hard after she soaked in how greatly Umbrella and the T-virus impacted each of them. She briefly shut her eyes and recalled her battle in the facility to stop Umbrella. But she and her team were just too small compared to Umbrella. If she'd known sooner, she could have done something about it ahead of time.

"I'm sorry... for what happened back then," Alice murmured to the pair. She gradually opened her eyes, which dulled to a pale blue from her surfaced emotions.

Claire rolled her shoulders slightly. She didn't need an apology, from anybody. That damn bastard of a father deserved to be shot in the head, Claire decided long ago. She continued shooting him over and over again in her nightmares.

K-Mart shook her head and turned forward in the seat. Initially she wasn't sure why Alice was sorry until she figured out Alice was bothered by her failure to stop Umbrella's plans. She tugged her hat's brim hard so her face was somewhat hidden from sight. There was nothing to say, and instead she curled up next to the door. Her wild thoughts wore her out within half an hour and put her into a restless sleep.

Alice remained quiet in the back. She waited until K-Mart was asleep then she spoke to Claire in a low voice. "You going to continue south?"

"Yes." Claire kept her attention on the highway so she wouldn't hit any abandoned cars on the road. "Then go west."

"How far south?" Alice softly asked.

"Maybe Georgia or the Florida panhandle." Claire was curious about Alice's questions. "Why?"

"You don't want to get too close to Florida," Alice advised, "Especially the panhandle." She moved her head to one side. "There's an Umbrella facility in Tallahassee."

"Seriously?" Claire muttered in annoyance. A headshake showed her raised irritation, but she curved it and asked, "Any suggestions? I wanted to get past the mountain range and stay in the south."

"You could go towards Tennessee," Alice offered.

Claire pursed her lips then recalled, "Route 81 runs right into Knoxville."

"Go further south from there," Alice gently agreed. She wasn't sure of Claire's ultimate plans with the convoy, but she'd leave that for later. It was enough they were discussing a route without getting into a fight, like last time.

Claire fell into a comfortable silence. She checked on K-Mart and hoped her friend was getting some half decent rest after their long night. She tapped the music volume up but mentioned, "I hope you like eighties."

"It was all the rage in my twenties," Alice joked.

Claire couldn't hide the slight grin that came over her. She was reminded of Alice's more than doubled age compared to Claire. "You've been roaming the countryside since you escaped Umbrella?"

Alice brushed her nose for a second then nodded. She looked out the passenger window. "There's no reason to settle down."

Claire slightly hummed at the concept of settling down. It was laughable to her because there wasn't any safe place left on the Earth. She didn't care if the underground facility in Reston appeared safe because it was only a matter of time before the virus infiltrated the damn place. Good luck to those fools then.

Alice was glad that the convoy leader didn't continue the discussion. She wasn't in the mood. Her mind was busy with thoughts of K-Mart. She ran her fingers up and down a kukri's sheath while she considered her options. She needed to talk to K-Mart, alone. She tapped two fingertips against the sheath after she made her decision. Hopefully what K-Mart learned tonight wouldn't break the teen, but Alice felt that K-Mart had a right to know.

Once her eyes slipped shut, Alice continued thinking about her pending future. How long could she ride with this convoy? What was she planning to do with them? She'd made promises to K-Mart and Claire. She would uphold them. Yet just within twenty-four hours, Alice already smelled the change between Claire and K-Mart. The pair had been close before, but now they seemed in tuned with each other on another level. Alice recognized it, especially in K-Mart. How quickly people changed and even more so with death biting at their heels. Somehow, Alice felt like she missed her chance and that was the plot of her seeming never ending story.

The Ford F-350 jounced after it rolled off the back road just outside of Rural Retreat, Virginia. Claire was sitting upright and noted that both Alice and K-Mart woke up from their naps. She was grateful because dusk was bearing down on them, and she wanted more eyes. The truck drove slower then paused at the mouth of a dark field surrounded by thick woodland.

"Are we going in there?" K-Mart stared at the field caressed by the sunset.

Claire breathed deeply and stared coldly at the farm field.

"Claire, what we waiting for?" Carlos radioed.

Claire grabbed the radio and replied, "Give me a second." She released the microphone. She switched on the high beams and revealed more ankle high grass. "I don't like it," she muttered. A click of the talk button, and she ordered, "I saw a marker on the highway for a gas station a mile down this way. We'll continue down to it."

K-Mart sunk into the seat again and decided not to ask what was wrong. Like other survivors, she fully trusted the convoy leader's instincts that constantly saved their asses. She swore that Claire could smell the undead a mile away sometimes.

"Undead?" Alice asked. She didn't have the normal prickled hair and hot blood that warned her of undead.

"No." Claire was watching her driving down the barren road. "Something else." She shrugged and guessed, "Maybe wolves or bears... I'm not sure."

Alice gave a nod and understood the leader's concerns. She rested in the seat and waited for the gas station to arrive in the truck's headlights.

Within a minute, the truck approached the lonely gas station at an intersection. The F-350 parked in the center of the intersection and shined its lights on the gas station. So far nothing was moving around in the crumpled parking lot or beyond the broken windows in the small store.

"Carlos, get the recon team ready." Claire hooked the radio to her hip after her hail. She planned to go in too. She jerked the truck into park then peered back at Alice. "You mind staying with K-Mart?"

Alice expected to be attached to the recon team, and Claire would stay with K-Mart. Once the mild shock faded off, she nodded and decided to get into the front.

Claire looked at her friend in the passenger seat. "You got the drill?"

K-Mart nearly rolled her eyes. At least she was asked this time instead of being put through the rundown. The glovebox dropped open, and she retrieved the Glock.

Claire accepted the silent answer then got out of the truck. She left the door partially cracked, but she waited for Alice to step out next.

Alice came off the running board and slammed the rear door. The kukris were in her left hand. She studied the convoy leader's intense features.

"If anything happens to her..." Claire finished her warning through her eyes.

Alice already understood that Claire was showing a significant amount of trust by leaving K-Mart in her hands. But that trust had been well earned by Alice repeatedly protecting them already. Yet Alice still dipped her head and whispered, "I know."

Claire accepted they had an understanding so she brushed past and went to the rear of the truck for the M4 carbine.

Alice peered over her shoulder and watched Claire's confident stride, which caused a warm tingle in her belly. She quieted it then climbed into the driver's seat after she tossed the kukris into the center of the bench seat.

K-Mart held the Glock in her lap and kept staring out the front window. She was on watch for any movement around or within the gas station. "She give you the 'anything happens' death threat?"

Alice smirked at K-Mart's keen insight. "Yup."

K-Mart looked over at Alice and grinned. "Well... welcome to Claire's little tiny ass circle of trust." She pointed at her chest. "That includes me." She pointed at Alice next. "You." Then pointed a thumb over her right shoulder just as the truck's tailgate slammed. "And that carbine."

Alice actually laughed at the last part. From her peripheral view, she caught sight of that carbine in Claire's hands as she walked past the pickup truck.

Alice put the window down enough so she could get the scents in the air. She only smelled nature and nothing undead. She decided to leave it open so she could smell or hear anything.

K-Mart curiously watched the recon team sweeping into the parking lot. Like always, the convoy leader was in charge and gave silent orders with hand signals.

Alice silently admired the leader's tactics and careful precision on the outside sweep. If she didn't know better, she would have believed that Claire was a natural at security checks. But once the team entered the gas station, Alice's attention drifted over to K-Mart.

After a few seconds, K-Mart detected the older woman's eyes on her so she met it. She could tell something was on Alice's mind, and she tensely waited for it to come to light.

"There's something we have to talk about," Alice revealed.

K-Mart bit her lower lip and looked away. She softly asked, "What about?" Most likely it had to do with this morning's talk or maybe even Claire.

"You," Alice simply stated.

That reply startled K-Mart a lot. She blinked and furrowed her brow at Alice. "What?"

Alice sighed and placed a hand on the steering wheel. "There's some things you need to know." She had a slight frown. "I'm going to make camp outside the perimeter." She gazed out the front window again. "We can talk in private there."

K-Mart blew out a low breath and couldn't hold back the nervous bubbles deep in her stomach. "Alright." She wasn't totally sure how she'd swing it because Claire had such a habit of checking on her. A few options came to mind, and she have to figure it out after dinner. But that paled in comparison to what Alice could possibly have to say to her. She rubbed her brow, and it did nothing to work off the creases.

Alice released a sigh and offered nothing else. Now wasn't the time because once K-Mart heard what she had to say then K-Mart would probably need a few minutes to herself. If Claire caught K-Mart upset thanks to what Alice had to say, they'd all be in a huge fight again.

This was between Alice and K-Mart, only.

 

**To be continued.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 14**

"Good. Get it done," Claire ordered Carlos. She watched him go then she scanned the aged interior of the small mechanic's garage that was a part of the gas station. Old memories surfaced in the convoy leader from a past she long forgot, until today. Memories from the mechanic's shop dissolved once K-Mart appeared in the low lit garage.

"Hey," K-Mart greeted her friend.

"Hey yourself." Claire walked around the broken down sedan that was probably the mechanic's last job before the apocalypse. "You helping Mikey?"

K-Mart nodded. "I just put the cameras in the four-wheeler."

Claire was glad to hear it because that was on Carlos's to do list shortly. She leaned against the sedan's side. There was something on K-Mart's mind, and it was obvious to Claire.

"I was..." K-Mart paused and considered how to explain it to Claire. "After dinner I was planning to visit with Alice." She hoped her friend didn't give her a hard time. Her stomach knotted after Claire folded her arms. "In her camp."

The leader considered K-Mart for a moment. She admired the fact that the teen honestly told her the plans for tonight that were not the normal routine. Most of the time she found K-Mart with Mikey or in the former Hummer after dinner. But she wasn't sure how she felt about K-Mart spending time with Alice, alone. Trust wasn't the issue for once. Instead Alice's words about liking K-Mart were not far from her thoughts.

K-Mart tucked her hands into her jacket's pockets. The long silence gave her a sinking feeling that this wasn't going to go well. She bowed her head and waited for any response from her friend.

"You remember how to get by the perimeter cameras?" Claire softly spoke. She would escort K-Mart otherwise. She found shocked brown eyes fixed on her.

K-Mart nearly stuttered. "Yeah."

"Take your Glock too," the leader reminded. She pushed off the car. "And radio." Despite she trusted Alice's prowess as a fighter, she just couldn't let K-Mart be left unarmed and out of communication with her. She just hoped giving her second blessing within nearly twenty-four hours wasn't her undoing. Yet if for whatever reason K-Mart had an attraction towards Alice then it wasn't Claire's place to deny it. At least one of them could find happiness rather than none of them.

K-Mart dipped her head then moved aside once her friend was moving towards the door to the abandoned store. Some part of her wanted to ask Claire why she was okay with it. "Claire..."

The convoy leader paused beside a nearly empty rack that'd once held potatoes chips and other snacks. She faced her friend and waited.

K-Mart studied the leader's cool features and opted not to ask why. "Thank you." She received a nod, but there still wasn't something settled. She grabbed her friend's hand just before Claire completely turned away.

Claire pivoted on her feet and curiously studied the teen.

K-Mart wasn't sure how to express her thoughts without intruding on Claire. Everything felt like eggshells since today's conversations in the truck. A gentle squeeze to her hand made her look up at Claire.

"What is it, K?"

After a steady breath, K-Mart carefully explained, "About... what you said earlier today... in the truck..."

Claire instinctively narrowed her eyes, yet she sighed and glanced to the side for a beat until K-Mart's voice drew her back. This topic shouldn't be renewed in Claire's opinion.

"It doesn't change anything," K-Mart stated.

Claire nearly spoke, lips remained parted with lost words.

K-Mart shifted closer and softly revealed, "I won't leave your side... for any reason."

Claire stared in mild awe at her friend, who gave a difficult promise. She released a low breath that she'd been holding for awhile. She drew K-Mart into her body and tilted her friend's head up.

K-Mart enjoyed being so close to Claire, her lover and best friend. A mixture of admiration and affection brightly shined in her eyes towards Claire.

For a moment, Claire soaked in her friend's open and free emotions that burned between them. Once upon a time, she and K-Mart were constantly at each other's throats. Long ago, Claire didn't believe that they would become so close. Now she simply wished she could share herself, but there was only a shield built up in Claire that protected them both from mistakes. Happiness was now fool's gold in this Hellish world. At least love wasn't extinct, yet.

For a brief instant, K-Mart caught an emotion surface in Claire's eyes then it was gone. It'd been so fast that K-Mart couldn't pinpoint it. Maybe one day it would show again, until then K-Mart could only grasp onto the fact that a human still lurked deep in the armed convoy leader.

Claire lowered her head slightly and brushed her lips across K-Mart's silky ones. She slid her hand over and cupped a flushed cheek. She deepened the soft kiss and tasted K-Mart's love. Slowly today's dark anger slithered into a deep recess in Claire's chest.

K-Mart inhaled sharply after the unexpected kiss. She was relieved that Claire held her hip, shaky knees were no help.

"I'll see you later in the truck?" Claire huskily inquired.

K-Mart gave a grin and promised, "Yes." She leaned into Claire's next touch.

Claire nodded then lowered her hand after tucking a blond strand behind a sensitive ear. She forced herself to release K-Mart then she tugged on her hat that'd moved earlier. "Come on." Shortly somebody would be looking for her, and she didn't want to be caught making out with her friend.

K-Mart was relieved when her legs worked. She followed out of the gas station and separated from the leader. She had a few chores to do then she could get dinner. A glance at the moon told her that it'd be cool night with no cloud cover.

At dinner, Mikey and Johnny joined K-Mart at a campfire. Johnny was in charge of the box truck that carried food supplies for the convoy. He was in his early twenties, but slightly younger than Claire Redfield. He'd joined the convoy about three months after K-Mart, and he quickly got to know K-Mart after her constant punishments. Often K-Mart ended up getting food from Johnny then going to Otto with it and helping Otto prepare meals.

"No, Apple was way better than Android," Johnny fought against Mikey.

K-Mart straightened up after putting her dirty plate on the ground.

"What you think, K-Mart?" Mikey turned the topic's spotlight on her.

"You are the tech geek," Johnny second. He knew that Mikey often had K-Mart help him in the van with his computers.

K-Mart sighed and took off her hat. "I liked Android."

Mikey smiled brightly at Johnny in triumph.

"But," K-Mart argued, "Apple's software was far more stable."

"Android was catching up," Mikey debated. "And that was only because Apple's software had been around longer. But Androids had way better hardware than Apple." He looked at Johnny on the other side of K-Mart. "I mean Android had phones out with dual-cores before Apple even knew how to spell dual."

K-Mart laughed at Mikey then shook her head.

"At least my iPhone wasn't outdated the day after I bought it like the way Android phones were," Johnny chided.

K-Mart bowed her head and stifled another set of laughs.

"That's because your iPhone was outdated _before_ you bought it," Mikey stabbed.

Johnny rolled his eyes and muttered, "Hangdroid."

Mikey was quick and quipped, "Johnny Appleseed."

"Oh that's rich," Johnny shot back. But he and Mikey were trading grins after K-Mart tossed her hands in the air.

"I gotta go." K-Mart snatched her dirty plate then popped out of the chair. "You two enjoy your fanboy fight." She then held out her hand at Mikey first. "Plate?" She took his dirty plate and utensils, stacking them on hers. She did the same for Johnny.

"Goodnight, K." Johnny smiled at K-Mart's wave.

K-Mart was quick to get rid of the dishes. She then went to the Ford truck so she could collect the Glock, radio, and a flashlight. She hadn't seen Alice since after camp was setup around the gas station. She assumed once everybody was settled that Alice made her own camp. She hoped she could find Alice, who had disappeared across the road hours ago.

Once near a perimeter camera, K-Mart patiently waited for her opening then slipped past the camera without a problem. She distantly smelled a campfire that couldn't be from the convoy so she followed her nose until the glow outmatched her LED flashlight. She was relieved that she found Alice in the camp. She switched off the flashlight as she approached the fire's ring of light.

"Hello, K-Mart," Alice greeted. She had her back to teen from where she sat on an old log. "Found me huh?" She grinned to herself.

K-Mart was amazed by Alice's skill in detecting her when she'd been so quiet. She turned the radio's volume down despite the channel she was on would only be used between her and Claire. "I was trained well enough."

Alice's grin spread wider, especially once the teen came in front of her. "I've noticed this." She canted her head. "Claire Redfield doesn't leave any stone unturned, it seems." She knew that for a fact by how well K-Mart was prepared for any situation.

"She likes to make sure I can handle myself if she can't be there," K-Mart explained. An inviting pat on the log made K-Mart take the spot. She set the flashlight on the ground then crossed her legs. "Did you eat?"

"I wasn't hungry," Alice replied. "I don't need to feed so often."

K-Mart slightly grinned then nodded after making a mental note.

"How's Claire?" Alice prompted.

K-Mart seriously considered it and tilted her head. "She's... Claire."

Alice turned her gaze to the campfire and murmured, "That's good." And it was true because anything else would mean something bad. She recalled how today's talk in the truck had been hard on all of them. But somehow it brought each of them closer together once they understood what made them so alike and so different.

"So you wanted to talk about... something," K-Mart whispered. She still didn't believe it was about herself. Hopefully it really was about something else. After Alice's low nod, K-Mart hesitantly mentioned, "I had something I wanted to ask you anyway."

Alice was intrigued and now raised an eyebrow at the teen. "How about you go first then." Now a nervous air drifted under Alice's nose.

"It's probably just... a..." K-Mart waved her hand in the small space between them. "A coincidence."

Alice nodded and patiently waited for the teen.

K-Mart cleared her throat then looked away for a second. "Do you know a Jill Valentine?" Something quickly swept through Alice's eyes, and K-Mart struggled to decipher it at first, but it linger in her mind.

"Where did you hear that name?" Alice questioned.

K-Mart bit her lower lip then argued, "Do you always answer with a question?"

Alice normally would have reacted with a threat or two. But being in K-Mart's company didn't encourage that natural tendency in her. By no means was K-Mart an enemy or a roadblock in Alice's life.

K-Mart seemed to relent first and explained, "L.J. met her... before Raccoon City got nuked." She lowered her eyes and recalled L.J.'s story from several nights ago. "He said him and Jill and some Umbrella soldiers teamed up to get out of the city before Umbrella destroyed it."

Alice filed that information away and decided she'd have to find out the rest from L.J. at a later time. She shifted some then whispered, "I knew Jill."

K-Mart was surprised by the connection that she thought she had imagined earlier. After a deep breath, she curiously tempted, "How did you know her?"

Alice clenched and unclenched her jaw a few times. She was staring, bitterly at the campfire. Her arms were leaning against her thighs. Her right hand curled into a fist. "She was my partner at the facility." She turned her head to K-Mart again. Subconsciously her left thumb rubbed twice across her ring finger before it curled too.

"What you mean?" K-Mart tried. A furrow darkened her features. "What happened to her?"

Alice licked her dry lips then shook off her temper by clasping her hands between her spread legs. She took a deep breath then explained, "The position of Head of Security was split between Jill and I."

"So you worked together," K-Mart softly concluded.

Alice nodded then explained, "After Umbrella reclaimed the facility from our takeover, I was separated from Jill later. We were both experimented on... side by side."

"Then how did she get free?" K-Mart debated. But Alice's mentioned of experiments made her think on L.J.'s story about how Jill jumped up and caught a helicopter's skid plate from fifteen feet up.

"I don't know, honestly." Alice bowed her head. "I didn't know that Jill was free until you just told me."

K-Mart was surprised but hastily mentioned, "L.J. said she jumped onto a helicopter that was fifteen feet off  the ground." She found curious blue eyes on her again. "She must have had the T-virus in her too."

Alice ran her fingers through her hair after this new information. Indeed it was the only explanation. But why Jill was free in the city still didn't make sense. She focused on K-Mart. "Did L.J. say what happened to Jill after the city got nuked?"

"Not really. I mean he just said they got out of there before they were killed." K-Mart shrugged and added, "It sounded like it was thanks to Jill though."

Alice wouldn't be surprised by that fact. She shook her head and explained, "I met Jill back in 1988. I'd been recently promoted to sergeant in security, and we were having problems with robberies in the facility." She recalled the first day she met Jill Valentine, who was full of attitude and fire, just like Alice. "The local police department got involved. Jill was a detective at the time and assigned to the case. We were forced to team up."

K-Mart started grinning and teased, "Forced? Sounds like you two didn't get along."

"Not very well, at first." Alice mirrored the grin but became serious. "We became close after we caught the robbers. We stayed friends afterwards, but she eventually retired from the department."

"Then took the job at Umbrella?" K-Mart guessed.

Alice moved her head in agreement. "I convinced her to take it. I was being promoted to Head of Security, and she was looking for a new job. It seemed to work out nicely."

"Wow," K-Mart murmured.

"I'm sure she was cursing my name later," Alice muttered. She sighed and realized she had another piece of the puzzle to Jill's history.

K-Mart was amazed by how much she'd learned today about the past. She wasn't sure how she felt about it all.

"Actually..." Alice softly began. She felt the teen refocus on her. "Jill kind of fits into what I wanted to tell you."

K-Mart put aside her thoughts about everything then prepared for what Alice wanted to talk about. She gripped her own knee and hoped she didn't appear as nervous as she felt right now. "Alright," she murmured.

"I met your mother," Alice gently started. She watched the tide rise in K-Mart, but Alice pressed forward. "And not at the best moment in her life." She didn't want to open K-Mart's wounds again, but she knew it was K-Mart's right to know. "I met her shortly after she'd been bitten by that witness."

"Oh.. my god," K-Mart whispered in horror. Sharply her heart hammered against her chest.

Alice swallowed hard then quietly continued her story. "Jill Valentine worked with your mother for years at the precinct. They started out as good friends and became..." She faltered but steeled her emotions that were old. "They became lovers after Jill retired from the force."

"What?" K-Mart was truly shocked because she had no idea that her mother was dating, let alone another woman. "She wasn't..." Never her had mother discussed an interest in women, but had gone on the occasional date with men. She shook her head a few times. "Mom refused to be with anybody."

Alice stared distantly for a moment as she recalled a hard conversation with Jill. She tempered the hurt that still stung her even after so many years. "She and Jill were in love."

"No." K-Mart shook her head and argued, "She didn't say anything to me."

"They weren't ready at the time," Alice told. She touched K-Mart's knee. "They were being careful, and Elizabeth was concerned about her job."

"It was always about the job," K-Mart bitterly muttered. But a squeeze made her focus on Alice.

"Jill told me that Elizabeth was petrified to tell you."

K-Mart goggled because that wasn't like her mother, who was the famous outspoken ADA of Raccoon City. Yet after thinking it through, most likely her mother had been scared to lose K-Mart when K-Mart was the most important thing to Elizabeth. "Mom didn't tell me," she weakly murmured. She blinked back a few tears. A swell of regret built up in her because for once her mother had found true love and couldn't even voice it.

"After Elizabeth was bitten, she contacted Jill right away and asked for help." Alice found upset honey brown eyes on her again. "They showed up at the Umbrella mansion that Jill and I lived in together. There was a secret entrance to the facility through the mansion that Jill and I were guarding as part of our duty. Jill wanted to take Elizabeth into the facility and get help from a scientist." Elizabeth's begging pleas were still fresh in Alice's mind.

"A cure," K-Mart whispered in hope.

But Alice shook her head in defeat. "We didn't know if there was a cure or not." She hated how the light dimmed from K-Mart's features. "But we took her down there... snuck her in. A scientist friend of ours in the lab took her and said he would help if he could." She remembered Elizabeth's paled features and last kiss to Jill before they were all separated.

K-Mart imagined what her mother had gone through, and it spurred a few tears. "What happened to Mom?"

"I... don't know," Alice confessed, painfully. She searched K-Mart's heartbroken features. "Jill and I returned later to check on her... but she was gone." Only Doctor Green's recent yet meager information created two scenarios to Elizabeth's fate.

K-Mart opened and closed her mouth a few times, but she grew numb.

"That's when we started locking down the facility," Alice revealed. And Elizabeth's disappearance was the final straw that caused Jill to crack and Alice faithfully remained at her partner's side. Quickly their loyal security team swept through the entire facility and took over everything once the AI was shut down. But they never recovered Elizabeth, who disappeared without a trace.

"How could she be gone?" K-Mart hotly persisted.

Alice sighed and touched the teen's thigh. "Most likely she was found and moved or..."

K-Mart had hung onto hope that her mother was still alive, somewhere. Now she knew the truth and Alice's unspoken words killed her faith. She quickly got up after tossing her hat next to the flashlight. She walked away so she could hide her emotions and tears.

Alice hung her head. Even she couldn't finish her thoughts aloud about Elizabeth's ultimate fate. Now K-Mart's shattered hope was thanks to Alice's past. Why did Alice have to be the one to tell K-Mart? She was always the angel of death anymore. Alice put away her self-loathing because right now it was about K-Mart. She got up and carefully approached the teen.

K-Mart was facing the fire, which couldn't dry her tears. Her arms strained across her chest in a weak attempt to contain the whimpers. But when two strong hands grasped her shoulders, she couldn't hold her ground anymore and inwardly crumbled.

Alice gently turned K-Mart and drew her into her arms. She held K-Mart tightly and murmured, "It's alright." She couldn't think of anything else to tell a person that learned about their parent's demise. She understood that kind of pain better than anybody else.

K-Mart clung to the taller blond that easily supported her weight. After a minute, she rested her temple against a sturdy shoulder and exposed her red, damp cheeks. She muttered, "I tried to find her."

Alice shut her eyes and ran her hand across K-Mart's back.

"I went to the city," K-Mart murmured. "But it was locked down when I got there."

Alice tilted her head back and opened her eyes up. She stared at the trees' fiery canopy that glimmered above them. Now she understood why Jill didn't find K-Mart at Elizabeth's house.

"Then they sent out that warning... that the city would be nuked." K-Mart tasted her own tears, and the salt was pungent in her mouth. "I thought maybe she got out already."

Alice held down her upset about Elizabeth's fate and also K-Mart's loss. She tangled her fingers in blond strands and whispered, "There wasn't anything you could do." Tense arms tightened further around Alice's body then hot tears touched her neck after K-Mart moved her head.

"I was such a spoiled brat," K-Mart hotly muttered. She curled her fingers around a handful of Alice's soft jacket.

Alice sympathized with a similar past life that'd also been ripped from her hands at a young age. She realized how much K-Mart's childhood mirrored hers. And when K-Mart peered up with stained cheeks, Alice saw the innocence that she'd lost after her parents' death. But somehow that beautiful innocence was retained in K-Mart. It caused Alice's heart to beat wildly.

"If I could have... just told her-r-r... told her how much I love her," K-Mart stuttered. She shook her head once she realized there wasn't even a grave for her mother that she could visit. There was nothing but bad memories and most likely her mother's painful death.

Alice touched K-Mart's hot cheek and whispered, "She knows." But the doubt in K-Mart's red eyes made Alice prove otherwise. "She asked Jill to find you." Now there was regret and deepened loss on K-Mart's features. "To get you far from the city." She sighed and murmured, "She didn't care what happened to herself... just that you were safe." The brief fight between Jill and Elizabeth was still thick in Alice's mind, but Jill had given into Elizabeth's demand to get Dahlia.

K-Mart slightly turned her head away and looked across the fire lit camp. She stared at the well-made bedroll a few yards away that had Alice's leather pack next to it. She leaned her forehead against Alice's warm neck and shut her eyes. More tears slipped free and coated her cheeks. All that she had left in this world was Claire Redfield. A shudder traveled down her spine at the thought of losing Claire and being totally alone.

"How do you do it?" K-Mart whispered.

Alice was confused and drew her head to the side. She was able to see K-Mart's face now.

K-Mart had a rather concerned look that furrowed her brow. "How do you keep going when you're so alone?"

Alice slightly opened her mouth, but an untamed heartbeat nearly made her deaf until she inhaled again. She half shook her head then softly replied, "You learn to live with it."

"Is that really living?" K-Mart sadly countered. She could see the defeat rise in Alice's eyes, and it was so open and clear to K-Mart. She softly explained, "I tried living with it... until Claire found me." She gingerly touched the older woman's cheek and half expected it to be hard and cold like iron, but it was the opposite. "I wanted to die at the time."

Alice stared in amazement at K-Mart, who was much younger yet so much older than she appeared on the outside. She couldn't fathom how K-Mart had aged this greatly in only two years, but she was reminded of Elizabeth Case.

K-Mart went back to her first question and rephrased it. "Why do you keep going on alone?"

Alice clenched her jaw against the burn behind her eyes. It'd been a long time since somebody's concern for her was so clear. She swallowed it whole and still ached for more. There was a dry well in Alice that hadn't seen rain in decades. How could K-Mart so easily fill it for her?

K-Mart was scared of the path that Alice was walking alone. She didn't wish it on any good soul, no matter the harshness of their past. K-Mart could see what it was that Alice had lost, and she freely opened it for Alice's taking in her next words. "You can live again." She didn't expect the few tears from Alice, and she reached up to brush them away.

Alice shut her eyes in hopes to calm her emotions. Soft fingers stole her tears and calmed her mind from going in countless directions. She inhaled sharply then opened her eyes, not foreseeing the sad smile before her. She reached up and grazed a thumb across K-Mart's lips, admiring the beauty mark nearby. After a courageous breath, Alice leaned forward once she lowered her hand.

K-Mart couldn't calm her heart, and it jumped after Alice's lips touched hers. She was hesitant at first until their lips fit perfectly. Alice's lips slightly parted first, and K-Mart tentatively drew her tongue forward until hers met Alice's halfway. Tongue tips played with each other for a few seconds. K-Mart gripped Alice tighter once the excited shocks started in her stomach. She found Alice to be careful with her. But finally their tongues tangled and exchanged slow brushes.

Alice broke it first and stole a quick breath before she captured another tender kiss. She moaned at how giving K-Mart was to her. She snaked a hand under K-Mart's jacket, accidently brushing across the Glock's warm handle. She affectionately rubbed a sensitive spot at K-Mart's lower back.

K-Mart was breathing hard after several kisses. She reached up and threaded her fingers into dark blond strands. She leaned in for another kiss that told her a lot about Alice. Every emotion that Alice hid well was now apparent in each kiss.

Alice withdrew after a few more and huskily asked, "Do you trust me?" She was warmed by K-Mart's genuine smile.

"I have from the start," K-Mart honestly confessed.

Alice knew it was true because K-Mart had never been leery or standoffish from the beginning. She accepted that gift. After reluctantly separating, she linked their hands and guided K-Mart to the bedroll.

Each step closer caused K-Mart's heart to pound louder in her ears. She squeezed Alice's hand tighter but was calmed by Alice's thumb running across her knuckles. Quickly her leather jacket was removed, and the night's chill already greeted her. But Alice continued guiding her down to the cool bedroll that waited for them. She sat upright with her legs forward.

Alice knelt down until her knee touched the ground next to the blankets. She first unlaced K-Mart's boots in a tauntingly slow motion.

K-Mart continued breathing harder, but she reached forward and trailed her fingers through blond strands. The contact helped calm her nerves for the few minutes.

Alice set the boots with socks aside then she moved up as K-Mart drew her legs. She found herself on her knees between K-Mart's propped up legs. She started a new kiss in hopes it'd calm K-Mart. She also reached behind and carefully extracted the handgun, which she set on the ground within reach. After the kiss, Alice gazed down at the radio that was obviously on, indicated by the small red light.

K-Mart unclipped the radio and set it beside the handgun. Then nimble but lightly trembling hands clasped Alice's belt buckle that was hidden beyond the unzipped black jacket. But a quick hand grabbed K-Mart's smaller hands into a firm grip.

"It's okay," Alice assured. She laced her fingers through K-Mart's left hand. A thin veil of apprehension faded from Alice's eyes once K-Mart made no further attempt to remove her clothes. "This is about you," she murmured, a smile in place now.

K-Mart took a deep breath and nodded after Alice's reassurance. She didn't realized how quickly it'd happen, but she soon only wore her black bikini cut underwear.

Alice had merely taken off her soft-shell jacket because she'd become so hot. She kept the kukris within close proximity next to the bedroll for safety. But her bare skin beyond the tank top burned against K-Mart's touches. She started with another kiss and slightly grinned after K-Mart wrapped her legs around Alice's waist.

K-Mart gasped once silky lips trailed down to her neck. She quickly tangled her fingers into Alice's hair and tightened her legs around Alice. She moaned from a gentle nip at her collarbone. Hot lips gently sucked against her excited skin.

Alice didn't linger long but slowly kissed precise spots on her travel down. She finally approached what she wanted so she drew out her tongue, tasting the rim of a taut nipple. K-Mart's pleasurable hiss made Alice grin like an evil cat. She reached back with her left hand and lightly drew her nails up and down K-Mart's exposed thigh.

K-Mart whimpered from the tease and hot breath brushing her nipple. She tilted her back and sucked in a sharp inhale once Alice finally captured her aching nipple. She moaned louder each time Alice nipped at the rim or flickered her tongue.

Alice toyed with the hardened nipple then occasionally bit the side of K-Mart's breast before she continued the pleasure. She start sucking on K-Mart's nipple while bringing her left hand lower. She dug her nails slightly deeper and cupped K-Mart's ass.

A painful groan escaped K-Mart after Alice left her breast. But several soft kisses between her breasts ebbed her desires. Then a moist tongue flickered across her other nipple that almost seemed forgotten.

Alice moistened around the rim with the tip of her tongue before she lifted up some. She softly blew against the nipple. Quickly a grin spread across her lips from K-Mart's loud gasp of surprise. Alice buried her nails a little deeper into K-Mart's soft ass that filled her hand.

Another moan filtered around them, and K-Mart dug her fingers into the blankets. What little control she had over her body's desire was falling apart from Alice's touches. She started whimpering between each moan. A gentle nip against her breast made K-Mart plead, "Alice... please."

A tremble passed through Alice, and she pulled away from K-Mart's breast. She moved up and kissed K-Mart tenderly. Alice savored how K-Mart's kiss refilled her broken life. After a third kiss, Alice brushed her lips across flushed cheeks until she had a soft ear between her teeth. She moaned when K-Mart's legs tightened across her waist in silent demand. Every bit of K-Mart wanted Alice inside of her, and that excited Alice so deeply.

"You have to spread... your legs," Alice murmured. She then sucked on the edge of K-Mart's ear. A weak nod made Alice grin then she nipped the crest of K-Mart's ear after her waist was freed. Alice moved down K-Mart's body and placed several kisses on a flat stomach that was incredibly smooth against her tongue. But long fingers twisted into the black underwear's strings and started pulling down.

Strong desire made K-Mart sensitive in every spot. Once the cool air brushed across the heat between legs, she moaned and looked down at Alice. She gasped from a promising bite above the light patch of hair.

Alice grazed her tongue over the lightly protruding hip bone. She was encouraged by K-Mart's legs opening wider. It was hard to ignore the plea and the scent anymore. Alice started carefully and gently running her thumb over the swollen clit.

K-Mart clenched her teeth then fought not to beg. Alice would take care of her, and she clung to that knowledge.

A soft glisten on Alice's thumb encouraged her further. She lightly ran her fingertips through wet folds then started rubbing the sensitive clit hidden between. The sudden increase of moans were beautiful in Alice's ears. She lifted up and was able to watch the passion across K-Mart's young features. Slow strokes across the hard bud made K-Mart totally relax. Alice's lips curled into a satisfying grin once small hips moved with the motions.

Several emotions burned behind K-Mart's eyelids. She started letting go each second and allowed Alice to see her heart. She wasn't afraid to share herself. Her upright legs relaxed further and caused her to expose her clit further.

The open trust renewed what was dead in Alice. She couldn't withhold herself any longer and moved her fingers lower until she felt the entrance. K-Mart's pleading whimper gave her courage, and Alice slowly pushed inside of her new lover.

K-Mart gasped louder than before. She quickly opened her eyes and found Alice overtop of her now. She reached up until Alice's right hand met her halfway. Their fingers threaded through then they held on together. Breathing became difficult once Alice began pushing in and out of her slowly.

Alice leaned down and quickly kissed her lover. She then straightened up and gazed down as her fingers started pumping K-Mart. She loved how wet and smooth K-Mart felt on the inside. Her fingers slid so easily and satisfied them both.

Every moan grew louder from K-Mart. Her hand tightened in Alice's as the build up steadily rose at the pace of Alice's pushes. She arched her back slightly in a small tell of the passion. Lightheaded and breathing frantically, K-Mart rocked her hips against Alice's fingers. All the feelings were so overwhelming, and Alice filling her was amazing. She shut her eyes but still a few tears crept free.

Alice repositioned her thumb over the swollen clit that needed the attention. The constant motions of K-Mart's hips were perfect. A tightness inside made Alice tense in preparation for her lover's high. K-Mart's sheer grip on her hand made her grit her teeth.

K-Mart withheld her cry, which caused more tears. Her first orgasm was completely overwhelming and shook her entire body. She desperately gasped for air after her back settled onto the blanket. Everything felt exposed to the world, and she weakly pulled on Alice.

Her lover's need made Alice respond quickly to the newness of the scary moment. She gently extracted her fingers from K-Mart. Then she gathered K-Mart into her arms where she knew it'd feel safe.

Hidden away, K-Mart was able to reclaimed herself after countless deep breaths. She clutched the strong arm over her chest and discovered a new security in her life. It was a welcoming safety against the darkness of the world.

Alice lowered her head after a few minutes and pressed her lips against a red cheek. She tasted the salty mixture. "Are you okay?" A nod from her lover was enough for Alice.

K-Mart swallowed hard and warded off any worried thoughts that wanted to come at her. She would absorb this moment for as long as possible.

Alice kissed a soft shoulder and murmured, "You don't have to be so quiet." Fears of being heard by the convoy were most likely not far from her lover's mind.

K-Mart shyly smiled and shut her eyes. "I..." Somehow she was caught by Alice, who probably had plenty of previous lovers. That line of thought nearly made her think about things so she silenced it.

Alice decided they weren't done just yet. She could tell that K-Mart had let go of her feelings but still contained her passions' wants. "Let me show you," she huskily murmured. She started shifting but ordered, "I want you on your hands and knees."

K-Mart was slightly panicked from surprise, but the assuring hand on her stomach helped her find the strength. Quickly she assumed the exact position as Alice told her. She started breathing hard from being uneasy. A warmth across her back helped calm her a little.

Alice nipped at her lover's shoulder. She then promised, "I won't hurt you." She kept her right hand against her lover's taut stomach for support. But her left hand reached under then down between K-Mart's legs.

Instantly a gasp jumped from K-Mart's lips after warm fingers played with her clit. Her hands curled in the blankets.

"Just relax," Alice soothed. She could feel K-Mart's trust in her, and she wouldn't break it. She started slow by rubbing the hard clit that was still very wet. As the motions continued, Alice could feel her lover start to give into it. All the tightness in K-Mart's stomach began disappearing over the passing seconds. The ragged breathes turned into low pants of pleasure.

K-Mart realized her hair was in the way. She pushed it off to one side, which caused her to discover how much she needed all hands on the ground for support. She swallowed hard until Alice's hand snaked up to her right breast.

Alice placed several kisses over K-Mart's back. She kneaded one breast at a time before she decided that her lover was far more relaxed than earlier. Straightening up, she returned her hand to K-Mart's stomach then slowly drew her fingers away from the clit.

Waiting for the first push, K-Mart gripped the blanket tighter. The initial sensation was a lot on K-Mart, but it felt rather good too. She was thankful her lover went slow and built it up. She found her breathing matched the slowly increasing pace of the thrusts. K-Mart bit down on each cry that wanted freedom.

But by no means was Alice deterred by her lover's concerns. She let passion take its course with her lover and stayed focused on pleasing K-Mart. A certain amount would soon break K-Mart of her control. Alice didn't have to wait long before the first cries were released in the camp. A grin smoothed across her full lips out how good it sounded too.

There was no use in fighting what felt so good, K-Mart realized. She couldn't refuse how amazing it felt to have her body bouncing forward and back to Alice's hand. Each scream grew slightly louder than the last one and let K-Mart slip deeper into her desires. She started rocking her body with the motions and actually set the pace.

The thrusts were perfect and K-Mart's screams felt good in Alice. She'd been right that her lover may enjoy this position. What startled her was when K-Mart sat up onto her knees. Alice quickly adjusted by sitting up too, and she had enough room to continue pushing in and out of her lover.

K-Mart had spread her legs wider and remained up on her knees. She moaned after Alice's front melted against her sticky back. She craved how good it felt to have Alice's stronger body molded so close to her. A solid arm secured around her stomach and locked her in place.

Alice kissed her lover's neck and couldn't hide the grin at knowing how much K-Mart liked this. She'd slowed the pace but now returned it after they were comfortable. She could feel K-Mart's need to rock on her hand, which she allowed for a few minutes. But an increase in her hold made K-Mart go still.

"Alice," K-Mart pleaded, both in need and confusion. The sudden surge of pace answered her lingering concern. She arched back, but only so far because of Alice's arm. Screams tore from her lips and echoed wildly in the camp. Passion drove her higher the harder Alice's thrusts increased in her.

Alice bit her lover's shoulder and nearly broke the skin. She could barely see past her animal-like hunger to satisfy K-Mart's passionate screams. But when K-Mart reached back and clawed her shoulder, she felt the orgasm hit her lover deeper than before. Her hand was coated in warm liquid.

K-Mart clung to Alice so tightly until the white rush sharply left her body. She sucked in her first breath and was thankfully safe in Alice's arm. She became limp once her muscles gave out from the passion. A heavy throb started around her clit then traveled to her lower abdomen. Everything moved around her, but she was too lost in her trembling body to catch anything. It took several minutes for her to calm down.

Alice laid on her back with K-Mart curled up against her side. She waited for her lover to regain her strength. She ran her fingernails over her lover's sticky back. It took a lot of will for Alice to not touch her lover a third time.

Inhaling deeply, K-Mart took in her lover's scent that excited her greatly. She adjusted her arms around Alice's covered stomach. A soft sigh shook her chest across Alice's side.

Alice hated to break their pleasure, a small frown ghosting her lips. "K-Mart, you have to..." Suddenly Claire Redfield popped into the forefront of her mind. What Alice had gained from K-Mart tonight was quickly lost by the fact Claire always shadowed K-Mart's life. There was no place there for Alice.

K-Mart released a low breath after she realized she did need to go. She was utterly split in half, but Alice's movements forced the decision. With shaky hands, she slowly put on her clothes until she came to tying her boots. She was grateful that Alice laced one because she wasn't sure she could do both. The passionate sex had really drained her energy, and she tiredly looked at Alice.

Alice was knelt in front of her lover. Peering up with hooded eyes, she ruefully smiled at K-Mart so they'd both feel like it was okay. But she didn't make the grade.

"Alice..." K-Mart grasped her lover's wrist and wasn't sure what she was trying to say.

"Come on," Alice ordered. There wasn't reason to discuss it. She scooped up the gun and radio in one hand while she helped K-Mart to her feet.

Something told K-Mart that Alice letting her leave the camp was a bad sign. That gnawed at the back of K-Mart's mind. She regretfully accepted the handgun and clipped the radio into place. "I'll see you in the morning?"

Alice silently agreed with a nod. She followed K-Mart to the log and picked up the hat and flashlight.

K-Mart accepted her hat that Claire had given her a long time ago. She fixed it into place then took the flashlight last. Her mind told her to simply turn and go. But lingering concern crept higher into K-Mart's chest and made her step into Alice's space. She claimed Alice's lips in a desperate kiss to hold onto their night together. Why did it feel like the last time she'd see Alice? Her obvious fears reflected across her features.

Alice let her lover achingly withdraw from her. She clutched her hand against the alluring tingle of tonight's emotions that danced on her lips. Soon K-Mart's tender gift to Alice would be lost against reality. Alice slipped back into her lonely darkness as K-Mart silently left the camp and would return to Claire Redfield, always.

Once K-Mart was gone, Alice was reunited with the lifelessness that so faithfully loved her.

 

**To be continued.**

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 15**

Another tremble passed through K-Mart despite she was anything but cold. She held tightly to the small pillow under her head. But it offered very little comfort against her painful emotions that clawed against her chest and clamped down on her heart. Tears were hot and fresh against her cheeks. Only the blanket offered her any cover from the world around her. Dangerous thoughts continued bombarding K-Mart from all directions.

The Ford F-350 was cold tonight and rather empty without Claire in it yet. Soft sobs from K-Mart was the only noise until a half an hour before midnight when the doors unlocked from the remote key. That caused an instant fright in K-Mart.

Claire entered from the passenger side for the front seats. She loaded into the truck, shut the door quietly as possible, and had been relieved when the truck's locks released earlier. An evil demon had taunted her all evening that K-Mart would stay with Alice tonight. But true to her friend's word, a slim figure was curled in the back, blond hair spread out.

Quietly the leader changed into a comfortable top and put her guns on the dash then the radio too. She considered how long K-Mart had been asleep for and decided it was best not to wake her. A bad desire to know what Alice wanted with her friend was eating at her, but it could wait until the morning.

K-Mart remained still and silent under the blankets. She didn't want to face Claire, not right now. If she stirred then Claire would undoubtedly call out to her then she'd break down before Claire. Lying had once been K-Mart's weapon against Claire, but she'd since given it up under Claire's piercing gaze. And she'd learned how much more Claire respected her as she remained honest and true. K-Mart refused to go that route again and instead just hoped she could have this night alone before her personal Hell was lit.

Claire propped up against the door with the pillow cushioning her back. She tugged her cap's brim over her face then leaned her shoulder against the bench seat. Her skin prickled from the tense air in the truck. She was certain that K-Mart was still awake. Not disturbing her friend was hard for Claire. She kept her arms folded and continued inhaling the thickness around them.

K-Mart couldn't control her silent tears for her mother, for Alice, and for what tonight may do to them all. Eventually exhaustion claimed her. She drifted into a rather dark nightmare about her mother turning into an undead and stalking her. And like Claire Redfield, she could do nothing but finally shoot her mother in the head. K-Mart snapped up in the bench seat after a terrified scream broke free. She looked to the front, and the morning sun revealed that Claire was gone already.

Falling back into the pillow, K-Mart covered her face and tears dampened her palms. She muffled a few throaty whimpers. The nightmare lingered for several minutes before it faded into K-Mart's memory. K-Mart wiped her eyes dry and started sitting up but into a hunched position.

After gathering herself, K-Mart got changed into clean clothes from the pack under the bench. She tucked her items underneath then grabbed her hat and toiletry bag. She had to face her day, her past, and her night with Alice. Every part of her was on edge as she moved through the camp carefully. K-Mart couldn't eat though and merely returned her toiletries to the truck. She usually helped Mikey get things ready to travel, but she first wanted to check on Alice. Or make sure that Alice hadn't disappeared after last night.

A grateful prayer left K-Mart's lips once she found Alice in the camp. She went over to the older woman, who sat on the blankets until K-Mart came into the camp.

Alice stood and faced the beautiful human that'd captured her feelings last night. She could tell that K-Mart had been worried that she may have left. She zipped up her jacket and held the sheathed kukris in her left hand. "Hey."

K-Mart neared Alice and entered her lover's space. "Morning." She wasn't sure what to say, and she lost her chance after Alice's eyes cut to the right. Nervously, K-Mart pivoted on her feet and color washed from her face once she saw Claire Redfield.

Claire slotted her eyes at the pair so near each other. She wore her red vest again and poking between the unzipped vest were her Beretta Cougars in the duel shoulder holster. Once she laid eyes on her friend, her suspicions had been confirmed after she learned from Mikey that K-Mart hadn't shown up.

K-Mart opened her mouth to say something. Yet nothing except a shaky breath came from her.

Claire approached the pair and smelled the incredibly tension between all of them. She couldn't read anything from Alice's face. However, once she looked at K-Mart everything was so goddamn obvious. Instantly her heart started pounding harder than earlier.

K-Mart quickly realized that the convoy leader expected her to fill in the gaps since last night. She nervously fisted her hands after Claire moved closer to her.

"What's going on, K-Mart?" Claire carefully drew out. It was a huge struggle to keep some measure of calm. Her attention jerked to Alice, who moved a step back as if dissecting herself from the group. Still there was nothing open on Alice's face, and it unnerved Claire a great deal.

"We just talked last night," K-Mart explained. She faltered from telling the rest because she imagined what would happen once she told Claire. But when fiery green eyes returned to her, K-Mart knew she would confess it all and couldn't hide it. She began shaking from head to toe and felt lightly faint. Her heartbeat was so wild and no amount of deep breathes helped her.

Alice studied K-Mart and watched how the fears took K-Mart's strength. She shook her head slightly then looked at Claire's dark profile. She remembered seeing that same anger yesterday, and Claire's control over it was very thin. It would only take a tiny push to make Claire go over the dark ledge. Alice licked her lips and lifted her chin slightly. She voiced what hurt K-Mart so much and would stab through Claire's steely skin.

"I fucked K-Mart last night."

K-Mart instantly looked at Alice and saw the cutting smirk on Alice's face that Claire Redfield absolutely loathed, passionately. Dread slammed hard into K-Mart's chest and weakened her knees. Everything exploded so fast that K-Mart gave a low scream.

Claire came directly at Alice with all her rage. Her furious cry far outmatched K-Mart's, and she drove Alice backwards until Alice harshly struck the tree a few yards behind.

Alice had released the kukris in order to protect Claire. Alice's head snapped against the tree then a strong hand latched around her throat. Memories from this same position burned behind her eyes, and again she fought not to attack Claire. She controlled the beast in her blood. But this time cold metal kissed her head. Her vision cleared, and she stared at death on Claire's face.

Claire sneered at Alice, her clenched teeth bright. All the muscles in her outstretched arms were bulged against her hot skin. She pushed the gun's barrel harder against Alice's forehead.

"No!"

Claire ignored her friend's hands on her arms then on the gun. She denied K-Mart from taking the gun and slowly gripped Alice's neck tighter. A slight pain flickered in Alice's eyes, and it felt so good to Claire. She pulled on the warm trigger that begged for it.

"Claire, please!" K-Mart cried. She latched onto the leader's left arm, but she could do nothing to break Claire's superior strength. "Oh god," she pleaded, "Please don't do this, Claire!" Hot tears coated her face. "Claire," she rasped, desperately.

Claire growled low from the passionate rage that wired her so deeply. Her index finger shook against the trigger. For the first time, Alice's emotions were an open book before Claire. That stilled Claire for another heartbeat once the truth came forward in Alice's eyes. Claire parted her lips slightly now that the anger had receded just enough. K-Mart's pleas grew more distant.

Alice let out a low breath and waited for her death that she'd sought for years. She was ready to move onto the afterlife that'd be kinder to her, even in Hell. Yet each passing second made her realized that Claire Redfield wouldn't be her savior from this life. Terror started rising in Alice once the cold metal slipped from her forehead. A barely inaudible whimper escaped from her. When strangling fingers slackened from her neck, she shut her eyes in defeat.

After two more heavy breaths, Claire jerked her hand free from Alice then lowered the gun. She darkly turned her hooded eyes onto her friend.

K-Mart stiffened at the mencing look from Claire Redfield. But she didn't shrink away and stayed rooted in her spot. Her hand slipped off Claire's arm after the gun was down.

Claire took a step away from the pair. She kept looking between them as she reversed. She suddenly turned on her heels and quickly vanished from the camp.

K-Mart shifted towards Claire yet knew not to follow. There was no way that Claire would welcome her into her space, not for awhile.

Alice was slump against the tree and started sliding down it in utter defeat. Trembling hands were soon on her and lifted her head. She read the fear in K-Mart's eyes.

"What the Hell were you thinking?" K-Mart hotly demanded. She cupped Alice's cheeks and wished she understood why Alice had done it. "Are you suicidal?" she snapped in upset.

Alice hung her head at those words. She tried pulling her face from K-Mart's comfort. She was forced to gaze up into piercing amber eyes that bore into her for the first time.

K-Mart shook her head several times and murmured, "No." She realized that was it. Alice had hoped that Claire would shoot her, had banked on Claire's anger executing her. That caused K-Mart to fall to her knees in front of Alice. "N-n-no." She couldn't believe how fucked up everything had become between them.

"K-Mart, please... go." Alice weakly attempted dislodging her lover's hands.

K-Mart shook her head then gripped Alice's shoulder. "I don't think so." She swallowed hard and ordered, "You're going to get up... and you're going to help me fix this." She frowned at Alice's smirk.

"I just tried fixing it," Alice sarcastically murmured.

Now K-Mart grabbed Alice by both shoulders. "No, you really screwed up Claire is what you did." She shook her head and softly demanded, "Don't you understand?" She watched the confusion grow on Alice's face. "Claire has feelings for you... like she does for me."

Alice dropped her head against the tree after K-Mart's words. She didn't believe it.

"What she's done for you," K-Mart quickly explained, "She's only done for me... nobody else."

Alice dragged her fingers threw her hair. She stared off to the side. "But you and Claire..."

K-Mart was shaking her head and hooked Alice's chin. She had Alice's eyes on her. "It's not just me and Claire anymore." She took a deep breath then explained what'd been on her mind for days. "It's all three of us." She watched Alice's full lips twist into a confused frown. "Just... trust me on this."

Alice toyed with her hair again and stared at the ground for a second. She peered under K-Mart's brim. "How bad did I screw up?" She relied on K-Mart's knowledge of Claire.

K-Mart swallowed hard then bowed her head, which caused the brim to hide her face. "I... don't know yet." She looked up again and emphasized, "Just don't walk away now or else... you are screwed."

Alice quirked a grin at the slight joke. Then it slipped once she realized how ugly everything turned in their tangled relationships. She could only trust K-Mart's judgment despite she was quickly learning things about Claire. However, her lessons hadn't been very good ones lately much like what K-Mart's probably had been at the start.

"Get up," K-Mart ordered the older woman. She helped Alice stand again.

Once on her feet, Alice moved closer and hesitantly spoke, "I'm... I'm sorry, K." She didn't understand what K-Mart had in mind. She could only hold onto her trust she had for K-Mart. Also her promise to stay at Claire and K-Mart's side stirred to the surface. She inwardly sighed at her earlier stupidity. Her gaze wandered over to the forgotton kukris off to the left.

K-Mart sadly smiled at the nickname that only Claire really used with her. She took Alice's hand into hers and absorbed how good it felt. She tilted her head and asked, "You won't do this again?"

Alice opened and closed her mouth twice then nodded finally. "I won't." She squeezed her lover's hand. "I just thought you and Claire..."

K-Mart touched the older woman's cheek. "I know what you're thinking." She couldn't deny that Alice wasn't half right. She took a deep breath. "Do you care about Claire?" Despite she knew the answer, she wanted to hear it too.

Alice wasn't sure the last time she'd confessed a tender emotion to anybody. She fought with her demons and clung to the new kind of strength that K-Mart offered her. "Yes."

K-Mart sighed in relief. After a brisk nod, she broke from Alice and started back towards the convoy's camp. "I'll see you soon." She pulled on the hat's brim as she hurried back to the camp. She noted the perimeter camera was gone. Her mind was faster than a jet as it tried grasping everything that'd happened in the past days. She carefully analyzed each of their actions and realized she needed to stop reacting all the time.

The convoy was nearly prepared to move out and continue south. A last few chores were being taken care of, including refueling several vehicles. K-Mart didn't seek out the leader and instead checked to make sure Mikey was ready to roll. She helped him with a few last things then she promised to see him later. K-Mart headed across the broken down camp that was merely made up of running vehicles.

The Ford F-350 wasn't running though, but it was unlocked. K-Mart didn't even consider riding with anybody else because her place was with Claire. Earlier she'd caught a glimpse of the convoy leader talking to Carlos beside the gas tanker. But K-Mart didn't linger and instead loaded into the pickup truck. She couldn't control her nervous stomach and hoped today's ride could get them out of Hell.

Claire left Carlos after the Johnny's box truck was refueled. She expected they'd make it to Bristol or at least close to it. She started across the overgrown parking lot and went to the truck. She could make out K-Mart in the front seat, and it surprised her a little. She fished out the keys but slowed upon seeing Alice Abernathy coming into the camp. Again she was startled yet quickly narrowed her eyes.

Alice had her pack slung over her shoulders and the rolled up blankets in her hand. She'd entered the parking lot and set her sights on the diesel trucker that Carlos and Chase drove all the time. She came to a slow stop once she spotted Claire Redfield on the opposite side. She clenched jaw and waited to see what this confrontation would be like.

The convoy leader came directly over to Alice once she'd made her decision. She came right into Alice's space and grabbed Alice's arm, tightly.

Alice didn't turn her head towards Claire. The wait for Claire's orders was almost painful.

"Get in the truck with us," Claire snarled. She increased her grip in silent want for a response.

Alice licked her lips then turned her head towards Claire. She gradually inclined her head in silent agreement.

Claire expected a fight and had planned to cut it off by being more aggressive first. She lost her outward fire after Alice easily gave into her orders. She released Alice then suddenly left to go to the truck.

Alice went to the rear of the truck and loaded her few items into the bed. She heard the driver's door slam, and she sighed. She needed to get in there and help K-Mart with Claire's wrath. She slammed the tailgate then went to the rear door at the driver's side.

Claire barely waited for Alice to get into the back. She wouldn't condemn the convoy for their personal drama. She jerked the truck into drive and led the convoy onto the backroad that'd get them to Route 81. Her foot was heavier than normal and matched her ugly mood.

K-Mart was butted against the passenger door and cracked open the window. She felt a little sick but a glance at Alice in the side mirror helped her. She grabbed the hat's brim and fiddled with it before she removed it.

Claire clipped an abandoned sedan as she roared up the on-ramp for Route 81 South. She wanted to get the Hell away from Rural Retreat even if the problem still sat right in the truck with her. A glance in the mirror told her that Alice was a blank mask.

Several hot flashes shook K-Mart and caused her heart rate to increase more. She took a few deep breathes once she realized it was her that had to the break new walls that were quickly forming between them all. Then a reminder popped in her head about Claire and Alice, which instead boiled K-Mart's temper. How in the world could Claire have the right to be this pissed off?

Claire jumped when K-Mart tossed her hat on the dashboard. That was a constant tell of K-Mart's mood, and she glanced over at her friend to confirm the anger.

"You know what, Claire?" K-Mart hotly started, "I'm not stupid." She turned in the seat and locked her annoyed look on Claire. "You and Alice had sex too."

Claire nearly hit a SUV on the highway because she'd been looking at K-Mart in shock. She swerved around it in time then slammed her palm into the steering wheel. "Fuck, K-Mart!"

Alice stared wide eye at K-Mart. Like Claire, she lost the air from her lungs after K-Mart brought the secret to light.

"You got up late that morning," K-Mart vented. "You never get up late... unless you're sick or obviously if you get scewed." She was actually becoming angrier as she continued her speech.

"K-Mart," Alice fairly warned, "Now isn't the time."

"No!" K-Mart bitterly brushed off. She shot a glare at Alice before she turned her ire onto Claire. Right now was absolutely perfect because Claire could only drive the truck, lead the convoy and not make any physical threats or walk away. Claire had to talk or not talk, that was it. K-Mart planned to take it to her advantage for once.

"Claire and I have been having sex too," K-Mart revealed. She looked at Alice again and added, "Since a few nights after you left actually."

"K-Mart," Claire growled. But she couldn't do anything to stop her friend.

Alice shut her eyes once the truth hit her hard. She clenched her jaw then shook her head at K-Mart's nasty attempt. "You're going to make this worse."

"How worse can it get?" K-Mart fired off. She cut her eyes to Claire. "We're not suppose to talk about this shit, right?"

Claire cringed at the thick cuss word rolling of K-Mart's tongue. It had such a bigger impact when K-Mart cussed because she rarely heard it. She glanced at K-Mart and threatened, "Just stop it."

"Or what?" K-Mart challenged. "You going to shoot me too!?"

"I wouldn't shoot you!" Claire yelled back.

K-Mart found her opening and snapped, "But you'll shoot Alice!" She felt Alice's strong hand on her shoulder. Nothing could cool her temper though.

"Because you both will leave me," Claire snarled, "For each other." This morning Alice had incurred Claire's untamed rage simply from provoking it so exact with the right words and look.

K-Mart was struck hard by Claire's open confession that told them everything. Instantly her anger drained and left her worried about Claire now. She quickly looked at Alice, who was just as stunned by Claire telling the truth.

The convoy leader hit the window button and welcomed the cold air. She refused to look at either of them and stared bitterly out the front window. She strangled the steering wheel while she waited for somebody's reaction.

"We're not leaving you, Claire." Alice was the first to say it. Each word she spoke slowly and with volume that held honesty.

Claire huffed and shook her head in disbelief. She just didn't believe it, couldn't believe it. She pushed them both aside by saying, "It doesn't matter anyway." She remembered last night that if K-Mart could find happiness with somebody then she had to let it happen, not rob K-Mart of the chance.

"It matters," K-Mart fought. Some anger laced her voice again.

"I don't give a damn!" Claire fired at her friend.

K-Mart didn't accept that, and Alice's hand on her chest did nothing to stop her mouth. "The Hell you don't or else you wouldn't be pissed at us." She grabbed the resisting hand because it was actually making her madder. She gave Alice a warning look not to touch her right now.

"Now you're pushing Claire," Alice warned K-Mart this time. Her temper was starting to cut in next, which wasn't good.

K-Mart slammed the fist into the dashboard and yelled, "Stop the goddamn truck!"

"No," Claire snapped.

K-Mart knew it was because the convoy was behind them. "It's always about the convoy!"

Claire growled and slammed her hand against the steering wheel and snarled, "It's not about the fucking convoy." She barred her teeth and angrily yelled, "It's never been about the convoy!" She glanced at K-Mart, which allowed her fiery green eyes to cut in K-Mart. "Everything I do is to protect you... even if I have to sacrifice this entire convoy to keep you alive." She was breathing hard and coldly repeated, "It has never been the convoy."

K-Mart sunk into the seat and touched her forehead. She had thought that the convoy took priority over her. She was wrong, very wrong.

Claire flexed her grip on the wheel and let out a slow breath after correcting K-Mart. They hadn't been through this type of fight in a very long time. Even today it still rattled her badly.

Alice folded her arms and rubbed her brow after a lot of things were brought into the open. "Now what?" she muttered.

K-Mart shook her head because she was trying to clear her thoughts. She stared out the passenger window.

Claire put the window up and mumbled, "I'm glad that went so well." She grumbled. "Goddamn truck."

K-Mart sighed and ignored her friend's harsh comment, but she deserved it too. She'd definitely gone about everything the wrong way. But sometimes putting Claire into a corner was the only way.

Claire considered how her friend jumped on her so quickly. She had to admire K-Mart for her fearlessness to go on attack for once. Not many people chose to verbally spar with Claire these days. In the beginning, K-Mart use to backtalk Claire every single chance. Lately it was Alice, who was under her skin and snared her temper. She just couldn't seem to win anymore.

K-Mart propped her head against the truck's window and shut her eyes. She was anything but asleep and tried putting her thoughts together. Claire was first in her mind because she understood Claire the best, or so she thought. Then there was Alice's uneasy place between them, and K-Mart frowned at the ugly idea of Alice leaving them, especially now. But a gentle touch at her shoulder made her peer up.

Alice was leaning forward and massaged the teen's tense shoulder. "Hey, get your seatbelt back on."

K-Mart blinked then peered down at herself. Somehow she had taken off her seatbelt during the heat of the fight. She nodded and reached around for it.

Alice was satisfied after she heard the click. She then looked over at Claire and suggested, "We probably should stop early today."

Claire wanted to get beyond Bristol today. However, maybe Alice had a good point because all three of them were at their wits' end. She tapped the GPS screen, which woke up and showed Marion, Virginia was just ahead. "We can make camp outside of Bristol," she agreed.

K-Mart looked over at the convoy leader. "That's near Tennessee?"

"It's half in Virginia and half in Tennessee," Alice softly explained.

K-Mart straightened up and asked, "I thought we were going to be in West Virginia by my birthday?"

Alice was intrigued, not in the destination but that K-Mart's birthday apparently wasn't far off.

"Change of plans," Claire coolly remarked.

K-Mart brushed a few strands away from her face and decided not to comment.

Claire grabbed the radio and hit the talk button. "Mikey," she called.

"What's up, Claire?"

Claire brought the radio near her mouth again. "Can you find me a safe spot outside of Bristol?" She imagined Mikey's confusion since there was a long silence.

"Sure. Give me a minute," Mikey replied.

"Maybe we'll take a couple of days off," Claire quietly debated.

Alice sighed then gave a nod. "It might be a good idea."

K-Mart merely listened to the pair. She briefly felt two sets of eyes on her. Silence was all she gave them.

Claire sensed her friend's distraught. There wasn't much that could be done about it right now. All of them were still cooling off after the hot argument. She reached for the stereo radio and notched up the volume until the mix of popular music was audible. Hopefully the music would sooth the cutting air in the truck.

K-Mart bent forward and dug out her pack that had her books and journal. She pulled out her journal, which was missing a few days in it. But curiously, K-Mart flipped back several pages until she came to the third day of October. It was the day they first met Alice, and K-Mart was surprised to calculate that twelve days had passed since then. Somehow it felt closer to a month. Fishing out a pen, she started working on the journal.

That brought some solace to Claire because she knew how much the journal helped K-Mart. She just wasn't sure how Alice got rid of her stress that was until she saw Alice tap the kukris in her lap. Claire's eyes flickered back to the highway.

Mikey's voice startled Claire, who scooped up the walkie talkie. She returned Mikey's hail.

"There's a good spot outside of Bristol... they use to host bluegrass concerts out there." Mikey paused then added, "It was called the Carter Fold."

Claire really didn't care about that part. She instead checked, "Is it pretty desolate?"

"It's down in a valley," Mikey reported, "Set away from everything."

Claire nodded. "Good." She waited a second then hit the microphone button. "Managers, you hear all that?"

"We copy, Claire," Carlos reported. "I take it we're stopping early today?"

"You got it," the leader agreed. "The extra time will give us a chance to do a hunt."

"Roger that," Carlos agreed.

"Bear burgers," Otto chimed in.

A thin smile touched Claire's lips for the first time today. "If you kill it, Otto."

Otto's laugh echoed from the radio. "I was thinking you could do it, Claire," he teased. "You did kill that Licker yourself."

Claire pursed her lips then argued, "I had help." She saw Alice's head lift up, and her eyes sparkled back at the older woman through the mirror. She hit the mic again. "Keep your eyes open once we get to Bristol."

"And fuckin' heads up," Charlie cut in. He'd grabbed the radio from L.J. after he heard Claire's orders.

Claire sighed and prayed to God that the damn BOWs didn't start flying. She tossed the radio onto the dash then refocused on the drive. But the thought of the BOWs made Claire's stomach knot up. "Alice?"

Setting her thoughts aside, Alice focused on Claire and waited for whatever was on the leader's mind.

"Those BOWs... how many do you know of exist?" Claire already knew of at least two, the Iron Maiden and Licker.

"Hundreds," Alice answered. "There are several series of them."

Claire shook her head and checked, "Series?"

K-Mart shifted in the seat and focused on the conversation. The journal was now forgotten in the wake of the new topic.

"Yes," Alice started, "The..." She faltered until she recalled what the convoy called the L-251. "The Licker is in the L-200 series and the Iron Maiden is in the T-100 series."

K-Mart turned her head sidelong and tempted, "What's the series mean?"

Alice shifted her gaze to the teen. "Anything in the T-100 series is humanoid based." She hesitated then further explained, "The L-200 series is a quadruped humanoid."

"Wait... humans are biped," K-Mart argued.

"Yes," Alice granted. "But a L-200 BOW has been modified to the extent that they're a quadruped."

Claire shook her head and reversed to her original intent. "What other BOWs exist?" She glanced over her shoulder at Alice. "Ones that could attack us."

Alice lips turned further. "There are many tyrants in the T-100 series."

"Tyrants," K-Mart repeated, concern laced her echo. "Why does that sound really bad?"

"It's Umbrella's most successful and most heavily researched series," Alice admitted.

Claire bit her lower lip then questioned, "Have you fought any of these tyrants?"

"I just killed one yesterday," Alice quipped.

K-Mart shivered at mention of the grotesque Iron Maiden. She was amazed she didn't have a damn nightmare about him last night.

Alice went more serious and explained, "I trained against several. I know their weak points. But I don't doubt that Umbrella has created better and stronger tyrants since I escaped."

"Had you fought against an Iron Maiden before?" K-Mart inquired.

Alice hesitated then replied, "No... it's new."

Claire kept going over recent events with the undead and the attacks. She drummed her fingers on the door rest. "The undead... they're getting stronger too. They're running and actually thinking."

"They're controlled," Alice reminded. "Those undead in the truck trailer were placed there."

K-Mart silently agreed that it'd been a trap setup for the convoy. "But they're still advancing," she reminded the pair. "They're not a bunch of mindless zombies."

"K-Mart is right," Claire murmured.

"I noticed their eyes are black now," Alice mentioned. "Something has changed them."

"Somebody," K-Mart debated. She looked at Alice and Claire. "Maybe Umbrella came up with a better strain of the T-virus. I mean that's probably the case considering Alice's powers."

Claire had briefly forgotten Alice's powers simply because Alice rarely exhibited them other than when there was a major threat. That further strengthened Claire's belief that Alice had allowed Claire to nearly shoot her. If Alice hadn't wanted it to happen, she could have easily disarmed Claire within seconds.

Alice lowered her head and suspected that K-Mart was definitely right. She touched the side of her neck where Doctor Isaacs had drawn her blood one too many times. "These attacks won't stop until the convoy is gone."

Claire rubbed her brim a few times, which eased her stress levels. "It just doesn't make complete sense," she whispered after a minute.

"What doesn't?" K-Mart prompted.

"The damn attacks," Claire replied. She glanced at the pair. "If they were just training or whatever then why choose us?" She remembered Alice's thoughts from the other night. "Yeah we're easy targets but there are human camps that are a Hell of a lot easier."

"They're not moving targets," Alice argued. "They're almost too easy."

Claire didn't have an argument for that one, but she still wasn't totally sure. She sighed and kept rolling it around in her head.

"Will Umbrella know you're with us?" K-Mart asked.

"Possibly," Alice answered.

"Can they track you?" the leader pressed. "What about that... mind control thing?"

"NIM," K-Mart supplied to her friend.

Alice shook her head. "It's broken. And no, they can't track me otherwise." She swept a blond lock behind her right ear. "But that's not to say they can't figure it out."

K-Mart darkened and quickly looked at Alice after twisting in the seat. "Does Umbrella want to recapture you?" She hadn't forgotten that Alice was Umbrella's prized project, from what Alice told them.

Claire peered into the rearview and saw the answer written on Alice's face. She realized she was learning how to read the older woman, finally.

"They sure would," Alice gloated. She smirked, proudly. "I'm a major thorn in those bastards' side."

K-Mart couldn't help a snicker. "Well..." She revealed a toothy smile. "Good luck if they can get past Claire."

The convoy leader raised an eyebrow at her friend and chided, "How do I figure into this one?"

K-Mart turned her devilish smile on Claire. "I'm sure you'd stand aside if they tried taking Alice, right?"

Claire shot a warning look at K-Mart. "K-Mart," she threatened.

K-Mart wasn't deterred and chuckled at the lack of denial.

"Claire, you do have to protect me," Alice playfully teased. "You are the convoy leader."

Claire was directing her glare at the front window despite she wanted to extract revenge on the pair. "I'm so happy we're all getting along now."

K-Mart chuckled then snatched her hat off the dash. She put it on then fixed a few loose strands in the way. She decided to poke the fire and looked at Alice. "Claire does think you're hot, by the way."

"K-Mart!" the leader snarled.

Alice smirked at Claire's reaction and K-Mart's not too subtle tactic. "I already knew that."

K-Mart softly laughed until she saw Claire point a finger at her. She stiffened at what that meant, but she was saved by Mikey's voice.

Claire growled and snared the Motorola radio. "What, Mikey?" She hadn't meant to chew him out and sighed at herself.

"The next exit about five miles ahead we want to take," Mikey informed.

Claire took a deep breath and had a calmer voice. "Alright. Keep me posted on the directions." She decided to ignore the pair that teamed up on her because she needed to focus on where they were going. "K, I need help."

K-Mart became serious and shifted in the seat. She knew the drill. "Here, give me the radio." She accepted it from Claire. She took care of Mikey's calls, which Claire was following along the way.

Alice had unbuckled and shifted to the center of the bench seat. She was scanning ahead much further than Claire or K-Mart could see. She briefly admired the fall foliage as they went along the back roads.

K-Mart peered out her window at the river that the road snaked alongside for several miles. She hoped the damn road was safe enough all the way. Mikey's pick was certainly backwater.

"Slow down," Mikey suggested. "We want to make a right at the fork."

Claire did so and noticed they were traveling through a thick woods. Maybe letting Mikey select tonight's camp wasn't a good idea, but she had to give it a chance.

"Just stay on this road for like a mile or two then it'll dead end in front of the facility."

Claire kept a slow speed and played it safe. "Ask Mikey if there's a lot of houses in this area or what."

K-Mart nodded then repeated the question to Mikey.

"There's probably like a dozen homes around the facility," Mikey reported over the channel.

"Tell Carlos we'll need to two teams," Claire ordered.

K-Mart pushed the mic and hailed Carlos. She told Carlos the plans for once they made it to the facility. She kind of liked the idea of commanding Carlos, who grumbled a few times at her.

Alice smirked at Carlos's complaints.

Claire slowed once she saw the bullet riddled stop sign just ahead. She looked at Alice through the rearview mirror. "Can you go with Carlos when the teams check the local area?" She caught Alice's low nod. "That last time we did a major sweep like this he missed a few things."

Alice huffed and revealed, "He wasn't the best mercenary."

"Whatever his problem is, it doesn't boast well for the convoy all the time. I can't do his job and mine too."

Alice sympathized and promised, "I'll take care of it."

Claire felt assured. She pushed the truck across the intersecting small highway and entered the facility that'd once hosted small concerts for the famous Carter family. Now it was a fading structure in the rural outskirts of Bristol, Virginia. She reached over and took the radio from K-Mart after she parked the truck off to the side in the grass.

"We got a lot to recon," Claire warned her managers. "Let's get started in this immediate area, Carlos." She heard Carlos reply, but she looked at K-Mart and Alice.

K-Mart saw Claire was in full leader role. She unbuckled from her seat.

"I'll wait with K-Mart 'til you're done, Claire."

The convoy leader nodded at Alice's offer. "Then I want you to go with Carlos and his team." She felt like she was repeating herself, but she had to be sure. She left the truck running but was on the radio with Mikey again. She needed to know how many buildings were around here.

K-Mart scooted down to the driver's seat and took her spot.

Alice maneuvered her sleek body from the back to the front seat. She sat in the middle with her kukris in her lap again. "Trust you to fix this?" she quietly prodded the teen.

K-Mart grumbled but continued staring at the recon team organizing in front of them. "We got a lot in the open at least."

Alice studied Claire Redfield in front of the pickup truck. She noticed how Carlos wasn't in her immediate space like normal. She filed that away. "She didn't kick either of us out of the goddamn truck."

K-Mart couldn't control her grin at Alice's joke. Yet the scary part was that it was true too. The grin slipped away as she continued thinking about Claire. She inwardly sighed. Just what the Hell did she have in mind?

 

**To be continued.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon  
** by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 16**

Carlos signaled for two team members to enter the next bedroom. He kept his rifle at the ready. A quick glance off to his right told him that Alice was still at his side. He noted her drawn kukris and no other weapon. He wondered how the Hell the woman could only fight with them.

Alice felt Carlos's eyes on her, but she didn't meet them. She instead continued down the hall until she came to a sealed door. She bent down and inhaled the musky odor that crept from under the door.

Carlos lifted his chin slightly when Alice nodded at the door. He flexed his grip on the gun. "What is it?"

"Undead," Alice whispered. She leaned closer to the door and breathed deeper. "Two or three." Her nostrils flared wider after the distinct scent excited her blood. "It's a basement."

"Fuckin' great," Carlos muttered. He doubted there was any light down there.

"I'll take care of it." Alice rose up and extracted her second kukris, metal scraped dangerously out of the sheath.

Carlos reached for his flashlight.

"I can see in the dark," Alice explained. She shifted away from the door. "Just open it." She felt like an animal about to be unleashed after Carlos grabbed the doorknob. Once it opened, she slipped in and disappeared into the darkness.

Carlos shut the door and flinched after he heard a heavy groan. A body dropped then metal sliced into more bone. He looked at Chase, who joined him after sweeping through the rest of the house.

Chase jumped from a soft boom under his feet. He questioningly looked at Carlos.

Carlos shrugged and just said, "Undead." A soft knock made him jerk the door open. He allowed Alice room to pass.

Chase raised an eyebrow at the blood dripping from Alice's blades.

"All clear," Alice remarked. She brushed past the men yet half turned towards them and mentioned, "I don't suggest going down there though." She grinned. "Unless you want to lose your lunches." She strolled off with droplets of blood in her wake.

"Shit," Chase murmured.

Carlos simply shut the basement door and was done with it. He warded off the stench that'd crept under his nose from having the door open too long. He hated the toe-curling smell.

Alice was wiping her blades off on an undead's shirt outside the house. She peered up at the sun, which hung low in the western sky. She wanted to get back to camp before long. Heavy boots steps made her look over at Carlos coming off the porch. From this distance, she could tell something was on his mind.

"Why did Claire team us up?" Carlos pressed after he was off the porch. He glanced down at the undead that Alice used for a rag.

Alice was blunt and stated, "So I can take up your slack."

Carlos slotted his eyes and eased closer to Alice because he didn't want others to hear them. "Are you planning to stay with the convoy?"

Alice canted her head and easily read what was worrying Carlos. That caused her trademark grin to surface. "You worried you'll be replaced, Carlos?"

Carlos glared at his former friend. Now the threat did feel quite real after Alice's tease. "Are you?"

Alice sheathed one kukris then the other casually rested against her left shoulder. "You'll have to take it up with Claire." She strolled off after she knew she'd pushed his limits. Humans were so easy to prod one way, or another. She recalled promising K-Mart that she would switch her target from Claire to Carlos. A devilish smile played on her lips because it was a good idea after all.

Carlos growled softly but barked orders at the team to finish with the other two houses. He noted Chase's curious glance, but Carlos just brushed it off. He didn't want to discuss it further.

The sun crept closer to the western horizon and warned the humans that night would be in three hours. The temperature would also dramatically drop tonight. Most likely there'd be plenty of wildlife migrating in the middle of the night. But long before that, the convoy had the camp setup and guarded. Their leader hadn't announced whether they were staying for more than one night.

K-Mart was helping Claire with a small issue with the quad. But Mikey's call on the radio made them stop for a minute.

"Is K-Mart with you by chance?" Mikey checked.

"Yes," Claire replied over the radio. She waited for Mikey's response.

"I need her help. One of the damn computers is having a problem," Mikey explained.

Claire sighed because she still needed K-Mart's help to get the job done faster. But Mikey's duties superseded hers right now. Those computers kept them steps ahead of the game often. "She's on her way."

K-Mart held out her hand for the rag that Claire had hooked to her hip. She received it and wiped the grease off her hands. "Think you can finish it on your own?"

Claire kicked the quad's side and replied, "Yeah." She was tired of the damn four-wheeler's problems, but they didn't have many options lately. "Just hand me that hose near you."

K-Mart twisted around and grabbed the quarter inch coiled oil hose that hung from the M35 cargo truck's gate. She handed it over along with the rag. "You have clamps?"

"Yeah." Claire squatted down beside the area of repair. "I got it, K." She didn't want her friend worrying. She instead grabbed her hat and flipped it around so it was reverse now.

K-Mart was stepping over the short gate. She softly grinned at Claire wearing the hat backwards, which usually only happened when Claire did mechanical work. She considered whether Claire use to do that all the time at the mechanic's shop.

"Stop staring and go, K," the leader ordered. But no threat was in her tone.

K-Mart had a soft blush. She hastily climbed off the cargo truck and rushed across the camp to Mikey's news van. She hopped into it and found Mikey had ripped out a desktop's box. "Mikey, seriously?"

"It's fucking whining really loud, K-Mart." Mikey had shut off the computer, unhooked it, and pulled it out. He was about to open it until K-Mart arrived in his van.

"It's probably the bearings in one of the fans going bad," K-Mart guessed. She came over and hastily helped her friend deal with the problem. Despite a fan didn't sound serious it could turn into a huge problem if the fan went dead then heat would rise in the computer. Mikey would have a serious issue once a computer was exposed to high heat.

In no time, K-Mart assessed the issue was two fans that were failing. She told him to get out the parts box so she could find the right size replacement fans. She scrounged around in the parts box until she found the right fans for the job.

"How you know this shit?" Mikey was standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Just like you know how to hack," K-Mart replied. She grinned at his doubtful look.

Mikey shook his head and argued, "I never got the hardware stuff." He also didn't plan on learning and always deferred to K-Mart's knowledge.

K-Mart grabbed the screwdriver off the long desk then knelt beside the overturned computer box. "It's really not hard."

Mikey rolled his eyes but knelt down on the other side. He watched his friend fix the computer. "So what's up with Alice?"

K-Mart paused but continued removing the nearly broken fan from the back of the box. "What you mean?"

"Is she staying or going or just gonna keep passing through?" Mikey curiously studied K-Mart, but he couldn't see much because her hat's brim hid almost all her face.

"I think she's staying... at least for awhile." K-Mart tossed the bad fan aside but reused the screws for the new one.

"That's amazing," Mikey stated in mild shock.

K-Mart paused and peered up at her friend. "Why?"

Mikey slightly widened his eyes. "Seriously?" He shook his head and explained, "Claire is going to let her stay... with the convoy?"

K-Mart was baffled by his thoughts and gave him a long, curious stare.

"Claire Redfield," Mikey emphasized to K-Mart.

"Yeah I got that, Mikey," K-Mart snapped. "What you talking about though?"

Mikey held out his hand at K-Mart, "Mate, don't you get it? Alice is obviously infected or some bullshit but Claire is letting her stay?" He shook his head and smacked the open box's frame. "Don't you get how huge that is?"

K-Mart frowned and decided to play dumb. "No, explain it to me." She went back to her work, knowing her brim would hide her face further.

Mikey sighed loudly and wondered why K-Mart didn't understand it. "You know how Claire is about protecting the convoy."

 _Protecting me_ , K-Mart mentally corrected. But she still listened to her friend while she swapped out the fans.

"But she's letting an infected person we know nothing about stay with us?" Mikey blew out a breath. "Either Claire has lost it or..."

"Or what?" K-Mart ventured. She looked at Mikey this time.

Mikey became shy, which was rather rare. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "Or... she likes Alice... really likes Alice." He hoped maybe K-Mart would fill him in since she was riding with them in the truck.

K-Mart realized Mikey's good point. Despite she knew this already, it was more the fact that Mikey picked up on it too. Just how many people in the convoy were figuring it out about Claire and Alice? And did they already know about her and Claire too? She decided to throw a wrench into Mikey's line of thought.

"I think Claire just wants to use Alice." K-Mart tossed the second broken fan out. "Alice's powers are useful."

Mikey developed a thin frown. "I don't know." His friend's shrug made him sigh. "The other idea is way more badass."

K-Mart shook her head and pointed the screwdriver at her friend. "And over thought too." Hopefully her words would deflate Mikey's ideas. She finished bolting down the last new fan.

"What if Claire really did like her?" Mikey countered, gently.

K-Mart sighed and joked, "Then I'd lose my ride."

"No worries, mate... nobody outranks you in Claire's book." Mikey enjoyed K-Mart's small grin. He went a bit more serious. "It's just a nice thought though."

K-Mart was hooking the molex connectors to the fans. "What's that?"

"Claire being happy." Mikey watched K-Mart pause then finished the job. "I mean L.J. has Betty. Charlie and Amanda. Katie and Tom," Mikey was checking off. "I have you. And Carlos has Chase."

"What?" K-Mart barked. "Carlos has Chase?"

"C&C, mate." Mikey smirked and insisted, "But I'm sure they're not... well you know."

K-Mart frantically shook her head at the idea. She put the cover back on the box and grabbed the thumbscrews.

"Save a horse... ride cowboy," Mikey muttered. "Totally Brokeback Mountain, ya know."

"Mikey," K-Mart hissed after more references about Chase and Carlos. She didn't want to hear it. His laughs made her sigh loudly.

Mikey placed his hands on his thighs. "There's somebody for everybody."

K-Mart turned the box upright then started rehooking the wires.

"And Claire deserves to be happy... out of all of us." Mikey helped his friend push the box into its home. "Give it a try?" he checked.

"Yup." K-Mart hit the power button and grinned at Mikey's happy smile.

"Thank, god." Mikey didn't have to cover his ears this time.

K-Mart rolled her eyes and countered, "I did the fix."

Mikey smirked and replied, "Yeah, you're alright, mate." He clapped K-Mart on the back for it. "Thanks."

"No worries," K-Mart fired off. She grinned at him then stood up to see the flatscreen monitor was alive again with the motherboard's boot process. "My job here is done." She wiped her dusty hands on her jeans.

Mikey was happy, but he faced his friend. "So, you think she likes Alice?"

K-Mart swallowed a slew of replies that popped into her mind. She instead shook her head and started to the rear of the van. "She's Claire Redfield, Mikey." Turning some, she held onto the left door.

"Untouchable," Mikey whispered.

K-Mart quirked a grin briefly. It wasn't that Claire was untouchable, she just wanted to be unreachable. K-Mart tugged on her hat's brim then hopped out of the van.

"Thanks again, K-Mart," Mikey called.

K-Mart waved off his praise and continued through the camp. She kept thinking about Mikey's words about Claire's happiness, and it was true. But the problem was that Claire Redfield didn't believe in that idea, at all. Then perhaps it was time that K-Mart and Alice talked Claire into a new direction. Well most likely it would be up to K-Mart to do all the talking while Alice did all the action. K-Mart was quickly learning that Alice spoke to Claire through actions while K-Mart knew how to pierce words through Claire's armor.

Sunset was still two hours away so K-Mart decided to retreat from the busy camp so she could have some time alone. She needed to think through how she could steer each of their future's correctly. It was a scary, nerve wracking situation in K-Mart's opinion. However, she figured out that she was temporarily joining Claire and Alice until they could do it on their own.

Just beside the camp, K-Mart entered the Carter Fold theater that'd once been a popular attraction for folk music. And it took a bit of searching until K-Mart found a seat that wasn't entirely gone or burrowed out by mice. Flopping into the cushy seat, K-Mart propped her boots up against the chair in front of her. She quietly studied the rundown stage down at the bottom that probably once hosted some wild mountain shows for out here. Some part of her wished she could see it instead of just imagining it.

After a grumble, K-Mart sunk deeper into the chair and considered her current situation after having a minor explosion this morning in the truck. She rubbed her brow, which caused her hat to wiggle up. She jerked the brim down and groused again. This morning could have gone worse but also a lot better. Alice was trusting K-Mart to navigate the relationship of all three of them through the foggy waters they rowed into recently. But what'd surprised K-Mart was Claire's confession about losing her and Alice to each other. That gave everything K-Mart needed to know about Claire's emotions and desires.

K-Mart drummed her left fingers over her belt buckle a few times as she considered the options. In an apocalyptic world, time was precise and right now time seemed far more precise since Umbrella appeared to be attacking them randomly. But the hardship of convincing Claire what K-Mart had in mind would be a greater challenge than taking on an Umbrella facility. There was some hope because if the Reston facility was captured then maybe she and Alice could capture Claire too. To Hell with timing, K-Mart declared, because right now only mattered to them. Tomorrow was a gift.

Set in her plan, K-Mart dropped her boots off the front chair and onto the concrete floor that was cracked and being taken back by the Earth through vegetation. She straightened up a little and considered how to initiate her plans. K-Mart puckered her lips then suddenly strong hands snared her shoulders from behind. A scream tore up from her chest and out her mouth as she sprung out of the chair. She swung around with her fisted hands at the ready until she took in Alice Abernathy's smirking face.

Alice had her open palms raised and prepared to catch any punch. She couldn't control her evil grin at seeing the teen's panicked reaction. "You always wonder off from the camp by yourself when Umbrella is targeting the convoy?"

K-Mart growled and wanted to really sock a punch at Alice for scaring the life out of her. "Yes," she snarled. Lowering her hands, she puffed once then shook her head. "You do like to push people's buttons."

Alice chuckled and explained, "It's my only enjoyment in life." She grabbed the chair's back then easily swung over and into the lower row next to K-Mart. Effortlessly, she flopped into the seat next to the one K-Mart had occupied earlier. She reached over and patted the dirty cushion of the chair in front of K-Mart.

Taking the hint, K-Mart dropped into the chair next to her lover and noticed that Alice was doing the same thing with propping her boots on the chairs in front of them. She curiously gazed over at the older woman. "Claire?"

Alice scratched her nose but continued studying the rundown stage down at the ground floor. "Yup."

K-Mart wasn't surprised that the leader sent Alice to find her. She shook her head and grinned at Claire's constant concern. But in reality it was extremely serious because they were having problems with Umbrella.

"So what were you thinking so hard about earlier?" Alice softly inquired.

K-Mart played with her hat's brim once she realized Alice probably had been watching her before sneaking up from behind. "A little of this... a little of that."

Alice nodded and concluded, "Claire and me." She finally looked at the teen. "You made a Hell of a mess earlier in the truck."

"Me?" K-Mart poked herself in the chest then pointed at Alice. She was annoyed and sputtered, "Y-y-you started that mess by telling Claire we had sex."

Alice tilted her head and teased, "I don't think you did a good job of cleaning it up."

"Oh I didn't see you doing much better," K-Mart prodded. She sighed when Alice smirked at her. "I can feel why Claire gets annoyed at you."

Alice chuckled and folded her hands over her stomach. "That's what attracts you two to me."

K-Mart laughed and twisted in the chair a little so she could see Alice better. "Are you finally getting cocky instead of idiotic?"

Alice's grin instantly returned at the teen's suddenly outspoken manners. "I can see how you and Claire probably didn't get along at the start."

K-Mart huffed and settled back into the seat. "I'm so glad we're all getting this comfortable with each other."

Alice chuckled. "One big happy family."

K-Mart rolled her eyes and slouched in the chair. But still a smile played on her lips at the thought of a family. Somehow it could work into that direction if certain issues were settled and decisions made between them. She felt her shoulder bumped by Alice.

"Where'd you go?" Alice murmured.

K-Mart sighed because she could tell Alice really was concerned and not teasing her. "I want to talk to you and Claire, together... the three of us."

Alice raised an eyebrow and seriously asked, "Is it going to be anything like earlier?" She saw how K-Mart glanced away. "I don't think Claire can handle much more, K-Mart."

K-Mart shook her head but still kept staring off to her left. "She's Claire Redfield," she softly argued.

Alice leaned to her right and studied the teen's profile more. She waited for an explanation to that statement that didn't make a whole lot of sense, to her.

K-Mart finally met the older woman's gaze and simply explained, "You'll get it... one day." She dropped her boots to the concrete floor. "You up for this talk?"

Alice raised her hands and replied, "It can't get any worse." But she received a glare for the remark. She went serious and straightened up. She hooked her lover's chin and honestly answered, "For you, yes." She ran her thumb along K-Mart's soft lips. She wanted to ask what it was about so she could gauge how it'll affect Claire. Despite she didn't say it out loud, she worried about Claire's emotional reserves. Alice understood the madness it brought to have a constant lockdown on emotions.

K-Mart bowed her head and murmured, "I'm just scared about Claire." Her words were so soft, and she wondered if Alice had heard her.

"I know." Alice had a thin frown, but she rid of it once she tilted K-Mart's head up and could see K-Mart's face again. "From what I can tell, I don't think she's going to walk away from us."

K-Mart bit her bottom lip because she compared Alice's words against her idea. "What if you're wrong?"

Alice shifted her hand over to her lover's cheek. "I think you already know the truth." She dipped her head closer and softly checked, "Do you think she'll walk away from this?"

"No," K-Mart whispered. She did know Claire better than anybody. It wasn't a guarantee yet it was some kind of assurance.

"We'll work it out," Alice promised.

K-Mart nodded and actually felt more confident about their pending talk. Her head was tilted up then Alice tenderly kissed her.

This time, it was Alice that gifted her lover with strength. She slowly withdrew and ruefully smiled at K-Mart's wistful features that seemed misplaced in this Hellish world. Alice thoroughly enjoyed that sweet innocence about K-Mart.

"Come on," Alice murmured. She stood up and was warmed when K-Mart reached behind for her hand. Alice was guided out of the facility into the late afternoon sun.

"Did Claire send out a hunting party?" K-Mart asked.

"Yes." Alice released her friend's hand once they started near the camp down at the bottom of the hill.

"Did Carlos go?" K-Mart glanced over her shoulder at the older woman. She was pleased when Alice nodded. Then another thought about Carlos came to mind. "Was he pissed you were in the recon team?"

"He wasn't happy," Alice replied. She shifted closer to K-Mart as they slipped between the box truck and a rundown museum for the Carter Family.

"Let me guess, you pushed his buttons too." K-Mart grinned after Alice gave her that trademark smirk. A laugh bubbled up from her stomach and shook her chest. She liked the fact that Alice was getting his goad. "He's always been after Claire... since the start."

Alice curiously studied the teen. "Has he been?"

K-Mart nodded and explained, "I feel for Claire. She has told him in so many ways but he's so..."

"Stupid," Alice finished. She grinned at K-Mart's weak glower. She shrugged and explained, "If he can't pick up on the fact that Claire is gay then it's his idiotic mistake."

K-Mart narrowed her eyes and quietly asked, "You can tell Claire is gay?" She only received a raised eyebrow in response. A soft hum escaped K-Mart then she looked over at Claire talking to Mikey next to the news van.

Claire rubbed her brow and bowed her head after Mikey's report. "You think you can get back in?"

Mikey held up his hands and replied, "I think so... but I can't promise anything." He dropped his hands and looked at K-Mart, who was approaching with Alice at her side.

Claire gazed over at the pair coming to them. She held K-Mart's eyes for a moment then cut her eyes to Alice.

K-Mart shoved her hands into her open leather jacket's pockets. She noted Mikey's concerned look first.

"What's up?" Alice worriedly checked. She looked from Mikey to the convoy leader.

Claire debated how to answer because Alice was still viewed as an outsider by many. However, Claire oddly trusted Alice in ways she normally wouldn't with newcomers. She could tell that Mikey was deferring to her choice to answer Alice, or not. After making her decision, she quietly explained, "Mikey has lost the GPS link."

Mikey realized the new bridge between Alice and Claire. He nearly grinned but hastily covered it. He still was cautious about going into great detail around Alice if Claire didn't approve first.

"Because we're in a valley... around mountains," K-Mart tried playing off. But even she knew better.

Mikey shook his head and blurted, "I'm blocked out."

"Blocked?" K-Mart echoed. A furrow creased her brow, and her stomach sunk lower. She peered up at Claire. "Umbrella blocked us."

Alice ran her fingers through her hair. "It's the only explanation."

"I mean I always get booted off at regular intervals," Mikey explained to the group. "But now I'm actually blocked from the satellites."

"Has this happened before?" Alice checked.

"No... never." Mikey was clearly unnerved by this part.

"But you can hack through it, right?" K-Mart was hopeful.

Mikey shrugged and replied, "Maybe." He shook his head and looked between the women. "Even if I do... how long before I'm just blocked again?"

K-Mart frowned and tugged on her hat much like Claire would do. She looked at the group. "Why would Umbrella want to block us now? " Her mind was running through the possibilities.

Several ideas jumped through Alice's mind about why Umbrella would deny the convoy any GPS navigation. But nothing was solid yet. "I'm not sure," Alice whispered.

Claire suspected why, but she didn't voice it and instead focused on Mikey. "See what you can do to hack into the satellites and reinstate the GPS link." She watched him nod. "Keep me posted too."

"Yeah... definitely," Mikey promised. He turned to the van and decided to get to work.

Claire shifted her attention to K-Mart and mentioned, "I thought you were still helping Mikey."

K-Mart folded her arms at the pending lecture because she left the camp without telling a soul.

Claire shifted closer and lowered her voice but there was warning in her eyes. "You don't have a gun or a radio."

K-Mart flushed from embarrassment especially because it was in front of Alice too. "I wasn't far," she argued.

Claire felt Alice's intense gaze on them both. She wouldn't drag Alice into this more than she already was now. "You know the drill, K." She shook her head and whispered, "If you don't keep your head clear then something is going to happen to you." She straightened up after making her point.

K-Mart looked away and couldn't argue that Claire was right. She had just left without taking any proper precautions that Claire had drilled into her head a million times. The need for alone time was greater than her common sense earlier.

Alice grasped the teen's shoulder and squeezed some. "You do need to be careful." She frowned and mentioned, "We did run into several undead during the recon sweep."

K-Mart gazed up at the pair and saw Alice was openly worried while Claire's own concerns were hidden in her body language. She nodded at the pair and the second squeeze to her shoulder helped settle her. Once Alice released her, she gathered herself and recalled why they'd sought out Claire.

Alice took the lead and regarded Claire. "K-Mart wanted to have a talk."

Claire glanced sidelong at the news van's open doors then nodded at the pair. She indicated for K-Mart to move away from the van. She wasn't sure she'd like this talk that her friend had in mind, but she was willing to try for K-Mart.

"Where should we go?" K-Mart asked. She fell into step between the older women. "The truck?"

Claire shook her head and replied, "No." She tugged her hat down. "We'll just be interrupted." Nor did she like survivors being able to see them in the truck despite it had tinted windows.

"I know a spot." Alice put her hands into her jacket's pockets. "There's a well house close by."

"Better get a flashlight," Claire muttered. She redirected them to the truck where they had their supplies in the truck bed. She dropped the tailgate and dug out the Maglite to use in the well house.

K-Mart flinched when the convoy leader slammed the tailgate. She followed Alice, who was leading them to the well house. The convoy leader stayed next to her, which made K-Mart a little more nervous. Doubts about her idea started surfacing as they grew closer to the well house. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeaned legs and wished the cool afternoon air helped her flushed body.

Alice went to the pump house first then grasped the rusty doorhandle. "Give me a minute," she told the pair. She wanted to confirm it was safe from anything dangerous.

Claire held out the flashlight in offer but lowered it after Alice shook her head. She watched Alice slip inside the pitch black well house.

Alice descended the three cracked concrete steps then scanned the interior of the pump house. She sniffed twice but only inhaled the musty scent. She squatted down then slowly checked over the floor to make sure there weren't any of mother nature's hazardous creatures like snakes. Content that nothing was inside, she went back out and drew the pair into the well house.

Coming down the steps last among the three, Claire was reacheding to her hip and switched off the radio. It was a risky call, but for a few minutes she could dedicate her time to K-Mart and Alice. Next she screwed off the top of the Maglite and was able to use it as a makeshift torch that lit the entire pump house enough. She slid the end of the Maglite into the lense cap to hold it upright. She set the Maglite down on the ground near the steps so they all could see each other in the privacy of the well house. Shutting the single door, she faced the other two women.

K-Mart stood between the pair in their triangular stance around the small space. She nervously clenched her hands, especially when Claire folded her arms in a defensive manner.

"What's on your mind, K?" Claire struggle to be gentle after what'd happened this morning. She was still inwardly recovering from that experience.

Alice easily noticed how K-Mart was rather anxious. She wished to comfort her friend but knew to let K-Mart handle this on her own. A glance at Claire told Alice that a lot was on the line right now.

After a deep breath, K-Mart looked between the pair and gained her courage. "I know everything is really mixed up between us three." She half expected a smart joke from Alice, but she only earned silence and wary looks. "But I've been thinking it through."

Claire was growing tenser by the second because she wasn't sure could deal with K-Mart's pending idea. She shifted her weight to her left foot and continued acting calm on the outside.

"I think we can do..." K-Mart was rather flushed around her cheeks. Her heart boomed loudly in her ears and a slight buzz built up in her head. But she took a deep breath and finished, "We can do a tri and make it work."

"A tri?" Alice softly questioned. She could tell Claire was just as confused too.

K-Mart nodded and looked at Alice. "A tri-relationship." She bit her bottom lip then shifted her gaze to Claire. "It's where three consenting adults have a relationship."

Claire shut her eyes and bowed her head after her friend brought the idea to light.

Alice hadn't considered that angle because she'd never heard of three adults having a relationship. It sent her mind into a tailspin on how in the Hell such a thing was plausible. When she looked over at Claire, she could tell Claire was chasing the idea too.

The convoy leader shook her head several times then blurted out, "Is this about a threesome, K?" She instantly regretted her words after K-Mart's features went from hurt to anger in a matter of seconds.

"Seriously, Claire?" K-Mart was becoming offended once she thought more about it. "You know me... I'm a regular Carlos sleeping around the convoy."

"That's not what I meant," Claire fought. "I just... don't understand what you want, K-Mart." She was visibly frustrated.

"I just said-"

"I know," the leader cut off, "But have you honestly thought through all the difficulty of this?" She shook her head and explained her point of view. "You already know why I refuse to have a relationship with somebody. Do you think I'll even remotely attempt a tri-relationship if I won't..." She sighed and moved away because of K-Mart's upset. She rubbed her forehead, which was starting to ache.

"Why won't you have a relationship?" Alice finally spoke up. She felt K-Mart's eyes on her, but she was staring hard at Claire's back.

Claire faced the pair and honestly saw the curiosity in Alice's eyes. It wasn't often that Claire could see that in Alice. "I lead a convoy." She approached the pair but was fully focused on Alice. "I won't risk their lives by being distracted with a love interest."

Alice carefully considered the leader's words then she looked over at K-Mart before replying to Claire. She nodded at Claire and stated, "You won't risk K-Mart's life."

Claire set her jaw at Alice's easy perception and didn't like being seen through. "It's selfish." She cut her eyes to K-Mart. "You know not to ask this of me, K.... you know my answer."

"But it's alright that we keep having this one sided sex?" K-Mart fought. She was getting upset further.

Claire went red around the cheeks that K-Mart was bringing up the sex and with Alice here too. She quietly reminded, "You understand it."

And K-Mart did, from the start. She accepted it too. But that didn't mean she wouldn't challenge Claire's thinking. "How the Hell is any of this fair?" She shook her head then debated, "You're just going to sacrifice your chance at happiness because you think that the convoy deserves every piece of you?"

Claire clenched her jaw and studied K-Mart for a moment then noticed Alice's openly worried look. She shook her head and snapped, "I have nothing to offer, K-Mart."

K-Mart stared wide eye. "Because you won't even try!"

Alice moved and touched K-Mart's chest to get her to calm down. "Stop," she gently warned her lover.

K-Mart turned her head away so she couldn't see Claire.

The convoy leader shifted over to the steps, but she didn't leave. She faced the pair, who were calming down too. She then told, "If you two want to have a relationship then..." It took a lot for her to work the blessing up into her mouth and let it spill out. "Then I'm fine with that."

K-Mart slipped past Alice and stood between the older women but faced Claire. "I could be dead tomorrow, Claire." She saw how Claire went cold at that statement. "You going to pretend to be fine with that too?" She neared her friend, who was poised at the bottom of the steps. "This isn't about the convoy or being selfish, is it?" K-Mart started seeing what was holding Claire back.

Claire shook her head at K-Mart's attempt to get under her steely skin. She looked back at Alice, who remained in the shadows of the light and darkness. "Do you agree with this tri?"

K-Mart looked sidelong at Alice, who moved forward into the light.

Alice stood a few feet behind K-Mart's left shoulder. "It wouldn't be easy, but I would attempt it." She swallowed hard then softly added, "I'm drawn to you both the same way... just for different reasons." She hesitated for a second. "That's worth making it work."

K-Mart was relieved that at least Alice was open to it. She could only pray that Claire would open up to it too. But she wasn't sure how to convince Claire that it was possible to be a leader and have happiness.

Claire had half expected Alice's refusal, especially since Alice was older and may be more traditional.

"Claire, you know finding any happiness in this screwed up world is worth it," K-Mart murmured. "If it happens between us three then we shouldn't waste it."

"And where does that leave the convoy?" Claire reclaimed the convoy as her shield against K-Mart's idea.

K-Mart bowed her head and wiped the frustration from her face. She whispered, "You don't have to lead alone anymore."

Claire felt the soft words crack her shield in half. She reversed onto the first step and hoarsely fought, "I can only lead alone." She turned on her boots then disappeared out of the pump house.

K-Mart went up the first step but faltered from chasing after the convoy leader. She nearly swore a blue streak. She moved off the bottom step and removed her hat. She crumbled to her knees then clenched the hat's brim between her hands in a display of upset and anger.

Alice was quickly knelt beside her lover and touched K-Mart's back. "Take it easy," she gently advised.

K-Mart nodded and was pacing her breathes despite her heart ached so bad. She couldn't understand how to reach Claire. "She's not..." After a frantic headshake, she muttered, "She's just scared." She peered up at Alice. "She knows if she's with us then she'll have to show emotions."

"I know." Alice could relate to Claire's desire to hide. She had done it for a long time, but she also had walked the Earth long enough to learn not to let go of something good. Once K-Mart began to openly care about her and Claire showed it in her quiet ways then Alice made her choice not to leave again. "Just give her time, K."

"But how much before it's too late?" K-Mart rasped. She bowed her head after glancing up at Alice. She gripped the hat's brim tighter. "You're right... you can't make the horse drink the water."

Alice touched the teen's opposite cheek and drew K-Mart's head towards her. "Claire didn't say no," she reminded. "Give her some time... she'll get thirsty soon."

K-Mart lost any argument. For the first time there was hope shining in Alice's features. K-Mart let out a low breath, which freed all her distraught about how poorly their talk went this afternoon. She instead gathered her strength then nodded in agreement. She had pushed Claire a lot today and upon reflection, they had covered a lot of ground.

"Come on." Alice helped her friend stand again.

K-Mart put on her hat while Alice took care of the flashlight. She left the well house first with Alice on her heels. She waited for Alice to join her then they started back to camp. "Thank you," she offered.

Alice touched the teen's upper back and wished she could offer more to sooth K-Mart's emotions. But this was enough for now. "Anytime." She gave K-Mart a small smile.

K-Mart inhaled deeply and felt better. She looked ahead at the convoy, which was starting to glow from campfires. "Have you heard if we're staying an extra day?"

"Nothing yet," Alice admitted. She then casted a glance over her right shoulder after she heard Carlos's voice far in the distance. She narrowed her eyes after she barely made out his next question to Mikey.

Standing with his arms folded, Carlos continued watching Alice and K-Mart. "What you think that was all about?" he asked Mikey. They were in front of the diesel tanker.

Mikey shook his head and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "I don't know." He looked up at Carlos. "I couldn't get a hold of Claire on the radio." Either the convoy leader had turned off the radio, which he doubted, or there wasn't any reception in the pump house. He suspected it was the latter of the two.

Carlos hooked his thumbs through his belt in usual habit.

Mikey shrugged at Carlos's curiosity then moved away. "I gotta catch Claire." He hurried off on his mission.

However, Carlos's eyes kept following Alice and K-Mart into the camp near by the bonfires. He'd saw Claire leave the pump house first and noted her unusually fast pace. There wasn't much he could discern on her face, but her body language had been filled with tension. Whatever had gone on in the well house had to be significant. Carlos set aside his thoughts and decided to get his duties done. But lingering thoughts about what was going on between the three most beautiful women in the convoy was nipping at the back of his mind.

 

**To be continued.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 17**

Claire Redfield, the leader of a ragtag convoy, folded her arms and leaned her shoulder against the corner of the van's door. Her features darkened as she watched exactly what Mikey described to her. She clenched her jaw and muttered, "Damn."

Mikey slapped the small desk space next to his keyboard. "Bloody Hell. See?" He spun in his chair, which was bolted down to the van's floor. "It doesn't matter what I code."

Claire nearly spoke but her senses prickled and drew her attention out of the open doors. She spotted Alice emerging from the early dusk light. Staying rather passive, she dipped her head at Alice in silent greeting.

Alice took two wide steps then gracefully launched into the van next to Claire. She noted Mikey's aggravated features then smelled Claire's frustration thick in the air. "You're still not linking up," she deduced.

Mikey didn't confirm it and defaulted to the convoy leader. His eyes steadily on Claire, who was attempting to have any personal space from Alice in the confines of the van.

"No," Claire softly admitted, annoyance bright in her eyes.

Mikey received the silent okay to keep talking about the GPS uplink problem. "Each time I get back in, I get blocked again within three to five minutes." He drew his fingers through his disheveled blond locks. "It's like playing a game of chess and getting checkmate every time."

Alice slotted her eyes then asked, "Exactly what are you using the GPS uplink for?"

Again, Mikey cautiously eyed Claire Redfield until he received a very faint nod of approval. He focused on Alice and explained, "At regular intervals my software scans what's around us."

Alice's lips slowly thinned as she considered Mikey's use of the GPS uplink. "Then you're not simply using it for directions and navigation."

"Hardly," Mikey replied. He leaned back into the seat. "I get real time... live feed from the satellites and can see what's around us."

Alice now understood that Mikey had the ability to access real time satellite imagery from Umbrella's system. She was amazed by his skill to get past Umbrella's security, until now. She looked at Claire. "That's how you know."

Claire bit her bottom lip for a second then nodded. "The perimeter cameras are just... backup." However, now the cameras would become a primary defense without Mikey's scanning software. She put away her thoughts and looked at Mikey. "Keep trying tonight."

Mikey sighed but nodded. He didn't think he could break through Umbrella's suddenly inspired security system. But he wouldn't give up until Claire told him otherwise. Set on his task, he turned in his chair to the monitor.

Claire trailed her eyes over to Alice's thoughtful features.

Alice focused on the convoy leader and knew not to speak here in front of Mikey. She instead twisted on her heels and silently left the news van.

Claire followed suit then was compelled to pursue Alice away from any ears of the survivors. She and Alice came alongside the forgotten theatre and were somewhat cloaked in the beginnings of nighttime. She dug her heels into the gentle rise of the embankment once she faced Alice.

"Umbrella doesn't want you seeing what they're doing," Alice quietly guessed.

Claire fiddled with her hat brim and considered the truth behind Alice's hypothesis. It was a very damn good one too. If that were the case then most likely Umbrella was preparing for something.

"This could get ugly, Claire," Alice whispered.

The leader gazed over at the theatre and slipped her hands into her vest pockets. "I know," she finally admitted. She swallowed hard. "I feel like..." She hesitated then looked at Alice. "We're being watched from all around us."

Alice didn't smell anything unusual in the breezes, but she wasn't sure how far she could pick up undead scents. She analyzed Claire features and realized it was the first time that Alice saw traces of fear from the convoy leader.

"Some part of me just wants to load up in the truck," Claire murmured, "With you and K-Mart and get the Hell out of here." Claire felt so wrong for wanting to leave the convoy like a sacrificial pig for the slaughter. But K-Mart was always her priority and now Alice somehow slipped into that place too. To Claire, the damn valley felt like a pending bloodbath for the convoy.

Claire's confession was unexpected and mirrored Alice's own wishes. Alice stepped closer to Claire but didn't touch. "I know... and I know you won't do it."

Claire bowed her head and hated being so obvious to Alice. But it was true that she wouldn't abandon her post as the convoy leader.

"Listen," Alice softly started, "I can patrol all night. Then at daybreak we should move on."

Claire lifted her head then gave a thin frown. "I can setup shifts so that-"

"I don't need the sleep," Alice cut in. "I only need three hours a day. I can get that in the truck tomorrow." She looked over her shoulder towards the convoy. "If word spreads about the GPS uplink being lost then the survivors could panic."

Claire fully agreed that once she told her managers about the problem then it'd trickle down quickly to the rest of the convoy.

"Does Carlos know?" Alice checked.

Claire shook her head then tugged on her hat. "I told Mikey to keep it to himself."

Alice could tell that the leader had thought it through already. She struggled not to make any physical contact with Claire. She was use to being affectionate once she cared about somebody. But being allowed to touch K-Mart wasn't the same situation with Claire.

"Let me patrol," Alice softly encouraged. She could see Claire weighing it.

Claire was having a hard time making a choice. She knew that Alice could hold her own and that's what Claire was unknowingly starting to rely upon lately. She also debated whether it was better to have Alice with her and K-Mart in the truck versus Alice roaming around the dangerous perimeter through the night. She shut her eyes once she realized how selfish her desires were to have Alice in the truck, protecting them instead of the convoy.

Not able to control her urges anymore, Alice took Claire's hand into hers and was relieved when her attempt wasn't refused. She found hesitant green eyes opening and spoke what Claire couldn't voice aloud. Alice squeezed the cooler hand in hers and assured, "I won't be far from you and K-Mart."

"Just..." Claire swallowed hard before finishing her thoughts. "Just do me a favor and take a radio and guns." She held Alice's beautiful blue eyes with her own. She waited for a response and wasn't disappointed by Alice's slow smirk coming to life. Feeling exposed that moment wasn't enough to describe how Claire really felt in front of Alice.

"I will," Alice promised. Her grin melted away, and she became serious again.

Claire wasn't sure why she let Alice hold her hand. Even worse was the fact she hadn't released Alice's hand. She redirected her concerns by asking, "Where is K-Mart?"

"In the truck until dinner," Alice softly replied. She could tell the leader was considering something.

Claire stared off to the right. Several things were running wild through her head, especially about the conversation in the pump house earlier.

Alice easily sensed it and tilted her head. She carefully tempted fate and murmured, "K-Mart is just trying-"

"I know," Claire sharply cut off. She locked her icy stare on Alice. "You don't have to explain K-Mart to me."

Alice released a low breath after Claire made her point. She instead attempted another tactic that was far more dangerous. "I remember what it was like." She watched the confusion drift across Claire's face. "To be like you."

Claire shook her head and dangerously whispered, "Don't." A bitter tremble thickened her single warning.

Alice dipped her head in understanding and instead squeezed Claire's hand.

The convoy leader was reminded of the contact and allowed their hands to slip free. She took a side step then ordered, "We need to talk to K-Mart about tonight."

Alice turned around as the leader brushed past her. Briefly Alice considered how she'd become a part of the relationship, and it gave her hope. Admiration towards Claire started building in Alice because despite the fights and differences, Claire was valuing Alice's place in the relationship. For most humans, it'd been easier to push Alice aside and keep her outside of the triangle. But Claire Redfield wasn't like other humans.

Claire continued towards the camp and was uneasy when Alice didn't follow. Perhaps she'd made a bad decision in pulling Alice into things. However her hidden concerns were dashed when Alice returned at her side, and they went directly to the yellow F-350 between the tanker and bus.

K-Mart was seated on the rear bench, hunkered down, flashlight on, and knees pressed into the back of the front seat. She was reading her latest book so she could get away from today's upsets. The exciting storyline took her pretty far away until the doors on either side of her opened. K-Mart was shaken for a moment until she absorbed Alice coming in the rear left door.

At the front passenger door, Claire Redfield climbed in and slammed the heavy truck door. She noted the teen dog earring the book. Most likely the expressions on her and Alice's faces were rather telling right now.

K-Mart didn't know whether to sink lower in hiding or straighten up in preparation. It was hard to say what the pair had on their minds, but it was serious. She opted to sit up and shifted the book into her lap from her knees. "What's up?" She flicked off the flashlight.

Claire was positioned in front with her knees into the seat and chest pressed against the seatback. She grabbed her hat brim and pulled down on it. From a quick glance, she noted that Alice was situated in the seat beside K-Mart. "Mikey still hasn't reestablished an uplink with the satellites."

Now K-Mart felt like sinking down after such worrisome news. "Absolutely no luck?" Alice's voice drew her head to the left.

"He can get on for short periods of time before he's blocked by Umbrella again."

K-Mart shook her head and guessed, "Umbrella is blocking us for a reason."

"We're thinking they're doing it because they're planning another attack," Claire quietly told her friend.

K-Mart blew out a low breath then reminded, "All of the attacks have been during the daytime."

Claire hadn't considered that part, but it was true. During the day, the convoy was on the road and the GPS uplink rarely in use, along with Mikey's security program. Claire watched how K-Mart slightly paled at what everything was adding up to for the convoy.

"They're going to attack tonight," K-Mart guessed, and panic filled her features.

"We can't be sure," Alice fought. She heard her lover's heartbeat notching up each second. "But it is possible."

"We should leave," K-Mart suggested. She looked at the convoy leader.

But Claire shook her head and argued, "If we do that then we'll be less prepared for a fight." She narrowed her eyes. "The convoy is better off making a stand here."

"Does Carlos know?" K-Mart inquired. Claire's headshake made K-Mart look down and think about tonight.

"Nobody but us and Mikey know that the GPS uplink is down," Claire explained to the teen. She found hesitant amber eyes on her that glowed from the moonlight pouring into the truck. "We're not telling the managers... nobody."

K-Mart parted her lips but failed to say anything. If the survivors found out then chaos could possibly set in and make it far worse.

"I'm going to patrol all night." Alice touched K-Mart's closest knee.

K-Mart didn't much like the idea of Alice being alone when undead could attack them at any moment. But before she could voice her opinion, Claire was talking again.

"If we are attacked and it's fucking ugly," Claire told, "Then we are leaving."

K-Mart felt she understood exactly who that consisted of, but she couldn't quite believe it. "We... as in you, me, and Alice?" After Claire's low nod, she began absorbing what the meant to the convoy, which included her friends like Mikey, Johnny, and Otto. She shook her head and whispered, "Claire, we can't just..." She lost her argument once Claire's expression went cold.

The convoy leader reached out and snared K-Mart's wrist. "I know you can't... but I can." She slid her hand up until their hands locked together. "Your life far outweighs all these survivors put together." However, Claire held her silence about Alice's uneasy place between them despite they all knew Alice's growing importance.

K-Mart fought against the sting in her eyes. But the squeeze against her knee made her recall that Alice was still comforting her. She dropped her gaze from Claire's fierce expression.

Claire tried softening some. Yet it was a struggle because protecting K-Mart was first, second was leading the convoy. "If there's an attack," she intensely whispered, "You are to stay in the truck."

K-Mart nodded and continued staring down.

Alice removed her hand then reached over and lifted K-Mart's head. She gently pulled until she had K-Mart's eyes fixed on her. "We have to know you'll be safe, K-Mart."

"I know," K-Mart muttered. "I'll stay put." But she planned to get out of the truck if undead swarmed her. Most likely Claire would make sure that didn't happen since the truck was their escape method.

Alice reached higher and stroked the teen's burning cheek. She then looked over at Claire, who was still holding K-Mart's hand.

"What are your plans tonight?" the convoy leader inquired after some silence.

K-Mart knew that question was meant for her. She looked at the leader and answered, "Dinner... maybe visit with Mikey."

Claire considered this because she'd set Mikey to work on the GPS uplink tonight. "If you do visit with Mikey, just tell him I said he can take a break."

K-Mart dipped her head in understanding.

Claire squeezed her friend's hand before letting go. "Keep your radio and Glock on you tonight." She glanced over at Alice and ordered, "I wanna see you before you begin patrol." Opening the door, she climbed out and didn't wait for responses. She had duties to perform before it became any later.

K-Mart sighed after the door slammed shut. She continued staring at the book in her lap and struggled with accepting Claire's plans if an ugly attack happened tonight. "I always thought the convoy was the most important thing to her."

Alice canted her head and listened to the teen. As she studied K-Mart's profile, she felt the same confusion that was in K-Mart.

"I guess some... tiny part of me was jealous about that." K-Mart shrugged and admitted, "It's no different than how I felt about my mom and her job." She tapped her fingers against the soft book. "But now knowing otherwise..." She peered up at Alice finally. "Knowing if it's bad enough that she'll abandon the convoy just to save me... I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"You are her source, K," Alice softly explained. "Can you fault her for wanting to protect you?"

K-Mart lowered her eyes and considered her response. "Can't I? Is my life worth all these people's lives?"

"In Claire's mind, yes," Alice murmured. She hesitated but admitted, "I would do the same as her."

K-Mart sighed and bowed her head. She stared distantly at the book in her lap.

"What would you do to save Claire's life?" Alice whispered. "What's it worth to you?"

K-Mart shut her eyes once she understood what Alice was trying to make her see. Perhaps she was Claire's source but for K-Mart, Claire had become her foundation in life when there was nobody else. If Claire abandoned her then she wasn't sure she could continue life.

"Scary thought huh?" Alice murmured. She leaned closer to K-Mart and placed her hand against her lover's warm stomach.

Natural desire caused K-Mart to shift into Alice's body. A chill traveled down her back once Alice's rather warm hand slipped under her shirt. Alice's affection was hard to ignore and even harder not to reciprocate. K-Mart rested her side into Alice's warmer and stronger body that carried the T-virus.

Nothing about Alice scared K-Mart and that alone filled a gap in Alice that'd long been there. Alice drew K-Mart closer to her body. She related to the teen's concerns about Claire. Despite K-Mart had been around Claire the longest between them, Alice could understand things about Claire that K-Mart may never totally grasp. Alice and Claire shared a darkness that K-Mart had once seen from a distance. But Alice and Claire lived through it and continued to do so nearly every day. They both had caged beasts close to their hearts.

K-Mart rested her temple against her lover's chest. The soft skin felt good to K-Mart and calmed her worries, almost. She shut her eyes and murmured, "What if Umbrella won't stop until all of us are dead?"

"It's possible," Alice whispered, "But the problem is that I won't let you and Claire die."

K-Mart tasted both the sarcasm about it being Umbrella's problem and also the thick ferocity of a promise. Somehow that gave K-Mart peace but not because of her own life. It was merely the fact that Claire didn't have to protect her alone anymore. Alice was stronger than them, faster, and far more powerful. K-Mart just prayed it was enough against any bio organic weapons that Umbrella sent after them.

Alice continued stroking her lover's soft stomach. She tilted her head and studied K-Mart's young features. Even from a basic assessment, K-Mart's level of maturity was apparent to Alice. Then when honey brown eyes focused on her, she waited for K-Mart to speak her mind.

"Why did you provoke Claire today? Why did it have to be her?" K-Mart's soft question hung between them for a minute. Maybe there wouldn't be an answer tonight.

Hesitantly Alice opened her mouth yet a response seemed too heavy. After a sigh, her eyes lowered and broke the contact. "I can't..." She licked her dry lips. "I've..." She searched for the right word then softly confessed, "I've wanted to commit suicide since I escaped Umbrella. But I don't have that luxury anymore. " 

K-Mart huffed and bitterly mocked, "Luxury." But somehow it was coldly true, in Alice's case.

"I can't harm myself," Alice explained to K-Mart. "It's the T-virus." She shook her head once then swept a loose strand behind her ear. "I've put a gun to my head plenty of times... but I'm not capable of pulling the trigger. It's reprogrammed me in certain ways and death isn't an option." Alice pursed her lips and simply summed up, "It's either fight or flight."

K-Mart let out a low breath once she realized how much the T-virus impacted Alice's psyche. Undead were relentless in their pursuit to obtain flesh and blood, no matter what it required of them. Most likely that had translated into Alice in many ways. "Why didn't you fight Claire or run from her when she pulled the gun?"

Alice began shaking her head because she didn't have the answer. "I don't know," she whispered.

K-Mart's brow furrowed deeper. "That part didn't matter, did it? It was the fact that she could give you what you've wanted without your fight or flight reaction from the virus."

"Yes," Alice sadly admitted.

K-Mart bowed her head once she understood what happened this morning. She closed her eyes and felt several ugly emotions brew in her stomach. If only she'd foreseen it all before it happened, but it made no difference now.

"I'm sorry, K-Mart for what I said to her." Alice lifted her lover's head.

K-Mart studied Alice's features and realized it wasn't necessarily an apology for an attempted, twisted suicide by Claire's hand. But for using their special night together as a way to push Claire over the edge. K-Mart took the larger hand into hers and threaded their fingers together. She gathered her thoughts then shakily whispered, "Don't ever manipulate us like that again."

Alice held K-Mart's eyes for a moment then finally nodded her promise. It was true that she'd manipulated and used both Claire and K-Mart to get what she wanted in the end. The first time that Claire attacked Alice near Yellow Creek was when she found a chance at meeting death. But actually pushing Claire over the edge to pull the trigger was another matter until Alice saw the perfect opportunity. This morning it seemed like a good idea but tonight it was an extremely selfish one that left Alice reconsidering her uneasy future. Thankfully it'd all failed and K-Mart was forgiving.

However, Claire was another matter.

Thoughts about Alice and the T-virus continued churning in K-Mart's mind. It was clear to her that Alice rejected what the T-virus gave her. After a headshake, she whispered, "Why don't you use your powers more?" She touched Alice's thigh then trailed her hand out to Alice's knee.

Alice intently watched her lover's motions. But she was considering a good answer that'd satisfy K-Mart. Perhaps the answer was already obvious to them both, yet K-Mart wished to keep digging into her psyche. For once that didn't bother Alice because she knew K-Mart openly cared about her. "I killed a lot of humans using my powers," she quietly confessed.

K-Mart bit her lower lip and assumed Alice meant her prior, forced, history with Umbrella after being infected. The black neural interface machine flashed through her mind and made her go cold. Umbrella knew nothing but cruelty to gain power. "You were an assassin for Umbrella."

"I was thee assassin," Alice sadly admitted. Despite she'd been controlled back then, her memories were quite clear including each mission she was sent on to kill well fortified humans that were competitors or enemies of Umbrella. Their faces would forever follow her like lost ghosts that could not find peace in the afterlife.

K-Mart accepted that Alice rejected the T-virus's powers because of what they were meant to be used for by Umbrella. However, she didn't understand why Alice couldn't turn a negative into a positive. She idly ran her thumb across her lover's knee while she figured out how to explain it to Alice. Keeping it simple was the best way so K-Mart whispered, "Now you can save humans."

Alice's eyes fluttered for a second. K-Mart's idea was hard to swallow, right now. She was created to be a killer, not a savior or some storybook hero. She had killed, and she would kill again despite her self control. She hoarsely replied, "I'm just interested in Claire and you."

K-Mart inhaled deeply then shifted so she could peer up at her lover. "That's a starting place."

There wasn't any argument from Alice after K-Mart won that round about her powers. She instead reached for K-Mart's hat and removed it. She hooked it on her knee that K-Mart had been drawing a shape on earlier. Alice leaned forward and captured her lover's soft lips.

A delighted moan escaped from K-Mart once her tongue met Alice's. She tangled her fingers into honey brown hair and deepened the kiss further. She could taste the newness in Alice's recently developed feelings for her. K-Mart withdrew from the kiss with a soft smile left on her tender features. But that smile went slightly bittersweet when she thought about how far she and Alice had come compared to how Claire had grown distant.

Alice's thumb traced the slight downturn of K-Mart's lips. She tilted her head and murmured, "What is it?"

After nibbling on her bottom lip, K-Mart hesitantly started, "She won't..." What K-Mart hoped would bring them all closer could actually become a wedge.

Alice understood what was on her lover's mind and insisted, "Give her time to adjust."

There was plenty of truth in Alice's words, K-Mart realized. In no way was Claire like K-Mart or Alice and would use the emotional distance to work it out. Despite time was a commodity, it was also necessary for change to happen at the right moment. If they were meant for a tri-relationship then Fate would will it when it was right. But if not, then K-Mart wasn't sure where to go in the future.

Alice could sense her lover had accepted her advice. She brushed a sun-kissed blond lock behind K-Mart's ear. "Are you hungry?"

"I can eat." K-Mart shrugged then straightened up. Grateful the serious talks were done, she took the book and put it away in the knapsack on her other side.

"I think I'm going to get a quick shower," Alice mentioned.

K-Mart smirked over at the older woman. "You want to smell good for any undead that might show up tonight?"

Alice couldn't hide her own smirk. "Something like that." Part of her plan was to get the stitches removed from her shoulder before her skin healed over them. She turned and picked up her sheathed kukris that she'd set on the bench seat when she'd first got into the truck. "Meet up with you for dinner?"

K-Mart smiled at the offer. "Yeah... if you think you can endure Mikey and Johnny." She suspected one if not both of them would want to visit with her at the campfire during dinner.

"You attract boys like a moth to a fire," Alice noted aloud. The hat was freed then roughly yanked onto K-Mart's head. Alice was already starting out of the truck.

K-Mart went slack jaw until she had to fix her hat. She then fired off, "I also seem to attract lesbians."

Alice was out of the truck, but she turned on her heels while hooking her kukris into place at her waist behind her back. She had a wicked smile for K-Mart. "Yes... you're the perfect lesbian magnet." She slammed the truck door before K-Mart could be smart back to her. Damn she was starting to enjoy rattling K-Mart's cage lately.

A quick stop at the truck's tailgate gave Alice a chance to get a clean set of clothes. Then she headed to where the ambulances were parked on the other side of the rundown museum. Doctor Green was busy with a current patient so Betty took care of Alice's stitches. Betty also quickly checked over Alice's body and was impressed that everything was normal again. Alice inwardly huffed at the idea of normal, but she politely thanked Betty.

The quick shower should have been rather cold for most humans. However, Alice was rarely bothered by the cold like she use to be before the T-virus. Instead the cool water was refreshing and excited her blood a great deal. She just hoped she wouldn't be taking another one by dawn.

Shortly she found herself at a bonfire and caught up with K-Mart, who was patiently waiting for her. Together they went to Otto's catering van and picked up two plates of dinner, but K-Mart traded off with Alice because K-Mart's was smaller. K-Mart hadn't forgotten that Alice didn't need to eat as much as humans. Upon returning to the campfire, K-Mart found herself between Mikey and Alice. She could tell from Mikey's quietness that he was still troubled by the GPS uplink. It wasn't until Johnny appeared that the jokes and teasing began at dinner.

After eating, K-Mart put her dirty plate and utensils down on ground and contently leaned back in the chair. She spotted L.J. and Carlos coming over to sit on the other side of Alice. Hopefully Carlos was wise enough not to get on Alice's bad side.

"I heard that you survived Raccoon City's nuking?" Alice mentioned to L.J., who was sitting distantly next to her.

L.J. paused after shoveling a mouthful of orzos in his mouth. He swallowed first before answering the outsider. "Yeah... I was there."

Alice merely nodded and decided to hold her inquiry until she could corner him privately.

L.J. didn't continue the discussion further, but he sensed Alice's keen interest. He focused on his meal and Carlos rather than giving Alice any openings to press him more. Or so he at least hoped anyway.

K-Mart had heard the brief question and answer session. She refocused on Mikey and Johnny's chitchat until she sensed the convoy leader's arrival.

Claire Redfield had a small plate of food in one hand then a plastic chair in her left hand. She tossed the chair next to Alice and sat down. She glanced at Mikey and noted his rather dismal expression. She inwardly sighed and began putting her idea in motion. "K, are you and Mikey watching a movie tonight?"

K-Mart acted unsure and questioningly looked at Mikey.

Mikey was uneasy because he didn't expect to get any relaxation so long as the GPS uplink was blocked. "Uuuuh...."

Claire pointed her fork's handle at him. "It's a good night for a movie." She hoped her drop hint wasn't lost on him.

Mikey softened at the convoy leader's unspoken concerns and gazed over at K-Mart. "What you want to watch?"

Claire covered her grin by eating the grilled rabbit meat slice. She'd grown rather accustom to the gamey flavor of meats now that they ate wild animals versus farm raised ones.

"How about The Three Musketeers?" K-Mart posed.

"Seriously, mate?" Mikey had only seen that movie a hundred times because K-Mart was so infatuated with it.

"I like that actress," K-Mart argued.

"Milla Jovovich," Mikey supplied.

K-Mart nodded and joked, "I can never pronounce her last name."

Mikey chuckled but then elbowed K-Mart in the side. "Alice looks a lot like that actress."

Suddenly Alice felt three sets of curious eyes glued to her so she raised an eyebrow at them on her right side. She then heard Claire's amused snort. Alice had no clue who they were talking about despite she'd heard of the movie.

"Yeah but Kate Beckinsale was way hotter than Milla Jovovich," Johnny prodded the group. He knew exactly what'd happened next.

"Oh please," Claire Redfield cut in, "Jovovich did way better at the action movies than Beckinsale." She waved her fork at Johnny. "She was a comedy actress before she did the Underworld movies."

Johnny goggled at the convoy leader's outspoken opinion when she was normally quiet.

K-Mart started chuckling at Johnny's expression.

"Now if those two women had done a badass Sci-fi movie together..." Mikey whistled at the idea. Then he shook his head at the horror of it never happening thanks to the apocalypse.

Claire grinned at the idea but said nothing and continued with her meal.

Alice leaned closer to the convoy leader and softly asked, "So do I look like this Milla Joke-a-bitch?"

Claire joked on her mouthful of white rice. Her face became red once she began coughing severely.

K-Mart hastily reached down, snared the bottle of water, and unscrewed the cap before she handed it over to her friend.

Claire was grateful and sucked down the water that soothed the choke's irritation. She cleared her throat a few times then handed the bottle back to the teen. "Thanks, K."

K-Mart completely sympathized because Alice did that to her all the time. For good measure, she kicked Alice's boot in mild warning, but a wicked grin was returned to K-Mart.

Claire finally found her voice and locked eyes with Alice. She now leaned into Alice's space and huskily replied, "Yes... but she wasn't a jerk like you." She was hardly surprised by Alice's widening smirk.

"Thank you," Alice warmly received. She wasn't at all deterred by Claire's attempt to get at her and found it quite amusing.

K-Mart smirked at the pair then realized how quiet Johnny and Mikey were on her right. She finally looked at them and chuckled at their wide eye stares in Alice and Claire's direction. But it was best to detour their minds before rumors started up in the convoy. "Mikey, you wanna go?"

Mikey shook off his revere and nodded. "Sure, mate." He stood with his dirty plate.

K-Mart was glad and took her plate and bottle. She took a few steps away but turned and waited for Mikey because he was waiting on Johnny. Most likely Johnny would join them for the movie night.

Claire canted her head and noted the radio on K-Mart's hip. Then the Glock's black handle poked out from under K-Mart's leather jacket, which pleased Claire further. She saw the three friends were about to go so she called, "See ya later, K?"

K-Mart had the items in her left hand so she reached up and tugged on the right corner of her brim. "Later." She held Alice's stare for a moment and silently pleaded for Alice not to push Claire's buttons why she wasn't around.

Mikey strolled off and drew Johnny and K-Mart with him. His chatter drifted off once they were far from the campfire.

Alice idly studied the three young friends and noticed how Mikey walked closest to K-Mart compared to Johnny. She crossed her legs then muttered, "He likes her."

"Mmmm," Claire softly confirmed. She ate the last piece of rabbit. After using the linen napkin, she stacked her dirty plate with Alice's on the ground. "He always has." She kept her voice low since L.J., Carlos, and Betty were nearby. They were having their own conversation but still Claire didn't like being overheard or bothered when not in the mood.

Claire had noted earlier that Alice was in a clean set of clothes and now smelled the shampoo. She tried ignoring the tingle it caused in her stomach, but that was difficult with being so close to Alice. "You talk to Carlos about guns?"

Alice turned her head towards the convoy leader. "Not yet." She kept a quiet voice. "He's going to ask why."

Claire considered this problem and nodded. "I'll take care of it then."

Alice smirked at the leader's definite decision.

"Did you get the stitches removed?" Claire checked. Curious blue eyes were on her so she shrugged and reminded, "I know all."

Alice pursed her lips and considered whether Claire did know all or just liked keeping tabs on her like she did with K-Mart. Now wasn't the time to ask so she instead nodded.

"Good." Claire bent forward and took the dirty dishes. She climbed to her feet despite the ache in her body from lack of sleep lately. Gingerly, she touched Alice's shoulder and ordered, "Meet me by the truck in half an hour." She squeezed once then strolled off, her hand slipping away.

At first, Alice wasn't sure what to do for that half an hour until she decided it was best to get a better lay of the local land. She disappeared out of the camp and completed her sweep until she came around the convoy. She reentered near the news van, which was parked in front of the museum. However, Alice was using the trees to move around until she came near the property that once was Carter Family's. There weren't any trees so Alice launched off the nearest tree and easily landed on the museum's roof. She went to the corner closest to the convoy and remained perched there.

The news van's doors were open and allowed for the movie's noise to drift out. After a careful head tilt, Alice was able to hear the voices of the actors and actresses. Remotely startled, Alice didn't expect to hear a woman that did sound similar to her. She shook her head at the oddity of it. But a lone figure moving through the dim camp captured her attention.

Claire Redfield had weapons in her hands and a gun strapped across her back. She was making her way to the Ford F-350, a determined woman on a mission. The steel in her features made her every bit the leader that the convoy had come to rely upon over the years.

Alice placed her hands flat against her knees. She enjoyed the convoy leader's confident stride and gritty attitude that kept the convoy alive. Alice could give orders, but she couldn't lead like Claire Redfield. For nearly forty years, Alice had been a loner like a wolf lost from its pack. But now coming upon Claire and K-Mart, Alice saw a purpose if she could find her place between them.

After a hefty sigh, Alice jumped off the roof's edge and neatly landed a few yards away from the news van. Claire was waiting on her, and it was best not to let Claire wait too long. As Alice passed the news van's open doors, her searching blue eyes locked on K-Mart on the bright green beanbag.

K-Mart broke from watching the movie once she detected somebody passing the van. A grin pulled at the corner of her lips as she quickly tugged on the right corner of her hat's brim. She didn't doubt that Alice understood the silent communication. She was right too because Alice nodded in kind then disappeared into the darkness of the camp.

Alice materialized directly behind Claire and accidently startled Claire. She held up her hands when a damn Beretta Cougar was pointed at her forehead.

Claire easily recalled the last time she had the gun's sight on this same target. She clicked on the safety and swallowed an apology that was already clear in her eyes. Once the gun was stowed in her dual shoulder holster, she suggested, "Don't do that again."

Alice contained a grin and inclined her head in agreement. She lowered her hands as she took the convoy leader's side. They both faced the truck's tailgate, which was down and held a few weapons. She slightly brightened at one weapon and gravitated to it.

Claire wasn't the least surprised and also admired the personal defense weapon that was a cousin to a submachine gun.

"TDI Vector." Alice was clearly impressed by the weapon that used a .45 ACP caliber cartridge. She curiously turned to the convoy leader.

"I thought you'd like it." Claire then indicated the three thirty-round magazines on the tailgate.

Alice opted for the TDI Vector and freed the strap that was hooked up to it. She slung on the submachine gun then adjusted the strap across her chest.

"Two P220 Sports," Claire pointed at the silver handguns that had extra magazines too. "With night sights on them." Next she held up a sheathed bowie knife and didn't have to say anything about it. A quick glance at Alice's waist told her that she made the right choice in getting a few pouches for the extra ammo. "Get this stuff on so you can carry the magazines." She slipped past Alice and mentioned, "I'm gonna get the extra radio."

Without wasting a second, Alice freed her black belt buckle and slid the two pouches onto the right side of her hip. But the bowie knife went to the rear of her right hip. She rehooked her belt before loading the ammo into the pouches.

Claire returned with the charged radio on and set to the channel that only she and Alice would share. She adjusted the squelch.

Alice received the radio but hit the microphone and heard it click on Claire's radio. She hooked that to her front.

Claire slammed the tailgate now that Alice was loaded up. She faced the older woman and ordered, "Be careful out there." She faltered but seriously added, "Don't do anything stupid either."

Alice regarded the convoy leader for a heartbeat before stating, "Nothing is stupid if it saves your lives."

Claire glanced to the right. Without doubt that was in reference to her and K-Mart's lives, nobody else.

Alice didn't press it further and instead promised, "I'll be careful." She didn't need anymore conversation and slipped away from the convoy leader.

After a guilty second, the convoy leader twisted her head to the right and watched Alice cutting across the convoy's camp. She shut her eyes once Alice vanished past the light of the camp. Claire sent a silent prayer that tonight would be quiet for the convoy. But for Claire, it would be a very long night. Like Alice, she would stay vigilantly on duty, protecting what was most important to her from Umbrella's cruelty.

 

**To be continued.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 18**

K-Mart was curled up with her back pressed against the bench seat. She listened to Claire getting settled into the front. She chewed on her lower lip and debated whether to talk to Claire about last night. Unbelievable last night felt like days ago after she considered everything that'd happened today.

"Claire?"

The convoy leader finished getting comfortable as possible then leaned her head against the cool passenger window. "Yeah, K?" She already knew a serious conversation was pending, and she prayed it wasn't ugly.

"Last night..." K-Mart faltered once the memories lifted to the surface. Most likely her friend was tensing up each passing second. "Alice told me she met my mother." Despite so much was said today, she hadn't explained to Claire what the talk between K-Mart and Alice had really been about last night.

Claire lifted her head off the glass. "How did she meet her?" Open curiosity was thick in her voice. But she was thankful it wasn't a discussion about how K-Mart ended up having sex with Alice. Right now Claire wasn't ready to go down that road.

"Alice's friend, Jill, worked for Umbrella too. They both were Head of Security. Jill was..." K-Mart continued retelling Claire everything she'd learned about her mother. Patiently the leader listened to it all until K-Mart was done.

Claire pulled down the hat's brim after hearing about Elizabeth Case's death thanks to Umbrella. She could relate to K-Mart's pain because her own mother's death was pure devastation when she was a teenager. After her mother's untimely death, Claire's life slowly churned with more and more darkness. All that gave her any light now was K-Mart's unwavering presence day in and day out.

"I'm sorry, K," Claire whispered. Each shattering emotion was clear in K-Mart's voice, and Claire remained still despite K-Mart's pains.

K-Mart had turned on her back and now pulled the blankets over her shoulders. "Thanks for listening." She rarely expected any comfort from the convoy leader. Claire looked after her in ways that people didn't understand or noticed, and it was enough for K-Mart.

"Get some rest," the leader gently instructed. She hoped K-Mart could sleep unlike her and Alice.

K-Mart shut her eyes but sleep was still far away. "Claire..." She was clearly uneasy and hesitantly opened her eyes, Claire's stern profile in her peripheral view. "Last night... I..." She squeezed her eyelids tightly closed once she fathom what was cutting through deep in Claire. But betrayal seemed to be thickest in K-Mart's mind. Despite it, Claire hadn't left her side and continued protecting her.

"Today has been a long day," Claire whispered with thick warning. "Let me rest too, K-Mart." However, peace would be far from Claire tonight.

K-Mart relented because her friend was right. She and Alice had pushed Claire very far today without letting Claire catch her breath. To K-Mart's amazement, Claire hadn't shut them out totally and instead asked for a moment of space. She had to respect the leader's wishes and curled up under the blankets.

Claire released a relieved breath and leaned against the window again. She shut her eyes, but sleep wouldn't find her tonight. Instead countless thoughts would run ramped through her head all night. There was a lot to deal with now between Alice and K-Mart then Umbrella's potential plans to wipe the convoy off the Earth. Solutions seemed meager if not impossible, and everything weighed heavy on Claire's steely chest. How much more pressure would it take before the steel bent and broke? Perhaps all that had to fall was a feather.

For the hundredth time, Claire shifted in the bench seat. She couldn't get comfortable at all tonight. But that was to be expected considering tonight's tension. Another glance at the quarter moon told her only an hour had passed since the last check. In her lap, the radio sat between her thighs and everything was quiet on both the convoy's channel and also Alice's. So far there hadn't been any trouble, and it was just after two o'clock in the morning. In the back row, K-Mart had fallen asleep hours ago, thankfully. At least one of them would sleep.

Claire toyed with the radio in her lap and licked her lips. She wondered how Alice was making out, alone in the wilderness. After twenty minutes of internal fighting, she inched the volume down to nearly silent then brought the radio up. She hit the mic and simply ordered Alice to meet her by the theatre. An answer wasn't necessary because Claire knew Alice would come to her.

Silently the convoy leader gathered her items then slipped out of the truck but didn't slam the door. Instead the door was closed to keep the cold air out and would allow Claire to get in with less noise once she returned to the truck. Shrugging on the dark red leather jacket, Claire hurried to the theatre and visually scanned over the camp. She passed the nearly dead bonfire then approached the theatre's side where she'd spoke to Alice earlier this evening. Turning a full circle, Claire retrieved her Beretta Cougar for safety and fingered her radio. She didn't see or hear Alice until seconds later.

"You should stay in the truck." Alice's voice drifted through the darkness.

Claire faced the older woman, who came through a row of chairs from in the theatre. She kept the handgun at her side in case there was any trouble while she was out with Alice. "I wanted to put my eyes on you."

Alice grinned and approached the convoy leader. "Do I look more my age since this evening?" She noted the green glow from Claire's night sight on the gun.

"Funny," Claire muttered. "Do you always deflect serious situations with jokes?"

Alice wasn't prodded and countered, "As much as you like to deflect emotional situations with cold glares."

Claire slotted her eyes and couldn't halt that exact cold glare after Alice's comeback. She let out a breath that eased some of her annoyance. "I didn't come out here to argue with you."

Alice hadn't lost her smug grin and posed, "I think you like it."

Claire clenched her hands and did her very best not to slug Alice right there. For whatever reason, Alice was back to pushing her hot buttons again. "You and K-Mart need to back off for a bit," she grounded out.

Alice lost her smirk rather instantly once the fair warning was brought up. It was true that she and K-Mart had put Claire through a gauntlet today. She nodded then hesitantly offered, "I'm sorry." She touched her brow once she realized what she was doing to Claire. "I just..." She lowered her hand and admitted, "I like your reactions too much."

"One day you may not like my reaction if you keep at it," Claire promised.

Alice parted her lips slightly. She realized exactly what Claire was telling her. Somehow she'd gained Claire's trust, but if she kept pushing and pushing then Claire may just retract the trust. That wasn't something Alice wanted to lose, a precious diamond still in the rough.

Claire felt that Alice got her point so she was able to relax again. "I guess everything has been quiet?"

"So far." Alice twisted her head around and looked at the moon. "It must be nearly three o'clock."

"Two thirty," Claire corrected. She found beautiful blue eyes on her again. "Maybe we'll make it through the night."

"Is K-Mart sleeping?" Alice checked. She suspected so after checking on the truck an hour ago from her spot in the trees near that side of the convoy.

"Yes." Claire had a thin frown though. "She said you met her mother... Elizabeth."

Alice put her hands into the jacket's pockets then rocked on her boots. "Yes." She suspected that Claire knew what K-Mart now knew about Elizabeth.

Claire shook her head and murmured, "That's what you had to talk to K-Mart about. She didn't say why she wanted to see you last night. I thought..." She brushed aside the notion that'd worried her last night and still came true anyway.

"That wasn't my intent, Claire," Alice expressed.

Claire warily eyed the older woman. "If I thought you were using K-Mart, I would have shot you this morning." There'd been no regret either and that was all too obvious.

Alice lifted her chin a bit but studied Claire's masked features. However, she honestly tempted, "So does K-Mart have a right to shoot you?" She noted the confusion surfacing in Claire. "You did use me."

Claire clenched her jaw and flexed her grip on the Beretta. But she could tell that Alice wasn't being snide, just trying to make a point.

"Have you been using K-Mart?" Alice gently questioned. She didn't need an answer and instead posed, "I just think K-Mart is right that we shouldn't squander what happiness we find. We sure as Hell earned it after what we've each been through."

"It's not that simple," Claire argued. Some desperation showed on her face. "I wish it was that goddamn simple, but it's not like that."

Alice moved in closer and stated, "It is that simple." She touched Claire's flushed cheek. "You just won't let anybody get in that close."

Claire heard Alice, but she pretended to ignore it. The pull that she felt towards Alice became rather apparent that moment, and Alice was using it on Claire. She grabbed Alice's hand and took it from her face. "I'm not leaving either of you but I can't... be _there_ right now." She prayed that Alice would spare her the space she needed right now. "Please, Alice," she murmured.

Alice inwardly crumbled at Claire's first ever plea. She thought she misheard the whisper until she saw it in Claire's green eyes. "Can you ever be there?" Alice tempted.

"I... I don't know," Claire honestly confessed.

Alice's eyes fluttered until she accepted that it was better than a 'no'. Her advice to K-Mart about waiting it out echoed in her mind. Like K-Mart, she had to hold out until Claire was ready to open up to them. If anything, Claire's willingness to become somewhat intimately involved with her and K-Mart was an indicator of hope rather than loss.

Claire sighed after the squeeze to her hand. She just really needed a break before she met her wit's end soon. She bowed her head and stared at the Beretta Cougar that'd saved several lives on many repeat occasions, including her own. But right now it couldn't save her from what was starting to compress against her chest.

"Come on," Alice gently ordered. She directed the convoy leader to the camp and decided to walk with her. She stayed close to Claire's side on the trip to the F-350. "K-Mart's birthday is coming up soon?"

Claire nodded then quietly answered, "It's on the twenty-first."

Alice did the math and murmured, "That's five days away." She curiously studied Claire. "She'll be eighteen?"

"Yeah." Claire fiddled with the hat's brim. "Although she seems like she's going on thirty."

Alice agreed but grinned and teased, "What's that make us?"

Claire gave a mock glower and jested, "Me... fifty. You... a thirteen year old."

Alice muffled a laugh but her chest softly rumbled from it. She shot a smirk at Claire and commented, "I think you're getting more comfortable around me."

"Don't blow your head up too big," Claire remarked. But she also didn't deny Alice's statement.

Keeping the silence, Alice just enjoyed the moment of teasing between them. It was a good sign despite the miles they still had to go before they could fit together. K-Mart and Alice were easily fitting into place but that was thanks to K-Mart's openness. Undoubtedly it'd taken K-Mart some time to fit to Claire, and it was no different for Alice now.

Claire approached the truck's front passenger door that she'd exited earlier. She sensed Alice moving closer to her.

"Try to get some rest," Alice softly insisted. But the look on Claire's face told her otherwise so she tried another tactic. "I'm watching over everything... you can trust me, Claire."

The convoy leader shook her head and whispered, "It's not that." She glanced away and realized she couldn't voice what did concern her. Instead, she turned to the truck and grasped the large silver handle. But a warmer hand covered hers and drew her attention to Alice.

"What?" Alice softly pressed.

Claire shook her head and didn't wish to discuss it further. 

Alice could feel the leader's desire to let the topic go. She relented by freeing Claire then taking a step away.

"Be careful," Claire ordered. She climbed into the truck after opening the door enough.

Alice waited until the convoy leader was inside the F-350. In those few seconds, she replayed the underlying concern that'd been hidden in Claire's usually cold eyes. It'd been real, Alice decided. She put away her thoughts and instead slipped into the darkness of the nearby woods. She had checks to do and didn't want to disregard her promised duty tonight.

Around four o'clock, Alice decided on a brief thirty minute exercise with her kukris. She'd recently checked the perimeter and still everything was quiet. All the stress from lately was building up in her head and needed an outlet. Alice found a nice open field and began practicing with her kukris then performing various martial arts moves. Once she was finished, she was rather wired and blood rushed through her body. She sheathed her kukris and started another check around the area that included a jog so her body would cool off.

Only a little more than an hour remained before dawn and that alone gave hope that the convoy would make it out of the valley safely and whole. Alice hadn't smelled anything in the winds or heard undead. Occasionally small herds of deer moved around the convoy but otherwise there was little to no disturbance, even from wildlife. Oddly, around five thirty any signs of wildlife were far and few between. Most likely the nocturnal animals were headed to their burrows for the day.

"Alice, come back to camp," Claire radioed. She was out of the truck and ready to get the convoy moving shortly. As far as she was concerned, breakfast could wait until lunchtime so that the convoy could keep moving. She couldn't shake the bad sensations coursing under her skin all night.

Shortly Alice returned to camp and found only Claire Redfield milling about at the rear of the truck. She made sure her approach was apparent to the convoy leader.

Claire quietly shut the tailgate then slung the M4 carbine across her back and adjusted the strap over her chest. "I want to get out of here as quickly as possible." She glanced towards the east but sunlight still hadn't quite peeked over the horizon.

Alice nodded. "What can I do?"

The convoy leader nearly started giving normal, routine orders but faltered for an instant. Those were orders she always gave Carlos in his position as manager. Had she and Alice come this far that it felt natural for her to shift her trust, as convoy leader, into Alice from Carlos?

Alice caught the leader's hesitation but before she could ask anything, a scent drifted under her nose. Her head jerked to the left, and her eyes instantly honed in on the danger that lit her blood on fire.

Claire sensed the dramatic shift that reminded her of a wolf picking up on a prey's scent. She tore the M4 carbine off her back once the low yet distinct groans rang in her ears. "Shit!" Her hopes were too good to be true after all.

Alice knew that K-Mart was asleep in the truck, which was about to be swarmed by undead. She extracted the TDI Vector as she launched up into the air and landed onto the truck cover.

Claire ripped off her radio and started giving the alarm. She aimed her carbine at the undead rushing for her. The spew of bullet cases bounced off the side of the truck while the undead were cut down.

Alice's heavy boots boomed down the hard tonneau cover, which jarred K-Mart awake. Jumping again, she flew over the truck's roof, past the hood, and neatly landed in front of the truck. All around her were undead that lunged for her. But the submachine gun smoothly cut into undead brain matter with expert skill. Distantly a carbine's rattling echoed in her ears.

K-Mart had awoken in a panic and instantly grabbed the Glock from under the bench seat. Her body was in training mode that Claire had engrained in her head over the year. She released the safety then climbed into the front seat. She wasn't surprised to find the truck's keys in the ignition. Claire had done it for K-Mart's own safety. K-Mart started up the truck.

Claire continued firing on the undead that seemed to pour down on her. She gave a low cry and was forced to back step. She raised the radio after Carlos's frantic cry over the channel. Several orders barked out from her mouth to the managers. But the truck's roaring engine made her thinly smile in pride at K-Mart.

K-Mart hastily flicked on the headlights, which pierced through all the darkness. But raw fear slowly rose up from her stomach and gripped her heart. There was no way to count all the undead creatures coming from the woods. Then the light illuminated one large man in a black trench coat that calmly walked through the trees towards them. His head lifted and the light glinted red in his eyes before his focus settled on Alice.

"Oh... my god," K-Mart whispered. She strangled her fear then grabbed the shifter knob. Jerking it into reverse, she hit the gas pedal and peeled away from the onslaught.

Claire rehooked her radio in time then jumped onto the truck's platform. She barely grabbed the large mirror and held on as K-Mart reversed the truck into the center of the camp. Now the survivors could start openly firing on the horde. Once the truck stopped, Claire grabbed her radio and snapped at Carlos about being able to see.

Overhead lights from the vehicles suddenly flooded the area and shined brightly against the undead horde that rampaged into the camp. Survivors well trained to shoot made quicker work of the undead now that they could see their targets. Screams and shouts poured across the camp as fast as the bullets. In the thick of it, Alice continued using her fighting skills to cut down any of them near her and saved a few survivors from being eaten.

K-Mart released the truck's lock and allowed Claire to get in with her. "Did you see him!?"

"See who?" Claire yelled.

"That baldheaded huge guy," K-Mart hastily replied. "He had on a trench coat. He has to be leading them!"

The convoy leader was franticly searching for whoever her friend had seen, but it was only undead all around them. "Just stay in here!" She was reloading the carbine with a new thirty round magazine.

K-Mart flexed her damp grip against the steering wheel and saw her friend opening the door. "Be careful."

Claire was already out and slammed the truck door. She rapidly began firing on the undead that came for the truck. "Come on, bastards." She gritted her teeth and continued taking them out.

K-Mart glanced in the rearview mirror for the first time. In it, Mikey's van was clearly visible and so was his ensuing battle with several undead that'd snuck past prior gunfire. Mikey's chances were wearing thin by the minute.

Fearing for her friend, K-Mart hastily reacted to the situation. She'd put the truck in park then grabbed the radio from the glovebox, Glock already in hand. K-Mart hurried to the rear bench seat and forced open the two rear windows. She hastily crawled through the opening and stood up on the tonneau cover then lined the Glock's sight on undead near Mikey. In rapid succession, K-Mart took out six undead with one bullet to the head of each.

Mikey was surprised and jerked his head up in K-Mart's direction. He studied his friend's firing stance then looked down at the six undead no longer attacking him. A silent thank you went out to his friend. But when he looked back at the Ford truck, he hollered, "K-Mart!" He raised his silver and black handgun and started firing on the undead that made an attempt for K-Mart.

K-Mart felt her knees weaken when an undead climbed up onto the tonneau cover with her. She took a small step back when he advanced on her.

The undead snarled at the tasty human that was young flesh. He then jumped for her until a bullet pierced his forehead. He slammed into the tonneau cover face first at the human's feet. His dark blood oozed over the pretty yellow cover and pooled near dirty boot tips.

K-Mart stared in horror at the creature. Her head jerked to the right where the bullet had come from, and she locked eyes with Alice near the gas tanker. Another heavy breath did nothing to sooth her heart.

"Get in the truck!" Claire's yell cut through K-Mart's daze.

But K-Mart was still frozen until Mikey's painful cry curled her stomach. Her head snapped forward again in time to witness an undead on top of her friend. "Mikey!" she screamed. K-Mart raced down the truck then jumped off the rear. Much to her surprise, she collided into a soft body and expected to be eaten alive. But instead she was thrown against the truck's tailgate and found fiery green eyes above her.

"Get back in the fucking truck!" Claire snarled. Quickly she'd snared K-Mart by her jacket and forced her towards the front of the truck.

"Mikey!" K-Mart pleaded with the convoy leader.

Claire didn't care who died among the survivors as long as it wasn't K-Mart or Alice. Mikey sure as Hell wasn't on that list right now.

K-Mart darted around Claire until a strong arm hooked her across the stomach. "No!" But to her relief, Mikey tossed the undead off and was getting to his feet. K-Mart's struggle faded away until she turned around. Another undead suddenly appeared, and she froze again.

Claire saw it in time. She released K-Mart and raised the carbine with both hands. She slammed the butt stock into the undead's face and sent him down. Rapidly she drove the butt stock repeatedly into the creature's head until it didn't twitch at all. Claire then grabbed K-Mart's wrist and dragged her to the driver's door, which she threw open.

K-Mart was shoved up into the running truck and door slammed harshly in a final warning not to leave. Unshed tears stung her eyes as emotions began warring against her.

A delusional calm briefly settled over Claire now that K-Mart was back in the truck. But she returned to her killing spree in hopes to keep the truck from being overrun by undead. She had to protect K-Mart.

In the center of the chaos, Alice continued firing upon the undead. Bullets littered the area around her and so did the undead bodies. Past training had taken over Alice's body like a ghost. Not a single bullet was wasted, and each one hit its mark. Once the TDI Vector clicked with blanks, Alice tossed the gun and extracted her kukris. Undead fell just as quickly, and their dark blood coated the blades.

Wrenching hard, Alice freed the kukri from a half decomposed head then threw her kukris into another undead's skull. She performed a kick that sent a third undead into the horde. She sliced through two then recovered her second kukris. For every one she killed, there were two more to replace it. The odds were terrible but that's what Alice loved about it.

"Alice!" Carlos hollered. He was positioned on the bus's roof and taking out whoever he could kill in the horde. He'd been amazed by Alice's ruthless skills that were not something from basic training at Umbrella. "Alice!" he cried again. But his warning fell on deaf ears.

At the two o'clock position, Carlos saw a hulking man in a trench coat coming through the horde. At first he was baffled by the large man but when he strangled a survivor, Carlos knew an enemy. He tore off his radio.

"Chase," Carlos radioed, "You see the guy in the black trench coat at your ten o'clock?"

"Oh yeah I see Trenchy," Chase replied. He was positioned on the diesel tanker directly across from Carlos.

"Take him out," Carlos ordered. He knew that Chase was already lining up his sights.

Chase fine tuned his sight onto Trenchy's forehead. He pulled on the trigger and grinned at hitting his mark. But slowly his grin faded once Trenchy continued pushing through the undead horde. He grounded his teeth then readjusted his sight. He fired again.

Carlos saw the shots did nothing to Trenchy. He raised his rifle and began firing on Trenchy too.

"Bullets ain't killin' him!" Chase bellowed over the radio channel.

Carlos lowered his rifle then grabbed the radio from his hip. He hit the mic and yelled, "We got a serious problem, Claire!" The convoy leader hastily responded to his hail.

Claire made out Trenchy's head over the tide of undead in the camp. Damn. K-Mart was right earlier. Claire killed a few undead coming at her then lifted the radio to her mouth. "Chase, get on the fire cannon and burn that son of a bitch to Hell!"

"Ya got it!" Chase slung his rifle over his back then raced up the tanker to the waiting fire cannon. But he drew up short when an undead jumped up from the hood of the tanker and landed next to the cannon. "Damn," he muttered but wasn't deterred from his mission.

Carlos saw the cowboy's issue so he raised his rifle and hoped his aim was half decent from this far. "Pray for me, Chase." He pulled the trigger.

Chased ducked out of reaction but straightened up after the undead fell backwards and over the front of the truck. He gave a grin in Carlos's direction despite he wouldn't see it. He hopped over to the cannon.

Carlos lowered his aim down to the horde and continued helping the survivors cherry pick off the undead. But Trenchy's new location made him worry so he yelled, "Alice!" He couldn't break Alice's fighting haze and feared what'd happen if Chase used the fire cannon. He grabbed the radio and hit the mic. "He's too close to Alice! You're going to get her killed, Chase!"

Carlos's transmission wasn't lost on Claire, who looked over at Trenchy. "Alice!" she hollered across the camp. Her throat ached from the desperate cry.

Alice drove a kukris into an undead's stomach then used the other blade to decapitate him. Once her blades were free, Claire's next yell cut through her battle lust.

"Beside you, Alice!" Claire swung the empty carbine's butt stock at the undead's head. She drove him down then used her Beretta Cougar to kill him.

Alice twisted her head around and gazed upon the hulking man that came bearing down on her. Carlos's warning rang loudly in her ears, but it was too late. A colliding fist came directly at her and sent her sailing through undead like a plow. Her pained cry rose over the groans and screams.

Trenchy flexed his fisted hands then continued stomping forward, after his fallen prey. He had no weapons like the other humans. He only had his fists and muscles.

Alice had settled on top of an undead, which began moving after a few seconds. His teeth nearly sunk into Alice's shoulder before a bullet ended his chance. She rolled off him after being sprayed by infected blood. A groan filtered from her lips, but she desperately sought her lost kukris, somewhere.

Claire continued her nearly impossible mission to get to Alice. The battle to get across the campsite was a losing feat. A stolen glance at Alice told Claire that there was little hope.

Trenchy pushed through undead and tossed some aside, many fallen in his wake. All his focus was dedicated to the staggering human only yards away.

Alice touched her pounding forehead. But she'd had no luck finding her lost blade. It was time to come up with another plan than cutting down the lumbering giant. She ducked when a flying undead nearly collided with her. Straightening up, she slotted her eyes at Trenchy in front of her. Several bullets were fired on Trenchy from survivors around the camp, but it only served to spray blood on Alice.

Trenchy gave a low growl before his initial attack. He brought his powerful fist towards his enemy.

Alice ducked under his attempt, but she was forced to jump away from a second swing. One of the loaded P220 Sport guns nearly slipped out of her waistband. But Alice didn't have time to care and instead went under a third swing, rolled around, and executed a perfect kick to the back of Trenchy's knee.

Trenchy toppled onto his right knee. A wet blade cut into his neck, but he grabbed it in time with his thick gloved hand. He held tightly to the blade and swung it around along with the human attached to it.

Alice's cry carried over the entire camp. She hadn't expected Trenchy's overwhelming strength and sheer intelligence to handle a fight. Now she paid for it as she sailed over the sea of undead, past the roof of the news van, and collided with the sloped roof of the old museum. A familiar scream that wasn't hers consumed her heart until a hot white flare cut into her neck. Finally her flight ended after she collided into a glass case that dragged across the floor.

Roof debris fell onto the museum's floorboards and allowed the faintest bit of dawn light to stream into the dusty, aged building. Glass shards littered where the case had once been, and Alice's mangled body was slump in the inners of the case. Dust peppered her jeans and black coat while glass covered her body.

Her left arm barely lifted up. Long fingers curled around the foot long wood stake that protruded from Alice's neck. Blood was seeping out from the entrance wound. But Alice's fingers slipped off the wood and fell into her lap where blood pooled already.

Several feet away the last kukri sat forgotten, black blood dripping off the edges. Outside the door of the museum, the battle between the convoy and the undead continued without Alice's needed skills and strength. Not only was the convoy on their own but so were Claire and K-Mart. The sun's first light offered no comfort to the humans because undead were not afraid of the daylight.

 

**To be continued.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 19**

A gurgle seeped from Alice's lips, blood oozed from the corner of her mouth. Several minutes had long passed since Alice's unplanned collision course with the old museum. All the dust had finally settled around her bloody body. The early morning battle outside the heavy wood door echoed in the small museum. Suddenly Claire Redfield's orders over the radio filled the museum.

All of it was enough to reach Alice's ears and make her fight, again. From her reserves, she struggled against the enticement to die. Claire and K-Mart weren't safe, and she couldn't give in, not this time. Alice made another attempt for the stake in her neck, her fingers curled around the sharp edges of it. The first yank only drew it out an inch and nearly drained Alice until Claire's yell encouraged her.

"Alice!" Claire frantically hailed over the radio hooked on Alice's hip. "Alice, are you alright?"

Alice wanted to answer and even request help, for once. But the last of her strength went to a second pull against the stake. Relief was sweet when the wood stake fell into her lap and soaked the blood there. She moaned and sunk deeper into the darkness that lingered on the edge.

Her chewed skin hastily began spreading over the wound and connected to the other side. The T-virus was highly active and worked to repair the traumatic damage inflicted on Alice's body. It would only take time to heal her if the convoy could actually wait that long.

Beyond the museum, Trenchy paused after losing sight of his priority enemy. But a bullet landing into his temple made him turn his bright blue eyes onto the human that'd fired at him. He barred his teeth at the redhead that shot him three more times.

Claire Redfield was clearly pissed because of what happened to Alice and could happen to K-Mart next. She relented her assault after a few undead came after her. Thankfully the tide of undead was receding and the convoy may just survive, if they could kill Trenchy. Aiming her gun at the next undead in front of her, Claire hesitated because Trenchy grabbed the undead instead and threw him out of the way.

Trenchy stood at least two feet taller than the convoy leader. His bright blue eyes were similar to Alice's then his sneering smile was all too telling to Claire. He held recognition in his features upon assessing the convoy leader.

"Shit," Claire hissed. She nearly fell after Trenchy tried grabbing her throat.

"Get the Hell out of there, Claire!" Carlos yelled. He glanced across to Chase, who was eager to use the fire cannon but couldn't because of Claire.

Trenchy growled and brought his fist down at Claire's chest.

Claire hastily moved aside but tripped over an undead and fell onto her back. She fired at Trenchy but with no luck. His boot was coming at her so she gave a low cry and rolled feet over head first. She heard Trenchy's boot crush the undead's skull.

Trenchy growled low at the convoy leader, who was back on her feet. But his eyes jerked up and reflected the oncoming headlights.

"Move, Claire!" K-Mart yelled over the radio's channel.

Claire fled to the right in time as the F-350 roared past. The streak of yellow blew past her before a load impact filled her ears. She cringed against Trenchy's crunching bones. Most likely blood smeared the front of the truck's pretty chrome. Turning, Claire hastened to the truck's front passenger door and climbed into it.

K-Mart floored the truck into reverse and didn't acknowledge Claire getting into the cab. She was too focused on her task. The truck bounced around as it rolled over undead or struck the few still standing, but again the headlights shined on Trenchy.

Claire gritted her teeth at seeing Trenchy standing up. "Fucker," she hissed. She didn't have to tell K-Mart what to do and instead sought out new magazines for her Beretta Cougars.

K-Mart jerked the handle into drive then floored the gas pedal. This time she didn't restrain the truck's power because Claire was safely in the truck. The F-350's engine roared louder this time and the tainted grill solidly collided with Trenchy's overbearing chest. K-Mart had a thin smirk and happily watched Trenchy enjoy a short flight across the camp.

"Alice!" Claire hailed over the radio. But brief static passed over the channel then Claire called for Alice again. A thin layer of panic laced her call.

K-Mart glanced at the quiet radio in the leader's hand. Her own dread twisted in her chest at what had became of Alice. She worriedly peered up at Claire.

The convoy leader didn't say anything about Alice's falling. Instead, she hit the mic again and barked out, "Chase, burn the son of a bitch!"

Chase gave a cowboy cry and lined the cannon's sight on Trenchy. He pulled on the trigger. Instantly heat washed up over him as the foot thick flame stretched like a rolled party horn being blown out. "Burn, baby burn!"

Trenchy gave a furious yell when flames engulfed him. He tried shielding himself with his back towards the fire cannon. But the attempt was useless and hot flames encased him. Another roar broke from his lips, his fists raised up and revealed his gloves melting away.

"Yeehaw!" Chase yelled in excitement. He reached for the adjuster and notched up the strength. Fire glowed brightly in his eyes.

Trenchy stumbled twice then collapsed once his ankles were tangled by undead bodies. He rolled around, which only spread the flames over the undead's clothes and made it worse.

Carlos lowered his rifle and watched the show. The wretched stench of undead increased tenfold once the fire started spreading in the camp. He wiped his nose, but it didn't help.

Claire watched the hulking man become still, finally. She couldn't believe how much fire it took to subdue him. She raised the radio and clicked the mic. "Cut it off, Chase." The brightness of fire disappeared from her view but flames continued burning over Trenchy and the surrounding undead.

K-Mart started picking out the scent of burning undead flesh. She shut her eyes and willed her stomach not to bring up dinner. It was incredibly hard.

"Is he dead?" Claire radioed.

"He's not moving," Carlos answered. He squatted down as if the few inches lower would help him see anything. "All his clothes are nearly gone."

Claire bit her bottom lip then made up her mind. "Stay in here, K." She reached for the door handle.

"Claire, you can't-"

"I'll be right back," the leader cut off. She slammed the truck door after getting out. Carefully stepping over undead bodies, Claire cautiously neared Trenchy. She felt all the survivors' eyes on her and also their guns following her, protecting her.

"Claire, be careful," Carlos quietly warned over the radio.

Claire holstered her left Beretta Cougar then used her freehand to cover her mouth and nose. The horrid stench was growing stronger as she got closer to the burning undead. She prayed none of the undead were playing dead and would grab her, but it was a risk she accepted as she neared Trenchy.

Small flames continued dancing over Trenchy's charred body. Any remnants of the black trench coat were merely melted into his skin. His mouth hung open, and eyes distantly stared at dawn's fingers creeping across the former night sky. But what was interesting was the black pouch that'd been attached to his left hip. Thanks to the fire, the pouch was gone and revealed the contents. A shiny black metal about four inches by five inches had been inside it.

For a moment, Claire oddly stared at the square object that'd slid away from Trenchy's body now that it was free. The object's shiny surface was eerily familiar to Claire and caused her heart rate to increase each passing second. But maybe it was nothing of concern, and she warded it off. She instead studied Trenchy's very human features. Had he once been an average human, just like Alice? Perhaps he'd suffered from Umbrella's experiments too. Twisting her head to the left, Claire worriedly stared at the museum and pinpointed the spot where Alice had gone through the roof. A gripping need to find Alice washed over her, but Claire steeled herself.

A soft groan filtered up near Claire. Instantly, her attention was jerked back to Trenchy and the burning undead around him. She raised the Beretta Cougar and prepared to fire on anything. She sensed her heightened worries alerted the rest of the convoy.

"Get out of there, Claire," Carlos hotly suggested over the channel.

Claire did take an initial step away, her footing careful with other bodies. She kept the handgun trained on Trenchy. But curiosity grew, and Claire watched the blue in Trenchy's eyes drain into a pitch black. Slightly her lips parted in mild awe and mostly fear when Trenchy's muscles started bulging and his veins reddened. Then his heart grew in size and pressed outwardly against his chest.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Claire knew they were in worse trouble once the grown heart began beating against Trenchy's enlarged chest. She backed up further, nearly tripped, and quickly turned while ripping the radio free. "He's still alive!" And she wasn't sure she could explain how he was changing before her eyes.

Chase took that as his cue and aimed at the monster. He pulled on the cannon's trigger and flamed Trenchy, not at all concerned by the amount of fuel he used from the tanker. 

Trenchy's renewed roar was much deeper and heavy than last time. He sat up and revealed his changing form, his body now a murky gray. He raised his angry features towards the human on the gas tanker. The ravaging flames did nothing to him now.

Claire had only gone so far and turned to watch Chase flame the monster. She stiffened when Trenchy stood up and spread out his gigantic hands and fingers that'd morphed into thick talons nearly four feet long each. "Holy shit," she murmured. Schooling her shock and natural fear, she extracted her second Beretta and aimed on the monster that was focused on Chase. Claire pulled on the triggers and fired on the overgrown beast. But after ten futile shots, she lowered her guns and stared at the monster standing in the flames, untouched.

Chase cut off the fire cannon and stared in horror at the smoke rising from Trenchy's mutated body. He then curled forward when Trenchy dropped his head back and gave an piercing roar.

Claire shook her head but the monster's powerful cry vibrated through her entire body. She realized there was no chance in defeating the monster. She had to get to K-Mart and escape before it was too late for them, screw the damn convoy. Decision made, Claire bolted to the F-350 and tore the driver's door open because she knew K-Mart wouldn't leave the convoy. Ready to bark at K-Mart to move, she faltered because of the movement from the corner of her eye.

K-Mart followed the leader's glance and hope refilled her. "Alice," she murmured in surprise.

Claire twisted her head around and studied Alice, who stepped out of the museum and onto the sagging porch. She noted Alice held a dripping kukri in her left hand.

Alice briefly assessed the mutated super Tyrant from the T-100 series. Her head tilted to one side after the monster's roar ended. She descended the three steps in a calm fashion and spun her kukri, an extension of her body. Each survivor was staring at her and the super Tyrant like an old wild west shoot out about to begin.

The super Tyrant was well aware of Alice's return and curled his upper lip to reveal now razor sharp teeth. His heavy breaths seemed loud in the camp, but his next footsteps brought him closer to Alice. He could smell her excited blood.

What seemed like tedious beginnings of a battle sharply switched into a dangerous dance between enemies of night and day. The super Tyrant swung his enlarged talons at Alice, but she'd already launched into the air. Expert skill as a fighter shined in Alice's technique, her blade driving into the monster's neck as her boots climbed over him. Alice sprung off the Tyrant's broad shoulder, wrenched out her kukri, and flipped through the air until she landed yards away. Automatically her eyes slotted once the wound in the Tyrant's neck instantly healed up. This wasn't going to be pretty, Alice realized. But it fueled her hungry blood anyway, and she gave a low snarl of warning to the super Tyrant.

Claire still clung to the truck's side, one boot already in the truck. All her attention was on Alice fighting the super Tyrant. She'd seen touches of Alice's skill prior, but nothing like this before. It was as if a switch had been flicked inside of Alice and released a blood thirsty warrior. Another cringe hit Claire after Alice was backhanded by the super Tyrant. But it wasn't any surprise that Alice flipped into her feet and pursued her opponent. Claire shook her head once she realized it was a stalemate.

"We have to help her!" K-Mart must have been reading Claire's thoughts. She'd unbuckled and was moving down to the passenger door since Claire was in her way.

Several swears went under Claire's breath once she understood K-Mart's intent. She hastily latched onto K-Mart's arm before it was too late. "No!"

K-Mart turned on the leader and hotly fought, "Do you want her to die?" She could read the struggle in Claire to protect K-Mart from death or save Alice. Suddenly a boom jerked her and Claire's attention to the battle in the center. "Oh my god," K-Mart gasped.

"Fuck!" Claire snarled after Alice was thrown harshly into the gas tanker and dented it. Her eyes widened after the super Tyrant took another swing at Alice, who ducked in time. But the gas tanker wasn't so lucky as the Tyrant's talons cut through the tank's side and released the fuel.

"Get off the tanker!" Carlos hollered at Chase from across the camp.

Claire was dazed and horrified by the fuel reserves spewing out of the gouges and soaked the surrounding ground. Her eyes cut to Alice, who was sprayed by some of the gasoline but hurried out of it before the super Tyrant grabbed her again. A furrow creased her brow once Alice raised her kukri in warning at the enemy. Something just didn't make sense.

"Why the fuck won't she use her powers?" Claire murmured. There was little doubt in her mind that Alice could defeat the super Tyrant much faster, just like with the Iron Maiden.

K-Mart was gripping the steering wheel and oddly stared at Alice's renewed efforts against the monster. She shook her head and answered, "It's us."

Deeper confusion filled Claire as she looked at K-Mart. "What?"

K-Mart met the leader's heavy stare and hastily explained, "She'll only use her powers to protect us."

Claire held K-Mart's stern features for another second until it sunk in fully. Damn it. K-Mart was right and that meant Claire had only one choice now before everything exploded, literally. She squeezed K-Mart's arm tighter and demanded, "Stay here! Keep the truck ready."

"Claire-"

"Do as I say," Claire snapped. She jerked K-Mart back to the driver's seat.

K-Mart scooted down the bench seat. However, terror was written over her face once she realized what Claire had in mind. "Please, Claire don't-"

"I'll be fine," Claire promised. She didn't have time for anymore comfort. She hopped off the rail, slammed the truck door, and readied her Beretta Cougar. After a deep breath, she hurried across the camp despite it was difficult with all the undead bodies littering the ground. She had to watch her footing until she came close, and her head snapped up.

Claire had quickly become a part of the battle. Carlos's yells over the radio did nothing to stop her from joining the fight. She just had to get close enough to incite Alice the right way. After a deep breath, Claire lined her Beretta's green sight on the super Tyrant's upper back. "Come get me, bastard."

The super Tyrant snapped his attention to the leader after he felt the bullets digging under his thick skin. He growled at his new target that he desired more than anything. He took heavy steps towards her and ignored the bullets marring his chest.

"Claire!" Alice hollered. She was awestruck by the leader's arrival, but she snapped out of it. Chasing after the super Tyrant, Alice hastily acted before the monster attacked Claire Redfield. She easily came up behind him, jumped, and spun in midair over his head, which captured his attention. She then landed between Claire and the super Tyrant, her back to Claire.

The convoy leader had stopped firing and was amazed by Alice's display of strength. But her eyes cut up to the super Tyrant, who roared in protest at Alice.

A smug grin pulled at Alice's full lips just before she attacked the monster. She drove her kukri into the super Tyrant's swinging right hand. She released the hilt then jumped at his protruding heart that glowed bright red against his chest. Alice's right hand latched onto the monster's left shoulder, holding her weight up. But her left nails ripped through the super Tyrant's thick skin and sliced into the gigantic heart.

Claire twisted away thanks to the monster's wrenching cry. She swung around with her Beretta prepared to fire. But she lowered the gun after she discovered Alice had swung around the monster. Her next breath hitched when the super Tyrant ripped the kukri from his palm.

Alice landed flat on her boots directly behind the monster. She executed a kick to his right leg and sent him down to his knees. Now so close to his head, she wrapped her hands around his cheeks. A blue ring glowed around her eyes.

Claire took one step away once the monster's first curling roar began. She could feel his pain from whatever Alice was doing to him. Then when blood began oozing from his eyes and down from his ears, Claire backed off further. She aimed her gun at the super Tyrant's head, but she faltered from shooting on it. No doubt the bullets would do nothing to kill him unlike what Alice was doing to him now.

As the cutting seconds slowed by, Alice started weakening despite her control over the super Tyrant's mind. She knew it too. Once the super Tyrant was released, Alice snared him around the neck then began swinging to her left. The monster lifted up from Alice's momentum and the camp spun past them until Alice let go.

The super Tyrant gave a low howl as he crashed into the marred gas tanker. His left arm and leg became tangled in the twisted metal of the tanker. He roared in protest and struggled to be free.

Claire watched Alice scooped up the kukri. But she slotted her eyes as the super Tyrant tore away from the gas tanker. She reached for her radio once an idea came to mind. "Clear the area!" she hollered through the radio and around the camp. "Now!"

K-Mart clenched the steering wheel tighter once she realized what Claire may do. "Oh my god... no." She reached for the radio on the dash, but Claire already was repeating the orders.

"Clear the camp!" Claire watched the convoy heed her warning, mostly everybody. She stared coldly at the F-350 over her right shoulder. She clicked the mic. "Now, K-Mart!" After a second, the diesel truck's whistle teased her ear and calmed her fears that K-Mart would be hurt.

From the side of her vision, Alice noted the convoy was withdrawing in their vehicles as quickly as possible. She'd vaguely heard Claire's order, but she only cared about stopping the super Tyrant before it came after Claire. Alice ducked under the opponent's weak swipe, but he couldn't reach far with his body mangled in the tanker's metal. It'd be short lived before he was free and fully recovered from Alice's earlier mind attack.

"Alice, move!" Claire yelled to her. She lined her Beretta Cougar's sight on the tanker.

Twisting her head, Alice went slightly wide eye once she realized the convoy leader's intent. How insane was Claire? Alice didn't have time to consider an answer and only knew that Claire's life was endanger the moment the trigger would be pulled on. Forgetting the super Tyrant, she broke into a full sprint for the convoy leader. Her eyes honed in on Claire's index finger drawing back.

Claire gritted her teeth and counted down to zero in her head. Five seconds had to be enough time for Alice, and even her own life. A low cry escaped from her parted lips as the trigger clicked against her finger and the racked bullet fired down the barrel. The bullet's low whistle cut off her last breath but her eyes locked solely on Alice.

Super speed wasn't one of Alice's powers, but the adrenaline mixed in her infected blood gave her the edge to make it in time. She collided into Claire, who dropped her Beretta. Alice wrapped her arms around the convoy leader and hid Claire just before the explosion erupted behind Alice. Intense heat washed over them before the flames surged towards them.

A terrified scream broke from Claire once she realized death was upon them. She tucked her face into Alice's damp neck and prayed it'd be quick for them. If God spared K-Mart then what she'd done was worth it. Her last thoughts didn't end as quickly as expected and instead Claire detected a growing strain in Alice's body. Lifting her head up, she stared in shock at the wild flames dancing around them from all sides. She and Alice were standing untouched in the middle of the explosion. Claire gazed up at Alice and watched the pained tears trickle down Alice's cheek. But it was the blue glow along the edge of Alice's eyes that told Claire everything.

Alice continued staring distantly upward, her mind focused on protecting her and Claire. It been awhile since she'd underwent such a stress against her mind. Yet her telekinesis continued warding off the fire and heat from killing them. Hopefully the super Tyrant didn't fare so well as them. Once the fire finally receded, Alice was filled with relief that they'd make it. Weak in the knees, she still managed to stay upright and cautiously turned around, one hand on Claire for support.

Claire blinked away the blur in her vision and was able to focus on the gas tanker. Everything was still burning around the tanker, including the super Tyrant. She released a low breath after taking in the charred monster slumped feet away from the gaping hole in the tanker's side. A thin smile creased her lips because they'd won.

Alice touched her hot brow but dropped her hand. She was amazed she hadn't passed out yet. Some of the shakiness in her knees had mostly receded after a minute. She twisted her head to Claire and gruffly asked, "Are you fucking nuts?"

The convoy leader smirked and answered, "You should see me on a bad day." She set her cold stare on the super Tryrant. "Bastard," she muttered.

Alice blew out a breath until she warily caught movement from the super Tyrant. A red vein began forming and creeping down his chest.

"No," Claire whispered in doubt. "God no." She reached behind for her second Beretta Cougar, her head shaking.

Alice stepped in front of the convoy leader. "He was born from fire," she murmured. From prior intense training, she understood what had to be done to defeat the monster. The bright ring returned in her eyes as the super Tyrant sluggishly climbed onto his feet.

Claire lowered her gun and touched Alice's nearby arm. Recent memories seemed to repeat as the fire around the super Tyrant were taken control of and grew.

The super Tyrant ignored the new threat and instead roared at the convoy leader's constant protector. He would not be defeated until he completed his mission. He spread out his arms and gave a harsh roar that rattled the ground's surface.

Seeing the perfect chance, Alice surged the flames from the tanker and into the super Tyrant's wide open mouth. Her telekinesis increased the flames' temperature at an alarming rate and caused the super Tyrant's body to lose control. Red veins protruding from the monster's chest glowed even brighter and spread hastily over his body.

The super Tyrant's bloated body made Claire suck in a sharp breath. "Shit," she hissed and quickly turned away before her prediction came true.

Another explosion rocked the campsite after the super Tyrant popped like an over inflated balloon. Blood, bones, and melting flesh flung all over the ruined tanker and nearby area. Quickly an ugly stench wafted through the campsite, and Claire tightened her throat in hopes to hold down the vomit that pressed against her stomach.

Alice swayed for several seconds, a moan escaping between her lips. She could feel the fog thickening in her head. But this time she didn't fight it because she knew the super Tyrant was done. She had defeated it, saved Claire, and even K-Mart. Just at the thought of the leader, Alice weakly called, "Claaaire..." Her words were lost though, like her thin strength.

Claire twisted her head around and saw Alice giving into the fatigue. She quickly pushed to her feet and turned to her right with her arms coming out. Alice fell into her arms after blacking out similar to last time. Claire knelt down and adjusted her savior, the second handgun left on the ground. The smell of undead flesh and gasoline reached Claire's nose, but she didn't care about Alice's soaked clothes. Instead she stood up and visually scanned around for the F-350. She had to be assured that K-Mart was safe. Claire briefly shut her eyes once the Ford F-350 pulled up past the old museum.

"Thank god," Claire whispered. All three of them were safe, somehow. Peering down at their protector, Claire knew why she and K-Mart would see the rest of today. Basking in the morning sun for another moment, she tried fathoming all that had to be done now. First thing was Alice then to check on K-Mart. Claire set her jaw and started a hunt for an ambulance. She couldn't wait to get the Hell away from this goddamn place. What she'd quickly learned once becoming a leader was that the battle was the easy part compared to after the battle.

 

**To be continued.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 20**

"Camp is setup," Carlos reported to Claire Redfield. A sniff of the air told him it was enough now that they were upwind from this morning's warzone. Yet hints of burning still somehow drifted through the old Carter Fold theatre and into the camp. Every survivor's nose tickled with inflected flesh mixed with pure blood, a reminder of an ugly day.

"Are the cleaners almost done?" Claire checked. Her cold stare remained locked on the survivors moving through the well fortified camp.

Carlos bit his bottom lip and barely retained a smart comment. He didn't understand why the convoy leader insisted on wasting the emergency reserves of gasoline. It was crazy to him despite he understood Claire's mindset to cleanse the Earth of the undead massacre from this morning.

After a deep breath, Carlos gruffly replied, "Yes." He then reminded, "The explosion burned off most of the undead."

The convoy leader pulled on her hat's brim then folded her arms against her chest. She stood in silence despite her thoughts were loud in her head. Her searching eyes crept over the campsite in the late afternoon sunlight. Damn days were definitely getting shorter, which could mean that Umbrella would have more time to attack at night.

Carlos studied the leader's dark profile that softly glowed in the lingering sunlight. Today's horrible events kept repeating in his head. "You should have told me," he quietly yet sternly pressed upon the convoy leader. He waited for Claire's response until he realized she didn't care. He set his jaw and argued, "There should have been patrols setup... guns distributed... traps built... anything but what you did, Claire." He flexed his grip on his rifle that he now carried in hand rather than on his back. "Your judgment is being impaired by her." Sharply dangerous green eyes cut to him, finally.

"She's the reason we're still alive," Claire reminded him.

Carlos was slightly startled. Only weeks ago, he recalled being on opposite sides with Claire about this topic. Now he believed that she was the threat, and it was Claire defending her. He refocused on the argument and shifted closer to Claire. "Maybe she's the reason for these attacks." He didn't doubt that Claire had thought of that earlier. Despite they were on the edge of camp, he kept his voice down so they weren't overheard by the survivors. "We didn't have this problem until she showed up."

Claire gradually turned her head away from Carlos and went back to studying the convoy, which now lacked a gasoline tanker. A deep breath barely soothed the black anger that was creeping through her chest thanks to Carlos's outspoken opinion. But a snide smile drew across her lips. "I thought she was your friend."

Carlos lifted his chin and glanced in Alice's supposed general direction before slotting his eyes at Claire's profile. It was true that he'd considered Alice a friend. After all, it was his bullet that stopped an undead from sinking its sharp teeth into Alice's neck this morning. But just what in Hell was Claire attempting to prove? If the convoy were to survive then removing Alice would most likely halt Umbrella's attempts.

Claire turned to Carlos and held his eyes as she threatened, "If you make her look like an enemy then I will tie you to a tree and leave you for the undead to feast upon." She took a step closer to him. "Question my judgment again... I'll just shoot you in the head." She narrowed her eyes and whispered, "Enough shit has happened to these survivors that they don't need your paranoid delusions." For another second, they locked cold stares before Claire disappeared into the campsite.

"It's a mistake," Carlos muttered. His bitter features stayed on Claire's receding figure. But there wasn't much he could do short of attempting a mutiny. But what would that really provide the convoy? Nothing but more turmoil and a new yet weak leadership because nobody else in the convoy could match Claire Redfield. And truthfully, nobody wished to be the next Claire Redfield.

Claire adjusted her hat, which was still damp after being washed clean of infected blood. She didn't give a damn and just needed the hat's constant companionship that it offered like the Beretta Cougars. Her next duty was rather high among her dislikes, but Claire had long ago adjusted to it. She crossed the camp and approached the twin ambulances parked rear to rear.

Hours ago there'd been two long lines snaking off from the back of the ambulances. Such an event had become uncommon but after this morning, it was necessary and required after Claire's orders were clearly established that not one survivor could be overlooked today. Unfortunately that included K-Mart, but she'd promised to heed the order and go to either Betty or Doctor Green. Last in line, K-Mart found herself in Doctor Green's hands despite she'd hoped for Betty. She nearly requested for Betty until she decided to hold her silence and just get it over with now.

Claire Redfield spotted Betty's ambulance open, and the nurse was busy cleaning up the inners of the old ambulance. "You have a report ready?"

Betty stopped her duties and approached her desk, a worn folder waiting there. "Yes." She slid the brown folder off then carried it over the convoy leader.

"How many?" Claire asked.

"Three," Betty softly answered. She handed it to Claire and waited for a response.

Claire was studying the simple list neatly jotted down on the paper in the folder. She pursed her lips while faces flashed through her mind. She closed the folder then looked up at Betty. "Who's Doctor Green with?"

Betty was squatted down, the bullet belt across her waist slightly sagged forward. She lifted her eyes from Claire to the closed door of the other ambulance. "K-Mart," she murmured. Like a few select others, she knew it was K-Mart's first time.

Claire breathed deeply then shifted away from Betty. "Thanks." She indicated the folder on her way to Doctor Green's ambulance.

Betty had just barely caught the leader's protective glare towards Doctor Green's ambulance. There was no reason to question it when she knew it was due to K-Mart being in Doctor Green's hands. "Sorry, Claire," she murmured, more to herself. She should have had K-Mart, and Betty didn't understood why the teen hadn't waited for her. What slightly surprised the nurse was that the convoy leader was going to go into Doctor Green's ambulance when K-Mart was there. Betty sighed because she didn't realize how much Claire still distrusted Doctor Green.

Claire had the right door open and ignored K-Mart's startled gasp. Her tall figure already concealed the open door from the world. She closed the door and cut her dark green eyes from K-Mart's nude form to Doctor Green.

K-Mart had subconsciously covered her breasts and bit her bottom lip when she heard somebody climbing into the ambulance behind her.

"Claire," Doctor Green warned the convoy leader. Displeasure shined in her eyes. She disliked Claire's uninvited entrance when she was performing a bite inspection, especially on K-Mart.

Claire easily ignored her friend's naked body and moved around her to where Doctor Green stood. Boots boomed against the metal floor and felt heavy in everybody's chests. "Are you almost done?" Once she was around K-Mart and near Doctor Green, she held up Betty's folder. "I want your report."

"In five minutes," Doctor Green replied. She waited for the leader to excuse herself from the ambulance and quickly concluded it wasn't going to happen. There was always talk that Claire Redfield was protective over K-Mart, but this was a direct show of it. A frown creased her lips further because it also told her that Claire didn't trust her.

"You've got two minutes," Claire corrected. Her icy stare remained locked on Doctor Green. She waited for a reason to be challenged by Doctor Green.

After a heavy breath, Doctor Green nodded and faced K-Mart again. She knew to hurry her bite inspection, but she refused to skip the blood check. "Where were you during the attack?" she softly asked K-Mart.

"In Claire and Alice's truck," K-Mart murmured. She still kept her arms crossed but stayed focused on Doctor Green despite Claire's imposing form was only a few feet away.

Doctor Green glanced over her left shoulder and noted how Claire Redfield wasn't about to sit or back off. She could tell it was impacting K-Mart a great deal after she'd already worked hard to get K-Mart semi-comfortable earlier. Taking a step back, the doctor knew she blocked K-Mart's view of the convoy leader.

"Did you get out of the truck?" the doctor questioned. She pulled off the stethoscope from around her neck then breathed on the bell so it'd warm up, for K-Mart's sake.

"Yes," K-Mart softly confessed.

Doctor Green nodded then moved closer and pressed the diaphragm against K-Mart's chest. "Any injuries?"

K-Mart shook her head. She then performed the doctor's deep breath requests.

"Good," Doctor Green soothed. She silently apologized to the teen when she had to go behind, leaving K-Mart exposed to Claire. Pressing the diaphragm against her patient's back, she instructed the breathing again.

K-Mart swallowed hard but continued staring at the floor off to the right. She hadn't made eye contact with Claire yet. Despite all the swims and baths together, the sex, and accidental mishaps in the past, it still wasn't enough to ease K-Mart's embarrassment in front of Claire. Most likely Claire was here to ensure Doctor Green was both professional and speedy. But that did very little to settle K-Mart. Suddenly her attention snapped up when the doctor came in front of her again and spoke.

"I'm going to take a small sample of blood." Doctor Green wanted to do the easy stuff first then save the hardest for last because after that then K-Mart would most likely want to bolt out of the ambulance. It was fairly normal for any survivor's first experience.

K-Mart nervously watched the doctor picking up a prepped needle and cleaning ointment. Needles weren't K-Mart's favorite, and she looked away when the tip was drawn towards her right arm. Once Doctor Green withdrew with the filled needle, she opened her eyes and studied her sample of blood being poured into a vial then seated in a tube holder for later testing.

Doctor Green returned to teen and sadly smiled. "Last thing is the visual inspection." She gently gripped K-Mart's folded arms and whispered, "You'll have to hold out your arms." The hesitation in the patient's eyes was clear, but soon Doctor Green was able to check over K-Mart's hands, arms, and breasts for any injuries or bites.

K-Mart closed her eyes when Doctor Green knelt down in front of her. She was breathing heavy and sweat developed over her palms. Despite her eyelids hid Claire's presence, she still starkly felt it. Distantly, she heard rubber softly snap against skin and caused K-Mart to grit her teeth.

The doctor adjusted the clean gloves over her hands then began probing the front of K-Mart's body for any signs of infection. Long ago in the Umbrella labs, it was discovered that the infection spread much more rapidly through open wounds versus oral ingestion. A human could ward off minor oral ingestion but anything else was too much. Since then, Doctor Green invested time into the visual inspection because she understood a bite or infected wound meant less time, a lot less.

Shifting behind K-Mart, Doctor Green finished off the visual inspection by checking over K-Mart's backside. She detected soft trembles coming from the teen despite Doctor Green's gentleness.

Claire kept a careful eye on the bite inspection. She strangled down a cutting remark when Doctor Green took too long, in her opinion. Despite every survivor had to be checked, she didn't like that K-Mart was one of them. "Wrap it up, Green," she sharply ordered.

The doctor sighed then slowly stood up but made sure to brush K-Mart's hair aside. There was nothing around the teen's neck, which was an all too common spot. Satisfied by the visual once-over, she moved in front of the patient and instructed, "Go ahead and get dressed, K-Mart."

All too happy to do so, K-Mart snared her clothes and hastily put each item on in record time. As she drew closer to getting her boots on, she became more relieved but not completely calm. The rising tension in the air made her hairs standup and prickled her skin.

"Thanks, K-Mart," the doctor offered. She was standing beside the desk and prepping the blood to be tested.

K-Mart put on her hat last and gave Doctor Green a firm nod. For a second, she glanced at Claire but said nothing and quickly left the ambulance. Surprisingly the late afternoon sunlight was relief to her rather than a scary omen about tonight. K-Mart let out a low breath then noted Betty in the other ambulance.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Betty checked.

K-Mart shrugged and simply answered, "Not fast enough."

Betty nodded in understanding and promised, "It gets easier each time." She then jutted her chin at the other ambulance. "Next time, wait for me."

K-Mart rubbed her hat's brim and murmured, "Thanks, Betty." She didn't want to discussion the bite inspections any further. From Doctor Green's closed ambulance, K-Mart made out Claire's muffled voice. But it wasn't her place to listen so she hurried off.

Claire accepted the file after asking for it. She held it in her left hand on top of Betty's file. Opening it up, she scanned over the list neatly printed in Doctor Green's handwriting. She came to the last name on the four person list and reread it twice then a third and fourth time. Slightly her lips parted and nervous heat washed over her body. Her dark green eyes lifted from the list and locked on the doctor's backside.

Doctor Green was bent over the small desk and testing K-Mart's blood for infection. After a droplet fell on the blood sample, Doctor Green carefully moved the slide under the microscope and began adjusting the light and resolution.

"Is this accurate?" Claire questioned. She held up the file with the list.

"Yes," the doctor replied, distantly. She focused on her task to check K-Mart's blood. "Look at the reports."

Claire shook her head and thumbed through the papers behind the list until she came to the one at the bottom. She skimmed over it then hesitated at the cause stated on the report. Several seconds passed while Claire stared darkly at the cause. She released a low breath after Doctor Green switched off the microscope.

Doctor Green sensed the convoy leader's disbelief so she turned around on the bolted down stool. She eyed which report had caught Claire's full attention. "I thought you'd been more concerned about the ten year old."

Claire narrowed her eyes at the doctor after closing the folder.

The doctor wished she could have taken the remark back. She sighed and shook her head. "You can't make a bite go away, Claire." She lowered her eyes and nibbled her bottom lip.

Something else was wrong, and Claire knew it. "What?"

Doctor Green took a deep breath and prepared to explain it to Claire. She lifted her gaze to the convoy leader. "They don't have much time left." She shook her head and better explained, "Whatever this stuff is... it's more advanced than before." Doctor Green held Claire's eyes. "If not tonight then tomorrow... first thing." She was distraught to share the news, but it was her duty as the convoy's doctor.

Claire didn't respond to the advice and merely lowered her hand with the folders. She started towards the sealed doors until Doctor Green's voice caught her.

"Is she awake yet?"

Claire peered over her shoulder. "No."

Doctor Green considered how long Alice was unconscious now compared to last time. "It's taking her longer to recover," she murmured.

Claire turned towards the doctor. "Do you know why?"

The doctor shook her head and honestly replied, "Maybe she knows." She watched Claire's features grow distant.

After a heavy breath, Claire focused on Doctor Green again and ordered, "Get a sleeping drink ready for the ten year old." She faced the door until yet again Doctor Green halted her attempt.

"None of us are immune to this, Claire... including you." Doctor Green hoped to reach through the convoy leader's steel and touch any emotions. But her attempt failed, like most other people's tries. She switched directions and softly added, "Not even Alice."

A gentle huff came from Claire, but she restrained her comment. She instead unlatched the door and pushed it open. She went down the first step.

"K-Mart's blood is clean," Doctor Green revealed before the leader left.

Claire paused on the first step. A thin layer of relief was evident in her shoulders lowering an inch. Yet again she held her silence and stepped off the ambulance then walked away. The dark brown folders in her hand carried seven names with seven reports that Claire would study in private. Tomorrow morning would be worse than today's morning, far worse.

Inspecting the camp, it was obvious that the survivors were quiet and settling in for an uncomfortable night. Many wished to have traveled away from today's grizzly battle scene, which rested just on the other side of the old theatre. But their leader had emphasized the importance of recovering from the battle, cleansing the Earth, and paying respect to the ones that died in the fighting. As Claire traveled through the darkening camp, she heard their whispers go quiet and curious eyes settled on her. She knew they were wondering what names lay hidden in the folders. Some already knew but not all were known.

Coming upon the M35 cargo truck, Claire spotted Carlos prepping the perimeter teams that would patrol tonight. She only gave him a faint nod of approval as she passed them. Disappearing out of the now fortified camp, Claire weaved through the woods for nearly five minutes until she found a nice, serene location beside a talkative brook. Setting the files down on a large boulder, she started putting together a small campfire. Shortly a fire was burning beside the slanted top boulder and provided both warmth and light for the convoy leader. Once settled on the boulder, Claire began carefully reading over the files within the folders. Soon the fire provided the only light source on the handwritten documents.

After reading over everything carefully, the convoy leader stared at the fire for a minute and mentally prepared for what tomorrow morning would mean, to the convoy and to her. She bowed her head and tried accepting what had to be done despite the consequences. Long ago she'd accepted this duty and what may come of it. Everybody in the convoy understood what had to be done, for the greater good. It was simply an accepted fact when a survivor joined Claire Redfield's convoy. Nobody was lied to or misled when it came to what was expected from a survivor once they joined the ranks.

A hefty sigh escaped the convoy leader and did nothing to settle her thoughts. Claire picked up the top folder, which had the three names from Betty. She pulled out the list and studied the names one last time. She wouldn't forget their names, ever. Accepting that she was the leader for a reason, she leaned forward and carefully fed the list to the flames in front of her. Nobody else could fulfill her duties as leader, and Claire wouldn't wish it on anybody else. Somehow, she was able to find sleep at night unlike most people if they were in her position.

Once the fire ate the list, Claire removed the supplemental documents and also handed them over to the flames. She watched each one burn and turn into ashes that the breeze took away. One day she knew this would be her own fate, but hopefully only after K-Mart was safe. How that'd ever be possible, Claire wasn't sure yet.

Dropping Betty's empty folder, Claire retrieved the one from Doctor Green and opened it to the list on top. Like earlier, she carefully reread the names that became engrained in her memory, like all the previous ones in the last two years. Licking her lips, Claire pulled off the list and held it near the dancing flames. She couldn't take her eyes off the last name, which caused her pulse to quicken. Every curse went out to the Fates for this sick, twisted situation that only served to make Claire madder.

"Damn them," Claire hotly whispered towards Umbrella. "Go to Hell, bastards." She watched the list wither into dark ashes. Just as the list drifted from her fingertips, a familiar presence alerted Claire's keen senses. She brought her right hand between her arm and stomach, fingertips dancing with a Beretta's handle. She only relaxed once she laid her eyes on Alice Abernathy.

Cautiously, Alice entered the firelight more and studied the folder in the convoy leader's left hand. She lifted her eyes to Claire's icy features. "Carlos said you were out here."

Claire wondered whether or not Carlos mentioned she didn't like to be disturbed on rare occasions such as this one. She looked back at the first report in the doctor's folder. "You're awake." She drew out the first report. "You were out of it longer this time," she commented.

Alice remained standing off to one side of the fire, facing the leader. She watched the document enter the fire and burn away.

"How do you feel?" Claire prompted after a long silence. She freed the first report then reached for the second one in the small stack. All her attention was focused on the document.

"Not a hundred percent yet," Alice admitted. She considered what exactly Claire was doing and caught a faint glimpse of medical information on the paper. Doctor Green's handwriting was all too familiar to Alice.

"I don't think anybody is," Claire murmured. She burned the second report and grabbed the third one. "So explain to me why you were unconscious longer this time?"

Alice canted her head slightly at the leader's more than abrasive attitude. She could feel some kind of pull over Claire, and it didn't make sense to Alice. Too tired to figure it out right now, Alice just went with the flow for once. She refocused on Claire's question and came up with a simple response.

"I'm out of shape."

Claire let the report go and finally peered up at Alice with hooded eyes. "Out of shape?" She waited for more information but first Alice came closer and knelt down near her. Claire lifted the folder's left cover up higher so the documents were hidden better.

"Once upon a time I was able to kill humans with my telekinesis," Alice murmured. She reached forward and continued stretching her hand out until her fingers entered the flames. But surprisingly they didn't burn her and instead parted then several flames joined above Alice's open palm.

Claire arched an eyebrow at Alice's display of powers. She held her tongue though.

"Now it takes a lot more... effort," Alice revealed. She withdrew her hand but pulled out the flame, which danced over her palm.

Claire restrained her awe and remained passive despite she was impressed by Alice's powers. She curiously watched the flame in Alice's hand until it began dying.

"But..." Alice also watched the flame fade away. "Like anything else, if you don't use it then you lose it." Once the flame died, she revealed the blue ring around her eyes to Claire after she turned her head.

Claire slightly leaned to her right, further from Alice. Now it made sense why Alice had a hard time recovering from the fights. She turned towards the campfire again and didn't have anything to say.

"K-Mart is shaken up from this morning," Alice softly mentioned.

Keeping her eyes trained on the last report, Claire seemed to study it but had heard Alice's words. She fingered the corner of the document and replied, "Everybody is."

Alice canted her head and considered whether or not that included Claire too. She sighed and attempted to go further into the discussion because she knew how Claire felt about K-Mart. "She needs us both, Claire."

The convoy leader extracted the last document and lifted her head. She turned the document so that the blank backside faced Alice then she held the top half into the fire. "K-Mart understands... she understands me." She stared at the cause scratched in Doctor Green's handwriting until the flames ate it up. "She needs me to lead her." Claire let the document go then looked at Alice and finished, "Not comfort her."

Alice chewed back a snide remark because it'd only hinder her relationship with Claire. After a low breath, she turned her head to the campfire and whispered, "Where exactly are you leading her to?" She didn't want an answer and climbed to her feet. Leaving the camp's light, Alice became silent in the dark woods. However, she didn't go very far and climbed into the trees then back tracked towards Claire's campfire. Hidden among the trees, Alice watched over the convoy leader. Umbrella and their undead couldn't be trusted even after she and the convoy wiped out a seeming legion of them today.

Claire Redfield remained seated in front of the campfire for awhile. The empty file folders were forgotten next to her boots. Her long stare went through the fire and focused on nothing but her thoughts. Alice's last question continued rolling through her head along with the seven names she had to face tomorrow morning. Just what was she doing with the convoy? Or more importantly, what the Hell was she doing to the convoy? All the traveling to nowhere seemed like an answerless riddle. A year ago Claire thought she knew what she was doing for the convoy, but now it was becoming nearly insane. So far there were thirty-eight dead by Claire's hand and soon more would tarnish Claire's soul.

Once the small fire started dwindling down, Claire got up from the hard seat and took the folders. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but soon Carlos would come looking for her. Dirt kicked onto the fire snubbed it out quickly then Claire was on her way back to camp. At first everything seemed quiet until her senses prickled, but Claire didn't hear anything more than a few fading crickets. As a precaution, she pulled out a Beretta Cougar and released the safety. Nothing jumped out at her and the sensation faded after she entered the camp.

From the edge of the camp, Alice remained in the trees and in the darkness but had a clear sight of Claire going to the ambulances. Most likely it was to return the empty folders that'd had some intriguing documents. Alice suspected what they'd contained earlier but wouldn't dare put the spotlight on Claire, right now. Instead, she wanted to check on K-Mart. Neatly flipping off the branch, she landed on her boots and entered the quiet camp.

Setting her sights on the F-350, Alice went there first and was surprised to find K-Mart in the back. She needed to check on K-Mart so she opened the rear passenger door and accidently startled the teen. "Hey," she carefully greeted.

"Hey," K-Mart murmured. She sat up and put her feet on the floor. "How you feeling?"

"Better," Alice softly replied. Visually scanning over K-Mart, she returned the same question.

K-Mart just shrugged then tried changing topics. "Have you seen Claire?"

"Just a little while ago." Alice reached out and hooked the back of K-Mart's neck. "Did you eat?"

"Not hungry." K-Mart felt guilty enjoying Alice's tender touch. She bowed her head and stared at her lap. "I just want to lay down." Hesitantly she met Alice's gaze and asked, "Are you patrolling again?"

Alice nodded then tenderly squeezed her lover's neck. "I don't think we'll have any more trouble for a bit."

"How can you be sure?"

Alice revealed a thin smirk. "We bloodied their noses pretty good."

"But that won't stop them," K-Mart argued.

Alice sighed and lost her grin. "No." She bowed her head. "I'm working on that part though."

K-Mart shook her head. "You can't do much short of destroying Umbrella."

Alice kept her head down but lifted her eyes, which showed off the bright blue in them. "That's been on my to do list for the past year." She didn't express her thoughts further and instead straightened up. "I'll have my radio if you need me."

K-Mart nodded then sadly smiled at her lover. "Thanks."

Alice moved her left hand and cupped K-Mart's soft cheek. She leaned in for a soft kiss then withdrew slightly and murmured, "I won't be far." She ran her thumb across K-Mart's moist lips before pulling away. She took only her kukris and the radio from the front seat where they'd been placed while she rested earlier. She traded a last glance with her lover before leaving the truck.

K-Mart sat there and watched Alice in the mix of light from the campfires and moon until Alice was too far. After a shaky sigh, K-Mart toppled down into the back seat and grabbed the heavy blanket from the floor. She curled up with her back pressed into the bench seat. Most likely Claire would be in the truck in a few hours.

At eleven o'clock, Claire indeed arrived in usual fashion. She tried being quiet so that K-Mart wasn't disturbed. Like any night, she became situated quickly and dedicated another night to protecting K-Mart. Before getting into the truck, she and Alice had briefly spoke about tonight's plans, which repeated last night's ones except now there were two teams also patrolling.

Sleep never did touch Claire, just like last time. Her duty to keep K-Mart safe kept her awake, and her thoughts about the pending future were her company. At dawn, Claire peered through the front window and tensely waited for yesterday to repeat, but instead the birds were the only sound. Hopefully that was a good sign for the convoy because Claire wanted to move on by lunchtime.

But first thing were the seven people on the lists that were etched into Claire's head. She'd thought a lot about those survivors last night, especially the seventh one. She'd always despised her role as the leader, but as days passed she began to loath herself. This morning was a reminder why she hated being Claire Redfield.

Once ready, the convoy leader took one Berretta Cougar at a time. She dropped out one handgun's magazine and checked that it was full. She reloaded the magazine then grabbed the second Beretta Cougar, which she also released its magazine. Claire ran her thumb's nail down all the bullets lurking in the magazine. There were more than enough for this morning.

Claire stowed the guns into her dual shoulder holster then grabbed her black vest. She shrugged on the vest and sat there for a moment. It was hard not to look back at K-Mart, but if she did then she'd be weak. Instead Claire silently left the truck until the door slammed in her wake. She released a heavy breath that fogged in the cool morning air. Putting one foot forward, Claire felt the steel in her skin thicken each step she took closer to the seven. She silently recited their names in her head, but it was the last one that would break Claire's heart. There was no going back from what had to be done and what she would do, as convoy leader.

 

**To be continued.**

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 21**

"Is it ready?" Claire asked Doctor Green.

The doctor had a vial with a nearly clear liquid in it. "Yes." She obviously hadn't slept well, her hair in disarray. She met the convoy leader at the double doors of the ambulance, knelt down, and held out the vial.

Claire accepted the vial and hid it in her rear pocket. She didn't say anything else to Doctor Green and left the ambulance.

Doctor Green remained there for a long minute then looked across the space over to Betty. They held sad stares before returning to their duties.

The camp was very still at dawn, more than normal. Only a few survivors stirred which included the managers. At the catering truck, Claire found Otto already preparing breakfast so she climbed into his truck and shut the door. Normally Otto was cheerful, but today he was quiet and could barely look at Claire. Last night he'd been forewarned what had to be done this morning. He didn't envy Claire at all.

Claire reached behind and extracted the vial. She'd never asked Otto to do this or would allow him. Instead, she singled out one bowl of already hot oatmeal that was in a line up. Claire picked up the bowl, moved to the side, and freed the vial's cap. Carefully stirring the vial's contents into the oatmeal, Claire watched the oatmeal soak it up. She then retrieved two spoons and another bowl of steaming oatmeal.

Otto said nothing and merely watched the convoy leader leave the truck with the bowls. He swallowed hard, shook his head, and went back to prepping some food for tonight's meal. A strong sting entered his eyes, and he blinked several times despite tears slipped free.

Claire traveled through the camp until she came to the rekindled fire not far from the bus. Her searching eyes went over the faces and settled on a teenage girl's features. The teen, Amanda, was just a year younger than K-Mart. But it was the young girl in Amanda's lap that turned Claire's stomach.

Amanda adjusted her younger sister in her lap. She lifted her glossy, red eyes to the convoy leader, who squatted down in front of her. She bowed her head and breathed in her sister's soft scent.

Katie yawned then focused on Claire Redfield next to her.

"Hey," the leader greeted the pair. Her tone held strength despite the situation. She lifted her eyes to Amanda. "I brought breakfast." Claire held out the left bowl to Amanda then the right one to Katie.

"Thank you," Katie murmured. She finished rubbing her eye and accepted the hot oatmeal.

Amanda silently took the bowl but set it down.

Claire cupped the ten-year old girl's cheek. "Don't thank me." She stood up and briefly held Amanda's eyes.

Amanda licked her cracked lips yet managed a weak nod to the convoy leader. Her silent promise to make sure that her little sister ate the last meal. But Amanda wouldn't eat her own.

Claire slipped away and decided to get prepared for the seven. First she went to the M35 cargo truck and retrieved a worn shovel. She departed the camp and went in search of a good location. The oatmeal needed time to work on Katie. In the woods, the birds were rather lively and several squirrels and chipmunks scurried past whenever Claire came close. However, the wildlife weren't of any interest to Claire.

Finding a secluded clearing about a ten minute walk from the campsite, Claire visually scanned the area and decided it was a serene location. Its beauty would soon be tainted by Claire's hands. She first scarred the land by driving the shovel into the ground beside an oak tree. Leaving it behind, the convoy leader began the slow walk back to camp. Her boots felt heavy each step she took towards the convoy.

Just before entering the camp, a tingle started under Claire's skin and made her look to the right. She narrowed her eyes at the cause of her body's excitement. Her steel green eyes remained locked on Alice Abernathy as she came towards her.

Alice passed the cargo truck and a few trees to where Claire waited for her. She felt the reinforced metal under Claire's skin without even touching it first. She parted her lips slightly once she realized what Claire planned to do shortly.

Claire shook her head because she didn't wish to discuss it with Alice. For two years now she had carried out her duty as convoy leader. It could not be questioned or altered by anybody nor would she allow another person to takeover this particular duty.

Alice shifted closer. "Claire..." She faltered and continued searching frozen green eyes.

The seven faces flashed in the leader's mind then settled on the seventh one. Claire swallowed hard yet it did nothing to ease the pressure in her chest. "I don't need it."

Alice clenched her jaw and shook her head. It was hard to believe, even Claire Redfield needed support and comfort. Alice knew the only other way to survive what Claire did was to become stone cold. She'd been down that path once upon a time.

For a second time, Claire read Alice's open worry, which was unacceptable in Claire's book. She was the convoy leader and swore to it. However, it was the seventh face that increased the pressure further. Claire inhaled deeply and posed, "You want to show me... that this tri can work..." Her words hung in the air as a half question. The worry spreading across Alice's face made Claire continue talking. "Then take care of K-Mart... when I can't right now." Her last words shook with desperation.

Alice absorbed Claire's overwhelming need to have K-Mart safe. She shut her eyes briefly and gave a nod. "I will," she hoarsely promised. She studied the metallic gloss to Claire's features.

Claire accepted Alice's commitment and frail relief settled in her mind, for a few minutes. She brushed past but felt Alice behind her like a shadow. Nearing the main campfire, Claire studied all the familiar faces of the survivors that were left after yesterday's battle. Silence settled around the campfire and all eyes turned to the convoy leader.

Alice had separated from Claire and pinpointed K-Mart seated beside Mikey. Just next to them were Betty and Doctor Green, who seemed to be observers on the sidelines. Alice slotted her eyes at the doctor and nurse then focused on K-Mart. Moving closer, Alice's attention was drawn to Mikey and a sharp inhale confirmed her suspicions. Alice balled up her hands and the survivors' tension wired her.

"It's time," Claire announced to the dwindling convoy. She peered over her right shoulder and took in the first survivor's familiar features. His name was Greg. From the corner of her view, she caught Amanda standing up with her sleeping sister in her arms.

From the side of the campfire, Alice was intrigued by the survivors' pure loyalty to Claire Redfield. It amazed her how Claire could command such faith from humans. But one by one, the seven started circling Claire Redfield.

K-Mart felt slightly nauseous and tried quelling it with deep breaths. Mikey's rising movement on her right though made her heart accelerate and pound against her chest. Suddenly K-Mart burst from the seat and latched onto Mikey's arm after he took another step towards Claire.

"What are you doing?" K-Mart demanded.

Mikey stared at Claire for a second before he faced his friend. "I... have to go with Claire."

K-Mart's features fell, dread filled her eyes. She slowly began shaking her head and hotly whispered, "No... n-n-no."

"K-Mart, I was bit-"

"No!" K-Mart fought, tears already building up.

Mikey clenched his teeth against the emotions rising between them. He fisted his hands in hopes to resist the surge. "I'm sorry, K-Mart." Behind him, he felt the convoy leader's presence.

K-Mart trembled and lifted her eyes to Claire Redfield. She read the truth in Claire's eyes, and it made her tightened her grip on Mikey's wrist.

Alice drifted in closer, behind K-Mart. She pushed the chair out of the way and looked across to Claire. Now she understood exactly what Claire was asking her to do, for all of them.

"Please, Claire," K-Mart softly pleaded.

"I can't make a bite go away," Claire gently reminded.

Mikey turned his head when he couldn't hide his coughs further. He swallowed the vile blood and looked at K-Mart again. He flinched at his friend's obvious fears. "It'll be okay."

"No!" K-Mart yelled.

Mikey saw the fight rise in K-Mart so he hastily grabbed his friend for a hug. He wasn't disappointed when K-Mart feverishly returned the desperate hug. He kissed her temple and murmured, "I love you, Dahlia."

K-Mart fisted her left hand against his shoulder and whimpered, "I love... you too." She knew she'd wake up from this bad nightmare soon. But yet the hot tears felt very real against her flushed cheeks.

Mikey now understood why Claire did things the way she did all this time. He gritted his teeth and abruptly separated from K-Mart before she could do anything about it.

"No!" K-Mart hollered again. She tried for Mikey until an arm snared her by the waist. Much to her surprise Alice had grabbed her from behind. "N-n-no, please!" She tried wrenching free from the much stronger arms, but it was useless. "Please don't do this, Claire," K-Mart begged, desperation painfully raw on her face. But Claire kept her back to K-Mart.

Mikey took Claire's side and approached the six others. He looked over his shoulder at K-Mart, who was silently pleading for him to stay alive. Not to go, not to give up, not to leave her. But the truth was Mikey knew he was infected and soon would spread the virus if he wasn't put to rest.

Claire came up to Amanda and gently retrieved Katie. Once she had the sleeping girl in her arms, she glanced at the six others and confirmed they were in her care. Claire didn't dare look at K-Mart and simply started the march through the camp towards the infected seven's resting place.

"Mikey!" K-Mart hollered. She didn't even receive a last glance from him. She dug her nails into Alice's arm. "Claire, please don't!" she screamed, her throat raw. "Mikeeey!" Tears continued down her cheeks. K-Mart became frantic suddenly once Mikey disappeared past the M35 cargo truck. She slipped free from Alice and made it for a few yards before Alice grabbed her again.

"Let me go," K-Mart hissed at her lover. But Alice sharply jerked her, and it cut through her anger.

"Nothing can be done," Alice stated. Mikey's pending death made Alice ache, especially for K-Mart.

K-Mart shoved against Alice's chest, fists flying. It hardly stilled her anger and pain about Mikey.

"Let him go," Alice sharply ordered.

But K-Mart couldn't accept Mikey's fate. "Please," she begged, breathlessly. "Please... no..." Her nails loosened against Alice's jacket. "N-n-no... God, please." All the weight in her chest ached against her heart, so harshly.

Alice could feel K-Mart's strength fading out. She bent down as K-Mart began to weaken. Adjusting her arms quickly, she picked K-Mart up and held her close. Without having to look, Alice felt all the survivors staring at them, which she wouldn't allow any longer. Alice hastily left the watching eyes and beelined to the F-350 pickup truck. They needed the meager seclusion that the truck could offer them.  

The truck was locked tight and would seal out any external noises, especially distant gunshots. K-Mart was curled up in Alice's body. Her tears dampened the soft white cotton shirt that Alice had just put on this morning. Long fingers soothingly traveled through K-Mart's blond tresses, over and over. But despite the soothing comforts, K-Mart wept for Mikey and how his life would end. If only she'd gone to him yesterday morning during the attack then he'd never been bitten. Mikey's last words echoed in her thoughts and made her cling tighter to Alice.

Shutting her eyes, Alice willed her emotions to stay fairly calm so that K-Mart could depend on her. She lowered her head and rested her cheek against her lover's head. She murmured soft words into K-Mart's ear in hopes it'd help, even a little. Yet Alice wondered just how hard this situation would be for Claire as it was K-Mart. Exactly what would it do to K-Mart and Claire and their relationship? Alice briefly trembled at the thought.

Beyond the Ford F-350, the remaining survivors sat quietly around the camp and attempted continuing the morning like normal. But too much silence led to dark thoughts and hopeless worries about the future. If yesterday's attack had ended with eleven dead and seven infected then nobody was sure what'd be left after another attack. Peppered around the campfire were only forty-one survivors left. To add to fears, the convoy had lost their fuel truck that carried gasoline, which meant certain vehicles would become useless soon. Each survivor felt their safety become thinner, and death was smiling at them.

Outside the perimeter, Carlos Oliveira tailed the seven that were led by Claire Redfield. He detected they reached their destination so he stayed back and climbed up one tree to the lowest branch. He kept his rifle at the ready and the radio on his hip was low enough to only be heard by him. Carlos always remained within range of Claire in case something went wrong. But yet he knew not to appear and only stay within earshot. From here, he could barely make out the few voices but couldn't understand what was being said among the seven and Claire. He didn't need to know either.

"Claire, thank you."

The convoy leader swallowed hard and dipped her head at Mark.

"For keeping us safe... for doing your best," Mark softly added. Like the other infected, he stood in front of their leader.

Bonnie was standing off to the left. She curiously studied the convoy leader, paleness tainted her skin. "Don't carry our deaths with you," she urged.

Claire inwardly flinched after Bonnie managed to cut through her skin for a second. Her dark green eyes cut to Bonnie and that's when she noticed the blue hue in Bonnie's normally brown eyes.

Like the other five, Bonnie remembered when an infected survivor turned and attacked several people in the convoy. It'd simply happened because the infected survivor was selfish and didn't disclose their infected wound. Ten survivors paid the price that day. And it was also the beginning of Claire's most hated duty as convoy leader.

"I promise to make this quick," Claire stated. But it'd never been a fast enough event for Claire. She adjusted Katie in her arms as her eyes traveled over the others, except for Mikey. "If you wish to share words with each other then... please do." She moved away from them and approached the three trees that were lined up next to each other. Bending down, she gently placed the sleeping girl on the soft grass and brown leaves. Behind her, the infected spoke to each other in choked voices.

Claire remained knelt beside Katie and silently watched the girl's peaceful features. It was hard to believe that soon the ten year old would mutate into a snarling, blood hungry monster. A shiver tried surfacing but Claire suppressed it. After accepting her pending duty, Claire fingered her right Beretta Cougar and garnered the security it falsely gave her. A last deep breath provided Claire with the ability to stand up and face the six infected that waited for her.

All six infected hesitantly shifted in their spots as the convoy leader neared them. Their eyes were briefly on Claire until she moved behind them. Greg closed his eyes and bit his lower lip once his leader gave her final order to them.

"Kneel down... and watch the clouds," Claire commanded them. Nothing was more assuring than mother nature's beauty before finding the afterlife. Claire stood behind the first infected and extracted her Beretta Cougar from the shoulder holster. She released the safety and lined the sight perfectly, too much of a habit now.

Claire's trigger finger tightened against the cold metal. Each infected's name would dash through Claire's mind along with any memories she held of them. The first infected was Jerry Williams, who joined the convoy fifteen months ago. Claire whispered a prayer in his name as she pulled the trigger. The first gunshot was the hardest, and the rest would be dominos.

Next the gun's sight lined with Linda Kevins, who had a son die from the flu last spring. Once the bullet pierced the back of her head, she started seeing her son in the distance. Third was Greg Sabol, and he was staring hopefully up at the blue sky. Prayers spilled from his lips until the Beretta Cougar popped loudly behind him.

Bonnie Padletti took a last breath after Greg began falling on her left side. She slowly released the breath and imagined her husband's handsome face before he'd turned during the initial outbreak. A thin smile pulled at her lips just before the gun fired on her.

Fifth was Tiffany Cole, and she hastily signed the cross over her chest and head. She linked her hands into a prayer just as the sun shined against her dark skin in the early morning. Wherever her sister was today, she hoped her sister was alive and not infected like her. But Tiffany would finally have her answer to her sister's whereabouts because Claire Redfield pulled the trigger. Tiffany softly gasped and toppled forward, lifeless.

Claire took another step to the right and stared at the last kneeling infected, but she lowered her gun. She sidestepped Mikey and instead returned to Katie, who slept through it all. Claire raised her gun some then aimed at the girl's temple. She fired only once and watched Katie's last breath.

Nearly done her duty, Claire turned on her heels and met Mikey's stricken features. He was the seventh, the last in the line. She flexed her grip on the Cougar Beretta then hoarsely ordered, "You can go."

Mikey stared at the convoy leader. Had he misheard Claire for the first time? He frantically trembled despite his loyalty to Claire.

"I said go," Claire angrily repeated. But he didn't move so she took two steps closer and yelled, "Go!"

Mikey bowed his head and no longer held down his frightened tears. He inhaled sharply then looked at Claire. "No." His voice trembled, and his heart pounded against his chest. "I won't become one of them." He imagined turning into an undead then somehow infecting those he cared about so much. Mikey refused to be them or do Umbrella's bidding.

Claire gritted her teeth and struggled accepting Mikey's choice. Because of his wishes she would have to honor them wholly. How else could she be both his leader and friend otherwise? Yet she shook her head at the idea of shooting the first person that began faithfully following her. Once the outbreak began, it was Claire and Mikey until others joined them like Carlos, L.J., Betty, and K-Mart. Now Claire was faced with shooting somebody she'd grown to care about, before she knew the consequences.

Mikey stood up, legs slightly weak. He approached the convoy leader and asked, "Please, Claire." He searched her cold eyes. But slowly he realized just how hard it was for Claire to do this and exactly why. He wiped his stained face first then whispered, "Everything will be alright." But the denial in Claire's eyes wasn't hard to miss.

"I won't lead you to your death," Claire murmured.

Mikey sensed the controlled emotions lurking under Claire's steel skin. He hadn't noticed it all this time until this moment. Perhaps the T-virus growing in his system made him more hyper sensitive to it. Or maybe it was the face of death that cleared his vision. But he understood now the weight that pushed against Claire each day.

"You never have," Mikey argued. He resisted a cough yet still tasted blood in his mouth. "You'll lead me to peace." Some part of him last night looked forward to leaving this life behind. Now he could feel that peace brushing his fingertips. Cautiously, he moved into Claire's space and drew her into a hug.

Claire stood stiff for a few seconds until she accepted Mikey's wishes. Slowly, she put her arms around him and held him tightly. The repulsive scent of infected blood tickled to her nose, and she knew he wasn't far from turning soon. The bite mark hidden under his jacket's collar had most likely spread, bigger and darker. She clenched her jaw and murmured, "I'm so sorry, Mikey." Apologies were a rare find with Claire Redfield. Guilt about Mikey's infection was gnawing at her, but she refused to regret her choices yesterday morning. If K-Mart had attempted to save Mikey then it'd been K-Mart kneeling under Claire's gun.

Mikey separated, reached behind and unhooked his silver necklace that he always wore under his shirt. He rehooked the chain after taking it off. "Please give this to K-Mart." He held it out, the charm dangling in midair.

Claire let the round charm fall into her palm, and she hastily stowed it in her pant pocket. "I will," she promised.

"It was my sister's necklace." Mikey bit his bottom lip but mentioned, "K-Mart always reminded me of her."

Claire cupped Mikey's cheek, his inhuman heat burning her palm.

Mikey gingerly wrapped his damp fingers around Claire's wrist. He wanted to tell Claire how he loved her, like family. But something told him that those words were not meant to be spoken by him. He instead offered her a tender smile then turned around.

Claire fisted her left hand as Mikey lowered to the ground. All the brown leaves rustled around them and settled again.

Mikey heard Claire shift behind him. But his attention was drawn to the blue skies. There he saw his family in the heavens, waiting for him. He actually began smiling as the gun behind his head popped loudly.

Claire turned her eyes away as Mikey slowly collapsed into the leaves. If she believed shooting the first was the hardest then she was wrong. The seventh was the hardest because he marked the beginning of Claire's leadership. And now Mikey would mark the end.

Like the six infected that'd knelt, Claire too stared up at the blue sky and refused to acknowledge Mikey's lifeless corpse at her feet. She rejected counting the blood spots on the brown leaves near his head. A gentle hum started in Claire's throat for a minute and ebbed the shake in her right hand. After awhile, Claire turned around and marched towards the waiting shovel behind the oak tree. She shoved the Beretta Cougar into her holster and instead grabbed the shovel. Nearing the dead, Claire set to work on digging seven graves.

In the distance, Carlos sunk against the tree's trunk and dropped his head. His legs were propped up on the branch, rifle between his knees. He'd strained for several long minutes until he heard the seventh gunshot. He sadly sighed at the last infected being put to rest.

Earlier Claire's yell had carried to Carlos and made him tense up, rifle at the ready. He hadn't gone to her aid though. The single word told him enough that it was between Claire and Mikey. There hadn't been any other infected in the past that Claire gave them the option to flee. Carlos waited so tensely and strained to hear Mikey's response. It wasn't until he heard the last gunshot that he knew Mikey's answer. Carlos couldn't understand how Claire pulled the trigger. However, he was thankful not to be in Claire's boots that very moment.

Unlike Claire, Carlos couldn't hold back his emotions for Mikey. He and Mikey had worked together for two years. Mikey's dedication to the convoy always amazed Carlos. In many ways, Carlos learned from Mikey how to be loyal compared to Carlos's shaky past. Overtime, Mikey had become a brother to Carlos and last night's time with Mikey didn't feel like enough to Carlos.

Several tears tracked down Carlos's face. He bitterly wiped them away then stared up at the beautiful sky. His anger at Umbrella rose up. Even to this day, Carlos hated the fact he'd worked for the cruel company. Nothing seemed to clean that stain from his past, especially when people like Mikey died from the T-virus.

Running his fingers through his hair, Carlos picked out the sounds of shoveling. He knew not to intrude on Claire. He was never asked to help after the infected were put to rest. Claire would not allow anybody to do her duty. Carlos would remain in the tree until Claire came to him then he would know it was done.

Two hours passed until Claire dug the seventh hole and carried Mikey to it. She carefully placed his limp body into it then positioned him correctly. Taking the shovel, Claire quickly started tossing the dirt back into the hole that was Mikey's grave. The dirt couldn't cover his lifeless face fast enough for Claire. Each toss buried Claire's memories of him and the beginnings of the convoy that she'd started with him.

Backing away, the convoy leader darkly stared at Mikey's grave that was the seventh mound in a long row. Claire tossed the shovel in the direction of the convoy then went to the center of the row. She knelt until her knee pressed into the cool ground. She bowed her head and murmured a prayer of peace to the seven. An apology to each of them passed her lips. But there was no way she could vow to them that their lives would be avenged. Perhaps someday Umbrella would be on the receiving end of death. Claire wished that on the corporation and the scientists that created the virus.

A shaky breath escaped the convoy leader before she stood up. She wouldn't return here, ever. Claire stole a last glance at the mounds, her eyes lingered on the last one for an extra second. Then she sharply turned, hurried off, and snared the shovel out of the leaves. Shortly Claire sensed Carlos at her side, but she didn't look at him. Together they returned to the quiet convoy that waited for them.

Claire went directly to the rear of the duce and half. The shovel was tossed into the rear, beside the four wheeler. She then faced Carlos. "They have an hour to say their goodbyes. Then we're leaving."

Carlos dipped his head in agreement. "I'll tell the managers." He knew to leave Claire, but he hesitantly lifted his left arm. The chill in Claire's eyes made him falter.

Claire silently dared him to offer her any comfort about the seven. Already her anger about their deaths was crawling up her throat. She dared him to contest it, to make it seem okay.

Swallowing hard, Carlos relented and took a step away. He hastily departed from the convoy leader's side and went off to carry out his orders.

For a minute, Claire stood there and darkly stared at Carlos's receding figure. But there were things that needed to be done. First thing was to speak to the new driver of Mikey's former van. Hopefully Johnny would be able to handle it. Yet Claire considered the fact that it may not matter once the news van ran out of fuel. Shaking off the dire thoughts, Claire focused on what she could deal with right now and the lack of a gasoline tanker would just have to wait.

In the Ford F-350, Alice was stretched out on the rear bench with K-Mart tangled around her. The soft breaths coming from the teen made her think that K-Mart had fallen asleep after crying so hard. But the movement outside the truck's tinted windows caught Alice's attention. Small groups of survivors were leaving the camp together in the direction of where the seven had gone. Nibbling on her bottom lip, Alice debated whether to wake K-Mart or not. It was just after half an hour later that she gently roused her lover.

K-Mart blinked several times until her vision cleared. Alice's voice made her focus and peer up into the older woman's concerned features. She wasn't sure what to say.

Alice brushed a blond strand from K-Mart's face. "I don't think we have much time to..." Her eyes lifted and locked on the survivors filing into camp.

K-Mart twisted her head around and studied the survivors returning from the woods. She shut her eyes and clenched Alice's black jacket tighter. None of it had been a nightmare, it was real.

Alice sadly sighed and whispered, "We should go say goodbye to him."

K-Mart nodded and was grateful that Alice planned to go with her. Many times she'd paid her respects to the dead, but this time it was somebody she loved dearly. She hoped she could make it out there.

It took a few minutes for K-Mart and Alice to get out of the truck. Neither of them saw Claire on their short trip across the camp. Perhaps it was for the best, for K-Mart's sake. They brushed by several survivors, who were headed back to camp. Once they approached the gravesite, K-Mart spotted Amanda beside a smaller mound.

Amanda twisted her head when she sensed people arriving at the site. She dropped the brief eye contact with K-Mart then looked at her sister's grave. She whispered a few last words and quietly brushed past K-Mart and Alice. The tear stains on her cheek were apparent in the morning sunlight.

K-Mart briefly watched the other teenager go. But then she weakly turned her attention to the seven mounds lined up in a row. She covered her mouth with her hand and fought against the sting in her eyes.

Alice remained still about a yard behind her lover. As K-Mart moved forward, Alice clenched her hands and stayed there, guarding her lover. She watched how K-Mart went to each grave and prayed for them, until she came to the seventh one. How K-Mart knew it was Mikey's grave, Alice was never sure.

K-Mart stood at Mikey's feet for a minute until she couldn't bare it anymore. She fell to her knees and folded her arms. She couldn't withhold the crying like earlier.

The sobbing made Alice bow her head, and her nails dug into her palms. She had to let K-Mart weep for her lost friend. But it didn't sooth Alice's anger that this had happened at all. Instead of Mikey in the ground, it could have been K-Mart or Claire. That was the only light that kept Alice from giving into her anger. However, it didn't quell the ugly fact that more humans were dead thanks to the T-virus's existence. If only she and Jill had been successful years ago then just maybe fate would have been a little better.

Time passed unknown until Alice first sensed a new presence from behind. A sniff of the air told her it was Claire's scent, and Alice didn't bother looking until Claire was briefly at her side. Alice turned her head and studied the hollowness in Claire. But what the other humans failed to see was the force pressing upon Claire. Parting her lips, Alice nearly spoke except that Claire moved away in time.

The convoy leader softly approached K-Mart, her right hand fisted with a silver chain tangled in her fingers. Claire knelt down behind her friend, their bodies barely touching.

K-Mart sat back on her heels and turned her head sidelong, Claire's profile in her view. She locked her jaw and withheld her pained sobs from earlier.

Claire raised her right arm and slowly opened her hand. The silver charm tumbled from her palm and swung in midair from the chain. She waited for K-Mart to take it.

Several times K-Mart opened and closed her mouth. There was nothing to say though. She knew what the charm meant. Shakily her hand clutched the silver charm, and Claire released the chain to her. K-Mart lowered the necklace into both her hands and heard Claire get up then leave. But K-Mart continued caressing the charm's face.

Engraved across the top was written Saint Christopher and below it was the icon of the patronage of safe travel. Once upon a time it had been a necklace that Mikey's sister wore, and she gave it to Mikey when he traveled to the United State for college. Mikey had worn it since then, until today. Now it'd been bestowed upon K-Mart in hopes it would protect her during her travels in a Hell ridden world.

Still rubbing the charm's image, K-Mart cried for her friend and prayed the pain would die with him. But it wouldn't leave her, like him. Mikey was a part of her family. He was the one that'd helped her through the hard times with Claire. She'd marveled at Mikey's patience and loyalty with Claire and learned from him. Despite Mikey often said that K-Mart was closer to Claire, it had been him that showed K-Mart how to befriend Claire. K-Mart felt she owed Mikey so much for what he'd taught her. Now there wasn't a chance, not even to thank him. If she'd known last night was their last time together, K-Mart would have spent it more wisely, but nobody told her that he was infected, not even Mikey himself.

Alice allowed K-Mart her final moments with Mikey. But a tilt of her head allowed the convoy's movements to reach her. Despite being left behind wasn't a concern, she wanted K-Mart to let go and leaving the gravesite was the first step. Alice approached her lover and gingerly clasped a weakened shoulder.

Understanding the silent request, K-Mart fumbled to her feet and balled up the necklace in her left hand, not quite ready to wear it. She stayed close to Alice on the journey back to the campsite. She murmured that she was going to get the truck ready for travel. She was grateful that Alice understood her desire to be alone before all three of them piled up in the truck together.

Briefly Alice's eyes followed K-Mart then she remained poised in the center of the camp. All the humans were milling about and packing things up. Soon it would be time to go and continue south towards some unknown destination. How insane yet comforting it seemed was becoming a joke to Alice. What would any of it matter if Umbrella sent in another wave of undead? How much more could the convoy take before it was wiped off the Earth?

The idea that Claire and K-Mart could be next made Alice's blood heat up and caused a ring in her ears. However, her haze was sharply cut off by Claire's scent drifting on the breeze. Instantly her eyes honed in on the convoy leader, who was briskly walking towards the old theatre. Everything in Claire's body language told Alice that something was wrong with Claire. Slotting her eyes, Alice slipped through the camp and followed the convoy leader's cold trail. Nobody noticed either of them leaving the convoy.

Claire Redfield wound through the mutilated chairs and entered the main aisle that was cracked from weeds. She hurried down the aisle and reached the stage. Scanning her eyes over the stage, she imagined there had been good shows for an audience once upon a time. Using the half rotted stairs, she got onto the stage and found her way behind it where no eyes could see. Desperation caused Claire to frantically search for the right location. Her breaths were heavy and somewhat frantic, but she found a small bathroom that had three stalls.

The sunlight poured through the window at the back of the bleak bathroom. It revealed the dirty walls, cracked sinks, and rusted stall walls. From the sealed window, an ivy vine had grown through a tiny opening and was headed towards the floor. But the bathroom's poor condition had no bearing on the convoy leader.

Claire turned in a full circle and seemed to gauge her surroundings or searched for something. She faced the stall wall near the cracked sink. Bitterly she stared at the peeling, rusted metal wall that made the perfect target. She seemed to struggle briefly with herself and played with her hat's brim. Suddenly Claire let out a holler and sharply kicked at the center of the metal wall. Its dent did nothing to satisfy her rage. Repeatedly she kicked it with stronger blows each time. She was energized by the growing dent and the bolted pillar ripping out of the cracked tiled floor.

Every alarm went off in Claire's head when the bathroom door's single door pushed open and creaked loudly. Claire went for one of her guns initially, but a sharp pain struck her hand and made her drop the Beretta. Her angry expression centered on Alice Abernathy, who stood calmly before her.

Alice briefly glanced at the destroyed stall wall and understood what the booms had been earlier. She focused on Claire after she felt the surge come at her. Not wanting to hurt Claire, she went on defense. She'd made a risky choice by invading Claire's only chance at releasing her anger and effectively became the convoy leader's new target. Alice ducked in time before a fist came at her head.

Claire growled at missing and attempted a kick at Alice's stomach. She was furious that Alice had followed her, and the rage erupted enough to make her attack. Whatever punch she threw was nearly useless, especially considering Alice's training and superior strength. Her fifth swing though brought so much satisfaction. The punch had landed to Alice's stomach, but it wasn't enough.

Again Alice ducked under another punch after taking the last one. This time she snared Claire's outstretched arm and in the process knocked Claire's hat off. She spun Claire around and wrapped her arms across Claire's chest and stomach. Furious yells pierced Alice's ears, and she squeezed her eyes shut against the rawness.

Claire was trapped and couldn't even move her arms. She snarled and lifted her legs, every muscle in her arms and stomach bulged. She slammed her boots against the nearly destroyed stall wall then pushed with all her strength.

Alice hadn't expected the move or Claire's power, and she went stumbling backwards. Air was knocked out of her lungs after her back collided with the concrete wall behind her. But she didn't release Claire or fall down and continued holding her prisoner at bay. A heavy inhale renewed her briefly troubled heart.

Another furious cry came from Claire when she wasn't freed. She fought to break Alice's arms from her body and failed at it. She gritted her teeth when the rage nearly caused her to black out, but she gasped for air before her heart gave up. Heat burned all over her body and reddened her cheeks brightly. Suddenly Alice released her, and she stumbled a few steps then hands were on her again. Claire was harshly spun around by Alice. She barred her teeth at Alice but strong hands had her wrists.

Alice gripped Claire harshly and saw the fight was starting to fade in Claire's eyes. Something much more unbelievable was about to happen if Alice pushed Claire the right way. Alice had to do it, for Claire's sake. She yanked Claire forward until their bodies molded together. At first they started to fight again, but Alice got her arms around Claire. Nails clawed into Alice's neck and lower back then slowly receded after awhile. Much to Alice's relief, Claire's hand left her neck and weakly tangled into her hair.

Claire tightened her arm across Alice's lower back and hid her face in Alice's neck. She fought it down, so severely. It wasn't enough this time though because Alice was here. The first tear cut so deep into her that she clung to Alice for help. At first it was completely wrong and impossible, from the convoy leader. But the second tear weakened Claire's two year old resolve.

Alice took a few steps back and drew Claire with her. Her back pressed into the concrete wall, and she slumped against it. She adjusted Claire in her hold and allowed the storm to begin in Claire, for however long it would take them. Once the first tear touched Alice's skin, she shut her eyes and remembered this same moment that happened to her over a year ago, alone in the woods. Alice shared Claire's pain and chained emotions that were suddenly released after the weight finally became too much.

Each one of Claire's tears carried an emotion and an ugly memory; an undead attack, an infection, starvation, low fuel, discovery of human suicides along the road, the last bullet fired, no safety... a survivor's death. Her mind raced further back to her family when it was destroyed by her mother's death. The years under her father's drunk fist molded her into a new human. She accepted her darker self when she shot her infected father in the head, gladly. From those days on, Claire harnessed the monster in her to get the convoy through the days. But this time, all the darkness harbored in Claire caused her to sob instead of become angry. There must have remained some life in her after all.

Gradually Claire remade herself with what pieces were left today. At first there seemed like no point in continuing the game in this fucked up world. But Claire first remembered that K-Mart needed her. She refused to ever abandon K-Mart, ever. Her devotion to K-Mart started rebuilding her foundation yet she needed the strength to stand whole again. Such a feat seemed like fantasy more than reality. Flexing her grip against Alice's strong body, Claire's memories from when she and Alice first met returned to her. What Claire was in Alice's eyes was no different than what Alice suffered through. Alice proved that there was life after death.

Lifting her head off the wall, Alice felt Claire begin to shift again, and the crying had subsided to the quietness of their breathes. She tilted Claire's head up and easily wiped the last few tears away from flushed cheeks. No words were necessary between them. Alice's promise that Claire could be renewed shined brightly in her eyes. Bending down, Alice lightly brushed her lips across Claire's salty ones.

Claire ran her fingertips over Alice's warm cheek after the feather kiss. She then hooked a loose strand of blond hair behind Alice's ear. Her searching eyes didn't leave Alice's features. Claire foresaw herself in Alice's eyes. She sadly smiled, something that was rare of her. She leaned her head forward and let their brows touch for a minute. Then willingly, Claire separated from Alice, reclaimed her hat, and each step towards the door gave Claire more confidence again. Once she passed the rusty door, she stepped into her place as the convoy's leader. But now a different mask fell over her face as she approached the worn stage in the theatre.

Alice remained in the bathroom and slouched against the peeling wall. She had Claire's sad smile now, but it made her feel good. As Claire's footfall faded away, Alice couldn't help her smile getting bigger. She lifted her head then peered down at her stomach. She rubbed her hand over the spot where Claire's earlier punch caught her.

"Damn," Alice muttered. Her smile shifted into an amused grin. For a human, Claire could pack a punch, or a kick. But in a few minutes the meager irritation would be gone from Alice's stomach. She decided to use her stomach's healing as a timer so that the convoy wouldn't catch on that she and Claire had been alone, together. They didn't need to know Claire's business.

A solid five minutes went by before Alice left the bathroom and followed Claire's rather cold trail. She entered a nearly empty camp and noted only one person in the pickup truck. From the position, Alice knew it was K-Mart in the passenger seat. Claire was most likely briefing the managers so she decided to load in the truck with K-Mart.

The truck's rear door opening and closing startled K-Mart. She peered over her left shoulder and confirmed that it was Alice. She then reached over and started the truck, the key left in the ignition. Shortly the truck's heat offered some comfort from the cool day.

Alice sat in silence, her kukris across her lap and the P220 Sports tucked in her waistband. She wasn't the one to use guns anymore, yet they proved valuable at times. She quieted her thoughts when the convoy leader climbed into the truck last.

Claire buckled up and glanced at K-Mart, who still faithfully sat in the front with her. She inwardly sighed at the Saint Christopher necklace around K-Mart's neck. She turned her eyes to the front window and grabbed the shifter knob.

K-Mart felt self conscious about the necklace. She reached for it and tucked it under her shirt, like Mikey always did in the past. Somehow the cool silver against her skin was a comfort.

Claire freed the handheld radio from her hip and hit the mic. "Let's roll," she ordered the convoy. She snared the seatbelt across her chest and buckled it as she drove the truck away from the Carter Fold location. She swore she would not return to this massacre, ever.

The snaking road back to Route 81 took a solid fifteen minutes. Claire spotted the signs for the ramps onto Route 81. But as she approached the highway, she slowed the truck down and stared at the bullet riddled sign for Route 81 South. She pumped the brake and slowed the truck further, her hands bent on spinning the wheel to the right. But it didn't happen, and the truck continued rolling past the ramp for the southbound lanes.

K-Mart was confused and looked over at Claire when they didn't get on the ramp. She nearly asked what was wrong, the truck's left blinker noise silencing her.

Claire approached the next ramp and turned left onto it. She roared up the road just as Carlos hailed her.

"This is northbound, Claire," Carlos stated the obvious.

Claire grabbed the radio. "I know," she answered him.

"Where the Hell are we going now?" Carlos was obviously put-off by the sudden change.

Claire hesitated on how to answer because she wasn't exactly sure herself. But when she looked over at K-Mart, she found her response. "Some place safe," she swore. She could tell that wasn't enough for Carlos so she added, "We'll discuss it later." She tossed the radio onto the dash.

K-Mart stared in amazement out the front window. After shaking her head, she glanced at Alice and confirmed that she was just as shocked by the change. "Claire..." She questioningly stared at the convoy leader.

Claire flexed her grip on the steering wheel. "I can't... do this anymore, K." Her words were rather low, but enough to be heard.

K-Mart wanted to ask if this meant they were going to Reston. But the question was just too hard to ask right now. She instead sunk into the seat and tried gathering her thoughts.

Claire was relieved that the conversation didn't carry on. A glance at Alice in the mirror also told her that Alice was startled by the change of direction. Claire hoped she was making the right choice. Reaching over, she inched up the music's volume and let it sooth her edginess. It seemed to work too well because Claire became rather weary all of sudden.

Alice peered over at the convoy leader when the driver's window went down. She frowned at Claire's worn profile and quickly recalled that it'd been over forty-eight hours since Claire slept at all.

K-Mart looked at Claire too and knew the problem immediately. She gently suggested, "Let Alice drive for a bit."

Claire ignored the idea and toyed with her hat's brim. Once the quietness settled again, Claire felt her eyes get heavy without her control. She sharply jerked awake after K-Mart yelled at her. Several curses filled the truck as Claire swerved around a rundown SUV on the road. She clipped its mirror but safely got around it in time.

Slamming on the brakes, Claire jerked the truck to a hard stop and gripped the wheel for dear life. Carlos's feverishly hails made her look at the radio, but she didn't respond to him. She looked over at K-Mart and saw she was fine thanks to the seatbelt.

Alice picked up the sheathed blades off the floor then slotted her eyes at the convoy leader. "I'll drive. Put it in park." All patience was gone from her tone.

Claire seemed to seriously consider the order. Hesitantly, her hand went to the shifter, and she jerked it into park. It was just safer for all of them. She released the seatbelt then started climbing into the back.

K-Mart took off her hat and sighed after Alice got into the driver's seat. She peered back at Claire and mentioned, "The blankets and pillow are under the seat." She was uneasy when Claire just nodded and didn't even look at her.

Alice became situated in the front and put the truck into gear after the window went up. She blew out a low breath then hit the gas pedal.

K-Mart related to Alice's relief that Claire didn't argue them further. She also understood why Claire hadn't stepped out of the truck. If the convoy saw their leader relinquishing her role from the driver's seat then they'd all become worried. K-Mart didn't know of any time that Claire allowed another person to lead the convoy down the road. What exactly had changed in Claire for any of this to happen?

K-Mart was not sure how she felt about the stark shift in Claire.

 

**To be continued.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 22**

Claire Redfield was startled from her sleep after the truck rolled over some kind of bump, possibly an undead. She sat up better and gazed out the front window, between Alice and K-Mart. Scrubbing her face, she softly asked, "Where are we?"

"We're just south of Christiansburg," Alice informed.

K-Mart had dozed off about thirty minutes ago. She lifted her head off the passenger window and adjusted her hat, mimicking Claire.

Claire considered the clock on the radio then noted the afternoon sun. Sunset would be in about two hours, and they needed time to make camp. "Let's get past Roanoke then find a camping spot." At least they'd already past goddamn Rural Retreat. Claire wasn't sure whether Rural Retreat or the Carter Fold was higher on the hate list.

"Aye aye, captain." Alice earned a rewarding glare for her remark.

K-Mart had a faint smile but quickly lost it. She leaned against the door again and stared out the front window. She half expected Claire or Alice to keep talking, but it stayed quiet other than the eighties music. A slight furrow built over her features once she realized that the music earlier had been popular songs. Alice must have changed it, which surprised K-Mart. It wasn't worth commenting on it, and K-Mart instead watched the scenery go by.

After twenty minutes or so, K-Mart peered over her shoulder and was amazed that Claire had fallen back to sleep. It was obvious how sleep deprived the convoy leader had become after the past events.

"She hasn't slept in two nights," Alice softly reminded.

K-Mart tugged on her hat's brim then folded her arms. "And she didn't sleep well the night that she did get some sleep." Slowly her eyes traveled over to Alice's stern features. "You didn't sleep last night."

"I'm fine though." Alice barely felt tired, especially after sleeping for hours from being unconscious thanks to using her powers against the super Tyrant.

K-Mart nodded and lowered her head.

Alice glanced at the teen then posed, "How are you feeling?" She barely caught K-Mart's shrug.

"I'm alive," K-Mart muttered. For whatever it was worth, she silently added.

"Hey," Alice snapped, her features serious. She had K-Mart's full attention now. "Don't let his death stain you." She knew exactly what that could do to a person. "He wouldn't like that."

K-Mart clenched her jaw and didn't respond despite Alice's words jarred her. She pulled the brim down so it covered her face, her legs drawn against her body.

Alice withdraw from any further lecture. K-Mart needed time to morn Mikey's death and being hard on K-Mart so early was pushing it. Alice considered what Claire may do in this situation if it was just Claire and K-Mart. There were too many variables so Alice shook it off. Instead she paid attention to the driving on the old highway that'd take them north.

Eventually Roanoke's horizon appeared in front of the truck and made Alice straighten up. She prepared for any trouble since they were entering a once populated area. She decided putting the window down would let her smell trouble before seeing it. Inadvertently Claire and K-Mart were awoken by the chilly wind in the truck.

"Roanoke," Alice simply explained to them.

Claire removed the blanket from her body and hastily folded it. She shifted to the center of the bench and requested the radio.

Alice snatched the radio off the dash and held it out to Claire.

The convoy leader accepted it and quickly pushed the microphone button. She radioed the managers. "After we get through Roanoke, we're going to find a good camp."

"There's a river just north of Roanoke... the James River," Johnny reported over the channel.

Claire was pleased by Johnny's ability to take over Mikey's role. She clicked the mic. "Any good locations where we can camp?"

"One second," Johnny replied. There was a long pause before he tackled the convoy leader's request. "If we get off on Route 43 North and go like ten miles then we'll hit a good spot on an old farm next to the river."

Claire considered this then gave a low nod. "Alright. Let's do it. Give us the directions, Johnny when we get close to Route 43."

"Aye aye," Johnny chimed in.

Claire rolled her eyes and wondered why everybody was treating her like a captain today. She sighed and hooked the radio to her hip.

Alice had heard everything and made a mental note to keep an ear open for Johnny's voice. But right now she was on a hunt for any undead in their path on Route 81. So far their drive through the small city was peaceful and slow. Several old cars and trucks forced the convoy to weave around them.

"Once we get past the city, you'll see Route 43 after about fifteen minutes," Johnny announced over the radio.

"Thanks, Johnny," Claire replied. She propped the radio up on the bench seat so they could all hear it.

Alice calmed after they started leaving the city's limits and the road hazards diminished on the highway. The window going back up cut off the cold air, and the cabin warmed up again. Alice was jarred from her thoughts when Johnny spoke up on the channel.

"We just went over the river. Go another three miles then make a right off the next ramp."

Alice followed the directions and realized they were entering a small town. She blew out a breath in minor annoyance and put the window back down. Distantly an undead or two's scent caught her nose, but she wasn't overly concerned that they would be a problem.

"Just keep following this road," Johnny informed the convoy. "It'll enter the town, and we make a right onto First Street."

Claire grumbled that they were going through a town. But it was small thankfully. She pulled out her Beretta Cougar just in case. "Put the window up."

Alice ignored the order.

"Alice," the leader warned. Claire hated having windows open in potentially infected areas. For some reason images of an undead jumping into the truck always played out in her head.

Alice was visually scanning the beginnings of the town. Another inhale alerted her an undead wasn't far away. "Over there." She pointed to her right.

K-Mart went wide eye after she spotted the two undead walking from a side street. "How did you..." There was no way anybody could have seen them from the earlier angle, but somehow Alice knew it.

Alice flashed a small grin and mentioned, "I can smell them."

Claire narrowed her eyes. Now it made sense why Alice refused to put the window up. She sighed and decided to let it go since Alice just proved a point.

"Right up here," Johnny reminded the convoy.

Alice turned the wheel and followed Route 43 that left the town then eventually went under Route 81. She was able to speed up now and followed the twisty road that bordered the James River.

Claire curiously noted a railroad that was along the bank of the river and snaked along with them.

"We'll go for like five miles then make a left onto Penn Hollow Road," Johnny further directed.

"Got it," Claire replied over the channel. She canted her head and studied Alice's stern features. "Smell anymore undead?"

"Not yet." Alice was glad too. She'd had enough of them for once. A peaceful night was all too needed, by everybody. She slowed when she heard Johnny forewarn that Penn Hollow Road was just in front of them. She turned onto the narrow road and warily scanned their surroundings as they rolled down the road.

"Not far after this pond, we'll make a right onto Peery Lane," Johnny informed, "And at the end of the road is the house by the river."

"Thanks, Johnny." Claire tensed up and prepared for any trouble that may lurk around them. But Alice's more calm posture made Claire settle down. If Alice wasn't on high alert then she shouldn't be either.

Alice pursed her lips when the truck's tires drove onto a stony lane. She occasionally inhaled deeper than normal but nothing worried her.

K-Mart was also visually checking their surroundings and already counted six houses and one farm building that would need to be checked shortly. She then spotted a house with a red roof at a fork in the road.

"I would setup camp in that field in front of the red house," Johnny suggested. "The river is just on the other side of the house."

"Good idea," Claire agreed. She released the radio's mic and explained to Alice how the convoy would line up according to where Alice parked the truck. Once the truck stopped, she lifted the radio and considered the routine. "Carlos, I want you and Alice to do the sweeps of the area."

"Roger that," Carlos responded.

"You and Chase are to take one team. Alice and L.J. will do a second team." Claire imagined Carlos's visible relief at not being paired with Alice. "I will handle the red house by the river with a small team." She received several confirmations from the managers.

Alice understood the cue to get ready, but a hand on her shoulder halted her.

Claire found curious blue eyes on her. "Stay here with K-Mart until after I deal with the house." She wanted to check the immediate area first, like normal.

Alice nodded. But the squeeze on her shoulder made her listen for more.

"Thanks... for driving," Claire murmured. She let go and scooted to the door.

K-Mart watched the convoy leader get out of the truck. She'd debated whether or not Claire would switch places with Alice in the truck. Surprisingly it didn't seem to matter. She didn't voice anything about it and instead looked out the side window at the farmland that was slowly reforesting.

Alice rubbed her face and realized how worn she felt now. She was ready to leave today behind. Looking over at K-Mart, she could sense the change in K-Mart after Mikey's death. An inward sigh did nothing to cure Alice's worries.

K-Mart straightened up after something caught her eye. Off in the high grasses of the former farm field were several horses that emerged, curious about the unnatural noises from the convoy. "Alice, look." She pointed at the horses.

Alice was slightly bent forward so she could see past K-Mart. A smile tugged at her lips after she saw the horses in the field. "Thank God the animals are immune to the virus."

K-Mart quickly counted seven horses in the herd. That particular number troubled K-Mart until Alice's voice cut through her sadness.

"Do you know how to ride?"

K-Mart shook her head and looked at her lover. "Do you?" By Alice's grin, she had her answer.

"Once upon a time," Alice murmured. A boom coming from the red roofed house spooked the horses, and she curiously observed them galloping off together. The afternoon sun against their shiny coats offered a final beauty to their departure.

K-Mart touched the glass then dropped her hand to her lap. She released a sigh and wished she could feel as free as the horses. Not to be plagued by the T-virus and undead felt like a dream.

Alice spotted Claire coming back to the truck with a team behind her. She could tell that the red roofed house was clear.

Claire waved for Alice to get out of the truck and trade places. She and Alice stood in front of the truck and spoke.

K-Mart couldn't hear what was said, but she could tell from their closeness that they were working together. That fact soothed K-Mart's concerns, and she wondered when that'd happened between them. Maybe later she'd figure it out.

Once Alice left her, Claire approached the truck's driver side. She loaded into the truck after tossing the carbine on the floor between her and K-Mart. She barely looked at K-Mart and drove the truck towards the red house. Clearing her throat, she softly mentioned, "There's a few rooms in the house that look.. clean enough." She was impressed that the house was holding up so well, but the roof must have been redone just prior to the outbreak.

K-Mart glanced at her friend but didn't say anything.

Claire let it go and instead parked the truck in front of the house. If they were staying in the house tonight then she didn't want to be too far from the pickup truck. She shut off the engine and got out wordlessly.

K-Mart dipped her head and struggled against the sting behind her eyes. She blinked it away then got out of the truck too. Instead of the normal routine that she did with Mikey, she decided to help Otto with getting dinner ready. It was an older chore she use to do whenever Claire punished her. Right now it felt like a good place to start.

In the red roof house, Claire Redfield was preparing the master bedroom for a one night stay. She'd replaced the bed's holey comforter and sheets with a clean set that was from the pickup truck. But a soft footfall in the hallway made her pause and twist her head around. She wasn't surprised when Alice entered through the open door.

Claire didn't say anything and continued pulling the sheet's elastic over the corner of the mattress. Alice's piercing eyes were honed on her back though.

"Are you and K-Mart staying in here tonight?"

Claire shifted to the head of the bed and yanked the sheet over the corner. "Yes." Next was the flannel bedsheet that was still folded up at the foot of the bed. Claire opened it up and enjoyed the clean scent of it . At least there were still some enjoyments left in life.

"I'll patrol tonight," Alice softly mentioned. She moved to the bedside when Claire went to the opposite side. Together they quickly made work of the queen size bedsheet. "Carlos is asking questions," she informed.

Claire was bent over a canvas bag and was pulling out a large, fluffy comforter. "I'm sure he's not the only one." She carried the comforter over to the bed and started putting it on the bed with Alice's help.

"What is the answer?" Alice gently prompted. She didn't wish to fight with Claire despite the sensitive topic.

The convoy leader fixed the comforter at the top then was satisfied the bed was made. She straightened up and folded her arms, staring across at Alice. "We're going to Reston."

Alice didn't have to ask why now. She understood what changed Claire's mind. It was for the best, in her opinion. So Alice simply gave a low nod. But as she moved to the door, she suggested, "You'll have to give Carlos a better reason than saying because I told you about it." But Claire's immediate response made her pause in the doorway.

"Fuck Carlos," the convoy leader gruffly stated.

Alice gripped the door's frame and looked sidelong at Claire. "And the rest of the convoy?" She tapped the door once. "You think they're going take my word for it?" She dropped her hand. "I'm the walking infected." She slipped out of the room while murmuring, "I can't be trusted."

Claire stared at the empty spot where Alice had been standing a second ago. She sighed and sunk down to the bed. It was true that the convoy could reject going to Reston simply because Alice had suggested it. It didn't matter that Alice had saved the convoy several times already and continued to faithfully protect them.

Outside the house, Alice stepped off the porch and approached the pickup truck's passenger side. She canted her head after she spotted K-Mart sitting on the hard tonneau cover. She furrowed her brow slightly but wrapped around to the rear of the truck.

K-Mart had her back against the truck's rear window. Her knees pressed against her chest and eyes trained on the last minutes of the sunset, which were briefly block by Alice climbing onto the truck.

Alice settled down next to her lover and realized what was capturing K-Mart's attention. Earlier she'd seen K-Mart helping Otto get dinner ready. Alice canted her head and softly asked, "Have you eaten?"

K-Mart simply shrugged, never taking her eyes off the sunset.

Alice inwardly grumbled and nearly felt ready to shake both K-Mart and Claire. She considered how the two of them got along after two years. Most likely they'd learned each other's habits and personalities to know what did or didn't work. Yet Alice doubted that a survivor's death, like Mikey's, had such an impact as now.

After a quiet minute, the sun was gone beyond the trees' nearly leafless tops. Alice placed her hands flat against the tonneau cover and mentioned, "I'm hungry." She patted K-Mart's leg before getting up. "Come on."

K-Mart was well aware that it was a lie, a white lie at least. She sighed and slowly got up then followed Alice off the truck. She was going to eat whether she liked it or not. Once off the truck, K-Mart glanced back at the house and wondered what Claire was still doing in there. But when Carlos brushed past her and Alice at a fast walk, she knew it'd be awhile before Claire joined them.

Alice had seen Carlos blow past them. She'd slotted her eyes at his rather angry features. She hoped that Claire would be alright. Nobody could deny that the convoy leader could handle herself. But lately Claire was off step, and that concerned Alice a lot. Quieting her worries, Alice focused on taking care of K-Mart first.

In the house, the convoy leader hurried down the steps from the upper floor. She entered the former dining room and pulled up short, nearly colliding with Carlos. She glared at him before holstering her Beretta Cougar that she pulled out in natural reaction.

"We need to talk," Carlos started first. "Now."

For once Claire decided to concede to his wishes and nodded at the living room next door. "Step into my office," she smartly remarked. She tugged on the hat's brim and wondered if she'd been hanging around Alice too long. It was rare she was a smartass, but it felt fitting with Carlos right now. As soon as she faced Carlos, she folded her arms and waited for his weak lecture.

"What the fuck is going on, Claire?" Carlos hotly started, his accent thicker due to his anger. "First you don't tell me about the GPS feed going down then setup secret patrols with Alice. And now you suddenly decide we should head back north," Carlos vented. He waited for a response that wasn't forthcoming so he yelled, "You're getting people killed!" He was prepared for a harsh backlash from Claire, even a physical one. But to his surprise, Claire just stared at him for several seconds.

After a calming breath, Claire informed, "We are going north to Reston."

"Reston?" Carlos whispered in disbelief. "As in near D.C. city?" He knew it was true so he held out his arms and sharply snapped, "Of course!" He dropped his arms. "Because getting close to two major cities is totally safe."

Letting out another low breath, Claire held her calm for once instead of pulling a gun out on Carlos. It wasn't his fault that he didn't understand her since they weren't close, like he wished to be. "There's an underground Umbrella facility located there-"

"What?" Carlos stared in shock at Claire. But the mention of the facility jogged his memory from his days as a contractor to Umbrella. Indeed it was true that there was a facility located in Reston, and he'd completely forgotten about it.

"The facility revolted from Umbrella," Claire patiently explained. "Now it's a safe haven for survivors."

Carlos continued staring at the convoy leader and tried grasping what Claire was planning for the convoy. He exhaled loudly and shook his head. "Where the Hell did you hear such bullshit, Claire?" He couldn't believe that an Umbrella facility would revolt then convert to a safe haven for those that suffered by Umbrella's hand.

Claire tilted her head and held Carlos's eyes. "Alice."

"Alice?" Carlos repeated in disbelief. He waited a second then shook his head. "You're going to risk the convoy's life on Alice's lie?"

Claire ignored his attempt to get under her skin. She had enough of Carlo's talk that wasn't anything but a pending fight. She started for the doorway until Carlos's hand hooked her shoulder.

"This is stupid, Claire." Carlos didn't shrink away when cold green eyes turned on him. A chill ran down his back then up to his forehead once cool metal kissed his forehead. Carlos gasped, startled by how he was suddenly slammed against the wall behind him. It'd happen faster than he could react to Claire's strike. He peered up at the handgun pressed against his brow. At least somethings were still the same in Claire.

"This is my convoy," Claire murmured. "Nobody else has stepped up to make the decisions I make... nobody else handles what I do every single day." She was breathing hard.

Carlos slightly relaxed when the gun suddenly disappeared from his head. But he still had to deal with Claire's wrath, which was more dangerous than a bullet.

"What you think the convoy should do now?" Claire bitterly asked. She waited for his answer and received only silence. She and Carlos accepted the fact that only Claire could handle that question. She moved away from him, again trying to leave. Yet she paused beside the doorway and looked at Carlos, who was pulling his vest down. Some part of her wondered if Carlos hadn't been testing her.

Carlos cautiously eyed Claire but was mostly satisfied by Claire's still short fuse. Somehow Claire having a dark edge was important to him and the convoy. If she lost that edge then the convoy would be doomed. Fire could only be fought with fire.

"You think it's stupid," Claire dared him. She revealed a grin and offered, "We'll put it to a vote then." She slipped out of the dusty living room and went directly to the front door.

"A vote?" Carlos murmured, confusion laced his words. He tried grasping what that meant and couldn't do it. He pushed off from the wall and followed the convoy leader's cold trail out of the house.

Claire walked quickly down the overgrown lane, towards the campsite that glowed in the dusk light. Distantly she felt Carlos hot after her. She adjusted her hat once she neared the single bonfire of the camp, which was protected by the vehicles. She hastily popped up onto the convoy's duce and half truck and called for the survivors' attention.

Carlos zipped into the building crowd and curiously stared at Claire Redfield standing on the cargo truck's rear. He glanced at the survivors and took in their just as curious looks. Exactly what the Hell was Claire planning to do? He'd find out his answer in moments when Claire began speaking to the survivors.

"What's she doing?" K-Mart murmured to Alice. They stood on the edge of the crowd, close to each other.

"Being a leader," Alice softly answered.

K-Mart toyed with her hat as Claire continued speaking to the survivors.

"There is a chance that a safe haven exists," Claire announced to the convoy. "Full of survivors." She paused and studied the people's features and listened to their whispers. She shifted on her feet then spoke loudly again and emphasized, "There is a chance.. that it exists." Claire slightly hesitated then dared to walk the plank that Carlos setup for her earlier. "Alice has told me about its existence." This time she heard the whispers grow in volume, and it knotted her stomach. But she easily used her leadership to cut through the voices. "Alice has been there... she has seen it." Claire watched how the survivors sought out Alice and continued softly talking until Claire continued her speech. "And I trust Alice's word that it may still exist."

A long silence fell over the convoy after Claire backed Alice's word. The survivors hadn't expected the suspicious convoy leader to trust Alice. They each absorbed the meaning behind it.

"So..." Claire carefully started, "We have a choice." She swallowed hard, realizing what was being dangerously put into play. "We stay as we are... or we try for the safe haven." She licked her lips when the survivors anxiously began speaking to each other, weighing the options.

K-Mart leaned closer to Alice but kept her eyes on the survivors. She already predicted the outcome just from what she was hearing among them.

A thin amount of awe showed on Alice's features as the survivors considered the two options bestowed upon them by their leader. Claire's offer to them was completely unexpected in Alice's mind. Alice sharply lifted her eyes to the convoy leader, who now put it to the vote.

"Those for the safe haven?" Claire called out. One by one, she watched nearly every hand lift towards the sky. She didn't need to count to know what the majority had chosen. She nodded firmly and declared, "The safe haven." The cheers from the survivors rocked her back on her heels. So much vibrant excitement caused a smile to cross Claire's lips. She sure as Hell hoped Alice was right and that the safe haven still existed in Reston.

K-Mart gripped Alice's arm, almost harshly. She hastily looked at Alice and smiled for the first time today. "Was that for real?"

Alice let out a breath she'd been holding and looked at her lover. "Yes." She mirrored K-Mart's smile. But she stumbled back a step after K-Mart launched into her arms. She gave a low laugh and hugged K-Mart in return. The fact that Claire supported Alice's word felt good and to bolster it the survivors wished to go.

Claire had jumped off the cargo truck after enjoying the convoy's small celebration. She approached Carlos, who'd weaved through the crowd. She folded her arms and taunted, "Ya like them apples?" She brushed past him after dropping her arms. As she went through the small sea of survivors, she received several thank you's, which made her feel uncomfortable and left a flush on her cheeks.

Carlos turned on his boots and oddly stared at the convoy leader's receding figure. He couldn't quite grasp what'd happen minutes ago. Had it really happen? Carlos shook his head then dragged his fingers through his dark hair. "I'll be damned," he muttered, a small smile played on his lips.

Claire was relieved to get away from the convoy. She approached the truck's rear and dropped the tailgate. There were a few bags she needed to take up into the room for her and K-Mart tonight. Dragging each one out, Claire found herself slightly jarred from the speech and the vote. She released one duffle bag and studied her right hand that she held in midair for a moment. The trembles continued rippling down her arm and made her hand flutter in the air.

"Damn," Claire murmured. She shook her hand twice in hopes to chase off the shuddering, but it was still there. Distracting herself with getting the bags barely helped her. If going before the convoy for a vote stirred her up this much then how could she face K-Mart and Alice in a tri? Claire huffed at the idea and instead hiked up the steps to the porch, the three bags pulling against her body.

Once the bags were deposited in the room, Claire decided she needed a walk to help sooth her nerves. She retrieved the MagLite from the truck along with the M4 carbine. She slung the carbine across her back then disappeared around the house that was beginning to glow under the crescent moon. Claire recalled that the James River was directly behind the house, but she first had to cross the railroad tracks.

The old railroad tracks reminded Claire of fond memories from her childhood. She stopped between two tracks and stood on one of the railroad's wood ties. There were many times in the past that Claire had placed a penny on a railroad then waited until the train came along to flatten it. But those were old, dated memories from a previous life.

Yet still Claire scanned the railroad with her flashlight, curious about its condition. It appeared that the two railroads were in good condition, most likely well maintained prior to the apocalypse. But something caught Claire's eye, and she shined the flashlight on one spot. Claire went down to the spot then knelt for a closer look.

Strangely, one of the railroad fasteners looked fairly new and hardly weathered compared to the two neighboring fasteners on either side. Claire grazed the screw spike's head along with the baseplate and two heads of the tensioning bolts. There wasn't any rust to speak off on the entire fastener. A deep furrowed creased Claire's brow, and it left an awful taste in her mouth.

Claire stood up and stepped over the rail then continued the trip to the James River. Several thoughts were going through her mind, especially about the new rail fastener. Once near the river, Claire found a quiet spot beside a few trees. She shut off the flashlight and allowed the moonlight to reflect off the river's moving water.

Time passed unknown to Claire, who was lost in her thoughts until a soft movement caught her ear from behind. She'd wondered if she'd heard footsteps over the railroad's stones. She stood up with a Beretta Cougar in her hand. She wasn't surprised by Alice's arrival.

"You have a way of finding me," Claire commented. She holstered her gun then turned to the river again.

"I'm good at tracking," Alice informed. She could easily pick out Claire's scent among all the humans.

Claire glanced at the older woman, briefly before enjoying the scenery further.

Alice joined the convoy leader's side and zipped up her black wind breaker that recently replaced her soft shell jacket. She released a low breath and mimicked Claire's enjoyment of mother nature.

"What's K-Mart doing?" Claire softly checked after a rather long silence.

"She's in the house... reading," Alice murmured. She slipped her hands into her jacket pockets. "Carlos, Betty, and L.J. are already in the house too." She knew K-Mart's safety was high on Claire's list, which was taken care of by three managers' presence in the house.

Claire nodded in acceptance.

Alice wanted to ask when Claire would speak to K-Mart. When would Claire be there for K-Mart? But she bit back those questions because right now Claire was most likely still raw from shooting Mikey. Instead Alice silently showed Claire how the tri-relationship could play out well for each of them. It wasn't impossible and could survive if each of them worked at the relationship.

Setting aside those thoughts, Alice decided on another attempt to draw Claire out. She looked at the convoy leader's stern features and softly offered, "Thank you." She found curious green eyes on her within a second. "For what you said earlier... for backing me up about Reston."

Claire bobbed her head then looked at the river. "I hope you're right... about this place."

Alice bit her bottom lip and stated, "I'm right." She paused. "I promise."

Claire detected the certainty in Alice's words, and it even gave her a bit of hope. Yet still she tested, "What if you're wrong?" She looked at Alice and held those blue eyes she was enjoying more each day. "What if it's gone?"

Alice shook her head and whispered, "I'm not wrong." She gave a sad smile. "And it's not gone."

Claire studied Alice for another moment before sighing and turned her head forward again. She folded her arms against her black vest. "If it's still there then everybody will want to stay."

"Most likely," Alice softly agreed. She could sense that Claire didn't like that part despite it was what was best for the convoy.

Claire tried imaging what would happen next, after the convoy. But all she saw was a blank future. That made her feel lost, and she unknowingly whispered it into the night. "What will I do then?" She was jarred when a soft hand touched her shoulder and squeezed, tenderly.

"We'll figure that out later," Alice promised, "The three of us."

Claire opened her mouth, but words were tied on her tongue. She gathered herself and turned to Alice, who released her shoulder. "Why would you stay?"

Alice could tell that the question meant stay with Claire and K-Mart. She sadly smiled and countered, "Why wouldn't I stay?" She shook her head and revealed, "I'm tired of being alone." She tilted her head then huskily whispered, "Aren't you?"

Claire bowed her head, hiding her face with the hat's brim. She gathered herself after Alice slipped under her plated metal skin. Slowly her head lifted but not from her own will, Alice's fingertips under her chin.

Alice trailed her fingers along Claire's distinct jaw line. She took a step closer and carefully studied green eyes hooded under the brim.

For several seconds, Claire remained still and held the eye contact. She realized she was breathing harder once Alice came closer. Memories from too many nights ago flooded her, Alice's touch still burned into her skin. Claire was drawn into Alice and tilted her head back enough just as their lips brushed like earlier this morning.

Alice struggled to not press forward and allowed Claire the control. She was relieved when their lips molded together, the beginnings of a tentative kiss. This time it was much different than when they'd kissed weeks ago. Alice resisted from deepening it until Claire was ready.

Claire placed a hand on Alice's hip and drew Alice against her. She enjoyed the heat from Alice against her own body. Her lips continued moving across fuller ones in a shy kiss. Hesitantly, Claire moved her tongue forward and touched Alice's lower lip.

Slowly Alice opened her mouth and moaned when Claire's tongue met hers. Unlike before, she and Claire grazed their tongues together, actually tasting emotions. Alice couldn't control her increased heart rate, the kiss telling her more about Claire. So many emotions that Claire controlled every second began pouring into the kiss. The intensity made them whimper then separate, breathlessly.

Claire leaned her forehead against Alice's burning one. Her hat's brim pushed up, over Alice's own head. She cupped Alice's flushed cheek and still clung to a steady hip in her right hand.

Alice briefly grazed Claire's lips with hers then withdrew, not wanting to push them further. What she experienced from Claire in that kiss was rather telling and gave her hope. But she also recalled promising Claire time to work through things.

Claire swallowed hard and straightened up. She fixed her hat and was grateful for Alice's care. She lowered her left hand but still held onto Alice. "There's... something I want to show you." Claire nodded to her right. "On the railroad."

Clearing her throat, Alice nodded and prompted, "Show me." She picked up a note of concern on Claire's face.

Claire separated from Alice but took a warm hand into hers. She guided Alice through the few trees, using the flashlight. Once she had the two railroads in sight, she released Alice's hand and scanned the railroad closest to the river.

Alice quietly waited until Claire found whatever it was of interest.

"Here." Claire squatted down beside the fastening chair that'd caught her attention earlier. She shined the flashlight on it and waited for Alice, who was kneeling next to her.

Alice was intrigued and touched the shiny bolts and baseplate. "That is interesting." She lifted her head and met Claire's gaze.

"It's new... it's recent," the convoy leader stated.

Alice thoroughly agreed and looked down at it again. "The railroad is being maintained."

"And obviously used," Claire added.

Alice let out a low sigh and caught onto Claire's thinking. "Why would Umbrella be using the railroads?"

"For transportation," Claire guessed. She and Alice continued looking at the new fastener.

Alice agreed. She shook her head and whispered, "But what are they transporting... and to where?"

Claire made a mental note to look at the maps to see if it'd show this particular railroad and where it went within the country. She shook her head and peered up at the older woman. "Do you know where this railroad runs?"

Alice gave a low sigh and tried recalling where it went. She looked over her right shoulder. "Besides east and west..." She drummed her fingers on her knee then answered, "I think it follows the James River all the way." She looked up at Claire again. "Out east to Richmond and probably beyond that to Newport News."

"And west?" Claire tempted.

Alice sighed and ran her fingers through her messy hair. "I think it actually turns north bound." She rattled her mind for a second. "Heads towards DC area."

Claire touched the one rail and waited to see if she'd feel a vibration from the track, but it was still. "Richmond to DC... god knows how many other railways connect to it."

"Hard to say without looking at a map." Alice placed her hands on her knees but faltered from standing yet. "It most likely ends at shipping yards in Newport News."

"Now that's a scary thought." Claire stood up and so did Alice. "They could be freighting God knows what to wherever in the world."

"It's possible." Alice didn't know much about Umbrella's logistics, especially after the outbreak. She was very well kept in the dark once she fell under the mind control device.

"I hate those sons of bitches," Claire bitterly muttered. She continued crossing the railroad with Alice at her side. "I wish I had the ability to cut them down." She gripped the flashlight harder. "But it still wouldn't cure the infection."

Alice jammed her fists into the jacket. "No... but it'd sure as Hell would feel good to destroy Umbrella."

Claire huffed but agreed with Alice. She and Alice briefly traded a grin before they approached the rear of the house. "I'm going to check on a few things then call it a night."

"You didn't have dinner," Alice noted aloud.

Claire eyed the older woman after pausing alongside. "I'll grab something," she swore. She separated from Alice but called, "I'll see you before bedtime."

"Count on it," Alice whispered. She decided she needed to check the lay of the land despite doing a sweep this afternoon with a team. Humans weren't perfect and missed things that Alice could only detect. She hoped that Claire and K-Mart wouldn't just sleep but also speak to each other. If anything, at least they were in the same bed tonight and that gave Alice some hope for improvement because both of them were hurting from Mikey's death. There wasn't too much more Alice could do for them and the rest they had to do themselves. After a worried sigh, Alice disappeared into the darkness to carry out her newfound duty as the protector.

 

**To be continued.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 23**

The survivors settled into the small barn that was built near the red roofed home along the James River. The bonfire was nearly dead until tomorrow morning. The time was most likely brushing against eleven thirty. A glance at the moon's trail across the sky reminded many how late it was and that Claire planned to have them up early. The journey north to Reston would take all of tomorrow and most of the following day. Hopefully the convoy would arrive in Reston on the twentieth of October. It'd also be the last day that K-Mart would be seventeen.

But celebrating a birthday seemed wrong after what happened this morning. The convoy's leader, Claire Redfield, had made some plans for K-Mart's birthday. But now those ideas seemed worthless without Mikey here. She struggled on what to do about the special day that probably lost nearly all its meaning to K-Mart. Sighing heavily, Claire finished working on the four-wheeler that was having problems again. She kicked the tire, annoyed at it. At least soon she wouldn't have to put up with that dumb machine. If it wasn't for the apocalypse, Claire would have firebombed the damn ATV long ago.

Using a rag, Claire cleaned her hands and washed them from a small bucket beside the cargo truck. All the grease and grime came off easily, unlike the other stains within Claire. From behind, a familiar presence began forming from the darkness near the ATV's rear. Claire caught Alice's figure from the corner of her eye.

"Patrols have begun," Alice casually mentioned.

Claire nodded then tossed the rag next to the bucket. She'd deal with it later in the morning in case the four-wheeler had other issues tonight.

Alice approached the convoy leader, carefully. Her hands slid into her jacket pockets. "We'll most likely make it to Reston on the twentieth."

"That's what I'm estimating," Claire agreed. Once upon a time they could have made it there by tomorrow. But in reality the highway was littered with debris, the cargo truck was slow, and Claire hated to travel at night. Plus having a fortified camp at night was better than a surprise attack on the road.

Alice nodded but stayed quiet. She sensed something on Claire's mind and waited for it.

Claire slightly narrowed her eyes at Alice and curiously posed, "What if these... survivors in that facility refuse to take the convoy in?"

Alice hesitated then shook her head. "They won't." She shifted closer to the convoy leader. "They'll open their gates to any survivors."

"Any?" Claire echoed. She canted her head. "That's what worries me."

Alice quickly followed the train of thought and grinned, a little. "Don't worry. They keep tabs on any new survivors joining the haven." The grin slipped away. "They take security seriously, Claire."

"Do they have you to thank for that?" Claire hadn't forgotten Alice's career as a security officer with Umbrella.

Alice shrugged and replied, "I'm not associated with them."

"But you know the Umbrella employees that revolted," Claire debated. She hadn't dug much into Alice's past until this came to mind earlier. If she were to take the convoy there then Claire had to be assured that it was indeed safe.

Alice sighed and pulled out her hands. She barely withheld from touching Claire. "I'm not leading you into a trap."

Claire let out a low breath and glanced away for a second. "How well can you trust these people?" Her cold features read into Alice. "Umbrella manipulated and used you so how can you trust them?"

"Same way you can trust me," Alice murmured.

"Well I'm not gonna sleep with them to get that trust," Claire smartly fired off.

Alice cringed and tried staying calm. It was only natural for Claire to be concerned about the convoy's future once they arrived at Reston. "When have I not protected you?" she sincerely brought up.

Claire rocked back on her heels after Alice made a good point. Indeed it was true that at every turn Alice has been there, especially for her and K-Mart. Such luxury made Claire uncomfortable because she was use to taking care of herself and K-Mart. Instinctively she folded her arms and peered up at Alice, from under the hat's brim. "It's too good to be true," she honestly confessed.

For a long moment, Alice debated whether or not Claire meant about the safe haven or Alice's protection. Most likely it had to be in reference to the safe haven, and Alice muttered, "What's too good to be true is a cure for this virus." She shook her head before adding, "This safe haven is just a gift."

Claire blew out a breath then tugged on the hat's brim. "Maybe," she grumbled. She nodded once in seeming acceptance and lowered her arms. "You have a radio?"

Alice patted the handheld clipped to her side. However, instead of saying goodbye, she decided to walk Claire to the house. There was something else on her mind that she wanted to ask Claire about before they parted ways. "Will you do anything for K-Mart's birthday?"

Claire swallowed hard and hesitated on how to answer. "I'd had some plans but..." She paused a few yards from the softly glowing house's porch. She recalled one thing and mentioned, "I have a book for her."

"From the Wal-Mart distribution center," Alice murmured, a memory drifting back to her.

Claire parted her lips yet stayed quiet. What happened several days ago at the Wal-Mart distribution center hardly compared to what Alice had done for them now. She shook her head and recalled, "We'll be in Reston for her birthday."

Alice considered this change and sadly smiled at the convoy leader. "I think I have an idea for a gift."

A heavy furrow developed along Claire's features and made her prompt, "What's that?"

Alice realized she needed Claire's permission anyway once she thought about it more. She quietly explained her idea and waited to see how it'd go over with Claire. Some part of her expected it to not do well. But much to Alice's amazement, Claire stayed calm yet quiet for a minute. Somehow getting Claire's approval would foretell their future relationships.

After a strenuous moment, Claire peered up at Alice and released her lower lip after biting on it so hard. "K-Mart would like that... a lot." A thin smile tried pulling at her lips, but she withheld it. "Can you get it done?"

"Yes... I know somebody," Alice explained.

Claire's head bobbed a few times. "Alright," she agreed. She moved away from Alice but promised, "See you in the morning." She climbed the first step but paused after Alice called her name. She looked at Alice and read the concern there.

Alice wanted to encourage Claire to talk to K-Mart tonight. A quick glance at the above window told her that K-Mart was still awake. But the guarded expression on Claire told her that she shouldn't press it, not tonight.

Somehow it felt like an axe about to drop on Claire's neck. To her amazement, Alice withdrew from requesting her to comfort K-Mart. Instead Claire stood there, slightly shocked that Alice began leaving without bringing the topic up again since last night.

"Goodnight, Claire." Alice's voice was soft, and she disappeared into the darkness. She finally realized that forcing and pushing Claire to be there for K-Mart would only serve to damage all of them. All in good time, Alice concluded.

Claire remained rooted on the first step for another moment. She rid of her startled look and entered the warm house. She saw Carlos and L.J. chatting in the living room together and most likely prepared to play cards soon. She exchanged a nod with them then went upstairs to the master bedroom. Memories from the farmhouse near the Conococheague Creek from weeks ago flooded her. However, K-Mart already seemed like a different woman since then. And Claire was feeling like a different one too.

K-Mart barely acknowledged Claire's presence, her focus on the book in her lap. She was changed into her pajamas, under the covers, and ready to sleep once the book drained her enough. She lost much of her focus while Claire shifted about in the room. It wasn't until the convoy leader got into bed on the other side that she was able to return to the book.

Claire curled up on her side in the bed. She adjusted the pillow after putting one Beretta Cougar under it. The second one rested on the night stand with two full magazines along with the carbine leaning against the wall. Normally the carbine wasn't so close, but Claire needed its presence now.

K-Mart glanced over at the convoy leader, who had her eyes closed. She doubted Claire had fallen asleep so quickly. But it wasn't an invite to disturb the convoy leader, not that K-Mart planned to do so. Instead she continued with the science fiction novel that Claire had gotten her awhile ago from the Wal-Mart distribution center. It was a good book by Tom Clancy.

Slowly the candles grew shorter, half the stick gone. K-Mart's head rolled forward, eyes closed. She jerked awake and closed the book after marking her spot. The book was placed on the nightstand then the candles blown out. Curling up under the warm covers, K-Mart was glad sleep wouldn't take too long. Or so she hoped until Claire's low breathes drifted over to her. Ugly images of Claire shooting Mikey plagued K-Mart. How the Hell could Claire pull the trigger?

Slowly tears trickled down K-Mart's flushed cheeks. She gripped the pillow tighter and nearly bit the corner, but she was able to withhold her sobs. Yet nothing could control the tears rolling down her face. Her closest friend was gone thanks to Umbrella's T-virus. If K-Mart had gone to him during the battle then she could have saved him. But instead Claire had prevented her and shoved K-Mart back into the truck. Now Mikey was dead.

Claire rested on her side of the bed, her back to K-Mart. She opened her eyes after the candles went out. She mindlessly stared at the locked door that went to the hallway. Downstairs she could vaguely make out Carlos, L.J., and Betty's voices and perhaps Chase's too. No doubt they were discussing both Reston and Claire's sudden about-face. But it didn't matter in the least. Soon the convoy would no longer exist once it was absorbed by the facility in Reston. That day wasn't one that Claire looked forward to yet yearned to make it happen soon.

Ignoring the low mutters from downstairs, Claire considered the pending future that would change her world. Somehow K-Mart and Alice didn't fit into it simply because Claire couldn't grasp such an image. Not after what Claire had done to K-Mart by shooting Mikey. And what moved Claire closer to Alice had been K-Mart's efforts, which would most likely fade away now. Claire's future was just a black void, and it stirred a different kind of fear in her.

Again Claire foresaw being abandoned once more, just like she had been as a child and later as a teenager. But like her father's hands, life would beat her into a new human and force her to live through it all. Nothing about Claire Redfield spoke failure, until now. Claire had failed K-Mart and soon she would fail Alice too. Closing her eyes, Claire gripped the bed's side and took steady breathes to calm her heart. Everything was out of control in Claire's head, every thought and every new emotion that hounded her. She gritted her teeth in panic until a soft sound pierced her chaotic haze.

K-Mart swallowed her next sob then used the pillow to muffle the noises. Her knuckles turned white, fingers digging into the pillow. Wishes about Mikey's life were pointless but extremely painful.

Claire gasped deeply, coming up for air. She blinked several times then shifted her head after another low sob caught her ear. Fuck it was K-Mart. Briefly Alice's silent pleas about talking to K-Mart replayed in her mind. Claire swallowed hard against the lump because she knew Alice was right. If anything were to be salvaged from their relationships then tonight was the last chance before K-Mart decided to emotionally remove herself from them. Alice's tries to reach K-Mart hadn't worked. It was Claire that could do it, if she made the attempt. Never had Claire abandoned K-Mart, not physically.

K-Mart clawed the pillow harder and fought for the pain to stop. There was so much blame that she wanted to throw on everybody, including herself. Like others, she understood the risks with becoming close to another human in this Hellish world. Mikey's death was a perfect example of  what pain it caused her and shattered her once glass-like world.

Biting the pillow, K-Mart fought against the ugly pain of his death. The soft movements behind her never registered until strong arms started wrapping around her body. The familiar hands touching her caused an angry spark, and K-Mart jammed her shoulder into Claire's chest.

A groan muffled from Claire, but she reacted quickly as K-Mart tried shoving her away. She allowed K-Mart the brief struggle and increased her grip around K-Mart each passing moment. Claire tried touching K-Mart's damp cheek, but K-Mart's jerking motion stopped her.

"Leave me alone," K-Mart growled in a throaty warning. There was an edge in her voice that'd never been there before. Some part of her half expected Claire to be seeking sex tonight.

Claire ignored the threat. She jerked K-Mart hard into her body and subdued her. Both their bodies were incredibly heated from the struggle and heavy blankets.

"Claire," K-Mart snarled, low. She wanted to get out of the bed, badly. Get away from Claire, get away from Alice, and disappear from everything.

However, Claire wouldn't allow her friend the delusional freedom. She instead wrapped her upper leg over K-Mart's moving legs and locked her down further. She had K-Mart perfectly pinned now.

K-Mart was weaker than Claire and couldn't get free, not even her hands that were held down by Claire's arm. Her anger shifted into upset, and she again started sobbing hard. She felt Claire's grip relax, but Claire didn't retreat under the wake of K-Mart's display of emotions.

Adjusting herself around K-Mart, Claire was able to hold her friend more comfortably. She ran her fingers through K-Mart's sunny blond hair. She wiped the tears and wished there was a way to take K-Mart's pain. Claire softly rocked their bodies together, a childhood habit she use to do. "I'm sorry, Dahlia."

K-Mart couldn't control her sobs that grew louder after Claire's apology. She didn't care if she was heard by the others downstairs. All that mattered was that Claire was there for her, more than just physically this time.

"I'm so sorry," Claire whispered near K-Mart's ear. She hoped that somehow their relationship wasn't lost after recent events.

K-Mart curled closer to her friend's body. She needed to hide in Claire's arms where it was safer than the rest of the world. Reaching up, she clutched Mikey's necklace with her moist hand.

Claire blinked a few times, the stinging subsiding enough. She fought against the heavy lump in her throat. Alice's pleas for Claire to speak to K-Mart were fresh again. It was such a struggle for Claire to compose the words in her head, let alone speak them aloud. Several times her mouth opened and closed. Her heart was frantic and caused her strength to drain away. Thankfully the bed easily supported her weight or else she'd fallen down under the pressure to speak up. After yet another deep breath, Claire shut her eyes and remembered the support that Alice had offered her earlier today. It was that kind of comfort and support that Claire wished to give K-Mart now. But this time it required Claire's voice rather than silence. It required every bit of her courage, and Claire found it.

"I... I need... you, Dahlia," Claire hoarsely confessed. Each word trembled and held a note of desperation. "Don't shut us out." She wiped the fresh tears off K-Mart's cheek. "Please," she whispered.

K-Mart released the round charm and grasped Claire's upper arm. After a second, she turned in Claire's arms and now tangled herself around Claire's larger frame. Those few words reached deep into K-Mart's heart and chased off the anger she'd felt all day. There hadn't been any moment in her relationship with Claire that such a confession was made. K-Mart imagined Claire could handle life on her own despite all the indicators made by Claire that K-Mart was important. But to hear Claire say it gave K-Mart a strength that hadn't been there.

"This... this isn't going to work... without you," Claire murmured. She continued running her fingers through K-Mart's blond strands. The silky feel was comforting to Claire as much as the motions were to K-Mart. "You were right earlier... we have to take this happiness, however we can get it."

K-Mart tucked her head under Claire's chin just a bit more. She'd gained control over her emotions. Claire's unexpected voice made her control the ugly emotions. Whatever Claire had to say couldn't be missed in K-Mart's opinion.

"And right now... Alice and I... we really need you, K." Claire again brushed off a few last stray tears. "I know how hard..." She hesitated again but made herself say it. "How hard this morning was on you. I'm sorry it happened." Claire clenched her jaw against lasting images of Mikey's death. "But I will not choose another's life over yours."

K-Mart tightened her grip over Claire's shoulder in silent response. She knew Claire's need was true but seeing Claire act upon it shook K-Mart's world. To be held that important in somebody's eyes was both beautiful and scary. After a long minute, K-Mart loosened her grip on Claire's shoulder.

"I know," K-Mart murmured, her throat raw from the crying. She let some of the tension recede from her body. "I understand," she softly added.

Claire shut her eyes in relief and let out a low exhale. Her hand slipped under K-Mart's shirt, and she massaged the stress point at the base of K-Mart's spine. "Alice won't pick another's life over yours."

K-Mart bit her lower lip for a moment, not sure what to say. Everything was true and honest about her relationships with the two older women.

Claire ran her fingers one last time through K-Mart's hair before resting her arm across the younger woman's lithe form. "You're our... source, K-Mart... our light."

And that truth alone scared K-Mart a great deal. She feverishly wondered what Claire and Alice would do if one day K-Mart died. That day would happen at some point, but she just didn't know when. K-Mart prayed that when that day came upon them that somehow Claire and Alice could continue life together, not apart. Placing that thought to the back of her mind, K-Mart allowed herself to totally relax in Claire's strong arms.

Claire also relaxed and the last of the tension receded from her body. She was amazed by how her small conversation seemed to help K-Mart. Already certain pieces were fitting together again between her and K-Mart. The harsh separation that'd been between them all day was disappearing and gave Claire a much clearer mind now.

K-Mart squeezed her friend tighter and murmured, "Thank you."

Claire gave a faint nod and kissed K-Mart's brow. She hadn't planned on this tonight, but it was needed for them. She could sense K-Mart's exhaustion like her own so she rolled onto her back. She drew K-Mart with her and became comfortable with the teen overtop of her.

K-Mart rested her head against Claire's chest and enjoyed being close to Claire for one night. Yet still she was fractured by not having Alice here too. When had that happened? K-Mart wasn't sure and only understood that Alice was becoming just as important as Claire. Somehow Alice's unwavering presence still surrounded her and Claire. Alice's faithful duty to protect them from undead would make it easier to sleep.

Exhaustion claimed Claire shortly after K-Mart fell asleep. For a rare chance, Claire slept rather peacefully than most nights. Dawn's sunlight stirred her once it peeked through the two windows on the east side of the bedroom. Claire blinked the sleep from her eyes then studied K-Mart snuggled up against her. Neither of them had shifted through the night and that caused a grin.

K-Mart woke up thanks to Claire's slight movements. "Seriously... it's too early."

Claire softly chuckled and was glad to hear some humor for once. "Go back to sleep." She gently untangled from the teen and slipped out of bed with the Berettas in hand.

K-Mart rolled over to a cool spot and stared out the windows. A crinkle came over her features and made her look younger. She sat up just before Claire went into the bathroom.

Claire paused in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at K-Mart. "Get some more rest."

K-Mart shook her head and scrubbed her face with her hand. "I'm getting up."

Claire decided not to argue further and slipped into the bathroom.

K-Mart slid out of bed after a minute. She prepared for the day and put on some clean clothes. She made a mental note to suggest to Claire that they stay beside a creek or smaller river tonight. Maybe then they could all get bathes before showing up at Reston. Better to be a clean bunch rather than a traveling flea circus. From the bathroom, she made out sounds of Claire washing up so K-Mart waited by stripping the sheets off the bed.

After K-Mart put the sheets and blanket into the bags, there was a soft knock at the door. K-Mart went over and unlocked it. She confirmed her suspicions when she saw Alice's familiar features.

"Good morning," Alice offered. She entered the room and closed the door behind. She smelled the different air around K-Mart. Something positive had happened last night between K-Mart and Claire. That made Alice feel good and gave her hope back. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah.. actually," K-Mart answered.

"Where's Claire?"

K-Mart was toying with hair, kind of self conscious. She answered by simply nodding at the closed bathroom door.

Alice stared at the door then looked at K-Mart again. A smile tugged at her lips because K-Mart did seem more like herself.

K-Mart wandered over to the two bags that had the sheets and blankets. She tossed them onto the bed but hesitated and studied Alice for a second. Something softened in K-Mart after she recalled Claire's words last night about Alice. No doubt that Alice had been concerned about K-Mart's wellbeing after what happened to Mikey. That alone caused K-Mart to come over to Alice, and she suddenly hugged Alice.

Jarred by the unexpected hug, Alice stood stiff for a beat then brought her arms around K-Mart. She lowered her head and murmured, "What's this about?"

K-Mart squeezed a little tighter and replied, "Thank you."

Alice released a sigh and understood what her lover meant by the two words. She sadly smiled and didn't let go until K-Mart pulled away first.

K-Mart tangled her fingers in short, blond locks and drew Alice down for a tender kiss. She further conveyed her gratitude through the slow dance of their tongues. Her hands clutched Alice's hips under the black jacket. She didn't hear Claire coming out of the bathroom, unlike Alice.

But Claire's arrival didn't deter Alice either. She enjoyed the last moments of the meaningful kiss. Claire's curious stare though was easily felt.

Holding her breath, Claire continued watching the pair kiss in front of her. She hadn't expected to walk in on this, and it initially sparked a nasty anger leftover from days ago when she'd found out that K-Mart and Alice had sex. But that instantly died after Claire recognized the tenderness between the pair. Nor did she expect the affectionate smiles directed at her after the kiss ended.

Gathering herself, Claire approached them and tried acting normal about the unsteady moment. It was one of many pieces to their puzzle that they all had to work out, together. She hesitated but looked up at Alice, half wishing her hat was on already. "Mornin'."

Alice inclined her head slightly and also eased the tension by keeping her smile for Claire. "You slept well," she noted aloud.

"We both did." Claire glanced at K-Mart before looking back at Alice. "It was quiet last night." There hadn't been a single call on the radio about any problems.

Alice nodded twice and gave a half shrug. "Just some deer passing through."  

"When do you think we'll make it to Reston?" K-Mart posed, her attention on the convoy leader.

Claire wanted to tug on her hat but instead fisted her right hand. "Probably tomorrow afternoon."

"Wow," K-Mart murmured. She couldn't believe this was real. But from Claire's uneasiness, she knew it would be hard on the convoy leader. That would have to wait until later because she and Alice would have to show Claire there was a future. "I do have one suggestion."

Claire folded her arms and arched her eyebrow at the teen. She waited for it.

K-Mart smiled at first but it became a grin as she spoke her idea. "We should make camp near a good creek for bathing."

Claire went wide eye and indicated herself and Alice. "We both showered yesterday." She knew she'd gotten the fuel and undead smell off after scrubbing vigorously for nearly half an hour.

Alice chuckled and shook her head then grinned at Claire. "I think K-Mart means herself."

"Funny," K-Mart grumbled. She had her hands on her hips now. "I just don't think we should roll into this facility like... we're some bandwagon that's been traveling the Oregon Trail for the past two years without ever taking a bath." She looked between the grinning pair. "I mean seriously we all should be presentable."

Alice gave a low laugh and argued, "They're not going to turn away the convoy because it stinks."

"I would," K-Mart quipped. She left the pair and opted to get the bags. "It's just a suggestion anyway." She rarely gave them to the convoy leader. She hefted one bag over her shoulders then carried the other one.

"It's a good one too," Claire seconded as the teen went around them to the door.

K-Mart hid her grin but looked at the two older women. "I'm going to breakfast." She left the room and planned to come back later to freshen up. She hated to brush her teeth before eating breakfast.

Claire watched her friend go and listened to the soft footfall. But her attention went to Alice. "Breakfast?" she offered.

Alice considered it and decided she could eat a small amount. "Sounds good."

Claire nodded and first collected her hat off the nightstand then scooped up the carbine, which went on her back. "Thanks for patrolling last night."

"Anytime," Alice softly responded. She followed the convoy leader out of the room then down to the stairs. "You talked to her last night," she mentioned.

Claire paused at the top of the steps then looked at Alice. "Yeah... I did." She saw the admiration in Alice's eyes. She shifted closer to Alice and whispered, "Thank you too... I couldn't have..."

Alice understood what Claire was trying to tell her. She sadly smiled and murmured, "I know."

Claire leaned in and tenderly kissed Alice. Her normally hidden emotions easily translated into a warm kiss. She pulled back and fixed her hat before going down the stairs.

Alice stood there, slightly dazed by K-Mart and Claire's appreciation this morning. Just perhaps everything could fit together between the three of them. Long ago, Alice would have scorned something like a tri-relationship but today that Alice was gone. Now all that mattered to a lone wolf, like Alice, was finding a pack that accepted her. But that acceptance also scared Alice a lot because the longer she stayed with K-Mart and Claire then the more they'd learn about her nature.

Struggling to keep the good mood, Alice fought down her worries and instead followed Claire for breakfast. She gently touched her stomach once she realized she had a craving for meat. Last night had been more of a vegetarian meal that hadn't done anything for Alice's edge. Maybe if she offered to hunt a deer for the convoy tonight then Otto would cook it. She filed that away for later when they were in the truck, and she could ask Claire.

At breakfast, the convoy members were eating pancakes and sharing excited conversation about the facility in Reston. Everybody was buzzing with talk about what the place would be like. Wild ideas were flying every which way around the campfires. Claire was rather quiet though because she was listening to the various topics.

Alice was seated between Claire and K-Mart. A slight smile played on her lips since she knew what Reston was all about after her last pop in visit. She had told some of it to K-Mart and Claire awhile ago, but much of it was left unsaid. It was a place that had to be seen, not told. Most likely K-Mart and Claire would think they'd stepped into Emerald City and the flying monkeys would stay beyond the walls.

"They're excited," K-Mart muttered. She'd been listening to the chatter too. The air around the convoy was rather charged by the upbeat voices. "It's really great."

Claire agreed with her friend. She finished off her last pancake then set the plate on the ground. "I hope we don't let them down."

Alice folded her arms and relaxed in the chair. She'd already had her two smaller pancakes, which seemed sweeter than normal thanks to the damn syrup. "Don't worry."

Claire sighed and tugged on her hat. She noted that K-Mart was finishing off her breakfast too. "K, can you pass the water when you're done?"

K-Mart shoved the last bite into her mouth, set the plate down, and picked up the metal container. She checked that the screw top was on tight then tossed it to Claire. "Where you think we'll stay for the night?" She covered her mouth with her left hand, still chewing the last morsel. Pancakes were one of her favorites and the syrup was a rare treat.

"I'm not sure yet." Claire crossed her legs after taking a drink of water. She settled the white bottle in her lap. "I need to talk to Johnny about it."

K-Mart nodded and considered Johnny's new role that'd once been Mikey's. Sure Johnny could handle it, but nobody was as good or quick as Mikey behind the computers. K-Mart calmed her thoughts before it encouraged her emotions. She decided it was best to keep moving so she didn't begin to miss Mikey's presence at breakfast. "I'm going to get our stuff out of the house."

Claire trailed her eyes over to K-Mart. "Alright. Thanks, K."

K-Mart got to her feet and took her plate. She then collected Alice's and Claire's too.

"I'm going to fuel up the truck," Alice mentioned to Claire.

The convoy leader nodded and handed over the keys. She then decided she needed to get moving too. She stood up after Alice and promised, "See you two later." The carbine was slung across her back as she left the circle.

K-Mart flashed Alice a smile before she departed for her chores.

Alice curiously eyed the teen and had detected the minor shift in K-Mart. She suspected it had to do with thoughts of Mikey. It would take time for K-Mart to fully let Mikey go and that was understandable. Alice strolled off and went to the pickup truck.

By midmorning, the convoy was loaded into the vehicles and lined up behind a bright yellow Ford F-350 pickup truck. Claire held the brake while she punched in today's destination that was about five hours north from their current location. The convoy didn't move quickly and would stay just south of Strasburg, Virginia. From there it would be another seventy or so miles to Reston. Claire planned to go over a map with Alice and pinpoint the facility's exact location.

Releasing the brake, the truck started rolling down the gravel driveway towards the paved road. The convoy kicked up a small plum of dust behind it. Once on Route 81, the convoy began eating up the distance between them and Reston, Virginia. In the Ford truck, Claire drove in normal fashion and kept scanning the horizon for trouble. K-Mart was comfortable in the passenger seat and trying to get back to normalcy, if possible. A history book was between her legs along with a notebook, pencil in left hand.

Alice was comfortable in the back and took the opportunity to rest after patrolling all night. Despite sleep wasn't as necessary to her, it was still needed for a few hours or so. Eventually she dozed off and didn't notice Claire's occasional glances in the rearview mirror.

K-Mart turned a page and gave a low sigh. She couldn't stand American history despite she pushed herself to study it. History in general had rarely been her interest in high school. Math just made sense to her. The only time any history intrigued her was in ancient history class when she was a kid. There was a lot of mythology that went along with it.

Claire noted her friend's studies and sadly smiled because K-Mart was attempting to continue life. Time would heal K-Mart once Mikey's death eased. Slowly her smile faded away after memories from Mikey taunted her.

"We're all... getting along better," K-Mart murmured. She had lowered the page and stared at it, not really reading anything. She didn't want to force Claire into talking about things if it wasn't a good time.

Claire flexed her grip on the wheel. She didn't look at K-Mart. But the courage to open up was hard at first. "So far," she softly replied. Nothing was negative in her response, but more realistic and unsure.

"It's improving," K-Mart insisted. She was gentle about it and briefly peered across at Claire, her brim slightly hiding her features, like Claire. "Alice is finding her place with us," she quietly added.

Claire's eyes flickered to the rearview mirror and admired Alice's peaceful features reflecting in it. Despite K-Mart's observation, Claire sensed that Alice may be holding something back. But she just couldn't quite figure it out, yet. Nor could Claire truly confront Alice because Claire had been holding back too. Eventually Alice's reservations would come to light then they could deal with it then. For now, Claire allowed Alice the space and privacy since it didn't threaten them.

K-Mart shifted and refocused on her studies. The earlier conversation fell to the wayside, but Claire's gentle responses told K-Mart enough. No longer was Claire starkly against a tri-relationship from what K-Mart could sense. Whatever had changed Claire's mind was a blessing. Later K-Mart would have to give it more consideration and make another attempt at a conversation with Claire. But right now the American history textbook was filling the void.

Most of the trip went by quickly, and the convoy took a break after three hours straight. The truck's slow roll into a rest stop alongside Route 81 made Alice wake up. Claire's high alert caused Alice to scoop up the kukris. It seemed as if she'd never been sleeping at all.

"Carlos, get a team of five ready," Claire ordered over the handheld.

"You got it, boss."

Claire hooked the handheld to her hip. She pulled into a parking space and tried ignoring a sense of déjà vu from last time. A firm hand on her shoulder made her hesitate and peer back at Alice.

"Let me go with Carlos," Alice insisted.

The convoy leader weighed the offer then gave a low nod. She turned her head away but didn't miss the gentle squeeze before Alice's hand was gone.

Hastily, Alice climbed out of the truck and joined the small forming group. She hooked the sheathed blades at her back but drew out one of them.

Claire curiously watched Carlos and Alice talking before they marched off with the others. She drummed her fingers a few times on the steering wheel, not patient at all.

K-Mart peered over at the leader and slightly grinned at the tension in the convoy leader. She shook her head and returned to her studies until Claire drummed her fingers again. "They've only been gone two minutes."

A soft grumble came from the convoy leader, and she shifted in the seat. "It doesn't take me this long."

K-Mart's head shot up instantly. "You take at least ten minutes to do a sweep." Her bright brown eyes were fixed on Claire.

Claire revealed a smirk then drummed her fingers for the umpteenth time. She shook her head and declared, "I'm going to check on them."

"You have a radio... call them," K-Mart suggested, a slight edge in her tone. But her idea was completely ignored as Claire started getting out of the truck. "You're kidding me."

Claire was standing on the truck's rail and fished out a Beretta Cougar from within her vest. "Just keep the truck running." She hopped off the truck, slammed the door, and checked the radio's squelch. Her wide gait carried her quickly across the walkway to the restrooms where she'd seen the team enter earlier. Whatever was making her antsy couldn't be ignored so Claire silently ducked through the broken glass of the visitor's center. Instantly the darkness closed in on her so she retrieved the small Maglite from its holster on her left hip. Some part of her wanted to holler for Alice, but she withheld from doing something that dumb.

Claire passed the round desk in the middle of the visitor's center. The Maglite's beam swept over the walls and revealed the deteriorating brochures that advertised different tourist traps around the Virginia, Tennessee, and West Virginia areas. But the men's and women's bathrooms were located at the rear. Starting with the men's room, Claire checked over it and found nothing but a rundown bathroom barely lit up by the sun from frosted windows. Moving to the women's room, Claire silently entered it after pushing the door open with her shoulder.

The first thing that hit her was a grotesque stench just before the dangling body came into full view. Suddenly flies swarmed around both the dead and living. A middle aged woman seemed to be floating in midair until the rope around her neck became visible between the flies. At her feet, a worn out notebook rested, open to a filled page.

"Fuck!" Claire hollered as she stumbled out of the bathroom. The door thankfully slammed shut and cut off the flies. But the MagLite slipped out of her hands, clanking loudly on the stone floor. The image of the corpse was burned into Claire's mind. The fright made her heart hammer wildly and nearly lost her footing against the stone floor. Suddenly Claire's back hit a warm body, and she sharply started spinning with her gun at the ready. Her reflexes were too slow, and arms snared across her chest and stomach. Claire gave a low cry.

"Sssssh," Alice softly ordered. "It's alright." She loosened her grip around Claire, who surprisingly slumped against her.

"Shit," Claire hissed, her arms dropping with the handgun. She freed her left hand from the gun's grip and touched her sweaty brow under the brim. Touching her own chest, her heart pounded hard against her palm.

Alice moved her arm down and encircled Claire's waist. She curiously studied the closed bathroom door that she and the team had investigated earlier. What was inside wasn't news to Alice.

Claire closed her eyes after resting the back of her head against Alice's shoulder. She took a deep breath that helped calm her heart. "I've seen a few suicides before but..." Her eyes were drawn to the MagLite on the floor that was shining towards the bathroom. "Not one that hung them self."

Alice puckered her lips and considered whether or not to tell the convoy leader. She slightly narrowed her eyes and argued, "It wasn't suicide."

Claire opened her eyes then lifted her head up. She looked sidelong at Alice, who was hard to see in the darkness.

"Somebody hung her," Alice whispered. There wasn't any way that the dead woman could have gotten the rope so high then dropped herself. The bathroom didn't have a stool, chair, or any other means for the woman to climb up then step off to die.

Claire shook her head slightly after she stared coldly at the door. "I saw a book... or journal on the floor."

Alice softly hummed then pulled away from the convoy leader. "I'll get it. Wait here." But first she retrieved Claire's flashlight and gave it to her. Once inside the bathroom, Alice hastily scooped up the journal and dove out of the bathroom before the flies decided to snack on her too. "Damn things," she muttered and swatted a few off.

Claire blew out a breath after she caught another waft of the dead smell. She didn't doubt the scent would linger under her nose for the rest of the day. She received the closed journal from Alice, which she planned to look at later.

"Come on," Alice suggested. She guided the convoy leader out of the visitor center. "Everything else was clear."

"Good." Claire was relieved to be outside. She put the MagLite in its holster after twisting the top to cut off the light. But the Beretta Cougar still remained in her right hand. "A twenty minute break should do it."

Alice gave a low nod. She marched alongside Claire towards the Ford truck where K-Mart was waiting in the driver's seat.

Claire briefly held up the journal, which was simply a black and white composition notebook. She considered what contents it held and after lowering it, she decided to let K-Mart investigate it. If it was one thing K-Mart could do, it was put a puzzle together and explain it. With that decided, she glanced at Alice and silently passed communication. Claire received a low nod from Alice so Claire separated and carried on her duties as convoy leader. The dead woman's notebook remained in Claire's hand until K-Mart could dissect it later.

 

**To be continued.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 24**

"Jesus," K-Mart muttered from her spot in the front of the truck.

Claire glanced over at her friend, who was drawn deep into the composition notebook that they'd picked up at the rest stop earlier.

Alice was in her usual spot in the back. She slowly opened her eyes and studied her lover's dark features.

"What's it about?" the convoy leader probed.

K-Mart shook her head and looked over at Claire. "Her name was Kathy..." She flipped to the front of the journal, which had the woman's name and the start date of the journal. "Kathy Barnes." She bit her bottom lip. "She was kind of like us... traveling the country, staying steps ahead of the virus."

"Does the journal give any clues what happened to her?" the convoy leader posed.

"Well..." K-Mart hastily turned the worn pages until she was at the last entry. "She and two other survivors made it out alive from a massacre."

"Undead?" Alice checked.

K-Mart nodded then looked up at the older women. "Her last few entries are a bit confusing. She's paranoid and frantic in her entries." She peered down at the shaky handwriting. "She was convinced that they were being followed... hunted like animals."

Claire was baffled and argued, "Undead don't hunt."

K-Mart blew out a low breath because she felt differently after her experience in the chain store when an undead constantly stalked her. "I don't know," she murmured.

"Humans," Alice calmly stated. Yet there was a coldness in her features. "It was humans that were hunting her."

"How can you be sure?" K-Mart countered.

Alice met her lover's gaze and replied, "Who else would hang her?"

K-Mart sighed at the good point. She shut the journal and tapped it once before bringing up what interested her the most. "She and the others were headed to a safe haven." She found a curious green gaze on her briefly. "She called it Arcadia."

"Arcadia?" Claire echoed. She peered up at Alice through the mirror. "Is that the name of the facility?" Confusion started crossing Alice's features and worried Claire a bit.

"I've only heard it called Reston," Alice softly answered.

Claire toyed with the hat's brim and decided not to carry on with her worry. It wouldn't do any good since soon they'd be in Reston tomorrow. The dead woman's fate wouldn't become theirs too.

"Can you look through her journal to see where she heard of Arcadia?" Alice asked.

K-Mart bobbed her head and decided to do just that in hopes to learn more. "I wonder how they heard about it too."

"Alice?" Claire felt the older woman's attention snap to her. "Tonight I need you to show me where the facility is located in Reston."

Alice dipped her head  in agreement, but it was obvious she was bothered by something. Thankfully nobody pressed her further and allowed her the space. Alice couldn't shake the concern she had about the dead woman's problem with a stalker. Thieves and robbers weren't uncommon by any means. And being this close to Reston would lend to such troubles because survivors would flock to the safe haven.

Around three o'clock, the convoy exited off Route 81 and started the search for a secluded spot alongside a creek. It took a solid fifteen minutes before Claire found the campgrounds that she and Johnny decided on this morning. It was a great location that also offered safety due to the creek's snaking features. For whatever reason, undead did not like water very much, and the creek provided a natural defense.

Claire was getting the camp setup after two teams did a sweep over the barren land. Everything checked out okay and so far the late afternoon was going smoothly. She saw Carlos loading the cameras onto the four-wheeler and about to setup the perimeter. Claire passed the bus and sensed a familiar presence coming from the truck.

"Hey," Alice greeted.

"Hi," Claire returned in kind. She could tell Alice wanted to speak to her.

Alice moved in closer after a survivor went past Claire. She kept her voice down so they weren't overheard. "Do you mind if I hunt for a deer?"

Claire had expected a lot of things, but an offer to bring in a meal wasn't one of them. She folded her arms and curiously studied Alice. "I can... get a few volunteers to go with you."

"I'd rather do it alone." Alice hoped that Claire wouldn't pry too hard about the seeming oddity of the request.

"Alice, that's not safe." Yet the convoy leader faltered because she remembered who she was reminding about safety. "Just... take a goddamn radio." She accepted Alice's nod and started moving again but stopped and turned on her heels. "I'll tell Otto you're bringing deer." She pointed a finger at Alice. "You got one hour. Be back by then.... deer or no deer."

Alice grinned and teased, "Aye aye, captain." She enjoyed the dark glare sent her way. But time couldn't be wasted so Alice hurried out of the camp after stopping at the truck for a radio. Despite the radio was for Claire to stay in communication, Alice couldn't hunt with it on in case the deer heard it. She broke into a full run once she was free of the campsite. Her fingers danced over her kukris, confirming their presence Once she entered the woods, she started breathing in deeper until she picked up the distinct scent.

A rush filled Alice after the deer's scent traveled under her nose. It was at her feet so she knelt beside a bush that had lush leaves. Alice leaned in closer to it and picked out the deer's scents. Most likely there were six or seven in the group and four were males. Like a cat, Alice smiled with teeth barred brightly.

The deer weren't too far and most likely meandering away from home since sunset wasn't far away. The creek was probably a typical watering hole too. But their distinct smell left an invisible trail for Alice to follow rather easily. As she drew closer to them, her blood started pulsing harder and made Alice hungrier for a kill.

After another minute of tracking through the woods, Alice stepped over a fallen tree and inched up to low brush. She smelled the deer about ten or more yards away from her location. It took every ounce of will to remain hidden and prepare for the strike. Silently, Alice drew a kukri from behind and continued deeply breathing in the deer. There were six and four were males, which were Alice's favored target.

Closing her eyes, Alice fought for control over her body and barely won over it. Slowly her eyes drew open and glowed brighter than normal. Her lips drew apart and revealed impressive K9 teeth that weren't common among humans. Within seconds her predatory senses mapped out an attack that charged her body with excitement for the kill, the meat, and the blood.

A scout deer jerked his head up after he heard a low rustle. Yet he was too late to pinpoint the cause of it and was slightly taken by surprise. His flight reaction kicked in immediately, and he alerted his herd. He was the first to move, and he was the lucky one.

A male set apart from the herd was attacked by a human. Despite the human looked like one, she didn't smell like one and didn't move like one. In her left hand was a razor sharp tooth that flashed silver in the brief sunlight that streamed through the trees. The deer jumped off, scattering together. But the human bounded higher and landed on the stray deer's back. He attempted throwing her off and quickly lost, the long silver tooth driving into his chest.

Alice snarled near the animal's white and brown ear. She ducked under his antlers before he pierced her with them. Her strong legs kept her latched onto the deer's backside. Sharply the kukri twisted in the deer's chest and ended his life quickly. Alice hung onto him as he toppled down in the grass.

The five other deer had scattered off in fear. Fighting for control, Alice resisted from hunting the other five and reminded herself that one deer was enough. She wouldn't be like them, out of control. Instead the dead deer could satisfy her needs tonight.

Alice drew the blade out of the deer's front chest then stepped off it. She walked around the deer and enjoyed the blood in the air. She continued circling it for nearly a minute until she felt calmer. The hunt's thrill was always so strong and made her feel more alive than anything else.

Huffing a few times, Alice grabbed the radio from her hip and switched it on for Claire's sake. She didn't want to miss any hails from the convoy. But as her head cleared up, she realized the trouble it would be to get the deer meat taken care of for the convoy. After a sigh, Alice freed the radio off her hip and hit the microphone.

"Claire, Claire this is Alice."

After a brief silence, Claire easily answered, "Go ahead, Alice."

"I have a deer," Alice announced. She wasn't quite sure how to ask her next question until Claire beat her to it.

"Um, alright." Claire's obvious surprise carried in her voice. "I'll let Otto know so he can prepare for it."

Alice pursed her lips and debated how to handle the situation. She couldn't give away to Claire what she needed to do so she instead offered, "I can clean it for Otto." She released the mic and waited for the convoy leader's response.

"I'll ask him to get knives and bowls ready for you then," Claire agreed. "Bring the deer closer to the camp near Otto's truck... if you can."

"Will do," Alice promised. She clipped the radio onto her hip and stared down at the lifeless animal at her feet. First task was cleaning the kukri of the blood then resheathing it. Next was the fun part as Alice wrangled the deer by its rear hoofs. Thankfully her superior strength made it easier to drag the heavy buck through the woods and to the camp. Once near the camp, Alice went around it with the deer in tow, not wanting to be seen with it. Distantly, she heard Claire's voice carrying in the breeze, but she couldn't tell who Claire was talking to.

"Can you take a few bowls and knives out to her?"

K-Mart dipped her head in agreement then adjusted her hat. "I'll help Otto cook dinner too."

Claire grasped her friend's shoulder. "Thanks, K." She squeezed the teen's shoulder before leaving her side. She trusted K-Mart to help Alice with the deer because she didn't want Otto doing it. Something nagged at Claire that there was a specific reason why Alice requested to hunt, kill, and clean a deer, especially alone. But the reason would have to wait until later.

K-Mart briskly walked through the camp and approached the rear of the catering truck. All the pleasant smells from the food enticed her stomach, which softly rumbled. Popping up into the truck, she mentioned, "Claire said that Alice has a deer for tonight's meal."

Otto had already heard news that Alice went on a hunt. The quickness of the kill surprised him, but he brightened up anyway. "Great. I'll go help her skin it."

K-Mart shook her head then explained, "Alice will clean it and bring the meat." She took a step closer to Otto. "Claire just asked that I take her a few bowls and cutting knives."

Otto curiously eyed the teen. After a shrug, he went about getting the items together. "See if Alice can try to cut them into ten inch steaks. That's the easiest way to use them and store a few in the mini-freezer."

"Sure thing." K-Mart accepted the stacked bowls that contained knives then last was a cutting board and a few rags. She adjusted the items in her hands before hurrying off.

"Thanks, K-Mart," Otto hollered.

K-Mart distantly heard the cook, but she was in a rush. She wasn't sure how she'd find Alice other than Claire told her that Alice would be in the woods behind Otto's truck.

"K, over here," Alice called. She was coming around a tree when she spotted the young, blond beauty with an armload.

"Hey," K-Mart greeted. She held out the supplies. "You need help?"

"No, I'll be alright."

K-Mart scanned around for the deer, but she didn't see it. Most likely it was located not far away.  "Otto has a radio so just call him when you need help bringing the meat back." After Alice's nod, she recalled Otto's request and told it to Alice. K-Mart left her lover and returned to Otto's catering truck so she could help out with dinner.

Alice briefly watched her lover go then she went to the deer located in a small clearing. She set down the bowls in a line then put the cutting board in front of them. The knives were well sharpen and made it easy for Alice to start on the deer. Otto's request for certain size steaks wasn't hard considering the size of the buck.

Towards the end of the cleaning, Alice had six large steaks stacked on the cutting board that came from the rear flank, the last bit of meat. Three of the four bowls were filled and the last steaks on the cutting board would be more useful in cubed form, Alice decided. Carefully, she started cutting the bloody steaks into one to two inch cubes. As she went along, she occasionally popped a cube of raw meat into her mouth, savoring the blood on her tongue. Easily her well hidden yet sharp teeth shredded the meat and allowed the deer blood to fill her mouth.

After eating the sixth cube, tension and strain started fading from Alice. Every drop of blood gave Alice more control and calmed the T-virus under her skin. Somehow the raw meat made her feel more human again. By the eleven cube, a content sigh escaped her and the relief was worth it to her.

Coming to the end, Alice tossed the last cube into the bowl and looked at her bloody hands. The desire to lick the blood clean was far too tempting, and she hastily grabbed the rags that K-Mart brought her. Feverishly, she wiped her hands clean, the knives, and last the cutting board. Alice fought not to look at the deer carcass that still held some of the tastiest parts in it. The raw meat would have to be sufficient, and it was enough because Alice ignored the carcass.

"Otto, Otto this is Alice."

"Go ahead, Alice."

"Can you send K-Mart out to help me?" Alice waited for an answer.

"She's on her way," Otto cheerfully replied. He was obviously excited to serve fresh deer tonight.

Alice hooked the radio onto her belt then grabbed two bowls. She had a wide gait and easily met K-Mart part of the way. "I'll bring the other two bowls."

K-Mart considered why Alice obviously didn't want her near the deer. There were plenty of times she'd helped Otto and Claire clean a deer. It wasn't her favorite thing to do, and she'd grown use to it. Shrugging it off, K-Mart took the bowls and went to Otto's truck.

Alice retrieved the other two bowls, board, and knives. Yet she stood hesitantly and stared at the deer's lifeless face. Behind the carcass's ribs was a still warm heart that often had the best flavor. The taste was engrained in Alice's memory and made her salivate at the thought of biting into it. Shaking her head, Alice forced her legs to carry her away from the dead buck and hurry before K-Mart came looking for her. She was right too because K-Mart met her halfway.

"Here. I can get those." K-Mart grabbed the knives and board from her lover. "Thanks for doing all this."

Alice gave an uneasy smile. "It was easy enough to do."

K-Mart canted her head, curiously but didn't comment further. She instead approached Otto's truck and jumped into it. But the knives rattled in warning from the fast motions.

Alice nervously eyed her lover and calmed once the knives were put on a small counter. She stepped into the truck and handed the bowls to the waiting cook.

"This is great," Otto beamed. "Thanks, Alice. You've made some happy campers."

Alice merely gave a weak shrug, not sure how to handle the praise. "Anything I can help with?"

"You've done plenty," K-Mart assured. She indicated Alice's sleeves and suggested, "You should clean up before dinner."

Alice nodded then turned on her heels.

K-Mart watched her lover go and sensed the awkwardness from Alice. But right now wasn't the time or place to question her lover. "Thanks, Alice," she called.

Alice had hopped out of the catering truck, but she flashed a quick smile at K-Mart before disappearing around the side.

Otto waited a moment then looked over his shoulder at the teen. "She's not good with praise huh?"

K-Mart was prepping the deer meat that Otto planned to grill for tonight. "I don't think she's using to getting it," she softly replied. She didn't elaborate further despite she felt Otto's confusion on her. It wasn't his place to know more about Alice's past. Getting into a rhythm, she and Otto quickly prepared a nicer meal that the convoy would enjoy tonight. It sure beat the beans, nuts, and rice that Otto made last night.

Eventually the tantalizing smells of dinner brought the survivors to Otto's truck. Everybody soon sat down to a warm meal around the two campfires and enjoyed a good meal. Many discussed what tomorrow's night dinner would be like since they would be in Reston. There were so many ideas and most didn't expect anything different than what they've had on the road all this time. Otto's cooking skills were quite good considering what little he had to work with. He rarely ever wasted any food. Each convoy member appreciated Otto's efforts to make the food palpable and Claire's determination to find food during raids.

Done with dinner, K-Mart said goodnight to Johnny, who sat with her and Alice. She decided to steal away to the truck where she could be alone. Evenings were often spent with Mikey, and it was difficult for K-Mart to find a new tradition than visiting with Mikey. Hopefully the journal from earlier today would provide more clues about the mysterious place called Arcadia.

Alice took care of the dishes and disposed of them in the containers near Otto's truck. As she came around the front of the catering truck, she spotted Claire speaking to Carlos next to the cargo truck. From Claire's stance, it was obvious that Claire was tiring of Carlos's presence. Claire's wishes about going over Reston came to mind so Alice started towards the convoy leader.

Carlos warily eyed Alice Abernathy and struggled to stay indifferent. But his skin bristled when Alice stood in Claire's space. It was a place where he could never get, and Alice made it look so easy.

"You wanted to go over the facility's location," Alice prompted the convoy leader.

 Appreciation for Alice's well timed interruption shined brightly in Claire's eyes when she looked at Alice. "Yes... that'd be good." Claire turned to Carlos. "Get a plate before all the food is gone."

Carlos inclined his head and didn't say anything but merely left the two alone.

Alice twisted her head around and curiously studied Carlos's stiff shoulders. "You'll miss this." She focused on Claire again and noted the baffled look. She grinned and explained, "You'll miss him sulking over you."

Claire rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "Trust me... I won't." She started heading towards the Ford truck. "Let's get a map." Shortly she and Alice had a map of Virginia handy that they opened up on the hard tonneau cover. Claire sat cross legged next to Alice with the map spread out in front of them.

"So we're here," Alice pointed out.

"Reston is here." Claire indicated the suburban area of the once planned community that swelled to over sixty thousand residence. "Here's the Dulles airport."

Alice was carefully studying the map and quickly her memory returned of the facility. "Here." She found the main entrance of the facility. "See how these four major roads make a box?" After Claire's nod, she pointed at a particular spot in the center of the square. "The main entrance was located here." She looked up at Claire and explained, "But further east was a golf course and Lake Anne. That's where another entrance is located... and a bit easier to get to."

"Okay so..." The convoy leader gazed down at the map again. "If we come in on Route 606 then it'd probably be our best bet?"

"Yes," Alice softly answered. "It's hard to say if there's been any changes made to Reston."

Claire furrowed her eyebrows. "How long ago were you there last?"

"It's been nearly a year," Alice admitted.

Claire went slightly wide eye and argued, "How the Hell can you be sure it still exists?"

"Word of mouth." Alice canted her head. "You're not the only group of survivors on the road." She saw how Claire was still uncertain.

"If this place is so great then why would anybody leave it?" Claire noted Alice's uneasiness and realized how her question poked at Alice for leaving the safe haven.

"Maybe they just didn't like it there," Alice murmured. She cleared her throat then stared down at the map. "Or they went searching for family... other survivors."

Claire released a low sigh and didn't push the matter any further. Tomorrow would come quickly then she'd know if the safe haven existed and whether it was worth it. She hoped, for her convoy's sake, that it was worth everything. "Alright," she murmured. She rubbed the hat's brim and decided, "We'll come in from the north then drop down and get on Route 606." She looked at Alice. "And hope to God there's not too many damn undead."

Alice nodded but didn't voice her opinion about the undead. Most likely there wouldn't be many but that was thanks to the safe haven's efforts. Tomorrow she would know more and could help Claire make a better decision on how to get to the facility.

Claire started folding up the map. "Thanks, by the way." She glanced at the older woman. "For getting a deer for the convoy."

Alice just shook her head.

Claire considered Alice for a heartbeat then posed, "You're not use to getting a thank you huh?"

Alice tilted her head and countered, "Are you?"

Claire had the map folded up and shook it at Alice. "You're deflecting." She propped up her right leg and leaned against it. She admired how the low western sun's light softened against Alice's features and gave those blue eyes a fiery hue.

"I don't need thank you's," Alice gently argued. There was a lot she owed, in her opinion.

Claire gave off a low hum because she could relate to Alice's opinion. She let it go and instead visually scanned the convoy's quietness alongside the creek. It was peaceful and nice.

Alice gingerly touched the convoy leader's knee. Once green eyes settled on her, she quietly checked, "How are you feeling?" A long silence passed before Claire found her response, but she held Alice's gaze.

"Better."

Claire's single word told everything. Alice could see that Claire was indeed better. Perhaps the pending arrival at the safe haven was more of a blessing for Claire than a curse. But most of all, Alice sensed a shift in Claire since the horrific battle the other day. Somehow Mikey's death had given Claire life again.

But what caught Alice off guard was when Claire peered up at her, from under the brim. There was a soft glow in Claire's green eyes then the unexpected question rolled off Claire's tongue that made Alice go still.

"How are you feeling?"

Alice held her breath as her mind considered the honest response. So much had happened since she first met Claire and K-Mart. A lot of it was hard, but all of it was worth it. And the future wasn't bleak anymore. Claire and K-Mart's presence offered Alice a purpose other than revenge and hatred. Where it would take Alice, she wasn't sure, yet found a reason to smile.

"Better too," Alice whispered after a minute.

Claire revealed a thin smile that Alice slowly mirrored back. She hadn't expected to come this far, especially with Alice. Their growing relationship was thanks to K-Mart's constant efforts. Slowly Claire's gaze shifted to the rear window, and she could make out K-Mart's outline in the rear seats.

Alice seemed to read the convoy leader's thoughts. How she felt about K-Mart wasn't incredibly different than Claire's feelings for K-Mart. However, they both arrived at the same destination through different ways. As she sat there thinking about it, memories from her night with K-Mart caught up to her and made her skin burn. Her special memories sparked a sad realization that most likely Claire didn't share the same.

"Have you and K-Mart..." Alice slightly lost her nerve once green eyes cut to her.

Claire stared darkly at the older woman, silently willing her to finish it.

Alice clenched her jaw. An argument wasn't in their best interest, yet she wanted to push Claire some. If their apparent attempt at a tri floundered under the topic of sex then there wasn't any hope at all. She wasn't deterred and softly asked, "Have you been with K-Mart?"

Claire nearly grounded her teeth. The damn question dug under her skin the wrong way. What made it easier was the fact that Alice wasn't being snide or sarcastic, but simply inquiring. Claire blew out a low breath and looked away. Her temper gradually ebbed after a deep breath.

At that point, Alice really didn't need an answer that she didn't already have from what she saw in Claire's eyes. She looked out at the convoy and noted how quiet things were tonight. Most of the survivors were gathered around the campfires. Tomorrow many things would change, especially for Claire. Not knowing what tomorrow would bring, Alice made her choice that would either go over okay or rather badly.

"Well..." Alice placed her hands flat against the tonneau cover, preparing to get up. "I think I'm going to make camp beyond the perimeter." She had a suspicious green stare glued on her. "You and K-Mart are welcome to join me." She canted her head, a sly grin almost showing itself. "You two could... find privacy away from the convoy's eyes."

Claire rocked back slightly once she absorbed Alice's suggestive words. "I don't think K-Mart would be comfortable with... something like that." Nor did she like that Alice was offering such a scenario.

Alice shrugged and mentioned, "By tomorrow, you may not have an opportunity for awhile. You could have shared quarters... thin walls.. a lot more eyes." She could no longer hide her smirk. "I'm sure you can convince her anyway." She climbed to her feet, took a few steps towards the rear, and looked at Claire. "I'll make camp north of here." She jumped off and neatly landed on her boots. Alice retrieved her two packs from the truck and a stolen glance at Claire told her enough. She silently left with one pack slung on her back.

Claire sat there, slightly dumbfounded by the entire thing. She didn't know whether to be pissed, stunned, or enticed by the offer. As she worked through it, she found herself becoming more enticed at the possibility to be with K-Mart. Countless times Claire had entertained fantasies of having sex with K-Mart, not just receiving it. But often she shoved those desires down because of her role as the convoy leader. By tomorrow though, none of that would matter anymore. And tomorrow, the chance to be alone with K-Mart could be next to impossible.

Grumbling, Claire climbed off the truck's cover then went to the front passenger door. She ducked inside the cab and lowered the glovebox while studying K-Mart. "How's the book?"

K-Mart had set the book in her lap. "Pretty good."

Claire saw the weariness in her friend's eyes. That was always the upside about K-Mart reading at night. "You have many left?"

"Like another five," K-Mart answered. She'd only finished one other book from the group that Claire had recovered for her from the Wal-Mart distribution center.

Claire nodded. She patted the headrest once, her thoughts jumping to Alice's offer. "I'm going to do my rounds and..."

K-Mart tilted her head, not quite sure about Claire's strange manners right now. "See ya later then?"

Claire focused on her friend then gave another nod. "See ya in a bit, K." She slipped out of the truck and adjusted her hat for good measure. She tucked her hands into her red vest's pockets after zipping it up. Despite her regular chores called for her, they didn't keep her mind off stealing away to Alice's camp with K-Mart.

Around nine thirty, K-Mart began slouching deeper into the bench seat. She didn't realize the time and had expected at least either Claire or Alice to check on her. When the driver's door opened up, K-Mart straightened up and saw Claire's familiar features. Something in the air made K-Mart dog ear the book's page and close it.

"What's up?" K-Mart tempted.

Claire grabbed the truck keys from the ignition. "We're going to see Alice." She straightened up after shoving the keys into her pocket. "Come on."

K-Mart was stumped by the slight rush. "Is something wrong?" She put the book away.

"No," Claire replied. She then ordered, "Get your Glock."

K-Mart retrieved the handgun from the glovebox after leaning over the front bench seat. "Where is Alice? Patrolling?"

"She made camp outside the perimeter." Claire shut the door once K-Mart opened the rear one. She stepped aside and waited until the teen was in front of her.

K-Mart shoved the Glock into her waistband behind her back then adjusted the jacket. Now she had a better view of Claire and could see the tension lines under the brim. "What's wrong?" She gingerly touched the convoy leader's stomach, the vest soft against her hand.

Claire swallowed hard and shook her head, not wanting to discuss it here. "We'll talk about it in Alice's camp."

Accepting the plans, K-Mart followed her friend through the campsite and disappeared into the woods. Claire's MagLite offered a source of light until they found Alice's campfire glowing in the distance beyond the perimeter cameras. Shortly they arrived within the clearing that Alice had setup as a camp.

Alice was sharpening her kukris when the pair arrived on the other side. She licked her lips and revealed a grin, meant for Claire. It didn't surprise her that Claire took her offer, and it pleased Alice a lot. She wanted Claire to have what she had with K-Mart several nights ago. Getting up from the ground, she carried the kukri in one hand and the whetstone in the other.

Claire noted a comfortable bedroll to the left of the fire. She darkly glowered at Alice, who most likely was waiting for them, knowingly.

K-Mart looked between the pair and tried understanding what was happening. Her stomach knotted in both worry and excitement. Butterflies jumped around under her skin.

"You'll be safe out here," Alice promised, seriousness in her tone.

Claire didn't reply and held Alice's eyes. Several unspoken things passed between her and Alice.

K-Mart was well aware of it too and suddenly demanded, "What's going on, seriously?"

Alice broke the eye contact first and turned to K-Mart. But she wasn't exactly sure what to say because it was Claire's place, first. She instead nodded at Claire to handle it and returned to her earlier seat.

K-Mart blew out an annoyed breath then shifted her frustration on her friend. Before she could get a word out, she was being kissed by Claire. She stood stiff until the shock wore off, and she timidly returned the kiss.

Claire lifted her head from the turned position. She cupped her friend's flushed cheek and murmured, "I want you, K." The gentle blush on K-Mart's cheek nearly made Claire grin.

"I uh... um..." K-Mart was lost on what to say. "Tomorrow... we'll be there... in Reston. We'll be able to..." She stumbled over her words, not quite sure how to handle the situation.

"I'm not sure what the sleeping arrangements will be like," Claire explained. She run her thumb across a burning cheek. "It might be awhile before we have another chance."

K-Mart bit her bottom lip as she weighed it. But slowly her attention was drawn to the right, eyes fixed on Alice sitting there. "Alice is... going to... to..." She nervously peered up at her friend. "Going to watch us?"

Claire amusingly witnessed a small blush blossom into a full flush over K-Mart's beautiful complexion. "She's not going to watch us." She distinctly recalled the last time a similar situation came up, unbeknownst to her or K-Mart. "Alice is going to watch _over_ us."

K-Mart studied how Alice calmly sat there but stopped sharpening. She held Alice's clear blue eyes and saw the comfort there. Warm fingertips gently pushed against her chin until she had Claire in her view again.

"Please try, K."

For an instant, K-Mart was shaken by the single word 'try' because her mind skipped to the tri-relationship. Despite she, Claire, and Alice hadn't formally agreed upon a tri-relationship, they were testing the waters. An important and even sensitive area was the sex between all three of them. Most likely Alice's offer for a safe night together was a way to redeem herself from the bad morning that Alice blurted things out. And tonight was Claire's attempt to open up to K-Mart rather than holding back their relationship anymore. Tonight was a chance at a future tri-relationship for them, and K-Mart held it in her hands.

Reaching up, K-Mart's shaky fingers hooked her friend's hat by the brim and pulled it off. She dropped the hat to the ground as their lips met halfway. "No more convoy leader tonight," she murmured between the kiss.

Claire enjoyed the feel of K-Mart's fingers tangling in her hair. She snaked one arm around K-Mart's back while her left hand cupped a full ass cheek. She drew K-Mart against her body and deepened the kiss.

A soft moan escaped between their lips as K-Mart held onto Claire. Their bodies pressed tightly and brought their emotions together after a year of control. A few tears crept down K-Mart's cheeks in the middle of another kiss. She gasped heavily after the kiss and affectionately gazed upon Claire's tender features. Reaching up, Claire wiped the tears dry then took K-Mart's hat and dropped it. The hat tumbled through the air then silently landed on top of Claire's hat, the two hats settled together.

K-Mart was drawn to the bedroll that waited for them. Once standing next to it, she and Claire began a slow dance that was so different than the past times that Claire had received pleasure. First K-Mart helped her friend remove the dual shoulder holsters and set it near the bedroll. Then the red vest and K-Mart's jacket were tossed aside, their heaviness trapping the women. Drawn together like magnets again, Claire renewed the kissing and was able to move her fingers through long blond strands. God she fucking loved blonds.

From her silent spot, Alice peered up from the sharpening and curiously studied the pair. Slowly a smile pulled across her full lips, her eyes bright from the firelight. The way K-Mart and Claire were kissing was so sensual and made Alice crave to join them. But she'd made a promise so she shifted in her seat and continued running the whetstone along the blade. The distraction of her kukris would have to be enough tonight. They had to be.

Free from her top, K-Mart briefly felt the evening's chill ran across her bare skin. But Claire's warmer body chased it off. Claire hooked K-Mart by her belt and drew her in again. Lowering her head, she softly kissed along K-Mart's neck and was reward by K-Mart tilting her head to one side. Long fingers started tracing a map on K-Mart's lower back.

Claire tasted silky skin that had a hint of something sweet in it. Gradually her kiss traveled down, closer to the swell of K-Mart's breasts. Once near the bra, Claire began sinking to her knees and now kissed along a flat stomach. For the first time, a beauty mark near K-Mart's belly button was given attention.

Finally the grass flattened from Claire's knees pressing into the cold ground. Leaning forward slightly, Claire rested her brow against K-Mart's warm stomach, and her hands grasping sure hips. Claire shut her eyes when nimble fingers combed through her hair. After a minute, Claire lifted her head and kissed K-Mart's stomach. It gave Claire the courage despite her hands were beginning to tremble.

Nervously, Claire untied K-Mart's boots and found how it was so difficult than normal. She waved her right hand once yet it did nothing to calm the shaking. Closing her eyes, Claire took a few deep breaths and sensed K-Mart kneeling in front of her. Soft lips brushed across Claire's and brought a calm over her. Claire sadly smiled at K-Mart's constant care. She opened her eyes and met the earthy brown ones before her.

K-Mart cupped her friend's flushed cheek and murmured, "You don't have to be scared anymore, Claire." A sad smile from her friend made K-Mart ache deeply. But after all this time, it was tonight that they'd been waiting for and wanting so much. Like Claire, she needed to share herself after withholding much of it for over a year.

Claire took K-Mart's hand into hers then leaned in for a soft kiss. As their kissing continued, their tongues moved quicker and affection turned into passion. Claire took the lead again and pulled K-Mart onto the bedroll. After K-Mart was resting among the blankets, Claire started nipping soft skin. But when K-Mart attempted to remove her shirt, she withdrew and took off her black shirt then tossed it aside. Next off were K-Mart's boots and socks, but Claire left the jeans and bra alone, for now.

K-Mart moaned between a kiss. But her fast fingers unhooked Claire's bra that was tossed aside. Quickly K-Mart did the same and was amazed by the sensation of their bare skin molding together. So many previous nights she wanted exactly this and now it was real. She moaned even louder and dragged her nails across Claire's side. She was rewarded with a low growl from Claire.

Innocent nips turned into enticing bites along K-Mart's neck and shoulders. Heated passion was causing Claire to move faster and want more now. She struggled for some control so that every second was special, but K-Mart didn't agree.

Somehow K-Mart's hand had slipped between Claire's jeans and underwear. Her fingertips grazed a swollen clit while her left hand unhooked the jeans' button. Suddenly Claire moved her hips lower and pulled her clit away from K-Mart's touch.

Claire was balanced overtop of K-Mart, arm muscles taut from strain. She darkly smiled at K-Mart and warned, "Not now." There were plenty of prior nights that Claire received from K-Mart. This wasn't one of those nights. Reclaiming the control, Claire unbuttoned K-Mart's jeans and took them off.

K-Mart shivered from the cold air until the campfire's warmth settled her. Once Claire's kisses started on her stomach, she felt a thin sheen of moisture coat her skin. The moans started getting louder the longer Claire teased her. Reaching up, K-Mart tangled her fingers into warm furs. Her back arched slightly when hot lips kissed above the red underwear.

Drawing her nails down K-Mart's legs became a habit for Claire. She loved how it made K-Mart hiss in reaction. She nipped at a spot just near K-Mart's hip bone, but she suddenly moved up and captured a taut nipple. She ran her tongue across the nipple, tongue flickering over it. Sharply she nipped it and K-Mart's response made her grin broadly.

"Fuck," K-Mart hissed, nails digging into the fur. Changing her tactic, she grabbed Claire's back instead and clawed Claire's skin after the next bite on her other breast.

Heat jolted through Claire's body whenever K-Mart dug into her back. She loved how it felt and continued the sharp bites until it was too much. A few raw spots appeared on her back. Claire soothed the nipple by running her tongue over it. She then moved up and feverishly kissed K-Mart until they were panting even harder.

Not forgetting a sensitive spot, Claire tilted her head and ran her teeth along the tip of K-Mart's ear. But when K-Mart tried turning her head away, Claire halted K-Mart's attempts and continued nipping the sensitive ear. K-Mart's moans were incredibly loud, and Claire realized it was extremely sensitive spot. Her tongue dart out and teased along the rim.

K-Mart couldn't help pressing hard against Claire, but she couldn't move away. Several swear words were locked behind her gritted teeth. When Claire finally withdrew, she gasped hard and slumped into the blankets. Her heart was pounding wildly and her vision was off. K-Mart hadn't even expected such a result. She suddenly jumped when hot fingers snaked between her underwear and brushed her clit.

Claire whimpered at how wet K-Mart felt, and she grinned at what the sensitive spot had probably done. Deciding she had to learn more, Claire shifted over and claimed the other ear between her teeth. She groaned after strong arms snared across back, almost too tight. That didn't stop Claire from biting K-Mart's shell-like ear.

K-Mart arched into Claire's body, moaning loudly again. She gasped, breathlessly when long fingers glided between her damp folds. "Claire... Claire, please," she pleaded. Closing her eyes tightly, she clung to Claire and surrendered to whatever Claire wanted to do to her. Her left hand tangled in red hair while her left arm hooked across Claire.

"I've waited so long for you," Claire huskily murmured. Her lips traveled up to K-Mart's hot cheek. She brought her lips closer to K-Mart's ear and whispered, "Every day became harder." Claire ran her fingertips over K-Mart's clit and savored how K-Mart whimpered and held on to her. She knew this felt as good to K-Mart as it did for her.

Turning her head towards Claire, K-Mart nuzzled her and softly promised, "But not anymore."

Swallowing hard, Claire realized that it was very true. Tonight would change everything and not just for her and K-Mart, but also Alice. It was K-Mart that taught Claire that emotions were okay, and it was Alice that showed her the way. Finally, she could accept that being a little human wouldn't kill her.

"No," Claire replied, certainty in her voice. She gently pushed her fingers forward under K-Mart's clit. She and K-Mart whimpered together as Claire went inside K-Mart for the first time. "Not anymore," Claire breathlessly agreed, her right hand still against K-Mart.

Breathing hard, K-Mart remained motionless for a moment. Countless emotions surged through her while Claire's fingers remained within her. When Claire started to slowly withdraw, she closed her eyes in anticipation.

Claire only pulled back part of the way then carefully pushed in again. She repeated the tender pushes several times, appreciating her chance to be with K-Mart finally. What Claire felt for K-Mart was more than she had expected, and she wouldn't lose K-Mart.

As the slow motions continued, K-Mart started feeling light headed from the passion making her need Claire more. She rolled her head to one side and whimpered, desperate for Claire to please her more. She opened her eyes and focused on Claire's grinning features. Her blush was renewed because she felt guilty. But Claire's kiss settled her embarrassment.

Hooking the bikini cut underwear between her fingers, Claire carefully removed them and stole a glance at K-Mart's beautiful body that was so different than hers. Wherever Claire was toned and muscular, K-Mart was soft and flat. When she leaned over K-Mart, her jet red hair mixed with K-Mart's blond strands and mirrored their passionate fire.

Pure pleasure filled Claire once she was able to freely pushed in and out of K-Mart. Her fingers became slicker and made it easier for her to increase the speed some. She adjusted her position between K-Mart's legs after K-Mart propped her legs open wider.

K-Mart's moan grew, and she started rocking her hips against Claire's motions. She reached up and brushed back Claire's hair, her hand tangled up. She and Claire briefly smiled before they started kissing.

After the kiss, Claire shifted again over K-Mart and had a better angle. She increased the speed and moaned after K-Mart gave a low cry. Claire leaned forward and gently bit K-Mart's neck. She could make out K-Mart's frantic heartbeat.

Losing any self-control, K-Mart started driving her hips hard against Claire's fingers. She clawed the skin under her nails and turned her head to the left. For some reason, K-Mart felt compelled to open her eyes and realized it was Alice that'd briefly caught her attention. She saw the smile on Alice's face, but it was the predatory-like taste to it that made K-Mart's heart skip. But as quickly as she'd seen it, it was also gone.

Claire was breathing hard and could feel K-Mart tightening across the fingers. It wasn't enough though so she inched her thumb overtop of K-Mart's clit. Their next motions made K-Mart gasp in surprise.

Looking away from Alice, K-Mart hid her face into Claire's shoulder and held on as the passion started peaking deep in her. She gave low cries and frantically sought an end to her need. Emotions tightened in her chest then finally trickled out as tears.

"Claire... God please, Claire..." K-Mart held tightly as the heat spread through her entire body. Only a few more thrusts, and she gave a cry that freed her emotions. Her head was light while her body tensed up heavily. The earlier tears grew in numbers, and she clamped onto Claire for safety.

Claire gritted her teeth, holding down her moans. She used her one arm to hold K-Mart. She kissed K-Mart's damp temple and murmured, "Ssssh." Claire felt K-Mart sinking down so she gently lowered her into the blankets and fur. Carefully she withdrew her fingers from within the tight walls. After a relieved breath, Claire laid over K-Mart and allowed them both to come down from the height of the emotions and passion.

From her silent spot, Alice faithfully remained there and had stolen a few glimpses of the pair making love. As K-Mart and Claire recovered in each other's arms, Alice considered whether or not Claire knew one of K-Mart's favorite positions. Suspecting not, she made a mental note to tell Claire in private.

Releasing a low breath, Alice gazed down at her kukris that'd been well sharpened now. She set it down and stared at the whetstone in her left hand. She puckered her lips once she concluded that Claire wasn't done with K-Mart. Alice knew Claire's passions and soon Claire would have K-Mart crying out again. Not joining them was difficult, but Alice knew self-control better than anybody. The chance to be with them would happen later, she knew. Instead, Alice picked up her second kukri and debated how many times she'd run the sharpening stone down it before Claire was satisfied, for tonight. A wide grin played along Alice's lips, and her clear blue eyes lifted to the lovers tangled together. Tonight would be a long night indeed.

 

**To be continued.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 25**

"Hey, how's it going, Johnny?"

Johnny turned in the seat and looked at Carlos. "Hey... it's quiet." He shrugged and gazed at the flatscreens again. "You know, I thought after..." He looked at Carlos again. "I just thought they'd attack again."

Carlos patted the news van's door and considered it too. "Maybe we threw them off by going north."

"Maybe," Johnny murmured. He stared at the monitors. "Have you heard how K-Mart is doing?" He hadn't really spoken very much to her since Mikey's death. But he couldn't blame K-Mart considering he now took over Mikey's former duties and van.

"I don't know," Carlos honestly confessed. Once he'd realized that K-Mart was over her crush for him, he didn't pay too much mind to her anymore. That was until he saw how close K-Mart had become to Claire overtime. But gaining access to Claire through K-Mart had proved pretty useless in the past. Those two were both equally protective over each other.

Carlos patted the door once then pushed off from the van. "I'll check with you later." He couldn't offer much more about K-Mart's current state. Shaking his head, he considered where Claire was since about two hours ago. Usually Claire was doing checks or around the campfire with the survivors until about midnight. Claire was like clockwork, in Carlos's opinion.

Going to the diesel tanker, Carlos wasn't surprised to find Chase up on the top and smoking a damn cigarette. He smelled it before he saw Chase. "I thought you quit," he called up to his friend.

The cowboy tilted his hat back and peered down at Carlos. "Claire got me more so I started again." He grinned, his teeth flashed in the camp's low light.

Carlos shook his head and muttered, "Sneaky son of a bitch." But mention of the convoy leader made him ask, "Have you seen Claire?"

"Not lately," Chase answered. He then nodded towards the Ford F-350 on the other side of the tanker. "K-Mart ain't 'ere either."

Carlos was baffled and hooked his hands on his vest. He considered what was going on, and it slightly worried him. Not only was Claire not around but neither was K-Mart. Now that he thought more about it, he hadn't seen Alice in awhile.

Seeming to read Carlos's mind, Chase leaned in Carlos's direction and mentioned, "I reckon I saw Alice leave the camp awhile ago... around sunset." He adjusted the L85A1 rifle in his lap. He jutted his chin out. "She went north." He placed the cigarette back in his mouth and his words came out slightly muffled. "Claire and K-Mart probably went to see her."

Carlos ran his fingers through his hair, still worried and rather curious now. It wasn't normal for Claire to leave without word. "Thanks, Chase." He went around the tanker.

Chase blew out the smoke and loudly suggested, "I'd leave it alone, Carlos." He wasn't worried about Claire, like Carlos, but he did shake his head at Carlos's stupidity. Putting the hand rolled cigarette between his lips again, Chase grinned at how Claire would react once Carlos got into her business.

Carlos had ignored his friend's warning and instead cut through camp, heading north. He retrieved the rifle off his back that had a light on it. He opted not to use it and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He easily found the perimeter camera that he'd placed earlier.

Silently moving through the woods, Carlos had a hard time finding any trail left behind by Claire or Alice. But his seeming luck started once he caught a sniff of wood burning so he followed his nose until the campfire's light started in the distance. Carlos slowed as he came closer to a fire lit clearing. He couldn't make out anybody but the sounds encouraged him to move in closer.

Finding a large enough tree in the dark, Carlos hid behind it and knelt down. The earlier sounds registered with him, and he realized it was Claire and K-Mart. His heart rate increased once he realized exactly what he snuck up to in the camp. But his curiosity got the better of his common sense, and he slowly poked his head around the trunk.

To the left of the campfire, Claire was on her back with K-Mart on top of her. They were both nude and clothes littered around them along with guns and radios. K-Mart was holding her own weight while her left hand was between Claire's propped up leg. But it was clear that Claire's fingers were thrusting in and out of K-Mart. Once Claire's leg slid down, K-Mart's fingertips rubbing a hard clit between wet folds was easy to imagine.

Carlos stared, wide eye for over a minute. "Jesus," he breathed, low. He had expected a lot of situations, but this nearly set him on his ass. Suddenly his attention was sharply drawn to whatever was in the corner of his eye. Carlos sucked in a sharp breath once he saw Alice was in the camp too. Fear instantly charged him once he realized that Alice was staring directly at him. Even from this far, she knew he was there, lurking in the darkness.

Alice grounded her teeth then slowly revealed a sneer. Her grip tightened on the kukri in her left hand. Her entire body was charged after detecting Carlos's presence outside the camp. She wanted to attack, needed to protect Claire and K-Mart. But she knew once she moved that it would alert the two lovers, who were sharing passion. She held her spot and waited for him to make the slightest move, especially the wrong one.

Carlos was breathing hard, and fear gripped his heart. He tried moving back and nearly fell on his ass except he caught himself with his left hand. Carlos read the menacing warning on Alice's face and knew if he didn't flee now that she'd come after him. Quietly yet quickly, he gathered himself and rose up to his full height. Each pounding heartbeat in his ear made him draw one step away, further and further from the camp. Once far enough, he turned on his heels then jogged a short distance until he was away from the light and noises. Carlos leaned against a tree and caught his breath. But what he'd seen was burned into his memory.

Alice heard him flee, smelled his scent fade off, and it gave her enough control again. She shut her eyes and allowed her anger to ebb. Another deep breath settled most of her rage, and she opened her eyes. Alice focused on the lovers and that made her grin because they were so close. Within seconds, K-Mart's passionate scream rung in Alice's ears. Tonight was worth it despite Carlos's mistake. Alice would fix his mistake, tomorrow.

Claire lowered her lover into the blankets and fur. She couldn't guess the time, but she could feel how worn they both were from making love so many times. Laying down, she pulled K-Mart against her body and dozed off without realizing it.

K-Mart was tangled around her lover. She'd fallen asleep first and expected Claire to rouse her. Her last thoughts were on the chance that Alice had given them tonight. It was a gift, and K-Mart was thankful for Alice. A smile was on her face as she slept hard in Claire's arms.

Alice was able to stand once the lovers had fallen asleep. She stretched her cramped muscles and took a glance at the stars. She estimated that they were together for at least three hours. It was probably just after midnight or later. Shaking her head, Alice approached the campfire and considered whether to put more wood into it. She crinkled her nose and let it go.

After half an hour passed, Alice approached the two and knelt behind Claire's back. She gingerly gripped Claire's shoulder and wasn't surprised by how quickly Claire grabbed her.

K-Mart was stirred by her lover's jerky motions and took in Alice's hovering features over them. "What time is it?" she hoarsely asked.

Claire released Alice's wrist and relaxed once she knew they were safe.

"Late," Alice murmured. She couldn't help moving the strands off Claire's cheek. "You both should return to the convoy." If the survivors woke up in the morning, before Claire, then a lot of questions would start up.

K-Mart grumbled despite Alice was right. But the short nap would help her get back to the truck.

Claire sympathized with K-Mart yet started moving anyway. "Come on," she encouraged.

Alice moved away from the pair, not wanting to be near their nude bodies. Being so close to the smells of passion was already too much on her hypersensitive body.

Claire was dressed fairly quickly and finished off by tying her boots. She noted K-Mart was a bit slower, and it made her grin. She adjusted the dual shoulder holsters after standing up then zipped her vest. She only needed her hat last.

K-Mart retrieved their hats after getting ready and went to Claire. She gently curved the brim between her left hand then put it on Claire.

The convoy leader fixed her hat. She looked from K-Mart to Alice, who was squatting next to the campfire. Claire gripped K-Mart's shoulder in silent communication then slipped away. She knelt down beside Alice and leaned forward.

Alice was surprised by the kiss and tried not enjoying it too much. Her control was rather thin right now.

Claire withdrew and touched Alice's hot cheek. "Thank you for tonight." She didn't wait for a response and stood up. She returned to K-Mart and was ready to go.

K-Mart wanted to show her own appreciation. But she was well aware of the edge that Alice was on after tonight. She silently promised to thank Alice tomorrow morning and hoped that Alice would be fine. A strong hand on her shoulder made her turn and quietly leave the camp.

Claire took the lead once in the darkness. She didn't bother with the MagLite this time and took K-Mart's hand. It was a good ten minute walk back to the convoy.

K-Mart kept thinking about Alice and muttered, "I hope she'll be alright."

Claire squeezed her lover's hand and silently agreed but wasn't too worried because she was beginning to understand Alice.

K-Mart was slightly dazed after tonight but when Claire slowed down beside a holly tree, she looked at her friend.

"Come here," Claire hotly whispered. She drew K-Mart against the tree with her.

"What's wrong?" K-Mart murmured.

The convoy leader put her index finger against her lips, asking for silence. She then pointed off to her right, beyond the holly's pointed leaves.

K-Mart slotted her eyes until she able to see what had caught Claire's attention. She tensed up when the well-armed man in the moonlight darted off, towards the convoy. Her grip tightened on Claire. "We need to get Alice," she breathed out.

Claire seconded the idea and cautiously drew away with K-Mart. She retrieved a Beretta Cougar and made a run for Alice's camp. Once in the camp, she released K-Mart and snatched the radio off her hip. She allowed K-Mart to explain things to Alice.

Alice was on her feet, still beside the campfire. She smelled excited fear around the women.

"We've got trouble," K-Mart hastily explained. She glanced at Claire, who was calling the alarm over the radio to the convoy.

Alice raced over and grabbed her kukris then dug out the P220 Sport guns that Claire had given her a few nights ago. Her mind was spinning at how the robbers got by her. Most likely they'd seen her campfire, thought she was a lookout, and therefore avoid her camp.

"Get the bus locked up!" Claire hollered at the managers. "Robbers are coming from the north but may be from other sides."

"Roger that," Carlos reported in haste.

"We need the flood lights up, Chase," Claire barked. She glanced at Alice, who was rushing over to them. But she looked at K-Mart. "You get in the truck and-"

"I'm not getting in the truck," K-Mart fought. Despite robbers were rare, they were also unpredictable too. They were human and that was a different game in K-Mart's eyes. Yet still she wouldn't hide in the truck while Claire and Alice faced them.

Claire grounded her teeth, annoyance bright in her eyes.

"We don't have time to argue," Alice cut in. She slammed a magazine each into the handguns. "Let's go." She darted off into the darkness.

"Fuck," Claire hissed. She and K-Mart chased after Alice. She could tell that Alice was fully primed for a fight, especially after Alice stood guard while she and K-Mart made love. This would definitely get ugly, Claire realized.

K-Mart grabbed the Glock from her rear waistband and turned off the safety. Hours and hours of training from Claire kicked in just before they entered the camp. Chaos instantly consumed them, and Alice was nowhere in sight. Suddenly a loud yell from overhead caused K-Mart to spin around, and she saw a man jump out of a tree behind Claire.

"Claire, watch out!"

The convoy leader sensed it too late thanks to the flood lights briefly blinding her. She slammed face first into the ground, the handgun burning against her chest. Hastily rolling over, she surprised her attacker with a left hook then jammed her knee between his legs. He slumped against her, cupping his injured parts. But suddenly his weight was removed, and Claire was amazed by K-Mart's sudden strength.

K-Mart tossed aside the man, who stumbled while groaning in pain. She raised her Glock and fired on him, hitting him in the left thigh perfectly. She lowered the gun after he started crumbling down. But the second gunshot jarred K-Mart, especially when the bullet hit him in the forehead. He wouldn't even have a chance to turn into an undead later.

Claire remained knelt down, gun's sight trained on the man's bleeding head, and she huffed once he fell dead. She popped up and visually made sure K-Mart was okay. However, the screams made the convoy leader look towards the camp.

"Come on," K-Mart ordered her lover. She and Claire rushed into the madness and saw robbers racing every which way, heavy or empty sacks in hand. "They're looting and running!" she hollered at Claire. It was too perfect because the convoy couldn't keep up with the frantic hit and run robbery.

"How many are there?" Claire hollered over the channel. She fired on several of them and barely hit any because they were fast. If it weren't for the flood lights, she'd be worried she'd shoot survivors rather than the enemy.

"I can't get a fix," Carlos yelled.

"At least twenty... maybe thirty or more," Chase hastily answered. He was picking them off from his position on the tanker. But his luck was pretty thin.

"I need help over here!" Otto frantically requested, "They're coming after the food!"

K-Mart had heard Otto and raced off before Claire could stop her. She saw the catering truck just ahead and Otto's yells were loud. She came to the rear and saw Otto take a hit to the face from a robber. They were too close for K-Mart to shoot so she flipped the Glock in her hand.

Otto shoved the robber off, keeping him away from the locked truck. He expected to get shot at that point despite he was getting his own gun. He pulled up short though after K-Mart's unexpected appearance.

K-Mart nailed the robber against the temple with the Glock's hard metal handle. She performed a solid kick at his shoulder, sending him down. Spotting his rifle, she snared it from him and tossed it.

Otto raced up, his gun in one hand and a wire tie in his right. He'd used two wire ties earlier to seal up the truck. But now he had other plans for the extra ties as he pointed the gun at the robber's face. "Don't move!"

K-Mart took a step back, near the robber's head.

"Keep your gun on him, K-Mart." Otto put his away for safety then grabbed the groaning robber's hands. Hastily he wire tied them then stood up.

K-Mart took another step back. Behind her another robber snuck up, his left hand held an empty burlap bag. A second too late, she felt his presence but the bag was suddenly around her throat. K-Mart had dropped her gun and clutched the bag that became a choking device.

Otto had his gun pointed at the robber behind K-Mart. "Let her go!" But there was no room to fire.

"Open the truck!" the robber snapped. "I have no problem killing her." He emphasized his point by tightening the bag.

K-Mart dug her nails into the bag, barely able to breathe. She gasped and somewhat regretted it because of the robber's awful smell. Most likely he hadn't bathed in weeks and that was enough to kill K-Mart.

Otto went to the truck, not finding another solution. He pulled out his knife from his pocket and brought it to the first wire tie. "I'm gonna open it," he swore while cutting the first tie. A soft rustling inside the truck made Otto pause. He glanced at the robber behind K-Mart.

"Hurry the fuck up!" The robber doubled the bag around K-Mart's neck. "You got five seconds!"

Otto grabbed the second tie on the door's latch. Hastily he cut the heavy tie then yanked it out.

"Open it!" The robber edged closer, his prisoner still in his clutches.

Not missing a beat, Otto flipped the latch then shoved the door up until it lifted on its own.

The robber grinned ear to ear now that the supply truck was open. "Move," he snarled while approaching the truck. He had a plan in mind as he approached the dark mouth of the truck. The smell of food touched his nose and made him desperate.

Once close enough, he freed his captive then harshly shoved her into her friend. The robber grabbed his handgun, flicked off the safety, and aimed at the teen's mid back. The robber faltered after a sharp cry came from within the catering truck. His head jerked upwards just as a fiery redhead woman leapt out. Before he could shoot her, he was hit hard and taken to the ground.

K-Mart untangled from Otto, both on the ground. She rolled onto her butt and saw Claire Redfield wrestling the robber for control. She was stunned by Claire's trick and rather thankful.

Claire rolled to her right, closer to K-Mart's Glock. She found herself on top and nailed the robber across the face, knocking him out. She jerked her head up after hearing yells off to the right. She spotted yet another robber coming for the catering truck. She leaned to the left and grabbed K-Mart's gun.

"K-Mart!" Claire tossed the gun as she stood up.

Catching the gun midair, K-Mart pivoted on her feet and aligned the gun's sight on the new robber. She fired off twice and hit the female robber in the knees.

Otto blew out a breath and stared wide eye at K-Mart. He didn't know she could shoot so well and was rather impressed.

"Lock up the truck, Otto!" Claire sharply ordered. She rushed over to K-Mart and touched her.

"I'm alright," K-Mart promised. Yet Claire was inspecting her sore neck.

Claire glanced over at Otto and confirmed the truck was locked again. She grabbed K-Mart's shoulders and coldly reminded, "You stay near me."

K-Mart sighed, but the lecture was short because Claire's attention was drawn past K-Mart.

"Duck," Claire snapped. As K-Mart went down, she began firing on the three robbers that were coming towards the catering truck. Her third shot came out empty. "Shit!" Thankfully K-Mart was out of her way as she ran towards the third robber. She reached for her second Beretta but was forced to jump out of the way, bullets coming at her.

"Get behind the truck!" Claire hollered at K-Mart and Otto.

The robber saw his advantage and trained his gun on the redhead beauty, who was beside the truck. He kept the gun on her as he approached her. "You're one crazy bitch," he concluded.

Claire kept her hands out so that he wouldn't think she was doing anything. She gritted her teeth and ignored the hails from Carlos on her radio.

The robber glanced down at the radio then peered up at the woman. "You're the leader, aren't ya?" Her darkening glare told him plenty. He inched closer and used the gun's muzzle to open her vest. "Let's see what you're packin'." There inside was another handgun with a glowing night sight, hidden away.

"What ya got down there, Missy?" the robber taunted. His gun trailing lower to her abdomen.

Claire bared her teeth at him and warned, "I wouldn't do that."

K-Mart started around the truck until Otto grabbed her.

"You'll both get killed," Otto hissed. He was elbowed hard by K-Mart. Air rushed out of his lungs.

K-Mart darted around the truck's corner with the Glock ready. She pulled up short when Alice seemed to materialize from nowhere.

"And why not?" the robber snarled. A sharp pain cut through his back and stomach. Looking down, he saw a blade poking out of his stomach.

"That's why," Claire whispered and smirked.

The blade was jerked out of the robber's stomach, and he stumbled away with blood oozing into his hands. His gun was forgotten on the ground. He tumbled to his knees near the truck's cab and clutched the mirror before falling down.

"Eddie! Eddie!" a woman cried. She was racing up to him but knew her son's fate. She turned her wrath onto her son's killer and yelled, "You, bitch! He's dead!"

Alice raised the bloody kukris that had several robbers' blood on it tonight.  She'd be happy to add the mother's blood on the blade. She started towards her until a shotgun was pointed at her. Inhaling deeply, she prepared for the blast.

But the truck's door flung open and slammed the shotgun, which went skyward. K-Mart withdrew the door, prepared to hit the woman again. But instead Alice took the opening and a kukri whistled through the air. K-Mart cringed when the blade embedded into the woman's head.

Alice turned to Claire and grasped her by the arm.

Claire gave a faint smile. She then looked past Alice and saw the robbers were starting to lose or flee. She grabbed the radio and responded to Carlos first. Then she asked Chase how things were looking from his perched view.

"The few that are alive are runnin' fast, Claire," Chase answered. He put his radio down then aimed for a fleeing robber. "Like shootin' squirrels on a fence," he muttered after lining his scope's sight on the robber.

Claire touched her brow then looked over at K-Mart, who was getting out of the truck.

Alice also followed along but wanted her kukri first. After jerking the blade free, she heard a low click of a gun's safety. Hastily she pinpointed it to a robber yards away in a tree. Her eyes honed in on him even through the darkness.

"Claire!" Alice hollered. Moving with all her speed, Alice rushed in front of Claire and used the front of her body to shield the convoy leader.

Claire had heard the gunfire from the treeline and went to protect K-Mart. She twisted her head around after the silence and saw the bleeding wound in Alice's stomach.

"Alice!" K-Mart started towards her lover until Claire grabbed her.

Otto had seen it from his spot behind the truck. He aimed at the robber's general direction and fired twice without any luck. Return gunfire made Otto duck behind the truck's opposite side. "Fuck," he hissed.

Alice stood slightly slouched forward, the kukris still in hand. She was breathing hard as the blood coated her lower stomach. She'd heard the gunshots fired at Otto but the recovery took her a second. Then she heard the robber shifting and most likely getting ready shoot at her again.

"Get in the truck," Claire ordered K-Mart. She looked over at Alice, who was amazingly still on her feet. She yelled, "Get down, Alice!" But the renewed gunshot made her pushed K-Mart against the truck and cover her.

K-Mart gripped her lover's larger frame. She hollered for Alice in fear, but she couldn't do anything to stop the gunfire.

Alice jerked her head up after the second bullet racked, loudly in her ears. Her dilated eyes had a blue ring and her mind latched onto the second bullet whizzing at her.

The robber lowered his gun and gawked at the bullet suspended in midair, about ten feet from the blonde's face. He was convinced it was just a bad dream.

Alice stared coldly at the bullet, breathing hard from anger.

Claire twisted her head around and like K-Mart, stared in awe. She faintly shook her head once she realized what this meant for the robber.

Alice gritted her teeth and straightened up. She spun her left kukri then suddenly sprinted towards the robber's location. The bullet fell to the ground after Alice passed it.

The robber broke from his daze and hastily started shooting at Alice. Every bullet was stopped by an invisible force. When the woman approached the tree, he ran out of bullets.

Alice snarled and took two more steps before she jumped up. She sailed through the darkness and landed on the same branch as the robber. She flashed her sharp teeth at him in a wild sneer.

"Fuck," the robber hissed and dropped the gun. Before he could make a move, his attacker was on him with the blades.

K-Mart clutched the convoy leader once the robber's terrified screams started. Her imagination created different ends to the robber's life as his pained cries echoed from the treeline.

Alice sheathed one kukri and wrapped her fingers around the robber's throat. She visually scanned his well sliced face, chest, and arms as she lifted him up.

"What aaaare..." he gargled.

Alice revealed her sharper rear teeth in a cat-smile. She drew the robber's face closer to hers, his feet dangling in the air. "You can't kill somebody that's already half dead." Alice inhaled his blood that teased her senses. Not giving in, she drove her left kukri into the human's stomach and pinned him against the tree. She released his throat then yanked the kukri free. She canted her head as the robber leaned to the right then fell off the tree.

The robber crashed on his head and cracked his skull. Blood seeped from his stomach and stained the grass. He was fortunate compared to what Alice truly wished to do to him.

Staying in the tree for a moment, Alice regained control and didn't lift her head until she heard Claire call for her. She couldn't worry them further and jumped out of the tree. She imagined her wound looked nasty so she sheathed the kukri and zipped up her jacket.

Claire and K-Mart met her halfway. K-Mart was the first one to touch her, but Alice shook her head when asked if she was okay.

"I'll be fine," Alice insisted to the worried pair.

"You took a goddamn bullet to the stomach," Claire reminded, an edge in her voice.

"I've done it a few times," Alice offered.

K-Mart shook her head and was about to say something.

"It can wait," Alice stated to K-Mart. "We need to check on the convoy."

Claire could tell she wouldn't win and sighed. But she looked at K-Mart and pointed at Alice. "Keep an eye on her."

K-Mart nodded and planned to do so. She watched Claire hurry off then peered up at Alice. "You scared the Hell out of her."

Alice wasn't concerned and offered, "Better than either of you being dead." She and K-Mart started over to Otto, who was watching the tied up robber.

Otto nervously glanced at Alice, but he couldn't see her wound thanks to the jacket. He wasn't about to ask either. Instead he went over to the unconscious robber that Claire had handled earlier. He had a few wire ties and used one to tie up the unconscious one.

"So you got a name?" K-Mart asked the robber.

He growled at her and started to get up until he was grabbed from behind. He turned his head sidelong and took in the older woman's cold features.

"She asked you a question," Alice reminded him. She grabbed the wire tie and tightened it two notches.

The robber hissed as the circulation in his wrists was close to being cut off. "Rusty," he revealed.

Alice chuckled then hauled him up to his feet. "Well, Rusty you're one lucky son of a bitch." She shoved him forward, but Rusty came at her. Alice expected it and pulled out a kukri faster than anybody could blink.

Rusty stopped short when the blade gnawed at his throat. He breathed hard and held the woman's crystal blue eyes.

Alice dared him with a wicked smile. But he was slightly smart and didn't tempted Alice further. She lowered the blood stained kukri and poked her chin out, telling him to go.

Rusty turned and started marching. He swallowed when he passed Ma, who was just as dirty as him. But he wasn't dead, yet.

K-Mart watched Alice take the prisoner, but she recalled Claire's warning. "You got him, Otto?" After his nod, she hurried off and took Alice's side.

Alice gave a light glare at K-Mart but didn't voice her opinion about Claire's earlier order. Some part of her was warmed by the pairs concern for her.

Rusty spotted the few prisoners from his group in the center of the camp. Once nearby, he was shoved forward into the group.

"Anymore?" Claire asked the survivors that had captured any robbers.

"There's another by the catering truck," Alice informed.

Claire slotted her eyes and now had five robbers to deal with. "Get him."

Alice nodded, and she and K-Mart retrieved the last robber. But instead of the last robber walking there, Alice had to carry his unconscious ass over her shoulder. When she came to the circle of captives, she tossed the last robber into the others.

The unconscious robber groaned and was stirred awake by his fellow robbers kicking him.

"Get up, dipshit," one robber snapped.

"Any of you the goddamn leader?" Claire demanded of the five. She could tell none of them would say it if that was the case. She huffed and decided it didn't truly matter. "You five better enjoy your night because tomorrow you're going to pray that your friends that escaped still give a fuck about you." She searched their dirty, grunge faces and coldly added, "Because I sure as Hell don't."

Carlos glanced at the convoy leader and wondered what exactly Claire had in mind. He wasn't going to ask here and now.

"Chain them up together, Carlos." Claire moved away from the robbers that were surrounded by convoy members holding guns at them.

Carlos nodded and was glad to do so. He first went to the M35 cargo truck to get chain and a lock.

"K-Mart," Claire started, more gently than earlier. "Get to the bus... let me know how everybody is in there." She turned to Alice and ordered, "Can you scout around? I need to be sure they definitely left the area."

Alice nodded and started to go until Claire grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't do anything crazy," Claire softly implored.

"Never," Alice whispered. Yet her dark grin gave her away, and she hurried off.

Claire blew out a low breath after Alice left. She turned on her heels and faced the captives. She started giving orders on who would be standing guard over the robbers tonight. She felt more at ease after Carlos chained them together. So far word from Betty was that only three survivors were wounded from fights, not including Alice.

The wounded went to the ambulances and were cared for that included lacerations, bruises, and one broken bone. Carlos refused any medical attention despite his handful of wounds. He was obviously still too worked up from the raid and had to know what'd been taken. Claire didn't force him to go and instead they checked over everything.

"Fuck," Carlos hissed. He slammed a broken wood lid that'd been locked earlier tonight. "They got into our ammunition." He was perched on the cargo truck's bed.

Claire was standing next to the four-wheeler that'd been moved out earlier tonight. She folded her arms and asked, "How much is gone?"

"This box is empty," Carlos reported. He went to the other side. "This one they didn't touch."

"And the third box?" Claire posed.

"About half gone," Carlos reported.

Claire sighed and rubbed her brow. They'd lost a third of their ammunitions. There were still some hidden away in the Ford truck and also in L.J.'s tow truck. But it could have been worse. "Let's see if Otto had any problems." She suspected not though.

Carlos kicked the wood crate and reset the lock that'd been picked by a damn robber. "Bastards," he grumbled and got out of the duce and half.  Together they went to the catering truck just after Otto finished checking things.

Claire was pleased that none of the food had been touched. That mainly left the ammunitions diminished, which wasn't a huge concern if they weren't attacked between here and Reston. Sadly, she realized if there was another major attack that they could potentially rely on Alice's powers for protection. That was a large strain on Alice, who couldn't protect every last survivor. Claire knew her life and K-Mart's life took priority over anybody else's in Alice's book.

Carlos mentioned he planned to watch the robbers all night. He knew he'd have help, but he was fuming about what happened. Glad to get away from Claire, he stalked off to the center of the camp where the prisoners were being held tonight.

Claire started towards the ambulances and wanted to check on the few wounded. She slowed because K-Mart was coming towards her from the bus.

"Everybody is fine," K-Mart reported. In her left hand was the Glock, but the safety was on. "L.J. was in the bus and took care of everything."

Claire was relieved to hear it and nearly told K-Mart to wait in the truck. Yet, concern about K-Mart's safety won out, and she asked K-Mart to come with her.

K-Mart briefly considered if Claire wanted her to get checked out after nearly being choked to death. But that wasn't the case, and K-Mart realized Claire was keeping an eye on her. That was to be expected after what happened tonight.

Betty didn't have any patient and greeted the convoy leader. "Nothing was too serious except the broken bone." She indicated Doctor Green's closed doors. "She's just finishing up with Charlie."

"Good," Claire replied. She then considered an idea and asked, "Can you take care of Carlos?"

"He was hurt?" Betty asked, slightly surprised.

Claire nodded and knew Betty understood Carlos's mentality.

"I'll take care of it," Betty promised. She grabbed her travel kit, hopped out of the ambulance, and went off on her mission. She had no doubt that Carlos was watching over the prisoners.

K-Mart curiously peered up at her lover and gave a small grin. They both knew that Carlos would bitch at Claire later for siccing Betty on him. Backing up, K-Mart sat down on the ambulance's stainless steel bumper. "That could have gone a lot worse."

Claire glanced over at her lover and silently agreed. She sighed then took a seat beside K-Mart.

"Tomorrow though..." K-Mart whispered, "We'll be done with this."

Claire could only hope so, if the safe haven existed in Reston. She turned her head to the right after sensing an approaching presence. "Hey," she greeted Alice. "How'd you make out?"

"They're long gone," Alice informed. She sheathed a kukri in her left hand.

"You think they'll come back?" K-Mart questioned. She looked between the two older women.

"I don't think so," Claire whispered after a long silence. She looked over at her lover and explained, "We killed a lot of them."

"Maybe a few escaped," Alice agreed.

K-Mart nodded and was relieved too. But she didn't dare question Claire about the prisoners, not really wanting to know their fate.

Claire turned her dark eyes onto Alice's stomach. "You need to get checked out." Most likely the bullet was in Alice's gut and that worried Claire.

"I'll be fine," Alice insisted.

Claire held her tongue because Doctor Green opened the ambulance doors.

Charlie was helped down the ambulance thanks to K-Mart. He gave her a smile then focused on the convoy leader.

"Thanks, Charlie." Claire patted his shoulder and added, "Go get some rest."

Charlie shook his head and argued, "I'm not sure I can after all that excitement." He huffed then slowly walked off.

Doctor Green knew the convoy leader was here to get a report. She just didn't expect K-Mart and Alice's presence too. But she easily told Claire what she'd dealt with, nothing too serious. She then checked whether or not the prisoners required medical attention.

"No," Claire replied. "I don't want to waste supplies on them."

The doctor nodded and didn't contest Claire's choice. But before she could excuse herself, Claire spoke again.

"But Alice needs some medical treatment." Instantly blue eyes slotted at Claire, but she wasn't deterred by it. She turned to Alice and ordered, "Get in the ambulance."

Alice gritted her teeth. She disliked Doctor Green a lot and being forced under her hand wasn't good. "No," she stated, coldly.

Claire moved closer to Alice. Such a word wasn't acceptable in Claire's mind. "Get in," she quietly yet hotly ordered again.

Doctor Green reversed a step, leery of the two.

K-Mart popped off the ambulance's bumper and approached Alice, first. She hastily offered, "I'll go in with you, Alice."

Clenching her fists, Alice gazed down at her lover and saw the concern in amber eyes.

"We all will," Claire decided aloud. She then grabbed Doctor Green and directed her into the ambulance. She wasn't about to let the bullet sit in Alice's stomach even if she had to remove it her damn self.

"Come on," K-Mart persuaded, gently. She gathered Alice's hands into hers and guided them into the ambulance. Once inside, she shut the doors and turned around only to feel Alice's intensity. Somehow it reminded her of a wild animal caged up.

"What's the problem?" Doctor Green prompted. She tried falling behind her doctor's training to get her through the tense moment.

"She's got a bullet in her stomach," Claire answered for Alice. She looked at the doctor. "Can you get it out?"

Doctor Green exhaled loudly and turned her attention to Alice. "I don't know without looking at it first." She nodded at Alice. "You're going to have to take off your jacket and shirt." She could read the protest all over Alice's face.

Claire stepped closer to Alice. "Come on, Alice." She didn't want to waste more time.

"It'll heal over and the bullet will come out on its own," Alice sharply informed.

"But it'll take longer to heal, won't it?" Claire guessed. By Alice's silence she knew it was true.

K-Mart shifted in front of Alice and tried again to mediate the war of wills. "You saved us," she softly reminded. "Now let us help you."

Alice's chest rose and fell fast as she stared at K-Mart. She slowly reached up and unzipped her jacket, dropped it, and started taking off her shirt.

K-Mart was relieved and shifted aside when Doctor Green came closer.

The doctor pulled her glasses off her head and put them on. She retrieved a small flashlight from her pocket and was able to see the wound better. "It's still open." Doctor Green saw metal reflect over the flashlight's beam. "I think I can pull it out." She straightened up and went for a pair of tweezers plus the stool.

Alice clenched her hands when Doctor Green wheeled across the floor to her. She back stepped and glared darkly at Doctor Green. "I don't think so." Too many times Doctor Green's hands had been on her.

Claire moved towards them, ready to intercede but K-Mart beat her to it.

K-Mart snared the tools from the doctor and offered, "I'll do it." She saw how Doctor Green tilted back in shock. "Just... tell me if I'm doing it right."

"K-Mart," Claire fought. Yet she received a warning look from her lover.

"Fine," Doctor Green relented. "Let me hold the flashlight at least." She took the flashlight again.

K-Mart faced Alice and saw some of the stress calmed in Alice. She read the permission in her lover's crystal blue eyes. She was relieved and knelt down. Not quite sure how to go about it, K-Mart wiped the sweat off her brow first.

"K-Mart, wait." Doctor Green produced a pair of gloves from her pocket. "Put these on." She didn't need the teen getting Alice's inflected blood on herself.

K-Mart resisted from putting the tweezers' one end in her mouth and instead set them down. She put on the latex gloves then grabbed the tweezers. "Alright so I just need to grab it and pull it out."

"Yes, but you need to be quick about it," the doctor warned. "The wound is closing up rather fast." She shined the light over K-Mart's shoulder and directly on the wound's entrance.

Biting her bottom lip, K-Mart braced herself and pressed her right hand flat against Alice's well built stomach. She could faintly make out the bullet in the light and moved the tweezers into the wound.

Alice tensed up and gripped the table top behind her. Her nails started to cut through the table slightly. As the tweezers moved within the open wound, she hissed and struggled to remain still enough for K-Mart.

K-Mart shifted in closer and fished more for the bullet. Fresh blood started flowing again and made it more difficult. Then a sour or tart smell hit K-Mart's nose. She realized it was Alice's blood, which didn't have a metallic scent like a normal human. It caused her mouth to water as if she were getting ready to eat a sour candy.

Claire realized the problem and hastily grabbed a clean cloth. "Here." She was able to wipe the blood off after K-Mart pulled the tweezers out.

"Get on some gloves," the doctor snapped at Claire.

"Just get the damn bullet out," Claire ordered. She ignored the doctor's concerns and didn't care that Alice's blood got on her hands.

K-Mart probed in the wound and hit the bullet. She opened the tweezers and finally grabbed the damn thing. Now she had to get it out without losing it.

Alice dropped her head back as the bullet slid through the wound. She gave a low cry until suddenly the bullet halted its movement.

K-Mart hissed after the tweezers slipped off due to the slick blood.

Claire wiped the fresh blood and encouraged K-Mart to try again.

"Come on," K-Mart whispered, hotly. She snared the bullet.

"Fuck," Alice growled as the bullet was slowly drawn out the rest of the way. She related it to a band aid being pulled off at a snail's pace. But once the bullet reached the entrance, it became worse because the entrance had mostly closed up.

K-Mart had retrieved the bullet from its front, the tip poking out.

Claire could see how the wound was sealing up around the bullet. She dropped the rag and grabbed the bullet's tip. "Sorry, Alice," she forewarned before tearing it out.

Alice gave a sharp yell and used all her self-control not to do something stupid like toss Claire and K-Mart. But the table under her hands didn't fare so well. She was panting hard and beads of sweat rolled down her temple and back.

Claire lifted the bloody bullet and turned it in her fingers. She blinked after the sour smell went under her nose. But she didn't say or ask anything and instead looked at the bleeding wound.

"Let me get a bandage," Doctor Green decided. She popped up from the stool and hastily collected peroxide, a clean cloth, and a bandage. 

Alice slumped against the table and glowered at the shiny bullet. "Bastard," she muttered.

K-Mart blew out a shaky breath then stood up. She tossed the tweezers into a tiny sink meant for sterilizing. She removed the gloves and tossed them into the trashcan near the sink.

"Trade," Claire instructed Doctor Green. She put the bullet into the doctor's latex hand and took the supplies. Now it was starting to make sense to Claire why Alice didn't want Doctor Green near her. Most likely the two had a history and that didn't sit well with Claire.

Alice became calmer and the leaned against the table. She let Claire clean and bandage the wound, which would be nearly gone by first light. The scar after that would only last a day or two before her stomach looked completely unblemished by the bullet.

K-Mart stood to the side and watched Claire's tender touch. It amazed her how gentle Claire could be at times despite Claire's usually abrasive attitude. K-Mart knew that was due to being a convoy leader for so long.

Claire handed off the peroxide to Doctor Green. Briefly she touched Alice's side, which was damp from sweat. "Better?"

Alice rolled her eyes in answer.

Claire took that as good enough and forced herself to move away. "Come on... get dressed and let's get some rest."

Alice shot invisible daggers at the convoy leader's rushed orders. She suspected it was a mild tease, but still she just had a bullet ripped out of her stomach.

K-Mart picked up Alice's shirt and jacket and held them out. She looked over at the doctor and offered, "Thanks, Doctor Green."

The doctor gave a quiet welcome but didn't feel that helpful. She studied Alice's cold features and realized she was the cause of it. She highly doubted Claire's earlier demands was only fuel of the fire.

Alice was first out of the lit up ambulance, all too happy. She sensed K-Mart on her heels.

"Goodnight, Doctor Green," Claire politely offered. She said nothing else and caught up to the pair.

"You have guards setup tonight?" Alice prompted.

"All taken care of," Claire promised. She fixed her hat.

Alice figured as much and didn't ask anything else. Right now, she was in a strange mood after so many things happened tonight. She hadn't fully come off her blood lust high after fighting so many robbers. She'd lost count after killing ten of them.

K-Mart noted they were near the Ford F-350. "Hey," she started and gingerly touched Claire's arm. "I'm going to check on Otto quickly then lay down." Otto had always been a good friend that'd cheered her up many times in the past.

Claire withheld her argument and relented after K-Mart's small smile. She watched K-Mart go then she turned to Alice, who had a distant stare.

"I'm..." Alice shook her head and finished, "I'm going to go back out to camp." She started to go until Claire hooked her arm. She saw the struggle on Claire's face, rather clearly.

Claire swallowed hard then whispered, "Stay with us tonight.... please."

Alice faced Claire after a beat and was startled by the request. At first she was uneasy then shifted closer to Claire. "I'll stay... if you sleep in the back with K-Mart." She wouldn't allow Claire to remain in the front where it was most dangerous.

The convoy leader could tell that it was the only option if she wished for Alice to stay with them tonight. She gave a low nod.

Alice had expected an argument, but it didn't come this time. The temptation to kiss Claire was strong, and she withheld it because they were next to the bus full of survivors. "I have to get my things and snub out the fire."

Claire released the older woman and took a step closer to the truck. "See ya shortly." Alice's smile made her skin tingle. She waited until Alice was gone then she decided to do one last check on the prisoners. By the time she returned to the truck, K-Mart was already comfortable in the back. She startled K-Mart by climbing into the back from a rear door.

"Move, K... you don't need all that space."

K-Mart goggled and demanded, "Your space is in the front."

"Not tonight," Claire playfully replied. "It's back here with you."

Before K-Mart could fire off her question, it was answered by Alice opening the front passenger door. She cut her eyes to Claire, who was changing her clothes. "I like how the person who needs the least amount of sleep gets the entire front to herself."

Alice actually laughed, needing the humor after tonight's events. She grinned at her lover and reminded, "That's because I did all the fighting."

"I got strangled," K-Mart argued.

Claire sighed at the reminder about the one robber that had K-Mart. "Let's not talk about that."

"I got shot at." Alice inched up the scale higher.

"You always get shot at," K-Mart reminded. "What else is new?"

"Are you two done?" Claire complained. She'd pulled on a clean tank top. "It's been a long night." They were both silent, and she sighed happily. "K, you're going to have to lay on me."

"I'm not the one to deny cuddling but this is going to get uncomfortable," the teen warned her lover.

"Well I think we can work it out." Claire was more optimistic. She worked herself onto the bench seat, stretched out. She then pulled K-Mart  into her lap so that K-Mart's back molded into her front. "Is that alright?" She adjusted the pillow behind her.

K-Mart was only content after she got the blankets over them. "It's not bad," she admitted now that she was safely in Claire's arms.

Alice had become comfortable in the front, the kukris resting between her legs. She didn't need any blankets since she'd changed into a clean shirt and fleece. Her body temperature regulated itself fairly well, especially in the colder seasons.

"Goodnight," K-Mart softly offered to the pair.

"Night, K." Claire ran her hand over her lover's soft stomach in a soothing motion.

"Sleep well." Alice rested her head against the cool window then closed her eyes. Gradually her body started unwinding, but she couldn't fully relax, ever. Sleep would most likely be difficult tonight.

Claire leaned her cheek against blond strands. It took her some time to doze off, but her sleep was light for most of the night. Her mind not quite calming down, especially with Reston only a few hours from them. Nearly close to sunrise, Claire was jarred awake by K-Mart. A nightmare had taken over K-Mart's dreams and Mikey's name was on her lips.

K-Mart sat up sharply after Claire woke her up. For a moment, she thought she was going to be sick. She'd been close to being bitten by Mikey until Claire shook her out of the nightmare. Alice's sure grip on her shoulder helped ground her to reality. She curled up against Claire and waited for her tears to run dry. Eventually she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Claire though remained awake and distraught by her lover's nightmare. Despite K-Mart was trying to carry on, it would take awhile before Mikey's death became easier. She thought about what could help K-Mart and knew there wasn't much that could be done. Peering up at Alice, she sensed the same turmoil in Alice too.

Alice straightened up and ran her fingers through her hair. "You want me to get the convoy moving?"

The convoy leader considered the idea and realized she was okay with it rather than it being herself. She nodded. "But they do get time to bathe in the creek." She hadn't forgotten K-Mart's wishes about a bath. "Make sure those damn prisoners don't cause a problem."

Alice was tempted to ask what Claire planned to do with them. But their talking could bother K-Mart so she instead quietly started out of the truck. "Get some more sleep," she softly suggested to Claire before she left.

The convoy leader at first doubted it until she settled into the warmth again. She in fact fell asleep without meaning to and slept a solid hour that was enough to renew her. Hopefully that meant today would go smoothly rather than any more difficulty than what she'd faced recently. However, such a treat was rather unlikely since they did live in a post apocalyptic world.

 

**To be continued.**

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 26**

"K-Mart, did you seriously leave the soap on the shore, again?"

K-Mart cringed and shyly smiled at her lover, who was bobbing next to her in the creek. "I... might have done that... again."

Claire sighed, dramatically. "Good thing you have me," she chided and swam to shore.

K-Mart smirked and murmured, "Good thing." She headed that way too but stayed deep enough so her breasts were hidden under the water. Despite both Claire and Alice had seen her nude, it barely made her comfortable.

But Claire Redfield, she seemed immune to the concept of vulnerability when she was without clothes. She easily walked onto shore, in front of Alice, and went to their bathing supplies neatly set on top of the folded towels.

Alice was seated on a large rock, right boot propped against its side. She canted her head and amusingly watched Claire. She turned the partially eaten apple between her fingers despite her full attention was on Claire's beautiful body.

Claire snatched the soap and also the two razor blades. She arched an eyebrow at Alice, who refused to join them in the creek. "How is that apple?"

Alice ran her tongue along her rear, sharp teeth until she couldn't control her smirk anymore. "Just as juicy as the last one," she huskily replied. Her eyes cut to K-Mart, who had a devilish look. Some part of Alice wondered if K-Mart hadn't left the soap behind on purpose. She inwardly chuckled, turned the apple, and took a bite of the green skin.

Claire nodded and strolled off but called, "That's good to hear." She could feel Alice's eyes following her. It made her feel good that she caused such havoc in Alice. But it wasn't just Alice staring at her, Claire noted. K-Mart had eyes for Claire too. After a deep breath, Claire realized just how deep she was with both K-Mart and Alice. Soon they would have to discuss their relationships that were quickly evolving on many levels.

Claire and K-Mart enjoyed the bath together. By the time they were done, about half an hour had passed and most likely the convoy wished to leave. Quickly the pair dried off then put on their clean clothes. K-Mart organized their things, except for Claire's towel.

The convoy leader was still drying her long strands of auburn hair. As she did so, she approached Alice and knelt down. "I want to look at your stomach." She set the damp towel over her leg.

Alice slightly parted her lips, but the protest fell silent. The concern in Claire's eyes was very real and softened Alice's natural refusal to be cared for. She gave a low nod then lifted her long sleeve shirt off.

Claire leaned forward and gently touched the older woman's firm stomach. The wound was barely visible and required some searching until the faint scar stood out. It was amazing that Alice could heal so quickly. Claire grazed her fingers over the spot and peered up at Alice.

"How's it feel?"

Alice studied her stomach and softly replied, "Nothing hurts." She looked up when K-Mart knelt beside Claire.

"Wow," K-Mart whispered. Like Claire, she had a difficult time finding the wound. "That's amazing."

Alice didn't agree and put the shirt on again. What caught her off guard was Claire's gentle kiss then the understanding glance. Claire was starting to pick up on Alice's distraught, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Come on," the convoy leader ordered the two. "They're waiting on us." She rose up and helped K-Mart with their things. After hooking one of the bags over her shoulder, she led the pair to the convoy only a few minutes from the secluded spot.

"K, can you get the truck ready?" Claire fished out the keys and handed them over.

K-Mart also took Claire's bag then left her lovers. She knew the routine to get ready for departure.

Alice waited until K-Mart was gone from earshot then asked, "What about the prisoners?"

Claire shrugged, removed her hat, and combed her damp hair out of the way. She fixed her hat on again then simply replied, "They're certainly not helping mankind." She decided Alice's question was the best place to start before they left.

Alice tilted her head and saw fragments of herself in Claire. Once upon a time, Alice gave a damn about all humans, until they turned her into a monster. Now she was incredibly selective about humans. But in Claire's case, everything was black or white. Unfortunately for the prisoner's fate, they fell into the black and would suffer under Claire's hand. There were no compromises or proposals once Claire made her choice.

Carlos stood up from his post when the convoy leader and Alice approached the prisoners. He purposely didn't meet Alice's eye contact and hoped nothing was said here and now about last night. But that did nothing to settle his increased heart rate.

Before Claire could speak, a few of the prisoners became vocal and called names or swore at Claire. She folded her arms and amusingly watched them make fools of themselves. However, she felt Alice moving towards them so she grabbed Alice's wrist.

"It's alright," she soothed to Alice. She grinned at the prisoners after they quieted because of Alice's threatening presence. Most likely they hadn't forgotten what Alice was capable of since last night.

"I've been called a lot worse things." Claire took a deep breath then slowly let it out as she considered the plans for the prisoners. She turned to Alice and asked, "How many undead you think are following us?"

Alice shifted her attention to the convoy leader. At first she wasn't sure what Claire was asking her until she caught the glint in those green eyes. "At least fifty."

"Mmmm," Claire murmured. She looked at Carlos and ordered, "Tie them to a tree." She folded her arms and shifted her weight to the right. "The robbers that are already dead... pile them up around them." She looked at the prisoners. "Their carcasses should bring the undead right to them... like flies to shit." Without another word, she left the prisoners and was grateful that Alice stayed with her. Behind her, the prisoners were hollering in protest and fear.

Alice ran her fingers through her hair and warily glanced at the convoy leader.

Claire suspected what was on Alice's mind. "Mercy isn't in my vocabulary." She tugged on the hat's brim. "Mercy in this world gets you killed."

"It does," Alice murmured. She then offered, "I'll help Carlos move the bodies and the prisoners." It'd also give her a chance to confront Carlos.

Claire appreciated it and suggested using the cargo truck to move the bodies. She then went on her way to handle the regular checks before the convoy could leave.

Alice took the convoy leader's suggestion and used the duce and half to load then move the bodies. She saw Carlos, L.J., and Chase moving the prisoners into the woods so she followed them with the loaded truck.

"Damn... these motherfuckers are gonna be eaten alive," L.J. concluded aloud. He helped Carlos chain the prisoners around a rather large tree.

"Claire has a dark streak a mile long," Carlos murmured. He couldn't imagine the stench that the dead bodies would produce within the coming hours. It made him nauseous even now.

Alice was on the cargo truck, tossing bodies. But she paused after hearing Carlos. She huffed and continued tossing the bodies down with Chase's help. She could tell Chase had broken a sweat, unlike Alice.

After they were done, L.J. and Chase loaded into the truck while Alice and Carlos rode in the bed. Carlos sat opposite of Alice and kept his head turned to the right. But Alice's eyes were burning a hole in his head, or so it felt. Once near the camp, Carlos finally met her cold stare. He tightened his grip on the truck's side.

Alice had every intent to corner Carlos after Chase and L.J. left them alone. She could smell Carlos's fear, and it filled Alice.

"You're not going to tell Claire," Carlos spoke over the noise. However, Alice's toothy smile made him rather doubt it. He waited for Alice to say something, anything. But instead she kept staring at him.

L.J. parked the truck beside the four-wheeler since it needed to be loaded before they could depart. He'd leave that to Carlos since the four-wheeler was his baby.

"See ya in the truck," Chase offered to Carlos. He gave a half wave and left with L.J. to finish a few things.

Carlos hoped he did see Chase later. He remained seated on the truck's side and nervously eyed Alice. "It was an accident, Alice." But the coldness on Alice's features strengthened and made Carlos sink. He tempted fate by getting up, which caused Alice to pop up too.

Alice then held out her hand at the rear of the truck. "You first."

"No... ladies first," Carlos politely offered. He nearly dropped his rifle when Alice jumped at him.

"I insist," Alice snarled. She snared Carlos by the rear of his bullet proof vest. She shoved him forward and nearly tossed him off the truck yet reserved herself so a scene wasn't created in front of the convoy.

"Fuck, Alice." Carlos nearly did fall and stumbled a step. He spun around after Alice jumped and landed behind him.

Again Alice grabbed Carlos by his vest and dragged him into the woods nearby. She approached a tree and threw him into it.

The air was knocked out of Carlos chest after his back slammed into the tree. He dropped the rifle and sucked in the next breath. "Alice, please I-"

"Yes you did," Alice coldly cut off. "You purposely came out there to dig into our business." She gritted her teeth and moved into his space. "Don't fucking try to make it sound like anything else."

Carlos held up his hands and this time didn't argue Alice. He then pleaded, "Please don't tell Claire."

Alice actually laughed. "Are you serious?" She leaned in closer to him and whispered, "What makes you think I'll pick you over Claire?" Reaching up, she closed her fingers around Carlos's throat. "This is how it's going to work. I'm going to give you a chance."

Carlos eyes widened as it became harder to breathe.

"If you don't tell a soul about what you saw last night then I won't do what Claire hasn't done," Alice swore.

Carlos swallowed hard but managed, "Whatsss that?"

"Kill you," Alice coolly replied.

Carlos was shaken by Alice's promise. He could tell it was serious and not just a bluff. Once his neck was released, he gasped for air and bent forward.

Alice moved aside then stated, "I'm glad we worked that out." She left him to deal with his future if he screwed up.

"What happened to you?" Carlos rasped. He rubbed his throat and lifted his head despite his hunched posture. "You use to give a damn about people."

Alice paused and half turned in Carlos's direction. She slotted her eyes and replied, "That was before people damned me." She returned to the convoy after Carlos's statement had slightly dug under her skin. She ran her fingers through her dirty blond hair. It was true that she use to care about humans. Sometimes she still helped them, like the convoy. She was no hero to them especially because they scorned her thanks to the powers that the T-virus gave her. But the first person that looked beyond the T-virus and treated her just the same was K-Mart.

The thought of K-Mart seemed to will the teen's presence within a few minutes once Alice approached the Ford truck. She neared K-Mart at the rear.

K-Mart slammed the tailgate shut then turned after sensing her lover. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey yourself," Alice softly replied.

K-Mart tilted her head and curiously studied the tense lines around Alice's face. Lately she noticed different tells about Alice's mood. "You alright?"

Alice hadn't expected K-Mart to pick up on her distraught emotions. She tried brushing it off. "Yeah, I'm alright."

K-Mart poked Alice's stomach once and whispered, "Liar." She didn't push it further and instead slipped past Alice to go to the passenger side. "At least your pants aren't on fire," she joked on the way to the front passenger door.

Alice huffed and muttered, "They felt like it last night." She went along the other side and loaded from the driver's side. She slammed the door after tossing the kukris onto the rear bench. She sadly smiled at how K-Mart was attempting to fix her mood.

"Soon we'll be in Reston," K-Mart started in a wistful tone, "Eating good food beside the pool and tanning ourselves."

Alice snorted and shook her head. "The last time I was there, the pool still wasn't cleaned."

K-Mart chuckled and scooted to the steering wheel. She started the truck so that it'd be warmed up by the time Claire joined them. "Maybe they'll have it ready for us."

"It's worth wishing for," Alice teased.

K-Mart grinned then became more serious once she leaned against the bench's backside. She folded her arms over the top and studied Alice for a beat. "Thank you for everything last night." She gingerly touched her lover's warm cheek. "Last night meant a lot to me, and I know it did to Claire too."

"It was a long time coming," Alice agreed. But she narrowed her eyes after K-Mart blushed brightly. She didn't quite understand why that embarrassed K-Mart until she realized her accidental connotation.

"Yes," K-Mart murmured, "It... certainly was." She closed her eyes when Alice started chuckling at her.

Alice felt bad after a moment and leaned forward, capturing soft lips with her own.

K-Mart whimpered after the sensual kissed ended. If only Alice could have joined them last night. She cupped Alice's cheek and sadly whispered, "We have to talk to Claire again about the tri." Thoughts of being without Claire or Alice worried K-Mart a great deal.

"When we get to Reston," Alice softly promised. She straightened up and fixed K-Mart's hat. "I think she's thinking it through."

"Once she's free of the convoy..." K-Mart considered all the variables in front of Claire after the convoy was gone from Claire's shoulders.

Alice nodded and silently agreed with K-Mart's hopes. She looked to the left just as Claire approached the driver's door.

The convoy leader climbed into the truck and noted K-Mart was scooting to her spot. She curiously studied K-Mart's odd expression and felt like she nearly walked into a conspiracy. She only needed one guess to figure it out and inwardly grumbled at the pair's persistence. If Claire thought she wasn't wanted as a kid, she now was in high demand by Alice and K-Mart.

"Well it'll probably be three or four hour ride to Reston," Claire mentioned. She wasn't the one for small-talk usually. But right now, the truck's tense air needed it.

"Just drive faster so we can get there sooner," K-Mart smartly recommended.

"What?" Claire buckled up and smirked at her lover on the other side of the truck. "You got a girlfriend waiting in Reston for you?"

K-Mart huffed and answered, "I'm not gay."

Claire went slack jaw and fired off, "Three hours last night says otherwise!"

Alice chuckled and muttered, "Likewise." She shrugged when Claire glanced at her.

"Well I'm certainly not stupid," K-Mart argued. "You think I'm going to pass up the two most beautiful women in this fuuuuu..." She faltered once Claire pointed at her in warning for cussing. "F'ed up world?" she finished.

Claire shook her head and put the truck into gear. "I'm straight too," she muttered under her breath then turned on the radio.

Alice rolled her eyes at the pair but the humor was a nice change. She wondered if this was normal between K-Mart and Claire. Most likely it was and now Alice was becoming a part of it. Then she considered why Claire restricted K-Mart from cussing. Claire's earlier warning replayed in her mind. She made a mental note to ask Claire later.

Claire switched to popular music for K-Mart's sake. She spotted K-Mart dragging out the history book that was frustrating to K-Mart. That's one thing she loved about K-Mart, the determination to learn despite the disliked topic.

K-Mart put the textbook in her lap along with the notebook. She flipped to the marked page and picked up where she left off yesterday.

Peering up in the mirror, Alice's features were distant and that made Claire curious. However, driving required her attention right now.

Alice canted her head and focused on K-Mart taking notes from the history book. She pursed her lips when K-Mart spun the pencil over her left thumb a few times. Then once K-Mart took the pencil with her right hand and continued the notes, Alice was rather impressed. Just a moment ago she'd seen K-Mart jotting notes down with her left hand.

"You're ambidextrous," Alice spoke aloud.

K-Mart broke from her studies and looked over her shoulder at Alice. "Yeah." She shrugged and looked down at the history book. Yet Alice's voice made her stop reading again.

"Have you always been ambidextrous?"

K-Mart set the pencil in the wedge of the notebook. "I learned to write with my left hand first." She picked up the pencil with her left hand and tapped it a few times against the paper. "But I got made fun of a lot in middle school... so I taught myself to use my right hand." Both Claire and Alice were looking at her. Claire already knew K-Mart was ambidextrous but hadn't heard the story.

"You know how rare that is?" Alice softly questioned.

K-Mart shrugged and met Alice's gaze. "It's nothing special." She then shifted the topic onto Alice and countered, "You're left handed."

Alice revealed a grin. "You've noticed huh?"

K-Mart didn't answer and instead nodded at Claire. "Right handed." She returned to her studies and wanted to get done the chapter before they neared Reston. There was no telling how much studying she could get done once in the safe haven.

Claire slowed the truck as it approached the ramp for 81 North. She turned onto the ramp then hit the gas. She saw the rest of the convoy faithfully following her lead. After a few minutes, Claire turned the music down and calmly asked, "So what did you do to Carlos?" She barely caught the guilt that flashed across Alice's face from the rearview mirror.

K-Mart lifted her head and was confused by the question. She twisted in the seat and furrowed her eyebrows at Alice.

"He is suddenly jumpy around me, Alice and won't be near me any longer than he has to be." Claire slotted her eyes at Alice through the mirror. "What'd you do?"

"Good," K-Mart muttered. She liked Carlos backing off Claire, finally.

Alice sighed and gave into Claire's wishes. "He saw us last night."

"You're joking!" K-Mart nearly dropped her books. But Alice's serious face confirmed it was true. "Did he see..."

Alice dipped her head in acknowledgement.

Claire was biting her lower lip for a moment. She then tempted, "So what happened between you two?" Despite her calm tone, there was tension rolling off her in every direction.

"We... had a nice conversation about him keeping his mouth shut," Alice replied.

"I take it that it went well," Claire hoped aloud.

Alice bobbed her head and promised, "We came to a mutual understanding about the situation."

"Great." The convoy leader patted the steering wheel. "One less goddamn thing I have to deal with."

K-Mart looked between the pair and was dazzled by what just happened between them. Had they really come this far that Claire applauded and supported what Alice had done? She gripped her hat's brim and a half smile pulled at the corner of her lips. It was exactly what she'd been working towards. It was a beautiful thing.

The American history wasn't holding attention anymore because K-Mart kept thinking about the fact that Carlos saw them. She grumbled and stated, "He's so goddamn obsessed with you." She looked over at Claire.

The convoy leader sighed and slouched to her left. "Don't start, K." Plenty of times in the past she and K-Mart had the same discussion. There were also numerous times that Claire nearly chased Carlos out of the convoy. But it was for her own benefit when in fact the convoy needed Carlos's help.

K-Mart shook her head and stared down at the textbook. When it came to Carlos, she was briefly jealous about his fascination with Claire, until she realized it wasn't mutual on Claire's part. Now it was just rather annoying, and she wished Carlos would accept the fact that there was a woman out there that didn't fall for his charm.

"It'll wear off, eventually," Alice promised.

K-Mart puckered her lips a little then lifted her head. "That's right." She twisted in the seat. "He was obsessed with you too."

"I think he's obsessed with the idea of turning a lesbian straight," Claire explained to K-Mart.

Alice gave a low huff of agreement.

K-Mart instantly pointed her pencil's eraser end at the convoy leader. "See?" She smirked and teased, "That proves I'm not gay." She heard Alice chuckling behind her. "He doesn't obsess about turning me into a hasbian because I'm not gay."

"Hasbian?" Alice echoed. She kept laughing at K-Mart.

Claire though didn't respond beyond a headshake.

"But he's still a total creeper," K-Mart muttered.

Alice curiously studied the teen's profile. She was instantly reminded of the age gap between her and K-Mart after the two slang words. Most likely Claire knew what K-Mart meant without thinking about it.

"It'll be fine," Claire argued in a civil tone. "Once we're in Reston, he'll go his own way."

K-Mart wasn't so convinced and murmured, "We'll seeee." She let it go and started reading again.

Somehow, Claire had the sinking feeling that her lover was right. Perhaps Carlos would actually think he stood a better chance of getting into Claire's pants now that the convoy was gone. Yet, Alice's intervention this morning did seem to help, for now.

As the miles passed under the convoy's wheels, everybody became more excited to see the safe haven that they hoped existed and was indeed a haven. Only the convoy leader, Claire Redfield, was anxious and still hesitant about arriving in Reston, especially if the safe haven was there. Despite the convoy deserved peace and security, it would leave a gap in Claire. Since the T-virus's release on the world, all that she'd known was the convoy and being on the road. Now that lifestyle would vanish within minutes. The only comfort that allowed her to keep her foot on the gas was sitting in the front and back seats.

Glancing in the mirror, Claire saw that Alice had fallen asleep after a restless night. Several times she'd heard Alice's movements in the front seat last night. The front seat of the vehicle always seemed to be cursed with insomnia. But when K-Mart made a jerky movement, she quickly looked at the teen and figured out what was wrong.

K-Mart rubbed her worn features and messed up her hat in the process. She was worn out from studying and was starting to fall asleep.

"Hey," Claire softly called, "Put the book away and lay down."

K-Mart considered the idea. The words in the textbook were blending together and not making sense anymore. She closed the books then shoved them into the pack.

"Lay across the seat," Claire suggested.

K-Mart wearily nodded and unhooked the seatbelt, which Claire normally didn't like. But this time it was okay, and she stretched out on the bench, her head near Claire's thigh. Much to her surprise, Claire pulled her slightly closer so that a thigh became a makeshift pillow. Within minutes, K-Mart drifted off and slept the rest of the way.

Claire kept both hands on the wheel for awhile. But eventually her right hand drifted to K-Mart's stomach. The soft skin was hard to ignore any longer, and Claire caressed it slowly. Time seemed to move too quickly during the drive north. Already the clock had gone from eleven in the morning to one o'clock. The convoy was making good time and mostly traveling at fifty miles per hour. Typically the vehicles could only move at forty-five, especially the duce and half that topped out at sixty. Today though was a good day as if Fate was blessing the convoy's journey to Reston.

Alice stirred after two solid hours of sleep. She sat up from her slumped posture against the seat. She blinked a few times and rubbed the lines off her cheeks. "How far are we?" she softly asked.

Claire reached up to the GPS and tapped the screen to wake it. "About thirty minutes."

Alice scooted forward and peered over the front at the sleeping teen. "How long has she been sleeping?"

Claire did the quick math and answered, "Almost an hour now."

Alice shifted in her seat and ran her fingers through her hair. "She had that damn nightmare."

Claire briefly studied K-Mart and spotted the Saint Christopher's necklace that'd slid out from under K-Mart's shirt.

"It's going to take her awhile," Alice sadly murmured. She wished there was a way to make it easier on K-Mart.

Claire sighed and whispered, "I know." And maybe the pending stay in the safe haven would give K-Mart a chance to let go of Mikey properly. Hopefully it would give them all a chance to move on.

Alice considered the safe haven and the convoy's arrival at it. She wasn't sure what Reston was like anymore after so long. There was little doubt in her mind that it still existed after the state she left it in nearly a year ago. Good people were left in charge of the facility, and Alice felt comfortable to leave at the time. She just hoped her judgment at the time was right because the convoy needed the safe haven.

"Did K-Mart say anything more about that journal?" Alice prompted.

Claire shook her head and spotted the journal poking out of K-Mart's pack. "I'm not sure she read more of it." If so then it was last night while Claire was doing the checks.

"You plan to get on Route 7?"

Claire looked at Alice through the rearview mirror. "Yes then make our way down to Route 606."

Alice dipped her head in agreement. But her focus was on the surrounding area outside of the truck. She murmured, "We're not far then."

"No," Claire quietly agreed. "Stephens City is just ahead." She realized just how close they were so she roused K-Mart.

Grumbling slightly, K-Mart slowly sat up and fixed her hat into place. "Are we there yet?"

A grin pulled across Alice's lips, but she seriously answered, "Almost. We need to be ready for trouble."

Claire seconded it and grabbed the radio. "We're about twenty minutes from the safe haven, folks. Let's get our eyes open and guns ready."

"Roger that, Claire," Carlos replied. His answer was echoed by other managers.

K-Mart retrieved the Glock from the glovebox and checked it was loaded with a full magazine. She rammed the magazine into the handle, racked the first bullet, and turned off the safety.

"Put the window down, K." Alice slid down closer to the teen's side. The kukris were in her lap and a handgun tucked in the rear of her waistband. Underneath the front seat was Claire's M4 carbine too and touched Alice's boot tip.

K-Mart was use to getting yelled at for putting the window down. Out of habit, she peered over her shoulder at Claire but received no protest so she hit the button.

Claire was concerned about the drive into Reston. She prayed they didn't drive into a sea of undead. Turning on the right blinker, Claire slowed for the exit ramp for Fairfax Pike. Tension spiked in the truck as she led the convoy towards Reston.

The initial ride off the highway was rather pleasant, a beautiful drive through the rural surroundings. Former farmlands were now being reclaimed by the trees and animals. It was rather beautiful. Many trees still clung to their orange and yellow leaves, but soon they would let them go. The chilly air that poured into the truck's cabin was a telling sign of the future winter season.

"Anything?" Claire directed at Alice.

"No." Alice stretched her neck further forward, no different than a wolf sniffing for trouble. "Clear so far."

K-Mart turned the Glock through her hands, yet her eyes were trained on the passing landscape. The sweat in her palms made the gun somewhat slick.

Claire slowed slightly as the truck turned to the left, connecting with old Route 340 that would take them north. She slotted her eyes and scanned past the truck's hood for trouble in the small town ahead. It was rather quiet as they drove past the ghost town.

"Where are the undead?" K-Mart muttered. Most likely they'd run into them when they came closer to Reston instead of on the outskirts.

Claire hit the gas pedal and sped the truck up to fifty. She tapped the GPS and estimated it was ten minutes up to Route 7, which would take them into Reston.

"K-Mart, did you read anymore in that journal?"

Thankful for the distraction, K-Mart studied Alice's features in the side mirror. "Yes." She hesitated and swallowed hard. "This facility..." She looked over at Claire and felt Alice's eyes on her too. "It is Arcadia." She licked her lips and stared out the open window again. "Kathy and the convoy she was in had learned about it from some travelers." After a long pause, she mentioned, "Kathy wrote that Arcadia is a safe haven for over a thousand survivors. There's fresh food, good beds, and no disease."

Claire considered the information then asked, "Arcadia... that's Greek, isn't it?"

K-Mart had her mouth open to reply, but Alice beat her to it.

"It's the Greek's version of Utopia." Alice briefly closed her eyes as information poured into her mind. "Et in Arcadia ego," she softly stated. Slowly her eyelids drew up and revealed the crystal blue orbs. "It's means 'And I am in Arcadia' in Latin. It's a place where the lands are lush, nature is in harmony, and nymphs are... frolicking about." She had an amused grin.

K-Mart chuckled at the last bit. But she twisted around towards Alice. "I thought Arcadia was also a real place in Greece." She hadn't forgotten her geography or ancient history.

"Yes." Alice smiled at the teen's knowledge. "It's a region in southern Greece. During antiquity, it was very beautiful with rolling hills and mountains... green valleys. Life there was very simple and mostly made up of shepherds with their flocks."

K-Mart quickly realized that Alice had a strong grasp of ancient history. All of it rang true in her mind after the reading she'd done about ancient history only a few months ago.

"But what's rather interesting..." Alice gazed out the window and studied the beautiful forests around them. "Is that in the sixteenth century, an Italian explorer came to the New World and explored Maryland and Virginia. He called this place Arcadia on his maps because of the beauty of the trees."

"Wow," K-Mart murmured. She debated whether or not that was why the Reston facility was renamed to Arcadia.

"Let's just hope this place is as beautiful as the one in mythology," the convoy leader spoke up.

Alice smirked at Claire and countered, "It's not mythology."

K-Mart lifted her eyes to the tall trees that they passed under. Soon the trees would take over the roads. "No... it's not anymore."

Claire slowed the truck as they approached another intersection.

"This is Berryville." Alice recognized the former town. "Take a right onto Route 7."

"Was Berryville," K-Mart corrected under her breath. She tightened her grip on the gun despite no undead revealed themselves.

Turning the wheel, Claire scanned for trouble, but it was so quiet. She frowned yet kept her worries to herself. In the rearview mirror, the convoy faithfully followed behind onto Route 7. Claire grabbed the handheld radio and clicked the mic. "From here it's thirty minutes to Leesburg, folks. Once we get near Leesburg, we need to keep our guard up."

"Roger that," a few managers replied.

K-Mart inched the window up, for now. She was chilly and had to zip up her coat. "You know Latin, Alice?"

Alice leaned into seat and relaxed a little. "I took a few years of it in high school and college. It was the language to learn... before Spanish."

K-Mart's mental light bulb lit up after she recalled that Alice was currently fifty-two. "I wish they still had Latin in school. I heard it teaches you better grammar."

"It's very strict," Alice agreed.

"What did you learn, Claire?" K-Mart looked at the convoy leader.

"French."

K-Mart chuckled and teased, "Why's that not surprise me." She tugged on the brim. "I took two years of Spanish... don't remember a damn thing." She crinkled up her nose. "I wasn't very good at foreign language."

"I don't believe it," Claire bantered, "K-Mart not good at something."

The teen pointed at her lover and joked, "I said I wasn't very good. I didn't say I wasn't good."

Claire softly laughed and flashed a smile at the teen. "Maybe if you spoke to Carlos in Spanish then he'd better understand that I don't like him."

K-Mart huffed and grumbled, "He's just dense in any language."

Alice gave a low grunt of agreement.

Claire was shaking her head despite she knew it was true. Carlos was Carlos though and not much would change his character. At least he was consistent, if anything.

"How long have you known Carlos?" K-Mart questioned Alice.

For a long moment, the numbers ran through Alice's head until she estimated, "It was a little over a year." She stretched her legs under the seat. "Before the apocalypse, he'd worked about a year and half for Umbrella. He came to my facility a year prior to the outbreak."

"He was a soldier?" Claire tempted.

"Sort of." Alice studied Claire's features while she explained Carlos's background. "He was considered an outside contractor. If Umbrella liked him then they would have hired him as an employee. They did that so they wouldn't have to waste paying money on benefits in the first year if he was the wrong person to hire."

"Who made the call whether or not to hire him?" K-Mart asked. She had an idea.

"Either me or Jill," Alice answered.

"Ah." K-Mart waved her pointed index finger in the air a few times. "That explains why he was all over you like white on rice." She then devilishly grinned at Alice and tormented, "He would have traded sex for a job."

Alice rolled her eyes because it was true.

"So this Jill... Jill Valentine," Claire started, "She was a cop?" For whatever reason, Jill's name stuck with Claire.

"A detective," Alice clarified. "She was with the precinct for a number of years. After she retired, I got her the job at Umbrella to be the second Head of Security."

"I'm surprised they would hire her," K-Mart argued. "I mean wouldn't they want an employee from within to move up to Head of Security?" She turned some and pointedly looked at Alice. "Like you."

Alice ticked off a rear tooth and somehow felt guilty, even after all this time. "That was... the original intent, yes."

K-Mart realized she'd hit some nail and curiously watched a few emotions flicker through Alice's eyes. "What you mean?"

Alice gave a low sigh and hated discussing old history. But she went with it anyway. "You remember I told you that a snitch betrayed Jill and I in the Hive?"

"Yeah, reactivated the Hive's AI that knocked you all out with nerve gas." K-Mart shook her head and curiously waited for more.

"That snitch was one of my closest friends," Alice revealed.

Claire gave an amused grin to Alice. "So much for a good friend."

Alice's features darkened a few levels. "She and I were friends from the day she became a new hire." She controlled her bubbling anger about the past. "It really was her that introduced me to the gay concept and women."

Claire cringed and briefly met Alice's gaze. "Did you seriously sleep with her then not recommend her for the position?"

"I didn't sleep with her... and I didn't recommend her." Alice folded her arms and inwardly shivered at the thought of having sex with Rain Ocampo. "She wanted to date me, but I rejected her."

"And the icing on that cake was the fact you recommended Jill Valentine over her," Claire summarized.

"She was far too hot tempered for the job. Nor could she think fast enough in stressful situations." Alice clearly remembered her checklist on why Rain wasn't the one for the job.

"Until she rebooted the AI," K-Mart quipped.

Alice shot an icy glare at K-Mart. Yet it was rather true because Rain had one upped her and Jill that time, and it cost them a lot. It cost the world a lot.

"So what happened to this hot head?"

Alice focused on the convoy leader and supplied, "Rain... Rain Ocampo." She tilted her head and finally answered, "I don't know what happened to Rain. I haven't seen her since the Hive incident."

"She could be dead," K-Mart guessed.

Alice huffed and muttered, "Yes but scum seems to have a way of surfacing at some point."

K-Mart shook her head a few times yet silently conceding to Alice's words.

Claire shifted in her seat and straightened up. "Leesburg is just ahead." She pointed at it. Then she picked up the handheld and pushed the mic. "We're almost there. Lock and load the guns," she ordered the convoy.

K-Mart put the window back down for Alice. She tried quelling her increased heartbeat, but it was impossible.

Claire had both hands on the wheel, but quickly reached between her red vest and fingered the Beretta Cougar. It's presence offered her some minor comfort before she took the wheel again.

"It's really quiet," K-Mart commented. She was looking all around as they entered the historic town. She watched the houses go by and thought about how beautiful they were once upon a time.

"Strange," Claire muttered. She was prepared for a horde to swarm them. But instead it was a peaceful drive into the town.

"There's a lot of colonial history here," K-Mart noted aloud.

"Was," Alice softly corrected. She could tell the historic homes were starting to shudder under the lack of maintenance. Soon the former gardens and landscaping would swallow the historic homes.

K-Mart leaned closer to the open window once they drove into a rather tight street along Route 7. All the brick and stone buildings seemed rather tall when butted so close to the road.

"K-Mart," Claire warned.

The teen was looking skyward at the beautiful features of the colonial buildings. It was a shame that they would be lost in the coming years.

Claire darted around an abandoned car in the middle of the road. There were still a few cars here or there that were parked on the right shoulder in parking spaces. It seemed eerie, as if the owners would soon come out to start the car.

Surprisingly the drive through Leesburg was an easy one. Once on the other side, the convoy returned to their normal cruising speed and hurried down Route 7 towards Reston. Despite the developments and large towns alongside Route 7, there were hardly any undead. A few times Alice did detect an undead's scent, but they weren't within sight and rather distant so Alice didn't mention them.

"What road should we go south on, Alice?" Claire brought up her mental map of the Reston area. She'd studied the map long and hard this morning with Johnny.

"Either Reston Parkway or Baron Cameron Avenue," Alice suggested.

Claire nodded. Baron Cameron Avenue was slightly further east of Reston than the Reston Parkway. Either one was a good option in Claire's mind.

K-Mart spotted the road sign for Reston after they passed Sterling, Virginia. She tried not getting excited in case it was a huge let down. Some part of her expected to find the safe haven decimated thanks to the undead or even Umbrella. Yet instead her eyes started to toy with her as the Ford F-350 drew closer to Reston. "What... is that?" she whispered in awe.

Alice had already seen it and could make it out better than the two humans. "It's a... wall." She was actually taken aback by what was southeast of their location on Route 7.

"I really huge wall," K-Mart stated.

"Damn," Claire murmured. "It has to be at least fifteen feet tall."

"Taller," Alice argued. "Probably closer to twenty or twenty-five."

"Are you seeing this, Claire?" Carlos radioed.

The convoy leader grabbed the handheld and replied, "I'm seeing it." She wasn't sure what else to say. She also wasn't sure where to go from here.

Alice seemed to sense it and suggested, "Just stay on Seven for a bit further then get on Reston Parkway."

"It shouldn't be much further." Claire was searching for the exit.

"Right up there... at that intersection." Alice pointed at the intersection that'd once had a traffic light.

Claire turned on the right blinker and pulled into the turning lane, surprised there wasn't a dead car in the way. She turned onto Reston Parkway and hit the gas pedal. There wasn't a single abandoned car on the parkway, which was increasingly odd.

"Oh my god," K-Mart blurted out. She pointed off to her right. "Look!"

"Jesus," Claire immediately started braking the truck but tried not slamming on them. She didn't need the diesel tanker behind her running up into the truck's bed. Yet still the truck came to a jerky stop in the middle of the parkway.

Off to the right the trees along the parkway were cleared and offered an unbelievable view that came only from a storybook. Nothing about what the three women saw outside the truck could be real. Yet the distinct smells coming into the truck from the open window told the truth. There really were fields in front of them that had freshly tilled soil. Beyond the farm fields was the gigantic grey wall that snaked across the landscape towards the parkway.

"I think we just fell down the rabbit's hole, Alice," Carlos radio over the channel.

Claire was jarred by Carlos's joke and briefly glared at the radio.

"That's not real," K-Mart fought. She struggled with what her eyes were showing her. "We're dead... we're definitely dead."

"No... we're very alive," Alice argued, a bright smile on her face.

K-Mart leaned forward further after she saw movement in the field. "That's definitely not real," she declared in an excited voice.

Claire tugged on the brim and couldn't believe it either. She had to disprove it so she released the brake and pushed on the gas but didn't go very fast. As they grew closer, she was able to see that it wasn't just her imagination anymore.

K-Mart quickly looked at Claire and hastily encouraged, "Pull up closer to him."

Claire was slightly cautious but did so anyway until the stick like figure formed into a man. She retrieved her Beretta Cougar just in case but allowed K-Mart to handle it.

"Hello!" K-Mart called out to the man in the field. She felt silly for some reason.

The man had his back to the parkway, but the woman's voice made him turn quickly. He grew wide eye once he realized there were several vehicles on the parkway. He adjusted his straw hat then carefully trudged through the field, minding the freshly plowed soil.

"Hello," K-Mart greeted again when the man was within earshot. To her amazement, he really was a farmer considering his attire. But she did spot a rifle on his back so he was an armed farmer.

"Hello there," the man warmly greeted. He had a genuine smile. "Sorry I didn't see y'all there." His southern accent became rather apparent. "I reckon I get too focused on my field at times." He brushed his hands off on his canvas pants. "Well welcome to Arcadia." He stood on the edge of the grass and the parkway's aged pavement.

"We've heard a bit about it," K-Mart commented. She was leaning against the door. "My name is K-Mart." She noticed he didn't shoot her an odd look for the nickname. She shifted back slightly and indicated over her right shoulder. "That's Alice." She waited to see recognition in his face but there wasn't any. So she pointed at Claire next. "And that's Claire Redfield."

"Nice to meet y'all," he kindly returned. "I'm Henry Calhoun."

K-Mart smiled at him and wasn't quite sure what to say next. She opted for Arcadia and indicated the huge wall. "Is Arcadia beyond the walls?"

"Yes ma'am." Henry pivoted on his boots and looked at the wall. "Ya just keep following this 'ere parkway. It'll take ya over yonder to the gate... about half uh mile."

K-Mart was dazzled but yet tempted, "Will they let us in?"

The farmer placed his hands on his hips and replied, "Ya human right?" He grinned and stated, "They only let humans in dere."

"Well thank you," K-Mart replied in a warm voice.

Henry dipped his head. "Yer welcome, ma'am." He took a step back then offered a wave. It'd been some time since he'd seen such a nice truck, especially a yellow one. He remained beside the parkway as the convoy vehicles rolled past him. The amount of people rather surprised him too. The full school bus was quite the sight. Once the vehicles were gone, Henry adjusted the rifle on his back then returned to the farm field while there was still daylight left.

The convoyed followed the parkway until the grey wall grew much taller than any the vehicles in the line. Claire stopped the truck several yards in front of the gates that Henry had told them about earlier. She leaned forward and peered up at the top of the walls. She instantly counted at least a dozen people guarding the gates and wall.

"This is amazing," K-Mart remarked. She couldn't take it in fast enough.

"Was this all here when you were here last?" Claire noted a tiny door opening up within the gigantic steel doors of the gate.

"No... not at all." Alice was just as awestruck by the wall. But like Claire, she saw the six men pouring out of the open door in the gate. "I think that's the welcome wagon." She decided it was best to get out and greet them.

Claire heard the back door open and grabbed the handle on the driver's door. "Stay in the truck, K." She got out and fingered the Beretta Cougar hidden in her vest. "And keep your Glock handy," she softly added on her way out of the truck.

K-Mart was uneasy about Claire's mistrust, but she never dismissed Claire's fair warnings. She briefly toyed with the Glock in her hands then tucked it in her waistband. Her eyes though remained fixed on Alice and Claire approaching the six well armed men in front of the gate. Briefly peering up, K-Mart counted at least twelve guards hovering on the top of the wall and weapons at the ready. But they were very strange weapons that caused a furrow in K-Mart's brow. It was the first time she'd ever seen crossbows and strung bows. Shaking away the disbelief, K-Mart lowered her gaze to her lovers in front of the soldiers.

"Welcome," middle-aged man greeted. "I am Michael Ford."

Claire regarded Michael's lightly freckled features, sandy blond hair, and oval shaped face. She noted his well toned arms under the bullet proof vest. "My name is Claire Redfield." She held out her hand to Alice. "And this-"

"Alice," Michael finished. His stern features broke with a smile. He took a step closer and held out his arm like two old war comrades meeting again.

Alice clasped Michael's arm and tightened her grip to match his. "It's good to see you again."

"You as well," Michael brightly echoed. "You've been missed... especially by Luther."

Alice was clearly uneasy but kept a smile in place despite the flush to her cheeks. "Likewise." She released arms.

Michael didn't comment and instead turned his shiny smile onto Claire. He politely offered his hand for a proper shake. "Welcome to Arcadia, Miss Redfield."

"We're not quite there," Claire argued and hinted at her concerns.

Michael released the convoy leader's hand and his smile became more amused. He indicated the fields before them. "You are in Arcadia." He watched how Claire Redfield studied the tilled and sewn lands. "If you were not welcomed then you wouldn't have been able to come this far."

A few ounces of comfort built up in Claire, but it wasn't enough, not yet. Claire glanced at her waiting convoy then back at Michael. "We wish to join Arcadia if there is room for a few more."

Michael had his hands on his hips. "Of course, Miss Redfield." His eyes wandered over the vehicles of the convoy, the anxious people quite visible. "We have rules and procedures when it comes to intake of new members."

"I understand," Claire replied. She was glad to hear it too. "My convoy knows quarantine."

Michael lost his cheery features, jarred by Claire's last word. "It is not quarantine," he refused, calmly. His hands slipped down his side. "It's safety." A thin frown gave way though.

Claire nearly argued the difference between how people could pronounce tomato, and it was all the same damn thing to her. But she bit her tongue and instead politely offered, "Whatever is required of us will be done."

"Thank you," Michael replied. His attitude shifted to earlier as he took a step away. "I'll have the gates open then we can go from there."

Finally a pleasant smile eased across Claire's features, and she nodded. "Thank you."

Michael flashed a smile then turned on his boots but not before glancing at Alice. He ordered the five other men back through the open door then started hollering orders out to the guards on the wall. Voices and frantic movements ensued as soldiers hastened to carry out orders.

Claire and Alice started towards the truck. But Claire was quick to ask, "What was that all about?"

Alice shrugged and easily answered, "Old friend." She separated and went to the passenger side of the truck, glad to escape further inquiry.

Claire huffed and made a mental note to get more information later. She loaded into the truck and didn't bother with the seatbelt. But the radio was in her hand, and she gave the word to the convoy to roll forward once the gates were open.

K-Mart sensed an invisible strain between Alice and Claire, but it wasn't a major concern. She was curious, but instead her attention was drawn to the dark metal gates that groaned heavily as they were drawn inward. Excitement made her shiver and tug on the hat brim. She tried distracting her anxious mind by looking at Claire.

"Who was that guy?"

"Michael Ford," Claire supplied. But her eyes flickered to Alice's reflection in the mirror before she looked at K-Mart.

"Oh," K-Mart softly answered, not wanting to accidently fuel a possible fire. She pointed at the man, Michael Ford, waving at them. "I think we can go."

Claire shifted the truck into gear then gently pushed on the gas pedal. She was amazed by how small the truck felt once it approached the open mouth of the gatehouse. She noted how K-Mart leaned forward and peered upwards through the front window.

K-Mart was fixed on the countless holes in the ceiling of the gatehouse as they drove through it. Rather baffled by the two to four foot wide holes, she murmured, "What are those holes for?"

No longer silent, Alice easily replied, "They're called murder-holes." She grinned at hearing K-Mart's low expel of breath.

Claire parted her lips slightly as they started clearing the gatehouse and were so close to entering the world beyond the walls and gate. Her next inhale remained still in her lungs as the safe haven began forming in the low afternoon sunlight. What the dangerous walls protected was a beautiful marvel hidden within a Hell consumed world.

It was Arcadia.

 

**To be continued.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 27**

"Et in Arcadia ego," K-Mart softly whispered, eyes fixed on the wonders of Arcadia before her. A warm hand slid over her right shoulder and affectionately squeezed her. She knew, without looking, that it was Claire Redfield.

Like her young lover, Claire too had an awed expression at the beauty that was Arcadia. There was so much life in Arcadia and even hope to be found here. Somehow it seemed to renew the formally drained convoy leader. A new presence made Claire turn her head to the right.

Alice stood behind K-Mart's right side, arms folded against her chest. She shifted her weight to one foot. She had a soft expression, which was unusual. She admired how much Arcadia developed since the last time she'd visited the place. Indeed it was a safe haven from the harsh reality beyond the walls.

"This is unbelievable," K-Mart murmured. She peered up at Alice and gently added, "Thank you for bringing us here."

Alice's lips slightly parted, but words were at a loss. Then her chance was gone because she recognized the approaching male in front of them.  She nervously wiped her hand on her jeans then stepped past K-Mart as the familiar friend hurried up the steps of the porch.

"Alice," he warmly greeted, smile bright.

Alice had a gentle flush on her cheeks and was uneasy about the sudden hug. But she kindly returned it to her old friend. She was thankful that Arcadia had taken in the convoy despite her differences with him. Once separated, she revealed a pleasant smile and asked, "How are ya, Luther?"

K-Mart exchanged a curious glance with Claire. But it was the darkness in Claire's eyes that made K-Mart smirk to herself. This was definitely an interesting development in K-Mart's book.

"I've been good. Yourself?" Luther still clutched Alice by the shoulders. Not willing to fully let go just yet.

Alice nodded and smiled, not sure how to answer. She took a step out of his hands then half turned towards her lovers. She held out a hand to them and politely started, "I'd like you to meet Claire Redfield and K-Mart."

Luther stepped forward, hand coming out towards Claire first. He knew who she was thanks to Michael Ford's report. He was about to speak until Alice beat him to the punch.

"This is Luther West, Claire. He's one of two leaders of Arcadia."

Claire briskly shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well." Luther's big smile showed again, bright against his black skin. He then shifted to the teenager beside the convoy leader.

Claire took over the introduction and grasped K-Mart's shoulder again. "And this is K-Mart." Once K-Mart took Luther's hand, she factually stated, "While I keep the convoy together, she keeps me together."

K-Mart was shaking hands and couldn't hide a blush thanks to Claire's compliment. She then jokingly added, "Not an easy job either." She earned a soft nudge from Claire.

Luther withdrew a step and chuckled. "I can imagine." He rested his hands on his hips and turned his focus to Alice. "It's been a long time... too long."

Alice folded her arms and canted her head. "It's only been nine months."

"That's a lot of time in this day and age," Luther debated. Still he hadn't let go of his smile. But it faded as he looked at Claire Redfield, the leader of the former convoy. "I hope you've been treated well during intake...?"

Claire put away her curiosity about the nature of the relationship between Luther and Alice. She instead glanced at the walls and windows of the building's porch they currently occupied right now. Her head bobbed several times as she looked at Luther West again. "Very well... thank you."

"I'm glad to hear." Luther lowered his arms. "After tomorrow, your people will be moved from the hospital ward and assigned quarters... if they wish to remain here."

Claire considered this then answered, "I don't think there's anybody that wishes to leave Arcadia."

Luther's eyes flickered to Alice, briefly before going back to Claire. "Does that include yourself?"

K-Mart's next heartbeat was unsteady after Claire's tension rippled into her. Not giving it any thought, K-Mart cut into the conversation and answered, "It's undecided just yet." Luther's brown eyes honed in on her, but K-Mart held her ground, for all of them.

Luther was amazed by the fact that K-Mart seemed to speak for Claire Redfield, who didn't deny the teen's answer. But another sideway glance at Alice made him realize that Alice was in the same boat as Claire and K-Mart. He barely contained his frown but nodded at Claire and K-Mart. "I understand." He hesitated but added, "You're welcomed here anytime... for however long."

"Thank you," Claire kindly replied. She was indeed grateful for his hospitality.

"Tomorrow I'd like to offer you a tour of Arcadia," Luther mentioned.

Claire seriously considered it, especially because tomorrow was an important day.

K-Mart seemed to sense Claire's distraught about the offer so she met Claire's questioning look. "I'd like that." And it was true because K-Mart wanted to see everything that Arcadia had within its walls.

Claire nodded and caught Alice's silent agreement too. She nodded at Luther. "In the morning?"

"Midmorning," Luther promised. "After they're done serving breakfast." He took a step away from the group. But he focused on Alice. "Maybe we can catch up one evening."

Alice faltered, initially yet she owed this much to Luther. "Yes... we'll catch up."

Luther was grateful and flashed a smile. He then decided to depart the women's company. "It was nice to meet you, Claire and K-Mart."

"You too, Luther." Claire then hastily added, "And thank you for the kindness."

Luther paused and smiled, warmly at the former convoy leader. "Thank you for bringing your people here." He didn't explain his words and instead strolled off the porch then down the steps.

Claire slotted her eyes once she noted Luther's sheathed sword on his back that glinted under the late afternoon sunlight. She waited until he was far away from earshot then targeted Alice with her dark green eyes. "And whaaat was that?"

Alice shook her head once and casually answered, "Just another old friend."

K-Mart barely hid her grin after clearly hearing the jealously in Claire's voice. But she decided to poke the fire more and teased, "He seemed like more than an old friend."

Alice's expression darkened in silent warning at K-Mart. She easily realized what K-Mart was attempting to do, especially with Claire.

"You seem to have a lot of old," Claire emphasized, "friends here."

Alice inwardly sighed thanks to K-Mart fueling Claire's obvious jealousy. But it also made her pause because it revealed Claire's deeper emotions.

K-Mart attempted calming the situation after confirming Claire's emotions. She gazed up at Claire and argued, "At least they're old friends."

Alice suddenly pointed at K-Mart and hotly whispered, "It was nothing like that." Her spiked temper was unusual between the three of them.

K-Mart broke away from Claire and easily quelled her lover's temper by taking the extended hand into hers. She rested her other hand on Alice's hip and softly responded, "I know."

Alice sighed, shoulders slumped now. She looked from K-Mart to Claire and noted how Claire hastily scanned the quiet porch. Most likely Claire was glad there wasn't anybody on the porch with them when K-Mart was being openly affectionate. And Alice couldn't help running her fingers through blond strands, pulling a few away from K-Mart's face.

Claire shifted on her feet, not use to things quite yet. She nodded at the parking lot in front of the hospital and mentioned, "I'm going to grab a few things from the truck." She was already on the move down the porch.

"We're coming," Alice promised.

K-Mart separated from her lover and followed the convoy leader. She fixed her hat on the way after Alice had shifted her hair some. Right behind her, Alice's footfall echoed against the floorboards.

Claire went to the bottom of the steps and paused on the worn concrete sidewalk between the white house that'd changed into a small hospital and the cracked parking lot. She scanned all the vehicles that once made up her convoy that now seemed ghostly. But steadily her attention centered on the chained linked fence and sealed gate straight ahead that kept them on lock down. On the outside of the fence by the gate were two guards posted for everybody's protection. Moving forward, Claire approached the Ford F-350 that'd protected them several times over.

"So who is the second leader?" Claire prompted Alice. She was opening the rear truck's tailgate.

Alice hesitated but quietly answered, "Karena LesProux."

K-Mart furrowed her eyebrows at Alice. "Her last name is French."

Alice simply nodded.

Claire easily detected Alice's displeasure and grinned because she was able to sense it now. She amusingly stated, "I take it you two don't get along."

Alice puckered her lips slightly and coolly remarked, "We don't see eye to eye."

K-Mart leaned against the truck's side while Claire pulled out what they needed for tonight. "Not an old friend huh?"

Alice's dark eyes cut to K-Mart, and she huffed in answer. "She's not the... sweetest person around."

Claire had a few items in her arms and turned to Alice. She dumped them into Alice's arms. "Don't worry... I can be a bitch too."

Alice held Claire's eyes and realized that in this world it did take a bitch to lead people through Hell. Similar to K-Mart and Claire, Luther's kindness thankfully balanced out Karena LesProux's ugly side. However, that didn't erase Alice's past run ins with Karena before the great outbreak. Shaking off the memories, she moved away and allowed K-Mart to help Claire.

"Ya know," K-Mart gently started, "We're all in the same sandbox."

Claire loaded a few items into K-Mart's arms. "I can play nicely," she teased. Yet, she still took Alice's forewarning seriously.

K-Mart huffed because she didn't totally believe it. She rolled her eyes as she turned on her heels. "I gotta grab my pack."

"I got it, K." Claire had already planned on it since K-Mart's hands were full. She slammed the tailgate then went to the front passenger door.

K-Mart and Alice waited for Claire beside the porch's front door. Once Claire stepped onto the porch, K-Mart entered into the makeshift hospital and was greeted by a guard. She sensed Alice close to her while Claire followed behind them. As she passed through the downstairs, she studied the new faces that were from Arcadia. In the former house, several nurses and doctors along with a few soldiers were in charge under Michael Ford's orders.

As K-Mart rounded a hallway, she spotted one of the last convoy members stepping out of an examination room with a doctor in tow. A slight shiver went down K-Mart's spine despite her examination had been performed hours ago. She had nothing against doctors or nurses, but she disliked exposing herself despite the necessity of it. Her thoughts were shaken by the sharp rise of tension from Alice.

"Hello, Alice," the doctor huskily greeted after the convoy member brushed past all of them.

Alice barely contained her sneer but politely replied, "Hello, Michaela." She refused to ask anything and draw out a conversation.

Michaela placed her hands into her lab tech coat's pockets. "It's been some time. How's solitude treating you?" She faintly flicked her head to the right to get blond strands out of her face.

"It's suddenly gotten a lot less lonely," Claire Redfield cut in. She stepped around Alice and K-Mart. Quickly she read Michaela in no time flat but yet held out a hand. "Claire Redfield. And you are?"

Michaela freed a hand and took Claire's in a strong shake. "Doctor Michaela Schneider."

Claire finished looking over the doctor's features, which were distinct. Now the last name confirmed that Michaela most likely had German heritage. "I hope you're treating my people kindly." She was reminded too much of the Austrian doctor from the Indiana Jones movies that shared the same last name. Claire's mind jumped to whether or not this Doctor Schneider also secretly worked for the Nazis or rather Umbrella.

"Of course, Miss Redfield." Doctor Schneider gave an instant smile. "We've almost completed our examinations. I believe there are three left." Her accent became more apparent as she continued speaking to the former convoy leader.

"Great." Claire decided to test her own weight in such matters. "I'd like to hear the final results."

Michaela Schneider was slightly hesitant until Claire slotted her eyes in warning. "I will... take it up with Michael Ford."

"You do that," Claire ordered. She signaled for K-Mart to go first.

Michaela watched them go, but she called, "It's good to see you again, Alice."

Alice flashed a toothy smile, which showed her long row of K9 teeth to Michaela and nobody else. She enjoyed the dark glare from Doctor Schneider. She turned and followed Claire and K-Mart.

K-Mart hiked up two flights of steps to the second floor where a former living room waited for them. Once inside, she ran her eyes over the twelve empty beds that lined the walls. She inwardly sighed because she was both grateful for a bed but saddened not to be alone with Alice and Claire tonight. Hopefully tomorrow would be better quarters than this one.

"Doctor Schneider sure gave me warm fuzzies," K-Mart chided. She was separating the things they'd taken from the truck.

Claire set K-Mart's pack on the middle bed because she and Alice would sleep on either side. "What a jerk," she muttered under her breath.

Alice chuckled while she setup her things on the foot of her bed. "And here I thought you liked smartass blondes, Claire."

The convoy leader was putting her pack on the last bed, which was nearest to a window. There was always an exit within her reach. She peered darkly across to Alice. "Only ones that aren't walking around and prodding my people like cooking meat."

Alice slightly flinched and wondered if that was directed at her.

Claire pulled up short once she barely caught the fact her response somehow bothered Alice. She didn't quite understand why but decided to soften the unintended blow. "Thankfully neither of you fall into that list." She had her head down again as she pulled out a few items from her pack.

K-Mart sat on the foot of her bed and looked over at Claire. "I do fall into the smartass list." She enjoyed Claire's grin from under the hat's brim.

However, Alice kept to herself as she organized the supplies. Her back was to Claire and K-Mart now while thoughts about Doctor Schneider and Karena LesProux ran through her mind. They were people that she didn't care for and disliked dealing with for many reasons.

"So now what?" K-Mart prompted the group.

"Dinner?" Claire suggested first. She looked over at Alice's stiff back. She sensed that Alice wasn't with them in the conversation and went around the beds until she could grab Alice's shoulder. Sharply blue eyes locked on her, and Claire repeated, "Dinner?"

"Yeah," Alice murmured, "That sounds good." She drew the zipper across her pack to hide the contents in it. She faced the pair after Claire released her.

"I hope it's as good as Otto's cooking." K-Mart stood up and followed her lovers out of the quiet sleeping quarters. "I can't imagine what they have here for meals."

"A lot more vast than what you've had in the past two years," Alice revealed. She softly grinned at K-Mart, who perked up at this news.

"Really?" K-Mart was indeed interested in dinner now. She reached behind after she felt her handgun had shifted some. She adjusted it in her waistband then fixed her jacket over it.

"Don't get your hopes up," Claire suggested. She followed Alice down the stairs to the first floor. They had to go to neighboring building that'd been more recently built to handle the dining requirements. Like K-Mart, she had no idea what to expect for food until she was hit by some very taunting smells. She entered the dining hall after Alice and went slightly wide eye at the buffet table off to the left. Already she counted at least half the convoy eating and most likely due to the wonderful food.

"Wow," K-Mart whispered. She was dazed and not sure how to proceed until Alice's hand gently pushed in the center of her back. She moved forward and goggled more at all the food in the buffet line. The hot food giving off tantalizing scents was an overload. She was handed a plate from Alice but still not sure where to start.

Claire had a grin at her young lover's lost look. She scanned over the food then asked, "You still like grilled chicken, K?"

K-Mart blinked then looked at what the convoy leader was pointing at down the line. Her mouth instantly watered at seeing the grilled chicken with BBQ sauce on it. She had direction now and hurried down to the food.

Claire toyed with her empty plate and wasn't sure where to start, like K-Mart. She cleared her throat and peered up at Alice next to her. "Is this normal for them?"

Alice was already spooning out a decent serving of mix vegetables. "It didn't use to be." She pointed at the dish she'd just taken some of. "The veggies are really good... all of it freshly grown here." Maybe the conversation would help Claire get over her hesitation.

The convoy leader shook her head and decided to follow Alice's lead for once. "Grown here?" she murmured now that she was closer to Alice.

"Yes... you'll see tomorrow during the tour." Alice strolled away and decided to have the chicken too.

Claire blew out a low breath. This place sounded more and more like Camelot. She just hoped it didn't find its ending the same way that the one did in the old stories. Shaking off her thoughts, Claire followed Alice down the buffet and put together a small plate. She then found the drinks and took a glass of water before finding the table that K-Mart had picked out.

Alice sat down at the head of the table while K-Mart and Claire were on either side. She noted that K-Mart had patiently waited for her and Claire despite the food's temptation. She sadly smiled at her lover's consideration.

Claire eyed her plate and tried grasping how such good food was available nowadays. It was a blessing. After taking her fork, she started the quiet meal between them. However, the dining hall had a low din of conversation among the convoy members. Everybody was excited and attempted painting a picture of what Arcadia truly was like once they were able to freely move about in the city.

K-Mart tried not eating too fast or else her stomach would pay for it later. She paced herself and waited a few minutes before getting seconds. But she came back with a bowl instead that was filled with cut fruit.

"That looks really good," Claire commented to her lover.

K-Mart peered up after eating a fresh piece of cantaloupe. "It's amazing."

Claire decided she'd have the same after clearing her plate.

Alice softly grinned at the hungry pair. She pushed the vegetables around but still slowly ate them. The chicken was long gone because it was much more palpable on her tongue.

"You want anything else, Alice?" Claire prompted. She was standing up, dirty plate in her left hand.

"No thanks." Alice offered a smile to the convoy leader.

Claire debated whether to take Alice's plate but the vegetables were still there. She let it go and left the table.

K-Mart noticed how long it was taking Alice to eat them. She pointed her grape that was skewered on the fork's tips. "I thought the broccoli was the best."

Alice nodded and continued finishing her vegetables.

K-Mart's lips turned down at how it seemed to be a chore for Alice. She withheld her comment because Claire came back to the table. She grinned at the full bowl of fruit.

"I love cantaloupe," Claire remarked. She popped a piece into her mouth.

"It's really good," K-Mart agreed again.

Claire chuckled at K-Mart's appetite that beat out most people. "You going to study tonight, K?"

K-Mart shrugged and replied, "I need to really catch up on my journal."

Claire nodded then looked over at Alice, who was finally done her meal. "I want talk to Michael. Can you join me?" The history between Alice and Michael could come in handy, in Claire's opinion.

"Yes." Alice pushed the dirty plate aside then looked at K-Mart. "We'll need to have our radios on."

K-Mart held her fork straight up. "I got it." She waved her fork around before piercing an apple slice.

Alice grinned but snitched a lonely grape from K-Mart's bowl. "Thanks," she teased after K-Mart glowered at her.

"You could lose a finger that way," K-Mart taunted.

Alice's grin shifted into an evil smirk. "Now I don't think you want to do that." She chuckled, deeply at K-Mart's bright blush.

K-Mart cleared her throat then nervously glanced at Claire, who was usually the most uncomfortable among them. But surprisingly this time Claire was mirroring Alice's dirty smile. A low breath expelled from deep in her chest.

Claire stretched out her arm some and hastily stole the second to last cantaloupe slice from K-Mart's bowl.

"Seriously!" K-Mart drew her bowl closer and pointed her fork at the two older women. "Get your own."

Claire chuckled but continued enjoying the fruit in her mouth.

"Yours taste better, K," Alice softly teased. She then eyed a red fruit in K-Mart's bowl. "Can I have your cherry?" Her smile slightly showed some of her teeth, but the sharp ones still well hidden behind red lips.

K-Mart blinked and looked down at the cherry after realizing there indeed was one among the fruit. But Alice's request sounded more suggestive than just about fruit. "I... uh..."

Claire chuckled and saved K-Mart by plucking the cherry from her own bowl. She held it out to Alice. "You can have mine."

Alice found Claire's playfulness unexpected but wonderful too. She eyed the cherry dangling by the stem in Claire's fingertips. She retrieved it, gently and popped the whole thing into her mouth.

K-Mart shook her head and reminded, "Stem... you don't eat it."

Alice swallowed then quickly parted her lips to reveal the stem captured between her teeth.

K-Mart glanced over at Claire after Alice pulled the stem back into her mouth. A warm heat was developing between her legs.

Claire arched an eyebrow once she realized exactly what Alice was doing with the cherry stem. She looked at K-Mart, who now stared at Alice again. "How's the fruit, K?"

K-Mart furrowed her eyebrows and confusingly looked at Claire.

The convoy leader grinned and indicated the nearly empty bowl on K-Mart's side. "Fruit... how is it?"

K-Mart nodded a few times then looked at Alice once more. "Good," she distantly answered. She slotted her eyes after Alice retrieved the stem from between soft lips.

Slowly Alice placed the tied cherry stem down on the table for both women to see. She enjoyed how Claire and K-Mart stared at the tied stem. She folded her arms and rested, contently in the chair.

"Right," K-Mart murmured. But before more could be said, her attention snapped to a new arrival.

"Hello, Carlos," Alice greeted. She couldn't see him since he was coming up from behind. But she smelled him.

Carlos Oliveira paused and studied the back of Alice's head. Were there eyes there or was Alice just a good guesser? He shrugged it off and instead stayed focused on his mission. "Michael Ford is looking for you, Claire."

"What a koinkidink... so am I." Claire lowered her gaze to Alice. "You ready?"

Alice simply nodded.

Claire looked over at K-Mart and mentioned, "Alice is going to grab a radio."

K-Mart understood the silent order. "Alright." She watched the two older women stand up. "See ya both later."

"See ya, K," Alice offered. She took her empty plate and also Claire's nearly finished bowl.

Claire didn't say goodbye but tapped her fingers against the table to get K-Mart's attention. Once she had it, she saw the assurance that told her K-Mart was fine alone. She departed the table, her fingertips brushing off the table.

K-Mart sighed and watched her two lovers follow behind Carlos. She tilted her head after she realized how Claire and Alice walked closer together than when they'd first started out weeks ago. She chuckled and folded her arms after she leaned into the chair.

Once Alice and Claire left the dining hall, K-Mart was drawn to the tied cherry stem. She picked it up and studied it to only confirm it was definitely tied in a knot. "Damn," she muttered in appreciation. About ready to leave, K-Mart was warmed to see Otto and Johnny coming into the dining hall. She opted to visit with them for awhile before going to the shared quarters.

Finally on her bed, K-Mart discovered how comfortable it was, especially compared to the truck. She would hopefully sleep good tonight, long and hard. She pulled out the radio and her journal and caught up on her entries under the room's firelight. Later she was disturbed by Betty coming into the sleeping quarters. She offered the nurse a smile before going back to her journal.

Betty was getting ready for bed and passed K-Mart without a word, headed to the bathroom. She suspected a few other female convoy members would be in soon. Most likely it was close to nine o'clock or later. When Betty settled under the bedsheets, the door opened and in came Claire followed by Alice and two others including Doctor Green.

"How'd it go?" K-Mart softly asked her lovers.

"Good," Claire answered. She wouldn't give anymore details, at least not here.

K-Mart nodded in acceptance to the vague response. She returned to her journal and noticed Claire and Alice getting ready to sleep. But K-Mart wasn't quite ready and finished up her last entry.

"K-Mart, you probably need to turn on your overhead light," Alice suggested. "We're going to blow out some of these candles so we can sleep."

K-Mart was baffled until she looked over at the wrought iron bars of the headboard. She hadn't realized there was a small reading light clamped onto the most upper bar. "Uh..." K-Mart set the journal down then reached across to the light's knob. She turned it and expected nothing but instead the swirly bulb under the lamp brightened up.

Alice softly laughed at K-Mart's awe over the lamp.

K-Mart was dazzled by the fact there was electricity in Arcadia. She didn't think it was real and touched the fluorescent bulb, which was warm to the touch. "Wow," she murmured.

"Wait until you see the bathroom," Alice whispered. When honey brown eyes cut to her, she explained, "There's running water here."

K-Mart didn't believe it and twisted around until she saw Claire Redfield coming out of the bathroom. She could tell Claire had washed her face, red strands damp. "Is there running water in there?"

Claire set her toiletry bag on her bed. "Yeah, K."

K-Mart hastily tossed her pen into the journal's open pages then popped off the bed.

Claire stood there but turned her head as K-Mart rushed by. She furrowed her features at Alice and asked, "She didn't know?"

"I guess not," Alice answered then shrugged it off.

Claire twisted around when K-Mart's voice rose up.

"Wow!" K-Mart padded out of the bathroom but was pointing at it. "That is so fuuuu..." She bashfully smiled at Claire, who shot her a dark warning look for the unformed cuss word. She lowered her hand and quietly finished, "That's amazing." K-Mart removed her hat as she approached her bed. "I'm so taking a shower tomorrow."

Alice quietly laughed at the teen's excitement, but she could understand too. She then heard Betty's own laugh from at the other end of the quarters.

K-Mart dug out her toiletry bag but directed her question at Alice. "So how do they have electricity here?"

"Nuclear power... from the underground facility," Alice answered. She could tell Claire was listening too. "But it's fairly limited and shouldn't be wasted either."

"Makes sense," K-Mart murmured. She hurried to the bathroom with both pajamas and toiletries. She didn't take long to get ready for bed.

Alice was ready to lay down after only stripping some of her weapons and clothes off. She planned to rest for a few hours before milling about the place. Once the sheathed kukris were propped against the wall, she laid down and placed her hands under her head.

Claire crawled under the sheets in her bed. She tucked a Beretta Cougar under the pillow, a habit that'd never leave her. On her back as usually, she shut her eyes and softly called, "Goodnight."

"Night, Claire," Alice returned.

"Sleep tight... don't let the zombies bite," K-Mart teased.

"K-Mart," the former convoy leader warned.

K-Mart couldn't help a chuckle but focused on the journal. From the corner of her eye, she noted that Alice had turned on her side so the light didn't bother her. For a moment, a stray thought about Alice's recent and strange behavior crossed her mind. But letting it go, the pen continued softly scratching across the journal's white space for over an hour. Finally drained, K-Mart closed the journal and stared at its worn cover. Briefly the murdered woman, Kathy Barnes, surfaced and made K-Mart thankful that their fate didn't match the poor woman's. Some part of her hoped that Alice had inadvertently avenged Kathy Barnes, who was most likely murdered by one or more of the robbers that'd also attacked them.

Blowing out a breath, K-Mart straightened up and quietly put her journal away then gently placed the closed pack onto the floor. After sitting up, she noted Doctor Green diagonal across the room, and K-Mart offered a smile. Surprisingly the doctor returned the smile before K-Mart laid down and switched off the light.

A soft moan filtered from between K-Mart's lips. The bed was incredibly comfortable and soothed a worn body. With closed eyes, K-Mart's last thoughts were on the safety she felt in Arcadia and with both Alice and Claire next to her. Tonight would be a good, solid night of rest that would help her welcome the next chapter. Tomorrow at first light, K-Mart's eighteenth birthday would welcome the beginning of a new life.

 

**To be continued.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 28**

Today was the twenty-first of October in the year 2014. A new Black Death virus plagued the Earth and was informally called the Timeless Virus or the T-virus. However, a safe haven truly existed within the confines of huge, thick concrete walls in cleansed lands simply known as Arcadia. Humans flourished within Arcadia and by daylight, they worked the fields and cattle beyond the walls under the safety of the walls' guards. Often parties left beyond the guards' view in search of unusual supplies that Arcadia could not produce.

Less than twenty-four hours ago, a small convoy ended its own timeless travel by knocking at Arcadia's gates. All untouched humans were welcomed to the safe haven, including Claire Redfield's convoy. Just after nine o'clock in the morning, Claire Redfield was briskly shaking hands with Luther West followed by Karena LesProux and Michael Ford. After several words of thanks, Claire separated from the group and quietly made her way upstairs to where the women's sleeping quarters were located. Once inside, Claire stood at the foot of K-Mart's bed and studied the resting teen. Her mind replayed this morning's meeting with Arcadia's two leaders and Michael Ford, who acted under Luther and Karena.

It was a done deal. Claire Redfield was no longer a leader of a mismatched group of survivors. What she'd sought to accomplish two years ago had come true, unbelievably. Somehow it still didn't seem real to her. If she woke up in the old yellow Hummer with K-Mart in the back then she wouldn't be surprised by any means. Yet that fragile worry was broken by the distinct footfall coming from the doorway.

Alice Abernathy lightened her boots' echo once she noted K-Mart's sleeping form in bed. She approached the footboard and stood on the other side from Claire. "She's still asleep."

"She'll sleep the day away if we let her," Claire softly mentioned.

Alice grinned and concluded, "She's not a morning person."

"Not until after ten o'clock," Claire joked. She and Alice traded a knowing grin. But it slipped, and she seriously asked, "Did you get it done?"

"Yes." Alice kept her eyes on K-Mart and searched for signs that the teen was waking up from their voices. So far, nothing seemed to bother her young lover. "It'll be ready this evening." She then shifted her attention to Claire. "How'd the meeting go?"

Claire bobbed her head a few times then finally she found the words that summed it up. She held Alice's eyes and whispered, "Et in Arcadia ego."

Alice revealed a slight grin, which faded quickly. "But for how long?"

Claire felt transparent and broke the eye contact. She stared at K-Mart again and seriously considered how long. There wasn't any answer other than it wasn't permanent or so she hoped so if K-Mart and Alice would follow her. Shaking her thoughts, Claire drifted forward and took a seat in the small space that K-Mart left open.

Alice folded her arms after receiving no verbal answer, which said a lot to her. She instead curiously watched Claire interact with K-Mart.

"Rise and shine, birthday girl." Claire gently nudged her lover.

K-Mart responded with a dramatic groan and turned on her side so that her back was to Claire. "Can't I sleep in just this one day?"

Claire smirked. "It's nine o'clock, K."

"You've slept in enough," Alice added in her husky voice.

K-Mart slowly processed the fact that it was somewhat late and also both her lovers were most likely staring at her, in amusement. She grumbled and made an attempt for the cover that could hide her face. But much to her jargon, Claire's weight locked the blanket in place.

"Luther West is waiting for us," Claire informed the teen. "We have that tour today."

K-Mart rolled onto her back and sleepily studied both her lovers. "Tour... right." She brushed the strands from her face then sat up finally. "Do I have much time?"

"An hour," Claire assured.

K-Mart bit back a yawn and ran her fingers through her hair.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Alice inquired from her silent spot. She then hesitantly added, "After..."

K-Mart faltered from Alice's question because she'd had another nightmare about Mikey. "Good." She offered her lovers a smile that didn't quite make the grade.

Claire cut into the discussion before it hampered K-Mart's mood. "Happy Birthday, K." She had a bright smile then leaned into her lover. Her fingertips under K-Mart's chin drew them together for a tender kiss. "Happy Eighteenth," she softly whispered after the kiss.

A warm flush spread over K-Mart's cheeks after such open affection from Claire that was in front of Alice. Her heartbeat further increased once Alice stepped closer on the other side of the bed.

"Yes," Alice agreed as she bent over. Her lips smoothed across warm ones then her fingers tangled in golden strands.

Claire swallowed hard after K-Mart's lips molded against Alice's. But for the first time, she didn't turn away and became acutely aware of the affection between the pair. It wasn't something she shared with Alice, yet it was obvious that Alice was capable of it. Claire's tense shoulders fell after the slow kiss ended.

"Happy Eighteenth Birthday, K-Mart." Alice ran her thumb across the crest of a dimpled cheek. She withdrew one step from the bed after she straightened up.

"Thank you... both," K-Mart shyly responded and looked between her lovers. She cleared her throat and wasn't sure what to do next.

Claire patted K-Mart's knee and suggested, "Get showered, and we'll meet you down in the dining hall."

"Alright." K-Mart brightened at the prospect of breakfast.

"I think they're still serving," Alice mentioned. Even if they weren't then Alice planned to make sure that K-Mart had a plate of food.

K-Mart nodded and started out of bed once Claire got up.

"See ya down there, K." Claire quietly left the quarters with Alice by her side. Once she was clear of the quarters, her thoughts jumped back to Luther West's earlier offer during the meeting today. "Residences are being assigned to the convoy members." She wound down the steps but still stole a glance or two at Alice while she spoke. "We're released from the intake ward."

"Yes... the gates were open," Alice mentioned. She was the only convoy member allowed to freely come and go through the locked fence around the intake ward. But now that wasn't the case anymore when she'd returned from her morning mission.

Claire was glad to hear it. But a certain seriousness remained within her eyes as she brought up what was on her mind. "Luther asked if I knew of your plans." She glanced at Alice's stern profile.

"He wants to know if I'll be staying this time," Alice softly concluded.

That was also Claire's assumption. She briefly bowed her head and murmured, "Do you?"

Alice paused in front of the closed door that would lead them to the dining hall in the neighboring building. She met the former convoy leader's curious eyes. "You tell me."

Claire was jarred by the response but easily recovered and weakly joked, "K-Mart is in charge." She moved past Alice and went outside.

Alice huffed and followed down the steps after closing the door behind herself. "She gets the reins now that she's eighteen?" She merely received a toothy smile in answer.

Claire stopped in front of the dining hall's door, effectively blocking it. She faced Alice and mentioned, "Luther was also offering quarters to me. I told him that K-Mart would be staying with me."

Alice folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at Claire's thin smirk under the hat's brim. "And...?" she prompted.

"And you too," Claire finished. Her green eyes filled with mischief.

Alice grinned, darkly.

"I hope you don't mind," Claire nonchalantly added. She turned the door's knob behind her back then slipped into the quiet building.

Alice pleasantly hummed and muttered, "Not at all." She lowered her arms and entered the facility after Claire. She noted that everything was being cleaned up from breakfast and that put Alice into action. She disappeared into the kitchen in search of a chef.

Claire decided to take a seat while they waited for K-Mart. Leaning back, she studied the nearly empty dining hall. There were two couples on the opposite side of the room. Two of them she recognized as former members of her convoy. But the other pair were from Arcadia and most likely were a part of the ward. Her thoughts about the convoy were cut short by Alice slipping into the seat across from her.

"Any luck?"

Alice dipped her head. "They're making pancakes and scrambled eggs for her."

Claire was glad to hear it. "Thanks for checking."

Alice responded with a thin smile. She relaxed in her seat but her mind wasn't calm. "How'd it go with Luther?"

"Good.. better than I expected."

"Everything seems better than you expected," Alice gently countered.

The former convoy leader folded her arms after the comment. "Too good to be true," she tempted.

Alice shook her head and reminded, "Only an antivirus is too good to be true."

Claire huffed because indeed Arcadia wasn't a cure. Instead the safe haven was simply a reality warp that could one day be bitten, badly. When that day came, Claire wanted to be miles away from the death trap that the safe haven would turn into that moment. Arcadia wasn't truly safe.

After a long silence, Alice decided to divert Claire's darker thoughts and prompted, "Can I ask you something?" Slowly green eyes focused on Alice.

"Sure," Claire hesitantly replied. Such opening requests didn't settle well, often.

Alice straightened up then canted her head. "You don't let K-Mart cuss... why?"

Claire sighed and glanced over at the entrance door. But K-Mart's entrance didn't save her from answering the question. She turned serious features onto Alice again. "All of us constantly swear like goddamn drunken sailors."

Alice was briefly amused, but her mind processed Claire's unspoken thoughts. Most likely Claire was doing her best to keep K-Mart from being anything like Claire.

"She can express herself without cussing." Claire shifted in the chair. "But the rare moments she does cuss..."

"It has a pretty strong impact," Alice finished. The reason why wasn't ridiculous and made sense to Alice now. She also respected what Claire was pushing K-Mart to do. For another moment, she held Claire's eyes until their topic of conversation opened the entrance door.

K-Mart shut the door and weaved through the tables until she made it to her lovers. She toyed with her hat's brim and grabbed an empty chair. "I guess they stopped serving." A blush crept over her cheeks. She'd slept in too late.

"Taken care of," Alice replied.

K-Mart gave an appreciative smile and relaxed in the chair. She curiously looked across to Claire. "How have the meetings been?"

Claire tilted her head, curious about K-Mart's interests in the affairs. "They've gone well." She crossed her legs under the table. "Each convoy member is being assigned permanent residence."

"Or semi-permanent," Alice quipped. She grinned once K-Mart slotted her eyes.

Claire ignored the remark.

"Any idea where?" K-Mart expected Claire to answer, but her attention was drawn away by Alice's voice.

"There's a few large apartment buildings." Alice folded her arms and tipped the chair back onto two legs. "Most likely everybody will be given housing there."

K-Mart considered this but assumed they'd see the apartment buildings today in their tour. She furrowed her brow after another thought. "What was Karena LesProux like?"

Claire ticked off a molar with her tongue then exchanged a glance with Alice. "Polite... enough."

K-Mart huffed but withheld any comment until she met the haven's leader. She sensed another presence arriving and was excited to see a hot meal being delivered along with a drink. She thanked the chef for staying late and immediately dove into her food. Towards the end of her meal, all her thoughts ended with one question. She peered past her hat's brim at the former convoy leader.

"So..." K-Mart felt green and blue eyes lock on her, tension built up. She set her fork down on the empty plate. "What now?" Only a long silence greeted her so she sighed and pressed, "Are we staying permanent?" K-Mart stared hard at Claire before looking at Alice and tempted, "Or semi-permanent?"

Alice bit her lower lip then grinned over at Claire. "Aye, captain... what be the verdict?" Her fake accent mimicked a dimwitted pirate.

"Funny," Claire muttered. She warned Alice with a glare then suddenly stood up and took K-Mart's plate. She finally answered, "It's up for discussion." She strolled off but softly added, "Later."

Alice brushed a loose strand behind her right ear and turned her grin on K-Mart. "Up for discussion," she echoed, knowingly.

"Later," K-Mart reminded. Yet, her shock was only just wearing off at the fact that Claire wished to discuss it further. It most likely meant all three of them would discuss it. An excited tingle sparked in her stomach for several seconds.

"Come on," Alice gently ordered. She and K-Mart met Claire by the exit and were on their way to meet Luther West. But this time they walked around the ward instead of through it. Once in the crumbling parking lot, Alice wasn't surprised to find Luther waiting on them.

"Good morning," Luther offered the women.

"Good morning too," Claire responded in kind.

Luther's charming smile was perfect today. "Hope you slept well." His words mostly fell on K-Mart and Alice since he hadn't seen them today.

"Yeah... actually," Alice replied.

Luther was pleased and took a side step. "We should get started. It'll take most of the day to show everything." He made the initial movement towards the open gate. "I hope none of you mind walking."

"We've got a truck, Luther." Alice's playful smirk flashed brightly.

Luther wagged a finger at Alice. "Don't be like that, Alice." He guided the women out of the ward's fenced in area. He knew that Claire and K-Mart had only seen tidbits of Arcadia from a distance. However, Alice had known Arcadia in the past, in its infancy. He looked forward to showing Alice the improvements.

"We'll start here on the north end then work ourselves clockwise around the city," Luther suggested. He was already headed towards the same gates that the convoy originally entered through yesterday. "We have two gates constructed... both with gatehouses." Luther approached the gatehouse but faced the women. "The wall will completely enclose the city."

"It's not complete," Alice concluded. She was admiring the wall and curiously watched the soldiers on the wall walkway, patrolling.

"The west side is not complete," Luther informed.

"Is there much left to do?" K-Mart looked from the soldiers to the leader.

Luther shook his head and answered, "There's about another four hundred yards left."

"A few football fields," Alice muttered.

"You expect to get it done before winter?" Claire finally spoke up.

"That's the plan," Luther agreed.

Claire's eyes traveled over the height of the wall. "Exactly how tall is it?"

Luther gazed upon the impressive wall and answered, "Twenty-five feet tall and about twelve feet wide."

Alice shook her head in amazement. However, despite the fact the wall was so significant, a persistent enough Tyrant could potentially get through it. That was under the assumption that Arcadia's soldiers did nothing but twiddle their thumbs.

"I noticed everybody carries melee weapons and early ranged weapons," K-Mart commented. She eyed the sword strapped across Luther's back.

The leader of Arcadia was already leading the tour through the streets. "Yes." He slowed so that he was closer to the women. "We can't produce ammunitions for guns." He glanced once at K-Mart then continued watching where they were headed. "We still have a decent inventory of guns, grenades, rifles, and other modern weapons."

"But use them sparingly," Claire summarized.

"The melee weapons and older ranged weapons go a long ways now," Luther added. He traded a glance with Alice, who had influenced such a decision in Arcadia at the beginning.

"Arrows are just as effective as bullets at killing undead," K-Mart muttered. She hadn't really considered this aspect. She fooled with her hat's brim.

"Along here..." Luther started and indicated the homes. "Soldiers are housed for safety. Civilians are housed centrally in the city." He took a side street and brought them out of the confines of the city into green pastors that also had a lake. "But every civilian is taught basic fighting and weaponry so they can protect themselves. They're required to take a weapon if they leave the city's walls."

"This is Lake Anne," Alice softly informed the group. "It resides on the east side of Reston."

"This was a golf course along here," Claire recalled from the maps. It made sense why it was so lush.

"Yes." Luther folded his arms after stopping. "It's since turned into a park." He rotated on his boot heels and nodded to the lands north of the lake. "We'll head this way." He started moving but paused after Claire spoke up.

"The wall goes exactly where?"

Luther pointed at the view of the wall just north of them. "You see it there, and it keeps snaking east. It goes past the north tip of Lake Anne for another half mile then cuts south along old Route 828."

"So it follows Route 606?" Claire asked.

"It was Route 606." Luther faced the former convoy leader. "We used the highways and roads to help build the wall. Those lands were already cleared so it made it faster and easier." He shrugged and argued, "Why reinvent the wheel?" He took the group north, around Lake Anne.

"Wow," K-Mart whispered. She admire the beautiful church as they drew near it. "Is it still in use?"

"Hell yes," Luther joked.

K-Mart smirked and liked the leader's humor.

Alice just rolled her eyes before studying the church. She noted that Claire disregarded the joke altogether. "What religion is the church?"

"Any... all of them," Luther answered. He looked at his old friend. "There's a priest, pastor, reverend, rabbi..." He shrugged and smiled. "They've all learned to share the church equally through the week."

"That's amazing," K-Mart murmured in awe.

Luther again shrugged but directed the women south, around Lake Anne. "Down in the southern sector, we have some of the different cattle and herds... livestock and such." He spotted the first small corral that contained a dozen cows. "There are more livestock outside the walls, but it's hard to watch them during the night."

"Problem with wolves?" Claire prompted. She wasn't surprised by Luther's nod. But most likely Arcadia tried to monitor the wolf activity with the guards on the walls.

"You don't seem to get many undead in this area," Alice commented. She was studying the cows that seemed to be content behind the fence.

"We've killed much of them," Luther agreed. "There's still plenty of them that wander out of DC and Baltimore." He guided the women west, towards more livestock such as sheep, pigs, and chickens. "For awhile, we didn't think they'd slow down."

"I can imagine," Alice murmured.

K-Mart was idly listening, like Claire. But then her attention was drawn in like a moth and flame. She stared in delight at the horses grazing in a corral. Quickly she looked at Luther. "You have horses."

Luther smiled at the teen and nodded. "A more realistic mode of transportation than automobiles these days."

"Wow," K-Mart breathed out. She shook her head and mentioned, "I'd love to learn how to ride."

Alice curiously listened, a smile crept across her face. "I can teach you, K."

K-Mart was thrilled and couldn't hide her bright smile. "I'd love it." She looked at Claire and prompted, "What about you?"

Claire's nose slightly crinkled. She pushed past the pair but argued, "I prefer an iron horse." She ignored the twisted knot in her stomach at the thought of horses.

Luther looked from Claire's retreating figure to Alice and K-Mart. "You're welcomed to ride them." He slipped his hands into his jacket. "I'll introduce you to the stable manager, Alice."

"That'd be great," Alice agreed. She and K-Mart followed Luther, which was in Claire's direction.

"Let's go this way," Luther directed. He brought the women to the entrance of the former Umbrella facility. "This part of the tour will take longer."

"More than just a penny tour," Claire concluded. She followed the group into the open, concrete doors of the facility that were guarded by two soldiers.

Luther West continued the tour and explained the ins and outs of the facility. Overall, the underground facility mimicked something similar to an upside down tree. There was the main trunk of the facility that had several branches that ended with leaf-like pods. It was nearly the same size as the Hive in Raccoon City. But it was a decade or two older than the Hive. It also lacked an artificial intelligence. Certain natural sources were directly produced in the facility such as clean water from wells and natural gas from the ground. Much of the facility's winter heat or summer cooling were naturally produced through geo-thermal means. What wasn't acquired through friendly means was the electricity thanks to a nuclear power source located at the top of the tree or rather the deepest point.

Claire hadn't asked much about the facility. Her skin was too busy crawling each time a former Umbrella logo on the wall caught her eye. Despite most logos were removed, some were too engrained and left a foul taste in Claire's mouth. She stole glances over at Alice, who seemed somewhat removed even though they were in the heart of a former Umbrella facility. She inwardly huffed and wondered how Alice could deal with it. But her thoughts were shattered by K-Mart's next of umpteenth questions.

Luther fielded yet another inquiry from the teen. He didn't seem to mind a bit either. He grinned and explained to the group what the original purpose of the facility had been before the revolt. After the outbreak, the facility's new mission had been focused on the discovery of a newer, more controllable virus beside the T-Virus. Its code name had been the Generation Virus or simply shortened to the G-Virus. The Umbrella scientists had hoped the mutation properties of the G-Virus would take humans into the next generation. However, the results proved even more volatile than the Timeless Virus. Just before the facility received its new marching orders after the G-Virus failure, the revolt had already been set in motion by Karena LesProux.

The facility itself took nearly seven days to go from Umbrella's hands to Karena's and the resistance. Over two hundred Umbrella soldiers died along with a heavy handful of scientists and civilians. But Karena's plan to use the facility's nerve gas against itself had been perfect. After taking control, Karena released the prisoners that Umbrella had been using for experiments with the G-Virus. A hundred eighty-three civilians were released from cells and helped build Arcadia into what it was today.

"Nerve gas," K-Mart murmured as she stepped out of the elevator and followed towards the exit. Daylight was bright at the other end. For some reason that rang a bell in K-Mart's memory. She peered over at Alice on her right. "That sounds original," she muttered.

A sly smile tried pulling at Alice's lips. She clearly heard her lover but decided to ignore the curious stare. She instead zipped her jacket once they came outside.

K-Mart was positive that Alice had a hand in it. She decided not to say anything further about it, for now.

"We'll continue north west," Luther suggested. "Then end at the apartment housing." He figured by the time they finished up that the women would be fairly worn. "On the west side of the city is where the market area is setup."

"There's a currency?" Claire checked.

Luther shook his head and slowed until he was next to Claire. "There's no currency but..." He made a left down an old paved street. "There is some trade that happens.... whether it's a trade for goods or labor." He tucked his hands into his coat's pockets. "Arcadians are allotted a certain amount of necessities like food, clothing, weapons, and so on."

"What about entertainment?" K-Mart tempted.

Luther smiled at the teen. "We do have events that happen... festivals, dances, story-telling, games, and other things." He made a right at the next street intersection. "There's also a few restaurants near the market."

"There's been a lot of development," Alice realized aloud.

"Yes," Luther agreed. He was pleased by Alice observation. Somehow it felt like a pat on the back. Perhaps it would encourage Alice to stay this time. "Arcadia has some normalcy that we've all been missing since the outbreak."

"Normalcy is a dangerous thing," Claire debated.

"Too much can be," Luther agreed. "We haven't forgotten what's beyond our walls."

Claire held her silence because she wasn't the leader of this safe haven. She'd seen this before in other, smaller safe havens spotted around the broken country. But the difference here in Arcadia was that they were more prepared for reality to bite back. Claire hoped that it was enough.

The tour continued into the market where Luther pointed out the few shops that carried clothing, housewares, and other necessities of life. Other items like food and weapons were centrally located in the market. All goods were meticulously tracked and inventoried by the vendors, who had to report their inventories to Arcadia's officials. Weapons were especially heavily monitored and residences were periodically required to disclose what weapons they owned. If what was assigned by the vendors to the residents did not match then an investigation started. Such an issue was rare, according to Luther.

"And this is the city's hospital," Luther pointed out. He admired the tall structure that was fifteen stores high. "It's not fully renovated, but the first five floors are completely functional as a hospital."

"How many doctors?" Claire inquired. She was studying the former office building as they walked past it.

"Currently there's eighteen... but with Doctor Green, it'll be one more." Luther was excited to add the former convoy's doctor to the mix. He suspected Doctor Green's prior employment with Umbrella would benefit the citizens. But that was only after Doctor Green went through three months of probation.

"Can the hospital keep up with the city's demands?"

Luther had a thin smile thanks to Alice's renewed voice. He nodded and explained, "We're able to keep up fairly easily. But as the city grows... I'm not sure how well it'll go." He tried not worrying too much about it since the future was fickle. "Our last stop is just ahead."

K-Mart suspected it was the tall towers a couple of blocks in front of them. She recalled that they were apartments centrally located in the city. She considered how many floors there were, but decided she'd have a better idea soon. Hopefully there were working elevators rather than just steps to go up and down.

Luther led the group to the front of the nearest sky rise apartment building and went through the glass doors. He took them to the elevator lobby, but he already knew which one worked out of the four. There was a short wait while they talked about the city.

Alice entered the elevator last, slightly uneasy about it. But she held her silence and instead prompted a new conversation. "Do you suggest one restaurant over another, Luther?"

For a moment, Luther ran through his mental lists of pluses and minuses about each restaurant. He then smiled at Alice and told her why one was better over the other. He could tell the information helped Alice make the choice for tonight's meal.

The elevator reached the ninth floor and hitched slowly. The doors drew open and its guests filed out one by one. The safe haven's leader took the front and guided the three women down the hall that was lined with apartment doors. He fished out a key in his jean pockets and came upon Room 933. Easily the key worked the lock and allowed the heavy black door to swing open.

"This is your assigned quarters," Luther revealed to the women. "I hope it'll be..." He searched for the right word and sensed Alice's inquisitive glance. "Comfortable enough." He gave a flashy smile, especially when Claire glanced at him.

But the former convoy leader ignored whatever suggestive idea may be in his head. She entered into the living room further and noted the leather couches on her right. Their larger size was welcoming and would most likely appeal to K-Mart more than anybody. Continuing forward, Claire entered the kitchen, which divided from the living room with a high top counter.

"Nice," K-Mart commented. She withdrew from a smaller bedroom but left the door open for the others. She went to the next door on the left and grew wide eye at the size of the master suite.

Alice came up behind her teenaged lover and gently pushed K-Mart into the room. She stood near the foot of the bed and visually scanned over the sleeping area.

K-Mart, however, drifted into the master bathroom after first passing the walk in closet on her right. She flicked on the overhead light, which took a moment to warm up. But soon a modern take on a claw foot bathtub greeted her along with two sinks and a toilet. "Wow," she whispered in awe.

Claire snuck in behind K-Mart and let out a low sigh at the nice accommodations. She didn't say anything she slipped back into the master bedroom.

K-Mart turned halfway and studied Claire's receding figure. She frowned at her friend's displeasure. Tugging on her hat's brim, K-Mart followed in Claire's wake while she considered what troubled the former convoy leader. And that was just it, K-Mart realized. Claire was indeed a former leader of a convoy that survived on the edge. Now they were guests in the lap of luxury that was unrealistic to what was beyond the walls.

Passing the kitchen, K-Mart approached an open door where she heard the others chatting a little. She stepped out onto a balcony and was instantly reminded of reality as the city's huge wall grinned back at her. She sighed and looked over at Luther chatting with Alice. That made K-Mart drift over to Claire, who leaned against the rail on the opposite end of the balcony.

Claire sensed her lover first then noted K-Mart leaning against the rail next to her. Her lips were tightly pursed now.

K-Mart canted her head, studying Claire's profile briefly. She trailed her gaze over to the city. "We're pretty safe here." She let out a relieved sigh and softly added, "A chance to take a break."

Claire faintly relaxed and muttered, "But then what?" A frown caressed her lips, turning her emotions down.

K-Mart bumped her shoulder against Claire's and received a glance for it. "Whatever you want to do," she replied, nonchalantly.

Claire huffed but slowly realized that K-Mart was being serious. She held her tongue after she saw Luther and Alice joining them.

K-Mart bowed her head and stared at the ground far below them.

"I think I'm going to leave you ladies here," Luther mentioned. "Dinner will be served in a couple of hours." He folded his thick arms across his padded chest. "I'm sure a rest after the walking will be good."

Claire straightened up and faced Luther.

K-Mart did the same and quickly mentioned, "Thank you for the tour."

"Yes," Claire agreed, "We really enjoyed it."

Luther smiled and lowered his arms. "I enjoy it too." He shifted to the open door and knew the women were following him to the apartment's hallway door.

"Perhaps we'll see you at dinner?" Alice prompted.

Luther shook his head and glanced over at Alice. "I'm afraid I'm swamped with meetings tonight. But thank you." He opened the door yet hesitated and reached into his pocket. "Almost forgot." He extracted two more keys and handed them to Alice. "I'm sure I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Yes," Alice promised. She mirrored his smile.

Luther exchanged a goodbye then left the apartment. He heard the door click behind him, and he sighed, tiredly. It was a long but good day. He rubbed the back of his smooth head during the stroll down to the elevator. He couldn't quite figure out the relationship between Alice, Claire, and K-Mart. He thought perhaps Alice and Claire were close while K-Mart was the tag-along, kid sister. But then K-Mart's interactions with Claire and Alice were anything but a little sister. Luther could tell that K-Mart held her own balance between all three. In his opinion, K-Mart was a woman in her thirties falsely portrayed as a teenager. Indeed, looks were very deceiving and perhaps later Luther would get a better picture.

 

**To be continued.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 29**

"That is absolutely ridiculous," Claire grimly stated in a critical tone. She continued shooting a nearly holocaustic glare at the flat screen television hung on the opposite wall.

The television continued playing the movie, which was a sci-fi action packed adventure starring Kate Beckinsale, one of Claire's favorites. The volume was instantly cut off thanks to the remote's mute button. But the actress continued doing high flying kicks and shooting bullets faster than Superman.

"It's also impressive," K-Mart argued. She tossed the touch-sensitive, clear remote between her hands. "I mean for them to setup all these digital movies for the entire apartment complex to use...." She peered over her shoulder back at Claire. "That's not easy."

"These people don't need to watch movies," Claire spat. "We're in a goddamn infected world and..." She pointed at the muted television. "And people will get complacent with this type of bullshit." She pushed off the kitchen counter.

K-Mart shook her head and gently debated, "I don't think a little escape is harmful." She ran her thumb over the power button, which shut off the television.

Claire slotted her eyes and reminded, "It's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt."

K-Mart nearly spoke until Alice's entrance from the master bedroom caught her.

"What's wrong?" Alice questioned.

Claire shook her head and brushed past Alice, headed to the balcony's door.

Alice looked at Claire's stiff shoulders and furrowed her brow at K-Mart.

K-Mart placed the remote on the glass coffee table in front of her. "She's taking this safe haven a little hard."

Alice sighed then looked over at the open door. Claire's relaxed posture over the rail was a total lie compared to what was going on in Claire's head, and Alice knew it too.

K-Mart stood up and hooked her lover's hand. Right now was the best time, even if it meant a fight. She led Alice out onto the balcony but separated. K-Mart occupied Claire's right side while Alice took the other side.

Claire had her arms folded against the metal handrail. She was staring at the city in the sun's setting light. Shades of orange and red painted the quiet city. After ticking off a rear molar, she murmured, "I'm sorry, K." Her displeasure about the safe haven was misplaced earlier.

But K-Mart shrugged and mentioned, "I agree with you... about normalcy being dangerous."

Claire hung her head then finally looked at the teen, who was her best friend and lover. "I thought this was the kind of life you've wanted." A frown ghosted her features.

"Yeah sure like... a year and half ago," K-Mart explained. She turned her eyes onto the city that was utopia in Hell. "What's out there still scares me. I'm not... immune to the fear, like you," she admitted. She looked at Claire again and softly added, "But it scares me a lot less."

Claire continued blankly staring at the ground. Thoughts were rushing through her mind and trying to make sense. "I'm not immune to fear," she confessed. She finally met K-Mart's stare. "I'm not immune to the fear of losing you... especially to my own arrogance."

K-Mart let out a low sigh. Somehow she hadn't considered it arrogance that Claire wasn't fearful of the undead and the T-virus. Originally she saw that arrogance in Alice, who wasn't affected by the virus's survival or failure.

"So where does that leave us?" Alice posed to the group.

Claire shook her head and softly replied, "I... don't know." She hated to admit she didn't foresee a direction. The convoy always gave her direction just as much as she gave the convoy direction on the road. This new unknown made Claire quite unsteady and sick in her stomach.

"I think more importantly," K-Mart cut in, "Where are we?"

"Arcadia," Alice smartly supplied. She earned a nice glare from K-Mart.

"Don't pick on the birthday girl," K-Mart warned her oldest lover.

Alice softly chuckled then slowly became serious. "Where are we, Claire?" She studied the former convoy leader's distraught features. She could smell the fear about the topic under Claire's skin.

After a long silence, Claire straightened up and gripped the rail with both hands, knuckles white. "My last girlfriend was about a year before the outbreak started in Raccoon City. I was twenty-one at the time." Several aged memories surfaced and opened an ache in her chest. "We were engaged to be married... but I kept putting it off."

K-Mart didn't have any knowledge about Claire's past relationships. She was so intrigued and also rather concerned about the conversation's direction. She worriedly glanced across to Alice.

After a low sigh, Alice voiced what was on K-Mart's mind. "Why?"

"I didn't want a wife... a home... a child," Claire whispered. "I didn't need any of those things." She licked her lips and revealed, "I broke off the engagement the day I shot my father." She lowered her eyes and stared at her left ring finger. "Sold the engagement ring for a pair of Beretta Cougars with nightsight."

K-Mart's eyes traveled down Claire's figure and knew those exact handguns were concealed within the red vest. She released a low breath.

Alice folded her arms and smugly declared, "My kind of woman." She was rewarded by a slight grin on Claire's full lips. Thankfully her smart remark somehow eased Claire's stress levels. But they both knew there was some truth behind Alice's words and that offered an odd acceptance to Claire about past decisions.

Over long seconds, the grin slid away from Claire's features and went serious again. She looked at K-Mart and stated, "I'm not romantic. I'm not poetic. I don't do the girl talk or sensitive chats."

"But you say it physically," Alice concluded, for them all.

Claire peered over at Alice and realized it was true. Her passions and desires spoke from her body, not her lips. Her heart controlled her tongue during a kiss and gave her the superior strength to protect a loved one. And it had been a very long time since Claire viewed another human as a loved one, like K-Mart. Soon Alice would fit into that rare little niche if they all continued on this same path.

Shifting on her feet, Claire blew out a low breath and looked at K-Mart first. "You want a tri relationship?" After K-Mart's low nod, she reminded, "I'm not very good at relationships, K."

But that deterrent didn't work on K-Mart. "Not from where I'm standing."

Claire's shoulders slumped, mildly. She twisted her head the other way and held curious blue eyes. "And when was the last time you dated?" Strangely, she barely caught the evasive glance to the right from Alice. She noted it for later.

"It's been long enough for me to... forget," Alice answered. Yet she could tell what Claire was really asking her. "I'm tired, Claire of roaming this Earth like an undead." She could tell her words struck a cord in Claire too. "You and K-Mart..." Her eyes flickered to K-Mart then back to Claire. "Are my antivirus."

For a long minute, Claire was able to read Alice and understood exactly what Alice was feeling and thinking. The openness built a thin, sheer connection between them for the first time. After looking away, Claire took a steady breath and let go of the rail for support. "Alright," she murmured, shakily.

K-Mart grew weak in the knees after she started grasping what was about to happen between them. She thought she was going to need the railing's support. But instead her hand attracted to Claire's shoulder.

"We'll try..." Claire took another calm breath and gained her usual confidence after Alice's hand slipped under her shirt and vest at the base of her spine. "We'll try this tri," she stated firmly now.

K-Mart curled her fingers around Claire's shoulder, nails gripping the feather-down vest. She blew out a shaky exhale and whispered, "Damn." Somehow she felt exhausted after fighting a battle. She cleared her throat and gently teased, "I wasn't expecting that for my birthday."

Claire grinned and Alice's chuckle tickled her ear. She turned her amused features onto K-Mart. "It wasn't planned that way."

"It doesn't matter," K-Mart brushed off. Excitement bubbled up into her chest, and she struggled not to get all child-like about it. She hooked her arms around Claire's shoulders. "Thank you for giving us a chance."

Claire slightly softened from the affection, a rare occurrence. She leaned her brow against K-Mart's head and wished the hats were out of the way for once.

Alice smiled at the pair but then looked at the sun, which was no longer visible. She narrowed her eyes slightly once she recalled a promise she'd made this morning. Silently she signaled Claire with a light squeeze to Claire's lower back, in hopes it'd work.

Straightening up, Claire caused K-Mart to do the same. She noted it was about to get dark in forty or so minutes now that the sun was gone. "We should think about dinner."

"I'd like to clean up first," K-Mart admitted. She withdrew from Claire.

"Come on then," Claire encourage the group. Like always, she led them and went into the apartment.

"I think I'm going to go ahead," Alice mentioned to the pair.

Claire questioningly studied Alice until she remembered what needed to be dealt with soon. She folded her arms and checked, "You need to catch up with Luther?"

K-Mart was hanging out in the master bedroom's doorway. She watched the exchange between her lovers.

Alice nodded then offered, "I'll meet you both at the restaurant." Earlier they'd already agreed on which one to go to for dinner.

K-Mart flashed a brief smile at Alice, who passed her. "See ya there."

Alice simply winked and continued past the kitchen.

K-Mart slipped into the bedroom and sought out a lamp light.

Claire followed Alice's warm trail. Quickly she snared Alice's hand and drew her in before she was out the door.

Alice was briefly confused until they were sharing a brief kiss. Certain amounts of appreciation were in the kiss and made Alice smile at the end.

"See ya there," Claire echoed K-Mart's earlier words. She nearly strolled off except that Alice didn't let her go. She canted her head to the side and curiously peered up at the older woman.

"Tonight," Alice softly prompted.

Claire took a deep breath and wondered if she couldn't get anymore rattled after this evening. She placed a hand on Alice's chest and quietly replied, "It has to be about her... on this night."

"I agree," Alice murmured.

Claire nodded a few times and tried grasping what tonight would mean for them. "Alright..."

"It can wait," Alice offered.

Claire could tell that a wait wasn't needed for Alice. And truthfully Claire could feel she was ready too. But the question was left in K-Mart's hand now. "Only if she..."

Alice understood and gave a firm nod. She wondered if in the future it would be easier for them to discuss this without skipping through it in a broken conversation. But it was an improvement over a gun to the head.

"Alright," Claire repeated yet again tonight. She lowered her hand and took a step away. "See ya soon."

Alice let go and this time actually left the apartment. She fingered her kukris hooked to her back and confirmed their constant companionship. The trek to the southwestern side of the city didn't take long, especially at Alice's fast pace. Her nose picked out the location before her eyes, the smell so distinct. Much to her relief, she was just in time too as she ducked under the overhang of a smithing hut.

"Alice," a middle aged man greeted in his heavy voice. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I'm sorry," Alice offered. "I ran behind, Frank."

The blacksmith, Frank, took off his other work glove and approached the workbench. He set the glove down on top of the right handed one. He understood and gave a firm nod. He ran his fingers over his tightly trimmed beard. "Let me grab it."

"How'd it come out?" Alice remained on the other side of the bench. She noted that Frank was in the process of shutting down for the night. The ambers in the forge were already beginning to cool off.

"Better than I expected since I really haven't had experience with this kind of thing," Frank called. He returned and opened a cloth in his palm.

Alice studied it, carefully and was rather pleased with Frank's work. "This is perfect." She returned it to the cloth and received it from Frank.

"I don't work with titanium very often," Frank explained. He watched how Alice was unsure how to tuck it away. "Here... let me get you some string." He squatted down behind his bench and sought out the small roll of string. He cut off a three inch piece then stood up.

Alice held the soft cloth closed while Frank tied it off. She then was able to easily slide it into her jacket's pocket. "Thank you for doing this, Frank."

"It's no problem," the blacksmith assured. He rested his hands flat against the worn workbench. "Arcadia is in debt to you."

Alice became uncomfortable and argued, "It had nothing to do with me."

"So you tell yourself," Frank refuted. He smirked at Alice's uneasy manner. He patted the workbench then ended the conversation by moving away. "Have a good night, Alice."

"Thanks again, Frank." Alice escaped the uncomfortable topic and exited the smith's workshop. She blew out a sigh and decided to start towards the market. She wasn't in any rush, and it took a good five minutes to get there. Another minute passed before she found the restaurant, and her stomach happily confirmed its location.

The noise from the restaurant carried out from the open doors and drew in its customers. Alice climbed the steps quickly and entered the busy place. She hoped Claire and K-Mart had a spot already, not expecting such a crowd.

"Welcome to the tavern," a server greeted after leaving a table. "Do you want a table or a spot at the bar?"

"Actually," Alice started, "I'm wondering if..." She wasn't sure how to word it but hesitantly finished, "My friends are here already." She was scanning the tables. "A redhead and blond."

"Oh, yes." The server seemed to be aware of it. "They're right over there." She pointed to the pair by the left wall.

"Great. Thank you." Alice slipped past the server and weaved through all the tables. Once she was upon the table, she hesitated and studied the two women, who were now her girlfriends. The strange realization jarred Alice for a second until Claire's voice cut through her thoughts.

"How'd you make out?"

"Good... all taken care of." Alice took the last chair at the round table. Her back was to the wall, which was perfect since she had a clear view of the tavern. Luckily her weapons poked out from the open back of the chair, making it easy.

"So they're serving basically two meals to pick from," K-Mart explained to Alice. "There's a chicken dinner, which is whole but small with potatoes and two ears of corn. Or they have filet mignon with potatoes and vegetables."

"Filets are grilled," Claire explained, "and the chicken is rotisserie style."

Alice's mouth watered from either option, but the beef was most enticing to her. "How big is the filet?"

"I think eight ounce," K-Mart replied. But she wasn't sure.

Claire nodded in agreement. "It's a decent portion size."

"Filet for me." K-Mart had already decided long ago.

Claire grinned and wasn't surprised either.

"What you having?" Alice asked the former convoy leader.

"Filet too." Claire shook her head and revealed, "I haven't had beef since the outbreak." She sighed and confessed, "I hope my stomach can handle it."

The server appeared beside the table and was wiping her hands on her apron. "Good evening, ladies. Are you ready to order?"

Claire nodded but looked at the birthday girl. "You first, K."

K-Mart smiled at the server and ordered, "I'll have the filet mignon."

"How'd you like it cooked?"

"Medium... medium-well," K-Mart replied.

"And to drink?"

K-Mart already knew what was available for drinks. "The cider would be great." She was excited to try it.

The server then took Claire's order and Alice's last. She promised to bring the drinks out shortly.

"I wish they had ice tea," K-Mart mentioned.

"I think tea plants are mostly tropical." Alice crossed her legs and relaxed in the chair. "I doubt they can grow it here in Arcadia."

"Tea is probably still usable right now," Claire debated.

"Probably so if you find some." Alice imagined the tea leaves would hold up for years in their dried state.

"You don't think it would be moldy by now?" K-Mart argued.

Alice shrugged and looked at the teen. "If it's sealed well enough and hasn't been exposed to moisture... it's probably fine."

"Huh," K-Mart murmured. She hadn't considered it sooner. But it wasn't like they had time to brew ice tea in the convoy. She put away the topic and instead prompted, "So what's next after Arcadia?" Her question seemed to fall on Claire.

And Alice turned her eyes onto Claire too, waiting.

Claire pulled on her hat's bill after the pair seemed to shine an invisible light on her. "Why am I making the decision?"

"You're the convoy leader," Alice smartly reminded Claire. Instantly a warning look came at her from Claire.

"I'm retired, remember?" Claire sighed and leaned against the chair.

"We're going back out there," K-Mart stated to the group. "It's just a question of when."

"Spring time," Claire suggested, quietly and almost shyly.

"We could go sooner... this winter," K-Mart offered.

Claire shook her head and reminded, "It could be a snowy and cold winter. We're better off staying here 'til spring."

"The truck can handle the snow," K-Mart further debated.

Alice shook her head and cut in, "We can't take the truck."

K-Mart furrowed her eyebrows at Alice. "We can't walk it... not with our supplies we need to take."

Claire slotted her eyes once she realized what Alice had in mind. "No," she declared, harshly.

Very slowly a sly grin pulled across Alice's features. "A little scared of heights?"

K-Mart was briefly lost in the conversation until Claire spoke again.

"I don't do horses." Claire held a silent war of wills with Alice.

K-Mart sat there, mildly shocked after she realized they indeed could horseback ride rather than depend on a vehicle. It was perfect since the truck would require things like fuel and maintenance. The only advantage the truck offered was protection from undead attacks but yet Alice's addition was a perfect alarm system now.

"What's your idea of a reliable mode of transportation?" Alice challenged the leader.

"The truck will work," Claire replied.

"How are we going to keep it fueled up?" K-Mart broke in next. This time they wouldn't have a convoy with a fuel tanker truck.

Before Claire could answer, the server returned with the drinks. Once they were alone, Claire replied, "We just have to stay close to small towns... hit the fuel reserves."

"And when it breaks down?" Alice tempted.

"I'll fix it," Claire stated. "Or we get another one."

Alice shook her head and carefully started, "I'm not a mechanic but... I do remember one important thing about vehicles. Most of them use gasoline, and gasoline had ethanol, which breaks down. Plus it was hard on the fuel systems and engines."

"We'd have to stick to diesel vehicles," K-Mart suggested.

"And diesel is hard to come by," Alice reminded the pair. "People who are still using vehicles are using diesels and that doesn't leave much in the way of reserves to be found."

Claire listened to Alice's sound logic and knew it was all true. But it did nothing to excite her about riding a horse.

"You can walk, Claire," K-Mart teased, in hopes it'd lighten the mood.

The leader glowered and replied, "Thanks, K." She hated that Alice had a valid point about horses.

"Here we are," the server announced and brought the three plates that each had a filet mignon. She carefully checked which one was which and set them down properly. "Do any of you need refills?"

"Another water would be great," Claire requested.

The server promised a refill and noticed that the other two seemed content. She hurried off to refill the one mug with water.

"This looks really good," K-Mart decided aloud. She immediately cut into the filet and was excited to try it. She noted her lovers were doing the same.

"Damn," Claire muttered.

"What?" K-Mart was cutting a few pieces up.

"Mine came out rare rather than medium." Claire wouldn't touch it unless it was cooked for longer. "I'll ask the server to take it back."

Alice spotted the redness to Claire's filet, and it caused a hum in her. She glanced at her own meal and mentioned, "Mine is medium." She looked at Claire and offered, "Trade with me." She picked up her plate, prepared to swap.

Claire shook her head and warned, "It's not safe to eat it this rare." But she noticed the faint plea in Alice's eyes.

"I... I prefer it rare," Alice softly stated. Yet she'd ordered medium earlier despite her preference.

"Alice..."

Shaking her head once, Alice ordered, "Just... trade with me." She was glad when Claire gave in and took her plate.

Claire didn't say anything further. Shortly her refilled mug returned. But her attention was somewhat on Alice eating the rare meat.

K-Mart had watched the entire exchange but didn't say a thing. She did pick up on how quickly Alice ate the filet mignon then slowed down considerably when it came to the vegetables. Like previous times, K-Mart could tell it was a struggle for Alice to eat them.

Claire attempted easing the slight tension between them. "The beef seems gamier than I remember."

"Cattle is a bit more free range," Alice reminded.

"And probably not pumped with antibiotics and crap," K-Mart added. She too noticed the stronger flavor of the beef. But like Claire, it'd been nearly two years since she'd had any beef in her system. "It's really good though." She was eating slow and cautiously since her stomach only had some meats sporadically. She'd grown quite use to deer, quail, duck, goose, and the occasional rabbit. But like other humans, she needed the iron and protein that meats offered them.

Claire had cleared most of her plate except for two bites of filet and three small potatoes. She could tell that K-Mart was nearly full too. But she wondered if Alice perhaps could eat more meat so she wanted to test it.

"You want the rest of my filet, Alice?" Claire indicated the piece with her fork. She set the fork down and added, "I'm full." It was quite a bit of food for her when she was use to eating small portions.

Alice raised an eyebrow at K-Mart.

"I'm good," K-Mart responded to the silent question. She was pushing her cleared plate aside.

"Thanks." Alice retrieved the meat and easily ate it compared to the mixed vegetables still left on her plate.

Claire folded her arms and waited until Alice was done enjoying the meat. She then bit her bottom lip as different thoughts went through her mind. Finally settling on something, she tempted, "You seem to have a hard time with the vegetables and potatoes."

K-Mart slightly tensed and hoped it didn't stir any fight among them. She wondered why Claire had to press Alice right now.

Alice pushed the fork into a piece of broccoli and seemed to consider it for a second. She become solemn and murmured, "I use to be a vegetarian." Her mind recalled how tasteful broccoli use to be once upon a time, but her pallet didn't agree with it anymore. Like many past attempts, she ate the broccoli and forced it down regardless of its now bitter flavor.

"It's the T-virus, isn't it?" K-Mart whispered.

Alice put the fork on the plate and pushed it away. Her displeasure clearly showed for once. "Yes."

"It's done more than give you just powers," Claire summarized.

Alice sighed but knew she had to be open, especially now that she'd agreed to a relationship with them. She swallowed hard and continued staring coldly at the steamed broccoli and carrots. "I have increased senses like smell, hearing, and vision. I also have a prey drive."

K-Mart folded her arms against the table and leaned forward. She was interested in the new information. "Prey drive... like a need to hunt."

"To hunt and to have meat," Alice explained.

"The rarer, the better." Claire could tell she was right too.

K-Mart was still curious about the changes in Alice. "You can't abstain at all?"

Alice held her silence because the server came to the table.

"Are any of you interested in dessert?"

"What is there?" K-Mart prompted the server.

"Let's see..." The server was recalling her mental list while stacking the plates in her hand. "There's a carrot cake, baklava, honey puffs, oatmeal cookies, and a fruit bowl." She waited for any takers.

"Carrot cake," K-Mart ordered, immediately. She wasn't surprised that Claire got the fruit while Alice opted for nothing but a hot cider.

"What happens if you don't eat any meat?" Claire rekindled the conversation.

Alice leaned into the chair and accepted she was about to reveal more about herself to humans that only Umbrella knew. "If I don't eat any then I begin to lose control." The curiosity was obvious on K-Mart's face and so was the concern in Claire's eyes. "My prey drive comes to the forefront, and I will do anything necessary to obtain raw meat."

"What kind of meat?" Claire whispered. She was leaning against the table, like K-Mart.

Alice looked over at Claire and calmly answered, "Human."

K-Mart held her breath and wondered if Claire wouldn't renag on the tri-relationship now.

"That's if I haven't been eating any meat," Alice softly explained.

"You can sustain yourself with animal meat fine then?" After Alice's nod, Claire relaxed slightly but then posed, "You've tried going without any meat."

"Several times," Alice admitted. "I can't control it." She lowered her eyes to the table. "After a certain point, my higher brain functions begin to shut down... I become tunnel vision by the prey drive."

"Is it more the meat or the blood?" K-Mart cut in.

Alice focused on the teen. "Blood." She went silent because the server returned and gave out the desserts. She was able to enjoy the hot cider since fruits weren't a total loss like vegetables. Fruits' sweetness was nearly as good as chocolate once was for Alice.

"Umbrella understood this about me," Alice mentioned.

Claire was eating the bowl of fruit slowly. She suspected what Alice was about to tell them next.

"They kept me on the edge of hunger," Alice continued. "I was sent out on assassination missions with a high prey drive."

"If your higher brain functions are shut down then you probably couldn't use your powers," K-Mart guessed.

Alice dipped her head in agreement.

Claire hadn't considered that aspect, and her eyebrows knitted together. "Then how the Hell did you escape?"

Alice set the mug down after another drink. The warm cider was very sweet on her tongue and rather nice. But the next question brought back hated memories in Alice. She looked over at the former convoy leader. "I got human blood then I was able to use my telekinetic powers to destroy the NIM device."

K-Mart was impressed by the story. She couldn't imagine what Alice went through when under Umbrella's control.

Claire shook her head and grew more disgusted by Umbrella. "They purposely kept you in a.... savage state to use and control you."

"It made me a better hunter-killer," Alice reminded. "Sometimes aggression has its uses." She hadn't forgotten such words that were told to her from the other side of her cell in an Umbrella facility.

Claire huffed and glared at her bowl of fruit. She hated Umbrella, more and more.

"If you were always in that state," K-Mart brought up, "Then how did Umbrella know you had telekinetic powers?"

Alice looked at K-Mart and gave a slight grin. "I didn't have telekinetic powers at the start. I gained those from a different strain of the T-virus that Umbrella had designed after the outbreak."

Claire finished the fruit and shoved the bowl aside. She listened to Alice more intently rather than seething over Umbrella.

"So undead won't just suddenly... gain telekinetic powers if they eat enough humans?" K-Mart checked.

Alice softly chuckled and shook her head. "No." She finished her cider then put the mug down. She glanced at Claire before asking them, "Do you know how the T-virus works on the dead?"

"It reanimates them like zombies," K-Mart answered.

"Yes," Alice granted. "A human body, when dead, is still active for several minutes... hours, and sometimes a day. Electrical charges in the human brain especially linger for long periods of time. The T-virus takes advantage of this phenomenon and provides enough charge to the human body to reanimate it and continue basic cellular growth."

"After death, the human body goes into rigamortis, releases gases, brain activity shuts down, and muscles start to relax," K-Mart offered. "So does the T-virus keep those things from happening?"

"Mostly," Alice granted. "You notice how the undead walk so stiffly?" After a nod, she further explained, "Some of the rigamortis does set in but not enough to force an undead not to move."

"But why do they need the blood?" Claire questioned.

Alice looked at the former convoy leader. "It's partially the T-virus and partially the human body's need to function." She glanced at K-Mart before focusing on Claire again. "The human brain needs oxygen through blood to function. The T-virus is forcing the human body to seek out the blood from living humans."

"Then their heart remains dead," K-Mart realized aloud. "If it was functioning then they wouldn't be hungry for blood."

"If an undead had enough blood at once," Claire questioned, "Could they begin to reason again? Would the higher brain functions start again?"

"It's... possible." Alice considered it for a moment.

"But the human brain would probably be damaged," K-Mart debated with the pair. "It would depend on how they died before the T-virus reanimated them."

Claire looked over at her young lover and ran the ideas through her mind. She wasn't sure since she wasn't a scientist. She looked at Alice and asked, "So how did you get the telekinetic powers from a different strain of the virus?"

Alice recalled what little she understood about the newer strain of the T-virus. "The T-virus takes advantage of the electrical charge in the human brain. This new strain actually increased the charge further in my brain there by awakening even higher brain function that's normally dormant in humans."

"Wow," K-Mart whispered in awe. "So... is it possible that strain could benefit us?"

Alice shook her head and honestly answered, "I don't know if that strain will work for all humans."

"You're just lucky," Claire weakly teased. She heard Alice's low huff and gave a sigh herself. "Your blood likes the T-virus."

"Or the T-virus likes her blood," K-Mart argued. She felt for Alice, who was not at all accepting of what the virus had done to her. K-Mart scooted her empty dessert plate to the side. "So your heart is...." She already knew.

Alice peered across to the teen and nodded. "But if I don't consume enough raw meat then my heart begins to slow down. Then my higher brain functions shut down one by one."

K-Mart became confused about that aspect of Alice's body and the T-virus. "That doesn't make sense. If your heart is providing the blood to your brain then why do you need an outside source of blood?"

"I'm not totally sure," Alice admitted. "I think it has something to do with inhuman abilities like the accelerated healing, super strength, higher senses, and even smaller things like my thicker nails."

"The T-virus can't provide those things unless it has supplemental blood," Claire wondered aloud.

"That's definitely possible," K-Mart agreed. "Those aren't normal functions of the human body that the human heart would support. I mean besides adrenaline rushes for super strength." She let her ideas hang in the air.

Alice had considered such a theory, but she wasn't certain since she never learned about it scientifically. She was an anomaly among her kind, and Umbrella wanted her secret that her body just would not give out. She prayed it didn't give up the secret or else Umbrella would take full advantage of it for their own greedy benefit. All of it was an ugly reminder that Alice wasn't human, just another of Umbrella's monsters.

From the displeasure in Alice's eyes, K-Mart knew how much Alice was disgusted by her own mutated body. K-Mart wished that Alice could see it as a gift, not a curse. She inwardly sighed and stared at her empty dessert plate.

Claire toyed with her hat then straightened up after such a heavy conversation. "Come on," she ordered the pair. "Let's head out." She didn't want to continue the hard topic further. But it was obvious that K-Mart found it interesting. Claire wasn't sure how she felt about that part.

Alice stood up last and followed the young humans out of the busy tavern. She was grateful to get outside and enjoy the cool air.

"We need to get our things from the intake hospital," Claire reminded them.

"A walk will do me good," K-Mart agreed. She patted her rather filled belly.

Claire grinned softly and led the way north to the ward. She didn't expect to get all their belongings tonight, but they needed certain things now.

"We could lead people here," K-Mart announced after minutes of silence during the walk.

Claire looked over at her lover on her right. "Another convoy?"

"It doesn't have to be a convoy," K-Mart replied. "Just... we bring people here to survive... to live." She could tell both her lovers weren't inclined to the idea. She was unsure why and decided not to push them further for now.

"We don't have to decide tonight," Claire reminded them. She spotted the hospital ward ahead and was glad the fence gate was open. She beelined to the truck and handed Alice the keys for it. "I'm going to get our things from inside."

Alice was about to follow except Claire was too quick. She let it go and instead helped K-Mart deal with some of the supplies in the truck. She lifted the hard tonneau cover high and hopped onto the lowered tailgate. She pulled items forward so they could see what they needed now and what could wait until tomorrow. On the ground again, she was about to grab packs and bags but faltered after noting a small wood box.

K-Mart was organizing the items she would carry until she saw Alice held Claire's wooden box. She tensed once Alice's hand clutched the sealed lid. Just as the lid started to lift, K-Mart jumped over and smacked it back down. "That's Claire's."

Alice looked up from her right hand being covered by K-Mart's smaller one. "What's..." She didn't expect the protective stare from K-Mart.

"I don't know what's in it," K-Mart softly spoke. "But I promised her it wouldn't be opened... ever."

Alice lowered her eyes to the box that was made from highly varnished mahogany wood. The uncontrollable urge to open the box started possessing her so she forcefully took her left hand off the lid. Her right hand remained under it, clutching it tighter than needed. She didn't trust herself or Claire's wishes for it to remain closed.

K-Mart knew Alice would unmistakably open it if given the chance. And when her palm was flat against the lid, her left hand snared the side. Thankfully the box was released to her, and K-Mart drew it away from Alice. She sighed and a tremble traveled through her body at how close they'd both been to exposing the contents. Sudden heavy footfall on the building's steps made K-Mart tuck the box among the things she planned to take with them.

"Are we ready?" Claire asked the two.

Alice was hefting a heavy pack over her shoulders. Two more were snared in her hands. "I'm set."

K-Mart took a pack from Claire then carried a lighter one in her left hand. Tucked under her right arm was the mahogany box.

Claire closed the truck up. "Let's go," she ordered them. She casted a last glance at the yellow truck for the day. She'd deal with it tomorrow.

"So what will happen to our supplies and vehicles?" K-Mart asked her lovers but mainly looked at Alice.

"They'll take them into their inventory," Alice answered. "But not the vehicles." After some thought, she amended, "They may keep the M-35 truck to use it. The diesel fuel will be added to their tanks."

"They'll just scrap the other vehicles?" K-Mart checked.

Alice looked at the teen and couldn't really answer that question.

"No," Claire spoke up. "Luther explained to me that they'll melt down the vehicles... use the metal for weapons."

"So they'll try to recycle everything they can?"

Claire nodded at the teen and slowed until she was beside the pair. "He did say they'll keep the cargo truck considering its hauling power."

"It's a military truck," K-Mart stated, "It should hold up for a long time."

"They're designed to," Alice quietly agreed. She made a right at the next intersection, which brought them right to the apartment buildings.

K-Mart entered first and went to the elevator lobby. She was grateful that at least one elevator worked. It also made sense to her why the residence on the lower levels were required to walk up to their floors while higher floor residence were encouraged to use the stairs. But the elevator was necessary at times.

Alice entered the apartment first, and a heavy inhale didn't alert her to any trouble. Her vision was briefly flooded by the overhead light after Claire turned it on. She took their things to the master bedroom and deposited them in the walk-in closet after she had the door open. She stepped aside so that Claire and K-Mart could do the same.

"K, did you get my wood box?" Claire was out of the closet and waited.

K-Mart turned and came out of the closet with the box in hand. "Here." She handed it over and decided to go into the master bedroom, but Alice wasn't there so she drifted out of the bedroom too.

Claire opened the box under the closet's low light. She was greeted by K-Mart's gift, which was ready to go into the birthday girl's hands. Claire pulled it out only to be reprimanded by the box's old contents. But Claire shut it all out by closing the lid then stowing the box on an overhead shelf in the closet.

Out in the living room, Alice was relaxing and debating whether she'd eaten too much. But her internal controls were in great condition right now and that made her secure about tonight. She warmed at K-Mart sitting beside her.

"It was a nice day," K-Mart mentioned to her lover.

Alice smiled and nearly leaned in for a kiss until Claire's arrival made her pause. She watched Claire sit on the other side of K-Mart on the sofa. She barely spied Claire's gift, which was hidden from sight.

"Time for presents," Claire announced to the birthday girl.

"Seriously?" K-Mart looked between the pair then mock glowered at Claire. "I don't-"

"Just a thanks later will work," Claire cut off, a smug look quite apparent.

K-Mart realized she wasn't going to win. Some part of her felt guilty that either of them went through trouble to get her a gift. "Fine," she gave in, playfully.

"Go ahead, Claire," Alice encouraged.

Claire didn't argue and reached to her side where the book was hidden between her arm and the sofa arm. She placed it right in K-Mart's lap and patiently waited for K-Mart to take it in.

K-Mart stared at the book for a long few seconds then picked it up, close to her face. She was in total disbelief and whispered, "Holy shit."

Claire bit her tongue after the cuss word. For once it wasn't such a bad thing.

"How did you..." K-Mart quickly looked at Claire, her head seeming to whiplash. "This was never sold on the shelves before the outbreak."

Alice raised an eyebrow at the hardback book that had a black dustcover on it. She read the title aloud, "Twilight Black Sun." She curiously looked at K-Mart.

"It's the fifth book in the Twilight series," K-Mart explained to Alice.

"That vampire series for young adults," Alice recalled from memory.

K-Mart nodded and grew more excited as her hand ran across the cover. "I loved these books when I was a kid. The last book was Breaking Dawn... or so the readers thought." She looked at Alice again. "But the writer announced a fifth book out of the blue. It was due to be sold on the shelves on Valentine's Day... 2013." However, the fifth installment of the book never made it to the shelves.

  * [Rich Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4753673/chapters/new#)



 

Claire studied the book cover of a black rose with red veins that mimicked the cover from the New Moon book. Except the black rose wasn't losing a leaf like the tulip had done and instead was in full bloom and vibrant.

"You found it at that Wal-Mart warehouse." K-Mart peered up at Claire. She imagined it was hard for Claire to keep it a secret all this time. She smiled tenderly at her best friend then quickly moved in for a hug.

Claire returned the hug and whispered, "Happy Birthday, K."

After the hug, K-Mart sighed happily and ran her hand over the book. She couldn't wait to read it and could almost do it right now. Her fingertips brushed the pages' edges until Claire covered her hand. She shyly glanced up at Claire.

"It'll have to wait 'til tomorrow," the leader ordered.

A deep flush set in, and K-Mart cleared her throat. "Right." She patted the book until Alice's movements made her look over.

Alice had to wiggle her hand into her jacket pocket until she fished out her gift. She gently placed the tied cloth on the book.

K-Mart shook her head at the fact they both gave her something. She wasn't use to it, not since her days with her mother. She nibbled on her lower lip while gently undoing the string.

Claire exchanged a glance with Alice and hoped this wasn't too much for any of them. She watched the light brown cloth give way to its precious content.

K-Mart stared at the small piece of jewelry glistening back at her. It was anything but she expected, especially from Alice. Finally an exhale came after she'd been holding her breath. "Uh..." She couldn't gather her thoughts, shock still rattling her.

Claire bit the inside of her mouth and prayed that Alice was right or else an explosion would happen shortly. She took a deep breath herself and raised an eyebrow at Alice in full warning to take over.

Alice already knew and gently encouraged, "Try it on, K."

K-Mart picked up the jewelry, which softly chimed from two rings colliding like Alice and Claire could do. She held the third ring, which was made from gold unlike the other two.

Alice intervened and took the three rings and helped K-Mart try it. She indicated K-Mart's left hand and was able to smoothly slide it down K-Mart's ring finger. She was relieved it fit so perfectly and was thankful that Claire had told her K-Mart's size.

K-Mart stared at the three band rings that were interlocked to each other. They crossed each other and made a nice presentation of silver, gold, and black. She cleared her throat and pointed at the black ring. "What's that one made from?"

"Titanium," Alice replied. She admired the rings and explained, "The other two are of course gold and silver."

K-Mart saw Alice's meaning behind them, and it made her sadly smile. She carefully curled her hand into a fist and waited to see how it felt that way. To her surprise, the slim band rings didn't hinder her at all and were very comfortable.

"Did... you know about this?" K-Mart looked at Claire. She had her answer before Claire spoke it.

"Alice talked to me about it first."

K-Mart tried grasping how the two put their minds together for this piece of meaningful jewelry. She was amazed, and her heart pounded wildly as her emotions rose up. "Thank you," she hoarsely started. But her words failed to go further. She instead pulled Alice in for a strong hug.

Claire was relieved that it went well. She watched Alice exchange a brief kiss at the end of the hug. "Come on, K," she gently urged after they were done.

K-Mart was baffled but got up after Claire took the Twilight book. She then sensed Alice pressed against her from behind.

"Party hasn't even started," Alice purred into her lover's closest ear.

Claire kept the book and hooked her hand into K-Mart's. She led them out of the living room towards the dark mouth of the master bedroom. Somehow the journey felt so slow as they neared the bedroom door.

K-Mart's heart pounded wildly in her ears once she realized what her lovers had in mind for tonight. She softly gasped when Alice's hand traveled over her ass and squeezed one cheek. Her sloppy knees still kept her moving forward. And her heart jumped into her throat once she entered into the dark bedroom only lit by a few candles. This was far more than she expected on her eighteenth birthday and yet so perfect too.

 

**To be continued.**

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 30**

Claire Redfield released K-Mart, her fingers sliding out of a warm hand. She went to the nightstand that had three glowing candles that provided the only light in the master bedroom. Carefully she placed the Twilight book on the table and faced the bedside. Her eyes traveled over to Alice and K-Mart at the foot of the bed for a moment before she started with her boots.

Alice had turned her lover to face her and ducked under the hat's brim for a sweet kiss. She pushed K-Mart backwards, slowly.

The back of K-Mart's knees touched against the cool metal of the footboard. She was hard pressed to stand up much longer and sat down on the tall bed. Her lips broke from Alice's, and she nervously gazed upon her taller lover.

Alice grabbed the hat's brim and carefully removed it, but K-Mart took it from her hands.

K-Mart had to work the hat's rear opening out of her hairbun. She wasn't sure where to put it until a hand from behind her took it. She peered over her shoulder at Claire.

Alice noted that Claire was putting the hat aside. She stole the chance for another kiss, bent forward and one hand on K-Mart's thigh.

With a slight pant, K-Mart gripped the bed cover then warmth surrounded her from behind. Next Claire's arms snaked around her waist and a hat brim was in her side view. A heavy moan instantly escaped K-Mart's parted lips after Claire nipped the tender skin on her neck. Her head canted to the left for Claire. A brief gasp was heard until Alice's lips sealed over K-Mart's in a long, sensual kiss. Claire's continued bites made K-Mart claw the bed cover. Her body was being overwrought by sensations as both her lovers focused on her.

Claire trailed her moist lips until the soft crest of K-Mart's ear was between her teeth. She ran the tip of her tongue along the edge before she huskily whispered, "We want tonight to be about you."

Alice slowly ended the kiss, having easily heard Claire. Her lips grazed K-Mart's while she murmured, "All of tonight." She lifted her head until she had blond locks against her closed mouth. She could smell the apprehension coming off K-Mart.

Claire tightened her arms around K-Mart, also sensing K-Mart's initial distraught. "We don't have to do this... if you're not ready." She nuzzled her lover.

"We can share tonight in pairs," Alice softly offered too.

K-Mart drew her eyes open and gazed down at the ring made from three different interlocking bands. She smiled and understood what tonight could mean for them. After a deep breath, K-Mart sincerely whispered, "I am ready." She felt Alice's smile against her brow and heard the smile in Claire's next words.

"So are we." Claire continued biting on her lover's ear.

Alice bent forward and renewed the earlier kissing. Her desires heightened each time K-Mart moaned. But this time K-Mart was more forthright and pleaded for entrance into Alice's mouth for the first time. And tonight Alice allowed it.

K-Mart danced her tongue across Alice's until she felt razor teeth on either side of Alice's mouth. She hastily withdrew and sucked in the air sharply. Her eyes widened further at Alice's cat-like smile that revealed very pronounced canine teeth not much different than a dog or wolf.

A throaty laugh shook in Alice's chest before she stepped away and seemed to vanish into the dark that the candles couldn't touch. She kept her bright blue eyes on the pair while she took off her jacket first.

Claire raised her head and snared K-Mart around the waist then pulled them both onto the bed. She quickly had her lover on the right side of the bed. She briefly studied K-Mart's soft features and ran her fingertips across smooth lips.

"Claire," K-Mart murmured. She pulled Claire down for a kiss. Every touch of their tongues made K-Mart burn more. When Claire withdrew, K-Mart grabbed the hat and pulled it free. She nearly set it down until another hand had it. Her eyes jerked to the left to find Alice standing beside them.

Alice retrieved the hat and placed it on top of K-Mart's hat on the night stand. Just as quickly as she'd been there, she was gone and moved to the foot of the bed. Alice was focused on removing K-Mart's clothes while Claire initiated the foreplay.

Brushing red strands aside, Claire lifted her head up after another kiss. She retrieved the hair tie from her left wrist and quickly twisted her hair into a bun much like K-Mart's style. She mirrored K-Mart's grin because they both could get aggravated by their long hair. Shifting carefully, Claire now had her right knee between K-Mart's legs.

K-Mart propped her left leg up and finally realized her boots and socks were gone. How in the world Alice managed that was beyond K-Mart. But the new weight to her left made her look over.

Alice glowed in the candlelight, stomach exposed, and only a bra and jeans still on her body. The silver belt buckle reflected too much. She remained poised over the pair from her position on both knees.

Claire paused and visual appreciated Alice's rather toned upper body that she'd never seen until now. She wondered if K-Mart had seen it too, but she concluded not by the heavy fixation from K-Mart.

Alice lowered to her hands, flat against the bed, and stomach muscles briefly rippled sensually for a moment. "Where should we begin?" she purred to the pair.

Claire was already dry mouth and speechless by what seemed to be Alice in command in their bed. She remembered how she handed over control to Alice the first and last time they'd had sex. Most likely K-Mart had willingly deferred to Alice too.

Seeing a slight open, K-Mart seized it and reached up until she hooked the side of Alice's chin. She guided Alice forward and closer. "Show her, Alice," K-Mart softly requested. Her fingers slipped from Alice's jaw line.

Claire grew weak and uneasy at first but hot lips against hers burned her desires. She was unsure what K-Mart meant but her thoughts died as she become more absorbed in Alice's kiss. A stronger whimper grew each time Alice's tongue teased her, drawing her in deeper. No longer could Claire resist from entering Alice's open mouth, new territory. Claire placed her left hand against Alice's cheek.

A slight grin played across K-Mart's features. She knew any heartbeat that Claire would discover what Alice had hidden so well from them. A sudden gasp made K-Mart's heart skip once then she watched how Claire jerked back, in minor shock.

Not at all concerned anymore, Alice revealed the rows of canine teeth in a sly smile. She looked from a startled Claire Redfield to K-Mart below them. She huskily ordered, "After Claire takes your clothes then get on your knees." She admired the flush working into K-Mart's cheeks.

Claire's heart pounded wildly once it was confirmed that Alice was in charge. There was something about the shine in Alice's eyes that made Claire not want to contest it. She breathed deeply then lowered her gaze to her lover. Since time wasn't short, Claire could enjoy a slow seduction that quickly became a show for Alice. It was unexpected in Claire's mind, but she and K-Mart didn't refuse Alice's wishes either.

Alice sat back on her heels, muscular arms folded, and bright blue eyes intently watching Claire tease K-Mart with every bite and kiss. Each moan from K-Mart fueled Alice's already alert senses, and she could smell passion pulsing under the women's skin. Alice's blood burned higher as K-Mart's shirt was inched off then the jeans slid over trim hips. She gritted her teeth as Claire achingly and slowly drew the last bit of jeans from K-Mart's legs. The low yet distinct slap of the jeans against the floor rang in Alice's ears.

"You're so beautiful," Claire whispered into K-Mart's ear. She traced her lips up until they met K-Mart's moist ones. Claire matched K-Mart's moans. Her right hand hungrily traveled over hot skin below covered breasts. But instantly her fingers tangled in the bra's strap.

K-Mart gently arched up, her stomach nearly touching Claire's black tank top. She ran her foot against her lover's exposed ankle, just past the jeans. She wanted more of Claire's skin. Her thoughts must have been obvious on her face though.

The bra strap was freed and snapped loudly before Claire straightened up. Her heavy breathes filled the room. She hastily pulled the tank top over her head and threw it to the floor. She lowered onto her hands again and captured her lover's swollen lips. Their tongues raced against each other until both were panting at the end.

Alice canted her head to the left. She could almost taste K-Mart and certainly hadn't forgotten how Claire felt. Alice bit her bottom lip once Claire started sliding the bra straps off, one by one. The bra's lacy edge crept across milky skin until the raised areola was exposed to the cool air. Finally Alice could see her lover's harden nipple as the lace unveiled it. She nearly clamped on her lip too hard thanks to the excited shot to her clit.

Lifting a little higher, K-Mart hung onto the throbbing seconds while her lover worked the bra's clasp under her. Her stomach pressed into Claire's skin, and she whimpered into the ear next to her lips.

Claire freed the clasp and was relieved to toss it out of the way. She was frantic to touch her lover's breasts again after so many nights. And like the first time, Claire found the breast cupped perfectly into her hand then the nipple rolled between her fingers. She bowed her head down, lips so close to having their prize until a sultry voice cut into her haze.

"Not yet."

K-Mart groaned, loudly. Claire's hot breath brushed her nipple, so close and so far. Her fingers curled into the sheets, and she painfully gazed over at Alice.

"Get up," Alice ordered both of them.

Claire clenched her jaw and slowly moved her head up. The slight tremble from K-Mart made her briefly consider what was next for them. She focused her lover by firmly commanding, "Get up, K." With ease, she helped K-Mart move on the bed.

"On your hands and knees," Alice further instructed her youngest lover.

Those next words made K-Mart's heart jolt into a frantic heartbeat. So many ideas raced through her mind but none of that mattered once she realized she was in her older lovers' hands. Long ago she trusted them, even if she was blushing with embarrassment. Her excitement though greatly built up and burned between her legs.

Claire looked from her lover's prone position to Alice, a question in her eyes. She was uneasy about Alice's unshared plans. But whatever Alice had in mind was carefully thought out, that much Claire realized.

"Go behind her," Alice ordered. She remained in her same spot, arms still crossed. Her restraint was great. Nobody could see how taut her stomach muscles were under her arms thanks to her self control. "K-Mart likes this from behind."

Suddenly blank minded, Claire nearly faltered after such news. She opened her mouth some, but words were absolutely useless. Instead she touched her lover's exposed back and offered comfort in an uncomfortable situation. Yet, if Alice was right then soon any awkward emotions would vanish.

K-Mart hung her head, eyes sealed shut. She couldn't bring herself to look at either of her lovers right now. Claire's soft touches over her back then her stomach offered a calm until fingertips grazed between her thighs. Moans escaped from her before she could catch them. She clawed the bed cover each time Claire rubbed above her clit. K-Mart was about to remove her underwear herself.

Alice flexed her jaw and struggled not to order Claire to take K-Mart. She remembered how humans could be so painfully slow about making love. But Alice smirked once she recognized that need in K-Mart's throaty groan. Claire pulled the black, lacy underwear over K-Mart's ass, and Alice's blood pulsed louder.

Carefully, Claire freed her lover from the underwear, which were forgotten even quicker. There was no more control, and Claire reached between K-Mart's spread legs. Instantly her fingertips were slick and made it so easy to slide across the swollen clit. Her lover's moans were filled with passionate emotions and caused Claire to groan. She shifted her left hand over her lover's left ass cheek, gripping it firmly.

K-Mart continued moaning with each stroke over her clit. Her heavy breathing grew into a minor gasp. She gently rolled her hips with the motion of Claire's fingertips. The need for Claire to go inside her became overwhelming.

Alice narrowed her eyes and carefully observed every movement of Claire's arm. She could picture Claire's fingers rubbing her lover's clit and all the wetness making it so easy. Licking her lips, she listened to K-Mart's moans until she picked out a distinct change. Then she smelled the shift in Claire before it was too late.

"Don't," Alice sternly commanded.

Claire slightly part her lips, ready to argue. But yet her fingertips remained poised at the opening of her lover, the rim so soft. For a few seconds, she struggled not to go inside her lover rather than follow through with whatever idea Alice had.

Alice admired Claire's strength to withhold. Now more gently, she ordered, "Keep rubbing K-Mart's clit." She lowered her eyes because she felt K-Mart staring up at her. She grinned and murmured, "You'll orgasm first."

K-Mar barely had a second to question what she would do next if the orgasm was first. Her mind went blank once her clit was being rubbed again. She clenched her eyes and started panting the faster Claire went. The slightly firmer touch made her moan louder, and her hips rocked with the motions. Hot jolts sparked through K-Mart's body, and she cried out for the first time. She moved her hips slightly faster as the pressure built up.

Every time Claire's fingers rolled K-Mart's clit, it felt better than the last time. K-Mart became frantic to reach the peak that Claire created in her. She cried again and again until a perfectly sensitive push over her clit gave her release. But it was so fine and thin that K-Mart toppled to her arms on the bed cover. She rasped for air and clenched her teeth at some mysterious miss. A few small trembles traveled through her stomach.

Claire dropped her head back and caught her breath. She licked her dry lips then gazed down at K-Mart's ass that was aimed at her. The desire to thrust into K-Mart nearly took her over until Alice caught her, again. She nearly growled and danger flashed in her eyes at Alice.

However, Alice was slightly amused by Claire's annoyance. She revealed her sharp teeth in a wide smile. She repeated, "Help K-Mart sit up while I move." She finally unhooked her arms.

K-Mart was relieved too that her lover did support her as she got up. She was somewhat dazed as her body climbed off its frustrated high. Lowering her attention, she tried understanding what Alice was doing now.

Claire kept her arms secure around K-Mart's hips. Their damp skin seeming to glue together. Peering over K-Mart's shoulder, she furrowed her eyebrows at Alice on her back and under K-Mart. Then it clicked into place what Alice had been wanting all this time. She exhaled in excitement.

Alice butted the top of her head against K-Mart's knees. She stretched out her legs until her bare feet hit the metal headboard. She reached up and gently drew K-Mart back onto her hands.

"Oh... my god," K-Mart breathed. She hadn't expected this at all. What Alice probably had planned out sent incredibly shocks through her body. She wasn't sure she could hold up her weight. That was until Claire's left hand hooked her stomach from underneath.

Claire shifted to the left a few inches to give her right arm space. She grinned at seeing Alice's head below and between K-Mart's legs. She knew exactly what she had to do now. First, she gently massaged K-Mart's clit and coaxed K-mart back into the desire. A few minutes passed before K-Mart didn't care about the seeming embarrassing position.

Alice waited, patiently. She was good at waiting for prey and this wasn't much different. Carefully, she touched the outer side of her lover's thighs then ran her nails up and down. K-Mart's moans were so rewarding and encouraged Alice further. A deep breath brought in K-Mart's scent and drove Alice wild. She struggled to be slow for the first time at this position.

Claire sensed that her lover was comfortable with the changes. Her fingers were so well coated again so she slid two fingers into K-Mart and paused after K-Mart's low cry. She remained still and waited for Alice. She was right because Alice now carefully rubbed K-Mart's clit with her fingertips.

K-Mart panted hard. Her mind couldn't handle Alice rubbing her clit and Claire inside her, together. Emotions started rising as fast as her desire and passion. She rolled her hips against Alice's touch.

For several heartbeats, Claire kept her fingers deep but motionless inside her lover. She allowed K-Mart the seconds to handle all the sensations from two lovers at once. But then she carefully withdrew her fingers and finished what Alice had started earlier. Claire noted Alice withdrew her hand from between K-Mart's legs so Claire placed her right hand over K-Mart's ass.

K-Mart's heart hammered against her chest as she followed the silent signal to lower her hips. She continued down until moist lips met the folds around her clit. She sucked in a breath and clawed the bed cover more. She was tense all over until a hot tongue snaked around her clit. The erotic sensation of Alice's tongue sliding over her clit was so perfect. K-Mart remained eerily still as if inspecting each triggered response in her body. But when the tip of Alice's tongue flicked the crest of her clit, K-Mart gasped in surprise and shuddered from the jolt. She became wetter and started rocking her hips some.

Claire grinned once she saw K-Mart moving her hips. Yet, Claire locked K-Mart in place and earned a complaining groan. It wouldn't matter soon once Claire returned to her earlier pleasing. But for right now, she let Alice enjoy K-Mart's clit. The next loud gasp pulled a smirk across Claire's full lips.

K-Mart gave a low scream when Alice started sucking on her throbbing clit. She pulled against Claire's hold but could hardly move. The muscles in her arms strained like her throat due to the passion shaking her body. She loved how good Alice's tongue felt caressing her clit then a random bite caught her in a scream.

No longer able to wait, Claire shifted slightly and gained more room for her right arm. She reached down between K-Mart's ass until she felt the wet opening. She moaned at how slick and easy it was to go inside her lover. K-Mart's surprised hiss sent a shock between Claire's legs. Gritting her teeth, Claire carefully pulled her fingers out halfway then slowly pushed inside again. It was drawn out at first so her lover could handle both of them together.

A cussword hung on the tip of K-Mart's tongue, but she clamped it down in time. "Claire," she rasped and further pleaded, "Alice... please..." She couldn't beg like she wanted to do. Instead her screams rose in strength and filled the entire apartment. She had no control over her passions that Alice and Claire gave her with each lick and thrust. All her trust was in them and that alone put a surge into her emotions. Her screams grew more frantic as Claire's thrusts became faster.

Alice could sense her lover close to the breaking point. She and Claire only had to give a bit more. Alice lifted her lips closer and started sucking on K-Mart hard clit. Her teeth rolled over the sensitive crest each time Claire drove inside K-Mart.

Every hot ounce of passion hit K-Mart's body at once and consumed her heart and mind. She screamed the hardest yet, throat now raw. The crash of pleasure was truly beautiful and also weakened each muscle. K-Mart couldn't stay up any longer and started falling under the weight. Yet she seemed to hang in midair in Claire's hand. She never noticed Alice's fast movements either. Somehow she found herself on her side, her back curled up against Alice, and Claire resting next to her.

K-Mart shut her eyes when another tremble traveled through her body. She wasn't cold or scared, but she shook as if she were surrounding to a few orgasms. The feelings and sensations weren't new but their strength and mass were certainly new. She'd been breathless before after a night with her lovers, but this was the first time she had surrendered her emotions.

Alice ran her fingers through damp strands near K-Mart's cheek. The heavy pants from K-Mart filled the space between Alice and Claire. A stolen glance at Claire told Alice just hot and heavy it had been for them.

Claire placed a hand over her chest and felt her frantic heartbeat. But her hand slipped then covered K-Mart's smaller fist. Like K-Mart, she clung to a thread of Earth while her mind settled into peace again. Slowly the hum in her blood gradually receded into a soft passion.

K-Mart shut her eyes and opened her fisted hand until her fingers threaded between Claire's longer ones. Soon a tender sigh escaped from her lips once Alice's affectionate touches started at her hips.

Alice kept her left arm snug under K-Mart, hand resting against hot skin. But her right hand traveled up K-Mart's side, slowly across supple breasts, and down a flat stomach. For long minutes, Alice mapped out every inch of K-Mart's body. The third time her fingertips grazed the inside of K-Mart's thigh, she received a heavy moan. K-Mart's renewed passion burned under Alice's nose. She smiled like a cat before moving her head forward.

Razor teeth gently grazed across K-Mart's shoulder. She gasped at first, surprised by Alice's sharp teeth. But the first bite to her lower neck caused a needy whimper. She loved it. Her right hand curled into the bed cover when Alice nipped her collar bone.

Claire merely watched for a few minutes, eyes dark with passion. She felt K-Mart's grip tighten, and a grin started on her lips. Claire shifted closer, closing off the space between them. She leaned in until her lips brushed a taut nipple. Her breath caressed it before her tongue teased the hard nipple further.

K-Mart arched her back and gripped Claire's shoulder. Burning sensations teased her pulsing clit as her two lovers toyed with her. Her nails dug into Claire's shoulders once Claire started sucking her nipple. "Please," she begged them. Alice's feather touch circled just above her clit.

Claire smirked and quickly came up for an intense kiss. She cupped her lover's flushed cheek as their tongues continued playing together. She then used her left leg to force K-Mart's upper leg back towards Alice.

Taking advantage of things, Alice wrapped her right leg around K-Mart's one and followed Claire's signal. Within seconds, she had perfect access to K-Mart and so did Claire. She brought her lips tauntingly close to K-Mart's ear. Her teeth's sharp points just touched the crest of K-Mart's ear.

K-Mart faltered in her kiss with Claire. Alice's breath across her ear was perfectly distracting. Her heart jumped higher when Alice's sultry voice started.

"We're going to make you scream this time," Alice smugly promised. "Much louder," she whispered.

K-Mart sharply inhaled once Alice ran two fingers through her wet folds, around her clit. Sensations flooded her, and she moaned louder each time Alice rubbed across her clit. Nothing felt more amazing than being so close to her lovers.

Running her thumb over K-Mart's swollen lip, Claire admired the emotions ghosting across her lover's young features. They were the same ones that K-Mart had whenever Claire touched her. Briefly a sad smile touched Claire after she realized just how much Alice meant to K-Mart too. Lifting her gaze, Claire saw the same fire in Alice that Claire had with K-Mart. There were no differences in the result of all their emotions despite the different methods. Now Claire saw how adding three one-thirds could balance into one.

Alice sensed Claire's emotions and met the green stare with the hot blue flame in her eyes. She silently willed Claire to join her in pleasing K-Mart. They'd done so earlier, and now Alice wished to do it again with Claire.

A pleased grin pulled across Claire's full lips.

Alice instantly mirrored it, knowingly.

Claire's right hand moved down K-Mart's stomach, and Alice slid her fingers inside of K-Mart. The initial, softy cry from K-Mart grew louder when Claire started rubbing K-Mart's clit. Hot breaths turned into rising moans. K-Mart rocked her hips to her lovers' demands and thrusts. Her body arched and pressed into lovers.

Alice held onto K-Mart, who was anchored to Claire tightly. Three bodies moved together in passion's dance. Three passions molded into one emotion. Skin brushed across skin, and legs tangled together. Pleas spilled from wanting lips. Promises whispered between them. Gentle cries built into screams. Nothing was withheld anymore.

K-Mart gripped Claire harder. Shocks frantically jumped through her stomach each time Alice's fingers curled against the sensitive spot inside her. Short but sharp screams leapt from her chest. And her ass rocked smoothly against Alice's hip, the belt buckle dinging lowly. Claire's finger flickered under the hood of her clit and another jolt shook her. Heat continued mounting in K-Mart, and she fought for release that was so close.

Seeing the frantic need, Claire matched Alice's increased speed. She stole a quick kiss, a silent promise to K-Mart. Her own moans seemed to fuel K-Mart and Alice. She slipped a fingertip over her lover's swollen clit and applied more pressure. Claire's eyes fluttered from K-Mart's passions reaching a peak.

Several more hard thrusts from Alice drove the passion free. Alice curled her fingers inside of K-Mart and hit the perfect spot. K-Mart arched hard against her, stiff and silent. Alice's fingers trembled in K-Mart and tipped the passion over the edge.

Every emotion burst from the tip of K-Mart's tongue and filled the room before she was left spent. For another second, silence passed through the bedroom. Tension swept away from K-Mart's, and she inwardly fell apart from her rise to satisfaction. But emotions crashed into feelings within seconds. Her rasped breathes mixed with sobs.

Gently, Alice withdrew her fingers from her lover. And like Claire, she comforted K-Mart during the fall into feelings and sensations. Her arms hooked around K-Mart's trim waist.

Claire placed her leg overtop of K-Mart's hip, securing her. She snaked her right arm under the pillow that K-Mart's head rest on and tangled her fingers into blond strands. Her left arm though went around her lover's quaking shoulders. Tears spilled off K-Mart's cheeks and onto Claire's chest.

"Sssssh. We're here," Claire promised, so easily. It felt so natural to say it. K-Mart's grip slightly renewed around Claire's body. She leaned her brow against K-Mart's damp one.

Alice softly nuzzled her lover and murmured, "We have you." She hoped the tears would dry.

Minutes passed before K-Mart gained control again. She cleared her throat and blinked the last of the sting away.

Claire sadly smiled at K-Mart. She continued a light massage to the muscles at the back of K-Mart's neck. She gently taunted, "More than you bargained for?"

K-Mart gave a sigh and blushed thanks to Alice's low chuckle. She rebuked her lovers' teasing by stating, "I got this."

Alice grinned at the confident slang. She nipped the crest of K-Mart's ear and purred, "You got this all night long."

Claire smirked after K-Mart's heavy groan. "Back to me, K," she stated, a heavy timber to her voice.

K-Mart placed a hand against Claire's chest and pleaded, "I need a minute... or two." But Claire's pounding heart told her just how wound up Claire was still. "Even five," she whispered, breathlessly.

Claire chuckled then tenderly kissed her young lover. She attempted relaxing while they caught their breaths. But a glance at Alice told her that tonight was far from over. It made her grin, devilishly.

Shutting her eyes, K-Mart gathered her senses again. She hoped her lovers would give her some reprieve before they continued sharing the passion. Her emotions were finally under control, for now. But the next time could free them again. It would release them. K-Mart wholly trusted them with every piece of her. They weren't just her lovers.

Alice and Claire were the logic to K-Mart's puzzle.

 

**To be continued.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: November 11, 2011  
> Ended: December 12, 2012

**Trigon**  
by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 31**

Alice Abernathy remained standing at the corner of the master bed. She studied her two lovers, who were curled up together under the sheets and slept hard. Last night's hours of lovemaking pulled at Alice's senses. But she deflected it along with the urge to rejoin her lovers in bed.

Slowly icy blue eyes trailed over to the curtains that were parted about two inches. Most likely it was around seven-thirty in the morning, the sun barely up. Sleep is a human requirement, which Alice no longer worried about anymore.

Reaching behind, Alice grazed her fingertips over the kukri handles. She then slipped out of the bedroom and went directly to the front door. Before she left the apartment, she switched on the radio attached to her hip behind her jacket. There was an item on her list that Alice had been burning to do.

Like any hunter, it didn't take long for Alice to seek out her prey. She cornered L.J. a few hundred feet from the entrance of Three Tree tavern. He seemed to be in hot pursuit of a date with Betty. But Alice's sudden arrival immediately placed him on edge.

"What's up, Alice?"

"You have a minute to talk?" Alice prompted, carefully. She inched closer to him. Her bright blue eyes were dangerously fixed on him.

L.J. tore his attention away from the tavern and replied, "I got two."

Alice took her opening and decided to get to the point. "Did you know a Jill Valentine?" The answer instantly filled in L.J.'s eyes.

"Yeah I knew Detective Valentine." L.J. was clearly uneasy. "She was my arresting officer... for when I got busted with drugs."

Alice wasn't surprised and folded her arms. But there was more to it, Alice was sure. "You were there," she quietly insisted, "When the virus escaped in Raccoon City." She was reading his body language and smelled his fears rising up. "And she was there too... with you."

L.J. opened and closed his mouth a few times then hastily argued, "It was two years ago, Alice. We've all moved on from that bullshit."

"I haven't," Alice sharply replied. Anger flashed in her eyes before she insisted, "What happened to her in Raccoon City?"

L.J. was confused why Alice had such an interest in Jill Valentine other than somehow they were friends. He decided it was best not to dig into Alice's own history. "She helped us escape the city... using an Umbrella helicopter."

"She escaped the city too?" Alice's eyes slightly widened. But L.J.'s cringe made her hopes die.

"Not exactly." L.J. swallowed then better explained, "We barely got outta there." He sighed once he realized more details were needed for Alice to understand what happened to Jill Valentine. "There was this... great big motherfucker of a monster that attacked us. It was some pet project of Umbrella's that this dude used to test Detective Valentine."

"What dude?" Alice cut in.

L.J. gazed down at his boots and ran through his memories.

"Wesker," Alice supplied. But a headshake made her try other names. "Isaacs... Cain or-"

"That's it." L.J. snapped his fingers. "Cain... Major Cain." Quickly memories from that surreal night came back to him. "He was testing Detective Valentine with this creature, but she killed it. Then we escaped the city in the helicopter just as they nuked the damn place."

Alice slotted her eyes after something small yet critical came to mind after L.J. spoke. "We?" She canted her head. "Who is we?"

L.J. fisted a hand at his side. "Detective Valentine, Terri Morales, some guy Detective Valentine knew... Peyton or somethin', and like four Umbrella soldiers in the helicopter." He then realized something and pointed at Alice. "Didn't Carlos tell you this shit?" He assumed the two of them were somehow old chums, before the apocalypse.

"Nnn... no," Alice drew out, low and dangerous. "He was there?"

"Yeah." L.J. was bewildered and shook his head. "I asked him if he knew Detective Valentine and said no. But I know that son of a bitch musta known her. Didn't she work for Umbrella too?"

Alice ticked off a canine tooth with her tongue. She wrangled her temper since this wasn't L.J.'s fault.

L.J. read the rise of irritation in Alice's eyes. He didn't wish to fall under any wrath, especially with Alice's powers. A slight step back drew him safer away, almost. Suddenly a hand latched onto his wrist and held him in place.

"How did she kill that monster you were talking about?" Alice recalled K-Mart's mention about Jill Valentine being able to jump fifteen feet up to the escaping helicopter.

"She fought it, hand to hand," L.J. revealed. "It was fuckin' butch." He was relieved when Alice let go of him. "How the Hell she did it... I don't know. But she was strong and fast... more than human."

"What happened to Detective Valentine?"

L.J. clenched his jaw and glanced away once ugly memories bombarded him. He licked his lips and weakly answered, "She died." He shook his head, but it didn't chase off the last minutes of Detective Valentine's life. "The fuckin' explosion from the nuke caused the helicopter to go down. She took some metal... shrapnel into the chest before it killed Terri." His eyes wandered to the ground. "Not that it fuckin' mattered since Terri got infected two months later."

Alice sensed L.J.'s remorse for both Jill Valentine and Terri Morales. "The news anchor woman?"

L.J. merely nodded.

Alice could tell there wasn't anything else to L.J.'s story. She mimicked the nod and took a sidestep. "Thanks, L.J."

"No problem." L.J. watched the woman go. He considered what past Detective Valentine and Alice had together. Something was definitely up between those two. However, he would never get that information. After a shrug, L.J. hurried into the tavern before Betty became pissed with him.

Alice had a long stride, determination in each step. Anger topped off with a hint of rage laced her tongue in a sharp taste. Her prey drive flared up as she shifted the hunt to Carlos Oliveira. Images of her hands around his neck were too inviting, and she wasn't sure she'd control herself once she had him cornered.

Once in the neighboring apartment facility to hers, she entered the stairwell that'd take her up to the fifth floor. Thanks to Luther, Alice knew where everybody from the convoy was housed. Apartment 531 had Carlos by himself, and it was perfect. Alice rapped on the door and carefully listened for any movement.

"Hello, Alice," Carlos greeted after the door opened between them. "How are ya?" He wore plane jeans and a black long sleeve shirt.

Alice kept a cool exterior even though she wanted to attack him. "I'm... good." She offered a thin smile that didn't match the tension in her eyes. "Are you busy?"

"No." Carlos stepped aside and immediately was hit by some strange force radiating off Alice. Quickly he wondered if it was such a good idea to invite Alice into his apartment. Thankfully his handgun was tucked in his waistband, hidden by his shirt. Whatever was going on in Alice definitely concerned him. It certainly wasn't a friend stopping by for a catch up.

"Settled in?" Alice probed. She was visually assessing the apartment that nearly mirrored her shared one. She stood next to a sofa but turned on her heels, facing Carlos.

Carlos shrugged and answered, "Pretty much."

Alice nodded a few times and carefully eyed Carlos.

Hesitantly, Carlos approached Alice and resisted folding his arms. He narrowed his eyes and prompted, "What's on your mind, Alice?" He stiffened when several sharp teeth smiled at him. He hadn't noticed that about Alice until now.

"You didn't mention about Jill."

Instantly fright shook Carlos, and he held up his hands. "She's been dead for a long time, Alice. Why bring that up?"

Alice snarled and suddenly launched at him. She shoved Carlos backwards until he slammed into the wall. She tangled her right hand in his shirt over his chest. "Don't feed me that bullshit!"

Carlos's next breath hitched after Alice's eyes dilated. "Alice, please-" His words twisted into a surprised cry. The apartment spun out of control and pain tore through his back. His swimming vision calmed, and Carlos realized he was pinned to the ceiling for a brief second.

"You jealous son of a bitch," Alice sneered. She flicked her chin and pleasantly watched Carlos be yanked off the ceiling.

Carlos floated in midair between the floor and ceiling. But slowly the floor passed under him as he floated backwards, deeper into the apartment.

"Jill saved your worthless ass," Alice coldly stated. She strolled along, following Carlos. Her eyes were nearly black except for a fine ring of icy blue. "And you don't have the decency to tell me she's been dead all this time."

Carlos peered over his shoulder and realized he was floating closer to the balcony door. "Alice, don't..." Slight panic entered his tone, fear for his life. "Jill did everything she could to find you."

Alice's lip curled up, dangerously. Quickly her eyes flickered to the balcony door, which sharply swung open and let the cool breeze into the apartment. "You knew that... and didn't tell me she was killed?" She approached him.

"It's not like you've been exactly forthright either," Carlos chewed off. He clenched his left hand, but his other hand inched back. "You show up looking thirty instead of fifty, and it just so happens you have powers."

"Which certainly didn't shock you," Alice hissed. "I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner." She took a step closer to him and hotly concluded, "You weren't surprised because you've seen Jill with them."

Carlos continued moving his hand further towards his back, fingertips scraped his belt. He kept a straight face even though his eyes gave him away.

"Did you help them test on us?" Alice's lower jaw trembled from rage. Her senses were high, and she smelled Carlos's emotions.

"I had no idea what they did to you and Jill," Carlos replied, honestly. He shook his head and insisted, "I was helping to evacuate citizens out of the city!" But murder was already in Alice's eyes. Somehow Umbrella's bullseye was unfairly glued to Carlos's forehead. He made a split decision and reached for his hidden gun. The gun's sight lined up on Alice's head, and the shot rang out.

Umbrella's famed logo was embossed on the rim of the bullet as it spun through the air. Its speed faster than the human eye. But it couldn't outwit Alice's mind, which latched onto its tip first and slid over it. The still bullet hung in the air between Alice and Carlos.

Carlos stared in amazement at the floating bullet, his hand loose on the handgun. But then the gun was torn out of his fingers and went reeling out of the open balcony door. He snapped his attention to Alice until he saw the bullet was turned around then lifted up.

"Alice," Carlos whispered, in fear. "I didn't..." Sweat rolled down his brow, chest, and coated his palms.

Alice continued lifting the bullet through the air until it was level with Carlo's head. She moved it forward, closer and closer. Anything human in her was gone. Her eyes were hungry, and her teeth barred brightly.

"For God's sake, Alice!" Carlos hollered. He began panting as the bullet closed in on his forehead. He tried grabbing for it, but his arms were heavy like steel. There was nothing he could do to save himself except speak. "Alice, don't do this! I had nothing to do with Jill's death."

None of Carlos's cries broke through Alice's attack. She pushed the bullet forward and when the tip cut through skin, fresh blood wired her prey-drive. She could nearly taste the sweetness. Never did Carlos's painful scream reach her. Only the bullet's destination mattered to her now. 

"Alice, Alice this is Claire."

Time halted as fast as a click to a stopwatch. The bullet relented from digging any deeper into Carlos's skull, so close to the underutilized meat behind the bone. But Carlos's loud gasp broke the stillness. He opened his eyes and barely caught the sliver of humanity on Alice's face before everything went insane.

Alice mentally tossed the human across the apartment until he hit the concrete wall that separated the apartments. She released him and watched him crash onto the dinner table in a rather pained way. His low groan confirmed that he blacked out. She cut her dark eyes to the bullet still in midair.

"Alice, Alice this is Claire."

Alice smirked at her lover's demanding tone. She liked it, a lot. Alice lifted her right hand while unhooking the radio with her other hand. Just as the bullet sank into her palm, she clicked the mic button.

"This is Alice."

"Where are you?"

Alice turned the bullet through her fingers and admired the blood on the tip. "I'm out," she smoothly answered. She didn't give Claire a chance to bark at her and added, "I'll be back shortly."

"Alright." It was obvious that Claire planned to question things later. "Claire out."

Alice hooked the radio onto her hip. Then her attention was drawn to the bullet again. She lifted it up, close to her nose. She inhaled the blood's scent, and her eyes burst from black to bright blue. The blood was so close to her tongue's tip, but she hastily curled her fingers around the bullet. Carlos's blood wasn't worth it, ever.

Alice turned on her heels and started to the front door. "I'll show myself out," she smartly remarked to her former friend. Her left hand continued tightening around the bullet as she approached the door, which opened on its own. As she crossed the threshold of the apartment's doorway, Alice held up her left arm and opened her hand, facing the floor. Silver dust particles fell from her palm like glitter from a party.

Alice had her fun with Carlos.

The apartment door slammed shut behind, and Alice strolled down to the stairwell. She hurried outside and went to the sister apartment tower. She entered and took the stairs. The hike up helped burn off the last of her energy before she saw her lovers. Alice had learned how well K-Mart could read her, and Claire was catching on now.

Once in the quiet apartment, Alice discovered K-Mart curled up on the sofa with the new Twilight book. She grinned and approached her lover. "You're up early."

K-Mart peered up from the book and gently glowered. "Nice to see you too." Her eyes followed Alice as she sat down beside K-Mart. "Where have you been?"

Alice weighed her responses and honestly answered, "I visited L.J. and Carlos."

K-Mart canted her head and considered the odd visits, until it blindsided her. She was quick with math. She closed the book after dog earring the page. "Did you find any answers?"

Alice looked away after K-Mart pegged her so well. She faltered on how to respond then quietly replied, "She's dead."

K-Mart set the book on the sofa's armchair next to her. "I'm sorry, Alice." She knew that Alice and Jill Valentine had been close friends, perhaps more too. She didn't doubt that Alice considered Jill family. But then the mention of Carlos made K-Mart confused. "What did Carlos have to do with it?"

Alice met her lover's gaze. "He was there... when Jill, L.J., and a few others were escaping the city."

"What?" K-Mart was dumbstruck. "Carlos said he didn't know Jill." She was further confused because it hadn't been that long ago that L.J. told his story about the escape from Raccoon City during the initial outbreak. She recalled L.J. asking Carlos if he knew Jill Valentine.

"He knew Jill," Alice snapped. She sighed after directing her temper at K-Mart. She touched her lover's knee. "He was following company orders... and looking out for himself." Alice disliked Carlos's mentality even though he had changed in the past years. But still those old deeds were fresh in Alice's memory.

Alice shook off the conversation and prompted, "What's Claire doing?" She distantly heard water running.

"Quick shower." K-Mart took Alice's hand into hers. She planned to shower after Claire but wanted to read a little first. "She was really pissed you were gone when we got up."

Alice smirked, proudly.

K-Mart chuckled and squeezed the larger hand in hers. "I'm kidding."

"Damn," Alice muttered and her evil smile deflated instantly. "Thanks, K."

K-Mart patted Alice's knee with her other hand. "I think she was disappointed, honestly." She grinned and whispered, "But I didn't tell you that."

Alice quietly laughed and enjoyed the banter. She squeezed her lover's hand before she stood up. "Breakfast? We can make something."

K-Mart stretched from her seat on the sofa. She peered over her shoulder. "We need food in here for that."

"Right," Alice muttered. She rubbed the back of her neck and turned on her heels. "I can run to the grocery store."

K-Mart laughed and nodded at the closed door. "Wal-Mart is right down the road. I hear the traffic isn't bad either."

Alice grinned and shook her head. She headed into the master bedroom. She followed the soft scent of clean from the bathroom. Alice was pleased to see Claire's slightly damp body glowing in the low light.

Claire turned quickly after she heard Alice. She had nearly grabbed her gun on the counter top until she made out Alice's familiar figure in the steamy mirror. Quickly she wrapped the towel around her body and left her damp hair awry.

"Good morning," Alice charmingly offered. She recalled K-Mart's earlier poke about proper greetings.

Claire arched a thin, dark eyebrow at her lover's pleasant demeanor. "Sucking up before I yell at you?"

Alice smirked and stepped in closer to her lover. "I know it's worth a try."

"Why not," Claire taunted. She narrowed her eyes at Alice.

"You're going to have a hard time... reprimanding me when you're like this." Alice played with the towel with her fingertips.

Claire huffed and huskily offered, "My gun is right behind me."

Alice licked her lips and took another step into Claire's space. "That is promising." She tilted her head and sadly whispered, "But I've looked down a barrel enough lately."

Claire slotted her eyes further then reached up until her palm met Alice's cheek. "I agree." She ran her thumb across supple lips. There was more to Alice's statement, but Claire let it go for now.

"K mentioned breakfast," Alice filled in quietly.

Claire nodded before she lowered her hand. "After she showers then we'll go."

"We should pick up some food at the market today," Alice suggested.

The leader softly hummed then nodded. "Alright." She started out of the bathroom after she grabbed her Beretta Cougar. "That sounds like a good plan." But it wouldn't satisfy her afternoon, which was an odd and new problem for her. She was use to the roads and convoy, not a void of nothing.

Alice departed the bedroom after she decided to give Claire some space. She could senses the uneasiness in Claire now that there wasn't any convoy to deal with today. It made Alice realize that she, K-Mart, and Claire would need something to occupy their time. There was no way they could sit around in Arcadia.

"Shower is free," Alice called over to K-Mart. She went to the balcony door and slipped outside to get fresh air. Most likely it was close to nine o'clock by how the sun was climbing the eastern sky. For a little while, Alice just had her thoughts for company until Claire Redfield joined her. She didn't acknowledge Claire, who took her side against the railing.

"So what happened to you this morning?" Claire prompted after some pleasant silence. She straightened up and slid her hands into her black vest's pockets. "I didn't expect you to be gone when we woke up."

Alice considered how much to tell her lover and finally looked at Claire. "I talked to L.J. and Carlos about Jill Valentine."

Claire nodded a few times. "Find out anything new?"

Alice shook her head and gazed out over the city. There were more people moving about in the streets. "Jill is dead."

Claire kept quiet for a minute until a thought popped into her head. "I didn't think Carlos knew Jill." But as she kept mulling it over, she moved her head in confusion. "But he worked for Umbrella, and she was high up like you."

"Yes," Alice confirmed.

Claire folded her arms and questioned, "Why would he lie about that?"

Alice was still fixed on the city. "He's scared."

Claire raised an eyebrow and posed, "Of you?" She huffed and gave a low grunt. "He's a pus..." She shook her head and stopped herself from saying it aloud. "He was scared to have you after him."

Alice's head bobbed several times.

Claire bit her lower lip then narrowed her eyes at Alice. "Exactly what kind of relationship did you have with this Jill Valentine?" It was starting to bother Claire now. There seemed to be more than a working relationship or a friendship. She carefully watched Alice's features for any clues.

Alice lowered her eyes to her left hand and curled it around the rail. She swallowed hard after she realized the crossroad she'd approached with Claire.

"Alice," Claire softly encouraged.

Looking up, Alice met her lover's curious gaze and saw the concern there too. She took a deep breath and straightened up from the rail. She faltered for a second then finally confessed, "Jill was... she was my wife."

Claire had expected various responses, but this one took her breath. She gripped the rail and held herself up until the shock faded away. She sharply whispered, "Does K-Mart know this?"

Alice shook her head then looked at Claire. "No... not yet."

Claire opened and closed her mouth a few times. But words were very useless with her mind right now.

"It was a cover," Alice explained to her partner. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, like Claire. "Umbrella owned a mansion, which had a secret railway down into the Raccoon City facility. As part of the job, we had to marry and live in the mansion together."

"You were guarding it," Claire summarized. She knew by the latter part of 2012 that Michigan had legalized gay marriage.

Alice stared at her left hand and like past times, she ran her thumb across her ring finger. But like any other time, the wedding band was no longer there to spin. It was gone after Alice had woken up in the lab, in Umbrella's hands.

"I... didn't realize you two were so close," Claire sadly murmured.

Alice closed her eyes briefly before she looked at Claire again. "She was my only family at the time."

Claire nearly asked what'd become of Alice's parents and if there were siblings. But Alice's parents could have been dead by 2012 if Alice was fifty at the time. That topic Claire didn't want to push right now. This discussion was more than enough.

Alice shook her head and continued clinging to the rail again. It wasn't until Claire's hands slipped over hers that she peered up into open features. Nothing was more rare than Claire's free emotions, and it softened Alice.

"Now you have family again," Claire promised.

Alice was shaken and grateful. Her head hung for a beat before she let out a deep breath. But the squeeze to her hand made her look up and stare at the city. "To live again... it's a blessing."

"It is," Claire whispered. Her eyes were searching the city and took in all the activity below. Arcadia was full of hope after all.

"So what now?" Alice murmured after a bit.

Claire shook her head, not really sure.

"We can help out," Alice offered. She looked over at Claire. "Help Luther... help Arcadia."

"What can we do?" Claire met her lover's stare. "It doesn't seem like they're hurting."

Alice grinned and argued, "We both have our experiences we can bring to the table."

After a heavy sigh, Claire questioned, "And K-Mart?"

Alice gave a low shrug then argued, "She's resourceful... and will find her place."

Claire squeezed her lover's hand one last time before letting go. "Until the spring."

"When we move on," Alice agreed. She looked forward to it, but the winter break in Arcadia was certainly needed too.

Claire brushed a loose strand behind her ear. She turned her head towards the balcony door when K-Mart came out. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "How was the shower?"

"Amazing," K-Mart happily answered. She joined the pair as she zipped up her leather jacket for warmth. "Anybody else hungry?"

"Yes," Claire seconded.

"Let me wash up quickly," Alice mentioned. She left the balcony.

K-Mart took Alice's vacant spot beside Claire. "She tell you about Jill Valentine?"

Claire blew out a breath because she actually knew more than K-Mart right now. It was sort of odd, but it was Alice's past to tell. "Yeah that she's dead."

K-Mart placed her arms against the handrail and leaned on them. "I'm surprised Carlos is still alive." She earned a glare from Claire. "Oh come on... we both know how pissed Alice probably was after L.J. spilled the beans." Claire's grumble indeed confirmed it for K-Mart. She shrugged and quietly added, "Alice is no angel."

Claire drummed her fingers on the rail once then concluded, "You're not sleeping with angels... that's for sure."

K-Mart shrugged yet again. It obviously didn't bother her that her partners weren't saints. She knew it. She lifted her left hand some and admired the tri-band ring. "I figured this out... while I was in the shower."

Claire Redfield raised an eyebrow and waited for more detail.

K-Mart wiggled her ring finger and muttered, "Almost, I guess." She was using Alice's mind to figure out the rings. "Alice is the titanium ring. She thinks she's black. But really..." She grinned up at Claire. "She's the strongest, like titanium."

Claire chuckled and then posed, "Which am I? The gold or silver band?"

"At first I thought gold... but no." K-Mart shook her head and indicated the silver band. "You're silver because you've always been my knight in shining armor."

Claire nearly flushed at K-Mart's compliment. Never had she'd been called that by K-Mart and certainly didn't foresee herself that way. Quite the opposite in reality.

"I was the damsel in distress... you rode in... slayed the dragon and saved me." K-Mart chuckled and corrected, "Well, it was an undead instead of a dragon. But, you know." She studied the tri-band again and puckered her lips. "I'm just not sure why I'd be the gold one though."

Claire bumped her hip against K-Mart's and teased, "That's the easy one." She received an inquisitive glance. "You're the most precious... most valuable and rare."

K-Mart shook her head because she didn't agree, at all. "I thought it was because my hair is the color of gold."

Claire huffed and couldn't help a grin. "Maybe that too." She slowly lost her grin. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"I really did," K-Mart answered. She stood up and warmly smiled at Claire. She then moved in for a long hug. Like Claire, she held tightly. "Thank you."

Claire kissed her lover's temple and whispered, "I'm happy to hear that." She'd been worried about K-Mart's birthday for some time. None of it was perfectly planned, yet it worked out so well.

After the hug, K-Mart stole a kiss that made last night's memories surface. She shook it off after she withdrew from Claire.

"Come on," Claire huskily ordered. She could tell K-Mart's emotions and diverted them both from thoughts about last night. Most likely Alice was ready or close to ready so they went inside to find Alice waiting for them. Quickly, the trio left the apartment in search of a tavern.

Breakfast had been a long affair for the three. Alice revealed to K-Mart about her past marriage to Jill Valentine. K-Mart was receptive and open to it. Now it made sense to K-Mart why her lover was so determined to find out what happened to Jill Valentine. However, the end to Jill's story was a heartbreaking one. After the conversation, K-Mart felt her emotions dip because she realized she wouldn't have a chance to meet her mother's love. Such thoughts took K-Mart to her mother's face, and how she wished her mother was still here.

Claire sensed the teen's down spiraling emotions and hastily altered the topic. She mentioned to Alice she was interested in speaking to Luther West about what they could do with their time in Arcadia. Alice agreed that they could meet up with Luther after breakfast. Claire expected K-Mart to join them and was surprised when K-Mart opted to return to the apartment alone. Claire let it go and reminded her lover to keep the radio handy.

Alice strolled alongside Claire after K-Mart left them. However, her full attention remained on K-Mart's retreating form. "She's upset," she softly mentioned.

Claire didn't need to be told. She tugged on her hat brim. "She'll be okay." She shoved her hands into her vests' pockets. "She'll go read and relax."

Alice finally looked away after K-Mart rounded a street corner. "I guess two girlfriends worrying over her is more than necessary." She caught a thin smirk on Claire's lips. At least that helped calm them both since they were equally concerned about K-Mart's mood.

Claire crossed the next street with Alice. She studied the different faces of the survivors in Arcadia. "You think Luther will make use of us?"

"I don't see why not," Alice answered. She suspected what Luther would have her do. But it was a little different for Claire, who was a natural born leader. There were already one too many heads under Arcadia's crown, in Alice's opinion. Her next thought was about what K-Mart would do in the coming months while in Arcadia. She was unsure.

"I could be competition, Alice," Claire argued.

Alice glanced over with slotted eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and simply suggested, "Just remind him we're leaving in the spring." She could see the agreement in Claire's features so her thoughts drifted back to K-Mart. Then an odd thought bubbled up that'd been in the back of her mind for a few days.

"What?" Claire ordered.

Alice was caught. How the Hell Claire was reading her so well now was a surprise and jarred Alice for a heartbeat. She directed Claire across another street, towards the north-west side of the city. "K-Mart... is she really straight?"

Claire nearly stumbled on her feet, a strange occurrence in itself. She cleared her throat first then recovered with a dark grin. "Are you worried?" She earned a nice glare. She licked her lips and honestly replied, "She's not anything."

Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head. "She's a lot of things, Claire... but straight isn't one of them."

"No... no it's not," Claire quietly agreed. "But she's not gay either."

"Bi," Alice concluded. She shifted closer to her lover when a passerby came past her.

"No." Claire enjoyed Alice dubious glance. "She's just... K-Mart." She shrugged and better explained how K-Mart's mind worked when it came to people. "She doesn't care about gender or looks. It just doesn't cross her mind."

"Love is love," Alice whispered. It fit too because K-Mart didn't pass a single judgment over Alice when they'd first met despite all humans always did so.

"Not something that comes easy to us," Claire muttered.

Alice casted a side glance at the leader. The comment was aimed at her and Claire which held undertones of uneasiness. Below the words, Alice could tell Claire had reservations about being able to love. For a minute, Alice mulled it over until they approached the front door of a building that Luther worked in. She opened the door and held it for Claire, who passed through first. Alice quickly stepped into the doorway and forced Claire to face her.

"But it came to us," Alice whispered.

Claire held her ground, the inch of space breaking her reserves. No argument was on her lips before she softly kissed Alice. Claire withdrew, one step into the building. "Yes it did," she murmured and felt Alice follow.

In the building, Alice located Luther in his office where he was handling certain affairs for Arcadia. He welcomed Claire and Alice into his office and sat them down. He spent an hour discussing with them future plans. Luther was displeased to hear that they planned to leave in the spring. But to change their minds would be moving Mount Everest. He sadly accepted that some people, like Alice, were untouchable for him.

At the end of the meeting, Claire felt better about the coming months in Arcadia. There was direction in her life once Luther asked if she could help him build up Arcadia's defenses. Several projects needed an overseer, and Luther was already pulled in too many directions. Claire opted for the defense projects since it was an area she could expand on. The convoy's constant movements required different defenses than a stationary settlement. It was perfect for Claire.

Alice was on the opposite side of the coin. Luther wanted Alice to handle a more offensive area of Arcadia. Lately the head instructor for teaching combat was severely lacking, and it made many uneasy if citizens weren't properly trained. Luther requested Alice to not just teach the citizens but reeducate the head instructor along with the junior instructors. Alice let out a low breath at such an undertaking, but she nodded and promised to help out.

Claire was grateful to Luther and thanked him on the way out of his office. She could tell Alice appreciated it too. Most likely Luther understood how both women had to remain focused and busy. Their skills and knowledge wasn't something to be ignored, and Luther was perceptive to it. Once outside on the street, Claire debated whether to go back to the apartment right now or not.

Alice nodded over her left shoulder. A long-cut through the park was more inviting. Plus it gave K-Mart more time to read before she and Claire returned.

Claire pursed her lips, weighing the offer. But a hand hooked her arm, and Claire was pulled down the street. She chuckled and joined Alice's side.

"If you need any help with the defense... I'm always around," Alice prompted.

Claire rolled her eyes under the hat brim. She gave her lover a smug look. "As if you'll have time."

Alice grumbled and complained, "Damn Luther." She secretly looked forward to the challenge, but it would be a stressful one.

"He knows you can handle it."

"That's the problem," Alice muttered. "He knows my background."

Claire was curious now and tempted, "All of it?"

Alice shrugged and answered, "More or less."

Claire nearly asked what Alice's relationship was with Luther, or use to be. But she decided ignorance was bliss if Alice wasn't freely offering it. Claire instead teased, "Hopefully less than more."

Alice traded a grin with her lover. She and Claire entered the park, which had a few people enjoying the last of the fall leaves. Today was calm and clear, but a few clouds were in the western sky. Alice could smell rain not far off, maybe tonight.

"If we go back out there..." Claire walked closer to Alice.

"What are we doing?" Alice peered under her lover's brim. She saw that question in Claire's eyes. "I don't know." She led them onto a path made from woodchips. "Maybe K-Mart is right." She shrugged. "We can bring survivors here."

"We can," Claire muttered. However, something was clearly on her mind.

"Or something else," Alice tried. But her attempt didn't win because Claire shook her head.

Claire zipped her vest up more then returned her hands to the pockets. She glanced over and asked, "You have any siblings, Alice?"

Licking chapped lips, Alice quietly answered, "Only child."

Claire canted her head and further pushed the envelope. "What happened to your parents?"

"They were killed when I was young." Alice bit her bottom lip. "They were in the wrong place at the wrong time." She didn't let the memories pull at her. "So I had a Batman reaction and wanted to get into law enforcement."

Claire carefully listened and didn't interrupt Alice, who rarely spoke about her past.

"I started in security while I earned my bachelors in criminal justice." Alice sighed and explained, "But I got too caught up in Umbrella after that point."

"How did you learn to fight?"

Alice guided them onto the right path at a fork so they could go back to the city. "Umbrella." She looked at Claire. "They paid for any kind of self defense, weapons, and security training. There were also a lot of seminars within Umbrella."

"It probably helped you climb up through management," Claire guessed.

"Yes." Alice couldn't count how many classes and seminars she attended in her younger days. By her later years, she was the teacher at Umbrella seminars.

Claire could tell that Alice had been just as determined at an early age. Today though Alice was a farcry from who Alice use to be. Much was very the same for Claire. She didn't view the world the same after her mother was killed by a drunk driver. And she didn't view people the same after she shot her father, for turning both undead mentally and physically.

On the walk back to the apartment, Claire recognized the new comfort level she and Alice shared now. It'd taken them awhile to build it up. Finally able to find common ground, they were growing closer and didn't need K-Mart as a referee anymore. It was a nice change that Claire hadn't expected. Yet she knew Alice could still dig under her skin if she so chose. What had changed was the fact that Alice didn't wish to anymore, mostly.

Finally back at the apartment, Claire and Alice took a seat on the sofa. Claire was in the middle and noted that K-Mart was a third of the way through the new Twilight book. A slow grin creased her lips.

"How'd it go?" K-Mart inquired. She closed the book and set it on her lap.

"Well," Claire reported. "We were hired."

K-Mart grinned and nodded. "What's the pay like?"

"Awful and long hours too," Alice piped up.

Claire shook her head at Alice, but it was true too. They would have long hours, especially Alice. But the pay was good considering how safe they were in Arcadia and well fed too. "We start in a few days," she mentioned.

"And start what?" K-Mart curiously studied the pair.

"Weapons training," Alice replied. She pointed at Claire. "Defense Project."

"Figures," K-Mart muttered. "It wouldn't be cooking at the taverns."

Claire patted her young lover's knee. "I'd burn the damn tavern down."

K-Mart chuckled but then went serious. "So did you tell Luther we were leaving in the spring?"

"Yeah," Claire answered.

"He took it fine," Alice explained to K-Mart.

Claire huffed at Alice then mentioned, "He's heartbroken that Alice will leave again."

"Don't start," Alice sharply warned the leader.

Claire smirked and folded her arms.

K-Mart grinned at the playful pair, glad to see them being nice. She drummed her fingers once on the book. "So did we decide what we're doing after Arcadia?" She noted how Alice stared at Claire for the answer.

"Why are you both looking at me?" Claire complained to the pair.

"Fearless leader," Alice reminded.

Claire shook her head then suddenly popped up from the sofa. "We can stay in Arcadia." She felt their eyes following her as she walked away.

Everything seemed okay now, almost everything. Alice had discovered life again. K-Mart had given her two lovers a new direction. And Claire seemed calmer, nearly. There obviously was something still left undone for Claire, and it greatly bothered K-Mart. She frowned and lowered her gaze to Alice after Claire left.

For once, Alice took charge of the quickly unraveling situation and called, "You had something in mind earlier, Claire." She paused and added, "I could tell." She noted that the former convoy leader stopped in the bedroom doorway. But it seemed useless because Claire slipped into the sunlit bedroom without a single word. Alice nearly got up until a gentle hand stopped her.

"Give her a minute," K-Mart suggested. She understood Claire's need for personal space. And hopefully it would help Claire open up.

Alice did let it go, for now. She instead scooped up the television remote and decided to see what was on demand.

K-Mart set the book aside and debated whether to stretch out on the sofa so she could lay her head on Alice's lap. She withheld and waited to see if Alice picked anything to watch.

In the bedroom, Claire came out of the walk-in closet with the wood box. Her hand ran across the smooth varnish finish on it. Seated on a corner of the bed, Claire toyed with the bronze hook style hasp and struggled with her buried emotions. After a hard swallow, she released the hasp and lifted the lid up. What the Twilight book had previously covered was now clearly on display in the box. Each item burned Claire, bitterly.

After a cold minute, Claire shut the lid and silenced the screams in her head. She clenched her jaw and slowly looked out the window across the room. Afternoon had just begun and the day was still pretty out, unlike what was in Claire's head. But it was K-Mart and Alice's low voices that drew her attention to the open door. Claire lowered her eyes to the wood box, which awakened a new battle.

Several deep breathes gave Claire the ability to stand up from the bed. Then the first step towards the living room was made from sheer will. The next steps that carried her to K-Mart and Alice came from something much deeper. Claire could face this, with K-Mart and Alice. Her grip on the sealed box grew like her fear.

K-Mart sharply looked at Claire Redfield, who had returned to the living room. Instantly her honey-brown eyes locked on the mysterious wood box. Her heart felt like it was struck by lightning in the next beat.

Alice sensed Claire's return and looked over her shoulder. She lifted her chin slightly once she recognized the box. Then the smell of fear coming off Claire tickled Alice's nose. That made Alice nearly as anxious as Claire. She quickly turned off the television when Claire reclaimed her earlier seat.

Claire placed the box on her knees. Like earlier, she played with the hasp and debated how to explain herself. She inhaled a few shaky breaths, preparing to face her past. "I haven't spoken about this since I left home."

K-Mart carefully listened and shifted closer to her lover. She gingerly touched Claire's thigh in silent support.

Claire freed the hasp and ran her fingernails over the edging of the box. "I can't shut it out anymore." The box's lid wasn't as heavy as earlier, and once Claire released the lid from its upright position, she was at war again.

Alice tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at the familiar silver badge that proudly had the acronym S.T.A.R.S. etched under a bald eagle. In the center of the badge were three stars and Raccoon Police Dept stamped around it. At the bottom, the meaning of the S.T.A.R.S. boldly stood out and smoothly read Special Tactics and Rescue Service. Alice was very familiar with S.T.A.R.S.

K-Mart trailed her eyes from the tarnished badge to the color photo poking out from under the badge. She furrowed her eyebrows at the two people, only one familiar. Claire was on the right side, smiling and also years younger. Her arm was across a young man's shoulders, and his happiness matched Claire's own. And just like Claire, his hair was a fiery auburn. His distinct features mirrored Claire's a great deal.

All at once it hit K-Mart like a brick, and she jerked her head up. She blinked once and parted her lips. But words scrambled on her tongue. Disbelief still had her upside down until Claire's movements grounded her.

Claire reached into the box and retrieved the old photo. She breathed hard and held the picture out for all of them. First she looked at Alice, who was very curious and even cautious. Then a glance at a shocked K-Mart made her blow out a low breath.

Claire Redfield swallowed yet calmly stated, "I have a twin brother... named Chris."

 

**The End.**


End file.
